Scarlet Uzumaki Chronicles: Acto 1
by Paradox Nialum
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki , un niño subestimado incluso despreciado por las personas de su alrededor como alguien inferior , se ha esforzado mucho para volverse fuerte y demostrarle a todos quien es , pero se encontrara con una ser que lo reconoce y lo ayuda a volverse fuerte...pero antes de que se de cuenta , su vida cambiara completamente
1. Chapter 1

_**Scarlet Uzumaki **__**Chronicles**__**: Red moon **_

_Capitulo 0: La extraña niña del bosque_

-Konohagakure no sato , la aldea principal del país del Fuego, donde multiples leyendas han nacido y terminado tras sus muros , una de ellas ha sido una de las mas resaltantes, eso paso hace menos de 8 años , un ser inmenso , con toques salvajes , tenia el aspecto de un zorro gigante de nueve colas , era el Kyubi No Youko , aquel que se conocía como una de las bestias de cola, un Zorro gigante de inmenso poder y maldad , según la leyenda hubo dos milagros en ese momento , Minato Namikaze , actual Hokage , logro vencer al Kyubi antes de que destruyera la aldea haciendo que el terminara sellado en una jovencita , que tenia dones de talento, el primer milagro reconocido , era Akane Uzumaki Namikaze , El segundo es que su esposa sobrevivió a todo los acontecimientos a pesar de estar grave , pudo salvarse , lo cual a la vista de Minato era un milagro totalmente reconocido…pero todos los milagros tienen un precio equitativo-

-Ese dia del vientre de Kushina nacieron dos Niños , Akane que le fue sellada las colas del Kyubi dándole no solamente el gran poder de los Uzumaki , si no el chakra completo del Nueve colas claramente sellado para el futuro iba a ser entrenada para manejarlo correctamente para proteger su aldea, pero nació otro niño Naruto Uzumaki, no tuvo los dones que se le fue dotado a su hermana mayor por unos cuantos segundos , a el fue encomendado el precio por el poder , el alma y el espíritu del Biju debilitado fue totalmente sellado dentro de el , con el deseo de que ese Zorro muriera con el pasar de los años del chico , dando a esa interminable tragedia de los Carceleros llamado Jinchurinki , no quería que sus hijos pasaran por esa carga la pareja de Namikaze y Uzumaki , pero…le crearían una carga aun mas pesada al pequeño niño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Volviendo al presente , podemos ver un niño de cabello rubio , con unas marcas ligeras en la mejilla como si fueran bigotes ,el pesadamente se levantaba de la cama , casi como si no quisiera levantarse por el sueño , simplemente se sento en la orilla de la cama y se estiro haciendo un quejido por tratar de liberarse de la pereza , mientras con una de sus manos la frotaba contra su ojo que aun sentía las lagañas molestando sus parpados , cuando el se levanto, el no tenia tanta altura pero era un poco mas alto que cualquier niño de su edad , y claramente mas maduro , a pesar de que la chispa inmadurez y bromas que el hacia , aun se mantenía de manera esa chispa de su niñez , pero era por culpa de su vida actual-

-Cuando bajo al primer piso de aquella casa pudo notar un ligero silencio , lo cual solamente el termino dando un suspiro leve que escapo de sus labios , seguramente su padre , al ser el Hokage , termino yendo a trabajar como siempre temprano , incluso era divertido ver como odiaba que lo llamaran para el asunto mas torturante peor que estar un dia en la seccion de interrogatorio y tortura de Konoha: El papeleo-

-Pero solamente suspiro levemente mientras en ese momento sacaba un tazon de ramen instantáneo, era un poco clásico de su madre irse con Akane para entrenar ,Kushina su madre no era que lo ignorara o que fuera mala madre con el , ella era sin duda cariñosa y cuidadosa con Naruto , pero la prioridad mas importante era Akane entrenarla y cuidarla ,haciendo algunas veces caso Omiso al pequeño Rubio , al principio eso lo entristecía un poco pero pareciera que ya se había acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas-

-(Uh….ya es de dia?) –Una pequeña voz con un tono adormilado apareció en la mente del rubio que solamente hizo que el sonriera un poco mientras terminaba de preparar su ramen mientras el respondió-

-Veo que ya despertaste Kura-chan –decia divertido el rubio haciendo que derrepente esa pequeña voz daba un grito de enojo diciendo un clásico para el rubio-

-(MAS RESPETO , NO ME LLAMES DE ESA MANERA!) –Era un grito mental de la voz , era de tonalidad femenina pero oculto con un gruñido de una bestia , si no supiera quien era la dueña de esa voz , el creería que ella estaba avergonzada, pero la dueña era sin duda , su prisionera , Kyubi no Youkou, Kurama-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El supone que su contacto tuvieron lugar antes de que pudiera usar mucho mejor su memoria , pero en un momento determinado fue que por fin marco la amistad con la bestia milenaria , en un momento ella al ver que solamente el entrenamiento básico se lo daban a Akane , logro encontrar una brecha en el sello , no era del todo perfecto , pero podía escapar en su condición actual , cuando lo hizo una noche , accidentalmente , llevo al rubio al centro de su mente , pero no era como imaginaba según las historias que contaban los amigos de su padre , en ves de un gigantesco zorro de nueve colas , ni siquiera era un animal, era una pequeña niña , de la edad del rubio , mientras en eso el pequeño rubio de 7 años de edad se acerco a ella a pesar de que su mente seuia siendo un poco inocente ella literalmente trato de atacarlo pero la energía que lanzo contra el rubio se desvaneció antes de que llegara con el , y la niña pelirroja débilmente empezó a tambalearse pero antes que cayera el rubio la atrapo , pero en reacción la pelirroja le dio un empujon mientras grito con furia-

-Como te atreves…no te das cuenta quien soy? –decia ella furiosa mientras el rubio confuso de donde estaba decidió prestar atención a la pelirroja que lo miraba con la clara intención de asesinarlo lo cual lo asusto al comienzo pero cada vez que la miraba notaba algo en sus ojos…era…tristeza- Soy la majestuosa líder de los Biju, soy la mayor de todos , soy el Kyubi no Youko, para ti tu muerte! –grito la pelirroja mientras el rubio ladeo a un lado su cabeza-

-Pero…según como contaron..no te pareces a lo que ellos dijeron que era el kyubi…mas bien…no pareces como un mounstruo…si no como una niña común y corriente –Eso no solamente fue sinceridad al puro golpe, si no una dura estocada para el orgullo de la biju , a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, a pesar de estar tratando de esconderlo, el rubio su carcelero tenia razón , para hacer aunque fuera una grieta en el poderoso sello , tuvo que reunir energía año tras año , y estar ahí no solamente no le daba energía como antes , hasta parecía afectarle ,lo cual ella rápidamente corrió hacia el rubio y lo tiro en el suelo poniéndose ella encima de el al principio parecía querer estrangularlo-

-Muerete….muerete….muerete tu….tu eres el hijo de ese maldito humano! –Gritaba la pelirroja , enojada pero de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas del coraje – Ustedes los humanos..no les basta usarnos como armas para sus guerras! –decia ella en un tono furioso dándole golpes al rubio pero , esos golpes eran tan suaves que no le hacían mucho mas que una ligera molestia- Ahora nos quieren comer todo nuestro orgullo…nos quieren dejar encerrados , nos quieren ver lamentadonos…ustedes son los verdaderos mounstruos! –Grito la pelirroja mostrando su verdadera cara , según los amigos de su padre, el Kyubi no Youko, no era mas que una bestia gigante que solamente mataba por su simple capricho, lo que el rubio miraba en ese momento no era una bestia, si no una pequeña niña , atrapada y abandonada, casi como si hubiera sido torturada por los humanos , lo cual sorprendió esa actitud de la pelirroja al rubio , pero ella lo solto mientras se quedo con la mirada baja- Anda….riete….mira a una de las mas grandes bestias…aquí llorando y enojada tragándose su orgullo…riete y lárgate de aquí…humano inmundo…-pero antes que ella siguiera hablando entonces una frase del rubio hizo que abriera los ojos completamente-

-Yo no pienso reirme de ti…-decia el rubio mientras en eso el niño solamente se sentaba lentamente mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja sonriéndole- Para mi no eres un arma como un kunai que se puede lanzar…tu eres un ser viviente…dentro de mi pero un ser viviente…por eso no quiero herirte….en algún momento yo descubriré como liberarse…pero…hasta ese momento…seamos amigos vale? –decia el amigablemente con su clásica sonrisa amplia , de alguna forma comprendía a la pelirroja , desde que empezaron a entrenar a su hermana Akane , entonces le empezaron a decir los demás maestros de Akane, solamente lo subestimaban y no lo entrenaban, lo cual la pelirroja simplemente por un momento el rubio vio una sonrisa y una mirada de felicidad mientras la pelirroja se levanto y se alejo de el dándole la espalda-

-Aun me queda algo de orgullo…no sere amiga del hijo del maldito humano…pero aceptare tu trato…no te matare a cambio que me ayudes a liberarme algún dia..y hasta ese dia no te atrevas a morirte –decia la pelirroja cruzando los brazos mientras el rubio al notarlo , era como si ella dijera a su manera que si le gustaría ser su amiga-

-Vale!...por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki…me imagino que debería llamarte Kyu..-pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja-

-Kurama….mi nombre es Kurama…aunque puedes llamarme Kurama-sama , eso estaría bastante bien –decia en un tono arrogante la pelirroja mientras el rubio sonrio divertido mientras dijo-

-Ok Kura-chan –decia el rubio lo cual la pelirroja su rostro se puso rojo del enojo y la vergüenza de ese nombre-

-No te atrevas a llamarme así…maldito Gaki! –Grito la pelirroja mientras ahí inicio , una extraña amistad , entre la bestia milenaria , y su carcelero, aunque no hubo muchos cambios , solamente que ella hablaba varias veces con el rubio y básicamente se quedaban conversando hasta que no media el tiempo , a pesar de que según ella no era su amigo , parecía todo lo contrario después de un año, aunque la actitud de la pelirroja , no cambio mucho-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cerca de la Mansion de los Namikaze-Uzumaki , estaba un bosque cercano , según su padre , era tan basto como el territorio de los Nara , lo cual hacia que Minato diera tanto materiales como fuera posible de ese terreno fértil , su madre y su hermana normalmente entrenaban en los campos de entrenamiento ninja , mientras el…-

-Waa…-se oia un leve grito infantil, se podía ver al pequeño rubio caer de una rama rota mientras el rápidamente se levantaba , en ese lugar siempre era un buen lugar para entrenar el , no contaba con los consejos de su padre , ni las enseñanzas de su madre , solamente con algunos entrenamientos básicos que había encontrado los cuales ya había pasado Akane , gracias a la tutela de sus padres , rápidamente , el en comparación con alguien como ella , era una persona sin talento y le faltaban mil escalones para estar a su altura- Otra vez! –Grito mientras el volvió a dar un salto con fuerza y empezó a moverse entre las ramas tratando de sincronizar su velocidad y moverse tan rápido como puede , si ella aprendía una técnica , entonces el trabajaría mas duro para volverse mas fuerte , puede que el sea aun pequeño , pero su fuerza aumentaba constantemente , Akane no era la única que había heredado la sangre Uzumaki , ni el talento Namikaze , pero no del todo para ser reconocido-

-Jeje…-se oyo una leve risa , parecía infantil algo tierna y femenina , lo cual alerto los sentidos del rubio , mirando hacia una dirección mientras el se mantenía en una rama parado mas acostumbrado mientras miraba alrededor, cuando se concentro , entonces miro una sombra cercana lo cual en ese momento el se sorprendió al mirarla no era un animal , era humana en ese momento , el salió hacia ella , y la sombra con calma se fue rápidamente de ahí , incluso aunque el fuera a toda velocidad hacia la sombra , esa sombra de alguna manera se alejaba mas y mas hasta perderse totalmente , al ver que no encontraba aquella sombra solamente el rubio dedico a detenerse , respirando algo agitado-

-Que fue eso? –decia Naruto mientras en ese momento miraba alrededor pensaba en preguntar a Kurama si lo sentía pero oyo leves suspiros de sueño , estaba completamente dormida , y el había aprendido varias lecciones que el anoto en su mente sobre su prisionera , y una de esas era no despertarla si estaba tomando una siesta o estaba dormida- Le preguntare a Oka-san….cuando vuelva...-decia el rubio volviendo a dar vuelta de regreso , y salir rápidamente en dirección a su casa , ya había pasado la hora cercana a la que Akane y Kushina vuelven , y Pronto Minato terminaría los deberes de Hokage de hoy , así que debía volver pronto –

-Pero sin darse cuenta el rubio , la misma sombra , que era perteneciente a una niña , lo miraba , esa sombra solamente se le podían ver dos ojos de color carmín brillante con la mirada fija en el rubio –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya había llegado a casa de su entrenamiento diario , aunque sonara sencillo , entrenar en el Bosque cerca de su caso , era un gran desafio de físico y mental , al idear tantos caminos para lograr no perderse y terminar saliendo de Konoha por error o al menos esa era la opinión de el , después de una ducha , solamente estaba limpio mientras iba a sala después de oir a alguien entrar, solamente mostro una mirada serena y tranquila con una leve sonrisa , a decir verdad el no era tan apegado a su familia a pesar de su madre cariñosa , su padre y su hermana mayor , en ocasiones el pensaba que el era el que sobraba en esa familia mientras en ese momento se mira a una niña pelirroja de cabellera larga como su madre , su ropa constaba de un kimono purpura con toques floreados de color dorado , mientras se veía la iris de sus ojos de color rojo , gracias a los efectos de tener el chakra de la prisionera del rubio en su interior , el entrenamiento de Kushina tanto es Kenjutsu como también el control de chakra tanto normal como el del Kyubi para no descontrolarse por el momento , según ellos un parde años mas y comenzaría el entrenamiento de control total, a su lado se veía una mujer de minimo en apariencia 20 años y máximo 24 años , a pesar de que ya no era la jinchurinki , gracias a su legado del clan Uzumaki su cuerpo envejecia mas lentamente , se podía ver un rostro con una sonrisa que solamente una madre puede tener , un largo cabello rojo al igual que el de su hija , mientras ella parecía estar vestida con una camiseta naranja sin mangas un poco corta dejando a la vista su ombligo , y por encima de esta estaba el chaleco de chunin mientras se veía que tenia un pantalón anbu de color negro llegaba con una sonrisa familiar al ver a su hijo-

-Bienvenidas…Oka-san , Akane-neechan –Decia el tratando de sonar alegre , cada vez ese acto de tan solamente mostrarse alegre ante sus padres cada año que pasaba era algo seriamente difícil , mientras el parecía el dejado de lado , ellos no parecían notarlo y solamente concentrados en Akane , mientras ella solamente miraba con un ligero gesto en su rostro mostrando un rostro apacible y sinceramente era una chica sumamente atractiva-

-Jejeje Minato-kun vendrá temprano hoy , hoy será la reunión de los lideres de los clanes , asi que hay que prepararse –decia Kushina con un suspiro , sinceramente ella quería estar todo el dia descansando ya que había hecho todas las labores a tiempo record ayer y cuando llegara su esposo , tener un tiempo de calidad con el , pero no era sencillo ser hokage y la mujer del hokage-

-Claro Oka-sama –decia Akane educadamente , mostraba una leve sonrisa mientras en eso ella pasa a un lado mio mientras dice un leve- Vamos Nii-chan –decia ella amablemente , ella siempre ha sido asi , a pesar de tener todos los mimos de nuestros padres , incluso a pesar de saber que ella esta en un ningún completamente diferente al resto de los genins, no era orgullosa del mal sentido , era todo lo contrario y en sinceridad ella era una muy buena persona , a pesar de que era depistada a veces , el tenia una buena familia, pero lamentablemente ellos no lo trataban bien a pesar de su actitud amable , eso era una de las cosas que deprimia el rubio. Parecía incluso no existir para ellos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La noche llego con rapidez , su padre , Minato Namikaze , estaba haciendo un brindis con los demás lideres de clan , básicamente casi que daban pena verlos de esa manera , eran sin duda uno de los mas respetados lideres ahora riendo alegremente junto con el Hokage , mientras las Matriarcas del Clan , tenían su propia reunión , hablaba desde cosas de sus esposos , incluso chismes y cosas indebidas hasta de sus propios hijos , claramente no decidirán el destino con un matrimonio arreglado pero solamente bromeaban con las situaciones en que los encontraban-

-Los demás Jounins y Chunin invitados estaban cerca de los niños que serian los próximos genin de la siguiente generación mientras en ese momento se podía ver como las chicas , veian a Akane como una modelo a seguir mientras varios de los chicos casi que estaban luchando por ver quien iria a decirle primero un cumplido a Akane , era algo divertido de ver , y mas que sus madres y padres estaban cerca a pesar de estar reunidos respectivamente-

-Dejate de bromas! –Grito una voz llamado la atención mientras en ese momento se podía ver que el que dijo eso era Naruto mirando enojado estando al frente de su hermana , viendo a un chico pelinegro azabache , mientras el sonreía de manera arrogante mientras en ese momento Akane trataba de decir que parara su hermano-

-No te interpongas insecto…esto no es de tu incumbencia…esto es un tema ante la bella Hime y yo –decia el como si se trataba de un rey , el era arrogante , el nombre de ese chico era Sasuke Uchiha , después de que Fugaku gracias a varios de sus espias detuvo el golpe de estado junto con Minato , entonces el Clan Uchiha se vio como un Igual entre los clanes , pero aun asi entre los civiles , el Clan era sin duda uno de los mas grandes de la historia , dando como resultado a personas que se creían totalmente los superiores entre todos los de la aldea de Konoha , Fugaku no pudo mantener la crianza al tener sus deberes como líder del clan y Itachi , al ser mas maduro trato de hacer entender a Sasuke , pero solamente termino en envidia y en odio del hermano menor al mayor- Hime y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos..ella es sin duda superior toda una reina entre todos ustedes…por eso solamente ella puede estar con la elite…

-Pareces verla mas como un trofeo…..y como te atreves a juzgar a los demás como basura…eso no lo permitiré –Akane trataba de decir algo pero en eso el Rubio fue contra el pelinegro , una de las cosas en la que no se podía evitar ver en el rubio , era que el a pesar de que era el subestimado siempre protegería a su hermana , era algo sobreprotector y otra cosa era muy temperamental pero antes de llegar a conectarse un puñetazo Fugaku y Minato sujetaron a sus respectivos hijos , ambos se disculparon por la actitud de sus hijos mientras en ese momento Minato fue hacia el patio que estaba justamente al lado de la mansión mientras entonces el rubio mayor solamente suspiro algo frustrado mientras miraba a su hijo-

-Naruto…eso fue tonto lo que acabaste de hacer…a pesar de que paresca un presumido ese chico ha sido entrenado por Itachi-kun y tu sabes que el es uno de la elite de Konoha , si continuado entonces sin duda perderías…trata de no hacer cosas como esa…-Decia Minato dejando a un rubio menor algo frustrado , era dura la realidad , pero si el no lo despreciara como lo hace, si tan solo lo entrenara un momento , pensaba con furia el rubio , el también era su hijo y parecía no existir para el , mas bien parecía una vergüenza mientras en ese momento miro adentro de la casa cuando iba a entrando Minato solamente miro una gélida mirada de una pelirroja , esa mirada…era mas penetrante que cualquier arma pulsante , esa mirada fría de su propia hermana era algo que lastimaba sin duda , de alguna forma…a pesar de la actitud amable de su madre , el respeto que el tenia a su padre y todo lo que hacia para tratar de resaltar todos miraban con esa gélida mirada como si el fuera….alguien pequeño…alguien que es un estorbo….esa mirada…siempre la notaba en todos , excepto de su hermana hasta ese momento, herir su autoestima y luego su orgullo , el solamente prefirió ir a un sitio dentro del bosque del terreno Uzumaki-Namikaze , donde siempre iba cada vez que se sentía asi , era un claro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por que ellos siempre me ven como alguien inferior…incluso mis padres…incluso mi hermana…porque no pueden reconocerme como alguien mas! –decia gritando enojado frente a un claro , era un lago totalmente cristalino que sin duda reflejaba la luna nueva que estaba ese dia mientras el rubio lanzaba piedras hacia el lago haciéndolas revotar ,era siempre esa rutina no solamente en ese dia , si no cada vez que el quería entrenar con sus padres , ellos se negaban diciendo que no podían en ese momento , simplemente era una mentira , ellos daban el 100% de su tiempo libre casi todo el tiempo a Akane , ella gracias a Kami no mostraba señal de todo ese consentimiento como el orgulloso de ese Uchiha, pero aun asi…ella era como una dama de la alta sociedad…siempre elegante , siempre educada , y cada vez que el actuaba de manera equivocada siempre parecía reprocharlo de manera en que sonaba algo arrogante a veces , pero a pesar de eso nunca la vio como una princesa mimada , solamente el rubio se quedo mirando el cielo un momento , no importaba cuando se esforzara hasta esa edad , ellos simplemente lo subestimaban , incluso oyo a sus padres discutir sobre como debería ir a la academia , ellos dijeron que debía esperar un o dos años para entrar , si Akane ya es de su edad y por su intelecto, talento y habilidades en un parde meses mas se volverá una Genin , lo cual frustraba a Naruto, solamente quería estar solo en ese momento , simplemente en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban centrandos , en verdad…debio nacer en esa familia…solamente parecía el que siempre sobraba , el que siempre subestimaban…y casi que lo ignoraban…eso dolia a el…dolia…y mucho-

-Que pasa niño? –decia una voz femenina e infantil haciendo que el rubio instanteamente cayera del susto moviéndose a un lado rápidamente mirando a la dirección de la voz , entonces vio a donde estaba su espalda mirando a una sombra que ante la luz de la luna se empezó a aclarar la imagen como una niña de cabello rubio corto , su piel era tan palida que parecía brillar ante la luz de la luna , estaba vestida con un vestido elegante rojo y negro, con un sombrero negro encima de su cabeza, ante la noche se podía ver su iris brillar de un intenso color rojo pero eso no era lo mas impresionante , en su espalda pareciendo una rama gruesa de un árbol estaba pegada a su espalda y no solamente era una si no dos como si fueran alas , pero algo impresionante en que ante eso que parecían ramas , colgaban varios cristales multicolores dando un brillo mostrando bastante la figura desconocida , era sin duda…alguien hermosa mientras la chica solamente sonreía la chica dando una leve risa que el rubio reconocio- Hola…me llamo Flandre..Flandre Scarlet…quieres jugar conmigo…niño?


	2. Noche Carmesi

_**Capítulo 01: Noche Carmesi**_

-Naruto Uzumaki , apenas alguien con experiencia como ninja, su ingenio es muy superdotado que cualquier otra persona en su aldea incluso superando a Akane , lo usa para hacer todo tipo de travesuras y bromas , su astucia básicamente es casi un asesino silencioso en el caso de su forma de pasar desapercibido, de una familia prestigiada pero en no es el prestigiado y…única persona viviente ser amigo de uno de los seres más desconocidos y temibles para los humanos comunes con excepción a su prisionera-

-Eh? –Solamente eso salió de la boca del chico, en ese momento él estaba buscando algo de soledad, pero por ejemplo, esa chica que estaba parada en la sombra ante la actitud inocente del chico, la rubia que se llamó a si misma Flandre Scarlet, pareciera solamente dar un paso y deslizarse rápidamente hacia el rubio pero con un ligero aire suave y tranquilizante-

-Dije…que si querías jugar conmigo…es de mala educación no responder –decía ella ahora con una expresión ligera de berrinche pero eso no quitaba la expresión de sus ojos , por un momento sintió una mirada afilada , como la de un animal en pleno ataque , pero su rostro mostraba otra aura , alegre , juguetona , traviesa pero sobre todo desconocido para el rubio , antes de que se diera cuenta la rubia lo jalaba ahora la expresión de su rostro era alegre tanto en Naruto como en la Scarlet- Juguemos juguemos!

-Pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo, ella en ocasiones que parecía moverse parecía flotar en el aire, lo que más le dio curiosidad es que ella no mostrara chakra, pero él no parecía el único extrañado por la actitud del otro, sin más el rubio se rindió ante la petición de la niña y empezaron a andar por el bosque-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No sabía cuándo había pasado de tiempo Naruto, estaba en medio de un juego de escondite, ahora que se dio cuenta era muy oscuro de noche, seguramente ella no lo encontraría por lo cual iba a llamarla cuando-

-Te encontré~~ -Eso sorprendió al rubio cuando giro rápidamente vio los ojos carmesí de la rubia brillando ligeramente en la oscuridad, era como si lo que resaltaba más en la oscuridad a ella, eran sus ojos de color rubí – No te lo esperabas, Yo veo mucho más mejor en la oscuridad que en el día…en el día me debilito mucho –Decía ella actuando dramáticamente haciendo como si ella estuviera totalmente cansando y demostrando como era ella de día-

-Jejejeje…la verdad eso me parece extraño, realmente yo me siento como reanimado en la noche más que el día, es un poco extraño no? –decía el riendo mientras la rubia rápidamente lo acompaño en la risa- Por cierto dijiste mal eso…era mucho mejor no mucho más mejor –decía el arreglando el error de pronunciación mientras ella sacaba la lengua de manera tierna golpeándose ligeramente la frente como si se diera cuenta de eso , para el chico , eso era bastante tierno-

-Uzumaki-san –decía ella sonriendo pero ahí en ese momento ambos notaron algo moverse entre las ramas de los árboles y se veían un Murciélago con los ojos rojos brillando mientras parecía mirar fijamente a Flandre mientras ella solamente inflaba las mejillas de ella ligeramente en una expresión de berrinche mientras en ese momento lo miraba- Al parecer ya me tengo que ir por este día…Onee-sama se enojara si no voy pronto –decía ella pero en ese momento antes de que el Murciélago volviera a desaparecer este termina aplastado en múltiples pedazos sin darse cuenta el rubio-

-Oh en serio? –decía Naruto mientras sonreía algo forzado , la verdad se había alegrado de haber jugado con ella mientras ella le daba un tierno abrazo haciendo que el rubio rápidamente se sonrojara un poco-

-Me divertí de nuevo pero trata de mejorar. O me aburriré la próxima vez que juguemos al escondite o que te atrape –decía ella sonriendo alegremente , espera ella volvería mañana- Esta vez ve al otro bosque cerca de ese lugar donde hay tres troncos clavados , y ven cerca de la noche en el atardecer está bien –decía ella pero en ese momento ella sonríe un poco más ampliamente poniendo nervioso al rubio- Naruto cierra los ojos…-Él estaba confundido , pero en eso noto la misma mirada afilada de la Rubia entonces solamente cerro los ojos lentamente , estaba algo confundido y se imaginaba que haría la rubia , pero en ese momento-

-Ah! –Dio un leve quejido de dolor, sintió algo punzante en su cuello como si un parde agujas estuvieran clavándose en su cuello como colmillos mientras en eso ligeramente abre los ojos un momento sin que ella se dé cuenta y mira como ella lo estaba mordiendo con algo de fuerza haciendo que saliera sangre de su cuello, pero cuando ella lo suelta, la herida rápidamente se cierra mientras ella entreabría los ojos ya que también los tenia cerrados mientras ella miraba a el rubio-

-Tramposo ~~ -decía ella infantilmente y acusadoramente mientras el rubio se ponía nervioso y ligeramente trataba de no caerse en ese momento mientras ella solamente con las manos en la espalda en una pose algo inocente de la rubia- Ese es el símbolo…y la maldición que te deje –Eso asusto el rubio mientras ella continuo hablando- Eso quiere decir que eres mi amigo…y vas a serlo toda la eternidad –decía ella susurrando lo último , pero el rubio no oyó pero se alegró ante lo primero que dijo mientras la rubia ligeramente da un leve salto pero en ese momento ella parecía flotar hasta la rama de un árbol- Nos veremos mañana Naru-kun –decía ella divertida mientras ella iba hacia la oscuridad del bosque mientras en ese momento el rubio ligeramente mareado solamente trataba de ubicarse para ir en camino a casa , extrañamente cuando lo mordió su cuerpo se sintió débil un momento , y no sabía por qué-

-La más atónita era la pelirroja prisionera que había presenciado como esa chica le mordió en el cuello al principio un sentimiento extraño en su pecho hacia que sus intenciones asesinas se mostraran un momento pero...parece que se confundió pero…cuando lo mordió y lo soltó aunque sea por un momento noto una energía del cuerpo del rubio empezando a emerger , eso era muy extraño solamente vio eso como coincidencia y decidió volver a estar silenciosa , aunque ayudo al rubio en su mareo dándole parte de su chakra de manera leve , ella se estaba recuperando un poco más rápido mientras más crecía el rubio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El después de un rato había llegado a su casa , estaban ahora todo calmado mientras entraba lentamente a la casa pudo ver como algunos de los hombres estaban dormidos arropados , al parecer de nuevo su padre y los demás patriarcas de los clanes se les pasaron las copas , era un mal habito que lo agarro del maestro y padrino de él , Jiraiya , él era una de las personas que reconocía el ingenio del rubio pero él no lo entrenaba por una simple razón , él quería que él tuviera más experiencia antes de entrenarlo seriamente por lo cual era una razón distinta a la de Minato y eso también radico en Akane , quería que ellos tuvieran una misión Mínimo B antes de entrenarlos-

-El rubio solamente dio un suspiro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba lentamente las escaleras subiendo hasta el siguiente piso, era muy oscuro pero los ojos del rubio extrañamente se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad, será por todo el tiempo en el que jugo con Flan-chan, en ese momento cuando iba en dirección a su cuarto, oye una puerta abrirse y ve a Akane, ahora con una mirada de preocupación mientras el rubio le sonríe, como siempre algo forzado-

-Perdona Onee-chan…no debí interferir…aunque no deberías estar dormida ya? –decía el rubio mirando a la pelirroja mientras ella solamente se quedó mirando y dijo de manera leve aunque el rubio escucho claramente-

-Es que…me preocupe como saliste…y tardaste mucho...-decía la pelirroja mientras el rubio tenia de nuevo su sonrisa de "No te preocupes" lo cual solamente hizo reír levemente a la pelirroja mientras ella le daba un saludo con su mano y volvía a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para irse a dormir , al mismo tiempo que ella cerró la puerta de su cuarto el rubio lentamente su sonrisa se desvaneció, y fue hacia su habitación , la abrió cerrando la puerta para detrás suyo , caminando hacia su cama solamente se dedicó a tirarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos-

-Era un trago amargo no?, que él lo reconocían como una persona indefensa y que no podía hacer nada , no odiaba a su familia ni a nadie de su aldea a pesar de los insultos y la manera en que lo veían como un estorbo , solamente era un mal trago cada día , lo que hacía él se entristeciera por sus padres y se enojara por sí mismo , su hermana era una chica de buen corazón , a pesar de su forma seria de expresarse lamentablemente ella es por así decirlo , la clase alta mientras él era de la baja , era simplemente la categoría que los demás colocaban y eso le molestaba , para el Akane era su hermana y punto, solamente pensando esos momentos hasta que sin darse cuenta cayó víctima del sueño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Los sueños son extraños no? Nos abren a ventanas a lo que no podemos entender en un principio , en ese momento solamente en su mundo de los sueños estaban en ese momento mirando como una chica de cabello azulado estallaba de enojo atacando a varias personas , también miro a varias chicas , una pelirroja con una vestimenta verdosa , otra peliblanca con un vestido parecido a los de una sirviente como los que vio del señor feudal cuando visito Konoha , una pelirroja con una especie de alas de murciélago en la cabeza y otras en la espalda , cada una parecía aparecer en su cabeza , pero de repente su rango de visión empezó a recorrer los pasillos de una mansión rápidamente pasando hasta lo más profundo del sótano mirando una puerta de madera y cuando vio el interior totalmente oscuro solamente pudo ver dos ojos carmesí , afilados como los de una bestia sanguinaria-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Solamente se oyó un ligero golpe con un quejido algo de molestia en ese momento el rubio había caído de la cama mientras aún estaba envuelto en las sabanas mientras miraba el techo , ahí sentía un ligero ardor , era justamente donde estaba esa mordida en su cuello , solamente era algo que lo molestaba pero eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo , posiblemente la hora era el medio día , mientras lentamente se levantaba y arreglaba su cama para cambiarse a una camisa negra con unos pantalones cortos de color azul claro mientras en ese momento adormilado trato de levantarse pero en un momento él se quedaba ligeramente mareado aún seguía afectado no sabía porque se sentía así-

**"Ese es el símbolo…y la maldición que te deje….."**

-Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del rubio mientras se rio internamente al creer eso , era imposible que Flan-chan fuera capaz de hacer algo así como un sello parecido a una maldición a menos que fuera Uzumaki , pero eso no explicaría muy bien como ella parecía que volara anoche mientras el rubio bajaba al piso de abajo , pudo ver a Minato sentando en la sala mientras el solamente suspiro levemente , el parecía esperarlo para hablar con él , seguramente fue por el enojo que hizo contra el heredero de los Uchiha mientras en ese momento el solamente giro la cabeza-

-Ah Naruto…-decía él una voz calmada, su personalidad era tranquila relajada, pero cuando era serio era reflexivo y algunas veces mostro paternidad hacia el mientras él se ponía de pie mientras solamente se rascaba la cabeza- Oye…sé que no te agrado como actuó ese Uchiha…y que hablara de esa manera de mi hija. A pesar de ser el Hijo de Fugaku, en serio me molesto su manera de actuar…pero tampoco debes actuar tan precípitemente….

-Tou-san –dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba en ese momento fijamente y dio un respiro antes de decir- Cuando me vas a entrenar a mi…yo pertenezco al clan tanto como Akane , también quiero entrenar junto con Ustedes…-Decía El rubio menor mientras en ese momento el Mayor solamente dio un suspiro mientras volvió a hablar-

-Naruto, ya hemos hablado de esto….Que Akane se vuelva fuerte y todo el entrenamiento que hacemos con ella es otro nivel y estamos ocupados en varias cosas de la aldea…además…-Pero cuando intento hablar de nuevo entonces el rubio en una expresión Impotente dijo-

-Entonces que pretendes que yo sea la oveja negra mientras ella es la que siempre ustedes ven que se luzca…yo también soy tu hijo! –Grito el rubio ahora enojado mientras Minato su mirada se volvió fría-

-Naruto….hemos hablado de esto una y otra y otra y otra vez…incluso si haces esa clase de berrinche…tenemos cosas importantes , lo siento…-decía él mientras el rubio menor solamente bajo la mirada asintiendo como si entendiera pero en su mente era otra cosa , no entendía por qué…siempre que le decía esa verdad irrefutable ponía esa mirada…esa mirada gélida como el hielo como si lo menospreciada…él era igual a su hermana , solamente que el necesitaba entrenar en ese momento , Si la venciera en ese momento , ellos lo apreciarían , entonces solamente decidió en vez de comer ahí solamente comer en uno de sus lugares favoritos-

-Sin darse cuenta, en ese momento Akane que estaba en las escaleras oyó esa discusión, pero en eso solamente decidió quedarse quieta, mientras el rubio se iba, eso era lo que pensaba el de ella….no…tal vez solamente estaba enojado, aunque ella también pensaba que era injusto que el rubio no fuera entrenado, aunque solamente debía concentrarse en controlar la energía del kyubi para que no dañe a nadie en el futuro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El rubio solamente salió del terreno de los Namikaze-Uzumaki , y fue directo al lugar donde según el vendían la mejor comida del Mundo Ichiraku Ramen-

-Sean bienvenidos a Ichiraku Ramen , aquí todos son bienvenidos –decía una castaña de piel morena , ojo de igual color que su cabello mientras se veía que aún estaba en la época de adolescencia , pero en ese momento en su brazo se veía una bandana ninja atada en su brazo entre el hombro y su brazo , mientras ella sonreía alegremente recibiendo a los clientes y desliéndose de ellos ahí localiza una cabellera rubia- Ah…Uzugaki-kun –decía ella con alegría mientras el rubio ponía una mirada fingida de enojo , a pesar de que ese nombre que ella le dio era divertido , lo molestaba un poco mientras en ese momento ella era como una hermana mayor de el- Como te va hoy?

-Diría que no muy bien….aun Minato-tosan no quiere entrenarme –decía el rubio desanimado con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios mientras la peli castaña solamente le sonrió al rubio, aunque no eran tan amigos, ella es una de las personas junto con su padre que eran los que trataban bien al rubio no por su familia, si no por cómo era el, un niño revoltoso pero de buen corazón-

-Aquí tienes para animarte –decía la castaña sirviendo un plato de Ramen algo extraño era como todo combinado mientras el rubio sus ojos brillaban- Un "Especial Ayame-sama" para animar cualquier corazón –decía ella orgullosa de su platillo aunque por su aspecto casi nadie lo comía , excepción del rubio , que el tan solo mirarlo empezó a devorarlo gustosamente ante el la alegría de ambos , solamente el rubio duro unos momentos ahí mientras el solamente volvía en camino por las calles de Konoha mientras en ese momento saludaba amistosamente a Ayame despidiéndose con su brazo y volvía a salir corriendo buscando su otra acción favorita en el día…hacer bromas mientras en ese momento solamente pudo notar miradas algo gélidas de algunos que ya lo conocían no por sus bromas si no por ser quien era, a pesar de que la mayoría de los que lo conocían lo veían como una Oveja negra , el seguía sonriendo , eso no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo-

-En ese momento fue a un lugar que era un salón de almuerzo para algunos Chunin de la academia ninja mientras en ese momento antes de que cualquiera lo hubiera previsto al menos, algo estallo soltando un olor fétido en todo el salón de ese edificio y solamente se oyó una risa infantil todos los ninjas gritaron al mismo tiempo enojados de manera algo chistosa-

-NARUTO! –Dieron inicio a una persecución hacia el rubio mientras él iba de alguna manera más rápido y ágil a ellos antes de que ellos llegaran a un techo él lograba esconderse y quedarse guidado en un barandal de manera en que pareciera como si desapareciera haciendo que ellos fueran a una dirección en la que creían que fue mientras el lucia estaba orgulloso de su broma del día pero a su espalda una voz lo dejo totalmente sorprendido-

-No deberías hacer esa clase de bromas , tienes mucha suerte de que ellos sean apenas novatos –decía una voz despreocupada en eso el rubio gira lentamente mientras en ese momento el veía a un peli plateado con una máscara que cubría parte inferior de su rostro mientras su bandana estaba cubriendo uno de sus ojos , el llevaba el clásico uniforme de un Jounin , mientras el rubio iba a escapar cuando él lo agarro de la ropa mientras el rubio se quedó suspirando , no importaba que pasaba , Kakashi Hatake , era el conocido Copy-Ninja y también , el único con un record personal de no haber perdido ninguna vez en una persecución contra Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A pesar de todo lo que paso el Mínimo castigo que hizo Kakashi, es que Naruto le invitara otro almuerzo, a pesar de que era el hijo no tan apreciado de Minato, aún seguía teniendo dinero del que guardaba de su mesada, mientras él estaba llorando mirando su monedero de sapo vacío, entonces el peli plateado decía en un tono despreocupado como siempre-

-Deberías empezar a ser más serio, si sigues actuando como un niño travieso, no harás que nadie te respete al final solamente se reían de ti cuando oigan tu nombre –decía Kakashi mientras el rubio suspiro en ese momento mientras volvía a sonreír ampliamente-

-Pero reconocerán el Nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, a pesar de que sea una broma al principio luego me reconocerán como un gran ninja y como el próximo Hokage! –decía alegremente mientras hacía que una gota pasara por la nuca del peli plateado , a pesar de no conocerlo del todo , de alguna manera a él le había caído bien el rubio , mientras el respetaba su forma de entrenar y su forma de pelear , aunque sinceramente le sorprendía…no muchos logran hacerle una broma pesada a Chunin ,Jounin inclusive Anbus y salirse con la suya fácilmente, el rubio era un maestro en ese caso , pero ante la seriedad…bueno…esa es otra historia-

-Seguro que lo serás…-decía divertido el peli plateado como si fuera una broma , aunque fuera así el rubio era fácil de molestar aunque eso también alegraba el rubio de vez en cuando, pero en la mente del peli plateado sabía que el si podía serlo ,casi que lo empezaba a ver como un discípulo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya era cercano al atardecer mientras el rubio había pasado un buen rato con Kakashi iba al campo de entrenamiento donde justamente vio tres troncos clavados en el suelo , pero para su mala fortuna no estaba solo-

-Hola debilucho! –decía una voz algo orgullosa de sí mismo , casi al punto de sonar arrogante mientras se veía un pequeño grupo , era el trio de amigos , Shino Aburame , Hinata Hyuga , y el molesto KIba Inuzuka , aunque ellos no tuvieran mal corazón , el ultimo mencionado…era un poco orgulloso- Trataste de enfrentarte a Sasuke la última vez…claramente ibas a perder

-No se puede saber si no lo intentas…porque no lo enfrentas? –decía devolviéndole la sonrisa al castaño de manera que él se molestara pero de momento no supiera que decir, era divertido, a pesar de ser molesto, cuando ellos se molestaban casi pareciera que fueran amigos-

-Si tienes tanto valor…ven aquí mañana y te lo demostrare…hoy no podemos porque Hiashi-sama va a regañar a Hinata si llega antes del anochecer…y a pesar de ser algo molesto ella se pierde muy fácilmente –decía Kiba sin medir sus palabras poniendo nerviosa a la Ojiperla, mientras ella solamente se quedaba algo silenciosa al mirar al rubio mientras el trio se iba de ese momento un poco molesto, el rubio suspiro-

-"Ahora Kiba es el arrogante, acaso todo el mundo con clan quiere arruinarme el día?" –Irónicamente no se dio cuenta que también se refería a él al referirse a Minato haciendo que básicamente se auto insultara-

-Ese Inu-kun me parece algo molesto –decía una voz que reconoció el rubio y lo sorprendió al instante que se habían ido el trio, era la pequeña Flan-chan que estaba sentando justamente en el tronco mientras ella miraba sonriendo a Naruto- Viniste…Naru-kun –decía ella con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro mientras en ese momento el rubio solamente se le quedo sonriendo a su amiga-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya era de noche, en la Mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki, se veía como Akane estaba descansando tranquilamente pero en eso oye en la sala a sus padres hablar-

-De nuevo Naru-chan volvió a hacer de las suyas, según me dijo Kakashi-san –decía una sonriente Kushina , siempre era la que le causaba diversión oír sobre las travesuras de su hijo , mientras Minato a pesar de que en verdad le divertían no era del tipo de personas que le gustarían que sus hijos actuaran así-

-A pesar de eso, debería empezar a actuar más maduro, ha este paso no será más que un payaso en la academia –decía Minato un poco serio ante esa actitud solamente miro a Kushina que estaba algo molesta por el comentario de su esposo, pero tenía razón, si seguía actuando si solamente pareciera que ser ninja para él es un pasatiempo pero cuando miraron el cielo que ya era de noche por una de las ventanas- Me pregunto que estará haciendo…ya se está haciendo tarde…

-Seguramente él fue a casa de alguno de sus amigos y seguramente se quedó allá –decía Kushina un poco preocupada pero usando ese razonamiento se relajó, pero ellos no pudieron notar que alguien había ido al techo de la Mansión y luego se había ido, esa persona era Akane Uzumaki, a pesar de estar vistiendo su clásico Kimono era muy ágil con este, pero su mirada estaba con preocupación-

-Ella conocía un poco a su hermano, para saber que él no era de los que tenían muchos amigos más bien solamente personas que le agradaban pero no eran amigos y los demás chicos de su edad eran un poco lo contrario la mayoría, por lo que le preocupo y entonces ella fue a buscarlo, gracias al entrenamiento básico de su padre, pudo sentir el chakra del rubio lo cual fue en esa dirección pero sentía que había algo ahí….algo…diferente…-

-Después de recorrer un largo camino saltando de techo en techo llego al bosque del campo de entrenamiento 7, donde empezó a caminar y mirar a los alrededores buscando a su hermano pero cuando oyó un ruido rápidamente ella se escondió en uno de los arbustos mientras miraba todo claramente, esperando que fuera un guardia pero…-

-Waaaa! –Era un grito de un niño mientras saltaba saliendo de las ramas de un árbol mientras en ese momento otra persona estaba yendo directamente hacia él, estando detrás suyo y lo abrazo con fuerza haciéndolo caer y ambos parecieran que iban a caer pero en ese momento estaban flotando, el niño sorprendido miro a su amiga, y ella era la que sonreía de manera traviesa dándose cuenta que el rubio estaba sorprendido de que ella por así decirlo pudiera volar-

-Dios…Flan-chan nunca podre ganarte, incluso en la noche te volviste mejor atrapándome y escondiéndote, aunque no me fue difícil verte –decía Naruto un poco quejumbroso haciendo que Flandre estuviera riendo ante esa actitud, era extraño, desde que ya era de noche el rubio estaba sintiéndose un poco más renovado y la vista de la noche era un poco más clara, según él era su imaginación-

-Es porque debes ser tan bueno como yo…que soy una bruja…que hace hechizos mágicos para desaparecer –decía ella sacando lo que parecía un bastón pero las puntas de este con gran detalle, casi parecían el símbolo de un corazón en una carta de póker, mientras el bastón era muy curveado para ser normal pero ella lo movía como una varita mágica, ante su broma del rubio-

-Akane quien estaba escondida en los arbustos se quedaba mirando a la chica, parecía de la edad de ella y la del rubio mientras en ese momento, se le quedo mirando sus ropas eran extrañas y lo que más la extraño era eso que parecían ramas saliendo de su espalda con cristales colgando de está dando un efecto multicolor, pero sin duda era rara esa niña, a diferencia de su hermano, sentía un extraño presentimiento ante esa chica…ella tenía algo…oscuro-

-Naru-kun…ya debo irme, Mi Onee-sama debe estar llamándome –decía ella de repente mientras le sonreía amigablemente al rubio mientras entonces le dijo- Misma hora mañana? –Preguntaba con ternura mientras el rubio solamente asintiendo dijo-

-Claro que si Dattebayo…-Pero en eso él se quedó silencioso cuando ella de repente se acercó al rápidamente y dio una mordida a su cuello, lo cual no solamente sorprendió al rubio, la pelirroja estaba totalmente sorprendida ante esa acción pero eso hizo molestarla un poco que tratara así a su hermano pero cuando noto sangre vio que lo lastimaba iba a ir cuando ella lo soltó y la herida se cerró al instante-

-No se te olvide que eso es la marca que somos amigos….nos veremos mañana…Naru-kun –decía ella en un tono canturreante mientras se iba por el bosque y rápidamente desapareció en la oscuridad , Akane miraba a su hermano quien se sobaba el cuello , extrañamente para él , no se sentía tan mareado como ayer y decidió ir rápidamente a casa dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, Akane ante su control de chakra pudo ir más rápido que él y llegar antes a la mansión sin que sus padres sospecharan que se había ido-

-Claramente el rubio no tuvo su misma suerte, cuando llego a casa, sus padres molestos le preguntaron porque llego tarde, él había creado miles de excusas tratando de que ellos lo dejaran ir, al final Sus padres se resignaron y le dijeron que si se cuidaba y volvía siempre entonces no estaría castigado solamente si volvía intacto por suerte para el rubio ellos no notaron la recién marca de la mordida, mientras Akane mirando abajo en la sala tenía dos dudas-

**-Quien era esa niña tan rara?-**

**-Y qué relación tenía con su hermano-**

(Suena celos no? XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cada vez los días lucían más cortos para la Familia Namikaze-Uzumaki tanto para sus padres como sus hijos , las visitas de Naruto hacia Flan-chan eran diarias y cada vez duraron más , hasta el punto en que el rubio mintió que el entrenaba secretamente con Kakashi , Kakashi al ser interrogado por Minato , sabía que era otra cosa pero personal del rubio y decidió ayudarlo en su mentira , no le iba a preguntar al rubio solamente que no lo involucrara tanto en sus problemas a pesar de que le agrade el rubio no quiere terminar con varios problemas por culpa de el-

-Akane quien seguía a su hermano cada día, estaba ahí espiando como el pasaba el tiempo con Flan-chan, pero no noto ningún cambio en su hermano, pero ellos eran amigos cada vez más unidos, el rubio le decía sobre él, sobre su familia (que no le gustaba hablar mucho de eso) Sobre algunas personas de la aldea que le agradaban, Cuando le pregunto eso a Flan ella simplemente dijo-

"Es un secreto" –decía en tono juguetón, aunque eso no era lo más le preocupaba a la pelirroja, fue una noche que al final ella decidió mostrarse, era como el quinceavo encuentro de Flan-chan y el-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto iba como siempre al campo de entrenamiento , esperando a que su amiga llegara , quien diría que Flan fueran tan amigable , es su mejor amiga y una de las únicas a decir verdad pero ella no parecía con la intención de dañarlo mientras esperaba una voz conocida le llego a un lado , pero no pertenecía a la rubia-

-Naruto-ni...vámonos a casa…ya está atardeciendo –decía la voz de una pelirroja menor a su lado , era su hermana Akane Uzumaki , mientras ella miraba fijamente al rubio , él se ponía nervioso tratando de buscar una excusa-

-Pues…yo quede en venir aquí…porque me enviaron una carta de amor y bueno no se de quien así que esperare un rato más y iré a casa –Decía el rubio tratando de lucir convincente pero en ese momento Akane lo toma de la mano y se lo iba a llevar jalando hacia fuera del campo pero en eso una voz fría dijo-

-Que planeas hacerle a Naru-kun? –decía una voz conocida para el rubio, pero en el tono en el que sonaba era frio, casi como si fuera de otra persona casi a las afueras del campo de entrenamiento se podía ver a la Amiga de Naruto, Flandre, pero esta vez no lucia amigable como siempre, su mirada era más afilada que nunca casi al punto de que sentía como si un animal salvaje quisiera matarlos

-Más bien tu que planeas hacer con mi hermano…acaso planeas aprovecharte de él, quieres lastimarlo o qué? –decía Akane ahora en un tono severo mientras su mirada se volvió gélida pero no era verdad , ella en realidad tenía miedo , la mirada de la rubia extrañamente estaba haciéndola temblar del miedo , era algo muy diferente a lo que hubiera sentido hasta ahora-

-Con que tú eres su hermana…ya veo ya veo…pero...eso te da el derecho a llevártelo a la fuerza –decía la rubia ahora caminando lentamente hacia la pelirroja ella estaba ahora en una posición defensiva, mientras la rubia caminaba hacia ella, estaba teniendo miedo pero no dejaría a su hermano en garras de alguien que busca de dañarlo o al menos eso pensaba ella pero ahí se oyó la voz del rubio-

-Flan-chan….creo que por hoy…me iré temprano...perdona que no pueda jugar contigo…pero hoy viene mi padrino Jiraiya…y se enojaran mucho si no estoy – No era una mentira lo que decía el rubio, que hoy iba a venir el Ermitaño de la Montaña y Sanín de Konoha, Jiraiya, Flan en ese instante solamente se quedó parada y sonríe tiernamente-

-Ya veo ya veo por eso tu hermana te ha ido a buscar…en verdad eres un descuidado Naru-kun –decía ella en reproche mientras Naruto solamente estaba apenado, Akane estaba sudando frio pero ahora estaba tranquila pero miro a su hermano en todo momento el no mostraba miedo como si supiera eso de Flan, pero después de unas risas de la niña y el niño, Flandre se fue caminando hacia el bosque y claramente desapareciendo en la vegetación-

-Ahí solamente quedo un silencio incomodo entre los dos hermanos, de alguna forma, sentía una sensación incomoda mientras el rubio solamente se giró y fue a caminar en dirección a su casa pero entonces Akane dijo-

-Naruto…perdona por haberte seguido…pero esa chica es muy peligrosa, yo pienso que tu…-Pero fue interrumpida-

-Por qué no tratas de aprender a comprender a las personas Akane-nee? –decía en un tono serio el niño rubio mientras Akane estaba un poco confundida por la actitud de ahora de Naruto, mientras el sigue hablando- Desde hace mucho siempre tú has sido la mayor, la que todos veneran , las que todos respetan y la que todos escuchan lo que piensa casi como si fuera una orden...

-En ese momento Akane solamente lucia más confundida mientras el rubio al verla así el suspiro levemente mientras en ese momento el empezó a hablar- Simplemente déjame en paz…tú tienes todos los lujos posibles…y yo no tengo mucho…

-El después de decir eso, al ver que su hermana no comprendía lo que quería decir, solamente se fue a casa y su hermana poco después lo siguió, pero desde ese día ha creado una distancia, entre él y su hermana, Akane solamente trato de ser una buena hermana sin darse cuenta que ante varias de sus acciones lastimaba más que nadie a su hermano-

-Los días pasaron, Akane trataba de seguir a su hermano pero el rápidamente la engañaba con un callejón sin salida e iba a donde su amiga Flan, casi que sus juegos duraban ahora mucho más, era como si su amistad se volviera más fuerte cada día, pero no solamente eso paso un día antes de la nueva reunión de los clanes junto en la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki, Jiraiya había dicho algo que Inquieto al Rubio Mayor, era una predicción-

"El que nació sin lujos ni brillo sigue adelante"

"Poco a poco unas sombras de color rojo lo rodean como amigos que lo ayudan"

"El seguirá luchando contra todo los malos con un símbolo de luz falso"

"Él se volverá diferente a todos los seres que se han conocido"

"Pero no se sabrá si el tendrá la intención de quemar todas las hojas del bosque o ayudarlas a florecer para el futuro"

-Carecía de sentido para Minato, solamente espero hacer todo lo que podía por Akane y luego por Naruto, para que el futuro resultara bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hoy era la reunión entre los clanes de la Aldea de Konoha, Nuevamente los Patriarcas como las Matriarcas de los Clanes junto con sus sucesores llegaron a la Mansión de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, esta vez esperando no terminar borrachos y derribados en el suelo pero antes que nada Minato cuando llegaron todos los invitados atrajo la atención de todos e iba a dar un Anuncio, además de los clásicos anuncios de la mejoras de la Aldea, pero esto era más importante y esperado por todos-

-Quiero decir hoy ante todos….que el heredero de mi Clan y el futuro del Clan Uzumaki será…Nuestra querida Hija Akane Uzumaki –decía el sonriendo alegremente mientras todos los clanes lo esperaban pero aun así estaban felices por el anuncio del rubio mayor , aunque fuera un poco difícil para Naruto , pero era feliz por su hermana- y también hay algo más…-Lo cual todos creían que solamente era ese anuncio entonces él dijo algo que fue como un golpe directo al pecho de Naruto- Ahora cuando crezca ella será la sucesora de nosotros…ella cuando crezca será mejor que la llamen como…La quinta Hokage –En eso todo el lugar estalló en aplausos y felicidades a la rubia , pero los que conocían el rubio además de su familia se quedaban mirando al Naruto-

-El…estaba herido…su sueño y la esperanza que tenía…acaba de ser arrebatada por su propio padre, su sueño de ser el próximo Hokage, ahora era cumplido para el futuro de Akane-

-No…-Susurro, no podía aceptarlo- No…No…-Era imposible que lo aceptara pero en eso da un simple grito llamando la atención de todos- NO! –Eso hizo llamar la atención de todos incluso sorprendiendo a su familia mientras el rápidamente señalo a Akane- Si quieren que Akane sea la futura Hokage….tendrá que vencerme a mi…ya que yo…seré el próximo Hokage!

-En ese momento todos los Clanes herederos del clanes empezaron a reírse, el payaso de Naruto, vencer a la poderosa Hime, Akane, era casi un mal chiste si no fuera tan gracioso para ellos pero una voz hizo callar a todos-

-Sería interesante un duelo por el futuro líder del Clan y Konoha no lo crees Minato-san? –decía un hombre pelinegro con varias vendas cubriendo todo su rostro, era Danzo, era un buen amigo de Minato, él tuvo un pasado algo frustrante pero de alguna manera empezó a ver la luz y actuar de manera a favor del gobierno, creando un sección Anbu "La Raíz" haciendo unos Ninja más poderosos claramente con la voluntad del Hokage en su sección-

(Aquí Danzo y la raíz no es malvada, ya los cague a muchos XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al final la idea del duelo, fue aceptada, en el pateo de la Mansión se veía a Naruto en guardia mientras Akane lo miraba fijamente queriendo no pelear pero en él se negó aceptar un no como respuesta, todo el mundo veía la rivalidad de sus hermanos, el que estaba más abajo contra la más arriba, era un encuentro a pesar de ser extraño, era un poco interesante-

-Comiencen! –Ahí el rubio rápidamente fue contra Akane pero en ese momento el saco una bomba de humo lanzándola y estallando justo al frente de ellos de manera que Akane no pudiera evitarlo, pero en ese momento ella hace unos sellos de manos mientras inhalaba humo-

-Fuuton: Reppudan –Ahí disparo una gran cantidad de aire haciendo que el humo se dispersara mientras veía como el rubio trataba de darle una patada pero en eso cuando ella lo bloquea siente algo claro , era un Bushin , pero no reacciono cuando el rubio fue por un lado tratando de darle un puñetazo pero ella al notar que él no iba con la intención de golpearla solamente lo sujeta del brazo y trata de derribarlo , pero en eso él se libera del agarre rápidamente atacándola cuerpo a cuerpo mientras ella le seguía , en cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a la agilidad el rubio y la fuerza de Akane ambos estaban algo igualados mientras el de un salto retrocede mientras en ese momento , la pelirroja decidida va contra el rubio pero no se da cuenta que había debajo de ella una bomba bengala haciendo que una luz cegadora , pero el rubio esta vez no se limitó en darle una fuerte patada en el mentón mientras ella estaba ciega-

-En eso ella abre los ojos mientras en ese momento su expresión cambia a ser fría, rápidamente sujeta con un brazo al rubio de la camisa y con la otra mano empezaba a reunirse energía conocida por Minato, quien estaba sorprendido-

-Fukazen Rasengan! (Incompleta Bola Espiral) –Decía Akane mientras una esfera apenas formándose en su mano la utilizaba para impactar al rubio en el estómago mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, esa técnica no era mortal, era como un Rasengan pero solo el golpe, se dispersaba y o atacaba girando si no en un impacto era como un remolino de viento breve, pero en eso el rubio empezó a levantarse realmente lastimado-

-Naruto…ya es suficiente…no trates de levantarte a pesar de no ser perfecto, esa técnica te daño bastante físicamente, ahora no podría ser capaz de continuar peleando –Pero ese momento el seguía caminando hacia Akane mientras ella solamente hacia sellos de manos disparando de su boca potentes ataques de viento con el Fuuton: Reppudan, pero a pesar de darle al rubio, el seguía caminando hacia la chica mientras él la miraba fijamente a sus ojos y empezó a hablar-

-Que tanto…quieres quitarme ya….cuanto más quieres que sufra? –Decía el rubio mientras eso confundía de nuevo a la pelirroja- Tienes todos el respeto, todos te quieren entrenar, eres tienes la atención de Ka-san y Otou-san, tienes un talento nato, tienes muchas personas que en verdad son tus amigos…y ahora eres la heredera de ser la líder del clan y me quitaste el ultima cosa que podía mantenerme fuerte…mi sueño…que quieres quitarme…que más quieres quitarme….que más! –Grito mientras en eso rápidamente sus ojos se volvieron rojos intenso mientras el de un puñetazo mando a volar a Akane contra un árbol agrietando el árbol mientras pero en ese momento ese momento de liberar energía solamente hizo que el terminara desmayado-

-Ese poder…definitivamente era oscuro…pero no era el Kyubi, ya que Akane tiene todas las colas del Kyubi…era algo más…Al final…fue una batalla…una triste y muy tonta batalla, de una hermana que no comprendía el daño que hacía, y de un pequeño a que le quitaron todos incluso sus metas su propia familia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya era de noche , muy de noche casi de madrugada , los ojos del rubio se abrieron rápidamente sorprendido pero estaba en su habitación vendando, aunque las heridas que había ganado ahora estaba sanando increíblemente rápido pero no le dolían tanto, pero aún no se podía mover , era como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, que había pasado-

-Liberaste algo extraño…-decía una voz conocida por el rubio miro al lado de él, era Akane, ella lo estaba mirando con una expresión Serena, mientras el la miraba fijamente- Minato-tosan te va preguntar sobre eso mañana…por el momento descansa…-Decía Akane mientras ella se iba alejando de ese sitio hasta salir de la habitación del rubio-

-"En verdad pareciera que liberaste toda tu furia un momento , todo lo que te hicieron sentir ellos en ese momento que tu cuerpo no lo resistió y te desmayaste" –decía la amiga interna de Naruto , Kurama , ella sabía de Flan-chan , aunque Flan no la conocía , ella empezó a caerle bien a esa amiga de ella Ahora ellos planean ver como hiciste eso como, básicamente ahora eres una rata de laboratorio para el consejo…-Pero entonces una ventana en el cuarto del rubio se abrió y llego alguien de ahí-

-Flan-chan! –decía Naruto impresionado mientras Flan ahora estaba sonriendo alegremente-

-Por casualidad yo y Mi One-sama miramos como combatiste…y creo que le interesaste algo…y quiere conocerte pero...por una razón debo llevarte –decía la rubia mientras en ese momento ella ponía una mirada algo melancólica- Cuando estamos jugando…tú me alegras y ríes junto conmigo…pero hoy…cuando te vi luchar , vi que estabas muy triste e incluso cuando yo no estoy , yo te veo muy triste...por eso en este momento…-decía ella en un tono tranquilo y luego dice en un tono divertido- Te voy a secuestrar y llevarte a mi casa! –Decía ella mientras eso sorprendió al Rubio mientras ella rápidamente empezó a flotar y tomando del brazo al rubio, el empezó a flotar a pesar de lo adolorido que estaba el rubio aún se podía mover pero Flan solamente se lo llevo volando por la ventana acompañada ella con un Murciélago-

-Naruto-ni…voy a traerte la cena –decía Akane mientras volvía a entrar al cuarto de su hermano pero en ese momento cuando mira tira el plato y mira con sorpresa, su hermano se había ido y cuando miro por la ventana vio un destello multicolor, sabía quién era y se estaba llevando a su hermano, ella rápidamente salió por la ventana y fue rápidamente por donde ellos iban-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Flandre lentamente empezó a bajar junto con el rubio hasta un claro que era donde se conocieron, pero la única diferencia es que de repente la luna en la vista de ahí empezaba a tornarse carmesí, sorprendiendo al rubio mientras todo el área empezaba a tornarse de un color rojo, mientras en eso Akane iba a ir por su hermano pero rápidamente unos Murciélagos fueron hacia ella distrayéndola un poco mientras trataban de atacarla-

-Veras Naru-kun…mi casa es un poco lejana…y la única forma más rápida de ir para ella es por medio de esta…en la noche de luna roja…puedo ir a donde esta Onee-sama con alguien más…No te voy a obligar pero…quisiera que tu vinieras conmigo…después de que crucemos no podrás volver en un tiempo…lamento por mentirte un poco acerca de secuestrarte…pero…si no vienes comprenderé…a pesar de que desaparezca seguiremos siendo amigos –decía ella sonriendo alegremente –

-El rubio estaba confundido pero por alguna razón empezó a razonar, no era por egoísmo, simplemente es que…él siempre se vio como el que sobraba de su familia, él quería que ellos fueran felices, cree que ellos serían felices sin el…pero él quiere ser feliz, quiere serlo…y aquí había una oportunidad…aunque fuera Mínima-

-Flan...la verdad…es muy confuso esto…pero…-Ahí el reflejo de la luna estuvo en el centro del rio, haciendo que una luz casi que formara una haz de luz brillante en el lago pero en ese momento toma la mano de Flan- Pero…Iré a conocer a tu Onee-sama y a jugar contigo todo el día Dattebayo! –decía el alegremente, mientras Akane que estaba cerca de allí solamente estaba tratando de acercarse a él, de su voz casi trataba de salir un grito tratando de llamar a su hermano pero parecía no escucharlo-

-Vamos…Naru-kun…a mi hogar…-decía ella empezando a volar junto con Naruto mientras todos los murciélagos que atacaban a Akane se alejaron y fueron al Haz de luz mientras en eso Flan y Naruto atravesaron el Haz de Luz, entonces Akane vio como el Haz de luz termino y desapareció-

Esta historia Continuara….

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EN -Ahi cae en el suelo(?)- auch porque siempre que trato de decir en -ahi cae un yunke- bueno dejando eso de lado . este es el primer capitulo original de Scarlet Uzumaki Chronicles! -Ahi suenan grillos- Aplaudan carajo! -Ahi se oyen aplausos- jejejeje pues espero que le guste este cap y comenten carajo si no veo sus comentarios ire por sus nietos como lo hace slenderman (?) Nah mentira , sobre el caso de las parejas del Rubio **

**Sera un Naru/Harem , con posible Kunoichis como pareja pero solamente tengo en Mente a las personas en la Mansion Scarlet y tal vez nuestras queridisimas Protagonista touhou (Marisa o Reimu) y claramente enemigos tanto de mi retorcido cerebro como de otros animes **


	3. Llegada a Gensokyo

_**Capítulo 2: Llegada a Gensokyo**_

-Solamente podía recordar cómo es que con su nueva amiga Flan-chan , había ido hacia dentro de un Haz de luz según ella , ellos iban a ir a su hogar, ella había dicho muy pocos detalles sobre como era su hogar , vio el cielo y pudo ver como una niebla cubría por completo la luz del sol haciendo que no se pudiera ver ni un rastro de la luz del sol , mientras se ponía de pie por el momento miro alrededor y vio que estaba en las orillas de un gran lago o tal vez el océano mientras se acercó al agua tratando de echarse en la cara noto que el agua no era salada si no suave , eso quería decir que estaba a las orillas de un lago pero en ese momento ahora se preguntaba rápidamente-

-Donde estoy y…Flan-chan? –miraba alrededor buscando algún rastro de su amiga pero solamente vio unas huellas en la arena dirigiéndose hacia cerca de la orilla del agua pero en ese momento el siguió las huellas rápidamente-

-Trataba de recordar como en ese momento se fue de Konoha y llego a un lugar, ese lugar no parecía en ningún momento Konoha, ya que no se podían ver ni el monte de los Hokages ni alguno de los edificios que el reconoció solamente parecía ver uno a lo lejos y pasando el bosque parecía algo así como una mansión, pero siguió recorriendo la orilla viendo las Huellas hasta que en ese momento sin darse cuenta en un momento el piso una parte que estaba…congelada? , y termino resbalándose con el frio empezando a deslizarse , todo ese camino parecía congelado de una forma exacta , su madre le había relatado sobre jutsus de hielo pero eso era exacto casi como si siempre hubiera estado , en donde estaba , sin darse cuenta a la velocidad que estaba mientras se deslizaba pudo divisar algo al frente de él y acercándose-

-Parecía una chica de su edad con cabello azul claro y parecía ligeramente adornado con un moño verde por atrás de su cabeza mientras , se veía que su piel era totalmente blanca como la nieve mientras se brillaban sus ojos de color azul sonriendo infantilmente mientras estaba vestida de un vestido de color azul de tirantes mientras se veía una blusa blanca por debajo del vestido mientras por su espalda parecían alas extrañas pero más bien a una vista mejor parecían dos estacas de hielo en su espalda mientras ella parecía hacer un muñeco de nieve en medio de todo ese hielo , lo cual solamente el rubio con una mirada algo extraña iba en dirección en colisión hacia el muñeco-

-Listo…compra vida!...no…no era así como en el cuento….cubre vida!...no…tampoco era…ah sí era….Cobra vida! –Decía algo tontamente e infantilmente la pequeña chica mientras en eso algo golpeo contra su muñeco haciendo que una nube de humo de nieve cubriera ese lugar mientras en ese momento la chica concentrada estaba flotando en el aire mirando fijamente a ese sitio miro como en donde estaba su muñeco estaba ahora un rubio sentando algo adolorido por el choque que estaba con nieve encima-

-Auch…al menos eso me detuvo…eh? –Miro el niño rubio al frente de él vio un parde ojos de color azul claro mientras en ese momento cuando miro mejor vio que era la misma chica que había visto pero en ese momento ella sonrió alegremente iluminándose su rostro y viendo al chico-

-Frosty! –Decía ella alegremente mientras el rubio estaba ahora más confundido solamente decidió ir a buscar a su amiga mientras trataba de levantarse en ese momento pero cuando trataba solamente era víctima de lo resbaloso que es el suelo mientras la peli azul se quedaba mirándolo pensativa- Acaso Frosty no sabe andar en la nieve? –decía ella curiosa e infantilmente sonríe volando frente al rubio que este se sorprendió al ver que podía volar al igual que su amiga Flan-chan , estaba a punto de caer de espalda pero en eso la peli azul lo ayuda a mantenerse y justamente en ese momento empieza a tomar su brazo- Se hace así Frosty! Cirno te enseñara –decía la peli azul hablando en tercera persona volando jalando al pobre rubio que al inicio le costaba todas sus fuerzas mantenerse de pie pero poco a poco empezaba a deslizarse por el suelo , lo cual en ese momento no solamente empezaba a mantenerse si no a divertirse mientras en ese momento él sonreía alegremente sin saberlo-

-Esto…es genial! –Exclamo el rubio sonriente mientras la Peli azul reía igual que él mientras en ese momento ambos no vieron una columna de nieve al frente de ellos obra inconsciente de la peli azul y ambos chocaron contra eso , la peli azul termino hundiéndose en esta pero por estar deslizándose el rubio termino usando ese montículo como rampa y salió volando fuera de la nieve directo hacia ese bosque , gracias a sus habilidades que había adquirido por entrenamiento propio el trataba de ver una rama donde sujetarse mientras con sus pies tomaba impulso inconsciente de los árboles para saltar con más velocidad pero por un momento miro al frente de el al tener un impulso con otro árbol , una rama iba a golpearlo pero en eso su cuerpo automáticamente giro de manera rápida sujetándose de la rama del árbol y terminando sentando encima de ella de manera en que se sorprendió…esa reacción fue muy rápida…demasiado incluso para el pero eso lo tomaría en cuenta más tarde por ahora miro alrededor pudo divisar ese edificio que había visto antes ahora más cerca aunque fuera por un momento oyó una ligera risa llena de travesura venir de ahí-

-Era Flan-chan, definitivamente esa clase de risa la caracterizaba un poco cuando siempre llegaba con él a jugar en Konoha mientras en ese momento solamente miro a la dirección donde estaba la mansión , extrañamente parecía que ningún árbol estorbaba su camino hacia esa dirección como si fuera un camino hecho para ir allá, el al final bajo del árbol y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia ese edificio , no era un experto en las técnicas de supervivencia…solamente conocía el concepto básico pero no quería convertirse en un salvaje como decía el libro , a pesar de que su mente era avanzada aún se podía ver que era un niño inocente en muchas cosas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado que estaba caminando por aquel bosque mientras en ese momento solamente volvió a subir por un árbol al ver si estaba ya cerca de aquel edificio y en efecto estaba bastante cerca del pero pudo notar que había una brecha entre el edificio y el bosque parecía como un gran camino blanco por la tierra y preparado mientras en eso al frente del edificio parecía un muro que en el centro había un portón antiguo , extrañamente no era como en su hogar , si no eran hechos de metal en vez de madera y el muro era totalmente de piedra pero sin quitar el toque elegante, pero al mirar por aquel árbol oyó algo-

-Ah! –Era un quejido de sorpresa mientras el miro a la dirección miro a una chica como de la mitad de su altura mirándolo con sorpresa, su vestido era azul con blanco y sus cabellos eran verdes mientras noto unas alas como las de una mosca…según en los cuentos que él tenía cuando era aún más niño, esa era…una hada? , en verdad era una? , Pero entonces en ese momento ella alarmada grito- Intruso intruso encontré un intruso! –Ahi varias que parecían ser hadas llegaron junto con la que había gritado pero eso no sorprendió al rubio, el de repente por instinto salto rápidamente a otro árbol mientras en el que estaba algo o alguien había caído sobre el dejando que la punta esa parte del árbol quedara rota y plana mientras dejaba un poco de una nube de polvo que se vio una silueta en ella, hasta que la nube de polvo desapareció-

-Era una chica mayor que el por al menos unos años tal vez 5 o más , pero se veía su piel era morena con ojos color celeste , su cabello era de color rojo un poco claro para ser rojo normal mientras en eso su vestimenta era , como la chica que conoció anteriormente era una blusa blanca por debajo de un vestido verde claro, aunque esta en diferencia su vestido termina en la cintura diviendose por los dos lados, por debajo estaba con una especie de pantalón blanco muy parecido al que usan los monjes que una vez vinieron a Konoha , con zapatos negros pequeños y tenía una especie de gorra verdosa con una estrella plateada en el frente , mientras estaba con una sonrisa alegre pero de alguna forma calmo al rubio pero a pesar de eso supo que ella era la que le había atacado-

-Ara ara…Gaki , acaso te perdiste…que mala suerte de que de todos los lugares que estabas terminaste aquí…lamento decirte que esta es propiedad privada y se me ordeno eliminar a cualquier intruso…así que Gaki gaki –decía en un tono chistoso la pelirroja saltando y yendo hacia el rubio mientras en ese momento cuando el rubio salto esquivándolo pudo ver como ella destruyo el árbol de una patada , mientras el aterrizaba en otro árbol pero pudo sentir en un instante como la pelirroja iba hacia él y salto rápidamente mientras la pelirroja sin detenerse exclamo- Shutouryuu! –Su mano como la movió como si fuera una espada y el árbol literalmente se partió a la mitad como si una gigantesca espada lo hubiera cortado de manera exacta, mientras en ese momento el rubio aterrizaba en una de las partes del tronco que era larga y había sido cortado limpiamente por la pelirroja el solamente estaba asustado- No te podrás escapar por siempre! –Ahí daba un pisotón al otro extremo del tronco en el que estaba parado el rubio , pero hubo un error no midió su fuerza y el rubio en el aire termino volando hasta dentro de los jardines al frente de la mansión- Ups…creo que se me escapo...-decía algo despistada la pelirroja mientras las Hadas a su alrededor solamente golpearon el rostro de ellas con la palma de su mano , a pesar de ser la guardiana de la mansión , algunas ocasiones ella no hacía muy bien su trabajo-

-Mientras en ese momento el rubio al darse cuenta que no lo perseguía aun, el salió corriendo como si el propio shinigami quisiera su alma y gritara eso mismo mientras iba tras él , mientras la pelirroja ordeno a las hadas-

-Vayan y búsquenlo! –Mientras ella saltaba también para unirse a la persecución y todos fueron corriendo a buscar al intruso , que era el rubio mientras el corría a mas no poder , como agradecía en este momento su resistencia física y velocidad porque pudo correr tan rápido como pudo durante el tiempo que fuera necesario-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El rubio al fin después de un rato de persecuciones al fin había logrado escapar de esa guardia junto con todas sus perseguidoras y ahora que lo pensaba porque Kura-chan no ha hablado, no parecía aconsejarle o algo así, parecía algo cansada y se oía los ronquidos tiernos que ella da cuando duerme mientras eso calmo al rubio porque algunas veces no parecía decir nada parecía muerta y en realidad estaba dormida mientras miraba a su alrededor se dio cuenta de algo-

-Había entrado en aquella mansión sin querer haciendo que él se escondiera un momento al oír un grupo de las hadas que lo estaban buscando, de alguna forma sorprendió mucho, primero estaba en una playa con nieve y hielo, y ahora unas hadas lo estaban buscando pero cuando noto el interior de la mansión solamente sus ojos se ensancharon y solamente exclamo-

-Wow! –Salió de la boca del rubio eso , miro adentro de la mansión y aunque la mansión parecía grande por fuera , por dentro era realmente gigantesca los pasillos eran largos y amplios , todo estaba básicamente impecable de manera en que todo brillaba , eso era algo que sorprendía al rubio , todo parecía tan amplio y limpio , lo hizo sentir un poco pequeño en esa canción , pero entonces la curiosidad del rubio llego y empezó a caminar por los pasillos , miraba algunas habitaciones , algunas eran salas , otros eran baños , otros tuvo que ir con cuidado de no alertar a nadie ya que eran cuartos de trabajo de las sirvientas pero era ridículo , incluso con lo grande que era esta Mansión era imposible que fuera así de grande a menos de que alguien la ampliara el interior sin afectar el exterior lo cual resultaría imposible-

-El rubio siguió caminando por el interior de la mansión simplemente la curiosidad lo había dominado hasta llegar a una sala de estar , estaba básica pero totalmente arreglada como si alguien iba a ir allí , alguien importante , era una costumbre de su madre ordenar todo cuando algunos del consejo iban a su hogar solamente era una costumbre, pero al estar tan distraído por su propia curiosidad entonces choco con un librero pequeño algo inestable esta empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro , porque la mala suerte lo estaba siguiendo de un momento a otro , entonces el librero iba a caer sobre el pero cuando el cerro los ojos esperando ya que las cosas cayeran sobre el entonces en ese momento no sintió nada…más bien no oyó nada caer cuando miro el librero estaba como estaba e intacto lo cual lo sorprendió es que ahora estaba reparado por la parte en que estaba inestable pero que paso?-

-Buenas tardes…acaso usted es un invitado…debería tener más cuidado...-Dijo eso una voz tranquila , amable , apacible y familiar pero al oír una voz de repente así asusto el rubio volteando , mientras en eso miro más alta que él , parecía unos años mayor que él , era una chica de cabello plateado con pelos trenzados y arreglados , su piel era clara pero no tan pálida y sus ojos se podían resaltar a pesar de su color gris , ella estaba vistiendo algo extraño para el rubio de ver , era una vestimenta de sirviente clásica de color azul y blanco mientras ella ligeramente le quito el polvo al rubio, ella en comparación con las personas que había conocido hasta ahora , no parecía con la intención de querer atacarlo o dañarlo pero en ese momento miro que llego de un pasillo la pelirroja que le perseguía-

-Aquí estas! –Ahí se lanzó hacia el rubio pero por accidente termina cayéndole encima de la peli plateado haciendo que ambas chocaran contra unos muebles mientras el rubio simplemente sonrió ante su suerte mientras en ese momento salió corriendo de ese sitio- Demonios se me volvió a escapar…Etto…Sakuya-chan? –decía ahora la pelirroja nerviosa mirando como la peli plateada estaba mirándola con algo de enojo sacando de al parecer de alguna lado unas cuchillas-

-Casi lo logro llevar junto con Remilia-sama para pedir que haría con el pero luego tu…creo que debería reprenderte por dejar entrar al intruso por tu descuido Meiling –Eso hizo que la pelirroja solamente se pusiera más nerviosa antes de querer gritar de miedo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El rubio respirando agitado se había encerrado dentro de un cuarto mientras en ese momento estaba cansando exhausto , incluso con su resistencia ya no podía aguantar otra carrera más , pero lo que más lo extraño , era que esa pelirroja a pesar de buscarlo corriendo en todas partes ella no parecía agotada y también la rapidez de la peli plateada para evitar un desorden en verdad esas personas le sorprendían, pero miro alrededor viendo donde se podía esconder un tiempo mientras noto que estaba al frente de una biblioteca gigantesca era muy grande con tercer piso y todo mientras el miraba alrededor distraído vio un libro tirado en el suelo que solamente pudo leer-

-"L-la demonio carmesí?" –Le costaba un poco leer no era un idioma que el dominaba parecía distinto al que veía en los pergaminos solamente dejaba el libro en su lugar mientras el buscaba otro libro y otro y otro y todos ellos estaban en un idioma distinto hasta que encontró uno extrañamente con letras parecidas a los Kanjis que había practicado al leer los pergaminos , no era del todo bueno en la ortografía pero podía leerlo con un poco de facilidad mientras empezó a leerlo , el titulo de ese libro era interesante se llamaba "La Historia de Gensokyo", en ese momento iba a ponerse a leer cuando…-

-Quién eres? –Decía una voz leve detrás de él haciendo que el libro de la sorpresa soltara el libro y este trataba de atraparlo desesperadamente hasta que lo logro , que tenían hoy todos de llegarle por la espalda , cuando miro era una chica un poco mayor al de cabello purpura , ojos morados , era extraño su piel era de color moreno pero estaba pálida de manera anormal pero eso no quitaba su hermoso tono de piel del todo , mientras lo cual lo extraño es que ella solamente estaba vistiendo con una especie de ropa de dormir con gorro incluido con un adorno de una media luna en su gorro , el color de su ropa de dormir era de un color morado pálido con los bordes de color rojo-

-Y-yo pues….estaba escondiéndome aquí…y bueno…perdóname si la moleste o algo parecido –Hizo una reverencia tratando de que ella no terminara como un ataque como lo hizo la pelirroja o sus demás perseguidoras mientras la chica de cabello purpura estaba mirando al rubio mientras en ese momento ella dijo en un tono de voz leve y tenue pero a la vez tranquilo-

-Te gustan los libros…? –decía ella ladeando ligeramente el rostro mientras en eso el rubio la miro algo confundido no iba a atacarlo o tratar de matarlo como lo hizo la pelirroja mientras al mirar que no respondía la chica le pregunto de nuevo ahora con un tono más elevado alertando un poco al rubio- Te gustan los libros…? –Esta vez el rubio respondió rápidamente-

-S-si me gustan , me gustan mucho Jejejeje…pero…sinceramente no los entiendo…son como otro idioma para mí...-decía el mirando un libro que estaba tratando de leer pero por más que lo intentara lo único que veía era símbolos extraños y raros , que según el asumía que eran las palabras del libro pero por el idioma no entendió ni una sola frase del libro , al ver su cara algo tensionada y nerviosa al no poder ninguno de los libros , la peli morado al verlo solamente soltó una leve risa tapándose la boca con su mano , pero en eso se oye un sonido de una campañilla que estaba por encima de una de las puertas- Que es eso? –Pregunto curioso el rubio-

-Entonces la peli morado solamente le sonrió con levedad diciendo eso en un tono leve pero ahora se oía canturreante-

-Es hora de enseñar a mis estudiantes…si quieres tu puedes venir…-decía la peli morada mientras el rubio solamente decidió ir con ella caminando a su lado , ambos empezaron a ir por un pasillo largo , mientras el rubio miro a la peli morada no parecía mostrarse violenta o algo parecido, más bien pareciera que ella inconscientemente me estaba enseñando sobre la mansión en un especie de Tour , cuando las Hadas la miraron parecían respetarla sin tomarme atención a mí lo cual me tranquilizo por un momento pensó que terminaría corriendo de nuevo y ya con las carreras anteriores él estaba cansando pero cuando miro que caminaban entonces llegaron a una especie de salón gigantesco , a los lados se podían ver varias hadas con traje de sirvientas mientras al frente de ellos parecía haber una especie de trono vacío-

-Pero antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar algo en ese momento se oyeron los sonidos de varios murciélagos como si estuvieran llamando algo mientras ellos iban volando rápidamente y reuniendo en ese momento en el lugar del trono mientras poco a poco una especie de figura empezaba a formarse entre los murciélagos-

-El rubio estaba algo curioso, asustado y a la vez maravillado por lo que veía era como los murciélagos se reunían como si estuvieran a punto de formar a una especie de persona, cuando miro algunos murciélagos salieron volando rozando con él, Haciendo que solamente por instinto usara sus brazos para cubrirse pero cuando miro en el trono de nuevo en ese momento se sorprendió-

-Estaba viendo una chica parecía un poco mayor que el sentando en su trono , estaba dotada de una piel pálida que hacia ese color pareciera una ilusión ya que ningún humano podía tener ese tono de piel , Ojos carmesí de un color tan intenso como la misma sangre de alguna forma eso hizo que recordara a su amiga Flan-chan que era la razón por la que termino en ese lugar, pelo corto azul claro sin duda hermoso dejando caer un poco por detrás de su cuello, lo que vio que la caracterizo era que ella como Flan-chan y esa chica que se encontró en la playa tenia lo que parecían alas en la espalda , pero en este caso esas alas de murciélago parecían quedarle perfectamente al aura que ella desprendía. Usaba un gorro rosa inflado y un vestido rosa, con encajes rojos. Ante la vista del rubio parecía toda una princesa de algún reino , de las historias que leía , su aura alrededor mostraba un brillo muy intenso como el de una reina o alguien superior pero él se quedó mirando sorprendido a la peli azul mientras ella miraba sin expresión aparente además de una sonrisa arrogante al pequeño rubio-

-Creo que tendremos que pasar las lecciones a otro momento. Ya que tenemos a un pequeño invitado…-decía en ese momento la voz de la peli azul , claramente se oía en un tono lleno de orgullo mientras en ese momento ella levanto su mano y apunto al rubio , mientras en ese momento el rubio tragando saliva se quedó algo nervioso ante la mirada de la peli azul- Tu…ven al frente…-Ordenando ella , en esta clase de situación la mejor idea era obedecer por tres simples razones , no sabía dónde estaba , estaba rodeado por lo que parecía las sirvientes de ella ,y sin duda ella parecía más fuerte que él , o eso era el aura que desprendía a su alrededor , sin inmutarse mucho aunque estaba muy nervioso el rubio comenzó a caminar hasta el frente del trono justamente en el centro mientras en ese momento vio como la peli azul se levantó de su trono y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el rubio-

-Veamos…según mis Murciélagos Vigías…Llegaste a esta isla , burlaste a mis Hadas guardianas y a la guardiana de la entrada , casi le causas un desastre a la jefa de los sirvientes y ahora interrumpes mis lecciones….sinceramente no sé si eres o muy estúpido o muy valiente para entrar en mis dominios…además…que tu aroma apesta al de los seres humanos –decía la peli azul entrecerrando los ojos como si le restara importancia hacia el asunto mientras en ese momento- Dime…que hace un patético vestigio de humano en mi territorio…no creo que seas un mensajero o un cazador por tu edad...

-P-pues…no sé cómo llegue aquí…solamente es que creo que fui guiado por una chica, ustedes conocen a alguien llamada Flandre? –decía el rubio muy nervioso casi no podía evitar tartamudear mientras el sin darse cuenta hizo que todo el ambiente a su alrededor se pusiera tenso, la peli morada que lo había acompañado hasta el salón del trono solamente se mostró con una mirada serena, las sirvientas hadas se miraban entre si preocupadas mientras por un momento la peli azul se quedó con una mirada de sorpresa leve pero en eso ella empezó a reír bastante como si se tratara de una mala broma-

-Ya veo ya veo…ella te trajo aquí para que fueras un alimento especial , jajajaja…esa de Flandre…en serio recibirá un gran castigo cuando la encuentre –decía la peli azul mientras no paraba de reír tratando de mantener su estado refinado mientras reía y el rubio se quedó mirando a la peli azul muy confundido- Que no entiendes…esa chica te trajo aquí para morir…tonto humano…ella solamente quiere lo que está pasando por tus dulces venas…-Decía lo último en un tono seductor haciendo sonrojar al rubio por la cercanía que de repente puso pero en ese momento sintió un horrible dolor de estómago era un puñetazo de la peli azul justamente en el estómago haciendo que el rápidamente escupiera sangre por la boca pero cuando él tenía una línea de sangre saliendo de sus labios , ella solamente da una lamida recorriendo esa línea de sangre- Ya veo…ella tiene un buen gusto…pero es una tonta…atraer de esa manera a un humano…que patética es Flandre..

-No llames a Flan-chan así! –Grito el rubio tomando el brazo de la peli azul moviéndolo a un lado pero ese puño lo afecto más de lo que parecía, su cuerpo le dolía completamente ese puño hizo que su esqueleto se estremeciera y todo su cuerpo estuviera temblando del dolor, en serio esa fuerza era posible, sabía que existían fuerzas totalmente ridículas pero esto…era una exageración-

-Te atreves a alzarme la voz…-Decía en un tono leve la peli azul como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar mientras en ese momento cerraba los ojos y los abría liberando un impulso de energía haciendo que el lugar temblara un poco mientras las Sirvientas trataban de no salir volando , la chica de cabello morado permanecía tranquila como si esa onda no le afectara en nada , pero el niño rubio solamente salió volando en dirección hacia una de las paredes haciendo que el adolorido se pusiera levantar mientras la peli azul desprendía esa energía- Estas a millón de años a levantarme la voz inclusive…tal vez te perdone si lloras y suplicas piedad….-Decía la arrogante peli azul pero en ese momento noto una mirada de enojo del rubio aunque él no lo notara por un momento dio tres brillos totalmente diferentes , uno era un brillo puro , incluso ante las cosas que había vivido él no había caído en el sendero de la oscuridad , uno era en su ojo derecho que se volvió de un color rojo carmesí como la sangre ,un instinto hizo que el poder que la peli azul había liberado se redujera aunque fuera un poco mientras se notó un poco…era reconocible para la peli azul lo cual la sorprendió mientras su otro ojo mostraba algo extraño , era de un brillo rojo pero no como la sangre si no como el propio fuego y este estaba rasgado como los de un felino , el instinto de su mirada dio un escalofrió a todos los que estaban en la habitación-

-Yo…yo…..yo…no….dejare que insultes a Flan-chan de nuevo! No me importa quien seas! –Eso hizo que una leve sonrisa se le escapara a la peli azul por un momento sintió algo extraño , un instinto…querer matarlo…querer asesinarlo…querer morderlo…querer dañarlo totalmente pero eso no sería suficiente , que era ese instinto cada vez no era de querer agredir tanto pero ese intimidación de sus ojos diferentes , él no era humano del todo lo cual solamente amplio la sonrisa de la peli azul mientras ella en ese momento dio un impulso rápido volando en dirección al rubio con la intención de matarlo , el rubio en ese momento permanecía con la mirada inmóvil mientras en ese momento que se esperaba un golpe o el sonido de algo atravesándolo, solamente se oyó…el sonido de un agarre todos vieron una fracción de segundo , otra chica de cabellera rubia , y que se notaba en su espalda un brillo multicolor-

-En un segundo a otro solamente se vio una nube de polvo, mientras se oyeron golpes, patadas, cortes y ataques mientras en ese momento cuando la nube de polvo se desvaneció solamente se vio como la peli azul era detenida de su ataque a unos centímetros del rubio, y la que la detuvo fue una rubia de ojos carmín como los de la peli azul sujetando el brazo de ella-

-Lo siento Onee-sama….pero…si se trata de mi amigo…no dejare que nadie lo mate…sin importar si se trata de ti….Remilia-Mesana –decía Flandre mientras su mirada se volvió afilada a mas no poder mientras se notaba el instinto asesino hacia su propia hermana mientras ella solamente la miro fijamente y con un suspiro ella bajo su brazo ya sin la intención de atacar al rubio-

-Haz lo que quieras con tu "Juguete" solamente que cuando lo rompas, por favor no hagas tanto desorden, Sakuya no puede limpiar para siempre todos tus desastres…-Decía la peli azul alejándose dándole la espalda a sus sirvientas, su hermana y al su invitado mirando al último por última vez, se sorprendió que él no tratara de huir a su ataque mientras solamente una sonrisa leve apareció en su rostro mientras ella volvía a desaparecer como un murciélago moviéndose entre los suyos-

-El ambiente de tensión desapareció mientras en ese momento La peli morada solamente suspiro aliviada que toda la situación no había acabado en una pelea a muerte pero entonces ella se quedó oyendo la voz de otra de sus alumnas preocupada por ahora el desmayado rubio , la verdad no esperaba que un humano. Más bien que un niño resistiera tanto a la presencia de Remilia-

-Naru-kun , Naru-kun despierta…-A pesar de que estaba parado estaba inconsciente mentalmente y ahora está despierto solamente que inconsciente a la vez- Patchouji-san él está herido…por favor ayúdalo…-decía Flandre , a pesar de que le preocupaba el estado de su amigo ella no sabía nada como tratarlo , parecía lamentarse de ello mientras la peli morada solamente se acercó dándole una leve sonrisa de confianza a la rubia mientras puso su mano en donde fue golpeado el rubio pero algo parecía sorprenderla- Que sucede Patchouji-san?

-Parece que a pesar de recibir esos ataques que un niño de su edad debería estar ahora muerto….su propio cuerpo parece estar regenerándose…además hay rastros de otros daños pasados aún más dolorosos que el golpe que le dio Remilia y…-En eso ella se quedó callada , había detectado una especie de sello poderoso en el interior del rubio pero esto prefirió mantenerlo callado , debía investigar un poco sobre ese sello- No te tienes que preocupar…-Ella cerraba los ojos un momento por cansancio y miraba a su Amiga- El solamente necesita dormir…y se recuperara…

-Flan-chan…-decía una voz que era la del rubio al parecer estaba consiente un momento mirando a su amiga y le sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas de alegría- Me alegra verte…-En eso el lentamente se queda dormido mientras la rubia solamente acomodo su cabeza en sus piernas para que esta vez durmiera bien, mientras la peli morado se quedaba mirando al rubio dormido, este niño le daba curiosidad a ella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Poco a poco sintió como el cansancio se iba y empezaba a recobrar la conciencia , al principio se le dificulto abrir los ojos por la pereza pero al no tener la luz del sol molestándole era algo grandioso pero el rápidamente reacciona sentándose en la cama mirándose completamente mientras se sentía mejor pero miro como su ropa había sido cambiada ,ahora estaba vistiendo en vez de su la ropa naranja clásica , ahora tenía una especie de camisa blanca con detalles naranja con una especie de pantalón negro , parecía vestido formalmente pero la tela parecía estirarse de manera en que fuera cómoda pero luciera bien mientras él se quedó mirando su nueva ropa , el lentamente empezaba a levantarse de la cama , por un momento creía estar de nuevo en casa pero al notar la habitación se dio cuenta de que no , los detalles de esta eran diferentes , los muebles que estaban ahí , eran de madera tallados de manera en que lucieran bien , se diría que era del toque Victoriano , en un momento reacciona y mira donde fue golpeado por la peli azul pero en ese momento no nota ningún daño , mientras tenía unos vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado después , pero en eso trata de estirarse poniendo su mano en la cama pero nota que había tocado algo suave , empezó a acariciarlo y apretarlo lo cual oyó un leve gemido sorprendiéndolo y el sonrojo se hizo notar girando y entonces en ese momento el rubio vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido y sentándose en el suelo-

-Su amiga Flan-chan, estaba con su clásica ropa pero estaba acostada por lo que parecía a su lado y lo que estaba tocando era el muslo de ella haciendo que ella por solamente reacción diera ese gemido pero al verla en ese momento tenía una belleza, su belleza y ternura podía hacer latir hasta el más frio de los chicos mientras el rubio estaba sorprendido entonces noto como la puerta se abre y entonces voltea a mirar, Pudo ver que era la mujer de cabello plateado que había visto antes en la mansión mientras ella tenía una especie de bandeja con un plato , se veía que el plato estaba hecho como para un Ramen , en el escaso conocimiento del chico- (No importa que , no importa el universo , Naruto siempre pensara en Ramen)- Pero esto era algo extraño , era más bien una sopa de color rojo , preparada perfectamente que el aroma hizo que el rubio quedara con agua en la boca pero ahora que lo notaba había una pequeña mesa en el cuarto junto con unas sillas , en verdad las habitaciones no son nada pequeñas más bien parecen de lujo , detalles pintoresco , mucho espacio incluso muebles , esta habitación parecía casi tener una sala de estar propia mientras en ese momento la peli plateada dejaba el plato en la mesa mientras el rubio fue directamente a la mesa-

-Me alegra que hayas despertado , la verdad todas nosotras queríamos conocerlo –decía la peli plateada mientras el rubio noto lo que dijo mientras él estaba comiendo la sopa , en verdad era una sopa que superaba por completo el Ramen , aunque noto la palabra "Nosotras" que ella había usado en sus palabras pero luego antes de que pudo notarlo en ese momento unas chicas llegaron detrás de la peli plateada con ropa de Maid , Era la pelirroja que trato de matarlo el día anterior , la peli morada que lo guio al salón y…-

-Frosty! –Grito una voz femenina con tono infantil mientras una niña de pelo azulado oscuro como el agua mientras abrazaba fuerte al rubio mientras se quedaba con ojos llorosos- Creía que te habías derretido , no me dejes jugando sola , malo malo malo , yo te cree –Eso hizo que todos sacaran una gota en la nuca ante la actitud de la peli azul mientras ene se momento el rubio iba a comer noto como su sopa que era una comida estilo de Rusia , llamada Bosch ahora estaba congelado para los lamentos del rubio y el enojo de la peli plateada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mi nombre es Sakuya Izayoi, Yo soy la Jefa de las Sirvientes de la Mansión Scarlet –decía la peli plateada elegantemente con una sonrisa amistosa ante el rubio mientras él se quedaba tranquilo ante su actitud ahí su mirada giro hacia la pelirroja que ella estaba rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza-

-Perdona por tratar de matarte, es mi trabajo, Soy Meiling Hong, Soy Guardiana de la puerta de la mansión y mi trabajo es eliminar a todos los que se acerquen que no estén autorizados, también soy la guardiana y Flan-chan…gracias por cuidarla cuando ella "salió" –decía entre comillas algo molesta con su protegida pero estaba feliz de que ella estaba tranquila y que de hecho haya hecho un amigo tan interesando, no muchos estarían vivos después de ataques de ella-

-Mucho gusto…..Soy….Patchouji…Knowledge….si necesitas que te enseñe algo…..ven a la biblioteca –decía ella en un tono leve pero se podía ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ella parecía la más tranquila y pasiva de todos mientras ella permanecía ahí sentada leyendo un libro-

-Soy Cirno Cirno Cirno! –Gritaba energéticamente la peli azul sonriéndole al rubio- Frosty Soy la encargada de proteger la orilla de esta isla, si alguien se acerca entonces será una paleta de nieve para mí! –Gritaba Energéticamente mientras todos miraban exagerando a la peli azul y sonriéndole con algo de pena mientras en ese momento todas miraron al rubio pero él las miraba algo incómodo-

-Disculpen…no es que quiera molestar…pero…quien me cambio de ropa y dónde está mi ropa verdadera? –Decía el rubio un poco incómodo y sonrojado por saber que alguna de ellas o los sirvientes hadas lo habían cambiado mientras dormía y le gustaría al menos tener su ropa de vuelta, para estar más tranquilo-

-Ah esa ropa…está lavándola , estaba muy sucia y desde el interior habían muchas manchas de sangre , pero no parecen recientes del golpe que te dio Remilia-sama , si no parecen de algún tiempo atrás esta seca esa sangre –decía peli plateada que había revisado la ropa anterior del rubio pero al deducir esto , el rubio solamente agacho la mirada un poco, había recordado un poco sobre lo que había vivido en Konoha en ese momento cuando era más pequeño- Naruto-san? –Sorprendió al Rubio que estaba en sus pensamientos la voz de la peli plateada-

-Jejejeje entonces su Nombre es Uzumaki Naruto –decía la pelirroja ahora sonriente alegremente mientras miraba la peli azul infantil inflando las mejillas- si quieres puedes seguirle llamando Frosty –Decía Meiling algo resignada con la actitud de Cirno mientras en ese momento el rubio se quedó mirándolas-

-Disculpen….pero a quien era esa chica con alas de Murciélago que me golpeo ayer…y que tiene esa actitud algo odiosa? –Decía con cierto enojo el rubio mientras la Peli plateada solamente suspiro, no importaba quien fuera por esa actitud, su Ama tenía varios enemigos sin que ella se diera cuenta-

-Ella es Remilia Scarlet, la Dueña y Maestra de todos nosotros, ella es una poderosa vampiro que ha gobernado el clan Scarlet por muchos años, aunque algunos humanos trataron de eliminarla hace más allá de un siglo, ella los elimino –Decía Patchouji, mientras se quedó pensando, tal vez ella odie a los humanos lo cual termino el punto de que ella quería matarlo lo cual entristeció un poco al rubio-

-No creí que La hermana de Flan-chan fuera así –decía el rubio mirando a la rubia que aún seguía dormida plácidamente en su cama mientras sonreía levemente al verla tranquila pero en eso Meiling lo mira fijamente un momento-

-La verdad , Flandre…antes ella había vivido hasta ahora en el Sótano de esta mansión…encerrada hace ya mucho tiempo mientras yo la cuidaba , ella no podía salir de aquí por ninguna razón –Decía la pelirroja mientras el rubio los miro sorprendido , ella estaba prisionera aquí por su mirada la pelirroja supo que pensaba- Ella no era una prisionera. Más bien…ella eligió estar encerrada ella misma…su personalidad puede volverse demasiado inestable y terminar volviéndose…una bestia incontrolable que solamente busca la sangre de todos…una Vampiro sin mente –decía Meiling pero al mencionar la palabra Vampiro , un ligero dolor llego al cuello del rubio que solamente se sobo ahí , pero en eso no noto como era que Cirno ahora estaba sentando en las piernas de él , por la cercanía de lo que estaban el rubio sorprendido trato de alejarse sonrojado pero al estar ella sentando en sus piernas era algo inútil-

-Si Frosty no vino de la nieve que yo cree…entonces Cirno quiere saber de dónde viene Frosty…-decía Cirno hablando clásicamente en tercera persona mirando fijamente al rubio mientras las demás chicas acompañaban con una mirada fija y penetrante hacia el rubio mientras el resignado empezó a agachar un poco la mirada , esos recuerdos no eran del todo agradable para el rubio a decir verdad , él había vivido todo eso y ahora se daba cuenta de que no era una buena vida a decir verdad, ignorado , despreciado y subestimado siempre , esa era la forma de definir la vida del rubio-

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, Mi hogar era en una Aldea Llamada Konoha….-Y así el rubio empezó a relatar su historia-

Continuara

Autor:

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA Holitas como están todos? Bien antes de que comiencen las preguntas Anunciare las parejas del Naru/harem que claramente serán las chicas de la mansión Scarlet ósea será: Flandre, Cirno, Meiling, Patchouji, Sakuya y Por último y No menos importante Remilia, ese no será el orden exacto depende a como me lleguen mis ideas la verdad como yo soy un pervertido declarado y amenaza internacional por todos los países (¿) XD pensaba a colocar a Akane en el Harem, un Toque de Incesto no iría mal eh? Pero es porque a diferencia de las hermanas que le han colocado al rubio en diferentes fic que han sido arrogantes entre otras cosas, ella como la diseñe, es más del estilo hermana incestuosa amable y protectora con tendencia yandere y en ocasiones tsundere, pero eso será en el futuro y eso no está del todo claro**

**Bueno eso es todo para aclarar detalles, hasta la próxima, y comenten por favor o llamare a Jasón de Viernes 13 para que los decapite a todos! (¿) han, pero en serio comenten, hacen que continue este fic , por cierto para aclarar una cosa , pueden ayudarme en algo , veran he pensando en todos los posibles enemigos ademas de Akatsuki , pero diganme que posibles enemigos podrian llegar contra el rubio despues del entrenamiento del rubio**


	4. Cambios, Una nueva Meta

_**Capítulo 3: Cambios, Una nueva Meta**_

-Naruto relato sobre su vida en Konoha, al principio parecía buena, era de un clan distinguido y sin duda uno de los más elevados de toda la aldea de Konoha, el aprendido un poco sobre ese sistema leyendo en los pergaminos por curiosidad mientras en ese momento paso a un momento de silencio antes de que el relatara un poco sobre su vida personal y lo que le fue impuesto-

-Al principio creció como un niño , con el cariño de sus padres , pero luego cuando empezó a crecer ese cariño empezó a volverse frialdad y todo parecía pasarse a su hermana , suena envidia sí , pero lo que seguía era , mientras a su hermana era tratada casi como una enviada por el propio Kami-sama , el parecía llevar la peor parte , su hermana fue dotada por el poder de la bestia que por poco y aniquila a su aldea con el deber de controlarlo para un futuro , mientras él se volvió el carcelero de la bestia lo cual llevo tanto el odio como la discordia que tuvo por el resto de la aldea menor que eran los aldeanos, relatando que una vez fue atacado por los propios aldeanos dejándolos muy grave , esos aldeanos no fueron encontrados y decidieron dar caso cerrado , sin castigo , sin escuchar al rubio , sin nada de eso , aunque eso no le dio odio a su aldea , el a pesar de todo quería un poco a su aldea por su "abuelo" Sarutobi Hiruzen , el anterior Kage-

-También nombro algunos miembros de los que el reconocía como su familia que eran tíos Jiraiya o como el acostumbraba decirle Ero-senin, a pesar de ser pequeño, el rubio había madurado bastante rápido y su tía que siempre le decía Oba-san Tsunade Senju, ellos eran los únicos personas que lo reconocían del todo-

-Sus padres Minato y Kushina , no eran malas personas , eran la pura imagen de los héroes de Konoha ,pero con el…bueno….pareciera como si el no existiera , no importa cuánto se esforzara ni cuando trataba de demostrar que avanzaría, pero sin embargo nadie parecía tomarle en cuenta ni siquiera los anteriores mencionados , parecían todos verlo como el peor , el que siempre andaría más bajo sin importar que…la oveja negra…pero siguió esforzándose , pero ahora estaba algo herido por algo que ocurrió recientemente , su sueño era volverse el líder de la aldea en la que vivía , Un Hokage , pero de nuevo su sueño fue arrebatado , Su propio padre le dio ese sueño como futuro a su hermana mayor , Akane, y el a pesar de luchar todos seguían viéndolo como algo inferior, de alguna forma salieron sus penas al hablar con los demás y bueno…luego les conto como conoció a Flandre , luego llego a donde estaban ellas tuvieron diferentes reacciones-

-Waaaaaaaaaaa…Frosty sufrió mucho…sufrió y sufrió esforzándose…-decía Cirno llorando infantilmente estando apegada a su "creación" pero solamente el rubio se quedó mirándola mientras miro a las reacciones de las demás-

-Ara ara…Creo que visitare a tu hogar una vez…-decía con una sonrisa tétrica entre mejillas mientras se tronaba los dedos Meiling mientras continuo hablando- Algo que no acepto es esa clase de injusticias…y discriminación…-Eso hizo poner algo nervioso al rubio luego miro a la pelimorada, que parecía la más tranquila de todas ahora tenía un aura de lo más siniestra, ella estaba tan enojada como Meiling-

-Ante la última de las que pudo ver Sakuya ella permanecía tranquila con una expresión un poco fría en su rostro en ocasiones pudo ver como ella giraba su mirada hacia la puerta como si notara a alguien pero no ve a nadie, lo cual en ese momento cuando ella mira directamente a los ojos de Naruto, pareciera algo confundida y a la vez familiar-

-A pesar de haber pasado por eso, el aún permanecía sin odio, no parecía tener un resentimiento a su aldea, sino más bien la determinación de seguir avanzando, a pesar de que el golpe de gracia de perder la oportunidad de ser Hokage o el líder de su aldea, el continuaba, no mostraba odio a aquellos que lo menospreciaron y que básicamente lo trataron como una basura…eso era algo que le sorprendió a la chica de cabellos plateados-

-Ara ara…ya es de día…-decía una voz femenina adormilada mientras se veía un poco la recién despertada Flandre , mientras miraban alrededor empezando a restregarse sus ojos y entonces miro a su amigo despierto , en buen estado y en eso ella sonríe alegremente abrazándolo- Naru-kun! Me alegro que estés bien! –Decía la alegre Rubia mientras al hacer eso movió haciendo que casi volara contra una pared Cirno mientras se quedó solamente mirando enojada a Flandre-

-Claro, porque no debería estarlo, solamente me dieron un golpe no es nada mortal o sí? –decía el rubio sonriendo con simpleza mientras eso puso a todas las chicas nerviosas un poco haciendo que la curiosidad del rubio aparezca- Sucede algo?

-De hecho tuviste mucha suerte…no muchos humanos sobreviven a un puñetazo simple de un vampiro –decía Meiling sonriendo nerviosa haciendo que el rubio sudara frio un poco-

-De hecho casi te mueres dos veces durante estos dos días –Decía Patchouji, poniendo aún más nervioso el rubio y haciendo que tragar saliva-

-Y Además tuviste suerte de que ella no usara el total de toda su fuerza o estarías hecho puré contra la pared del Gran Salón…-decía con una sonrisa algo amistosa la peli plateada pero eso no cubría los nervios de ella , mientras el rubio solamente estaba con la cara azulada y con escalofríos-

-Estuvo a punto de morir por esa niña de cabello azul que vio, aunque fuera la hermana de Flan-chan, sin duda era temible-

-Mi hermana puede ser un poco molesta y cabeza dura…pero es una buena persona también cuando la conozcas –decía Flandre sonriente como siempre era ella , en ese momento ella toma del brazo al rubio y lo jala hacia afuera de la habitación mientras el solamente seguía el ritmo de la rubia corriendo- Vamos vamos te enseñare la mansión!

-Espera Flan-chan! Espera! –Exclamaba el pobre rubio jalado e indefenso ante su amiga mientras le seguían-

-Oye oye, debo vigilarlo por si acaso causa problemas debo matarlo! –Decía Meiling con una sonrisa despreocupada asustando más al rubio-

-Cuidado…Flandre…puedes romperle el brazo si sigues ejerciendo esa fuerza…-decía la calmada Patchouji , siguiéndolos parecía flotar en el aire pero se ve a sus pies un parde círculos con extraños caracteres que parecían lo que la ayudaba a flotar-

-Oye oye Uh uh~~-san –decía Cirno siguiendo a un lado de los dos rubios mientras jala del otro brazo al rubio sacándolo de la mansión- Si alguien va a ser el guía de Frosty entonces Cirno lo será! –Ahí ambas trataron de llevarse al rubio como si este fuera su juguete mientras Meiling y Patchouji se aseguraban de que ellas no terminaran rompiendo en pedazos al pobre rubio, mientras una peliplateada iba caminando hacia uno de los pasillos girando su mirada hacia otro pasillo en la esquina y cuando se acercó allí empezó a hablar-

-Parece que usted fue la más interesada en escuchar el relato de Naruto-san , Remilia-sama –decía Sakuya con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras en ese momento se veía en aquel pasillo a una peliazul con la espalda apoyada contra la pared , en una pose llena de orgullo y soberbia pero no se le veía sonriente , si no se le notaba algo pensativa-

-Je!...Solamente es que pasaba por aquí por curiosidad al oírla , me quede cerca para ver cómo era el final…pero en serio que lastima me da mi hermanita…escoger a una hormiga humana tan pequeña entre un mundo lleno de animales más fuertes como su mascota…sinceramente no la comprendo –decía con su clásica actitud arrogante volviendo a cambiar su rostro rápidamente a una sonrisa llena de orgullo-

-Jejeje…quien sabe Remilia-sama...aunque…vi algo en el que me confundió…pero me pareció muy familiar…fue como me venció y me uní a usted…sus ojos a pesar de todas las bajas que ha tenido en su vida y a una edad tan joven…su espíritu sigue sin odio…el siente algo de decepción pero no odio…lo cual me pareció extraño…creo que usted también lo sintió…cuando se enfrentó a usted…-decía Sakuya con una sonrisa amistosa a su rostro mientras de nuevo Remilia volvía a cambiar su expresión a pensativa , pero luego volvió a hablar-

-Sakuya…deja de molestarme con esa lógica tuya…si sigues así en vez de seguir trabajando…..te ganaras una semana de castigo…-decía Remilia con una actitud ahora fría con su sirvienta , mientras La jefa de las sirvientas solamente hizo una reverencia y se fue caminando por uno de los pasillos amplios de la mansión-

-La Scarlet ahora solamente camino hacia una de las ventanas de la mansión mirando como el rubio "jugaba" con la hada de la nieve y su hermana menor , a pesar de que ellas básicamente lo trataban como un juguete al jalarlo a todas partes , parecía el rubio divertirse mientras Meiling y Patchouji , solamente miraban divertidas la actitud de ambas de apariencia menor mientras el rubio reía alegremente-

-Remilia se quedó pensando en aquella vez que por un instante libero un instinto Vampírico o al menos eso creyó ver cuando quiso que no hablara mal de Flandre , pero había otra cosa más….ella había aprendido a liberar sus poderes…mediante la destrucción y la miseria de todos los humanos que estaban anteriormente viviendo en la mansión , pero lo que sintió con el rubio fue algo muy distinto a la habitual , más bien….no era nada de odio, era otra cosa pero que hizo levantar ese instinto poderoso era algo que le interesaba sin duda a la peliazul pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y entonces negó sus pensamientos dando la espalda-

-Solamente es un inútil humano común y corriente…mañana cuando de la orden ante todos , ni Flandre podrá salvarlo…-decía Remilia con frialdad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Avanzando un poco el tiempo podemos ver cómo es que ahora era de noche para ser precisos , cuando era de día una gran niebla invadía la isla de los Scarlet , según ellos , el Sol de Gensokyo , o era así el lugar donde estaba , era demasiado fuerte como para ellas caminar tan libremente como lo hizo Flan , en su mundo , por alguna extraña razón según le dijo Flan-chan , el sol de donde vivía Naruto no le afecto mucho que digamos-

-Ahora era una noche tan limpia como ninguna otra que se podía ver , se podía ver completamente las estrellas, él no había visto un amplio cielo, ahora Naruto estaba sentando en el techo de la mansión recostado , siempre le tranquilizaba ver el cielo , pudo ver una luna blanca pero esta estaba rodeada con un ligera capa de luz roja , en ese momento recordaba como paso el día de hoy-

-Primero se la paso jugando con Cirno y Flandre , Cirno era un hada de la nieve por lo cual cada vez no hubo problemas para una guerra de nieve entre ellos , lo cual resulto que ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo riendo , aunque Cirno tuvo que irse rápidamente al lago para su turno de vigilancia lo cual no le gustó tanto el rubio , pero al final antes de decir algo , él fue jalado para la siguiente cosa que hizo y una de las peores cosas que tuvo que pasar en Konoha: Clases-

-Aunque Patchouji-san era una gran maestra a decir verdad , fácilmente ella pudo darle sus clases rápidamente a Flandre y luego empezó a una clase de escritura por parte del rubio , el rubio a pesar de costarle un poco , poco a poco pudo aprender algunas palabras en el idioma que según Patchouji-san era Ingles , le explico un poco sobre la Mansión Scarlet, ella en comparación con Cirno y Las hermanas Scarlet , ella era una hechicera, por lo explico que porque siempre había niebla era por obra suya , aunque esa clase de clima le gustaba al rubio-

-Después de la clase sin darse cuenta Meiling lo arrastro hacia afuera en una zona donde se veían las sirvientas Hadas que eran las encargadas de proteger la Mansión de Intrusos , y claramente en comparación con los demás Meiling dijo que era Yokai , lo cual asusto un momento al rubio , ya que había escuchado de leyendas de Yokai que se comían a los niños al ganarse su confianza , para que rápidamente ella aclarara que no se lo iba a comer-

-En eso mientras Flandre aún seguía atrapada en su tarea , Meiling reto a un pequeño enfrentamiento al rubio , lo cual asusto aún más al rubio , con suerte había sobrevivido a los ataques de ella que no eran en su totalidad , no quería morir aun , lo cual de nuevo aclaro ella , no iba a atacar si no solamente defenderse y evadir , que solamente tenía que dar un puñetazo a ella para ganar-

-Cuando empezó el enfrentamiento , entonces el rubio fue rápidamente contra Meiling pero cada uno de sus puños fue repelido por las palmas de la pelirroja como si él se moviera muy lento para ella , y cuando trato de darle una patada , entonces fue contrarrestado con otra patada de parte de Meiling mandándolo a volar contra un árbol-

-Ahí comenzó el turno de Meiling para atacar y según ella sería muy suave , pero ella no se limitó en nada por pura suerte no termino golpeado o hecho puré en ese momento si no es que fuera salvado por Sakuya que había llegado con Flandre-

-Sakuya , era la única humana de la mansión Scarlet pero según ella no era un humano común y corriente como Naruto , ella pertenecía a unos humanos que originalmente fueron de la luna y empezó a hablarle de Gensokyo , Gensokyo era una especie de Continente , pero gracias al poder de los antiguos Yokai y Habitantes , junto con algunos Magos del mundo humano decidieron poner una barrera de espacio y el tiempo , según ella en ese tiempo , por poco los Yokai y los humanos llegaron a una guerra que terminaría con la eliminación de ambos , que la mayoría de los habitantes de ahí ahora son descendientes de los antiguos Yokai o humanos , solamente pocos pueden entrar a este sitio alejado del mundo-

-Los lunares eran humanos que tenían la capacidad de moverse entre el tiempo y modificar el espacio , lo cual explico con un ejemplo , Ella literalmente lanzo como dos docenas de cuchillos en un instante a todas direcciones en un segundo y en el otro segundo estaba parada al frente con cinco cuchillos en la mano y los otros estaba guardados en su persona, según ella con su amuleto puede modificar el tiempo y el espacio por un cierto límite , lo cual explica porque la Mansión era más grande desde el interior que lo que se podía ver en el exterior, también explico que había una raza que podía usar también sus poderes que eran la otra facción de los humanos Lunares , los Conejos, pero eso era una variante-

-Lamentablemente los Lunares también tenían el mismo tiempo envejecimiento que los humanos bueno casi todos, según ella los conejos y con ella podían vivir bastante tiempo , porque ella al poder manejar el tiempo con su amuleto , podía fácilmente controlar el de su edad lo cual podría denominarse a ella que sería algo parecido a una "Sirvienta Eterna"-

-Era algo irónico , que Flandre parecía una persona normal pero según los demás ella era una vampiro igual o más temible que su propia hermana , la verdad después de pensarlo un poco , no podía imaginar a Flandre siendo temible , tal vez solamente una vez cuando miro a Akane queriéndose llevárselo a casa , pero era por simplemente protección, pero el escuchar el relato que le dijeron de Remilia y su odio a los humanos , eso lo entristeció un poco, sabía que Flandre también sentía odio pero no lo mostraba del todo-

-Es extraño ver a una basura no dormirse a esta tarde , incluso mi hermana menor está dormida y tu deberías estar cansando por ser su juguete todo el día –decía una voz arrogante y fría , pero se notaba una suavidad amable y algo oculta , que se podía apreciar un poco al escuchar bien la voz , el rubio que estaba recostado del techo solamente giro la cabeza mirando a la misma peliazul que lo dejo derrotado con solamente uno de sus poderosos puñetazos y la dueña de esta Mansión Remilia Scarlet-

-Normalmente estarías apunto de matarme…y prefiero mirar las estrellas, y la luna me tranquiliza –decía Naruto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro , el permanecía con sus manos sobre la cabeza mirando el cielo , la verdad no tomo del todo ofensivo su comentario-

-Je!...hoy estoy amable así que por el momento te dejare estar en el mismo lugar que yo…pero no te confíes…mañana por la mañana , cuando llame a todas mis sirvientas sin importar que...te eliminare…así que espero que haya disfrutado este día –decía Remilia , ahora estaba vestida con un vestido negro incluyendo el gorro con encajes rojos, pero el rubio no parecía del todo sorprendido más bien estaba calmado lo cual frustro un poco a la peliazul- Que sucede…tan atemorizado estas que no puedes hablar?

-La verdad…si tengo miedo…pero de alguna forma no siento que deba asustarme…hoy todos han sido amables conmigo, y no mostraron una cara falsa como lo hacen en mi hogar…no estaría mal pagar un brazo y una pierna o incluso un corazón por algo así –decía Naruto sonriendo algo divertido lo cual dejo algo estupefacta a la peliazul ante ese comentario-

-Hablaba en serio , ese niño , no estaba asustado y parecía solamente estar ahí , incluso aunque ella tratara de matarlo , de nuevo esa molesta sensación cuando el rubio se quedó mirándola un momento , esa mirada que vio cuando se le enfrento , Naruto ahora la mirada de sus ojos color zafiro reflejaba una mirada amable y gentil hacia la peliazul, pero Ni siquiera ella , una vampiro de clase alta , Aquella que le llamaron "La demonio carmesí" la preparo para lo siguiente que hablo el rubio-

-Sinceramente…incluso si dijera lo siento millones de veces…no podrías perdonarme…ellas me dijeron un poco sobre ti y como odias a las personas como yo, la verdad pensé que estarías todo el día queriendo encerrarme o algo así…pero que me dejaras tranquilo con Flan-chan y los demás me pareció muy amable , además puedo notarlo con Sakuya , a pesar de que actúas así , Eres una buena persona Remilia-san –decía El Uzumaki con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro- Sé que sonara insultante para ti…pero…Quisiera también que fuéramos amigos vale? –decía con su clásica sonrisa amplia , resaltando sus marcas que parecían bigotes en las mejillas-

-Por un momento quedo en un pequeño Shock la vampiresa , a pesar de que ella tenía la intención de matarlo , a pesar de su odio hacia él , a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho hasta ahora , aún era capaz de sonreírle , de decirle que quería ser su amigo y pesar de todo sin decirlo con odio , o mentir...que humano…más extraño...simplemente…no lo entendía…-

-C-c-conoce tu lugar Humano estúpido! –Grito La Scarlet mientras ella daba un ligero salto por el techo y simplemente estaba flotando , no , no flotaba si no volaba , ella poco a poco se alejó del techo bajando y volviendo al interior de la mansión-

-Un suspiro ligero salió de la boca del rubio , en un momento pensó un poco , tal vez ahora si había terminado de tirar la patada y ahora se había colocado la soga al cuello al hablarle así a Remilia , seguramente mañana lo mataría ahora de la manera más cruel posible , eso hizo sudar frio , no mentía cuando decía que tenía miedo pero aun así no huiría –

-(Es un todo habito tuyo ponerte a ti mismo en problemas verdad? ) –decía una voz dentro de la cabeza del rubio , se podía ver que Kurama volvió a despertarse mientras el solamente cerro los ojos ligeramente por un momento pensando que volvería al lugar lleno de tuberías-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo que vio ahí lo dejo sin palabra , en lugar de ese lugar tétrico lleno de tuberías , vio que era algo parecido a un Campo , pero se pudo ver en el cielo era de color rojizo , extraño a la vista del rubio mientras en ese momento miro una especie de Kanji en el cielo que decía "Sello" , pero su vista se cerró por un leve golpe en la cabeza por un coscorrón, luego cuando estaba sobándose volteo y veo a su amiga y prisionera , Kurama con una expresión de enojo en el rostro-

-Hola Kura-chan –decía alegremente Naruto pero recibió otro coscorrón, por parte de ella- Auch y eso porque fue!? –Se quejó el Uzumaki mientras la pelirroja se quedó mirándolo enojada y le empezó a reclamar-

-Lo primero es por dejarme tanto tiempo casi pareciendo olvidarme por lo de exterior…aunque no te culpo la verdad mucho de eso…pero…siempre te arriesgas de esa manera a lo tonto…idiota van a terminar matándote así! –Grito reclamando su amiga pelirroja mientras el trataba de cubrirse su cabeza de los golpes de la pelirroja , aunque eran golpes suaves , le dolían un poco , era casi como un berrinche de parte de su amiga-

-Ella al pasar a este mundo , al dormir ella había recuperado parte de su poder , a diferencia de las Aldeas Ninja , al parecer Gensokyo era un lugar donde los espíritus como ella , se recuperaban fácilmente , poco a poco , ella iba recuperando sus colas , hasta ahora mostro 3 colas a su espalda , pero mientras más colas trataba de recuperar más se tardaría pero ahora iban en un tema de discusión-

-Por qué rayos actuaste de manera tan imprudente frente ella?, básicamente ella puede destruirte cuando ella lo desee…y sentí una fuerte presencia junto con ella…tal vez tenga un artefacto como la de la sirvienta….-decía la pelirroja algo enojada aun mientras el rubio estaba sentando a su lado en el prado-

-Porque en ese momento….se parecía un poco a ti…aunque no quisiera admitirlo…ella estaba triste aunque fuera un poco…no le gusta mostrar debilidad como cierta persona que conozco…-decía Uzumaki mirando a la pelirroja mientras ella se sonrojaba de la vergüenza y entonces empezó a perseguir al rubio mientras el reía divertido corriendo-

-Después de hablar un rato , al parecer Kurama estaba un poco celosa a pesar de que no lo admitiera el rubio pudo descifrarlo fácilmente pero eso confundió el rubio para su corta edad pero se vio como ella su enojo se le paso rápidamente , al ser el Bijuu prisionero de Naruto , ella podía ver los recuerdos del rubio lo cual supo que el no iría incluso por las amenazas de la Scarlet-

-A pesar de jugarte el cuello..vas quedarte porque te gusta…eso suena muy caprichoso...-decía un poco seria la pequeña pelirroja con sus tres colas ondeando de un lado a otro a pesar de eso solamente dio una leve sonrisa en el rostro- En verdad eres idiota…pero cuando actúas de esa manera no hay manera de que te haga cambiar de parecer….pero recuerda…que si tu mueres , yo también terminare mal…así que te ayudare si estas en peligro…-decía la pelirroja mientras en ese momento infla sus mejillas de manera de berrinche algo tierno a la vista del rubio- Pero recuerda visitarme…y si te atreves a olvidarme aunque sea un poco…prepárate para la peor paliza de tu vida….

-Era bueno hablar con su vieja amiga, eso le tranquilizaba pero no detendría , el juicio que le harán mañana la hermana de su otra amiga lo cual le preocupo un poco, bueno ya se lo arreglaría más tarde-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Antes de que se diera cuenta el amanecer empezó a llegar y con eso el rubio al sentir los primeros rayos del sol empezó a abrir los ojos solamente para sorprenderse al ver como brillaba todo alrededor de la mansión más bien alrededor de toda la isla y lo que parecía un circulo dibujado y brillando de un intenso color blanco empezó a subir por el cielo mientras el sol empezaba a salir , vio como de la nada en ese círculo empezaron a formarse nubes de niebla cubriendo totalmente el cielo-

-Según Patchouji-san , era una hechicera excelente , pero ni en sus locas imaginaciones pensó que en verdad hablaba en serio con lo del clima , ahora había aprendido que no debía subestimar un poco por las apariencias mientras en eso el rubio solamente se sentó en el techo que estaba parado y estiro los brazos , quería relajarse aún un poco cuando-

-Naruto-san…-Una voz hizo que el terminara casi cayéndose del techo por la impresión miro atrás de él y estaba Sakuya con su clásico uniforme de Maid , que acaso por su habilidad ella le gustaba ahora sorprender y asustar al rubio mientras ella con una sonrisa divertida al asustar el rubio , solamente dijo- El desayuno está listo…también hizo para usted por petición de Flandre , así que por favor baje –En ese momento el rubio se le quedaba mirando fijamente , estaba enojado que ella siempre lo sorprendiera-

-Desde ayer , ella ha aparecido detrás del rubio para avisarle de distintas cosas como cuando ceno con ellos con excepción claramente de Remilia , si ella lo veía al menos cerca cuando no estaba amable , seguramente lo decapitaría-

-El rubio bajo y guiado por una de las hadas por orden de Sakuya , logro ir a comedor donde estaban Meiling con un delantal blanco sobre su ropa común y con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro mientras parecía que nadie más había comido , todos esperaban al rubio , aunque Naruto pudo notar como uno de los extremos de la mesa estaba Remilia sentada tranquilamente , al parecer tomando te de su taza de porcelana , era una costumbre que Naruto aún no entendía , pero cuando la peliazul sintió la mirada del Uzumaki , ella abrió sus ojos , mostrando ojos rojos y afilados haciendo que por instinto Naruto desviara la mirada hacia otro lado pero al mirar de nuevo noto que ella ahora tenía ojos tranquilos , aun mostraba arrogante pero….se veía algo diferente a ayer-

-Bien bien…chicos...como especialidad del dia….es de mi querido hogar en china! –Decía ella sirviendo en medio de la mesa distintos platos el aroma era algo que hizo que todos empezaran a hacer Flandre , yo y hasta Remilia disimuladamente quisiéramos comer , y cuando mostro la comida todo se veía excelente , pero uno de los platillos hizo tener la curiosidad de Naruto-

-Eran fideos de Ramen , pero no estaban en un tazón ni como sopa parecía tener más verduras y carne que el Ramen común , mientras miro con curiosidad entonces vio uno de los talentos de Meiling florecer al ver las sonrisas de las hermanas Scarlet , ella era una magnifica Cocinera Famosa en Gensokyo según relato Sakuya ayer-

-Naruto decidió probar los fideos que la pelirroja hizo , eran demasiado distintos al Ramen , pero cuando se los comió-

-…-Estaba en shock un momento antes de seguir comiendo mientras lloraba de manera cómica , eso sin duda…sin duda…había superado completamente los de Konoha , tan solamente probar esto era un nivel totalmente nuevo , casi agradecía el hecho de huir de su aldea tan solamente para probarlo e iba a comenzar a comer aceleradamente pero su mano fue detenida por Sakuya que estaba ahí a su lado , con una sonrisa amigable le dijo-

-Modales en la mesa….nadie te va a quitar tu comida –Decía en un tono calmado lo cual parecía no tener mucho efecto en el rubio que iba a tratar de comer a su ritmo de nuevo pero un cuchillo quedo clavado al frente de su mano clavándose entre los dientes del tenedor haciendo que Naruto mirara con algo de miedo a Sakuya mientras ella repitió con una sonrisa levemente tétrica-…Modales….en la mesa…-Eso sí hizo efecto en el rubio mientras el asentía con miedo mientras empezaba a comer calmadamente , en eso oía un parde risas pequeñas y cortas , una la reconoció que era de Flandre , pero la otra…parecía venir de…Remilia…que cuando giro la mirada hacia ella , ella estaba comiendo tranquilamente , tal vez fue su imaginación y la oyó en otra parte pero en eso cuando Sakuya estaba cerca de Remilia , le pareció oír esto-

-Tendrás que enseñarle modales a el de ahora en adelante…-Era la voz de la peliazul mientras continuaban esa comida tranquilamente-

-El Juicio seria después de las clases de Flandre y Remilia y el turno de guardia de Meiling , que extrañamente hoy estaban juntas y con ellas estaba Naruto para otra clase de Ingles con Patchouji-san-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien…Naruto…ahora dime…claramente…si se utiliza el Wh…en una pregunta sobre una acción…cual sería la palabra correcta? –decía Patchouji con su clásica pijama morada y su adorno de media luna en su gorra , pero ahora se notaba que tenía una librera en la mano y otro parde flotando a los lados de ella mientras en la otra mano tenía una varita en la que señalaba las palabras en un pizarrón detrás de ella , aprovechando las lecciones que le daba a las hermanas Scarlet que eran bastante avanzada , aún seguía con las lecciones de inglés , aunque el rubio era rápido aprendiendo , con algunas palabras se quedaba que lo confundían-

-Etto…What –Respondió el jinchurinki no tan seguro mientras la pelimorada con una leve sonrisa asintiendo-

-Ahora crea una pregunta en tiempo pasado? –decía la hechicera mientras el rubio pensando en eso solamente se le ocurrió-

-What you yesterday? –decía el rubio un poco seguro pero en eso Patchouji cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza mientras con un simple movimiento en la muñeca una tiza empezó a escribir en el pizarrón-

-Aunque no estás del todo mal…debes también cuando usas el pasado. Colocar el verbo correspondiente o será erróneo…-decía Patchouji mientras el rubio parecía entender aunque fuera un poco , cuando se trataba del estudio Naruto era algo lento pero le pareció oír otra vez unas palabras sospechosas de Remilia-

-Tendrás que ser más duro con él en las clases…si sigues siendo suave…no aprenderá rápido y no nos alcanzara…Patchouji-san –Esta vez fue lo que dijo Remilia mientras la pelimorada solamente giro la mirada hacia ellas asintiendo y sonriendo levemente-

-Pronto acabaría la hora de estudio y seguiría acompañar a Meiling en la guardia…o más bien…**"Hora de jugar a las atrapadas"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por el frente de la Mansión Scarlet todo parecía silencioso , tranquilo y….luego de un segundo se oyó un estallido de tierra , mientras se ve luego en el largo camino de tierra corriendo un rubio desesperado por sobrevivir mientras cuando mira hacia arriba un momento salta a un lado y ahí donde había estado parado aterriza una pelirroja que dio una patada hacia abajo haciendo que volara la tierra como si hubiera habido una explosión ahí , mientras el rubio estaba sentando en el suelo asustado la pelirroja solamente le sonreía-

-Ara ara….acaso vas a dejar de correr y te dejaras atrapar? –decía Meiling sonriendo ampliamente con un toque juguetón pero en ese momento el rubio asustado exclamo de manera exagerada-

-ASESINA! Acaso eso le llamas jugar a atrapadas? Si no me muevo me aplastaras con una de tus patadas y terminare muerto! –Grito asustado y exagerado Naruto señalando a Meiling mientras ella solamente reía suavemente-

-Tranquilo…no usare fuerza para aplastarte si no para dejarte inmóvil las piernas un rato…-Ahí ella levanta una de sus piernas y luego la baja rápidamente dando una patada descendente hacia Naruto el cual esquiva casi corriendo con sus manos y sus piernas mientras miro las otras hadas guardianas-

-Vamos vamos apuesten apuesten…si el nuevo , Naruto Uzumaki sobrevive al menos 5 minutos al juego de atrapadas de Meiling-sama! –Muchas Hadas apostaron en contra del rubio , que crueles , que crueles eran pensó el rubio al ver que no tenían tanta esperanza en el-

-Cirno apuesta que Frosty sobrevive mucho más que eso…ya que Cirno confía en que Frosty es fuerte! –Decía la hada de la nieve mientras eso dio esperanza en el rubio , al ver que ella lo apoyaba pero en un momento-

-Estas yendo muy lento! –Decía emocionada Meiling logrando darle una fuerza patada en el estómago haciendo que volara contra un árbol y chocara casi rompiendo este , mientras las hadas iban viendo si perdieron o ganaron la apuesta , Cirno vio si el rubio estaba bien mientras Meiling con una sonrisa apenada y rascándose la cabeza dijo- Ups creo que me emocione y me sobrepase de fuerza..jeje jeje –Todas la miraron con gotas en la nuca y con pena a la despistada guardia de la Mansión , mientras El Uzumaki solamente estaba recostado derrotado con los ojos como espirales de lo noqueado que estaba-

-Frosty! Froooooosty! –Eso fue lo que se oyó de la hada de hielo hacia su amigo , pero era algo extraño , casi creyó oírlas diciendo algo como si ahora fuera parte de la mansión….debió ser su imaginación seguramente-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Auch…las patadas de Meiling son devastadoras…al menos algunas de las Hadas sirvientas aquí , son buenas médicos o estaría noqueado de nuevo como lo estuve hace 3 días –decía Naruto saliendo de una habitación que parecía una enfermería, al menos la patada de Meiling no le causó daño interno , lo cual les pareció extraño que no tuviera los huesos rotos-

-En eso cuando iba caminando por los pasillos entonces recordó lo que había dicho Remilia y luego las Hadas , que era lo que pareciera que era el último en que se enteraba sin darse cuenta en ese momento choco contra una de las sirvientas Hadas , pero esta parecía sumamente torpe , su cabello era de color rojo y tenía en vez de orejas puntiagudas como las demás , eran alas de vampiro como orejas lo cual extraño al Uzumaki mientras la pelirroja miro en ese momento al rubio y entonces dijo alegremente-

-Lo encontré! Koa –decía eso pareciera que significaba alegría o algo parecido mientras tan rápido como llego , jalo del brazo al rubio y lo llevo hacia el salón del trono en él no había estado desde su momento con Remilia y antes de que fuera salvado por Flandre-

-Ahí pudo ver como todas las Sirvientas los recibían con una Reverencia esta vez parecía tener respeto , pero vio justo al medio del salón y frente al trono donde estaba sentada Remilia como toda una reina en todo su esplendor , estaban Meiling , Sakuya , Patchouji y Cirno sonriendo alegremente mientras Flandre estaba un poco con una mirada dudosa en su rostro al frente de las cuatro chicas-

-Naruto no la culpaba este era o que lo dejaran vivir o que fuera ejecutado ahora mismo, pero todo ese pensamiento acabo cuando la peliazul alzo la voz-

-Uzumaki Naruto….-Dijo su nombre completo y por primera vez que Remilia se refería a él por su nombre en vez de humano o basura o escoria- Eres el primer humano en pisar el suelo de esta Isla desde que nosotros el Clan Scarlet , terminamos con su existencia hace muchas lunas….A pesar de todas las penurias y todo los que has pasado en tu hogar…eso no quita el hecho de que seas un humano y tienes prohibido el estar en esta isla y el castigo es la muerte…-decía Remilia arrogantemente y sonriendo malévolamente , lo cual hizo sudar frio al Naruto y estaba preparado para todo pero luego continuo hablando la Vampiresa- Sin embargo note algo diferente en ti…..dos cosas a decir verdad….La primera , tu sangre extrañamente empezó a emanar Youki , energía que solamente los Yokais o Criaturas podemos emanar , y Nosotros Los de la clase Alta podemos manejar….Patchouji-san según ella vio en los días que estabas inconsciente , hay un sello que une tu alma con la de una criatura de origen ancestral, posiblemente un descendiente de Gensokyo , al estar de nuevo aquí…esa criatura podrá vivir…pero si no hubieras venido pronto….el ser en tu interior hubiera muerto tarde o temprano –Relato Remilia con un tono de voz Seria-

-Eso dejo con la quijada hacia el suelo al rubio , estaba en un profundo en Shock , en serio su padre…tan solamente uso ese sello de alma en el para que Kurama-chan terminara muriendo…eso lo enojo un poco pero era comprensible…ellos lo veían como un monstruo a Kurama-chan, él era la única persona que la veía como una amiga solamente decidió aceptarlo Kurama al parecer sabia un poco pero al estar débil un tiempo no sabía cómo identificarlo-

-Patchouji trabajara en lograr liberar el ser dentro de ti sin quebrantar tu alma...-Eso alegro mucho al Uzumaki pero no hablo porque la Vampiresa siguió hablando- La segunda diferencia es por culpa de mi hermanita menor….Flandre Scarlet….veras ella…al parecer inconscientemente te inyecto sangre de ella en pequeñas raciones…normalmente nosotros los vampiros cuando inyectamos nuestra sangre a un vivo después de devorar su sangre….este se vuelve un Ghoul…un ser sin mente con solamente la intención de matar y devorar para darle comida a su amo…pero me di cuenta de algo….tu extraña sangre…se adaptó a la sangre Vampiresa de mi hermana….La sangre de los Scarlet es una sangre muy especial incluso entre los Vampiros….probablemente sería un pecado contra mi Clan asesinarte….pero exiliarte seria mucho peor….volverías a tu mundo…y aunque no lo sabes…en todo este planeta…existen miles de criaturas que buscan nuestra sangre…pero probablemente esa sería la mejor opción que la peor…-En ese momento Naruto curioso de la última opción lo cual noto Remilia y se levantó de su asiento señalando al rubio-

-Nuestro Clan ha sido enemigo de muchas razas incluyendo a la Raza humana!, Si te largas y no vuelves a esta Isla probablemente tu posibilidad de vida es de 30% antes de que otro ser trate de quitarte nuestros genes ante tu mestiza sangre…-Eso aterro al Uzumaki, ósea que ya no podría vivir una normal pero en eso la vampiresa da una sonrisa enseñando los colmillos de manera arrogante- Sin embargo…Hay una opción más….pero es la peor de todas…

-Cuál es? –Pregunto Curioso Naruto lo cual la peliazul solamente sonrió de manera más arrogante y orgullosa de todas-

-Tu probabilidad de vivir es de 5% si tan solo estas cerca de nosotros, pero eso puede reducirse con el tiempo pero…la última Opción es…..Hazte un Scarlet y vive el infierno con nosotros! Miles de seres nos ven como enemigos mortales y si te nos unes , entonces tu posibilidad de vivir es de 0,000000000001% para un humano en tu condición y no morirás de la manera más fácil…morirás horriblemente…con el peor dolor que hasta suplicaras la muerte…-Decía Remilia de manera alta haciendo que Incluso sus sirvientas se sorprendieran , ellas estaban entrenadas por lo cual podía enfrentarse a diversos retos , pero Naruto era un humano extraño con dotes Yokai y Vampíricos por pura casualidad, antes de que Flandre reclamara a su hermana entonces se oyó la voz del Naruto con unas palabras y un gesto en su rostro que sorprendió a todos-

-Lo aceptare…..Si me dejan Unirme….me esforzare en no morir tan pronto…-decía con su clásica sonrisa en su rostro mientras las Hadas como sus amigas , incluso Remilia después de todo lo que le dijo y que era mejor que simplemente Huyera , él se quedaría-

-Pero Naruto…! –Iba reclamar Flandre pero en eso Naruto la vio con una sonrisa más amplia y dijo en un tono suave-

-Flandre tu junto con Kurama, la ser que ustedes dijeron que estaba dentro de mi…son mis primeras amigas verdaderas….y me han alegrado bastante todo este tiempo…y ahora junto con Meiling-chan, Cirno-chan , Patchouji-san y Sakuya-san me han hecho sentir como si este fuera mi verdadero hogar…y si Remilia-cha…no…-decía el negando la cabeza- Si Remilia-sama dice que la única manera en que yo pueda seguir es que viva una vida como la de ustedes , incluso con todos los peligros con todo , con todo los riesgos incluso si termino malherido y casi muerto , seguiré adelante….no me retractare de mi palabra….porque ese el Camino que yo quiero tomar! –Exclamo con orgullo, decidido y en alto ante todos , Remilia por un momento se quedó de nuevo en shock por la determinación del rubio, él era realmente humano….en verdad podría existir un humano como el….pero en eso solamente puso una mirada seria-

-No será un camino abierto aun…Tendrás un mes para fortalecerte antes de que vuelvas a combatir contra mi ….si pasa ese mes y logras darme aunque sea un solo puñetazo….serás un Scarlet oficialmente…pero…si fallas miserable humano…..yo misma te echare de Gensokyo y sin importar que….dejare que las propias bestias de la noche devoren tu carne-

-Aceptare eso! Dattebayo! –Exclamo Naruto sonriendo determinado mirando a Remilia , ella al mirar al rubio solamente dio una leve sonrisa-

-Entonces esta hecho! La prueba será en un mes…prepárate bien…Humano inferior –decía Remilia sonriente mientras se dispersó en Murciélagos desapareciendo su persona del trono mientras las Sirvientas Hadas se iban a sus respectivos trabajos dejando al Naruto junto con las 5 chicas que lo miraban fijamente-

-Dije algo raro? –dijo Naruto despistado mientras en eso su Amiga Flandre lo miro fijamente un momento-

-Tonto….es demasiado peligroso! –Por primera vez oyó a Flan preocupada y entonces ella siguió hablando- Remilia-neesama es demasiado fuerte como para darle un simple golpe….y además como te fortalecerás a tal punto de que puedas alcanzarla…es imposible….debes irte de esta isla….debes irte…-Dijo preocupada Flandre ahora un poco Lloriqueando-

-Flan-chan…-Pero en eso Naruto se acerca a ella y la abraza de manera tierna y cálida- Tanto tu como los demás son muy buenos conmigo y son los primeros verdaderos amigos que tengo…ustedes han vivido varias cosas que yo no…pero aun así…quiero estar al lado de ustedes….ya que somos amigos no? –Le sonreía el rubio a su amiga mientras ella al mirarlo solamente le sonrió con ligeras lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos-

-Si lo somos…-Respondió Flandre para luego separarse lentamente del rubio mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas- Pues en eso yo te ayudare a entrenar….para que luches contra Remilia-neesama!

-Es imposible…terminarías rompiendo a Naruto-san antes de que llegara a saber algo –decía Sakuya sonriendo con pena ante la actitud de la rubia , Flandre ante estas palabras solamente cayo deprimida y miraba con una cara de berrinche a Sakuya pero ella luego dijo con una sonrisa decidida- Dije que era imposible para ti , enseñarle tu sola pero…no si tiene más de una persona –Eso empezó a hacer sonreír a Flandre y Sorprendiendo a Naruto- Te ayudare a mejorar bastante para que no termines derrotado al primer golpe…

-Jejeje….Gaki…sí que eres un demente –Decía Meiling abrazando por la espalda al Naruto sorprendiéndolo pero ella lo empezó a sujetar del cuello entre sus brazos molestándolo- Retar a Remilia-sama y además tratar de plantarle un golpe…si ni siquiera me has logrado tocar un cabello…va a ser un reto si no aprendes artes marciales correctamente por eso….-decía la pelirroja separándose del rubio y con una pose ganadora- Yo , Meiling Hong , La Gran Guardiana y La Autoproclamada Estrella Verde de los Scarlet te enseñare también!

-Naru-kun…-decía una voz suave a un lado de el mientras vio como Patchouji estaba con una mirada amable y tranquila pero sería también- Retar a Remilia…con solamente fuerza bruta…va a ser tu perdición…ella es una genio….por eso debes aprender a usar mejor su ingenio…y tu astucia….yo Patchouji Knowledge, también te enseñare a usar tu mente en la batalla…-Ahí simplemente Naruto no respondió al sentir que alguien abrazaba su brazo derecho, era Cirno-

-Frosty aún es muy débil contra la magia…. Cirno te ayudara en lo que se refiere al Youki, Patchouji-san puede saber sobre la hechicería y Magia, pero Cirno sabe sobre los Yokais , Cirno puede ayudarte a controlar el Youki pronto….Cirno también te ayudara a entrenar…-decía Cirno decidida , a pesar de su tierna manera de hablar , ella también estaba decidida a ayudar al Uzumaki , mientras Flandre al frente del rubio lo miro fijamente-

-Yo te ayudare en el combate….Remilia-neesama es sumamente fuerte…si aprendes de las practicas conmigo….podrás quedarte con nosotros…..aprobemos el resto de Nee-sama Naruto-kun –decía Flandre decidida mientras en ese momento Naruto solamente le correspondió la Sonrisa-

-Lo logramos Dattebayo! –Pero eso noto a Cirno muy apegada a él lo cual hizo que se sonrojara bastante el rubio- Cirno-chan que haces?

-Frosty es realmente cálido…y se siente bastante bien…-decía la peliazul con una sonrisa llena de ternura pero en ese momento Flandre lo abraza de su otro brazo jalándolo hacia ella-

-Él es mi amigo! Aléjate de el Idiota a la novena potencia! –decía Flandre mientras en ese momento Cirno miro con enojo a la Scarlet-

-Oigan oigan no me quiten a Gaki…yo también quiero jugar con el…la próxima vez jugaremos al Escondite…-decía Meiling sonriéndote y volviendo a sujetar a Naruto por el cuello ahora de manera amigable y afectuosa mientras eso molesto a ambas chicas lolis-

-Tengo..que estudiarlo…..para ese sello…tendrás que quedarte….casi sin ropa…-decía con un poco de vergüenza Patchouji jalando ligeramente de la manga de la camisa del rubio lo cual sorprendió al chico sonrojándolo y molestando a las dos chicas que parecían menores-

-Naru-san…tendremos lecciones privadas de para tus modales…pronto habrá una fiesta en la que Yokais y otras familias de vampiros vendrán…tendré que prepararlo exhaustivamente junto con su entrenamiento…-decía Sakuya con una sonrisa alegre , eso quería decir que estarían mucho tiempo a solas lo cual enojo a las dos que parecían menores generando una ligera discusión con el rubio en el medio-

-Mientras en eso uno de los Murciélagos de Remilia miraba al grupo , mientras ese murciélago observaba Remilia en su habitación podía ver todo lo que pasaba en ese lugar y a donde fuera su murciélago , pero aún seguía pensativa por lo que le dijo el rubio la anterior noche-

"_**Quisiera también que fuéramos amigos vale?"**_

-De nuevo sintió esa molesto sentimiento no estaba claro que era lo que le sentía pero lo molestaba y eso hizo que ella pensara en vez de matarlo simplemente como lo hizo como los demás humanos que vinieron darle una oportunidad buscando tontas excusas-

-Estúpido humano…..-decía ella murmurando pero se quedaba pensativa ante esa frase una y otra vez-

-Sin darse cuenta nuestros Protagonista su historia acaba de empezar-

Autor:

**-Listo terminado! XD casi que me dan ganas de colocar un ending…porque no? Vamos –Ahí aparecen todos los Protas del fic con instrumentos- One…two…One two three four!**

**(Ending Naisho no Hanashi de ClariS, Ending de Nisemonogatari un anime que se los recomiendo en verdad!)**

**-Holas gente como están! –ahí no se oye nadie- Nadie me quiere todos me odian -decía en un estado emo- bueno dejando el drama de nuevo , aquí está el capítulo 3 de Scarlet Uzumaki Chronicles, bueno al menos ya sé cómo dividir los actos de esto…serán en tres actos o temporadas espero y si será solamente un crossover touhouxNaruto , pero también habrá entre personajes de otras series con historias alteradas claro y menciones a otros personajes por medio de recuerdos y/u objetos , veamos los actos se dividirán así y claramente aparecerán personajes de touhou que es sin duda un detalle importante**

**Acto I: Red Moon**

**Acto 2: Crimson Leaves**

**Acto 3: Great War of Fairies **

**Bueno eso dentro de estos hay mini arcos en los que aliados y también enemigos van contra nuestro Protagonista , y espero tener la voluntad suficiente para mantener el Harem tal como está , y mantener el Aire de Harem sin quitar la importancia de ninguna y que cada una tenga sus momentos aquí dejo dos notas importantes **

**Nota: La verdad lo de Gensokyo , lo pensé después de ver cómo es que los humanos ante los Biju como El Kyubi o los demás eran rechazados , si hubiera más de ellos , iniciarían la cacería de ellos y al ser minoría , era mejor ocultarse los Yokai , aunque algunos que eran poderosos decidieron ir contra la humanidad como el Juubi **

**Nota 2: Lo de Sakuya es por causa de un video que vi , ella en si es una humana común y corriente con extrañas habilidades del control del espacio y el tiempo , pero al ser humana común y corriente ella morirá con el tiempo dejando a la familia Scarlet y preferí modificar eso…..Que ella es una de las personajes más queridas para mí , no me juzguen!**

**Bien eso es todo por el momento , si tienen ideas no las guarden mándenlas juntos con sus amenazas de muerte por ahí que yo las recibo con brazos abiertos y una cosa más….Comenten o usare el EVA-01 para liquidarlos a todos!**

**Comenten**** y seguiran saliendo capítulos**

**"Review this Chapter"  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	5. No me subestimes Dattebayo!

_**Capítulo 4: No me subestimes Dattebayo!**_

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki , soy parte del Clan Namikaze-Uzumaki , hace más o menos un mes , una vampira que se había escapado de casa momentáneamente llamada Flandre Scarlet se hizo mi amiga y después de ese mes me llevo a su hogar , un lugar apartado del resto del mundo Gensokyo , pero para ser más exactos estoy en la isla de la Demonio Carmesí , Propiedad del Clan Scarlet , ahí conocí a otras que serían mis amigas , Meiling Hong , la guardiana de la mansión y también tutora de Flandre, Sakuya Izayoi la sirvienta en Jefe de la mansión , Patchouji Knowledge, Le encarga de la Biblioteca y Maestra de las hermanas Scarlet , Cirno , La guardiana de los bordes de la isla y por último que es dueña de la mansión Remilia Scarlet-

-Me fue plantado un reto…mantenerme en un combate contra Remilia y al menos conectarle un Puñetazo , en mi estado tardaría mucho tiempo en lograr eso , por eso mis amigas han decido ayudarme en mi entrenamiento…pero….es un entrenamiento Especial…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos Gaki! Encuentra la oportunidad para atacarla! –Decía Meiling gritando mientras en ese momento se veía Naruto cansando y respirando un poco agitado en guardia contra él estaba Flandre también en posición-

-El rubio rápidamente fue hacia ella directamente tratando de darle un puñetazo pero rápidamente su puño fue sujetado por la palma de la Scarlet y luego la chica con su otra mano lo sujeta del brazo y rápidamente lo levanta del suelo con la intención de arrojarlo en el suelo pero en ese momento Naruto miro uno abertura mientras la rubia lo estaba a punto de lanzar-

-"Ahí" –Pensó rápidamente el rubio mientras trataba de inclinarse para darle una patada hacia el hombro de la rubia pero en ese momento una de las manos de ella soltó el brazo del rubio que había sujetado y rápidamente detuvo la patada del niño mientras en ese momento con una mano sujetando aun su puño y la otra agarrando la pierna de Naruto , con fuerza lo lanzo al frente de ella haciendo que el termine chocando contra el tronco de un árbol-

-Mientras eso pasaba , la pelirroja negaba con la cabeza mientras entonces dijo en voz alta-

-Flandre deja de darle oportunidades para atacarte y Naruto muévete más rápido o no tendrás ni tiempo de reaccionar –decía Severamente Meiling mientras en ese momento Naruto rápidamente quedo deprimido contra el árbol que choco en una pose de rodillas haciendo círculos con un dedo índice de una de sus manos-

-Aparentemente una semana había pasado rápidamente , a pesar de eso él no había tocado ni un solo de los cabellos de Flandre y el entrenamiento había sido un infierno total-

-Meiling rápidamente ayudo en el esfuerzo físico , fortaleciendo sus músculos pero la forma era algo poco ortodoxa , lo hizo escalar una acantilado por un lado de la isla solamente usando sus habilidades mientras ella en la cima lanzaba pequeñas piedras como proyectiles y Naruto tenía que esquivarlas , claramente había caído múltiples veces antes de llegar a la cima una vez y luego de eso era un trote con unos troncos atados a su cuerpo mientras Meiling estaba encima de esos troncos "animándolo" por así decirlo-

-El siguiente tormento fue el de Patchouji-s…digo sensei , esto requirió un mayor esfuerzo mental del rubio , después de haber terminado sus clases de inglés normales , el entrenamiento de ella era un poco peculiar , ella además de hacerlo estudiar alguno que otro libro sobre defensas mágicas al tener una casi nula resistencia ante la magia , al final del estudio ellos jugaban distintos juegos , desde Ajedrez , Damas Chinas , Go , incluso apilar cuadros de madera , y claramente cada uno de esos juegos ganaba rápidamente la pelimorada a pesar de que el rubio sabía perfectamente las reglas gracias a la resumida explicación de Patchouji , según eso era un entrenamiento de mejorar su rapidez mental y empezar a pensar como su enemigo , a pesar de que esto hacia más emocionantes y se esforzaba aún más los juegos , el siempre perdía no podía ganar ni si quiera estaba cerca de ganarle a la Pelimorada-

-El siguiente de este fueron las clases de modales y Reflejos de Sakuya , notando algo que pudo notarse en la mejoría del rubio , El sistema Nervioso de Naruto reaccionaba aún más rápidamente que el de una persona normal haciendo que el pudiera usar sus reflejos esquivando los distintos cuchillos y armas que lanzaba Sakuya, lo único que salía más de ese entrenamiento era los modales…Naruto en espíritu era un caballero pero al mostrarlo era como un mono con corbata , haciendo un difícil trabajo para la peliplateada , pero poco a poco el rubio obtenía el ritmo de las melodías del baile, pero aún le costaba incluso siendo instruido por su maestra en medio de un baile-

-El siguiente entrenamiento era de Cirno , según ella , el Youki es el poder o instinto de pelea que libera un Yokai , si se aumenta y controla correctamente el flujo de Youki podía no solamente explorar un nuevo poder , ella como demostración ella solamente reunió su Youki en la palma de su mano concentradose y rápidamente de su mano se formó una espada de hielo que cubrió su brazo entero y con eso corto un árbol tan limpiamente que costaba creerlo , también el Youki podía usarse para fortalecer el cuerpo esa era una de las maneras más básicas de usarlo , pero aun así se necesitaba concentración, ella en su estado normal , siempre actúa como una niña pero al enseñarle a Naruto se veía un poco madura y con buena experiencia , en este entrenamiento fue uno de los que más costo y casi no había avanzado del todo el rubio, el objetivo era concentrarse de manera correcta con su propia naturaleza , pero se notó algo extraño , Naruto tenía una increíble cantidad de Youki dispersándose a su alrededor cuando trato de fortalecer su cuerpo pareciera que al estar con esa alma fundida en su cuerpo , resulto algo tan increíble , pero entonces Cirno ha tratado esa semana de ayudar en su control lo cual ha sido bastante cansando para el rubio-

-Su compañera de Entrenamiento , Flandre claramente tenia fuerza comparable con la de su hermana pero peleaba a un nivel que el rubio pudiera tolerar y avanzar rápidamente en el combate pero como se puede ver él no ha avanzado tanto-

-A pesar de eso hubo un último entrenamiento que no comento a nadie , por unos momentos en las noches , él era entrenado en el interior de su mente por su compañera , Kurama, ella ya había recuperado 5 de sus colas volviendo a estar tan fuerte como antes y con capacidad de manera chakra , lo cual en un principio le enseño al rubio que eso podía ser útil a la hora de un combate , sin querer ella le revelo un jutsu que ante la cantidad exagerada de Chakra que tenía el Rubio combinado con su Youki , podía funcionar bastante bien , pero aun no la había probado, ese entrenamiento lo ayudaba tanto en la rama del Youki como Chakra , haciendo que el por accidente mostrara el instinto asesino Kurama , haciendo que ella ligeramente temblara del terror pero también se sentía extraña al mirar así al rubio , en ese día después de eso decidieron tomar un descanso -

-Volviendo al presente se veía el rubio totalmente deprimido al ver que ni con ventaja pudo tocarle un cabello a Flandre mas bien parecía un muñeco de trapo en sus manos rápidamente mientras Meiling miraba eso un poco preocupada mientras Flandre estaba tratando de animar al Naruto , en eso Meiling se le ocurre una idea-

-Oye Gaki…-Eso hizo que el rubio levantara la vista desanimado hacia la pelirroja- Mañana me acompañaras en un viaje…te guste o no –decía ella emocionada mientras en ese momento , Naruto sintió un escalofrió , cuando Meiling estaba así era un entrenamiento peor que un castigo en el infierno rápidamente salió corriendo pero la pelirroja lo rebaso en velocidad y lo tomo de la camisa arrastrándolo- Anda no seas cobarde –decía Meiling sonriente mientras un resignado rubio pensaba en como seria su funeral gracias a ella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El día rápidamente paso volviéndose el octavo día antes de la prueba del rubio , Meiling había adquirido un permiso especial , además que en esa época , ella siempre salía a buscar algunas cosas que no se podían conseguir en la isla como especies , provisiones o incluso nuevas guardianas , aunque eso siempre era juzgado por Sakuya-

-En ese momento me di cuenta que el largo era bastante largo , según Patchouji , ella había colocado varios sellos detectores , si algún otro Yokai , Cazador o enemigo del Clan intentara ir por cualquier medio entonces seria detectado y contrarrestado rápidamente , había pasado un rato desde que comenzaron a remar en dirección hacia el otro lado , fuera de esa isla-

-Meiling de que se trata este viaje? Acaso planea hacerme luchar contra un Oso o algo así? –decía Paranoico el rubio mientras la pelirroja solamente rio un poco divertida-

-Tranquilo Naruto-Gaki , Considera esto como un descanso , te has esforzado bastante hasta el punto del casi desmayo y sinceramente no has conocido nada Gensokyo además de la isla –decía Meiling con una leve sonrisa en ese momento cuando parecíamos pasar la pared de neblina al frente nuestro me quede mirando la costa de lo que parecía una gigantesca isla mientras se notaba el cielo claro con pocas nubes , haciendo que el rubio entrecerrara los ojos al sentir los rayos de luz después de una semana de estar puro en la neblina-

-Jejeje tranquilo eso se te quitara en un momento –decía La pelirroja mientras en ese momento el bote en el que estaba termino llegando a la Orilla , ambos bajaron y al frente de ellos estaba un camino hecho de piedras como los de los templos dirigiendo hacia una pequeña ciudad o pueblo que se podía ver a los lejos- Por cierto Gaki…no tienes que preocuparte por el momento…a la aldea a la que vamos no hay nada tan fuera de lo común…al menos para ti

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Wow…-Fue algo que el rubio soltó de su voz , en ese momento vio como la aldea era mucho más grande de lo que pensó incluso podría decirse que era más grande que Konoha se veía animadamente a toda clase de humanos trabajando algunos simplemente pasando por ahí , otros vendiendo y comprando por todos lados , mientras comercializaban y algunos construyendo, reparando hogares entre otras cosas-

-Para Naruto , esto era un alivio , porque además de él , él era el único humano habitante de la Mansión Scarlet , mientras en ese momento fue tomado de la mano por Meiling y jalado hacia otro lado , en eso pasaron justo por el frente de una gran tienda de Muebles-

-Hola Meiling-chan , vienes por el encargo de Sakuya-sama? –decía Uno de los hombres jóvenes que parecía el que recibía amablemente a los clientes mientras miro al Rubio- Vaya ese es tu hermano menor?

-Si Jejeje vinimos aquí de paso , lo encontré hace algunos días y simplemente le muestro la aldea –Mintió Meiling según como dijo en el viaje del lago , era mejor no decir nada sobre cómo había llegado aquí , Remilia y Flandre eran algo temidas por los humanos de aquí , según ella , la historia del odio que fue causado por la guerra , fue borrado de la mente de varios Yokais pero más fuertes o astutos lo recuerdan y siguen propagando ese odio-

-Serian 10 sofás , 12 mesas y un juego completo para un cuarto…en verdad casi pienso que me retirare si siguen las compras así –decía el Joven mientras el Rubio se quedó boquiabierto ante la información de algunas cosas , ahí rápidamente Meiling jalo de nuevo al rubio , ahí ambos empezaron a explorar toda la aldea-

-Casi era como un guía de turista Meiling ante Naruto , fueron a ver a una chica pelimorado pero casi rosado llamada Reisen con orejas de conejo en su cabeza lo cual tuvo curiosidad el rubio, ella vendía medicinas , después fueron a varias tiendas , a pesar de que el rubio tenia ropa recién hecha por Sakuya , Meiling pensó que el necesitaba mejor su vestimenta y no ir siempre con su ropa elegante o su ropa recién arreglada que era un escandaloso color naranja incluso Remilia se burló de eso-

-Mei-chan –Decía Naruto curioso ahora con un helado en la mano mientras se veía a Meiling comiendo otro helado , mientras ella cargaba con facilidad una mochila gigantesca (marca anime que ni sé de donde consiguen esas) Con entre suministros hasta la ropa del rubio y otros cosas como Libros para Patchouji , nuevos cosas para Sakuya , peluches para Flandre , Etc.- Pareciera que estamos aquí de vacaciones…está bien digo….pronto tendré que pelear contra Remilia y…-Pero en eso sintió una leve caricia en la cabeza mientras se ve que era la Pelirroja que había puesto su mano encima de la cabeza de el-

-No tienes que preocuparte , te harás fuerte y no hay que apresúranos tanto –Decía Meiling con una sonrisa claramente amplia , pero de alguna forma el rubio sintió algo más, había pasado varias veces esa tarde , que poco a poco iba anocheciendo , ella veía a los humanos con una mirada seria a veces , incluso ante cosas como una sola mirada , era algo anormal con Meiling, ella lucia alegre , despistada y despreocupada , pero al mirar a las demás personas se notaba un poco eso- Bueno vamos a una posada…mañana saldremos temprano para volver a la Mansión –decía la pelirroja que Naruto asintió la cabeza afirmando la idea de ella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Meiling ya los había registrado en una de las mejores posada , con aguas termales bastante buenas para relajarse , después de que el vio la habitación decidió ir hacia las aguas termales para relajarse-

-Llego rápidamente a ellas , mientras solamente con una toalla en la mano se sumergía en estas relajándose completamente , hoy no había nadie en ese lugar lo cual eso lleno de un silencio relajante al rubio , pero se quedó pensativo en algo-

-Por qué Mei-chan habrá estado algo pensativa hoy? Normalmente ella siempre actúa despistada incluso cuando no hay nadie y se molesta ella misma en esas ocasiones pero hoy parecía algo…preocupada , que habrá pasado? –En eso el rubio se quedó pensativo un momento mientras oyó la puerta abrirse , seguramente era otro de los clientes de la posada, mientras el continuaba algo distraído y giro perezosamente la cabeza a ver quién era y era…..al instante al ver quien era y como estaba el rostro de Naruto se quedó completamente rojo , a pesar de ser un niño estaba cerca de la adolescencia y sus hormonas empezaban a actuar , era Meiling solamente cubierta con una toalla , pero era algo que no se podía simplemente decir, ella se veía linda de esa manera , las hormonas empezaron a atacar la pobre mente del niño sonrojándole más de lo que se podía mientras se alejaba rápidamente tartamudeando- M-m-m-m-m-Mei-chan! Que haces aquí?! –Exclamo El Uzumaki-

-Ah es que este un baño mixto , así que no hay problema en eso –decía la Pelirroja sin vergüenza mientras Naruto solamente vio como ella de un salto se sumergió en el agua y empezó a nadar perdiéndose de vista al sumergirse completamente-

-El rubio por un momento respiro de alivio pensando en que se había ido pero pude ver un poco de su cuerpo lo cual casi hace que derrame sangre de la nariz pero pudo controlarlo pero al despegarse de la esquina que estaba pudo sentir como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda , Meiling lo había atrapado en un abrazo amigable pero Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte hemorragia nasal al sentir los pechos desnudos de su maestra contra su espalda-

-Jejeje Al fin te tengo Gaki!...-No hubo respuesta- Gaki? –Ahí ella lo giro y lo empezó a agitar mientras por accidente la cara del rubio termino entre los pechos desnudos de su amiga/maestra haciendo que se echara para atrás impulsado por una hemorragia nasal y terminara en desmayo para la preocupación de la Pelirroja- GAKI!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un parde horas más tarde se podía notar la luna llena en el cielo mientras ambos jóvenes estaban en la misma habitación mientras Naruto estaba algo sonrojado pero un poco…feliz? Bueno vio a su maestra desnuda , pudo sentir sus pechos y pudo estar entre ellos , cualquier niño de su edad apenas empezaría soñando con eso y el acababa de vivirlo , ahí rápidamente se empezó a golpear la cabeza , si continuaba así , iba a terminar como su Tío Abuelo Jiraiya e igual de pervertido mientras al mirarlo así Meiling no pudo evitar reírse-

-Espero que no te moleste luego que duerma contigo en la misma cama -Eso fue otro punto que quedó clavado en la cabeza del rubio , la habitación que había pedido Meiling era con cama matrimonial y era solamente una cama lo cual estuvieron obligados a dormir juntos , lo cual no pudo evitar poner rojo al rubio- Tranquilo seré tierna contigo~~ -decía ella en un tono divertido mientras Naruto volvía a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tener una Hemorragia nasal , pero mentalmente era regañado por sus pensamientos , en un futuro si su mente sigue así pronto se volvería como su tío Jiraiya mentalmente , eso le aterraba un poco-

-Solamente apagaron las luces de la lámpara , Meiling estaba recostada con una Pijama blanca con detalles de estrella verdes mientras Naruto una pijama parecida a la que tenía en Konoha , pero está en vez de gorro de foca era de gato con orejas incluidas , mientras el rubio estaba totalmente despierto , la pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida , pero a poco a poco empezó a moverse en la cama-

-En eso Naruto trato de acomodarse pero de repente Meiling adormilada lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que el terminara apegado a ella , podía sentir los pechos de tamaño mediano de ella ligeramente hundiéndose contra uno de sus brazos haciendo que Naruto se tensara rápidamente mientras sintió como uno de las piernas de Meiling se subía por encima de él , lo cual hizo que se sonrojara de sobremanera , literalmente lo estaba abrazando de esa manera hacia que Naruto se sonrojara y tuviera que tener un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no terminar desangrándose pero en eso mira a Meiling y empieza a oírla , su voz se oía…triste?-

-Por favor no te vayas….no me dejes sola….por favor…-Casi sonaba como una súplica mientras ella estaba dormida , mientras ella cada vez lucia más triste y un poco más desesperada- No vayas allá….van a matarte…por favor…-En eso Naruto se quedó mirando a Meiling sentándose lentamente en la cama , era la primera vez que veía a Mei-chan en un momento de angustia-

-De hecho…pudo notarlo…él también pudo ver un poco a tras esa sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando preguntaban algo anterior a su contrato con Remilia , había algo que hacía que Meiling no le gustara ver a los humanos , o algo que aún le dolía , lo cual para el Rubio se dio un golpe en la cabeza mental, él era el mejor en comprender cuando la gente oculta eso y no lo noto del todo en Meiling , se sentía como un idiota , pero rápidamente el posa su mano encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja y la acaricia levemente de manera cálida , de alguna Meiling poco a poco empezó a calmarse mientras Naruto se quedó mirándola y diciéndole en forma suave-

-Tranquila Mei-chan , no me iré –Podría decirse que el Rubio no sabía que decía pero debía haber una forma de calmarla y esa estaba funcionando perfectamente, la respiración de Mei se tranquilizó , y poco a poco empezó a estar de nuevo dormida tranquilamente- Mei-chan…-Naruto estaba preocupado por su Maestra/amiga , pero en ese momento sintió algo-

-Un instinto , sintió…peligro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras a las afueras del Pueblo , se veía Fujiwara no Moukou , preparada para otro de sus enfrentamientos con Kaguya , ella era una chica con apariencia de 16 años , cabello blanco largo que le caía como cascada por la espalda , siempre llevaba una camisa blanca con dos líneas rojas que parecían tirantes por encima de la camisa mientras llevaba un pantalón rojo y su clásico moño hecho de pergaminos , ella era una chica de piel blanca ojos rojos como el fuego y un poco más alta que Meiling-

-Pero en eso presintió algo…no era la princesa Lunar , en eso al frente de ella vio como un pergamino iba volando hacia ella , pero reacciono rápido al ver el pergamino quemándose y saltando hacia atrás mientras ese pergamino exploto como si de un explosivo se tratara mientras pudo esquivar dando un giro en el aire y aprovechando conectándole una patada a una sombra en forma de una persona mientras aterrizaba en el suelo de pie-

-Quien anda ahí!? –Ordeno el "Fénix Blanco" autonombrada-

-Vaya vaya…..parece que es verdad que Fujiwara , El fénix Blanco , puede llegar a tener unos reflejos maravillosos –decía una voz masculina parecía la de un niño mientras salía de las sombras- Claramente me será difícil pelear contigo…pero….no es del todo una pelea si no una distracción –Antes de Moukou lo notara varias seres encapuchados salieron de los arboles saltando hacia la aldea de los humanos pero cuando Ella quiso detenerlos una Cuerda Negra sujeto su brazo con firmeza , que a la vista parecía una sombra salida del suelo- No no…-decía el niño que había salido de las sombras moviendo su dedo en forma de negación- Por el momento yo seré tu oponente…Moukou-san

-Quienes son ustedes? –Rápidamente se había librado ella de la cuerda oscura mientras sus manos empezaron a emanar flamas mientras el niño solamente sonrió de manera tétrica , no se pudo diferenciar mucho de las sombras a decir verdad solamente se veía que era un niño-

-Somos….aquellos que liberaremos al mundo de esos humanos…somos Antítesis…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rápidamente se oía un fuerte ruido afuera , Naruto se quedó en ese instinto de peligro y decidió salir de la habitación para averiguar que pasaba mientras miro como unas explosiones llegaban a otras partes del pueblo alertando a los aldeanos mientras en ese momento iba a hablar con Meiling pero noto como una de esas sombras iba adentro de la habitación y cuando vio esa sombra tenía una cuchilla en la mano apunto de atacar a Meiling , pero fue casi un movimiento rápido , Naruto antes de darse cuenta había saltado y le había dado una fuerte patada en la cara a la sombra clavándolo a la pared , ni siquiera midió su salto y su fuerza haciendo que este se estampara contra la pared por la patada-

-Pero no era momento de estar sorprendidos , la sombra no se quedó así y trato de atacar al rubio pero cuando le corto la mejilla con su daga extrañamente la mejilla del rubio comenzó a regenerarse sin siquiera sangrar , dejando su mejilla sin ninguna cicatriz-

-Qué raro…esperaba que esa energía fuera de una de las hermanas demonio…pero si tu pareces llevar su sangre…y además…claramente esa patada no fue la de un humano…-decía la sombra con un tono de voz maduro mientras en ese momento la sombra fue directamente al frente del rubio , pero antes de que pudiera atacar , algo lo golpeo mandándolo fuera de la habitación-

-Naruto noto y vio a Meiling despierta en una posición de pelea , con una palma al frente de ella , había liberado el Youki en forma de un fuerte golpe de viento , eso sorprendió al Naruto-

-Tsk , fui descuidada –Decía algo frustrada mientras en ese momento miro a Naruto preocupada y lo miro fijamente- Naruto estas bien? –El asintió tranquilizando a la pelirroja- Ese fue un buena patada Gaki –decía sonriente pero luego miro como la sombra anterior había vuelto en ese momento se quitaba su capucha mostrando a un monstruo que parecía un enorme ogro de color rojo con un garrote en su mano , cuernos claramente notables mientras su tercer ojo se abría dando una apariencia tétrica- Genial…es uno fuerte, Naruto Hagas lo que hagas no salgas de esta habitación….Déjame encargarme de este –Pero antes de que El rubio pudiera decir algo la pelirroja ya había dado un fuerte puñetazo al Ogro haciendo que este cayera hacia afuera del edificio y ella rápidamente , siguió su pelea , Naruto a pesar de la orden de su maestra fue a ver y pudo ver algo impresionante, El ogro a pesar de su gran Tamaño parecía en ocasiones lograr esquivar los ataques de Meiling mientras ella poco a poco sus ataques se hacían más lentos pero más fuertes , eso fue algo impresionante-

-Vaya una nivel maestro como Meiling….Goki no durara mucho –decía una voz al lado del rubio haciendo que este se alertara pero antes de que el pudiera responder algo le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Naruto-

-Naruto! –Decía Meiling iba a ir con el pero el Ogro fue delante de ella impidiéndole el paso mientras en ese momento Naruto estaba levantándose mientras el dueño de aquella voz , era un niño de la edad de Naruto , con cabello plateado casi blanco , ojos de color azul casi claro pero opaco , piel morena , vestimenta gris con bordes blancos como un uniforme , mangas largas , extrañamente llevaba un símbolo en su pecho , era un cráneo humano siendo atravesado por una lanza , era un símbolo que Meiling reconoció rápidamente y al muchacho también- Fate Averruncus….que rayos hace Antítesis aquí!? –Decía Meiling tratando de esquivar al Ogro para ir con el Rubio ahora aún más , pero Goki no se lo dejaba ir tan fácilmente-

-Meiling-chan…ha pasado algún tiempo –decía el peliplateado con una leve sonrisa- Como esta Gyro…está bien? –decía el de manera tranquila pero en eso la pelirroja cambio su mirada a una de ira dándole un fuerte golpe a el Ogro literalmente haciendo que este volara por los aires mientras en ese momento iba en dirección al peliblanco pero solamente un paso de él , ella quedo paralizada , debajo de ella apareció un Círculo mágico , que salían por lo que parecían truenos que al tocarla pareciera que dejaba de moverse-

-U-un sello…de prisión…-decía Meiling auto regañándose , cayo tan fácil en un truco-

-No te enojes tanto conmigo….después de todo él era una basura….su perdida no fue tan importante a decir verdad? –decía Fate con una sonrisa aún más amplia mientras Meiling trato de moverse por lo que se pudo ver al temblar pero no pudo ni moverse un centímetro- Conozco bien tus técnicas…por lo cual sé que harías…y ese sello es bastante fuerte….aunque me esperaba que aprendieras la lección…-Ahí Fate volteo hacia Naruto que estaba parado aunque algo adolorido del golpe- Tomar a un humano como tu estudiante , debí haberme confundido…por un momento sentí la sangre de los Scarlet por aquí…pero …te recordare la lección….Los humanos son seres estúpidos e ignorantes….nosotros los Yokais hemos peleado con ellos siempre…porque ellos simplemente son barbaros que se matan unos a otros…esa es la realidad…-decía el peliblanco llegando al frente del Rubio , con una expresión fría- Me das asco…Humano..-Decía antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo hace estrellarse con una pared para la impaciencia de Meiling-

-Ma..maldito…Fate! Como te atreves a hablar así de….-decía Meiling por fin llena de furia-

-Oh…no te enojes conmigo , cúlpate a ti misma por ser una estúpida e ingenua que conocí….Veo que aún no has superado lo de Gyro…sigues llorando porque yo lo mate….Eso tampoco es mi culpa….Tu eres una Yokai que trata a los humanos como iguales…me das asco Meiling Hong! –Decía Fate elevando el tono de voz-

-Que….te..da….derecho a hablar así…? –Decía una voz temblorosa Fate volteo a donde salió volando el Rubio , contra la pared , miro como él se levantaba lentamente y temblando sus rodillas- Jejeje….ese es tu mejor golpe…golpeas como una niña…

-Que engreído eres humano…

-El engreído eres tu….Quien rayos te da derecho a hablar de esa manera…de Meiling y de los demás humanos…quien te da derecho a dañarla y si quiera levantarle la voz…..No me jodas….Antes de siguiera tocarle un dedo a Meiling….tendrás que matarme primero! –Decía poniéndose en guardia Naruto mientras Fate , solamente dio un leve suspiro-

-Que pérdida de tiempo….pero que lastimoso ser eres tu…buscando la muerte…Pues…cumpliré tu deseo! –Decía Fate yendo directamente hacia Naruto-

-Naruto…!

-Se oye un golpe seco , pero algo sorprendió tanto a Fate como a Meiling , El puñetazo de Fate , fue detenido….por un brazo de Naruto, pero en eso el rubio sonriente abrió los ojos mostrando dos ojos uno rojo como la sangre de color escarlata y otro de color anaranjado como las propias llamas-

-Con ese puñetazo tan lento….No me subestimes…Dattebayo! –Ahí Naruto parecía un cambio en su forma de mirar en ese momento pudo ver varias aberturas en el peliblanco , como puntos blancos y casi parecía que él se movía lentamente- "Lo tengo" –En eso el rubio se movió rápidamente desviando el puño de Fate y rápidamente dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el centro de su pecho entre el estómago y el pecho , él ni siquiera midió la fuerza al recibir el puño , El peliblanco retrocedió rápidamente por el impacto mientras llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, noto sangre…ese humano…lo había hecho sangrar!?-

-Jejeje….Ahora…si…cagaste tu tumba…Humano! –Decía Fate apunto de atacar pero a atrás de el un bulto negro con el rostro de un niño no menor a los 7 años salió de ese bulto-

-Fate…debemos irnos…La sacerdotisa de la luna y sus sirvientes vienen para acá…es mejor retirarnos, no encontramos a ninguno de la familia Scarlet….-decía el niño rápidamente a Fate con una expresión de indiferencia-

-No…..lo encontramos….aunque sea un mestizo…-Decía Fate mirando fríamente al Naruto- Lo encontramos….tu muerte será pospuesta por el momento…Humano…Soy Fate Averruncus…y seré el que te destruya..completamente –El peliblanco camino junto al bulto hacia las sombras desapareciendo , en eso el Sello de retención de Meiling se rompió y ella al mirar eso , rápidamente fue corriendo hacia Naruto-

-Estas bien Me…-Ahí fue interrumpido con una cachetada fuerte en su mejilla y ambas manos de la pelirroja se pusieron sobre las mejillas del rubio haciendo que la mirara fijamente , su rostro estaba casi al borde del llanto y la preocupación-

-TONTO! Nunca hagas esas cosas arriesgadas! Pudiste morir! Como puedes crees que estoy bien?! –Decía Meiling regañando al Naruto para luego abrazarlo fuerte- Me alegro que estés bien…-decía ella calmando un poco su preocupación pero Naruto le correspondió el abrazo, no sabía pero de alguna forma…había ganado su primera pelea , pero también dio inicio a un nuevo enemigo que iría tras de el más adelante-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto Pov

-Después de los sucesos , una chica mayor que yo , Kaguya , como la llamaban la princesa lunar , vino a ayudar tanto los aldeanos como aquellos que estuvieron heridos lo cual al parecer a la protectora de la aldea , Moukou, pero ella cuando la vi no parecía del todo agradecida por la ayuda de Kaguya , al final nos despedimos de esa aldea ya que ya teníamos que volver a casa –

-Aun tenía muchas preguntas , Parecía que ese tipo Fate conocía bastante bien a Meiling , y quien se refería con alguien llamado "Gyro" lo cual lo llevo a varias preguntas referente a la actitud de Meiling y lo que escondía su sonrisa , pero preferí no preguntárselo , ella tiene su secretos por lo cual tuve que respetarlos , pero mencionaron algo sobre un "Antítesis"-

-Mei-chan…que es Antítesis? –Le pregunte mientras ella se puso una mirada seria , no era común para Meiling , pero últimamente ha estado así un tiempo-

-Son un grupo de Yokai que han querido propagar el caos en el mundo humano y en Gensokyo , al parecer quieren volver a la vieja costumbre de aquellos ancestros que iniciaron la guerra entre nosotros y los humanos….la mayoría de ellos poseen un gran odio hacia los humanos –Decía Meiling pero en ese momento parecía susurrar algo como- Nunca me imaginé que Fate fuera uno de ellos –Eso fue lo que entendí, ella a pesar de llevar las provisiones sentí como ella me tomo la mano lo cual me sorprendió un poco- Te superaste a ti mismo contra Fate , eso en verdad fue una victoria a mi vista –Eso me avergonzó un poco-

-No fue nada…la verdad estaba muy aterrado…pero cuando él dijo que iba a lastimarte…no me agrado nada esa idea…tu eres mi amiga y él no tiene derecho a actuar así contigo –Le hablaba, ese momento me había enojado bastante contra ese tipo , pero era extraño , era que me había vuelto más rápido o que sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos , a mi vista sus movimientos eran más lentos y por eso pude Bloquearlo , además que de alguna manera pude ver los puntos que estaba al descubierto , tal vez es una buena habilidad-

-Pero él es un tipo de mi nivel…con suerte pudiste golpearlo..pero si vuelve a aparecer alguien como el…por favor Huye….no quisiera….que murieras –decía Ella volvió a su mirada de preocupación pero en ese momento le apreté su mano mientras le sonreía-

-Ninguno de ellos debe Subestimarme , aun si llego arrastrándome volveré vivo con ustedes…después de todo somos amigos –le dije yo y tal vez…fuera mi imaginación…pero por un momento pude ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Meiling antes de que volviera a sonreír pero esta vez….era una sonrisa hermosa de alegría-

-Si! Naruto-Gaki!

-Capitulo 5 Terminado-

**-Ufff me costó bastante este capítulo maldito bloqueo de ideas! Pero me salió mejor de lo que esperaba Jejeje y bien chicos que les pareció el capítulo de este momento!**

**Bien claramente esto es algo sacado de otro Manga sobre los enemigos , pero como no hay una historia referente a la de Meiling quise crearle una historia independiente y aparece el primer rival de Naruto , el Poderoso Magistre Magi , Fate Averruncus!, Sacado de Mahou Sensei Negima! Y con una historia relacionada con Meiling y además que coloque escenas Ecchi…a este paso Naruto se volverá como Jiraiya XDDDDD**

**Bueno también voy a decir que los próximos capítulos serán antes del enfrentamiento con Remilia , serán para profundizar la relación entre los personajes con nuestro rubio suertudo y también sobre las habilidades que aprende en su lucha pero claramente su enemigo "Antítesis" ira tras el ahora también y también otros Yokais salvajes con grandeza y orgullo estilo Uchiha XDDD pero además de eso después del enfrentamiento con Remilia planeo agregar a dos chicas más al Harem del Rubio , no diren quienes son pero es que soy débil soy débil! T_T bueno ese todo por el capítulo de Hoy se despide su grandioso amigo Paradox , hasta el próximo Cap. sugerencias bienvenidas! **

**Y por cierto para los Fans o los que ven Hora de Aventura , he creado un Fic nuevo llamado "Después del Invierno ,Viene la Primavera" por si les interesa , pero hare una historia seria con toques humorísticos de caricatura claramente y perdonen el retraso de esto y es como dije bloqueo de ideas **

**Bien que entre el ending y hasta la otra , que pensaron del NaruMeiling de este cap.? **

**Recuerden comenten porque tengo un eva 01 y no me da miedo usarlo!**

**Comenten y seguiran saliendo capítulos**


	6. Kyotonryu vs Kitsune vs Konpaku

**-Hola hola mi publico conocedor, bien como me han enviado varios post, y se los agradesco voy a responder algunos antes del capitulo de hoy**

**- leonshinoda: Lo del Danmaku , al principio pensé que era una buena idea , pero luego pensé que eso haría demasiado God Power tanto a Remilia como a Naruto ya que si le agrego el Danmaku sin duda con ellos será muy muy muy muy peligroso! Aunque gracias a eso me dio una idea de una nueva técnica en varios al Rasengan y al Rasen Shuriken , y lo de lo ultimo , Si Antitesis fue el primer grupo enemigo en el cual Tsukune y Moka , junto con sus amigos se enfrentaron, me parecio que seria un buen enemigo primero de nuestro querido rubio Cabeza Hueca , solamente diren que solamente son cinco miembros además de Fate y Pride (la versión del manga y anime de full metal alchemist Brotherhood) aunque Fate le veo futuro como un rival sumamente poderoso contra Naruto y un Antiheroe , pero un amigo futuro, aunque no te preocupes el Danmaku lo usare pero todo en su momento mi querido Padawan (?)**

**- metalic-dragon-angel : Coloque a Fate porque el me parecio mas ser un Villano Antiheroe como lo fue Accelerator de To Aru Majutsu No Index antes de ser el segundo prota , simplemente son ideas que se me ocurren**

**- xxBloodyFatexx: Asi hago las cosas , siempre coloco un elemento inesperado**

**-Por cierto antes de seguir le explicare algo:**

**-Gensokyo también tiene algo asi como un propio Inframundo que en ese esta Gobernada por la Fantasma Yuyuko y sin duda una de las mas fuertes enemigas a las que se ha enfrentado Reimu , altere un poco el proceso en que las Almas van ahí , ya que ella sin duda las escoge por capricho o simplemente porque las escogieron-**

**-Nota: Este cap tendrá Personajes de Katanagatari ,Que sin duda es una gran serie de Ovas , altamente recomendable-**

_**Capítulo 5: Torneo de luchas , Zorro vs Kyotoryu vs Konpaku**_

-Una vez mas! –Grito la voz de una pelirroja mientras en eso Naruto en una posición de Karate , con la pierna derecha hacia adelante manteniendo firme la Izquierda , con su brazo derecho al frente de el y el otro brazo posicionado en su cintura , en un movimiento rápido da un paso hacia el frente con su pie izquierdo lanzando un fuerte puñetazo hacia el frente de el , que era un roca , cuando golpe la roca su puño pudo traspasar un poco pero el resto de la roca estaba intacta- Naruto , que haces? –decia Meiling ahora con una mirada un poco seria-

-Tratando de romper la roca –Decia inocentemente el Uzumaki pero en eso simplemente por instinto salta hacia atrás esquivando un ataque de su maestra- Waa!

-Si sigues haciendo eso…Nunca aparecerá tu Shikaku en todo su potencial –decia Meiling , después del incidente de encontrar con Fate y Antitesis , Meiling sin duda era mas sensible con Naruto pero rapidamente se volvió mas severa , ante lo ultimo que dijo confundio al rubio-

-Shikaku? –Pregunto Naruto confundido en eso Meiling se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro mientras explica-

-Cuando le diste ese puñetazo a Fate , no fue solamente un puñetazo , parecias por un segundo moverte mas rápido que el haciendo que el se desconcertara…algunas veces entre los Artistas Marciales un segundo es mas que suficiente para la victoria y el puñetazo que le diste fue un punto débil del pecho haciéndolo retroceder , en si me sorprendiste mucho ese dia…Shikaku en tu idioma significa "Punto Ciego" eso fue lo que atacaste , fue el punto Ciego de Fate –Despues de esa explicación Naruto se vio su puño y entonces siguió oyendo la explicación nuevamente de Meiling- Cuando nosotros luchamos , hay ciertos lugares de nuestro cuerpo que debemos defender a toda costa y aunque la defensa sea perfecta siempre habrá un eslabón débil en nuestra defensa y siempre habrá una forma de romperla…no existe el escudo perfecto ni la defensa invencible recuérdalo….esa clase de habilidad te permite hacer ataques mas precisos y mas rapidos sin que te des cuenta -Decia alegre Meiling-

-Pero cuando lo hize…no sabría decir que sentí que hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara asi –decia Naruto levemente confundido mientras luego sintió una mano acariciándole la cabeza , entonces vio como Meiling estaba agachada a la altura de el , que estaba sentando en el suelo y junto la frente de el con la de ella , sorprendiendo y sonrojando un poco al Rubio-

-Lo lograras con el tiempo…solamente quiero acelerar eso…para que tengas al menos una cosa que ayude en tu lucha contra Remilia –decia Meiling sonriéndole animadamente mientras lo ayudo a ponerse de pie- Bueno es todo por hoy..no quiero agotarte tanto…pero la próxima vez trataremos con aun mas fuerza...por el momento no lo desactives –Decia Meiling sonriente mientras miraba en los brazos y piernas del rubio , un circulo de color negro con detalles y escrituras en el interior de este tatuado en cada miembro del Rubio , eran sellos de gravedad , simulando en gran medida a las pesas pegadas a su cuerpo , Habia sido sugerencia de Meiling y apoyado por Patchouji, ella creo un diseño de Sello y las puso en Naruto , ahora era un peso liviano al principio le costaba pasar tiempo en lucha contra Flandre , pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando , mala suerte que cuando se acostumbraba al peso actual , Meiling sabia como aumentarle el peso en el sello haciendo que terminara mal , ahora llevaba 10 kilogramos en cada brazo y 15 en cada pierna , haciendo un tormento al principio pero poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse-

-Según Flandre , era un efecto secundario de que ella inyectara su sangre en el , su cuerpo ahora parecía adaptarse físicamente a su conducion volviéndose mas adaptable y mas fácil en el entrenamiento físico para el , mientras el otro Tipo de sangre que era de Yokai , según Cirno al parecer le ayudaba mas al control de la energía espiritual, pero por el ser que llevaba dentro el no podia manejarla del todo , En el Caso de Kurama , había enseñado un jutsu que sin duda le gusto a Naruto , el Kagebushin no Jutsu , por la cantidad exagerada de Chakra podia ampliarlo completamente y crear un ejercito de el en un momento pero eso lo dejaría cansando , además que esos clones podían acelerar el proceso de estudiar y concentrar su chakra hasta Youki , pero el no podia usar mas de 2 clones porque cuando los dispersaba , podia sentir todo lo que ellos habían sentido al doble dejándolo sumamente cansando-

-Pasando de nuevo al tema de los Sellos , Patchouji había hecho que Naruto pudiera desactivarlos de manera en que pudiera dormir tranquilamente y sin terminar lastimando algunos de sus musculos , pero Meiling lo vigilaría en los entrenamientos para que no hiciera trampa-

-Claramente hoy el ultimo entrenamiento que le tocaba era con Meiling , al inicio del dia , aprendio algunos modales por parte de Sakuya y además de mejorar su puntería lanzando cuchillos , según ella , ella era una experta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero también debía ser sigilosa en algunos trabajos de Remilia , por lo cual el rubio empezó a aprender a mejorar su puntería…lo cual no termino bastante bien y casi rompió un mueble bastante caro , fue un fuerte regaño por parte de Sakuya, pero según ella iba a mejorar poco a poco-

-Con Patchouji , había realizado el peor entrenamiento de todos…hacer un examen de ingles…haciendo que Naruto literalmente se partiera la cabeza en realizarlo en especial por la presión que le hizo Patchouji que si no sacaba 100 puntos entonces estudiaría las 24 horas cada libro de la biblioteca sobre el idioma ingles, pero al final saco un perfecta calificación al evaluarlo la pelimorado para el alivio del Uzumaki , pero eso no termino ahí, ahí comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento de ella-

-A pesar de eso , era solamente para que leyera los libros con tranquilidad y sin presiones , pero todos ellos eran sobre hechizos , otra tortura para la mente del rubio pero según la explicación de Patchouji-

-"Probaremos distintos Hechizos para ver cual se adecua a ti ,en mi caso son…bueno primero domine los elementales….y luego…..fueron el resto…" –Fue lo que dijo ella, después de todo cuando Meiling le pregunte sobre Patchouji ella me dijo-"Ella no es una luchadora en ataque , todo lo físico en ella es pura la defensa , en términos de pelea , si tuviera que enfrentarmela cuerpo a cuerpo seria muy difícil vencer a su defensa…además….ella es una experta en lo que se refiere a la magia a pesar de parecer inocente…después de todo , ella es la Hechicera de los Scarlet-

-Al final , Naruto trato de hacer hechizos naturales , como una simple bola de fuego pero cuando Patchouji vio lo que resulto fue una pequeña esfera de fuego que no mas serviría como distracción ,Viendo que lo natural no era del todo bueno Naruto , pero con un poco de estudio tal vez saldría bien , después de eso y la revisión del sello de Naruto , aunque para el Uzumaki , al ver como ella estudiaba el sello y cuando le pedia que quedara solamente en ropa interior , cada vez ella parecía mas ansiosa de ese momento para después los juegos mentales…que a pesar de que ni una sola vez le había ganado a su maestra , había avanzando deduciendo poco a poco algunos movimientos pero ni siendo un maestro podría vencerla-

-Despues fue el entrenamiento de Flandre , que poco a poco iba mejorando en bloquear los ataques de Flandre pero a pesar de eso , el aun no podia tocarla o golpearla de manera en que termino un momento deprimido , le había dado un golpe a alguien sumamente fuerte y ahora ve que fue solamente suerte , eso simplemente deprimio al rubio lo cual la Scarlet trataba de animarlo rapidamente-

-Despues de ese momento triste para nuestro Protagonista, el recordó que no había visto a Cirno en esos dos días y según pareciera por una de las sirvientas y asistente de Patchouji , Koa , también estaba un poco desaparecida esos días , mientras en ese momento Naruto caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión con una camisa algo elegante negra y pantalón con el mismo color , desde que ha vivido en la Mansion todo ese tiempo , pareciera que incluso sin que haya invitados la etiqueta era importante , lo cual era un fastidio para el Uzumaki pero debía obedecer o ser el blanco de los cuchillos de Sakuya por castigo lo cual eso hizo estremecer ante ese pensamiento a Naruto , pero de nuevo confundido de por donde iba abrió una de las puertas y pudo ver una de las salas donde se pudo ver a Sakuya frente a Cirno arrodillada-

-Entonces has investigado esa anormalia entre la Barrera del Gensokyo y el mundo exterior? –decia Sakuya seriamente mirando a la peloazul claro mientras asiente y responde con serenidad , lo cual era extraño en el hada por lo general siempre actua inocente o alegre-

-Si solamente es una isla desierta entre la barrera no hay vida cercana ahí , parece que las anomalías solamente son de ves en cuando es como el año anterior –decia la Pelo azul algo tranquila mientras Sakuya asiente creyéndole-

-Bueno…cualquier cosa anormal avísame a mi o a Remilia-sama –decia Sakuya mientras Cirno solamente asintió , Naruto solamente decidio irse por uno de los pasillos pensativo y tratando de pensar de que hablaban , hasta que cuando cruzo uno de los pasillos, choco contra alguien , se pudo ver que era una chica pelirroja , con ojos color rojizo mostrando una mirada inocente , piel palida , entre sus cabellos sobresalia un parde alas de murciélago mientras Lleva un vestido negro con mangas blancas, sobresalia una corbata roja mientras ella se sobaba la cabeza-

-Perdona estas bien? –decia Naruto levantándose primero y dándole la mano mientras ella tomo la de el y logro pararse-

-Perdona es que…Naruto-sama? –decia la pelirroja rapidamente lo miro y sonrio- justamente lo estaba buscando , por cierto mi nombre es Koakuma , pero dime solamente Koa –decia ella alegremente , parecía alguien algo torpe pero alegre parecida a Cirno mientras ella empezaba a buscar algo en su bolso y ahí saco una especie de vestimenta- Patchouji-sama ha dicho que cuando tenga entrenamientos o viaje debe usar esto, es una vestimenta especial que ella misma hizo –decia Koa entregándole la vestimenta al rubio lo cual el rapidamente agradeció-

-Jejeje…Patchouli-sensei…-decia sonriendo alegre , podría decirse que estaba feliz ya que era algo que según Koa, ella había preparado y se veía bien no como algo cocido por un novato- Gracias…por cierto note hace un momento que Sakuya y Cirno estaban hablando de algo asi como una Anomalia o no entendí bien , tu sabes algo? –Pregunto el Rubio cuando dijo eso la pelirroja al instante se petrifico y empezó a girarse lentamente como si fuera una maquina y antes que dijera algo Naruto ella dijo nerviosa y casi gritando-

-Yo no se nada no se nada no se nada! Nada de nada! –Dijo Koa antes de salir corriendo confundiendo aun mas a Naruto pero para su mala suerte lo dejo aun mas curioso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto estaba en su habitación cambiándose para probarse la nueva vestimenta que Patchouli le había hecho , ahora estaba algo sorprendido mirándose al espejo , el al parecer no vestia una camisa si no solamente mangas negras que llegaban hasta sus manos como guanteles dejando al descubierto la punta de sus dedos mientras durante toda su manga se veía algo parecido a una cinta de cuero rojo en cada manga cubriendo ligeramente su brazo , mientras se veía un pantalón con cinta azul oscuro en la cintura mientras se veía que se ajustaba un poco a el , el pantalón era de color negro un poco flexible , y para acabar unas botas negras con las mismas cintas de cuero rojas cubriéndola sin acercarse a la planta de la bota-

-Sugoi…..se ve genial…pero…no me dejara un poco al descubierto –decia Naruto mirándose que al parecer no tenia camisa incluida , solamente las mangas pero aun asi le quedaba bastante bien mientras se acerco a la ventana para mirar la luna , era una costumbra de el antes de dormir – Debere agradecerle mucho mañana a Patchouli-sa…eh? –Dijo El Uzumaki al mirar como una sombra saltaba del techo y volaba rapidamente hacia el bosque , la curiosidad le quito el sentido común y el rapidamente salto por la ventana yendo al bosque también , gracias a su entrenamiento físico empezaba a hacer efecto insconciente en el , y además su velocidad era mas que respetable tratando de seguir a la sombra aun teniendo los sellos de gravedad activos en el-

-Pero era extraño a pesar de moverse rápido y sentir como el viento en su rostro al saltar rapidamente , el torso que estaba descubierto debido a su nuevo uniforme de entrenamiento y pelea , no se sentía nada era como si llevara puesta una camisa invisible o algo parecido, mientras seguía la sombra pudo notar poco a poco que era la sombra conocida…era Koakuma , a donde iba a esa hora en la noche , simplemente la siguió-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Poco a poco llegaron a la Playa mientras Koa aterrizo , Naruto decidio ocultarse , en ese momento se ve que llegaba de otro lado Cirno vistiendo con su ropa común pero miraba a todos lados nerviosa y Koa estaba igual de nerviosa tratando de ver que nadie le siguieron-

-Bien….ahora nos toca irnos a pie…no queremos alertar a las guardias de este turno si vamos volando –decia Cirno seria dando un paso al agua y justamente cuando dio ese paso donde piso en el agua se volvió hielo solido y estaba apunto de avanzar cuando-

-Que hacen a esta hora? –Eso dejo palidas a ambas Hadas mientras giraron , ahí se vio al Naruto colgado con una mano de la rama de un árbol mientras se balanceo rapidamente aterrizando frente a dos chicas , Cirno no pudo evitar mirar la vestimenta ahora del Uzumaki y sonrojarse un poco al mirar su torso al descubierto mientras entonces al notar que estaban descubierta y que Koa tartamudeaba nerviosa sin poder entendérsele nada , Cirno solamente suspiro resignada y dijo con un tono de Resignacion-

-Si quieres saber…ven…-decia la pelo azul , a pesar de que le parecía extraño eso , Naruto acepto y decidio seguirle a la pelo azul y a la pelirroja mientras poco a poco mientras avanzaban Gracias al Youki de Cirno , cuando avanzaban se formaba un camino de hielo pero cuando empezaron a alejarse del camino que habían creado anteriormente el hielo empezaba a undirse de ese lado- Tranquilo….Mi hielo pude durar mucho tiempo y puede resistir al fuego si le agrego mi Youki , pero si no estoy cerca mi Hielo no es mas que Agua congelada común y se derretirá rapidamente

-Con esa explicación Naruto se quedo tranquilo pero aun asi sentía curiosidad porque iban de esa manera tan sigilosa y donde eran a donde iban-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muchas cosas son sorprendentes, pero lo que veía Naruto al frente de el , al llegar a la isla se podia ver en un gran Letrero gigante y se veía debajo de las letras una Imagen de un humano luchando contra un Yokai puño a puño y se leia-

"_**Gran Torneo de Luchas Gensokyo"**_

-Naruto al mirar el letrero solamente abrió los ojos al mirar que toda la Isla era una gran aldea que cubria toda la isla incluso las montañas mientras se veian varios estadios en distintas zonas de la isla lo cual en ese momento Naruto ligeramente observo a Cirno que ella apenaba un poco dijo-

-Este es un espacio intermedio entre Gensokyo y el Mundo exterior , lo cual cada año tanto humanos como Yokai vienen aquí a luchar entre si de manera legal en un Torneo , bueno varios torneos , pero el donde están los mas fuertes es el torneo central en el estadio mas amplio , cada año venimos aquí a competir…pero si Remilia-sama lo descubre –decia Cirno nerviosa mientras en eso sintió la mano del Naruto en su hombro lo cual la calmo-

-Tranquila no dire nada de esto…además me hubieran dicho , parece emocionante y quiero competir –decia Naruto haciendo que Cirno se le iluminara la sonrisa entonces Koa sacaba un papel pareciera firmar algo-

-Entonces te incluiremos en el torneo Central Naruto-sama –decia Koa sonriente mientras Cirno abrió los ojos al instante- Tranquila…después de todo estará salvo siempre que use esa ropa, y mientras no lo perdamos de vista …-Ahí ambas se quedan quietas mirando alrededor y ver que Naruto se había perdido en la multitud- Waaaa hay que buscarlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Wow…sugoi….en verdad este lugar es impresionante –decia Naruto mirando alrededor algo perdido mientras en ese momento se veían varias arenas pequeñas donde varios luchadores peleaban arduamente mientras se acerco rapidamente a esa zona , era un mini torneo en el cual era cinco arenas , cuarto alrededor simulando un cuadrado invisible y una en el centro mas amplia que las demás diciendo era para la ronda final-

-Impresionante….-decia Naruto pero se oyo otra voz diciendo lo mismo , entonces Naruto miro a su lado pudo ver a un hombre joven de moreno con ojos color plateados , su cabello parecía negro con un ligero toque rojizo mientras llevaba puesto un kimono rojo con bordes negros , por un brazo era un brazo de kimo normal que al final de la manga tres líneas amarilla negro y blanco , mientras en su otro brazo era una manga de camisa apegada normal de color roja que llegaba hasta la cintura , tenia un cinturón de tela con detalles de hojas de siete puntas en negro mientras se veía un cinturón rojo blanco y negro que parecía llevar un mechon blanco de cabello y se veía su hakama negro de con detalles de hojas de siete puntas grandes en rojo mientras llevaba sandalias negras, se podia notar en su cuerpo una cicatriz en forma de X en su abdomen y otra en forma de cruz en su rostro pasándole por un ojo , El hombre se fijo en el niño y le sonrio amablemente-

-Hola Chico tu también vienes a ver los combates….-Decia el hombre y el Asiente mientras entonces el hombre miro alrededor- Yo estaba buscando a una amiga mia…que creo que la perdi en medio de la multitud…no la has visto –Al decir eso Naruto se dio cuenta de que Cirno y Koa no estaban cerca, tal vez la dejo atrás pero esos pensamientos terminaron cuando se oyo un anuncio del organizador del torneo pequeño-

-Aun quedan dos cupos mas para el torneo…cualquiera que quiera participar entonces que diga ahora…-Ahí El hombre mirando volvió a mirar al chico-

-Suena interesante…creo que participare y tu? –decia El pelinegro con toques rojizos-

-Claro que voy a participar Dattebayo –decia Naruto sonriendo emocionado mientras ambos fueron con el Organizador pero al ver que Naruto era un niño , el Organizador iba a protestar pero al final solamente le dio una advertencia que el Uzumaki ignoro y se registro dejando a un Resignado organizador ordenando nuevos combates, eran 8 luchadores en total incluyendo al hombre y el –

-Bien ahora iremos en orden para los siguientes combates en la arena 1 El participante Kiriko contra el participante Nio, en la arena 2 el participante Levy versus el participante Ghost , en la Arena 3 el Parcipante Bridget contra el Participante Shichika y por ultimo el Participante El participante Power versus el Participante Naruto en la Arena 4 –Decia El organizador y cada uno de nosotros fue a su Arena , pude ver como el hombre que con el que se había inscrito en el Mini Torneo estaba frente a una chica con un espada que se volvia un latigo de Acero lo cual asusto un poco al Rubio cuando empezó a oir Organizador- En este torneo no hay tiempo limite , las peleas terminan hasta que uno de los Competidores salga del Ring , Pierda el conocimiento , se rinda o no pueda luchar , no hay limites en el daño , pero traten de no matar

-Jejeje….yo no prometo nada –decia el oponente de Naruto mientras este tipo era un hombre corpulento para no decir que era muy gordo con un traje azul con detalles amarillos menores y llevaba una mascara que cubria por completo su cara dejando solamente a la vista sus ojos ,su nariz y su boca –

-Etto…Nadie quiere cambiar conmigo? –decia Naruto algo nervioso pero al final solamente se oyo una campana rapidamente fueron a enfrentarse a su respectivo oponente mientras Naruto miro como el hombre corpulento se iba a lanzar sobre el , pero el se movio rapidamente hacia un lado esquivándolo por accidente poniendo el pie haciendo que uno de los pies del Hombre chocara con el del rubio haciendo que este cayera- Em…-Mirando que el hombre había caído por accidente fuera de la arena lo que quería decir que el había ganado- Creo que gane…-dijo Naruto , el publico no parecía tan sadisfecho con ese resultando pero Naruto se quedo mirando los demás combates-

-En el combate entre Shichika y Bridget , la mujer de cabello blanco ataco rapidamente con su espada volviéndola un latigo pero el pelinegro se movio rapidamente esquivando el ataque sorprendiendo mucho al Naruto , en ese momento Shichika estaba al frente de su oponente inclinado y con firmeza golpeo el estomago de la mujer con su palma y pero el impacto tuvo tal fuerza que la mujer salio volando fuera del estadio fuera de combate-

-Cuando miro otros combate , pero se quedo impresionado, en la primera arena quedo un empate por medio de los dos luchadores que ninguno avanza mientras en la segunda arena , se veía como una muchacha de cabellos azules peleaba contra un individuo encapuchado , la chica trato de atacar de frente al Encapuchado pero al final termino siendo golpeada por lo que parecía el lado sin filo de una katana haciendo que ella cayera nokeada-

-Bueno al ver que solamente quedan tres competidores , entonces terminaremos con un encuentro todos contra todos! Ahora pasen a la Arena central –decia tanto el Rubio , como El Encapuchado y el pelinegro fueron a la Arena mas amplia en el centro, el pelinegro miro amistosamente al Encapuchado que solamente se pudo ver uha mirada fría de este por debajo de su capucha mientras cuando miro a Naruto el le sonrio animado-

-Vaya forma de pasar de ronda…si que tienes suerte no? –decia El pelinegro sonriendo-

-La verdad ni yo me lo esperaba –Decia Naruto divertido y casi riendo mientras miro como Ghost se quedaba mirando a ambos mientras el Anunciador toco la campana rapidamente los tres se pusieron en guardia , el Encapuchado parecía solamente poner una mano sobre el mango de una espada que tenia en la espalda , El pelinegro se puso en posición de combate , con un pie delante del otro , con la mano derecha hacia el frente mostrando la palma de su mano mientras su brazo izquierdo estaba en la altura de su cintura con la palma hacia al frente pero esta vez con los dedos apuntando hacia el suelo en ves de hacia arriba , Naruto se puso en una posición similar pero con los brazos a mas unidos y sus puños al frente-

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki , Voy a dar todo Dattebayo! –decia Naruto sonriendo mientras en eso el pelinegro decidio presentarse también-

-Soy Yasuri Shichika , La séptima Generacion de Kyotonryu –decia Shichika con una sonrisa mientras el Encapuchado solamente saco su katana ligeramente de su funda y en un momento los tres estaban por un momento quietos , y al solo paso de unas hojas los tres se lanzaron adelante-

-Los tres quedaron entre si , Mientras Naruto daba una patada hacia Shichika y un puñetazo hacia Ghost , Ghost lo bloqueo con la funda de su katana su puño mientras había sacado aun mas su katana haciendo que la funda bloqueara una golpe que iba de Shichika hacia el mientras Shichika con su otro brazo se cubria protegiéndose de la patada del Rubio-

-Ahí de un momento a otro se separaron y empezaron a combatir entre si , mientras Ghost trato de atacar a Shichika con su espada aun enfudada , el estaba esquivando los ataques del Espadachin pero en ese momento El encapuchado da un salto para atrás esquivando una patada y luego empezaba a retroceder defendiéndose con cuidado con su funda de la katana de los puñetazos siguientes que eran por Parte de Naruto mientras en ese momento, cuando se movio con rapidez con todo su cuerpo tratando de darle una embestida con su hombro a Ghost , ambos quedaron frente a frente con su brazo haciendo presión contra la katana enfundada del Encapuchado , pero rapidamente se separo Naruto saltando a un lado mientras Ghost salto a otro lado esquivando una patada descendente de Shichika que había saltado e iba atacar desde el aire , en ese momento Shichika estaba con su talon clavado en el suelo rompiendo ligeramente el concreto-

-"Concentrate…concentra su Youki" –Pensaba Naruto cerrando ligeramente los ojos empezando a sentir como una ligera capa de energía pasaba alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se lanzaba el rubio contra el Pelinegro , en un momento empezó a notar como se movia mas rapidamente llegando al frente de este rapidamente y rapidamente le dio un rodillazo en el rostro al Pelinegro que termino como un impacto directo , pero se tuvo que cubrir rapidamente al ver como Shichika se recuperaba dándole un fuerte golpe haciendo que se separara y en ese momento conecto una patada a la cintura del rubio haciendo que el saliera volando un poco pero rapidamente se recupera , volviendo al suelo y a pesar de seguir retrocediendo por la fuerza que el pelinegro le dio volvió a ir adelante-

-Ahora entre Naruto y Ghost estaban atacando al Shichika, pero se podia ver como el trio sonreía incluso por debajo de la capucha de Ghost se veía una sonrisa , pero en eso cuando el trio se separo supo que era hora de que Shichika iba a atacar pero se quedaron viéndose entre si-

-Shichika-san , en verdad es fuerte…pero no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente –decia Naruto determinado pero se vio como Ghost con su mano libro desenfundaba otra katana mas corta que la anterior mientras entonces se le oyo hablar-

-Mi nombre es Youmu Konpaku , Soy Heredera y Creadora del Estilo Konpaku…prepárate a caer –Era una voz femenina , a pesar de ser joven sonaba bastante seria y determinada lo cual solamente animaba aun mas a Naruto-

-Si, pero Sin embargo para ese entonces ya serán pedazos –decia con una sonrisa Shichika mientras volvia a su posición inicial mientras el Rubio como la encapuchada iba hacia el entonces haciendo fuerza en su pie izquierdo que estaba adelante dando un paso lento pero firme casi como si estuviera apunto de lanzarse también- Kyotonryu:…Kyoka Suigetsu! –Movio rapidamente su Palma izquierda que estaba a la altura de su cintura rapidamente hacia adelante-

-Por instinto Naruto sintió…una intención de matar…insconciente…pero…tan letal como la que sintió con Fate y el ataque iba hacia Youmu , el rapidamente da un salto al frente de la encapuchada sorprendiéndola , mientras el ponia sus brazos para protegerse pero el Golpe de Shichika le llego a el resultando un gran impacto hacia el , mandándolo literalmente a volar hacia atrás pero no pudo evitar escupir algo de sangre cuando termino estrellado contra el suelo-

-Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se sentía pesado mientras lentamente caia insconciente , ese golpe fue mas duro de lo que pensó , al final solamente pudo terminar cerrando los ojos al caer desmayado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tiempo después , Naruto estaba en una de las Bancas recostado , con su cabeza recostada en las piernas de alguien , el poco a poco volvia a recuperar su conciencia mientras abria los ojos lentamente al principio todo se veía borroso , pero luego vio algo , era el rostro de una chica bastante hermosa , su piel era palida pero no tanto para ser anormal ,tenia unos ojos bellos de color zafiro y su cabellera era blanca con un brillo plateado haciendo énfasis en su hermoso rostro mientras se veía su cabeza un liston negro adornando y arreglando su cabello era algo que sin duda la quedaba , poco a poco su vista se aclaro y vio que era la encapuchada por su vestimenta-

-Hay mi cabeza…siento como si me hubieran pateado 80 veces seguidas en el cerebro –decia Naruto sentándose adolorido mientras que su cabeza estaba usando como almohada los muslos de la chica haciendo que se sonrojara un poco el rubio- Gracias por cuidarme….debes ser Youmu-chan verdad? –La peliblanca asintió sonriendo levemente- Como termino la pelea? –Miro su torso , al principio antes de caer insconciente sintió como un impacto le dio de lleno a pesar de bloquearse-

-Despues de que tu cayeras fuera de combate , yo segui la lucha pero no dure mucho….en verdad ese hombre era realmente fuerte pero dijo algo antes de irse –decia Youmu con una leve sonrisa-

-"Realmente ustedes son impresionantes…quisiera combatir con ustedes en el futuro….asi que háganse fuertes vale?" –Según la peliblanca eso fue lo que dijo Shichika lo cual hizo a Naruto sonreir pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la espadachina-

-Realmente esa armadura mágica junto con tu Youki fue bastante resistente –Eso confundio al Naruto mientras en ese momento la chica señalo a su pecho y de repente una especie de sello apareció de color morado antes de desaparecer de nuevo- Tus guanteletes activan un sello que es como una cota de mallas para tu torso y una camisa para resistencia a temperaturas , etc. , la persona que la hizo debe estar muy preocupada por ti y quiso que tuvieras un equipamiento correcto –Decia Youmu sorprendiendo a Naruto pero haciéndolo sentir aun mas feliz , Patchouli se había esforzando haciendo eso para el , en verdad eso le alegro- Pero sobre todo te regeneraste rapidamente…sin duda es algo realmente increíble..incluso con ese sello…la técnica de Shichika era muy fuerte y sobretodo letal….si no me hubieras protegido realmente hubiera quedado herida….gracias Naruto-san –decia Youmu con una sonrisa en lo cual el rubio solamente sonrio amistosamente-

-La verdad solamente fue instinto…simplemente reaccione Jejeje –Decia Naruto en ese momento miro como una bola que parecía una bola de humo blanca empezó a ir por detrás de la peliblanca yendo hacia Naruto y rodeándole mientras Naruto cuando acerco su mano hacia esta se alejo- Jejeje…que tierna…que es esto?

-Es mi parte fantasma..-Eso dejo congelado al Naruto lo cual la peliblanca lo miro algo confusa- Aquí…no solamente vienen los Yokai y Humanos, si no también aquellos Fantasmas que tienen fuerte voluntad para seguir manteniendo su forma a pesar de haber muerto , Yuyuko-sama les permite tener un cuerpo , si demuestran ser dignos , en mi caso yo siempre lo he tenido al ser parte humana –decia Youmu mientras Naruto a pesar de tener un ligero miedo a los fantasmas al ver la sonrisa divertida de la espadachina se calmo- Inclusive…algunos Fantasmas entraron al Gran Torneo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se veía Shichika mirando alrededor y aun caminando-

-Dios donde se fue Hitei –Decia Shichika un poco molesto al tener que buscar a su acompañante de viaje pero en ese momento sintió una sensación familiar , una sensación que no pudo evitar recordar , cuando sintió esa sensación giro su mirada para ver que no era nada- Que raro…por un momento crei que sentir que…-Ahí mira una cabellera rubia familiar a lo lejos- Ahí estas!

-Cerca de ahí se podia ver una sombra femenina mientras miraba como Shichika se iba-

-Veo que Onii-chan se volvió mas fuerte de lo que era….probablemente no lo pueda vencer –decia una voz suave pero extrañamente se sentía como una presencia tétrica ante esa voz suave y tierna- Y Ese chico que se le enfrento es bastante lindo…pero un poco maleducado…merece una buena educacion

-Nanami…tu sabes nuestro objetivo de enfrentarnos a ese Humano mestizo –decia una voz masculina que lo poco que se le podia ver era un cabello rojizo- Aunque veo que Hitei-sama esta en buenas manos…

-Supongo que ese chico ha crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos…-decia con un tono de voz ligeramente apagado de emoción y se podia notar una cabellera plateada con toques negros- Pero extrañamente vi un brilllo similar en sus ojos en ese chico llamado Naruto

-Recuerden…no deben matarlo..su sangre tiene genes de los Scarlet , lo cual significa que puede ser útil –decia Un bulto negro saliendo de una sombra- Nanami , Emozaemon y Sabi , ese será su pago de Antitesis por otorgarles unos cuerpos nuevos

_**Continuara...**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Hola hola Mortales les saludo desde Plano Magistral y ahora estoy comiendo Wafles con Chuck Norris (?) Nah es broma a ver el ending…que…no hay presupuesto para el ending que quieren decir con eso que ahora me harán bromas –Ahí me cae un piano- Maldigo al Escritor….esperen…si ese soy yo!**

**Bueno dejando mis Ridiculeces por un lado , apuesto a que no se esperaban esto , como dije cada Acto o Temporada va a ser ser desarrollada para que cada personaje tenga su momento de protagonismo y enfocarme a veces en el Harem muajajajaja , apuesto a que no se lo esperaban encontrar personajes de otras series además de Touhou en este fic , pero no es exactamente un MultiCrossover solamente incluyo personajes de otras series para que concuerde con nuestra Monogatari (Historia) para terminar de Aclarar**

**-Nanami , Emozaemon y Sabi de la serie Katanagatari , antes eran Almas Errantes en el UnderWorld casualmente en el de Gensokyo por lo cual Antitesis vio su fuerza y quisieron utilizarlos, solamente los que conocemos la serie sabemos que sin duda ellos son muy fuertes en la serie pero tranquilos ya tengo planeado para que serán de utilidad además que en el Proximo Capitulo a pesar de que pueda ser considerado un Power Up , Naruto completara una técnica , cual será….descubranlo en el próximo capitulo de Scarlet Uzumaki Chronicles: Red Moon**

**Nos vemos a la hora indefinida en el mismo canal X3 , Se despide el Perdedor mas fuerte de todos (Los que saben de quien es este Titulo o el de "Good Loser" les dare un adelanto de este Acto o los capítulos siguientes) Hasta la vista!**


	7. Un demonio Mestizo

_**Capítulo 5: Torneo de luchas(Parte 2, Un Demonio Mestizo)**_

-Después de que Naruto lograra levantarse fue encontrado por Cirno y Koa lo cual cuando vio Youmu había desaparecido en ese momento lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera pero al final solamente sintió como una patada y una jalada de su mejilla casi como un pellizco , el primer daño de Koa y el segundo de Cirno-

-Donde te habías metido? –decía Cirno enojada inflando sus mejillas dándole ternura al rubio pero sintió que al no responder le pellizcaba con más fuerza su mejilla-

-Al final rindiéndose ante el castigo les conto lo que había sucedido solamente lo dejaron hasta la parte en que quedo inconsciente entonces ambas lo revisaron rápidamente mirando si estaba herido-

-Tranquilas tranquilas….estoy bien , aunque fue divertido ese torneo no espere ser vencido de esa manera –decía El rubio rascándose la cabeza para luego recibir un golpe suave de Cirno que al final no lo hizo nada si no darle ternura de la peli azul-

-No te pierdas , Cirno se moría de preocupación –decía Cirno cruzando los brazos aun con su mirada de berrinche mientras Koa sonreía algo apenada-

-Perdona pero cuando apenas dije que no te veías cerca entonces Cirno salió muy preocupada…..parece que le importas mucho –decía Koa sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a la peli azul , Koa al ser inocente no se daba cuenta de lo que decía mientras Cirno empezaba a tartamudear tratando de decir otra cosa pero Naruto la miro sonriendo-

-Gracias….lo siento por preocuparlos –decía El rubio sonriendo haciendo ruborizar aún más a la peli azul ahora se veía toda tímida para la ternura de ambos chicos pero en ese momento se oyó una voz-

-Vaya…al fin los encontré…Cirno-san , Koa-san y por lo que veo usted es Naruto-kun –decía un hombre de al menos apariencia de 20 años mínimo Ojos dorados, pelo corto plateado, lleva un par de anteojos. Su ropa es un kimono negro y azul con detalles blancos en el cuello mientras por debajo de ese kimono se veía una camisa negra y se veía vistiendo un pantalón negro , casi parecido al de los Anbu de Konoha mientras sacaba de una de sus mangas tres etiquetas con números- Sus solicitudes han sido aprobadas , esto son su número de participante , hoy tenemos un gran numero….las eliminatorias y el torneo en si comenzara mañana , espero que den una buena pelea…-decía el hombre de cabello blanco mientras daba una reverencia- Naruto-kun usted debe ser nuevo , Cirno lo guiara a los edificios para participantes para que esté listo para mañana y soy el Réferi y Juez de peleas Rinnosuke Morichika ,Si en algún momento tiene una duda mañana no dude atenderme y si se ve en peligro entonces yo mismo interferiré el combate –Decía sacando de su manga , lo que parecía un pergamino y cuando esta se quemaba el desaparecía entre flamas purpuras , lo único que el Naruto dijo fue-

-Wow…..

[CENTER]-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-[/CENTER]

-Una habitación juntos! –Decía Naruto sorprendido mientras Koa solamente trataba de calmarlo-

-Veras no avisamos con tiempo y no tienen una habitación lista para ti , normalmente hay que mandar un mensaje de que va a participar una semana antes y bueno…Jejeje….-decía Koa sonriendo nerviosa ante la mirada insistente del Rubio-

-Cirno está bien si Naruto quiere dormir en mi habitación…solamente para no molestar a Koa –decía Cirno hablando en tercera persona mientras en ese momento Naruto tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro recordando la vez que se quedó con Meiling en una cama a pesar de reconfortarla sin duda lo había avergonzado pero ya era tarde , era jalado por Cirno que se dirigían hacia su habitación lo cual Naruto trato a durar penas de negarse pero al final fue jalado-

-Cuando entraron , la habitación era más amplia de lo que se podía ver en el exterior sin duda era bastante lujosa , ya veía el porque necesitaba una semana de adelanto pero en ese momento volteo a ver a Cirno , hacia un tiempo que ya no lo llamaba como lo hacía en un principio y ahora lo llamaba por su nombre-

-Si quieres yo puedo dormir en el mueble…mientras tu puedes –Sugería Naruto-

-No, Cirno cree que está mal que duermas mal por culpa de Cirno así que Naruto debe dormir en la cama no importa si es con Cirno –decía Cirno con un tono fuerte de sonrojo en su rostro mientras en ese momento Naruto se quedó callado al mirar la mirada de Cirno a pesar de estar tímida ella estaba algo decidida a que el estuviera bien pero eso no quitaba lo incomodo que era pero al final tenían que levantarse temprano para ir a las eliminatorias solamente ambos apagaron las luces mientras se recostaron , era una cama matrimonial lo cual no hacia problema en recostarse dándose la espalda el uno al otro pero en ese momento ninguno podía dormir en ese momento , solamente podían aun sentir que estaban cerca lo cual hacia que un fuerte sonrojo estuvieran en ambos, era un silencio que quisieron que nunca hubiera existido solamente quería que desapareciera ese silencio incomodo pero ahí Cirno comenzó a hablar se oía un poco preocupada-

-Naruto-san….-Decía la voz leve de Cirno y ella noto como el Rubio la oía- Estas seguro de participar en el torneo…? Digo….Cirno sabe que eres fuerte….pero…ahí hay personas realmente fuertes que…pueden herirte fácilmente….Cirno no quiere que seas herido –decía la pelo azul girando mirando la espalda de Naruto mientras se acercó a él sorprendiendo al Rubio al sentir como la hada de hielo ahora estaba acurrucada en la espalda de Naruto sonrojadlo- Promete algo a Cirno…..Que si se ve que no puedes ganar….por favor…no luches….Cirno….no le gustaría...no…no se lo perdonaría si eres herido…

-Naruto no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba aún más como le paso con Meiling , pero se sintió muy feliz esta vez…nadie...además de sus maestras, Kurama-chan y las sirvientas de la mansión parecían preocupados por el, al pensar eso recordó fugazmente su hogar en Konoha , la verdad no culpaba a su hermana por su decisión de irse , ella solamente trataba de ser mejor hija como buena hermana , pero lamentablemente esa herida dejo cicatriz en el corazón de él , aun le dolía recordar esa época….aunque Remilia no lo pidiera el daría su vida como un verdadero Scarlet por ellos , ya que ellos…ahora son su familia-

-Tranquila Cirno….daremos lo mejor mañana –Decía girándose dándole una sonrisa confiada a la pelo azul mientras Cirno solamente sonrió con ternura en ese momento estaba acurrucada en el pecho de él , como un tierno gato , mientras cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad y extrañamente el sueño ataco a Naruto también haciendo que este se quedara profundamente dormido-

[CENTER]-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-[/CENTER]

-Poco a poco sentía que la conciencia iba volviendo mientras sentía que su almohada ahora era más cómoda de lo que era antes , mientras trataba de mover su mano sin querer estaba apretando ligeramente su sabana para levantarse pero oyó un leve gemido entonces se trató de levantar rápido , pero al final se da cuenta que estaba al encima de Cirno y su mano estaba apretando el pecho de el…a pesar de no ser muy grande , se podía notar la suavidad de este y casi tenía una sensación acariciable de….-

-"No no no no piensas en eso" –Se abofeteaba mentalmente el rubio- "Es su amiga además….él no podría" –Pero sus pensamientos quedaron congelados cuando oyó la voz entre sueños de Cirno-

-Na-Naruto-sama….n-no es que…que no me agrade….pe-pero sea gentil…-decía entre sueños Cirno , sonrojada lo cual hizo que las hormonas de Naruto quedaran despertándose , malditas hormonas se maldecía en la mente Naruto mientras miraba fijamente a Cirno , dormida se veía tan hermosa…demasiado hermosa…no lo había notado pero la pijama de Cirno era como un vestido blanco con tirantes y por debajo solamente llevaba la braga de ella , que tenía el símbolo de un diamante , era sin duda tierno muy muy tierno-

-Su mente estaba en blanco solamente podía oír los sonidos de su corazón latiendo fuertemente en ese momento el sin darse cuenta se iba acercando a ella , maldecía a sus hormonas…pero pero…-

-Cirno-sama , Naruto-sama debemos ir pronto al…-Decía Koa abriendo la puerta de repente mirando la escena que estaba en ese momento por un momento con una mirada en ese momento solamente cerró la puerta y entonces volvió abrirla ahora con una mirada entrecerrada , ese proceso siguió cinco veces hasta que…- QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!?

[CENTER]-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-[/CENTER]

-Ya te dije que despertamos así –decía Naruto con una marca roja en su mejilla que parecía la de una palma mientras Cirno tenía una curita en su cabeza , ambos recibieron fuertes golpes por Koa que iba sonrojada y caminando al frente de ellos-

-Ja! No parecía y además que Cirno fingía estar dormida…vaya parde pervertidos –decía Koa mientras las alas de su cabeza se movían notándose lo enojada o avergonzada que estaba mientras Tanto Naruto como Cirno estaban totalmente rojos sin mirarse en ese momento mientras iban en el camino central hacia el Estadio , La isla estaba compuesta por Seis estadios , e innumerables arenas de Mini Torneos como el que lucho Naruto , Había un Estadio que Simulaba un Desierto , Otro que simulaba un Bosque , uno que era cerca del agua y en ocasiones en el agua , uno que era rodeando una montaña y el quinto era parecido la Arena en la que pelio con Shichika y Youmu , pero el Ultimo y el más grande de todos era el centro de la isla , cuando se vio en el camino central entre las tiendas se veía a su alrededor todos clase de peleadores , Yokai , Monstruos , Humanos con armadura , incluso pudo notar a uno que otro Shinobi pero afortunadamente no de su aldea o al menos eso pensó-

-Cuando el primero llego cerca del Portón Gigante de la Arena Central , entonces este Portón se abrió por si solo mientras paso por paso todos entrabamos , yo estaba algo nervioso éramos como un ejército de peleadores todos distintos me preguntaba cuál era premio para el ganador-

-Cuando lograron pasar un túnel que era entre la entrada a la Arena , solamente cuando pasaron vieron una luz casi enceguecedora , y miraron que era una gigantesca Arena simulando a un Coliseo mientras todo los puestos de los Espectadores estaban llenos gritando de emoción que casi esos gritos se podían oír haciendo temblar el suelo-

-Hay una llama gigantesca de color blanco salió de unos de los ocho pilares que se podían ver en el centro de la Arena y se vio salir del Fuego a Rinnosuke sonriendo amigablemente mirando en la dirección a Naruto , Cirno y Koa-

-Naruto miraba a otros lados mirando a un lado en el público , vio a Shichika sonriente parecía que él también lo miraba y no iba a participar , mientras a su lado pudo ver a una chica emocionada de cabello rubio y ojos verdosos con un aro amarillo rodeando el centro de la pupila y se podían distinguir a un lado de su cabeza una máscara rota con un Kanji , seguramente era la Amiga de Shichika que él había traído-

-Queridos Participantes –Decía Rinnosuke sonriente mientras El público guardo silencio y los Participantes miraron con Atención al Peliblanco mientras se acomodaba las Gafas- Yo Rinnosuke Morichika , seré el árbitro y Juez de peleas de este Torneo , pero a pesar de eso el número de participante es tal que primero debemos escoger a los de Eliminatorias yo con otros siete jueces –decía él mientras aparecían de igual forma otras siete personas encapuchadas- Ahora si más que decir….es hora de comenzar las Eliminatorias…-Ahí empezaban a subir del suelo un muro , más bien varios muros que separaban a cada luchadores en Secciones- Aquí cada luchador debe dar todo de sí , las reglas son sencillas si el luchador no puede pelear mas o cae inconsciente….pierde , las eliminatorias terminaran cuando solamente quede uno en cada recuadros, al ser el estadio tan largo como un coliseo , y el número de participantes , se pudo quedarse ellos encerrados en 12 recuadros cada uno diferente-

-Naruto se ponía en guardia, mientras vio como uno de los participantes trataba de atacarlo con una cadena mientras él se movía rápidamente esquivándola, pero cuando ahí su Oponente lanzo la cadena aún más rápido enrollándola contra el brazo del pequeño rubio y aquella persona que era un hombre con vestimenta negro lo agarro y lo lanzo contra una de las paredes del recuadro pero rápidamente en el aire al ser lanzando maniobro apoyo sus pies en el muro impulsándose hacia el hombre y conectándole una fuerte patada en el rostro haciéndolo caer-

-Aprovechando corre rápidamente alrededor de él haciendo que el termine atado con su propia cadena , cuando lo termino de encadenar , entonces esquivo rápidamente el ataque de otro hombre , este era jorobado y con un parde cuchillas listas tratando de atacarlo el rápidamente lo esquivaba poco a poco quedando acorralado cuando el hombre se lanzó sobre él , se deslizo entre las piernas de este y a su espalda le encesta un fuerte golpe con su codo notándose como se rompe los huesos cerca de la columna al no medir su fuerza-

-Hora de probar esto! Kage Bushin no Jutsu! –Decía Naruto haciendo con dos dedos de ambas manos una cruz y rápidamente sale un estallido de humo por parte de él , en ese momento varios narutos al menos 20 fueron contra los demás participantes conectándoles desde puños a patadas dejándolos fuera de combate-

-Ese es un buen golpe…pero jamás me vencerás a mí! –Decía lo que parecía un gigante de 3 metros con un garrote de madera de un golpe disperso varios de los clones mientras el Naruto Original fue rápidamente hacia él , pero cuando el Gigante trato de darle con su garrote uno de los clones que estaba sujetado a su garrote se lanzó hacia el rostro de él dándole una fuerte patada entre los ojos dejándolo aturdido mientras El Original al frente de él se puso en posición inicial con un brazo derecho hacia adelante junto con una pierna derecha , mientras el brazo izquierdo era a la altura de su cintura y rápidamente Exclamo-

**-****Uzumaki sutairu: Shikaku! (Estilo Uzumaki: Punto Ciego)** –Ahí dando un paso con su pie izquierdo hacia adelante manteniendo el derecho firme , por un momento sus ojos se tornaron rojos y pudo mirar varios puntos blancos en el estómago del Gigante, en un movimiento rápido, su brazo izquierdo golpeo casi a la velocidad de un disparo impactando fuertemente en el estómago del Gigante mientras este daba un quejido salió disparado hacia atrás chocando con los Participantes restantes aplastándolos y dejándolos Noqueados, mientras Naruto parpadea volviendo sus ojos azules de nuevo y miro su puño que aun salía humo por la fricción y apretándolo grita emocionado- Lo logre! –Decía levantando los brazos al cielo emocionado , había logrado avanzar al Torneo-

-Mientras en otros Recuadros , se podía ver uno con un Aire helado mientras todos los otros peleadores estaban congelados mientras Cirno patinaba con ternura en el suelo que había hecho de hielo ella-

-En otro pues-

-Tōmei hitto (Golpe Transparente) –Decía Koakuma dando un golpe al aire a cierta distancia de su ultimo oponente , su oponente parecía actuar como si recibiera un fuerte golpe en el estómago mientras caía en el suelo fuera de combate- YEI! –Grito alegre la pelirroja-

-En Otro Recuadro se veía como todos los Peleadores se dirigían a una chica peloverdoso largo que caía por su espalda y tenía una coleta sujetada a una horquilla de flor, su piel era un poco blanca como si estuviera enferma, con un kimono negro por debajo de otro que parecía un vestido por un tirante sujeto al hombro de la chica , ese vestido era morado con cuadros con un morado aún más oscuro mientras se veía que llevaba un hakama corto negro y medias largas blancas con sandalias normales con un toque morado , se veía que tenía cubierto su rostro con una máscara de gato , algo tierna y cómica, tenía unos guanteles de tela blanco en ambas manos que dejaban su palma y sus dedos al descubierto, pero cuando todos los peleadores estaban a un segundo de llegar con ella parecía susurrar algo, en ese momento tan rápido como se vio todos los oponentes salieron volando noqueados y algunos hasta en estado de coma-

-En un Recuadro no había que decir nada, solamente se vio todos los peleadores en el suelo mientras en el centro estaba sentando , no era de gran estatura, pero se veía su largo cabello atado por una coleta , su cabello era principalmente blanco con toques azules y negros , mientras se veía vestido con un kimono blanco , con un lado de este bajado mostrándose el brazo derecho cubierto con una manga de una camisa negra mientras se veía su hakama blanco atado con dos cintas azules una más oscura que la otra , y con lo que parecía una hebilla o un emblema , era parecido a un Copo de nieve , su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca con un ojo blanco dibujado-

-Mientras en otro de los Recuadros se veía un hombre de cabello rojo suelto peleando simplemente pisando el estómago de un Oni que estaba mal herido , este hombre parecía tener un traje de color negro con mangas amarillas y en el centro parecía ser pequeños pompones de algodón morado seis para ser exactos , cuatro en su torso y dos en su cintura que era cubierta por una cinta blanca , mientras llegaba pantalón negro elegante y zapatos negros con toques blancos , a diferencia de los otros dos mencionados anteriormente este no llevaba mascara si no solamente se notaban sus ojos de color rojo mientras se notaba su piel morena y su complexión no eran tan ruda-

-En uno de los Últimos Recuadros se veía Youmu detrás de varios Participantes y guardando sus espadas , hasta que termino de guardarlas sus oponentes cayeron noqueados-

-Poco a poco hubo ganadores en los Recuadros hasta quedar solamente doce participantes restantes mientras bajaron ahí los muros rápidamente Naruto fue con Cirno y Koa , cuando Naruto miro a Youmu la saludo sonriendo y ella solamente saludo algo tímida pero alegre-

-Mientras en ese momento volvía a aparecer Rinnosuke sonriendo ampliamente al ver quienes habían ganado las eliminatorias pero un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder iba a pasar mientras en ese momento solamente empezó a dar otro anuncio-

-Ahora que las eliminatorias han terminado…es hora de seleccionar los combates para el Torneo….-decía El peliblanco mientras en ese momento apareció abriéndose una pantalla gigante- Gracias a mi descubrimientos he podido hacer un seleccionador rápido y aleatorio….-Ahí empieza a mostrarse unas letras como "VS" pasaban los nombres rápidamente-

-Al final los primeros fueron combates aleatorios entre los participantes que por suerte habían pasado a la ronda de torneo pero cuando llegaron los nombres de los cercanos, solamente parecía seleccionar ahora como si fuera controlado , el siguiente combate era de "Naruto vs Tengu"-

-Mucha suerte Naruto-sama –decía Koa alegre mientras Youmu también me daba ánimos pude ver la mirada preocupada de Cirno ,en eso Naruto Levanta el pulgar en una señal de victoria-

-Ganare Cirno-chan no te preocupes Dattebayo! –Decía El rubio mientras Cirno al verlo sonrió levemente mientras él iba a la arena , el Pelirrojo de ojos rojos se ponía al frente del Rubio en el centro de la arena mientras ambos se quedaban mirando hasta la señal del Rinnosuke-

-Con que tu eres la persona con la que pelio Kyotonryu –decía el Pelirrojo mientras miraba fijamente al Naruto- Sin duda…muestras ojos parecidos a el…lamentablemente…..voy a tener que dejarte medio muerto para acabar con mi deuda –Decía el pelirrojo mientras parecía que todo alrededor volvía a la normalidad oyéndose los gritos del Público mientras Tengu se ponía en posición , era inclinando las rodillas quedando encorvado con los brazos caídos algo extraña- Nuki-Ashi….-Murmuro el pelirrojo-

-Ahí Rinnosuke solamente bajo la mano en señal de iniciar la pelea , en ese momento Tengu solamente dio un paso volviéndose altamente rápido sorprendiendo al Naruto pero pudo sentir como su Youki avanzaba , Según el entrenamiento de Cirno , podía saber a dónde iba la persona sin importar lo rápido que era , si podía sentir su Youki nunca le quitaría el ojo mientras en ese momento , Por su instinto sabía que tenía que esquivar pero en un momento solamente se oyó un golpe en seco o un parde de ellos-

-Tengu había llegado por la arriba derecha del rubio dándole una patada en la cabeza mientras Naruto había logrado darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cadera al pelirrojo haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante-

-Ahí comenzó la batalla conectándose puñetazo tras puñetazo , mientras Naruto lograba darle puñetazos a Tengu gracias a su presencia de Youki y su instinto aún seguía desventaja tras la velocidad del Pelirrojo, haciendo que el rubio terminara más herido que Tengu mientras en la última conexión fue que ambos contrarrestaron la patada del otro haciendo que retrocedieran-

-"Esto va mal…" –Pensó Naruto al ver que cada vez estaba más herido mientras escupía a un lado sangre- "No puedo hacer mucho…si sigo a este ritmo…no podre seguir….definitivamente no me está yendo bien el dolor es intenso….pero aun así…" –Seguía pensando Naruto apretando su puño y mirando al Pelirrojo- No me voy a rendir Dattebayo!

-Tienes agallas chico…si tan solo fueras un parde años mayor y entrenado…no…con solamente un año podría ser suficiente podrías llegar a ir contra mi….lamentablemente….no estas ni a cerca de mi nivel ahora –Decía Tengu volviendo a dejar caer sus manos y empezaba a moverse como si tambaleara- Como Orgullo de un guerrero….te permitiré enfrentar uno de mis más fuertes ataques…

-"Demonios….es rápido…como puedo vencer eso…..no puedo alcanzarlo por lo rápido que es…." –Pensó frustrado Naruto pero una frase de Patchouli le llego a la cabeza-

"No solamente jugamos para que aprendas a predecir mis movimientos y las tácticas de alguien en estrategia…si no para que puedas ver los factores , la actitud , los movimientos de tu oponente…para que leas su siguiente movimiento y lo aproveches"

-Era verdad , ahora estaba luchando con Instinto…era momento de usar la cabeza…por los ataques de Tengu , el en un inicio atacaba por arriba y por la espalda pero ahora parecía atacar al frente….según parecía era un peleador con orgullo de serlo y los ataques más fuertes pero predecibles según la mente de Naruto era el frente…ósea uno de sus ataques más fuertes eso quiere decir…-

-Sakushi:….Reibun! –Grito Tengu desapareciendo de la vista del ojo por un segundo en ese momento se pudo ver antes de llegar a Naruto dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la vista de todos- "Se acabó…..pero qué?!" –El pelirrojo miro como su brazo era sujetado firmemente por el brazo derecho del Rubio-

-Tus ataques son buenos…pero mientras fuertes debes ir a un punto más directo ya que te tienes que mover más rápido e ir a un lado solamente te retrasaría…además…se ve que a ti no te gusta atacar por la espalda en una pelea…o sí? –decía Naruto sonriente mientras Tengu ahora estaba sorprendido y cuando trato de separarse era sujetado firmemente por el Rubio- "Solamente tengo esta oportunidad...concéntrate concéntrate concéntrate!" –Gritaba mentalmente mientras apretaba su puño izquierdo tratando de concentrar su chakra y Youki en su puño , tratando de que su idea funcionara por más extraño que parezca parecía que el propio viento volvía su brazo haciendo como un pequeño torrente de viento visible-

-Eso es! –Miro Cirno sorprendida pero sonriendo alegremente-

**- Uzumaki sutairu: Kodona...Shikaku!(Estilo Uzumaki: Punto Ciego….Avanzado!)** – En ese momento se pudo ver como Naruto le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago al pelirrojo y parecía el viento hacer un impulso más fuerte hacia Tengu , avanzando con su pie derecho firmemente al frente , hace fuerza mandando volando hacia adelante haciendo que se estrellara contra uno de los pilares haciendo que el pelirrojo escupiera sangre, en eso Naruto solamente miro su puño sonriendo y mirando a Cirno levantaba el pulgar en señal de victoria-

-Tanto Koa como Youmu y en especial Cirno estaban alegres por la victoria de Naruto pero en ese momento solamente se vio un encapuchado encima de un pilar-

-Vaya vaya Emozaemon…en verdad fuiste superado…pero no te culpe del todo –Se vio esa capucha volverse totalmente negra como una sombra y se volvía un niño de cabello negro , extrañamente rojos , mientras vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco marrón sin mangas y un pantalón corto de un verde muy claro- Después de todo tenías prohibido usar todas tus armas…-Ahí la sombra del niño empezaba a crecer hasta estar al lado del pelirrojo dejando ahí un parde espadas y dos pistolas doradas…una era parecía un revolver mientras la otra parecía un Dessert-

-Esa es Entou Juu! –Exclamo desde las gradas , la chica rubia que estaba al lado de Shichika pero en eso Shichika salto rápidamente hacia el estadio bajando en una patada rápida descendente cerca del Naruto, mientras este fue bloqueado rápidamente por el brazo de la chica peloverdoso-

-Sabía que algo encajaba mal desde ayer…que sentí tu presencia…Nanami-nee –decía Shichika mientras la máscara de gato de la peliverde se partió en dos mostrando rostro pálido , parecía delicado y bastante hermoso casi podías quedar hipnotizado por su hermosura , y un parde ojos de color Violeta-

-Ya lo sospechaba Shichika…pero sigues siendo igual de Precipitado que siempre…que hubieras hecho si fuera otra persona siendo ilógico que fuera yo si tú me mataste –decía Nanami con su tono tranquilo y una sonrisa tierna en su rostro-

-Era imposible que no fueras tu…Tu presencia es simplemente familiar…y si la siento quiere decir que estas cerca –decía Shichika sonriendo pero en eso el peliblanco solamente iba avanzando rápidamente hacia Naruto pero Youmu llego al frente de el pero cuando trato de atacarlo solamente recibió dos cortes en los hombros rápidamente pero logro hacer que retrocediera el peliblanco-

-Sin duda tu habilidad es buena…pero te falta practica…Señorita Espadachina –decía el peliblanco quitándose la máscara y revelando unos ojos claros azules con un centro plateado casi gris con toque azul y claramente era Apuesto, era Sabi Hakubei-

-También Sabi –Decía Shichika sorprendido pero empezó a repeler tantos ataques de Nanami como podía-

-Pero en ese momento en otro de los Pilares llego Rinnosuke claramente molesto con un Sable en su mano-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Antitesis….que hacen aquí para deshonrar nuestro torneo –decía el peliblanco claramente serio-

-Oye oye no actúes tan molesto viejo –decía el Niño cerrando uno de sus ojos casi sonriendo con burla mientras en ese momento su sombra parecía empezar a levantarse del suelo listo para atacar y en ese momento cuatro personas encapuchadas llegaron al lado de el niño-

-No deberías tomarte esto tan en serio Selim –decía uno de los Encapuchados mostrándose como una especie de casco metálico que cubría su rostro mostrando solamente una armadura negra con toques morados por debajo de esta-

-Jejeje bien Rinnosuke-san creo que estas en las de perder….-Decía Selim pero en eso solamente salieron dos encapuchados vencidos a un lado que eran los faltantes de los Siete mientras se vio a un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas-

-Oye Rino-san ya encontramos a los que iban a tratar de atacar a los que quedan –decía una chica de cabello rubio joven con vestimenta de bruja negra y blanca, mientras a su lado estaba una chica pelinegro con vestimenta de sacerdotisa roja y blanca , se podía ver a su lado una mujer rubia vestida élegamente de un kimono morado con manga y un hakama blanco , se notaba una sombrilla en sus manos , esas eran Marisa Kirisame, Reimu Hakurei , Yukari Yakumo , la última era nada más ni nada menos que Sakuya Izayoi-

-Sin duda…esos chicos recibirán su respectivo castigo cuando volvamos a la Mansión pero ahora –Sacaba cuchillos sujetándolos entre sus dedos ahora con una mirada fría- traten de tocarle un ligero cabello a mi amiga y a mi querido estudiante y los matare de la peor forma posible!

´-Parece que estamos igualados…interesante –decía Selim mientras una de las sombras se alargó yendo hacia Rinnosuke mientras el salto esquivándola donde la Sombra paso corto limpiamente la columna en la que estaba- La próxima vez no te tendrás una parte de su cuerpo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras cada uno de los recién llegados iba por un rival , Los chicos tenían sus propios problemas , Youmu contra el alguna vez reconocido "Espadachín más fuerte de Japón" Sabi Hakubei y Yasuri Shichika con la única persona capaz de Rivalizar su Kyotonryu ahora , Su hermana Nanami Yasuri-

-Je….eres buena pero no lo suficiente –Decía Sabi en un movimiento rápido el logro que Youmu soltara sus armas y dándole varios cortes leves en sus hombros , caderas cintura y piernas para rematar con una patada fuerte mandándola a volar y que cayera en el suelo- Lamentablemente….no puedo dejarte vivir…hubieras sido una gran espadachina…pero es una lástima –En cuando Sabi iba a dar un tajo para rematar a Youmu que apenas podía mantenerse consiente , entonces el Alma al que acompañaba a Youmu se puso al frente de la espada de Sabi y pareciera como si estuviera bloqueando en ese momento la Alma empezó a materializarse mientras Youmu caía inconsciente-

-La alma ahora se había convertido en un hombre de al menos 20 años pero aun lucia joven , de cabello blanco desordenado mientras su piel era pálida como la de un fantasma sin faltarle el toque moreno , mientras sus ojos brillaban como una esmeralda en todo su esplendor , el vestía una camisa blanca abierta con un kimono verde claro en la parte que cubría el torso que tenía símbolos como los de almas en tinta mientras las mangas del kimono eran verde oscuro y su hakama era verde oscuro cubriendo cada pierna una armadura amarilla verdosa-

-Un espíritu acompañante….uh? –Decía Sabia con una mirada tranquila mientras en las manos del anterior espíritu aparecieron dos katanas brillando de un color blanco puro mientras ambos se miraron fijamente- Tendré que ponerme serio esta vez…-Ambos desaparecieron dejando solamente una estela de humo y se veía a ambos corriendo esquivando y atacándose con las katanas a gran velocidad-

-Mientras Koa ahora estaba enfrentándose a chico mayor de al menos 19 años , piel morena , cabello blanco , ojos azules zafiro con centro blanco , tenía una especie de marcas negras parecidas a V dos una debajo de la otra y dos en cada mejilla , mientras su vestimenta era una camiseta gris por la parte del torso y negra por la parte del estómago en adelante , mientras tenia pantalones grises con una armadura en ambas piernas y unos guantes negros cubriendo gran parte de sus brazos , mientras le daba problemas a Koa , en ese momento Naruto iba a ir ayudarla pero algo paso-

-Cuidado Naruto! –Ahí solamente todo paso lento….Cirno empujo a Naruto…..Emonzaemon con Entou Ju (Sus dos pistolas)disparo….Cirno luego de eso cayo en el suelo…con heridas de bala….Naruto giro sorprendido-

-CIRNOOOOOOOOOOO! –Grito Naruto acercándose a ella mientras miro las heridas de Balas eran bastantes feas, porque…porque habrá hecho eso….por qué quedo así de herida….porque me quiso proteger-

-C-Cirno…no quería que estuvieras herido….Cirno….te quería proteger….Cirno…lo…hizo bien? –decía Cirno herida con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Naruto- Cirno…no quiere que Naruto sea herido….Naruto es importante para Flandre-sama…..para Meiling-chan….para Patchouli-san….para Sakuya-chan….incluso aunque lo niegue para Remilia-sama es muy importante también Naruto-kun…..también para Cirno eres muy importante….

-Naruto estaba llorando ahora , una de las personas que podía considerar como su familia estaba herida , estaba herida por su culpa…seguramente era grave pero pronto vio como el pelirrojo que había disparado solamente lo apuntaba en la cabeza-

-Lo siento…no es nada personal…solamente para saldar mi deuda….-decía Emozaemon pero antes de que pudiera disparar salto hacia atrás esquivando algo era como un zarpazo pero al ver su brazo habían marcas de garras incluso su manga de la camisa estaba rota poco a poco se ve como una capa rojiza como la de un zorro empezaba a cubrirlo pero algo extraño sucedía también en ese momento su piel empezaba a oscurecerse y a tornarse negro y rojo oscuro-

-T-tu….tu…..tu…..como….como te atreves….a….dañar….a Cirno! –Ahí dio un rugido que la energía se expandió paralizando a todos incluso Selim quedo un momento impresionado antes de sonreír ampliamente- Tu….me las pagaras…..yo….TE MATARE! –Ahí aparecían poco tres colas mientras una voz femenina llego a la mente de Sakuya-

-"No hay tiempo para explicaciones…deben noquear a Naruto ahora…el ahora…esta absorbiendo demasiada energía del lado Yang…..en este momento está obteniendo una energía inestable….deben detenerlo antes de que se descontrole" –Claramente era Kurama pero al no saber su identidad Sakuya se confundió un poco pero al ver una segunda cola de la capa rojiza del Rubio mientras rápidamente parte de su cuerpo se tornaba negro , no era por el chakra si no….-

-Jejeje…con que al fin está liberando esa sangre inyectada de los Scarlet sin duda es algo que hasta me hace temblar de la emoción pero ahora que hemos asegurado eso…-Ahí Selim salta esquivando el ataque por la espalda de Nanami- Ya sentía que nos ibas a traicionar…pero el trabajo de tuyo y de Emozaemon ya están hechos…pero no tenemos tiempo que perder –Ahí su sombra se expandía junto con Sabi y el moreno peliblanco fueron a esa sombra cubriéndolos y poco a poco ellos se fundían con ella despareciendo- Espero que disfruten…ser devorados por ese Monstruo Mestizo que crearon…..-Decía Selim antes de que su cuerpo se volviera totalmente negro y volviera a ser un bulto negro fundiéndose con las sombras-

-Para Emozaemon estaba cruzando sus brazos listo para atacar-

-Danzai Entou! –Se lanzó contra Rubio que ahora su capa rojiza estaba con tres colas mientras el disparo rápidamente casi volviendo los cañones de sus pistolas sables de fuego , pero cada uno de los ataques de él fueron esquivados más bien Naruto en un momento tomo con ambas manos las dos pistolas destruyéndolas y solamente dando un rugido daba un fuerte puñetazo atravesándolo el estómago y lanzándolo al frente suyo-

-Los matare….los matare!1 –Rugía furioso ahora sin control Naruto con parte de su rostro se volvía de pie rojiza y su ojo era completamente blanco-

-Demonios se está volviendo un Ghoul –Decía Sakuya parando el tiempo unos momentos tomando a Cirno herida pero aún viva alejándola de Naruto-

-Y bien cuál es tu diagnostico? –Decía Marisa seria mientras Rinnosuke solamente se ajustaba los lentes-

-Esto es malo….por cada segundo que pasa pareciera que la sangre humana de Naruto se enfrenta y se corrompe con la de Yokai y La sangre Scarlet, no solamente es un caso de sangre corrompida , pareciera que la energía Yang está formándose a todo a su alrededor es energía espiritual y natural simplemente es difícil de comprender pero...si lo dejamos ir…se volverá un monstruo aún más temible que los propios Antitesis –decía Rinnosuke serio pero antes de que dieran un paso sintió una hoja fría en su cuello , Era Sakuya que tenía una mirada fría pero de preocupación , era raro verla así-

-Vi tus ojos una intención de matarlo…..debe haber otra solución –decía Sakuya con la cuchilla en su mano lista para degollar al peliblanco-

-Sakuya comprende…aunque logremos sellar esa energía y hacer que el vuelva a estar normal a largo plazo el volverá y aun peor a….-pero fue interrumpido ante la furia de Sakuya-

-Como dije antes…nadie…tocara a mi lindo y preciado Estudiante…nadie! O yo misma los matare a todos! Ahora él es parte de los Scarlet! Así que es nuestro asunto en el futuro….ahora haz que vuelva a ser el mismo –decía Sakuya enojada pero fría y aun trataba de lucir calmada , aunque no fuera del todo cierto , Naruto se había vuelto inconscientemente parte de la familia Scarlet-

-Rinnosuke estaba serio , tenía dos opciones…eliminar a ese muchacho que ahora era parte de la familia de la demonio escarlata o simplemente dejar que el mundo estuviera en peligro con una bomba de tiempo como el , el simplemente dio un suspiro quitándose los lentes y poniéndolos en su bolsillo-

-Reimu , Marisa cuanto tiempo pueden crear un sello que pueda purificar la energía espiritual de Naruto y el impulso negativo de la sangre de los Scarlet? –decía Rinnosuke serio-

-Como unos minutos…pero a este paso…no tendremos tiempo para…..Rinnosuke! –Decía Reimu mirando como el peliblanco saltaba e iba contra la bestia que antes era llamada Naruto mientras cerro los ojos y estos de repente cuando se abrieron se volvieron negros con pupilas rojas y cuando Naruto trato de golpearlo , Rinnosuke solamente sujeto el brazo de él deteniéndolo-

Hagan el sello! Yo lo mantendré mientras! –Grito El peliblanco mientras rápidamente Ellas empezaron a crear preparar con los materiales de Marisa y los de Reimu un sello poderoso mientras Rinnosuke tenía una pelea Cuerpo a cuerpo con el Enloquecido Monstruo rojizo que al principio parecía ganar terreno- Sutairu Oni: Sakura no Ame(Estilo del Ogro: Lluvia de cerezos) –En eso empezó a darle varios puñetazos a una velocidad bastante difícil de ver cada uno de sus golpes eran recibidos por Naruto mientras el último fue sostenido por la palma de Naruto , de la palma del empezó el aura rojiza volverse una garra de zorro aún más grande y más grande dándole un fuerte golpe a Rinnosuke mandándolo lejos y estrellándolos contra uno de los muros del Estadio-

-El Ghoul-Naruto miro a Reimu y Marisa concentrándose en el sello y cuando iba a saltar hacia ella , El espíritu acompañante de Youmu , fue contra el con agilidad empezó a atacarlo con sus espadas ahora parecían de filo invertido de manera en que no cortaran a Naruto parecía que su ataque era parte del deseo de detener a Naruto de la inconsciente Youmu pero tampoco duro tanto tiempo, mientras con una de sus colas fue contra ese Espíritu casi aplastándolo mientras trataba de resistir en eso Ghoul-Naruto salto esquivando varias cuchillas pero arriba de el apareció un portal de color morado donde un Rayo le dio directo estrellándolo contra la orilla del Coliseo , pero en eso Ghoul-Naruto simplemente se miró como sus ojos estaba mirando al portal , se movió muy rápidamente yendo con Sakuya esquivando todos los Cuchillos que ella enviaba hacia el mientras parecía ignorar todos los rayos que le daban directo por medio de los portales de Yukari-

-Demonios esto es malo! -decía Yukari nerviosa mientras tratando de crear una barrera pero un solamente puñetazo logro destruir la barrera quebrantándola y una de sus colas golpeo a Yukari con fuerza mientras Ghoul-Naruto con una mirada ida estaba mirando a Sakuya fijamente pero extrañamente no la atacaba-

-Por favor….Naruto….sé que no quieres lastimar….tanto yo como las demás lo sabemos….por favor regresa a ser tu…-decía Sakuya tenía miedo pero aun así…ese monstruo…ese monstruo entre Yokai y Ghoul era su querido estudiante mientras Ghoul-Naruto solamente paso a un lado de ella saltando en dirección a Reimu y Marisa-

-Demonios – Dijo Reimu pero ahí llega un poco golpeado Rinnosuke sujetando un brazo de Naruto mientras el Espíritu Acompañante de Youmu lo sujeto del otro, mientras uno de los pies de él estaba atrapado en uno de los portales de Yukari y una cadena sujetaba la otra pierna , esta vez era Koa asustada pero decidida , mientras Sakuya saco una cadena envolviendo el cuello de Naruto jalándolo-

-Ahora! –Grito Rinnosuke aguantando a Duras penas al Enfurecido Monstruo mientras Marisa había creado un sello parecida a una cadena mientras Reimu de sus dedos aparecían en cada punta de ellos fuego con un Kanji-

-**Sutairu Hakurei: ****Seishin no itsutsu no hashira (Estilo Hakurei: Cinco Pilares Espirituales) **–En un movimiento rápido Reimu golpe con la punta de sus dedos abriendo su palma en el estómago de la Criatura anteriormente llamada Naruto- Ahora Marisa!

**-Sutā no Tai! **–Dijo Marisa y La cadena parecía moverse como si tuviera vida propia yendo hacia él, brazo de Naruto rodeándolo y luego ajustándose a su brazo sin sellarle movimiento , la cadena termino de envolverlo y empezó a brillar fuertemente mientras la piel rojiza de Naruto se rompía como si fuera una armadura débil y la energía roja alrededor de el empezaba a desaparecer mientras el caía lentamente inconsciente-

-Mientras de la Cadena solamente se empequeñeció y se volvió solamente una cadena en la muñeca mientras solamente se veía como quemaduras en parte de su cuerpo que antes estaban de piel rojiza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakuya Pov**

-Tenía un mal presentimiento a pesar de que todos pensaron que Naruto había ido en un viaje con Cirno , Rinnosuke el día anterior me aviso de la llegada de Cirno a la Isla con un chico, pensé que sería una buena idea que él tuviera experiencia de lucha , al principio lo pensé eso…pero tuve un mal presentimiento…un dolor en el pecho….era como si sintiera que alguien fuera herido-

-Al final fui , no me esperaba encontrarme con Reimu y Marisa , ellas a pesar de ser invitadas por Rinnosuke cada año no estaban interesadas en eso del Torneo , y aunque Cirno no lo supiera , yo siempre sabia a donde iba , pero tanto ellas como yo sentimos una preocupación como si algo fuera a pasar-

-Antitesis…nunca lo espere…pero tampoco espero lo que paso hoy….ahora Naruto tenía un sello que mantenía la sangre Scarlet que Flandre le había puesto bajo control , pero se veía herido y cansando , mientras Cirno a pesar de haber recibido heridas que altamente pudieron ser letales , al final fue un golpe de suerte, al ver que solamente no hicieron tanto daño como se proponían , ahora ella estaba curándose y según pareciera despertaría muy pronto pero el estatus de Naruto era…..desconocido-

-No solamente mostro algo diferente que sorprendió Antitesis al mostrar esa energía completamente llena de Sed de Sangre y Destrucción , si no parecía el propio organismo del cambiar , poco a poco según Rinnosuke la sangre y el Alma Yokai estaban mutándolo…al era un humano con rasgos de vampiro y de Youkou , según los Estudios de Patchouli-san , y mientras permanezca el sello aun seguirá siéndolo , pero tanto Reimu y Marisa estaban preocupadas mientras Rinnosuke dijo algo que me dejo muy preocupada-

-"Esto de hoy solamente fue leve…a pesar de que según tu parece que el espíritu dentro de él no quiere hacerle daño…hubo un impulso negativo en la energía Yang del Youkou….esto sin duda es peligroso, hoy pudimos detenerlo pero la próxima vez podría llegar a volverse algo…realmente peligroso…sinceramente no quisiera correr el riesgo y aunque duela debe ser eliminado pero…eso ya es problema de los Scarlet…no puedo hacer ni decir nada más….en si…él podría llegar a ser Más peligroso que Flandre cuando pierde la cordura…tuvimos suerte de que su poder no ha madurado…..no lo que harán ustedes….pero sea lo que sea….ese chico si no se le encuentra solución el estará condenado"-

-Ahora veía a Naruto dormir…me preocupaba bastante , por un momento….cuando lo mire en ese momento…esos ojos llenos de destrucción y locura….pude notar otros sentimientos…abandono…tristeza…desolación…soledad…era una combinación de sentimientos, a pesar de que el haya estado con nosotros aún existía ese vacío dentro de el….lo sabía ahora…de alguna forma….me recuerda a mi antes de conocer a Remilia-sama-

-Comprendía muy bien ese dolor…el dolor de no tener un propósito , de parecer que nadie necesitaba de tu existencia….era un dolor que acarreaba a pesar de que todo lo que hemos hecho…la cura de esa herida era lenta y por eso el impulso de esa energía-

-Solamente me senté en la cama abrazando a Naruto mientras yo estaba sentando dejando que su cabeza quedara recostada en mi pecho mientras yo le apartaba los cabellos de su rostro , a pesar de ser tan joven…ha vivido con tanto dolor-

-Desde ahora no estarás solo…Naruto –decía yo ahora solamente cerraba los ojos al estar sentada-

-Hoy ha sido un día muy cansando y quería descansar un poco-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Holas gente hoy ha sido un capitulo algo intenso y confuso por varias cosas que coloque….pero todo se aclara a su tiempo pero primero algunas explicaciones**

**-El estado Kyubi de Naruto al tener la sangre vampiro de los Scarlet , en vez de tener solamente la capa del Kyubi , la piel de el empezara a oscurecerse en tono rojo oscuro de manera en que el poco a poco se convertirá en un Necrofago o Ghoul , claramente esto tiene su modo de revertirse pero…básicamente en ese estado un golpe de el seria parecido a que te embista un elefante bueno aquí esta la aclaración del modo "Berserker" por así decirlo de Naruto**

**-Rinnosuke siempre me ha caído simpatía ese chico en Touhou a pesar de ser el que da comedia(Claramente lo hara en futuro capítulos o en los próximos Actos) quise darle poder , el en este fic en un ser parte humano y parte Oni , al tener su parte humana puede ejecutar hechizos o sellos de pergamino como Reimu y al ser Oni gana una fuerza y velocidad siendo alguien muy fuerte capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara con la propia Remilia , aclarado otro punto **

**-El espíritu acompañante de Youmu no es nada mas ni nada menos que Youki, su maestro (y en este fic Padre) que cuando murió su parte humana se fundio en la parte fantasma de Youmu para protegerla en este caso de Sabi que la iba a rematar**

**-Creo que debo dejar de ver películas de gladiadores o por lo de la Gran Arena que era casi como una Arena de Gladiadores XDDDDD**

**-En lo personal genere mas dudas sobre los miembros de Antitesis así que ayudare a revelar algunos nombres**

**-Fate Averruncus: Experto en artes marciales y Un gran Mago del casi llegando al Nivel Maestro , fue alumno de Meiling en las artes Marciales por lo cual es un experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo **

**-Selim Bradley: Pùede tener la apariencia de un niño pero es sin duda un monstruo creado de las Sombras , puede controlar las sombras hasta el punto de volverlas látigos o unas hojas afiladas capaces de cortar el Acero , su forma original es solamente una figura humanoide llena de ojos rojos y bocas con dientes afilados de la altura de un niño**

**-Desde hoy cada empezare a nombrar cada miembro de Antitesis , dos miembros por capitulo XD-**

**-Ademas que quería darle mas profundidad al NaruCirno y NaruSakuya , no puedo creer que me haya salido en un capitulo XDDDDD bueno sin mas que decir me despido-**

**-Recuerden Incluso los mas negativos podemos sonreír y se despide el Perdedor mas fuerte de todo el mundo , hasta la vista! X3-**


	8. Mi camino

Nota personal: Cuando después del Naruto Pov, cuando Naruto empieza a despertar , Escuchen Angel Beats Ost Memory mientras leen para entender el sentimiento que pasa en esa escena , simplemente como consejo , yo la oía mientras escribía y bueno ya sabran el sentimiento que sentí X3, que lo disfruten

**Capítulo 6: Mi camino**

-Había pasado más o menos 5 días , a los dos días del Incidente Cirno había despertado aunque adolorida estaba bien aunque pregunto por Naruto el aún seguía dormido según Reimu su energía espiritual está bien pero pareciera que algo molestara su mente algo la hacía inestable, por lo cual esa era la razón por la que no despertaba-

-Después de que Cirno despertara Sakuya junto con la Ayuda de Koa , fueron a llevarlo de nuevo a la Mansión Scarlet con Cirno ahora más recuperada mientras Youmu quiso ir pero por un llamado de Yuyuko, tuvo que volver al UnderWorld , al parecer Antitesis había dejado su rastro al rescatar las almas de Nanami , Emozaemon y Sabi-

-Nanami al final quedo como desaparecida después de los Sucesos de la transformación de Naruto , según algunos Yokais fue vista con el heredero del Kyotonryu y su hermano mayor , Shichika y Hitei , la chica rubia que acompañaba a su hermano , sobre Emozaemon , el quedo destruido literalmente después de que trato de atacar a Naruto en su modo "Berserker" solamente termino herido de Gravedad y murió su cuerpo poco después , Rinnosuke estaba investigando más sobre Antitesis , ellos eran un peligro para los Yokais y humanos por igual y sus objetivos aún eran desconocidos , lo cual sin duda era peligroso-

-Volviendo a nuestro grupo algo había pasado , al tener esa liberación tan prematura , la "Criatura" en el interior de Naruto , de alguna manera empezara a comunicarse con afuera de ella , lo cual Sakuya noto al instante , después Koa y Cirno como última , al final parecía no querer hablar pero después se escuchó en un grito que asusto al trio-

-"POR QUE NO PREGUNTAN NADA!? DIGAN ALGO Y NO ME HAGAN QUEDAR COMO IDIOTA!" –Era algo que no solamente las asusto o sorprendió de alguna forma las tranquilizo , era una respuesta bastante conocida para ellas , era una actitud contradictoria…como la de cierta ama a la que le servían-

-Al final empezaron a Hablar , Kurama se revelo ante ellas y empezó a hablar de quien era y como era, lo cual hizo que las chicas se sorprendieran , Un Youkou incluso en Gensokyo es una especie bastante poderosa pero ante la actitud modesta de ella , quisieron preguntarle muchas cosas pero la primera cosa fue "Como era que podía hablar ahora con ellas , si antes solamente no se sabía de su existencia del todo , con excepción de Patchouli" ella simplemente pareciera algo confundida también por eso , lo cual solamente hubo uno de sus pensamientos saliendo en voz alta-

-"Tal vez Mi energía Yang , estallo ante ese estallido de rabia de Naruto , lo cual eso hizo que se debilitara el sello aunque fuera un poco a tal punto de que ahora pueden oírme" –Aunque claramente ella podía cortar conexión con ellas , en ocasiones no sabía que ellas la podían escuchar tanto Sakuya como Koa , miraron preocupadas al dormido Naruto , lo que paso en ese estadio había sido un desastre y Cirno estaba preocupada , de alguna forma indirecta , se culpaba a ella por haber colocado a Naruto en esa situación mientras Kurama había intentado ver en los pensamientos de Naruto pero nada…era como si Naruto estuviera en una parte escondida en su cerebro-

-Realmente eso les preocupaba-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Naruto Pov:**

-En ese momento no podía ver nada más que un profundo color negro como si hubiera caído de un sitio o en algún lado…lo último que recordaba claramente fue cuando Tengu había lastimado a Cirno ahí solamente habían recuerdos vagos como Tengu saliendo volando , la llegada ese niño que antes era algo parecido a un Bulto negro hecho de sombras lo cual me sorprendía que era de la edad de un niño , el rostro de Sakuya , me veía con miedo pero con la intención de detenerme , pero porque mientras ahí todo se volvió oscuro-

-Donde estaba , en qué lugar estaba , cuanto tiempo he estado aquí….y sobre todo…si estoy dentro de mi…no…es mejor descartar esa posibilidad , si hubiera estado dentro de mi entonces habría oído a Kura-chan gritándome o molestándome o de nuevo con sus lindos arranques de ira en los que trataba de "atacarme" pero que era donde estaba-

-**"No es obvio?" -**La verdad es que no…esperen! Quien dijo eso! Alguien anda ahí…extrañamente a pesar del color negro de todo el lugar , podía ver bien mientras miraba alrededor pude notar un lugar donde se veían dos puntos de color carmesí blanco parecían enojados…o incluso llenos de ira pero extrañamente familiares en ese sentimiento de abandono y tristeza-

-Quién eres? –Murmure mientras trataba de ponerme de pie miraba alrededor no había absolutamente nada , si estaba en algún sitio ciertamente no tenía a donde ir-

**-"Supongo…que no lo sabes?"** –Decía la voz proveniente de ese lugar donde estaban ese parde ojos carmesí perla por su blanco color pero por ese tono carmín donde estaba-** "Este rincón es un lugar muy especial para ti…..es tu…vacío" **

**-**Mi vacío? –decía , ahora estoy muy confundido pero en ese momento los ojos empezaron a acercarse lentamente a pesar de que sentía un miedo que cruzo mi espalda por completo como un balde de agua helada haciendo que yo terminara temblando mientras veía más claramente aquel ser , era una ser humanoide completamente negro como una sombra solamente lo único resaltante de él eran sus ojos peligrosos y de color brillante-

**-"Yo vengo..de ti…Podría decirse….que soy tu….pero a la vez no lo soy" **–Decía el ser ahora confundiéndome más pero me quedaba mirándolo curioso- **"Me temes…..es algo normal en nosotros…los humanos….después de todo"**

-Qué? –Ahora sí que me dejo sin palabras, no entendía nada lo cual eso hizo decepcionar al humanoide mientras negaba la cabeza suavemente y en eso empezaba a su forma cambiar ahora sus brazos empezaban a encogerse , sus piernas también a tal punto que estaba a mi altura lo cual tomo poco a poco una forma de un chico….esperen….era yo!? Pero se notaban unos oscuros y fríos ojos lleno de dolor, odio e ira-

**-"Ahora lo sabes…..yo soy tu sombra….soy lo que tú a lo que más temes…a lo que más ocultas"** –decía aquel ser idéntico a mi mientras solamente abría los ojos brillaban de un color rojo ahora todo a nuestro alrededor antes de que yo me diera cuenta cambio era la aldea…la aldea de Konoha, mientras todas las personas pasaban a nuestro alrededor como si nada como si no existiéramos-** "Recuerdas ese dolor….ese sentimiento…..recuerdas el motivo por el cual nos fuimos…?"** –Yo iba a hablar pero ahí mi voz se quedó muda…un motivo…..yo solamente había ido de ahí como escape y ahora seguía mi entrenamiento pero antes…ni sabía de la existencia del Clan Scarlet- **"Es ridículo…como es que tú no te das cuenta?"**

-Lo mire incrédulo…de que hablaba en eso el me miro con molestia mientras se me acerco-

**-"Soy tu sombra…soy todo lo que a pesar de que niegues…quisieras eso….deseas…vengarte"** –Decía el ser oscuro con un tono malévolo mostrando un fuego apareciendo en su mano y luego lo lanza hacia atrás , después de un momento a otro ese fuego se propago impresionantemente rápido quemando todo alrededor se podían ver los gritos de dolor de los quemados , se podían ver los edificios quemándose desintegrando cada vida alrededor , esa escena ver como las personas huían del fuego y quedaban gritando al ser quemadas como todo se empezaba a devastar , como las cabezas de los Hokages caían destruyendo la torre completamente , era una escena propia de un infierno…el infierno de Konoha- **"Este es tu deseo….Naruto….es el nuestro"**

-No….no lo creo….no puede ser….eso no es lo que yo quiero ni nada de eso! Y deja de decir eso…es imposible que tú seas yo! TU NO ERES YO! –Decía Naruto en un estallido de rabia y pánico mientras en eso el ser como el solamente sonreía ampliamente mientras el parecía cambiar su forma era una forma bastante peculiar , era un Naruto con toda la piel negra y enrojecida con un ojo rojo como la sangre y el otro como las llamas del propio infierno mientras se notaba a su espalda ondeando cada vez con más fuerza nueve colas-

**-"Sabes algo….de lo diferencia entre un Rey y un Caballo….simple antes de que pienses una tontería….no es más que el Instinto , la forma en que uno tiene en cada batalla ese instinto animal que duerme en cada uno de nosotros….el deseo de destruir….de aniquilar a todos los que nos han hecho sufrir y tú! A pesar de todo el odio que has reunido a preferido renunciar a ese instinto volviéndote un ser que solamente lucha pensando!? Incluso si atacas con una espada parece que usar una espada de madera contra un ejército! No eres más que un debilucho incapaz de terminar con la vida incluso de los que odia!" **–Decía cada vez más molesto el ser oscuro- "**Me niego a aceptar de que tú seas el ser que tenga nuestro odio y nunca lo demuestra , me niego ante todo a aceptarte!" **–Ahí una de las colas me enrolla con una de sus colas en el cuello y me levanta rápidamente en el aire-** "Eres débil…eres peor que débil…no mereces ni ser llamado el dueño de este cuerpo…me desharé de ti…tomare este cuerpo…y no importa que….yo….hare ese sueño realidad…destruiré a todos esos seres que odiamos y que nos despreciaron!"**

-Yo poco a poco sentía como se escapaba el aire de mi ser mientras mis ojos se oscurecían poco a poco-

-Aunque muy en el interior sabía que el tenía razón , todo ese odio y ese rencor que guarde en mi interior….solamente era un hipócrita….solamente era eso…tal vez….el tenía razón...hay un leve recuerdo apareció en mi cabeza…-

-Había recordado una vez que Akane estaba llorando porque un perro grande le había ladrado casi con la intención de morderla y el solamente llego a asustar al perro con una vara de acero a pesar de que el perro termino mordiéndolo en la rodilla al final solamente el sonrió y cuando ambos iban a casa entonces Akane pregunto-

-"Por que Nii es muy fuerte?" –decía la pequeña pelirroja curiosa mientras yo preferí guardar un poco ese agrio sentimiento a pesar de que ella dijera eso ya que Tou-san la entrenaba en ese tiempo bastante-

-"Claro que no soy fuerte, tu seguramente habrías asustado a ese perro incluso sin que te mordiera" –decía divertido cargándola por mi espalda a pesar de ser el menor , él era extrañamente más alto que su hermana-

-"No….Nii es muy fuerte….Nii actúa valientemente….Nii siempre se esfuerza….por eso yo creo que Nii" –decía Akane con una leve sonrisa recostando su cabeza en la espalda del yo menor- "Nii cuando crezcamos….puedes prometerme algo?"

"Claro Akane que quieres que te prometa?" –Decía yo menor con una sonrisa mientras se notó que ella escondía su rostro en su espalda- "Akane?"

-"No es nada…te lo diré cuando crezcamos" –decía ella con una actitud bastante infantil sacando su lengua lo cual me dejo divertido, era extraño ese recuerdo lleno de calidez me hizo pensar en mi familia , a pesar de todas las pocas atenciones que yo recibía y la mayoría la recibía mi hermana , le molestaba ese sentimiento pero….de alguna forma su propio ser no podía odiar-

-No era culpa de Akane, Tampoco era Culpa de Tou-san y Ka-san de que sintiera este odio…podría decir que era mi culpa pero….tampoco tendría razón….simplemente…no quiero odiar a nadie…suena egoísta…-

-Pero…a pesar de eso…..a pesar de que tal vez sea la culpa de ellos….no quiere vengarse…no de esa manera…..si lo hiciera así….entonces no podría volver a mostrarle la cara a nadie…a pesar de todo eso…el avanzaría sin importar cuando dolor allá-

**-"Que sucede?"** –Decía el ser oscuro mientras me empezaba a moverse de nuevo mientras sus manos empezaron a sujetar la cola que sujetaba su cuello

-Soy en verdad un egoísta…-Murmure mientras separaba poco a poco la cola de el de mi cuello- A pesar de que todo lo que dijiste…puede ser verdad…a pesar de que sigo siendo débil….yo…no quiero un poder como este! No de esta manera! –Grite con fuerza separándome de él y aterrizando en el suelo de pie-

**-"Creí que habías perdido tu voluntad….no eres más que una parte Blanda y débil que no tienes lo necesario…acaso no quieres vengarte!? "** –Dijo ahora enfurecido el ser Oscuro pero entonces yo corrí hacia él , en un rápido movimiento le daba un codazo en el rostro sorprendiéndolo-

-Claro que me vengare! Pero no de la manera que tú piensas! –Decía conectándole una fuerte patada en el ser- Tu solamente muestras el odio que yo tengo…pero no importa que! Eso no es todo! , y yo ya no estoy solo! –Rápidamente gire en el aire dándole una patada en el rostro aterrizando agachado- Soy un maldito hipócrita al no querer odiar a ellos! Y un Egoísta al no querer vengarme! –Decía gritando pero ahí sonrió ampliamente corría hacia el ser- Pero así me está bien por mí!

-Yo ya no estoy solo, Tengo una nueva familia , unos nuevos amigos , yo no destruiré a Konoha a pesar de todo….yo demostrare lo fuerte que soy…algún día volveré y hare que todos me reconozcan a mi manera!-

-Yo no soy un vengador! Ni alguien que tiene que guardar odio! Yo seguiré adelante! Incluso sin este poder buscare la forma de volverme fuerte por mí mismo! –Exclamaba mientras seguía golpeándolo el extrañamente parecía salir lastimado y no parecía resistir- Yo soy un Scarlet! Pero también soy un Uzumaki-Namikaze! Yo luchare y venceré al que sea! –Decía reuniendo chakra en su mano y Youki en su mano volviendo a mostrarse era aura de viento alrededor de su brazo- Tu eres yo y yo soy tu….yo a pesar de que sienta odio….no seré alguien que cree una cadena de odio asesinando y asesinando…superare ese odio…y seguiré adelante! –Decía dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al ser oscuro que cada vez parecía agrietarse más y cuando siguió dando fuerza- Yo jamás me rendiré ni retrocederé a mi palabra! Ese es mi camino Dattebayo! –Ahí el rostro de aquel ser oscuro se rompió completamente quedando en pedazos volando en el aire mientras se oía su voz-

"**Por el momento dejare que tú seas el que dirija….pero yo siempre estaré ahí….Después de todo soy tu sombra algún día….yo te venceré…y tomare tu cuerpo para cumplir nuestra venganza"**

**Fin de Naruto Pov**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora mismo en la habitación de Naruto estaba el recostado mientras recostada encima de el sin darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida de esa manera Flandre estaba muy preocupada por Su amigo , por todo lo que le contaron ella ha casi estado todo el tiempo con él , no culpo a Cirno pero si se enojó bastante con ella al inicio pero después dejo de actuar así disculpándose con ella y quedándose con Naruto , ella…estaba realmente preocupada por el-

-Ahora él estaba ahí dormido inconsciente y no sabiendo que hacer , Patchouli estaba buscando desesperadamente una forma de despertarlo pero al no tener los detalles claros solamente ella estaba buscándolo había quedado desde entonces en su biblioteca , Meiling cada vez se notaba más distraída y preocupada por Naruto de manera en la que ahora parecía su mente en otro lado antes era distraída pero ahora esa aura divertida de distracción era nada más que preocupación triste , Cirno estaba algo deprimida pero ya estaba curada de las heridas de disparos , se estaba culpando y quería que Naruto se despertara para poder disculparse , Sakuya la perfecta Sirvienta , ahora se notaba su tensión y preocupación de alguna manera , cuando trabajaba se notaba un error en su trabajo , anoche tan solo quemo su propia cena y termino limpiando varios platos con aceite simplemente ella no podía pensar bien , incluso noto que Remilia , estaba preocupada por aquel humano al que lo había retado ahora ella podría trataba de darle todos los servicios de las sirvientas hadas que tenía para que lo atendieran mientras estuviera en ese estado casi en coma sinceramente cuando dijo eso parecía realmente preocupada aunque ella misma no lo notara , Flandre podría decirse que era la que más triste estaba , ella trataba de hablar con Naruto , estaba todo el tiempo con él y Trataba de jugar con él , ella esperando que un momento el lograra despertar algo confundido pero que despertara-

-Naruto….te vas a despertar….verdad? –decía Flandre en un nuevo intento de hablarle a Naruto- He leído varios libros de Patchouli-chan sobre historias de amigos , en especial cuando son un niño y una niña…aprendí demasiado de los amigos….sabes…yo antes…estaba sola y atrapada en una habitación como esta….era demasiado peligrosa incluso para mi propia hermana….lastime a muchas personas y cuando trataron de derrotarme solamente me debilitaron….al principio creí que así podría estar con ellas….pero a pesar de lo que Meiling , Patchouli , Cirno y Sakuya mostraran alegría , las demás Hadas siempre parecieran temerme….no todos los de Gensokyo incluso los demás Vampiros parecen temerme….dicen que es porque soy un tenebrosa…otros porque soy muy poderoso u otros porque soy muy inestable…..sabes…además de ti…Marisa-san parecía mostrar algo simpatía…pero ella nunca fue una amiga…..en cambio tu…a pesar de eso…me diste la mano…eso es señal que me aceptaste como amiga –Sin darse cuenta empezaba a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- Ver a un amigo lastimado o herido hace que los otros se sientan mal…..porque a pesar de eso se sienten inútiles por ver que su amigo está herido y no saben qué hacer…tu eres fuerte verdad?...-Decía ahora en un sollozo mientras las manos de ella temblorosas abrazando a Naruto apretaban su camisa- A pesar de ser como soy yo….no me ves como un ser aterrador….por eso...eres realmente mi amigo…-decía Flandre ahora solamente lo abrazaba más fuerte- Pero tienes que despertar…todas te estamos esperando…..yo te estoy esperando ahora….porque no pareces escucharme!? Que acaso no somos amigos!? Los amigos también se escuchan así que escúchame escúchame escúchame! – Parecía otro cambio de Personalidad , a tantos años encerrada tantos años atrapada la habían hecho que emociones murieran y ahora incontrolablemente aparecían cuando trataba de despertar a Naruto- Por que no me escuchas? Esto es realmente….doloroso…-decía la rubia recostada encima de Naruto , ahora aquella ser que era incluso más peligrosa que la propia Demonio Escarlata , se sentía impotente….ella tenía el poder de destruir y romper cualquier cosa al tocar su punto de peso…solamente ella servía para destruir…ella no podía ayudar a su amigo a pesar de que se lo pidiera a Patchouli-

-Um….-Sonaba un leve quejido , lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendida Flandre mientras se sentó en la cama mientras se podía notar como Naruto empezaba a moverse y lentamente como si se costara empezaba a sentarse con los ojos cerrados mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza con cierto dolor de en la nuca mientras Flandre solamente se tapó la boca sorprendida pero cada vez sus lágrimas se notaban más- Siento como si me hubieran enviado de una patada haciéndome volar alrededor de Konoha y luego un millón de golpes en la llegada….dios siento como si me hubieran dado la paliza de mi vida –decía ahora el rubio abriendo lentamente sus ojos mostrando un brillo cálido que siempre mostraba mientras lo primero que vio fue Flandre- Hola Flan-chan…como estas?...oye por que estas…-Vio las lágrimas de ella pero no tuvo tiempo para hablar porque la Rubia solamente se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza mientras ahora se notaba que lloraba con más fuerza-

-Estas bien…estas bien….que alegría que despertaras….Naruto…..-decía la temblorosa voz de Flandre mientras ella se abrazaba con más fuerza a Naruto , el solamente estaba confundido pero ahí noto que abría la puerta , Koa entraba con una cierta mirada de preocupación pero cuando miro al Naruto despierto ella tiro todo lo que tenía en la bandeja que eran algunas nuevas vendas y rápidamente salió corriendo gritando-

-NARUTO-SAMA HA DESPERTADO! –Ahí se oía mucho ruido afuera mientras Koa parecía ir más veloz que cualquier gritando sobre que el Naruto había despertado , rápidamente una Pelimorado , Una Pelirroja , Una peliplateado y una pelo azul llegaron a la habitación del rubio corriendo mientras Naruto se quedaba viéndolas cada una de sus reacciones fue diferente pero con igual significado-

-Cirno se lanzó a abrazarlo al igual que lo hizo Flandre , Sakuya sonrió aliviada y feliz al ver a Naruto despierto casi como si hubiera tenido una cadena apretando su pecho cada vez más y más , Patchouli a pesar de ser la que más controlaba sus emociones se podían ver casi al borde de las lágrimas al ver a su Estudiante despierto mientras Meiling fue atrás de él abrazándolo amistosamente sujetando su cuello como siempre lo hacía-

-Todas estaban alegres de que Naruto estuviera despierto mientras Sakuya a pesar de no mostrarlo estaba muy distraída por la salud de el pero giro levemente la mirada hacia la puerta mirando afuera del pasillo una ala de murciélago que no era esta vez Koa , era Remilia que estaba ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro de alivio y tranquilidad-

-En cambio a Naruto , al recordar su pelea contra aquel ser…contra su sombra y miro ese lugar , se dio cuenta al instante de algo…esa Sombra era su yo anterior…era lo que deseaba en verdad…si no fuera por Flandre…si no fuera por todas….el seguiría siendo alguien que estuviera en ese sendero oscuro y solitario, ahora tenía un hogar…tenía gente que lo esperaba en ese momento solamente pudo decir con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro-

-He vuelto...-Fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras las demás solamente sonrieron de alegría mientras cuando trato de levantarse de la cama sintió un leve dolor y vio varias vendas en su cuerpo seguramente fue por lo que paso pero ahora se notaba un leve sonido en su estómago avergonzándolo totalmente , se sentía adolorido, entumecido al estar acostado y ahora quería tratar de pararse pero las demás chicas preocupadas volvieron a verlo y cuando les sonrió algo avergonzando ellas no pudieron reír mientras Remilia solamente trataba de mantenerse escondida-

-En este momento hare algo especialmente para ti Naruto has estado inconsciente durante varios días –decía Sakuya pero ahí Naruto giro a una mesa al lado notándose una bandeja con galletas preparadas lo cual todas se pusieron nerviosas al instante-

-Pero si aquí hay galletas y por cómo se ven seguramente son deliciosas –decía Naruto tomando una de las galletas haciendo que todas iban a ir a evitar que se la comiera pero rápidamente se la comió y sonriendo alegremente dijo- Esta realmente delicioso! –decía Naruto sonriente- En verdad se siente realmente ricas….están perfectas –decía Naruto sonriendo comiéndose una tras otras-

-Meiling , Cirno , Patchouli y Sakuya estaban sorprendidas, tal vez fuera por el hambre o algo parecido , porque cuando probaron esas galletas eran…quemadas , demasiada sal , demasiada azúcar , demasiado mal cocinado entre otras cosas…pero él se las comía con rapidez ahí se podía ver a Flandre roja mientras Sakuya giro la cabeza hacia el pasillo mirándose humo salir de la cabeza de cierta pelo azul mientras sus alas se movían alegremente y se iba rápidamente de ahí-

-Se notaba claramente quienes las Hicieron: En una noche que nadie las viera Remilia y Flandre trataron de prepararle algo a Naruto para cuando despertara pero no les salió bien pero solamente quisieron dejarlas ahí por si Naruto despertara por el mal sabor o por el aroma pero nada pero ahora…era algo que hacia realmente feliz a la peli azul y a la rubia-

-Tonto humano…-Murmuro Remilia caminando en los pasillos mientras seguía hablando en tono insultante- Estúpido humano preocupar a mis sirvientes por esa clase de cosas , es un idiota sin remedio con suerte me podrá siquiera tocar ahora…tendré que retrasar un poco la fecha si eso pasa o mi orgullo no me dejara estar en paz…-decía Remilia a pesar de sentir el rostro caliente por el sonrojo solamente no pudo evitar pararse y sonreír felizmente sin darse cuenta su tono y su rostro se suavizo- Es realmente bueno…que hayas despertado…podría decirse…que me alegra…-decía ella sonriente antes de darse cuenta y alejarse de ahí pero con ese sentimiento de nuevo cuando sintió que ella le dijo que si podía ser su amigo , podría decirse….ahora que felicidad….quien sabe….por el momento…Es mejor dejarlo así-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que hoy no habrá ending , porque sinceramente no lo necesita hoy , Quien diría que este cap. que creí que me quedaría mal terminara volviéndose algo realmente emotivo y yendo a profundidad con algunos personajes

Saque a Evil-Naruto que será como una versión de el como lo es Hollow Ichigo en Bleach pero él no tendrá tanta influencia hasta el segundo Acto , sin mas no tengo nada que decir hoy sinceramente Jejeje es que el capítulo habla por sí mismo hoy por extraño que suene , creo que así puede terminar una parte del primer acto , creo que nombrare Cuatro Partes en el primer Acto

-Parte 1: Una nueva vida

-Parte 2: El Caballero Carmesí (Esta parte incluirá La prueba de Remilia)

-Parte 3: Baile de Demonios

-Parte 4 y Final: En esta no me decido Titulo aun como "Confrontación" o "Nunca volverás a Estar Sola" o "Nueva Luz Nocturna" y así poder seguir en otro fic que sin duda voy a avisarles depende de cómo donde lo publique ya que inicialmente era un fic Touhou-Naruto y ahora con los siguientes Actos se volverá un MultiCrosover pero también ira en la historia de Naruto así que simplemente lo arreglare cuando eso pase

Por cierto el próximo Cap. será una Ova, en la que se verá las cosas que han pasado en Konoha en la partida de Naruto , como me lo han pedido entonces voy a agregarlo


	9. Ova 1: Una Cruda Realidad

_**Ova 1: Una Cruda "Realidad" **_

-Antes de seguir con nuestra historia volvamos un poco en el tiempo , y veamos el otro lado de la moneda , digamos tan solamente después de ese momento lo único que se pudo ver después de ese resplandor a una pelirroja llorando al ver a su hermano desaparecer frente a ella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Han pasado una semana completa después de que desapareciera Naruto y el Hokage había movilizado todos los miembros Anbus disponibles incluso los Miembros de las Raíz buscaban como podían el rastro del secuestrador del hijo menor de los Namikaze-Uzumaki incluso los mejores miembros del grupo de rastreo , que era por medio de Shibi Aburame , Tsume Inuzuka y Tokuma Hyuga , junto con otros shinobis de su propio Clan buscaron el rastro pero todo llevo a un callejón sin salida…pareciera que en ese lago precisamente cuando llego el secuestrador ahí simplemente se desvanecieron en el aire-

-A pesar de sentirse presionado, preocupado y a la vez confundido , Minato tenía que ejercer su deber como Hokage a pesar de que no lo deseaba solamente deseaba en ese momento encontrar a su hijo, él estaba llenando varios papeles como el clásico trabajo de un Hokage que era el papeleo en ese momento una explosión de humo llego al frente de él mostrándose una persona con vestimenta Anbu con una máscara de perro en cubriendo su rostro completamente pero se notaba su cabellera canosa aunque con un brillo casi plateado-

-Kakashi…encontraron algo? –decía Minato algo esperanzado pero al notar el leve movimiento de su estudiante en negación solamente suspiro algo cansando-

-Debería irse a descansar Minato-sensei –decía el peliblanco moviendo su máscara a un lado de su cabeza dejando a la vista parte de su rostro que estaba tapado la mitad de abajo con otra mascara de color azul solamente mostrándose sus ojos- Desde que desapareció no ha parado de trabajar…y eso no es bueno para su salud , Kushina y Jiraiya-sama están preocupados por usted y se nota que usted no ha dormido…

-El rubio iba a decir algo para objetar pero solamente se puso la mano en el rostro con una mirada llena de angustia pero cansancio a la vez mientras se ponía de pie-

-Creo que tienes razón Kakashi…pero….aun así debo seguir buscándolo –decía El rubio mayor mientras su estudiante solamente puso su mano en el hombro de el en señal de apoyo mientras hablo-

-Lo haremos…pero si usted se enferma solamente preocupara a Kushina-san –decía Kakashi serio mientras Minato solamente asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, mientras decidió irse con usando el jutsu que le dio su apodo "Hiraishin no jutsu" –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Había sido una larga y muy agotadora Semana , era algo realmente horrible saber que de un día para otro de la boca de tu propia hija que tu hijo menor había desaparecido , ella estaba totalmente destrozada y en shock y realmente solamente fue cuando se calmó en un momento que nos contó-

-Era sinceramente extraño , todo lo referente a ese incidente desde la apariencia de esa niña con la que vio con Naruto desde el momento el que el "Se desvaneció" parecía algo arte de magia , no creía que nadie además de él había logrado algo parecido a la tele transportación y él estaba lejos de la real , si no fuera por sus sellos el Hiraishin no Jutsu no sería posible , pero sinceramente estaba enojado con todos pero a la vez sabía que el tenía la culpa-

-Como podía descuidar a su hijo , juro que a la persona que lo haya secuestrado el mismo lo destruiría…sin importar que...salvaría a su hijo-

-En parte su frustración fue por la falsa preocupación por el consejo , ellos solamente se preocupaban por los genes de los Namikaze-Uzumaki según le había dicho Danzou , a pesar de que él había tenido grandes ambiciones él nunca hubiera traicionado a un amigo ni a Konoha por su propia ambición-

-En un instante había llegado al frente de la Mansión con una mirada algo melancólica mirando el patio , recordó una vez que el , Kushina , Naruto y Akane tomaron un día de campo ahí a pesar de que por su mala suerte llovió pero se habían vuelto una situación graciosa , cada vez un leve dolor en el pecho donde se encontraba el corazón se hacía más fuerte y el sentimiento de culpa le llego a la mente y una idea la aterraba-

-Las Aldeas eran muy ambiciosas como los Viejos del Consejo de Konoha con excepción de algunos líderes del Clan , pero realmente pensaba solo era necesario los genes , la vida del ser que los contenía era opcional le aterraba esa idea más que nada-

-Solo había pasado una semana y su cabeza se preguntaba miles de veces , había llegado a ser un buen padre no solamente para Akane si no para Naruto también , al pensar en eso , una leve expresión de dolor y angustia le llego a su rostro pero no debía mostrarla , él debía ser fuerte por su amada Esposa y su Hija , y también por Naruto que lo rescataría de donde fuera que este-

-El abrió la puerta de aquella mansión entrando en la casa mientras ahí estaba Kushina con una mirada suave y llena de preocupación al mirar a su esposo pero antes que ella dijera algo solamente Minato negó con la cabeza afirmando que no había éxito en la búsqueda mientras ella abrazo a su esposo con calidez y el a ella de la misma forma , simplemente necesitaba eso , ambos necesitaban ser fuertes el uno al otro-

-Mi bebe….Naruto….donde estará? –Decía Kushina , se veía como un claro ejemplo de una madre preocupada por su niño, mientras solamente Minato pudo acariciarle su cabeza mientras la abrazaba consolándola ella no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar-

-Su hijo estaba perdido , posiblemente herido o posiblemente lo hayan dañado de alguna manera lo cual hacia preocuparse aún más a sus padres mientras Jiraiya se acercó a la pareja-

-Jiraiya-sensei…como ha estado? –decía Minato ahora mirando a Kushina y Jiraiya mientras ellos solamente tenían una mirada amarga , Él se refería a la que ahora estaba sufriendo más que nadie en ese momento , La hermana de Naruto, Akane-

-Ella sigue en el cuarto de el…no ha querido salir ni un momento , al menos ella hemos logrado que comiera pero….ella aún sigue ahí –Decía Kushina con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro mientras Minato dejo de abrazarla , pasando por un lado a su maestro saludándolo con respeto en eso él iba en dirección hacia una de las habitaciones superiores quedando frente a la puerta con una inscripción del nombre del dueño de aquella habitación que era su hijo-

-El lentamente giro la perilla de la puerta entrando en la habitación mirando toda la habitación como la última vez que lo dejo su hijo hace un semana , giro su mirada hacia la dirección a la cama notando a Akane recostada en la cama abrazando fuerte una de las almohadas que pertenecía a su hermano , podría mencionarse que ella parecía buscar aunque fuera un rastro de la calidez del rubio-

-Minato miro con dolor a su hija , a pesar de lo mal que estaban todos no , ella era la que más ha sufrido a la vista de ellos y era verdad , ella desde que su hermano fue dicho como perdido aunque era obvio para ella tenía la esperanza de que lo encontraron cerca y literalmente eso la destrozo , ella estaba deprimida por su hermano , Minato tan solamente mirarla se sentó a un borde de la cama , deslizando su dedo moviendo un poco de las cabelleras rojizas de la niña notándose un rostro que dormía parecía en tranquilidad pero se notaba rastros de haber llorado por mucho tiempo, incluso se notaban marcas de las lágrimas secas aun mientras Minato se acercó besando la frente de la niña mientras dijo en voz baja tratando de no despertarla-

-Encontraremos a Naruto y volverá a Casa sano y salvo –Hablo el rubio mayor con tristeza en su voz , volviéndose a levantar y yéndose de la habitación mientras oyó una leve voz que pertenecía a la pelirroja menor-

-Por qué te fuiste….por qué te fuiste de mi lado…Onii-chan? –Murmuro entre sueños la pequeña pelirroja casi rompiéndole el corazón del Rubio mayor en ese momento tratando un esfuerzo sobrehumano Minato de contener las lágrimas al ver el estado de su hija , trato de ser fuerte mientras volvía a la sala junto con su maestro y Kushina-

-Jiraiya tenía una red espía bastante amplia por todas las naciones Ninja lo cual le daba esperanza de que si alguna aldea tenía a su hijo lo encontraran pero todo era inútil , ni siquiera el mejor de la red de espionaje de Jiraiya estaba informado con la localización de Naruto , lo cual llego a quitarle las esperanzas a Minato , era como si él hubiera desaparecido y ya no existiera mas en ese mundo-

-Minato….sé que es duro reconocerlo…pero a este punto…que el este desaparecido de esa manera , sin que podamos localizar ningún aroma fuera de la aldea o encontrar dentro de esta alguna pista o algo parecido , solamente hay una cosa que podemos afirmar- Decía Jiraiya totalmente serio pero al igual que la pareja estaba muy triste y usaba el 100% de sus recursos tratando de encontrar a su Nieto , aun recordaba un poco las bromas que el junto con Akane le hacían , casi extrañando que lo llamara "Ero-senin" pero ante la última palabra del peliblanco , Minato con un tono de enojo dijo-

-No te atrevas a decir eso , no me importa si eres mi sensei –decía Minato sujetándolo del cuello de la ropa de él levantándolo un poco mientras miraba frente a frente , los ojos de Minato estaban tratando de mostrarse fuerte tanto como podía pero ahora se notaban como si su resistencia estaba rota mientras unas lágrimas estaban saliendo de su rostro- Sé que el está ahí…sé que debemos buscarlo…el está vivo!

-Tú crees que no me esfuerzo y que no siento dolor de saber que mi Nieto podría estar por ahí?! –Grito Jiraiya con un rápido movimiento estaba ahora el sujetando a Minato del cuello de la camisa- Pero se realista Minato , incluso el mejor de los Shinobis si tiene esta forma de desaparición , solo podemos afirmar una cosa….incluso si es tu hijo , Minato…debemos aceptar la cruda realidad….y tú también debes ser fuerte, como el Hokage –decía Jiraiya soltándolo del cuello de la camisa mientras el solamente estaba con la mirada baja , ahora sus lágrimas caer en el suelo mientras el Rubio era abrazado con consolación de su esposa , Kushina , que ella también estaba llorando junto con el-

-Ellos creían haberlo perdido….creían en un estado horrible…su querido hijo..Naruto…si tan solo volviera entonces ellos tratarían de que…todos esos errores que ellos cometieron nunca se volvieran a repetir…pero aunque quisieran eso…sus pensamientos decían que era demasiado tarde…pero no eran los únicos que sufrían , a pesar de que nadie entendía muy bien los detalles , ella lo sabía…él no había muerto…pero no sabía a donde se había ido-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En cambio los pensamientos de Akane estaban hechos un caos total como si todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor valía nada…era como si el propio mundo carecía de valor , como si la humanidad no era más que un mero defecto-

-Que era ese sentimiento….ella no importaba como pensara , ella desde que era pequeña era una niña alegre pero poco a poco había madurado por los entrenamientos con su madre y su padre , la habían vuelto una persona que dejara de ser una llorona , volviéndose más fuerte, pero por que ahora se sentía tan débil…sentía que no tenía nada…incluso si peleara en ese preciso momento contra un debilucho ella perdería , que era lo que tenía-

-Solamente se aferró a aquella almohada que a pesar de ya no tener esa calidez que pertenecía a su hermano , aun tenía la esencia de el….ella…se sentía tan dolida…recordando a su hermano una y otra vez….casi como si fuera un maldito ciclo de pensamientos recordando cada momento el día anterior de su partida, si tan solo hubiera sido más amable…si tan solo….que debería haber hecho…no entendía nada ese dolor….era como si le hubieran arrancado de manera brusca y dolorosa el corazón mientras este aún sigue latiendo para la diversión sádica de esa persona que le arranco el corazón-

-Ante estas sensaciones no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo , Akane estaba recostada en la cama de su hermano en ese momento recordando una y otra vez , una y otra vez , a su querido hermano menor que a pesar de que biológicamente en nacimiento ella era la mayor , el siempre parecía el mayor…él era aventurero mientras ella tímida , él era valiente mientras ella llorona , en ocasiones cuando ella lo seguía y se lastimaba , él siempre la protegía….y ahora…estaba ella sola…su hermano se había ido de su lado….era su culpa…se sentía tan despreciable…se sentía tan horrible….si tan solo ella no hubiera nacido….tal vez su hermano sería feliz…tal vez si ella no existe su hermano volvería….si…eso sería una buena idea...pero-

_**-"Acaso no te das cuenta?"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-**_Ella se había quedo dormida no sabía ni cómo ni en qué momento pero ella ahora estaba en sus fantasías pero ahora cuando dormía no aparecía su hermano volviendo , aunque estuviera herido lo atendieran y volvieran a estar juntos y todo fuera una maldita pesadilla , pero ahora estaba en la oscuridad….una extraña oscuridad…no le dio mucha importancia a decir verdad mientras en ese momento una voz le llego por sorpresa-

-(Que acaso no te das cuenta?...Nuestro amado Onii no se fue…se lo llevaron) –decía una voz en la oscuridad , era parecida a su voz pero se notaba algo más oscura , más suave y más madura pero si no tuviera oídos buenos podría decir que era igual a su voz mientras ella que parecía flotar dentro de toda esa oscuridad con una mirada perdida-

-Se lo…llevaron? –Sin hacer mucho caso a la voz mientras se mantenía en la oscuridad mientras otra voz igual a la anterior pero más aguda hablo-

-(Si..no viste como esa chica se llevó a nuestro Onii…..ella es la responsable de que se fuera….ella es la única que merece un castigo y la muerte) –decía esa voz, Akane solamente se quedaba mirando sin esperanza a la oscuridad-

-Pero si es mi culpa….Naruto-Nii se fue con ella por mi culpa –decía Akane mientras otra voz dijo en un tono más enojado pero sin dejar de ser la de ella-

-(Pero esa chica fue la que hizo que él se nos alejara…Naruto-Nii es nuestro y que derecho tiene ella de llevárselo?) –decía aquella otra voz , Akane ahora estaba algo sorprendida , porque esas voces hablaban de esa manera...no eran sueño pero no era la realidad…pero aun a pesar de eso ella no estaba con los ánimos para estar averiguando algo-

-Pero….yo hize que los despreciaran….yo hize que Otou-san y Oka-san se alejaran de él , yo hize que los demás no vieron a Naruto-Nii como era por mi culpa yo soy la única culpable , si tan solo…-decía Akane culpándose pero otra voz detrás de ella igual a la suya dijo-

-(Si tan solo esa niña no existiera cuando Naruto-Nii estuviera con nosotros podría ser nuestro , pero no pudimos estar con él por culpa de esa niña…merece morir) –decía la voz , incluso Akane podía jurar que se notaban celos-

-(Si tan solo Naruto-Nii me viera más a mí pero Naruto-Nii se fue con esa niña…ese ser…que no los quito) –Esa voz ahora era de enfado y tristeza , pero envidia también estaban ahí-

-(Naruto-Nii….si tan solamente estuvieras cerca de mi….yo…) –Esa voz amorosa y cariñosa , casi como si provocara algo…tal vez era lujuria….pero todo confundía a Akane aun mas mientras ella estaba a punto de hablar mostrando como era su culpa otra voz la callo al instante-

-(No sentiste ira cuando esa niña mordía y abrazaba a Naruto-Nii de esa manera tan cariñosa?) –decía otra voz era más serena callando a la pelirroja mientras ella abría los ojos aun más mirando al vacío- (Ella no los arrebato , a nuestro Onii…no importaba si somos hermanos…)

(Él es nuestro caballero) –decía una de las demás voces que empezaron entre todas a susurrar entre si atormentando a la pelirroja-

-Cada voz decía algo diferente "Nuestro aventurero" "Nuestro querido menor" "Nuestro chico" cada voz estaba atormentando a la cabeza de la pelirroja mientras ella sujetándose en la cabeza grito-

-Cállense! –Decía de repente con sus ojos mostrando rasgos felinos como los de un zorro mientras eso parecía hacer callar a todas las voces- Somos hermanos….nada más ni nada menos él tiene derecho a irse….yo no tengo porque ser tan posesiva….él es….él es mi….-decía murmurando la pelirroja abrazándose a si misma mientras la voz serena le susurro a su espalda-

-(Él es nuestro amor….los lazos de sangre no tienen interés….lo amamos….lo deseamos…el nuestro …nadie más puede tenerlo) –Ahora esa voz tenía cuerpo era una versión idéntica a la pelirroja en rostro apariencia estatura , incluso era como verse a un espejo pero al contrario de ella , la chica tenía cabello blanco tanto como la nieve y sobresalían unas orejas de zorro blanco con la punta de estas pintadas de color rojizo mientras a su espalda ondeaban nueve colas lentamente a pesar de su apariencia , su aura era de calma y tranquilidad- (Yo sé lo que sientes yo que lo tú tienes….deseas a Naruto….como una chica…a un chico…son hermanos…pero eso no detiene a tu corazón….ambas lo sabemos….él debe ser nuestro)

-Aléjate de mí! -Decía Akane formándose en su mano lo más parecido a su técnica recién aprendida el Rasengan mientras le daba directamente a la chica en el estómago atravesándola esta se desvanecía como un espejismo lentamente mientras su rostro parecía ampliarse una sonrisa llena de travesura, mientras la pelirroja estaba respirando agitada murmuraba- No está bien….solamente…el volverá…esta es su casa….el volverá a mi….mi Naruto-Nii por eso debo ser fuerte….-murmuraba la pelirroja mientras sin notarlo el rostro de la chica idéntica a ella mostraba ahora seriedad mientras sus ojos brillaron de un tono amarillo rojizo-

_**-(Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar…y me rogaras…que te ayude a tenerlo a el…..Uzumaki Akane….ya que después de todo….soy tu….)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Adelantamos el tiempo un poco más a un parde días después , se dio la noticia trágica de que el segundo hijo de los Uzumaki-Namikaze ahora estaba muerto , claramente dijeron que solamente encontraron cabellos y partes de piel de el solamente para la mentira de todo el pueblo y el consejo haciendo que todos hicieran un funeral digno de él , Akane era una de las personas que sabía que estaba vivo en algún lugar pero vivo decidió seguir la corriente de sus padres para que no terminara algo peor , al menos ya no pasaba nada parecido a lo que había pasado hace un parde días como cuando escucho todas esas voces ahora estaba confundida-

-Pero aun tenía la esperanza de que su querido hermano volviera , ella sabía que volvería su hermano en algún momento y estarían de nuevo como una familia , así que se volvería fuerte…fuerte para protegerlo y volver a estar como en los viejos tiempos para el-

-Minato y Kushina resistieron tratando a su Hija con todo el amor que unos padres podrían tener mientras ella se volvió tan cálida y amable como ellos la ayudaron aun así ella seguía siendo fría con todas las personas incluso sus padres creyendo que ese era el castigo que debían sufrir por el dolor que le habían causado a su hija por la pérdida de su hermanito menor-

-Ella siguió entrenando fuertemente como el orgullo del clan y sin duda su hermosura era casi una ilusión que cada día se volvía aun más hermosa de lo que era anteriormente casi al punto de que cuando entro en la academia era igual de famosa entre los chicos que el Uchiha Sasuke entre las chicas, sin duda el mencionado ha tratado de salir con ella múltiples veces haciendo que cada una de las invitaciones ella lo rechazara , y también había rechazado las invitaciones de los demás, pareciera que su propio corazón había sido resguardado en una prisión de hielo esperando que su príncipe volviera…su príncipe…su querido hermano-

-Varios sucesos importantes pasaron a la aldea después de eso, Gracias a la Ayuda de Fugaku , notaron un grupo de Uchihas y miembros de los Hyuga trataban un golpe de estado contra Minato entre ellos estaba Itachi Uchiha , un chico que anteriormente se mostró con amabilidad luego se volvió un ser de pura ambición , el en un principio iba a matar a los miembros de su familia para obtener el sharigan eterno , pero solamente había logrado arrancarle uno de los ojos a su pequeño hermano Sasuke cuando estaba a punto de matarlo Minato y Mikoto , la más poderosa del clan Uchiha y madre de Sasuke intervinieron haciendo que Itachi se retirara , los rebeldes fueron descubiertos y claramente encarcelados fue un duro golpe pero una victoria normal para Konoha , Sasuke con un nuevo implante de ojo de Tsunade , la Sanín que había decidido regresar por petición de Jiraiya y que había regresado en primer lugar al saber que su querido Nieto , Naruto había muerto-

-No se detuvo a darle un fuerte puñetazo a Minato gritándole-

-"Eres la peor escoria humana de todo el mundo , que padre no puede cuidar a su hijo si hubieras tenido más atención el seguiría aquí!"- Duras y afiladas palabras llenas de pura razón lo cual Tsunade al final con ayuda de su Estudiante Shizune habían curado de mala gana las fracturas de Minato-

-Los genin de la próxima generación después de un tiempo volvieron aparecer poco a poco luciendo entre ellos , Akane Uzumaki , "La princesa Carmesí" llamada así por sus admiradores , ahora practicante de Kenjutsu y en Taijutsu , junto con el Ninjutsu era bastante buena gracias a sus padres , pronto cuando ella crecería Tsunade y Jiraiya le prometieron enseñarle sus técnicas físicas cada una original ella estaba dispuesta a entrenar y volverse más fuerte para cuando volviera su hermano…quería protegerlo a él esta vez-

-Sasuke logro liberarse del Shock que había tenido tratando de mejorar todo lo que podía ahora su Sharigan reducido a la mitad por el ojo que le fue quitado por su hermano , pero extrañamente cuando perdió un ojo el otro se tornó con el Sharigan para siempre ahora podía activarlo sin dificultad , un sentimiento de odio le acarreaba el interior pero sus padres tratando de guiarlo ahora el solamente quería respuesta….por que su hermano…se volvió así….eso era un dolor que al final fue comprendido que hizo que Akane y Sasuke poco a poco tuvieran una rivalidad pero también una gran amistad , pero no importaba que hiciera Sasuke , el jamás podría entrar en el corazón de la pelirroja-

-Sakura Haruno , la que se volvería la tercera miembro del Equipo y la próxima verdadera amiga de Akane , anteriormente eran amigas de la infancia junto con una chica rubia llamada Ino , pero Akane se había distanciado un tiempo de ellas desde la pérdida de su querido hermano , y habían vuelvo a encontrarse en la academia ella lo veía como una rival a Akane porque Sasuke quería ir con Akane en vez de ella pero al final solamente volvieron grandes amigas , ella antes tenía una personalidad algo tímida pero ahora era algo peculiar….ella admira a tanto a las Kunoichis más fuertes de su aldea en especial Tsunade , pero sentía algo de envidia al saber que la misma Sanín entrenaba a su mejor amiga , por lo cual ella en un puesto de dango muy conocido de su aldea tratando de pensar en con quien debería hablar para un nuevo entrenamiento se encontró con su futura maestra , Anko Mitarashi , una maestra en la tortura , jutsus desde normales invocaciones y prohibidos , junto con un estilo de Taijutsu que gracias a su maestro el traidor Orochimaru , había desarrollado un nuevo estilo llamado Hebi no Kiba (Es como el Kung Fu del estilo Serpiente) también gracias a Minato y irónicamente gracias al Sello de Orochimaru crearon un nuevo sello para ella-

-Hebi ni kama reta kizu fūin(Sello de la Mordida de Serpiente) Era un nuevo sello de maldición que ahora no tenía ni una pizca el control de Orochimaru funcionaba como un sello de maldición normal potenciando el poder del usuario sin gastar su energía vital si no solamente su chakra hasta cierto límite incluso el Nivel 2 del sello sin que Orochimaru pueda tocar ese sello , claramente ese nuevo sello hizo enojar tanto al Sanín de las Serpientes-

-Sakura al principio estaba asustada porque su maestra acepto pero al final le dio un cariño bastante extraño entre ellas como madre e hija , lo cual dio alegría al padre de Sakura que por el ataque del Kyubi , la madre la pelo rosado había muerto con honores en la lucha-

-La vida de Akane al mirar a sus amigos como poco a poco le iban apoyando hacían que su propio ser lograra controlarse y no perderse en la locura , pero su mente siempre había estado entre la locura y lo normal…..aun soñaba por su hermano…aun lo deseaba tan intensamente como cuando él se había marchado a pesar de que poco a poco el tiempo pasaba y sus padres habían recuperado su alegría-

-Pero algo dentro de ella seguía torturando esa sensación…ese odio…cada vez imaginaba a esa chica…esa chica que había robado a su hermano , morir y ser horriblemente mutilada..mientras ella estaba abrazada a su hermano , tanto como su crecimiento avanzaba su propia mente maduraba hasta el punto de tener sueños bastante…subidos de tono…tanto en la tortura…tanto en lo horrible. En lo retorcido , pareciera que mientras más crecía mas locura estaba avanzando dentro de ella pero sus amigos y sus padres sin saberlo lo habían logrado calmar-

-Pero lo que no sabían era que pronto…muy pronto…aquel que se le dio por muerto volvería pero Jiraiya había llevado a Minato al monte Myobokuzan , que pero solamente para mirar al Gran Sapo Sabio había tenido una nueva profecía-

-Minato-san….Jiraiya-san….los he esperado….-decía El Viejo sapo mientras mantenía con una voz serena- Recuerdan mi última visión….les dije que era borrosa…pero poco a poco se ha aclarado…..pero aun no la veo bien de quien solamente unos detalles….

"_**El que estuvo a la sombra de la hoja roja…regresara junto con unos seres que serán reconocidos como demonios…..el luchara para que el propio mundo que lo había rechazado lo vea alzarse de su miseria anterior a todo como podía….pero algo cosas temibles pasaran en el futuro….un ejército lleno de destrucción , unos que buscan la ilusión , otros que siguen la revelación…y uno….que busca la verdad…a través de la mentira más grande del mundo…y destruyendo esa mentira….destruiría al propio mundo, el futuro se distorsiona ahí….no se sabrá que le pasara aquel que lucho para alzarse y los de su alrededor….solamente el tiempo….lo dirá…pero es muy posible…que sea lejano…..pero lo peor…se está acercando…desde Occidente….estate preparado…Lord Hokage" **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Griten y comenten si les gusta el incesto!? Ok eso se vio venir pero no pude resistirme…amo el amor entre hermanos bien bien el ending Nuevo

(Minna no Peace – Afromania)

-Sinceramente me quedare con ese , bueno esta es la Ova de lo que paso en Konoha aunque no adelantare bastante , solamente les diré que Naruto en el segundo acto volverá justo al inicio de Shippuden ósea Akane tendrá exactamente 15 años

-Seguramente dirán….Un Sasuke sin un ojo…..una Sakura sádica entrenada por Anko y muchas cosas más!

-Sinceramente no le veía mucho potencial a este capítulo mientras lo escribía pero de repente BANG! Me llego la inspiración genialísima! Bueno eso llegue hasta el punto del inicio de la serie de Naruto claro con Akane como protagonista y Sasuke con un amor imposible ya que Akane tiene un amor enfermizo a Su querido que por eso creo a…..no…eso sería spoiler del segundo acto….XDDDDDD no lo voy a decir

-Y bueno ese sería el capítulo digo Ova de hoy, espero que les haya gustado a todos , y comenten o Pediré a Slenderman que los viole cuando duermen! Han mentira pero en serio comenten y sigan leyendo , espero que disfruten tanto el capítulo de hoy como yo haciéndolo

Recuerden hasta lo más negativo podemos sonreír

Ah casi se me olvida tengo dos proyectos en mente y les dejare la hipnosis en este capítulo para que puedan decirme su opinión y aquí van!

Naruto del Sonido: Un Huérfano maltratado que fue reprobado injustamente en su prueba genin quería huir de todo lo que le causaba dolor , que por casualidad y solamente por curiosidad , se encontró con aquel que llamaron traidor y su estudiante que iba a escaparse con su maestro , ahí comienza un nuevo camino en la Otogakure no Sato para nuestro Protagonista

-En este fic , hare grandes cambios y hare algo original , que Orochimaru no es malo si no incomprendido y simplemente quiere destruir a Konoha por el odio a su incomprensión (Sera bueno en ves del pedófilo paliducho copia de Michael Jackson que todos odiamos y queremos matar) además que Anko tendrá más o menos la edad de Naruto en este fic

Ahora los que me hayan seguido en Dz , quiero decirles que planeo reiniciar mi retorcida y drogada idea..pronto…las aventuras de Naruko Uzumaki! Para los que no lo conozcan aquí la hipnosis:

-El que era héroe de Konoha , de repente un día despierta en su casa después de haber caído inconsciente derrotando a Madara y Tobi , por culpa de alguien que no dejaba de molestar y cuando ve quien era se sorprendía , era Sakura pero más bien una versión masculina de ella…y…..ella había era una chica! Que les había pasado al mundo!?

Un fic bastante humorístico y con mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho yuriiiiiiiiiiiii x3 muchísimo! –Me dan con un sartén-

-Listo ya estoy calmado y que opinan? Ahora si me despido….

Se despide El perdedor más fuerte del mundo real, del mundo normal, y del mundo friki, ósea supero a Chuck Norris XDDDD Sayonara!


	10. Una Leyenda

_**Capítulo 7: Una leyenda**_

_**Una leyenda no nace por todo lo que hizo , porque absolutamente nada logras llevarte al morir , una Leyenda Nace al tener quienes te recuerdan en sus memorias , el tiempo que pasarte en vida con ellos , no importa si fuiste un vagabundo o un dios , todo tiene un fin….pero seguir**__**á**__**s viviendo como una leyenda…si tienes quien te recuerde**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Había pasado más o menos una semana más después del despertar de Naruto , Remilia prefirió retrasar un poco la fecha por la simple excusa de piedad a Naruto por todo lo que había pasado al final nadie le quiso creer que esa era razón-

-Pero poco a poco se vio un extraño efecto después de ese día , ya ahora se podía comunicar bien con el ser que había estado dentro de Naruto , el Kyubi no Youkou , sorprendiendo a Patchouli que la investigaba aunque , podría decirse que era algo celosa , en ocasiones había regañado a la Hechicera por tratar de examinar aún más minuciosamente a su querido estudiante-

-Mientras pareciera que el propio control de Youki y Chakra mejoro después de esa pelea , ahora volviéndose más fácil en las clases de Cirno y de Kurama , mientras con Patchouli , al ver que elemento de Naruto era el viento trataron con un hechizo de viento algo fuerte , para su sorpresa resulto bastante bien el hechizo que termino en una navaja de viento que corto los maniquís y al ver la mejoría en el control de Youki , los entrenamientos de Meiling habían pasado de mejorar la resistencia y fuerza de Naruto y lo que se diría un "tortura peor que el propio infierno" de buena manera , pero gracias a la gran resistencia de Naruto pudo soportar , aunque cada vez era una prueba para escapar de la muerte que un entrenamiento-

-En el caso de Cirno , al ver la mejoría del combate de Naruto empezó trato en la ayuda de la concentración de Youki en otros puntos , siendo el viento el elemento natural de Naruto él tenía relación con el agua y el hielo , se le dificultaría el fuego y la tierra , pero el fuego puede usarlo como apoyo de sus técnicas , por lo cual solamente comenzaron en mejorar su habilidad-

-Lo cual dio como resultado que Naruto terminara siendo disparado del suelo al cielo al tratar de controlar el Youki en sus pies por accidente, claramente salvado por Cirno pero se veía que le faltaba mucho por avanzar-

-En cuanto con Sakuya empezó con el manejo de armas , primero empezaron con hachas , cuchillas , alabardas , arco y flecha casi una montaña de armas cada una de la selección de Naruto , aunque al final no estuvo del todo bien , pero fue avanzando poco a poco en las armas de una mano Naruto y pronto mejorarían su puntería, pero sinceramente se sentía algo incómodo ,al tener esas armas en la manos , no las sentía del todo cómodas , lo cual menciona Sakuya que era como ella se sentía antes de escoger las cuchillas como armas-

-Pero algo mejoro , la percepción , la agilidad y los reflejos de Naruto habían mejorado sin duda alguna capaz de sorprender a Flandre en un parde ocasiones casi llegando a rozarla pero aun así le faltaba mucho para si quiera darle un simple golpe pero cada vez los entrenamientos eran más fuertes haciendo que Naruto saliera volando de un puñetazo y quedara medio muerto , si…Flandre no era del todo indicada para referirse a controlarse contra alguien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora Naruto estaba en un salón jugando ajedrez con Patchouli a solas , ese salón era el salón de juegos donde estaban todas las cosas que podrían decir entretenían a Remilia pero luego por capricho se pasó a otro salón , era clásico de un amo-

-Durante ese juego Patchouli estaba leyendo un libro mientras Naruto estaba todo tembloroso usando hasta la más mínima fibra de su cerebro para ver cuál pieza mover , según lo que había aprendido incluso la pieza más mínima era importante en un juego contra Patchouli-

-Quieres un consejo….Naruto? –decía con suave y leve voz Patchouli mientras Naruto solamente negó con amabilidad , cuando ella decía si quería un consejo era una enseñanza pero quería demostrar hoy que él podía al menos ganar una vez pero miro victorioso moviendo un caballo para hacer un "Jaque" a su Rey solamente un movimiento y lograría vencerla pero entonces-

-Jaque-Mate –decía Patchouli moviendo su arfil y acorralando al Rey de Naruto haciendo que él se quedara petrificado- El consejo era…cuando quieras mover una pieza…o hacer una jugada contra tu oponente no te muestres tan soberbio…tu oponente podrá ver que harás y contrarrestarlo…y sobre todo…no te tomes tan en serio esto….es un juego después de todo –decía ella con una leve sonrisa , eso decía ella pero en realidad parecía más una clase de táctica de combate sin darse cuenta-

-Una más! –Dijo en voz alta Naruto algo frustrado- Estoy seguro que la próxima vez le ganare! –decía Entusiasmado Naruto mientras al mirarlo solamente Patchouli sonrió levemente-

-Que chico más terco eres –decía con algo de diversión en su voz la pelimorado mientras volvían a acomodar las piezas de ajedrez, se podría decir que era la manera en que conocía más a Naruto , algunas veces poco les importaba el juego y comenzaban a hablar , parecía bastante decidido a mejorar Naruto lo cual no solamente como Maestra si no como su amiga se sentía orgullosa de su querido estudiante-

-Patchouli pasa algo? –decía Naruto sorprendiendo a la hechicera la cual solamente lo miro confusa- es que de pronto empezó a mirar al vacío y me pareció algo cansando…quiere descansar? –decía Naruto algo preocupado mientras un tono leve rojizo se notó en las mejillas de Patchouli al no darse cuenta que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos pero ante la preocupación de Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse más avergonzada en vez de responder solamente negó rápido con la cabeza-

-Estoy bien….gracias Naruto…-decía Patchouli con su leve voz , sinceramente aunque estuviera enferma no importaría ocultarlo…estos eran el tiempo de ella a solas con su querido estudiante…donde podían convivir en paz como si en ese tiempo estuviera planeado para ellos , tal vez sonaba exagerado así pero la verdad se sentía tranquila ahí , y así comenzó otro juego de ajedrez con su estudiante-

-El rubio esta vez estaba algo distraído , por lo que vio en su interior ese Naruto Oscuro , aun llegaba a sus pensamientos pero decidió olvidarlo no era tan importante ahora pero su vista se posó en los cuadros que eran más bien obras de arte algo tétrico pero uno de repente le llamo la atención mirando que era el central y el más grande del salón al mirarlo , se dio cuenta que había visto ese cuadro en otros salones de la casa incluso pasillos-

-Ahora que lo pienso….quien es esa persona en el cuadro? Es el padre de Remilia? –decía Naruto con su clásica curiosidad mirando el cuadro central y Patchouli le siguió con la mirada mirando aquel cuadro-

-El retrato era justo en un campo de batalla o más bien lo que había sido mientras se veían armas y lanzas rotas pero no cuerpos heridos , mientras parecía guardando su espada , que era una hoja curva con un mango dorado parecía una simple espada , pero ese retrato mostraba totalmente la majestuosidad de aquel guerrero , era un hombre mayor con piel pálida sin exagerar tanto como la de un vampiro , su complexión era firma y a la vez delicada se notaba su gracia de caballero ,se podría calcular la edad del hombre como entre 25 o 30 años , mientras su rostro se notaba unos ojos de color dorados su rostro tenia detalles firmes y delicados , sin duda alguien atractivo con una cabellera larga de color morado oscuro atada por una cola de caballo , él no tenía tanta armadura , era una armadura rojo escarlata con los bordes dorados , que era compuesta por unas hombreras que terminaban en punta , el torso que solamente cubría parte de los pectorales y la espalda una cintura con dos partes de armadura que cubrían poco sus piernas y por debajo de su rodilla botas rojas y largas por debajo de su armadura también su vestimenta era simple , solamente negro , pantalones y camisa negra con mangas medianas que llegaban hasta los codos mientras tenia guantes de cuero cubriendo sus manos pero dejando sus dedos al descubierto y una larga capa cayendo por su espalda de color parecido al cabello de Patchouli , era larga y hasta parecía buen detalle , se notaba un aura de elegancia y fuerza de el-

-Una leve risa salió de Patchouli para luego seguir hablando-

-No….pero si fue un gran amigo del Clan Scarlet cuando Antonidas Scarlet, uno de los primeros Scarlet llego a Gensokyo…..Él fue conocido con el Nombre del "Caballero Carmesí" en los tiempos de la guerra de Gensokyo entre los humanos , él se le conocía como el Escudo del Carmesí , no importa quién era su oponente el luchaba y siempre vencía en nombre del Clan Scarlet , él fue uno de los tres portadores originales de las armas del clan , Mjolnir y fue el primer ser que se unió que no fue vampiro al Clan , él fue un humano –decía Patchouli mirando la mirada incrédula del Rubio-

-Entonces él era como yo!? –decía Naruto señalándose soñador mientras Patchouli al mirar entusiasmado de Naruto solamente no pudo evitar asentir con diversión, pero de repente se oyó como un latido a sus oídos y por un momento sintió su conciencia irse como si se hubiera a un lado mientras después de un momento dejo de prestarle atención-

-Bueno Naruto….creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a ver tu mejoría tanto en tu manejo del Youki y en el Mana , pero primero que nada , que es el Mana Naruto? –Preguntaba Patchouli esperando que la explicación de ella mientras él estaba haciendo un hechizo haya resultado correctamente-

-A diferencia del Youki y el Chakra , el Mana es la energía a nuestro alrededor que las personas con experiencia en la magia canalizan a su alrededor y toman como suya , tienen la opción de transmitirla para diferentes invocaciones o llamamiento de familiares , dispararla en hechizos bastante básicos y hasta los más avanzados o distribuirla y liberarla de manera de protección o en otros casos curación –Respondía Naruto , el a pesar de su corta edad gracias a las explicaciones y aclaraciones de sus maestras podía diferenciar bien las tres energía , el Youki era la energía física que emitía un ser sobrenatural , o un Yokai , al estar su alma fundida con la del Kyubi tanto tiempo empezó a liberar Youki , el Chakra la energía natural y espiritual de todos los seres humanos es diferente al Youki , porque para liberarla necesita concentración y si no se utilizara bien entonces puede llegar al fracaso , y el Mana podría llamarse como la más complicada de todas porque tienes que concentrarte a tu alrededor adaptarla a tu ser y liberarla como un ataque o defensa , las tres eran difíciles cada una y tenían sus fuerzas y debilidades entre sí, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por otra sensación de un latido-

-Ambos estaban entrando a la sala de entrenamiento mágico de la Biblioteca , mientras Naruto puso una de sus brazos al frente colocando su palma al frente de él y luego con su otra mano sujeta el brazo con firmeza para que apuntara al frente-

-Bien practiquemos el hechizo primario….trata de no perder la concentración en medio del hechizo o se volverá débil o podría dañarte…-decía Patchouli mientras Naruto cerró los ojos lentamente mientras empezaba a murmurar-

-Ritian…Arian….Ritian….Magister….-Ahí lentamente unas corrientes de vientos empezaron a llegar y reunirse a la palma de Naruto mientras estas se reunían formaban una esfera blanca de vientos mientras Naruto solamente abrió los ojos mientras estos brillaban de un color azulado pero aún mas como si fueran zafiros- Misiles de huracán! –Exclamo y de esa esfera al frente de su palma salieron disparadas lo que parecía 4 proyectiles de viento que rápidamente parecían girar y casi como un tornado pero cada uno fallo los blancos , uno fue justo al lado del blanco , otro apenas se acercó , uno desapareció y otro el más cercano rozo con la cabeza de uno de los muñecos que estaban en ese salón y desapareció luego- Rayos! Creí que lo lograría esta vez –decía Rascándose la cabeza con fuerza ante la frustración-

-Jejejeje no está mal….para este intento….al menos….no fue como ayer que te estallo en la cara y también….-Ahí baja la mirada sonrojándose un poco mientras Naruto se apenaba igual , ayer practicando los hechizos de viento accidentalmente cuando trataba de lanzar uno lanzo uno contra Patchouli , no le hizo daño pero sus ropas quedaron completamente destruidas y incluso su ropa interior , Naruto la había visto y….-

-"Demonios…no lo recuerdes no lo recuerdes….ella es tu maestra…aunque….no no pienses en eso" –Las hormonas tal como le paso con Cirno al recordar la imagen de la Pelimorado desnuda , su piel pálida pero daban ganas de acariciarla y ver su rostro sonrojado- "Waaaaa soy una mala persona no pienses no pienses!" –pensaba abofeteándose mentalmente mientras cuando miro su maestra parecía estar más roja que anteriormente mientras parecía que humo salía de su cabeza-

-Para la mala suerte de Naruto , no sabía que Patchouli también era una telepata a tal punto en que ella podía leer la mente de su estudiante bien….y….lo que estaba viendo y oyendo dentro de la cabeza de Naruto , le hizo estar en su propio mundo también imaginándose una escena parecida en una lección "especial para la madurez de su estudiante"-

-Me-mejor si-sigamos c-con el entrenamiento –Nervioso y tartamudeando Naruto estaba mirando a otro lado mientras Patchouli solamente asintió pero su rostro dejo de estar sonrojado y detectando alguien había entrado en la biblioteca y no era ninguna conocida era una intrusa , rápidamente con un rápido movimiento de su mano un libro llego al frente de ella , cuando lo sujeta en ese momento lo abre murmuro rápidamente-

-Signo de Metal: Fatiga Metálica –Ahí de su mano apareció un círculo mágico y de este salieron disparado varias dagas de metal en dirección a una sombra que estaba encima de uno de los libreros al notar las dagas hacia ella , mientras solamente pudo repelerla con rapidez con un parde katanas lo cual reconoció rápidamente Naruto-

-Patchouli-san espere! –Decía Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro haciendo que ella detuviera su hechizo mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde se escondió aquella sombra- Youmu-san eres tú? –Pregunto el Rubio mirando a aquella dirección-

-Ahí se veía diferente , en el Torneo vio que tenía vestimenta oscura , aquí estaba con un vestido verde con dos tirantes mientras se veía por debajo de este estaba una blusa blanca con mangas algo cortas y un cuello donde se pequeño moño negro y se veía una cinta negra en su cabello-

-En serio…que nadie puede entrar aquí sin que terminen atacando primero?! - Decía Quejosa Youmu mientras estaba con las espadas desvainadas-

-Jejeje…ellos normalmente son así…pero son buenas personas –decía Naruto sonriendo algo apenado mientras sabía que él había sufrido lo mismo pero por parte de Meiling cuando había llegado a la mansión-

-Sumimasen….Konpaku-san…-decía Patchouli pero en realidad…..ella ataco por creer que era un intruso…es que ella fácilmente podría usar su telepatía para saber quién era pero al ver los pensamientos de ella…no dudo en atacarla-

-Bueno no importa y….me alegra mucho verte Naruto-kun –decía con una leve sonrisa tímida pero trataba de lucir animada , desde que él había desaparecido después de que cayera inconsciente por ese espadachín llamado Sabi , según le dijeron tuvieron que colocarle un sello para mantenerlo controlado pero es bueno ver que él estuviera bien , le alegraba aunque cuando se le acerco , ella vio una mirada fría por parte de la maestra de Naruto –

-Perdonen mi atrevimiento…..pero…que hace aquí Konpaku-san? –decía Patchouli calmada o al menos eso veía por parte de ella –

-Jejeje pues Yuyuko-sama quería enviarle un mensaje a Remilia sobre que algunas almas habían sido robadas del propio Underworld que probablemente "Antitesis" planea hacer un nuevo movimiento muy pronto y que se cuidara –decía Youmu seria , aun recordaba el ataque de Antitesis durante el torneo de batallas después de la victoria de Naruto y vio el resultado como termino , aunque no supo mucho después además de que sobrevivió solamente por suerte-

-Veía Naruto algo afligido por lo que paso aquella vez , ella quería saber pero seguramente ninguno de los dos hablaría-

-Pero no la "Poderosa y Magnifica Fantasma" Yuyuko debería cuidar más las almas que van al infierno en su propio lugar , debería ser más responsable esa glotona –decía Patchouli filosamente con su voz haciendo que Youmu se enojara-

-Al menos no es una Hikkikomori con una ama que tiene bipolaridad excesiva –decía Youmu contra-atacando el insulto , las veces que ha visto a Remilia se podría clasificar que para Youmu , la vampira es una bipolar-

-Al menos no soy una espadachina tonta e inocente que se dejó vencer y además no deberías ir a distraer a mi estudiante mientras esta en una lección –decía Patchouli mirando fijamente a Youmu que estaba más enojada-

-Al menos no soy una chica con complejo de Profesora que trata a los demás como sus alumnos y termina torturándolos mentalmente diciendo incoherencias! –decía Youmu mas enojada- Además Naruto es un ser humano y yo como mitad humana puedo comprender varias cosas como el siente!

-Soy una Hechicera , ósea una humana completa que llega a ser inmortal , puedo saber incluso mejor lo que mi estudiante siente no como una mitad fantasmita como tú , Konpaku-san , estoy en lo cierto? Naruto! –decía ahora se notaba su enojo en su voz claramente y su mirada era gélida y venenosa tratando de ganarle a Youmu-

-Naruto-kun , verdad que yo tengo razón? –Decía Youmu mirando a la dirección de Naruto pero cuando ambas notaron Naruto se había ido de ahí o más bien estaba caminando a otra dirección-

-No te escapes! –Decía las dos al Unísono llegando al lado de el mientras su enojo desapareció al mirar que el rubio tenía una mirada perdida hacia una dirección-

-Ah perdona! –Decía reaccionando mientras se quedó mirando alrededor , por un momento parecía sentir como si algo lo llamara o tomara su atención pero cuando lo llamaron volvió en sí , mirando a su alrededor vio una puerta de hierro totalmente encadenada- Patchouli…que es esa puerta?

-Eso lleva al Sótano….donde están todas las Reliquias de la Familia Scarlet , desde la época de Antonidas Scarlet , uno de los más grandes vampiros de la historia por lo cual ahí si no fuera por Remilia y Flandre estarían las armas Gugnir y Lævateinn en ese lugar….-Ahí cuando vio cómo su estudiante iba a la puerta entonces invoco una cadena que sujeto de la cintura a Naruto haciéndolo caer- Lo lamento por eso….pero está prohibido entrar a ese lugar….Youmu-san….le pediré a las sirvientas que te den una habitación para esta noche….bien Naruto…volvamos al entrenamiento…-Decía la pelimorado lentamente yendo al salón de entrenamiento con Naruto arrastrándose mientras no paraba de mirar esa puerta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya era de noche , nos vemos en la habitación de Naruto parecía dormido cuando solamente estaba concentrándose tratando de detectar alguna presencia de Youki cercana y no veía a nadie además de Flandre que estaba dormida a su lado-

-Desde el incidente del Torneo , ella cada noche a mitad de la noche , ella se colaba a su cama para dormir con él , eso era hasta tierno pero el gracias a las hormonas de el cuándo la sentía no quería pensar en nada malo con ella , después de todo , ella era su primera amiga y alguien demasiado importante para él, con mucha cautela se separó de ella , dejándola arropada y acostada con cuidado-

-Bien…-Naruto tenía desactivados los sellos de peso que ahora habían triplicado el peso que tenía comúnmente pero desactivados se sentía ligero , ahora podía probar bien las clases de sigilo que le enseño Sakuya , salió de su habitación yendo rápidamente por los pasillos , evitando a cualquiera de las sirvientas hadas que estuviera de guardia esa noche mientras se movía con agilidad , con los sellos él podía moverse con naturalidad y sin ellos él se sentía hasta ligero , capaz de moverse sin hacer ningún ruido-

-Con rapidez y silencio había llegado a la biblioteca y empezó a buscar por donde había ido ayer para buscar la puerta sellada , al final solamente la encontró , acercándose a esa puerta rápidamente empezó a mirar las cerraduras que la componían no notaba una especie de sello mágico seguramente porque siempre Patchouli estaba cerca no era necesario , saco de su bolsillo un cuchillo que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo solamente como un seguro , aunque seguramente era su instinto de auto conservación ya que al principio de su entrenamiento podría decirse que casi lo atacaban mientras dormía-

-Vamos…vamos…-Decía con la navaja tratando de forzar la cerradura a tal punto de que estaba lográndolo hasta que sonó un "Clack" demostrando que ese sonido la cerradura cayo y cada cadena empezar a caer en el suelo dejando la puerta al descubierto mientras cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta una voz lo hizo estremecer-

-Que haces Naruto-kun? –decía esa suave y curiosa voz , era la de Youmu que estaba detrás de el con una especie de pijama completo verde con detalles de alma blanca mientras miraba lo que acababa de hacer Naruto-

-Em…bueno…solamente pasaba por aquí….y…bueno….-Ahí se oía como una de las hadas se acercaba rápidamente tomo la mano de Youmu acercándola y entraron en la puerta con rapidez llegando al frente de una escalera que guiaba hacia lo más profundo de la mansión que a pesar de que había otra zona del sótano que le pertenecía a Flandre como su habitación, no sabía de esa parte de la mansión por nadie-

-Rápidamente al ver su cercanía contra el Rubio cuando la jalo dentro de esa puerta , él no se daba ella estaba muy apegada a él , su rostro se tornaba de un color carmín con un toque rosado en sus mejillas , tan rápido como Naruto se había dado cuenta de la cercanía se separó de ella y retrocediendo , pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra termino resbalándose para atrás a punto de caer por las escaleras mientras Youmu trato de sujetarlo del brazo pero ella termino cayendo también-

-Ambos pasaron las escaleras haciendo varios ruidos que se podría clasificar como un escándalo mientras terminaron en el suelo sólido , Naruto estaba algo adolorido pero cuando trato de levantarse noto a Youmu encima de él , lo cual los sonrojo a ambos la cercanía del otro , no sabía si era el propio destino que se burlaba de él tratando de ponerlo en situación incomodas con todas sus amigas…aunque….el aunque no lo quisiera admitir le gustaba que eso pasaba-

-Youmu se levantó del suelo un poco sonrojada dándole la mano a Naruto mientras el con su ayuda se ponía de pie , mientras trataban de mirar alrededor que estaba totalmente oscuro , pero de repente cuando Naruto tratando de buscar donde apoyarse , hundió un interruptor-

-De repente las antorchas en la pared se encendieron mostrando todo lo que era el Sótano era lo más parecido a un Almacén gigantesco le sorprendía las capacidades del espacio que Poseía Sakuya para mejorar la capacidad de almacenaje de la mansión , ahora ellos miraban alrededor veían desde todo un salón lleno de trofeos , tesoros incluso calaveras o esqueletos completos de criaturas-

-Wow…solamente wow…-decía Naruto mirando alrededor empezando a caminar mirando lo que podía era casi como si hubiera encontrado la bóveda de tesoros de la mansión pero esos eran claramente botines de guerra de la Mansión desde las generaciones de los Scarlet , también podía notar el sin número de cuadros que mostraban cada generación de la familia Scarlet-

-Pudo hasta cuadros , donde se veía un chico joven cargando a una pequeña Flandre , sin duda supo que era el padre de Remilia , Arthurus Scarlet , según parecía era una parte de sus botines , cuadros entre otras cosas personales de su generación que había en ese gran salón de la fama , mientras seguía caminando Youmu se había quedado impresionada-

-Yuyuko le había contado desde hace mucho tiempo los Scarlet habían hecho historia como una familia reconocida de vampiros logrando ser respetada incluso por los tepes , pero ver la evidencia era incluso más impresionante , se podía ver cada generación que había pasado a los Scarlet , antes de Remilia y excluyendo a su padre , habían un total de 5 generaciones , pero cada una más impresionante que lo anterior-

-Cuando llegaron al centro del salón pudieron ver un gran cuadro mostrando un grupo de personas ,en el centro y con apariencia de apenas un muchacho de 15 años , se veía a un chico de cabellos celestes y ojos rojos como la sangre , vestido con ropajes victorianos dignos de un conde , se veía una especie de chaleco largo con mangas largas purpura claro con el interior del chaleco tenia coloración rojiza y pantalones negros, se notaba su grandeza a decir verdad , si lo veían de cierta manera , era parecido a Remilia pero en una versión Masculina , junto a él estaba el susodicho caballero carmesí a su lado-

-Al otro lado del vampiro , se veía a un hombre que claramente no superaba los 35 años , de cabellos rubios desordenados con una expresión fría en su rostro pero se notaba gentileza y caballerosidad , mientras se veía más alto que el propio caballero carmesí , su traje de un elegante color azul cubriendo así una camisa de rayas negras y blancas verticales por debajo del smoking , se veía con una especie de guanteletes parecido a partes de armadura en sus puños mientras se notó en esa obra de arte , al lado de aquel hombre se vio una masacre sin dudar , del otro lado del caballero carmesí , se veía armas rotas pero ni una sola gota de sangre derramada y por el centro se veía una luna totalmente enrojecida por encima del pequeño señor vampiro –

-Wow….-decía Youmu acercándose y leyendo la inscripción de la obra de arte- "El trio más fuerte de la historia de los Scarlet , El demonio Saiga , El caballero Kai y el Conde Antonidas, Generación Tercera y Dorada de los Scarlet"…sin duda este lugar tiene las memorias de cada uno de ellos….-Decía la Konpaku-

-Exactamente….-Ahí una voz suave y a la vez fría hizo que el Rubio y la peliblanca se quedaran estáticos girando lentamente sus cabezas hacia atrás como muñecas rotas y pegadas de manera mala mientras miraron a la chica pelimorado , Patchouli los acaba de descubrir , solamente dio un suspiro- Naruto…en verdad eres un cabeza hueca –decía ella y eso casi hirió totalmente al Rubio haciendo que el casi tuviera ganas de llorar , pero cuando miro a una esquina en lo que parecía un barril lleno de armas-

-Vio una espada de madera aun en buen estado a pesar del polvo y la vejez de la madera pero él se acercó a la espada , de repente sintió un latido como los que había sentido anteriormente , era ese objeto el que lo había estado llamando en este momento-

-Patchouli-san…..me podrías decir que es esto? –decía Naruto tomando la espada de madera con cuidado , no era muy diferente a una espada de madera normal totalmente bien hecha y con detalles buenos , pero por un lado se veía la inscripción "Carmesí" y cuando la reviso bien el arma solamente pudo atinar a mirar una inscripción como si fuera tallada por la propia mano del creador de esta espada- "Un arma es simplemente un arma…..es el portador quien decide qué hacer con el arma…"

-Qué raro….nunca había visto eso antes….desde la última vez que montamos el cuadro de nosotras ahí , nunca hemos visto una espada de madera –decía Patchouli mirando como si analizara la espada-

-Me la puedo quedar!? –decía Emocionado Naruto sorprendiendo a las dos chicas- Es que no lo sé….creo que me gusto esta cosa –decía Naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba la espada de madera-

-La verdad en comparación con mis espadas….no noto ningún aura mágica o espectral…no está hechizada…ni siquiera sé si tiene algo especial la madera…creo que es una simple espada madera y nada importante…-decía Youmu , era una experta espadachina y según su aprendizaje debía ser experta en lo que se refería a espadas , ahí solamente la pelimorado suspiro en ese momento al mirar al emocionado rubio-

-No le digas a Remilia…y me quedara con esa espada….tengo que revisarla antes de dártela…no quiero que tenga una maldición de nuestros ancestros….-decía Patchouli con una leve suspiro después de terminar mientras con mucho cuidado Naruto le dio la espada de madera-

-Naruto había conocido hoy una gran parte de la historia de los Scarlet , aun sin ser uno oficialmente se vio fascinado ante lo que había pasado ese noche , pero cuando Youmu estuvo cerca del Rubio solamente Patchouli la separo poniéndose al lado de su estudiante, Ahí casi ambas iban a pelearse a muerte si no fuera que el Rubio las detuvo-

-Al final la noche paso tranquilamente , no hubo alboroto…al menos no fue Sakuya o la Propia Remilia que lo hayan descubierto o si no hubiera terminado del otro lado de Gensokyo de una patada-

-Creía que volviéndose a recostar en la cama y que termino volviendo a abrazar el brazo de Naruto, Flandre medio adormilada mientras se quedaba en esa expresión tierna solamente Naruto cerró los ojos esperando soñar de nuevo pero algo paso en sus sueños o más bien…..eran otra cosa que se veía-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-De repente en los más profundos de sus sueños miraba a su alrededor , pasaban escenas muy rápidamente y otras veces más lenta , se podía ver a Antonidas y Saiga incluso el momento en que pintaron ese cuadro , pero hubo algo más apresurado-_

_-Se podía ver una lucha entre Kai y Saiga , se podía ver muy enojado Antonidas contra alguien , tenía la silueta de un sombra sonriendo , y de repente paso a otro recuerdo , este se veía a Kai pero era diferente a lo que era antes…se veía de un aspecto más oscuro , su piel era demasiado pálida para ser de una persona viva su cabellera como su armadura se volvió azul oscuro mientras unas marcas moradas estaban por debajo de sus ojos y se vio peleando contra Saiga-_

_-Kai al final resulto vencido y murió a manos del Conde por su espada , El Conde parecía mostrar pesar ante la pérdida de su caballero y Amigo , al final se ve desaparecer mientras Saiga sostenía una especie de niño , él era el líder de la Cuarta Generación de los Scarlet y después Oscuridad antes de oír una voz espectral- _

"_**Pon que propósito sujetas un arma….para matar…para ganar….para vencer…para destruir….cuál es tu razón de luchar?!" **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto se despertó por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza , al parecer Flandre se había levantado temprano mientras Naruto se terminaba de despertar tratando de ver que fue ese sueño tan extraño que había tenido-

-Noto que aún era temprano al mirar el cielo desde su ventana pero en ese preciso momento una de las sirvientas hada había llegado a su habitación sirviéndole el desayuno para después de decir-

-Patchouli-sama quiere verlo después de que desayune…..-Para luego despedirse con una leve reverencia mientras en ese momento solamente miro el desayuno con agua en la boca preguntándose mentalmente que era lo que quería saber Patchouli pero después de desayunar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya de nuevo vestido con un ropa de entrenamiento especial que le había re-fabricado Patchouli , después del incidente del Torneo estas habían terminado casi desastrosas, ahora era igual a la anterior solamente incluía por petición de Flandre una camiseta roja sin botones y abierta , parecía un poco celosa que todos vieran un poco más del físico que había desarrollado el rubio con ellas-

-Buenos días Patchouli-san me llamaste –decía Naruto entrando en la biblioteca mientras miraba alrededor y entonces una mano se posó encima del hombro del rubio sorprendiéndolo- Patchouli acaso quiere matarme del susto? –decía El Uzumaki sonriendo amistosamente-

-Perdona…-Ahí se ve ella con las manos la espada de madera ahora más reluciente- Estudie….además de su durabilidad extraña no hay nada más que podría hacer….es una simple espada de madera que no se puede alterar…-Decía La hechicera mientras le daba la espada a Naruto mientras el la sostenía mirándola con una sonrisa- Aunque no entiendo…..Oí que Sakuya-san había tratado de darte múltiples armas para que aprendieras su manejo…y no escogiste ninguna….porque una espada de madera?

-Bueno….por favor no te rías…-decía Naruto algo avergonzado rascándose por detrás de su cabeza- Aun así aprenderé sobre esas armas…..pero….cuando mire esta espada….no podría atacar a mi voluntad más que solamente golpear fuerte a alguien pero…..no se….esto sirve más como un arma de defensa….algo que me ayudara a proteger los que quiero….simplemente quiero protegerlos a ustedes…ya que son lo más importante para mí –decía sonriendo Naruto algo avergonzando al oír eso Patchouli al mirarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Es un poco tonto…verdad?

-No…..de hecho…es muy tierno y poético…realmente….ese pensamiento es realmente hermoso….-decía Patchouli haciendo sonrojar al rubio , que de repente sintió un leve descargara eléctrica desde su interior , parece que su compañera había despertado de malas-

-"En verdad eres….podría dejar de portarte como un héroe al menos una vez idiota…" –Era la voz de Kurama en la mente del Rubio parecía enojada , la verdad el rubio no sabía el porqué de su enojo tal vez mas tarde hablaría con ella-

-Qué bueno que hice esta modificación en tu uniforme para que te resultara más fácil llevar espadas o otra arma –decía Patchouli notando como Naruto coloco la espada de madera en la cintura como si fuera una real mientras luego un momento la pelimorado se puso seria- Recuerda Naruto….no debes decirle a nadie donde conseguiste esta espada…porque no solamente te la quitara Remilia….si no….pues ya deberías imaginártelo…-Eso puso pálido al rubio, tan solo imaginar la ira de la Vampiresa , tendría que pelear con ella antes de tiempo-

-"Veo que eres popular entre las chicas…tal vez seas digno" –decía una voz ahora diferente a la de Kurama dentro de la cabeza de Naruto sorprendiéndolo pero para su sorpresa Patchouli también la oyó-

-Patchouli-san….hay alguien además de nosotros dentro de aquí…..-decía Nervioso Naruto pero se calmó al ver que la pelimorado negaba con la cabeza-

-"No fue alguien….fue comunicación telepática…alguien hablo a sus mentes pero no uso ninguna voz incluso si la oyeron nadie más podría oírla" –Deducía Kurama ahora la escuchaba Patchouli también-

-"Oh tienes otra arma mágica e inteligente….entonces eres alguien indeciso…eso va a ser problemático en el futuro" –decía la voz de nuevo lo cual todos miraron alrededor buscando el dueño de esa voz- "Parde "Genios" si no saben dónde estoy…busquen en la cintura del idiota amarillo que me sujeto hace un momento como un principiante" –Todos se dirigieron mirando y lo que vieron fue la espada de madera , no era posible….es algo increíble…..no podría ser que…- "Un gusto en conocerlos…soy una espada viviente"

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEH!? –Tanto el dúo como Kurama estaban sorprendidos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces eres una espada viviente….-Decía el rubio, ahora Naruto y Patchouli mirando la espada de madera que ahora estaba entre ellos en la mesa mientras ambos quedaron concentrados mirando a la espada que estaba guardando silencio-

-Hola que hacen? –Decía una curiosa espadachina peliblanca llegando entre ellos haciendo que ambos dieran un grito de sorpresa- Eh…..hola?

-Eres tu Youmu-chan…-decía Naruto aliviado mientras respiraba de nuevo normalmente en eso la peliblanca se sonrojaba un poco por el "prefijo Chan" con el que fue nombrada por el rubio haciendo que la pelimorado entrecerrara los ojos-

-"Genial dos fieras…la pasiva y la activa con espadas….esto se pone bueno" –decía la espada viviente haciendo enojar a la pelimorado y la peliblanca pero ahora ella buscaba el origen de aquella voz- "Oye espadachina novata…estoy aquí en la mesa…por si no lo notas no ves otra espada viviente por ahí o sí?" –La mirada de Youmu se dirigió hacia la espada de madera-

-Qué es eso? Una espada viviente…-Decía Youmu sujetando la espada de madera agitándola ligeramente y en ese momento con ella da un fuerte golpe al piso haciendo que la espada de madera diera un quejido de dolor-

-"Oye niñata cual es la idea de golpearme contra el suelo….eso me dolió y bastante torpe! " –decía La espada viviente-

-Es como lo sospechaba….es un espíritu que fue sellado dentro de esta espada….normalmente por medio de un contrato –decía Youmu dejando la espada de manera tosca en la mesa- Y además tiene muy mala actitud….se ve que es un amargado y molesto…-Recibiendo una queja de la espada-

-Creo que por esa actitud deberíamos usarla como leña para la chimenea…pero que hará un espíritu contratista dentro de esta espada…ayer parecía normal…-decía Patchouli pensativa- posiblemente estaba en un estado de invernacion o animación suspendida su conciencia y cuando Naruto se la llevo y yo la estudie la despertamos …-Deducía la hechicera-

-"Oye oye que crueles son conmigo…primero una chica con complejo de maestra me despierta de mi siesta y luego otra me golpea contra el suelo de manera cruel…que hice yo para merecer esto? Y aparte tengo falta memoria genial" –Decía con tono sarcástico mientras eso hacia enojar a ambas chicas mientras Naruto sonreía- "Que ves mocoso?"

-Es genial! –decía Naruto emocionado tomando la espada de madera- Es una espada que habla es única y muy genial! –decía con los ojos brillosos sorprendiendo hasta la espada de madera- Hola…soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré su portador….cómo te llamas? –Pregunto emocionado Naruto mientras la voz de la espada solamente Bufo-

-"Aparte de torpe eres sordo….ya te dije que tengo falta de memoria y además quien te da derecho a usarme como espada….no te he aceptado como mi portador mocoso! Ni siquiera como un simple compañero…antes deberíamos tomar un parde copas y hacerme relucir pero ni siquiera de repente te crees lo bastante fuerte como para usarme" –Decía orgulloso y con un ego hasta la nubes la espada-

-Entonces te llamaremos Shinku hasta que recuperes tu memoria –decía Naruto haciendo que la propia espada viviente y de ahora nombre "Shinku" se rindiera , al ver que él no se rendiría-

-"Ahora en que me metí…creo que el destino de leña no suena tan malo después de todo" –decía Shinku ahora en la cintura del Rubio-

-Tendré que volver seguramente Yuyuko-sama estará…-Ahí unas especie de mariposas de color rosado volaron alrededor de Youmu al parecer estaban detrás de ella mientras volaron quedaron al frente de la peliblanco formando una especie de persona , pero no parecía escuchar…era como….un mensaje visual-

-"Un mensaje temporal…..mensajes que se activan después de cierto tiempo…ciertamente la que hizo eso…es buena pensante…no como la Sensei-chan " –decía molestando a Patchouli que solamente abrió su libro y uno de sus dedos salía una llama con la intención de quemar esa espada , las mariposas habían formado la imagen de una chica pelo rosado , bastante hermosa-

-Hola Youmu…..si estás viendo este mensaje….seguramente deberás estar aun en la mansión de los Scarlet y si no debes volver allí….veras…me informaron hace unos días del incidente que le paso a ese chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki…Rinnosuke junto con Reimu están preocupados por el futuro de ese sello , por lo cual se he elegido que uno de nuestra elección llegara a ser el guardián de ese chico y que tuviera un sello especial por si acaso el que está ahora con él se rompe….recuerda que este sello solamente es en caso de emergencia y solamente funciona una vez….Youmu Konpaku…desde hoy…eres la espada y escudo tanto como la cadena que sostiene a ese niño…estoy segura que me harás muy orgullosa –decía Yuyuko con una sonrisa en su rostro- Por cierto…-Ahí parecía mover los labios pero no se oía nada por lo que nadie lo entendió excepto Patchouli al leerle los labios y miro a la alma que estaba flotando alrededor de la Konpaku ahí solamente la pelo rosado dio una leve reverencia y desapareció , mientras una de sus mariposas se posó en la mano de Youmu antes de brillar y de esa manera un tatuaje en forma de mariposa apareció en la mano de Youmu-

-No la decepcionare Yuyuko-sama –decía seria la peliblanca , pero ahí sonrió incluso más felizmente ahora ella era la guardián de Naruto eso significaba- Tendré que quedarme a vivir aquí desde ahora…le avisare a Remilia-sama sobre eso….y además….Naruto…necesitas que alguien te enseñe en el arte de la espada…..por lo cual….yo seré tu maestra desde hoy….espero que todo esté bien…-decía con una sonrisa feliz ahora ella abrazaba el brazo de su "Protegido" antes de que le fuera arrebatado por la pelimorado que lo jalaba hacia ella-

-Se ve tus sucias intenciones con mi estudiante…..pero si tratas de jugar con fuego…te quemaras fantasmita…-decía Patchouli sonriendo ahí de nuevo el rubio era jalado por Youmu-

-Mira quién eres….hechicera de pacotilla –ahí ambas se quedaron mirando casi como si quisieran matarse la una a la otra solamente separadas ahora por el rubio entre ellas-

-"Algo me dice que un futuro muy oscuro se acerca" –decía Shinku con cierta diversión en su voz-

-"Naaaaaaaaaaa-ruuuuuuuuuuuuu-tooooooooooo!" –decía Kurama mas enojada haciendo que sintiera más descargaras eléctricas, gracias a que ella estaba fundida al alma y mente de Naruto , ella podía en ocasiones….molestarlo , torturarlo o castigarlo-

-Ahora que hice?...-Y como siempre el despistado rubio no se da cuenta del lio en que se había metido-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-Que lastima que ya termino el festival de hoy~~ -Canturreando-**_

_**-Bueno comenzó la segunda parte del Primer Acto y si comprendo que va para largo este fic antes de que Naruto vaya a Konoha o tal vez no sea tan largo , pero quiero hacer esta historia lo mas completa que pueda hacerla , digo puede ser un fanfic pero quiero llegar a terminarlo , lo cual tomara bastante tiempo antes de llegar al ultimo acto y la ultima parte**_

_**-Asi que les pediré…sean pacientes porque si apresuro las cosas va a salir algo malo y el fic se arruinaría , por cierto….que les parecio el capitulo de hoy!? –Ahora mas alegre-**_

_**-Bien, aunque en mi opinión creo que me adelante un poco con la Ova de Konoha pero la tenia planeada desde hace algún tiempo y tengo la idea para la siguiente ova que es despues del final del Primer Acto, tan solo disfruten la historia mientras….. hoy se ve como son parte de los sentimientos de Patchouli , al parecer tiene confianza en los demás con excepción a Youmu que cree que tiene intención no sana a su estudiante XDDDDD aunque ella tiene una intención aun menos sana que…bueno pueden imaginárselo ya que otra cosa podría ser relación "MaestroXAlumno" jujuju creo que mi mente se contamina después de tanto Icha Icha**_

_**-y bueno bueno bueno ahí hize la aparición de la primera y principal Arma de Naruto , la Orgullosa espada de madera viviente , Shinku , que aun no ha revelado su verdadera forma pero eso se vera muy pronto y seguro se preguntaran el porque de la visión de Naruto , créanme que tanto El conde , el caballero y el demonio tendrán sus momentos correctos en un futuro XDDDD**_

_**-Por cierto se sabe que Remilia no es la hija de Vlad Tepes , por lo cual le coloque otro padre pero igual de poderoso que el propio alucard de Hellsing pero eso seria spoiler , bueno bueno bueno es todo por hoy….espero que les guste tanto este capitulo como yo haciéndolos**_

_**-en el próximo capitulo , se vera la aparición de un enemigo/antihéroe en la historia tratando de atacar a Naruto y parte de la historia de Shinku! , aqdemas el podrá aceptar a Naruto como su portador? Y Kurama será sincera y dejara los celos antes de terminar matando a Naruto? Todo eso y mas en el próximo episodio! (Sone como narrador de Dragon Ball Z XDDDD)**_

_**-Recuerden hasta los mas negativos podemos sonreir , bye bye , Humanos normales, Se despide el perdedor mas fuerte del mundo y mas alla**_


	11. Emociones

_**Capítulo 8: Emociones**_

-Poco después del Suceso de esa Mañana , mientras Naruto estaba en el entrenamiento con Meiling , Youmu había ido a avisarle la misión que le había encomendado lo cual solamente parecía dar indiferencia a la Vampiresa a simple vista , pero un leve tic en su ojo se notó con levedad algo no estaba bien en la mente de ella y ni ella sabía el porque pero al final solamente supo ignorarlo-

-Shinku al final solamente parecía que en el estado inicial en el que estaba después de dormir mucho tiempo solamente podía hablar con quienes lo despertaron que eran Naruto , Patchouli y Youmu lo cual hizo que las dos chicas trataran de volverlo leña en un parde ocasiones , él no se media en lo que decía ni respetaba nada de lo que decían como si fuera un sabelotodo , pero por alguna razón no afectaba del todo a Naruto-

-Al final cuando Meiling pregunto sobre la espada de madera , tuvieron que mentir por el momento diciendo que era un regalo por parte de la espadachina fantasmal a tal punto en que Meiling tratara de romperla en dos ocasiones durante el entrenamiento físico , Meiling poco a poco empezó a introducir a Naruto en una de las Artes Chinas de Combate Yokai , Youjutsu , lo cual gracias al Shikaku tuvieron un punto de arranque en este tipo de técnicas, lo cual le agrado sin dudas a la pelirroja-

-Al final el tiempo de entrenamiento fue pasando rápidamente a pesar de la mejora en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Naruto aún no era capaz de igualar la defensa de Meiling ni sus puños haciendo que el terminara contra el suelo en múltiples ocasiones y un poco cansando-

-Jejeje…no tienes que apresurarte….-Decía Meiling ayudando a Naruto a levantarse mientras ella hacia que él se apoyara en ella para luego sentarse en una de las rocas- Remilia-sama coloco una nueva fecha para el desafío….será después del festival de Gensokyo que será el 10 de Octubre –Entonces la Pelirroja estuvo curiosa ante la reacción de Naruto pudo sentir como el cuerpo de él se tensó por un momento antes de que pudiera decir algo entonces Naruto se puso de pie sonriendo o más bien tratando de fingir una sonrisa en ese momento mientras dijo-

-Creo que iré ducharme antes de la clase con Sakuya-san , nos vemos Mei-chan –decía Naruto yéndose rápidamente de ahí dejando confundida a Meiling mientras ahí la voz de Shinku volvió a llegar a la cabeza de Naruto-

-"Oye Mocoso que te paso hace un momento….hasta yo pude sentir que mentías y si así mientes…deberías tomar clases de al menos como aprender a fingir" –decía el quejoso Shinku , a pesar de que normalmente cuando le hablaban el ignoraba parecía estar siempre pendiente de todo lo que pasaba alrededor-

-No es nada importante…-decía el rubio con una mirada de seriedad , estaban a 30 de septiembre , no era que su enfrentamiento con Remilia seria después de ese festival , si no por esa fecha , el 10 de Octubre nunca ha sido su fecha preferida más bien podría decir que era la fecha que más quería lejos….simplemente le traía dolor….era su cumpleaños , según ese día cumpliría 10 años pero a pesar de eso quería evitar ese fecha-

-"No es que me importe la verdad como eres uno de los que me despertó tengo a veces unos ataques de telequinesis y me estoy dando cuenta de que no es nada buena esa fecha para ti" –Decía la espada a su portador ahora con un tono menos despreocupado y más serio- "Te hace pasar un mal rato estos días Mocoso?"

-Podría decirse que si….–decía Naruto tratando de animarse de nuevo mientras la espada trataba de recordar al menos algo de sí mismo , tener falla de memoria era un mal que te hacia frustrar todo posible a tu mente, y además que tu nuevo "Portador" sea apenas un niño y cabeza hueca era lo que era peor que todo-

-"Oye Mocoso porque no me dejas donde estaba para volver a pudrirme mientras tu recoges alguna de las armas que están por allá?" –Era el intento número 31 de la mañana en que Shinku trataba de que Naruto lo dejara en paz pero la respuesta era la misma-

-Nah prefiero tenerte a ti como arma , aunque seas un malhumorado quisquilloso –decía Naruto ahora en un tono divertido y sonriente mientras por un momento en la mente de la espada apareció otra persona de esa misma manera sonriéndole-

-"Je…..si crees que serás mi portador tan fácilmente , sueñas mocoso sueñas!" –Grito telepáticamente la espada mientras Naruto solamente sonrió confiado-

-Entonces te seguiré cargando hasta que me aceptes como tu dueño –decía Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras ambos entraban en la mansión no se esperaban que su maestra del turno sería diferente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eh? Sakuya y Remilia-san fueron de viaje –decía Naruto ahora estaba en un salón amplio estilo dojo japonés , era un salón más bien para la relajación de Remilia o alguna de los miembros según Reimu , era una forma muy buena de relajarse cuando tomaban Te y ahora servía como Dojo de entrenamiento para Youmu-

-Si al parecer querían hablar con Yuyuko-sama en persona por lo cual fueron de viaje hace unos momentos –decía Youmu tratando de recordar la mirada ensombrecida de Sakuya y el leve pero notable tic de ira de Remilia- Pero por el momento yo seré la que te de la clase de hoy….primero Sakuya me dijo que te había enseñado lo básico en el manejo de las armas….muéstrame de que estas hecho Naruto –decía Youmu emocionada mientras Naruto asintió con la cabeza sacando a Shinku mientras Youmu desenfundaba una de sus katanas y ambos fueron frente a frente-

-Naruto atacaba un tajo vertical el cual Bloquea fácilmente Youmu con su espada pero rápidamente trata de conectarle una patada a Youmu la cual solamente da un salto hacia atrás retrocediendo , Naruto sigue el ataque , tratando de darle un golpe diagonal con la espada de madera pero es bloqueada de nuevo por la katana de Youmu pero esta se desliza rápidamente la parte sin filo de la katana por la espada de Naruto reduciendo la distancia y golpeando el estómago de este con el mango de la katana haciendo que Naruto perdiera un momento el aire mientras ahora el retrocedía pero Youmu se movió más rápidamente ella parecía atacar con su mano derecha pero ahí rápidamente suelta su katana de su mano derecha a su mano izquierda sorprendiendo a Naruto pero no pudiendo evitar un golpe de la parte sin filo de katana que si no fuera un simple golpe sería un corte diagonal y va rápidamente contra el rubio , dándole una leve embestida haciendo que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentando en el suelo-

-Antes de siquiera poder ponerse en pie la punta de la katana apuntaba por debajo de su mentón-

-Tomaste la Iniciativa…y te descuidaste bastante….eso debo decir…que….te hubiera matado ya 5 veces si fuera un combate real –decía Youmu critica haciendo palidecer a Naruto en un momento él estaba ahora en un rincón haciendo círculos en el suelo con la punta de su dedo índice mientras un aura de depresión lo rodeaba-

-"Ganaste el campo pero perdiste la guerra ya Jejeje " –Decía Shinku en el suelo burlonamente a la peliblanca mientras ella pisaba la espada de madera ahora con fuerza- "Itte itte itte! Eso duele sabes…y yo que planeaba decirte algo que claramente te podría ayudar a subir unos escalones en la mente del idiota ese" –Eso hizo que Youmu parara de pisarlo y lo sujetaba, pero antes de volver a hablar la espada dijo- "Debes hacer que mejore este idiota aunque sea un poco hoy para que te diga sin que el escuche vale?"

-Eso es chantaje…aunque de todas formas lo hare pero eres una terrible espada –decía Youmu golpeando a Shinku contra la pared lastimándolo , a pesar de ser de madera era anormalmente resistente lo cual daba ventaja en los castigos físicos para el- Bueno Naruto no te deprimas aprendiste lo básico en el manejo de la espada pero aun te falta varias cosas y muchos detalles en el arte de la espada…pero por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte –decía con una sonrisa alegre Youmu mientras Naruto se giraba y La peliblanca le entregaba la espada de madera mientras ella se ponía en posición- Comenzaremos con unos movimientos básicos….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora Remilia y Sakuya estaban en el Underworld gracias al Portal cerca de su hogar , exclusivo acceso los que tenían Sangre Scarlet y sus acompañantes , cuando lo cruzaron notaron como habían llegado al principio de las Escaleras que guiaban al Templo Hakugyukurou-

-No le fue mucha dificultad subir todas esas escaleras llegando al Templo donde se veían un montón de fantasmas humanos que parecían los trabajadores al servicio de Yuyuko , cuando llegaron apenas al final de las escaleras , un Fantasma las guía adentro de la Mansión/Templo guiándolas a los Jardines Zen de Hakugyukurou donde se encontraba una chica de mínimo 20 años , ojos castaños , cabellera rosada , piel pálida como la de un fantasma , Usaba un kimono celeste y blanco con una banda azul oscuro, y un gorro inflado celeste con una insignia de fantasma roja en el frente, se veía con una mirada inocente como la de una niña mientras giraba lentamente su mirada a las recién llegadas-

-Oh Remilia…es un gusto verte como va todo por allá? –decía Yuyuko con una sonrisa amigable y llena de maternidad en su rostro mientras Remilia no cambiaba su actitud y mantenía los brazos cruzados-

-Déjate de esas formalidades….algunas veces no comprendo esa actitud tuya….primero tratas de llenar con un invierno eterno a Gensokyo , luego te nos unes para evitar un problema y luego parecieras una distraída de tus deberes del Inframundo y ahora dejas a tu más leal Lacayo en mis garras….esto es una especie de comedia para ti? Fantasma inferior –decía Remilia contando todas las incoherencias que había hecho Yuyuko mientras ella sonreía amigablemente-

-No lo veas de esa manera Remilia...simplemente podría llamársele "caprichitos de una fantasma" como sus últimos deseos….incluso tú tienes caprichitos….además de que ya había conseguido varios jardineros como ves ahora…muchos de ellos son fuertes no tanto como Youmu o como lo fue Youki pero tanto capaz de vencer algunos de Antitesis….y combinada como mi fuerza…este lugar es más seguro que ninguno…además pude sentir a Youmu…un inusual interés dentro de ella….por ese chico que conoció en el torneo…su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki verdad? -decía Yuyuko y ese nombre con lo que dijo de Youmu hizo sentir a ambas un escalofrió pero evidente en Sakuya pero Remilia trato de disimularlo-

-Je…sí que es patética….interés en ese tonto humano , para que alguien quisiera tenerlo incluso como su siervo –decía filosamente Remilia mientras Yuyuko abrió su abanico solamente para mostrar una leve sonrisa llena de diversión molestando aún más a Remilia- Que tiene de gracioso Fantasma de cuarta?

-Nada nada….solamente que es tan evidente….en ti que hasta yo puedo verlo….no será que tu estas algo celosa de que Youmu pueda estar más cerca de Naruto que tú? Una condesa vampiro –decía Yuyuko divertida mientras la cara de Remilia enrojeció por completo pero parecía de rabia y vergüenza-

-Cómo te atreves a si quiera pensar en ello…es más posible que Sakuya se enamore de él y lo ame intensamente como relación amo-sirvienta que yo…por favor yo una gran vampiro con ese inútil mestizo de humano ja! No me hagas reír el solamente será carne sangrante y huesos cuando termine con el después del festival de Gensokyo….para que disfrute sus últimos días de vida como regalo de despedida mío –decía Remilia con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y orgullo ahora se notaba temible pero Yuyuko solamente entrecerró los ojos con un leve suspiro-

-Incluso si lo llegas a matar , Youmu lo obtendría…solamente tendría que buscar su alma…ya que moriría en Gensokyo…me haría tan fácil el trabajo….el estaría aquí…sería interesante tener a un humano tan interesante como el aquí –decía Yuyuko con un leve tono de seducción notando la ira de Remilia- Ara~ La condesa vampiro esta celosa~ -ahora canturreaba lo que decía mientras Remilia hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no liberar a Gugnir y empalara esa fantasma por otro lado la callada Sakuya tenía la mirada oscurecida con uno de sus ojos brillando de manera psicópata a tal punto en que estaba igual o peor que Remilia- Solamente bromeaba…pero parece que funciono bastante bien….ajajaja –Reía fuertemente Yuyuko mientras Remilia planeaba irse de ahí- Por cierto….planeaba decírselo a Youmu pero el cumpleaños de ese niño es el 10 de octubre justo cuando empieza el festival….planeaba decirle para que ella tomara la delantera…pero no creo que sea tan necesario…lo sé porque uno de los encargados de la Sub-sección del inframundo Shinigami-kun me dijo…fue la primera vez que vi que él no se llevaba un alma de forma honesta…realmente él es fácil de engañar…

-Y Eso me debe interesar por? –Decía Remilia girando levemente la cabeza mirando a Yuyuko mientras ella solamente suspiraba de nuevo-

-En verdad eres extraña Remilia…bueno…hagas lo que hagas…espero que no te arrepientas cuando lo hagas…pueden quedarse esta noche…ese portal debe consumir bastante energía de tu parte….por lo cual….-Decía Yuyuko yéndose de ahí pero ahí miro seriamente a Remilia- Shinigami-kun me conto un poco de la vida de ese niño al evaluar la poca vida que ha tenido…y me cuesta creer que él no vaya por un sendero como el tuyo….pero lamentablemente nosotros los Shinigami o yo como la Jueza del Hakugyukurou solamente podemos mantenernos neutrales…pero…eso sin duda es lamentable la vida que tuvo….deberías hablar con el antes de juzgarlo como otro humano más…-Ahí todos los fantasmas miraban con algo de tristeza a Yuyuko- Sin ofender chicos…yo ya vi sus vidas y ustedes han sido bastante lindos –decía ella con ternura guiñándoles un ojo haciendo que a ellos se les agitara el corazón fantasmal a los fantasmas masculinos gritando-

-Eres la mejor! Siempre te serviremos Yuyuko-sama! –decían entre ovaciones los fantasmas-

-Ahora Remilia estaba algo pensativa sobre lo que dijo, si alguien tenía el conocimiento sobre la vida de un ser eran tanto los Jueces del inframundo como los Shinigamis, pero para que Yuyuko mostrara esa mirada y la comprendía…ella sabía de primera mano y de la propia voz de Naruto lo que había sufrido el antes de ser traído por Flandre solamente por no mostrarse débil...no mostro ni lastima ni compasión por aquel pobre niño que había llegado ante ella….además que porque sintió esa ira cuando hablo de esa manera de Youmu y Naruto , incluso cuando fingió insinuándosele no comprendía bien eso-

-Vamos a Descansar por hoy Remilia-sama…ha sido un día agotador…-decía Sakuya mirando a Remilia que estaba algo afligida sin notar la expresión de su rostro y luego se sorprendió al oír a Sakuya para luego asentir-

-Si…quiero dormir un rato…-decía en un tono más calmado ambas yéndose a una de las habitaciones siendo guiada por uno de los fantasmas sirvientes del ejercito de Yuyuko-Fans –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se podría decir que ya había terminado el día pero Shinku le había contado algo a Youmu y Patchouli sabía lo que pensaba y pero la comprendía pero por eso había reunido a Meiling y Cirno solamente por no encontrar a Flandre no se lo menciono-

-Bien….para que nos llamaste Patchouli-san –decía Meiling curiosa por la actitud repentina de la maga y Cirno se notaba igual mientras la pelimorado solamente daba una leve mirada a la peliblanca-

-Verán….primero que nada…la nueva espada de Naruto…es una espada que encontramos en el sótano hace un día…y creíamos que no era nada fuera de lo común pero es una espada viviente –decía Youmu sorprendiendo a Meiling y a Cirno pero luego continuo- Verán después del entrenamiento con el decidí guardarla pero charle un poco con él , según el sí ayudaba a mejorar un poco a Naruto me diría algo importante de el…aunque no me dijo mucho , es importante…pues lo que me dijo es…

_-"No es que me importe mucho ese que se hace llamar mi "Portador" pero cuando Meiling menciono el 10 de Octubre pude sentir que su estado de ánimo decayó como niño cuando le rompen su juguete favorito o como vampiro cuando le roban su presa, cuando me dio uno de mis ataques telequineticos hacia el que tenía más contacto conmigo entonces el pude saber que era su cumpleaños" –Eso sorprendió a la peliblanca- "No sé qué demonios le haya pasado a ese mocoso tarado ese día…o que pasa para que ese día siempre tenga un trago amargo como cuando te rompen el corazón de la peor manera posible ese día que es su cumpleaños, es solamente algo que pude notar que sentía el , que tenga algo que ver con su pasada no lo sé ni me interesa del todo , al fin ya déjame con ese mocoso para que me lleve a descansar ya cumplí con el trato"_

-Eso fue lo que dijo esa espada parlanchina –decía Youmu mientras Patchouli solamente miraba a otro lado y las demás estaban con un ligero gesto de tristeza en su rostro lo cual noto Youmu- Paso algo? Dije algo malo?

-No es eso Konpaku-san es que…-Decía Meiling con una mirada de tristeza-

-Es que La vida de Naru Naru no fue nada linda antes de llegar aquí…Cirno siente tristeza ahora que eso es algo que en parte sufrió –decía Cirno volviendo a hablar en tercera persona mientras Patchouli solamente bajo la mirada apretando su libro , volvía el coraje que ella sentía cuando Naruto les conto lo que le había pasado-

-Ahora ellas le relatan a Youmu lo que Naruto había vivido , sufrido y sobrevivido , tanto que las reacciones de Youmu no se hicieron esperar a tal punto en que ella se notaba un instinto asesino….como era posible que el…fuera casi olvidado y despreciado por su propio hogar…era ridícula era una mala broma y todo eso….casi hacia que ella estallara en rabia-

-Ya veo porque Naruto se siente así cada vez que le menciona algo sobre su cumpleaños…debe ser algo malo para el recordar con todo lo que ha vivido –Decía Youmu algo triste al oír el relato de la vida de Naruto , casi sentía el impulso de ir corriendo a la habitación de él y abrazarlo tratando de consolarlo inútilmente por todos esos años-

-Cirno tiene una idea! –Decía Cirno sonriendo alegremente lo cual llamo la atención de todas- Naru-Naru nunca ha tenido un buen cumpleaños…pero porque nosotras no le hacemos una fiesta antes del Festival! Cirno piensa que eso le haría muy feliz a Naru-Naru , tal vez sea poco…pero podemos curar su dolor….

-Las tres que estaban en silencio miraban sorprendidas a Cirno , normalmente las ideas torpes eran aportadas mayormente por ella pero ahora….-

-Tenemos que hacer los arreglos –decía Meiling alegremente levantándose de la silla-

-Tengo libros de recetas de cocina…que podrían servir para…..darle un gran pastel a Naruto…-decía Patchouli con una sonrisa en su rostro ahora notable mientras acordaban la idea-

-Yo sé un lugar donde podemos hacer todo cerca del Festival…el festival Inicia a la medianoche el 10 de Octubre por lo cual será perfecto para el –decía Youmu alegremente mientras Cirno solamente levantaba la mano-

-Cirno También puede hacer varios adornos para la fiesta de Naru-Naru gracias a mi Youki mi hielo no se derretirá con nada –decía Cirno alegremente acordando sus ideas con las demás-

-Mientras escondida estaba cierta chica rubia que al oír todo lo que dijeron fue rápidamente a una dirección, a la habitación de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Unos minutos antes-

-Naruto había terminado la rutina de hoy , había sido algo cansando con el entrenamiento de Youmu , era nuevo para el pero pudo aprender correctamente como posicionarse y no ser un blanco tan fácil en el manejo de la espada lo cual era ventajoso para el usar de una mano que dos como se usaba normalmente en el Kendo-

-Eso fue cansando! –Decía Naruto ahora con una pijama , o más bien solamente parte de ella que era los short negro con detalles de zorro , era algo que le había gustado cuando lo vio aunque eso lo avergonzó en frente de Sakuya-

-"No deberías emocionarte tanto que solamente fue el comienzo…si eso fue cansando para ti….entonces lo próximo será un infierno maldito mocoso" –Decía Shinku ahora apoyado de la pared colocado a un lado por Naruto- "Incluso con mis grandiosos consejos aun no mejoraste mucho…pero mejoraste a tal punto en que hiciste que esa chiquilla tuviera que sacar sus dos espadas….bien hecho…para ser un novato" –decía Shinku con voz tranquila-

-No es eso un alago de parte de una grandiosa espada arrogante y majestuosa? –decía divertido el Rubio mientras Shinku claramente se enojó-

-"Cállate maldito pedacito de (Oye oye…tal vez sea un descarado pervertido hasta yo tengo censura es horario infantil)..-Dijo eso la espada de Madera lo cual solamente fue ignorado por el rubio que se recostó en la cama pero ahora una duda surcaba en la espada de madera , a pesar de que sonaría como idiota entonces decidió preguntar- " Oye Mocoso….porque en vez de escoger armas que parecen más grandiosas, has decidido quedarte conmigo?" -Por primera vez se notó una especie de duda en la grandiosa y arrogante espada lo cual Naruto que estaba con las manos en la cabeza acostado en su cama abrió los ojos y dijo con una sonrisa-

-Por que tú puedes proteger! –Dijo alegremente lo cual confundió al arma- Las armas como hachas o guadañas solamente las veo como armas que solamente sirven para matar a alguien….a pesar de que las domine y todo eso….no me serviría mucho…yo no soy un vengador ni nada de eso…ni tampoco quiero ser una persona que masacre por odio o rencor…por eso no vi necesidad de un arma así por eso quería un arma que pueda ayudarme a proteger lo que es importante para mi…una espada de madera malhumorada es perfecta para eso…tu eres un arma que sirve para ayudar a proteger a los demás….por eso…ofréceme tu ayuda a proteger a todos ellos…son mis seres queridos Shinku –decía casi en forma de petición pero seguía firme-

-Shinku no pudo evitar imaginar de nuevo estaba clavado en el suelo pero como una espada reluciente mientras su "dueño" estaba comiendo pacíficamente y el solamente dijo-

-"Ayúdame a proteger a mis seres queridos….*********" –Ni siquiera reconocía a esa persona ni su propio nombre real, pero recordar un poco de su pasado solamente no pudo evitar decir-

-"Son de igual de idiotas….pero igual de buenas personas" –decía en un tono lejano y amistoso en ese momento Naruto presto atención a el entonces se apresuró a decir- "No es nada y ni crees que te daré mi ayuda tan fácil Imbécil"

-Si fuera así de sencillo…entonces no sería divertido el trabajo duro –decía divertido Naruto apagando la luz de la lámpara recostándose aún más cómodamente en la cama- Buenas noches compañero…

-"Buenas noches…compañero" –decía Shinku antes de notarse que el dormía antes de que Naruto dijera algo , lo cual el rubio solamente sonrió , aunque fuera un poco…pudo llegar a volverse amigo de su propia espada aunque sea un poco-

-Planeaba dormirse un poco , se había recostado cerrando los ojos lentamente , a pesar de parecer dormido su conciencia no se rendía ante el sueño haciendo que él se mantuviera despierto aun así trataba de dormir pero poco a poco oyó como alguien se acercaba al pasillo fuera de su cuarto deteniéndose de repente y abriendo la puerta de la habitación suya , entrando y cerrando la puerta-

-Naruto solamente sonrió levemente , quien se colocaba a su cama siempre y cuando dormía, era Flan-chan solamente sintió como la rubia se acostaba al lado de él , al estar acostado de lado ella aprovecho para abrazarlo , pero era extraño ese abrazo se notaba fuerte y cálido como si se trataba de un consuelo´-

-Naru-kun…estas despierto? –decía Flandre solamente haciendo que ella pellizcara unas pocas veces la mejilla de Naruto haciendo que el terminara abriendo uno de sus ojos aunque quería tratar de dormir o más bien hacerse el dormido para que ella durmiera tranquila – Naru-kun tu como ves un cumpleaños? –Ella a pesar de oír a las demás , ella no lo entendía del todo...recuerda de manera borrosa cuando su padre y su madre le hacían una fiesta al ver que ella crecía poco a poco haciendo que ella se alegraba pero al oír la historia de Naruto y su vida , solamente quería saber-

-Naruto al principio trato de imaginárselo pero su recuerdos iban a unos pocos cumpleaños , algunos solamente lo celebraba con su tío Jiraiya y Tsunade , pero ni sus padres estaban cerca lo cual terminaba deprimiéndolo sin dudas-

-Supongo que es cuando alguien está cerca de los seres que le importan o no? –Decía Naruto tratando de decir lo que el sabia ,pero no precisamente sabía bien…digo…él nunca ha tenido un buen cumpleaños en su corta vida pero Flandre solamente lo miro y se apegó a él haciendo que el rubio se sonroje un poco ante la cercanía de la rubia hacia el-

-Naru-kun…..cuando sea tu próximo cumpleaños….te lo prometo…no estarás solo….ya no estarás solo…-decía Flandre mirándolo decidida mientras Naruto se sorprendía un poco- Naru-kun aun…cosas como esa te duelen verdad…? –Naruto al oír eso solamente desvió la mirada , el sabía que solamente preocuparía a Flandre pero noto como su rostro era tomado por las mejillas haciendo que girara hacia el rostro de Flandre haciendo que se quedara mirándola fijamente- Naru-kun ya no está solo….están Meiling , Cirno , Patchouli , Sakuya , Esa chica fantasma incluso Nee-sama...tu…eres parte de nuestra familia….ya no debes temer decir si algo aun te duele…nosotras…yo….yo me encargare de que seas feliz no importa lo que tenga que hacer! –decía sonrojada Flandre mientras ahora ella se notaba muy cerca del rostro de Naruto-

-Parecía que fuera la cuarta vez que tan solo las palabras llenas de ternura y calidez de Flandre sacudían su corazón , la primera vez fue cuando se conocieron y se volvieron amigos, la segunda vez después de hacer el reto contra Remilia que ella en verdad estaba preocupado por el , la tercera vez fue cuando se lanzó a abrazarlo cuando el despertó de su torneo….y ahora estaba la cuarta , parecía que una total luz de felicidad llenaba por completo a Naruto cada vez que Flandre estaba a su lado-

-Gracias Flan-chan…-decía Naruto abrazando con algo de fuerza a Flandre , sonriendo y cerrando los ojos mientras Flandre solamente lo abrazaba por el cuello cuando ambos abrieron los ojos notaron la cercanía el uno del otro casi a tal punto en que sus labios rozaban del rostro de Naruto con el de Flandre , ambos se mantenían inmóviles en ese momento , solamente se podía oír el sonido de los latidos entre ellos…parecían milímetro a milímetro acercarse hasta que…-

-"Oigan no sabia que querían publico para algo así….que pervertidos son los jóvenes de ahora…." –Naruto y Flandre casi se separaban al instante mientras estaban más rojos que un tomate mientras ambos en vez de destruir esa estúpida espada que había arruinado ese momento solamente ambos se recostaron de lado con la espalda el uno del otro-

-Bue-bu-bu-buenas noches Flan-chan –decía Naruto sonrojado y tratando de cerrar los ojos –

-Bue-buena noches Naru-kun –decía Flandre sonrojada de igual manera pero poco a poco dejando su brazo un poco por detrás de ella sintió el roce de la mano de Naruto , sin importarle mucho tal vez por el sueño o por simple querer , sus dedos se entrelazaron tomándose ambos la mano con ahora cariño , mientras estaban a punto de dormirse ambos se les formo una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir la cálida mano del otro-

-"Me pregunto que tipo de futuro me aguarda con este torpe como portador…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Seguramente dirán….oye, como es posible que censures una palabra pero con toda clase de cosas tanto ecchis hasta casi al borde del lemon no te limitas para nada…**

**-No me culpen la asociación de insultos me amenazo con una multa si digo algún insulto hoy me mataran preso y no quiero ir a ese lugar lleno de lunáticos –decia con una mirada entrecerrada como de aburrimiento- **

**-Shiki: como por tu estado mental tan retorcido como el alambre despues de ser aplastado por un gorila se mandaron a la prisión de las mujeres en una celda en solitario y ahí te violaron bastante XD**

**-Simplemente hize que el director de la prisión en la que estaba antes de que me encerraran con todas esas mujeres por mi simple ley de caballerosidad…..esperen un segundo a decir verdad….oigan vuelvan a encerrarme! –decia persiguiendo una patrulla pasando por ahí-**

**Shiki: Bien mientras el loco de Paradox se va a que lo violen de nuevo en esa prisión estilo vandread como han subido bastante el numero de lectores vamos a hacer una cosa original….-Ahí sale un letrero del techo- Una sección de Preguntas! Desde hoy todos ustedes pueden mandar sus preguntas **

**-Dejenla por comentario o por mensaje privado si quieren y bueno eso es todo por hoy-**

**-Recuerden hasta los Negativos podemos sonreir a pesar de todo lo malo que nos pase!-**

**-Se despìde el perdedor mas fuerte de la galaxia! Bye bye , humanos hasta el próximo cap-**


	12. Alegrías y Emboscadas

_**Capítulo 9 Parte 1: Festival Gensokyo (Alegrías y Emboscadas)**_

-Se podría decir que la Reunión de Remilia con Yuyuko , Una de las Jueces de las Armas junto con Shikieki que era la encargada de mandar las almas al cielo o al infierno , solamente por unos instantes no termino en una batalla que temería por destruir el templo de las almas haciendo que Sakuya quedara aliviada a pesar de su actitud no le faltaban las ganas de ir contra aquella Fantasma tan Atrevida de molestarlas a ambas , cuando se quedaron a dormir en el templo , solamente ambas deseaban Llegar a la Mansión estar tranquilas antes del Festival de Gensokyo , cuando un brillo algo intenso llego hacia el jardín de la Mansión se notó como llegaron con ese brillo Remilia y Sakuya por medio de otro Portal con Acceso exclusivo a la Sangre Scarlet-

-Vieron como las Sirvientas Hadas fueron dándoles la bienvenida lo cual esperaban en ese momento estar en paz y buscar a sus amigas queridas , junto con su hermana ambas entraron a la Mansión fueron hacia uno de los salones comunes pero lo que vieron fueron a tanto al Grupo de chicas viendo desde planos hasta fotos tomadas "discretamente" gracias a su amiga Tengu que habían pedido un favor mientras Remilia estaba ausente-

-Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes? –Decía Remilia cruzando los brazos y las cuatro chicas , Meiling , Patchouli , Cirno y la nueva Integrante temporal , Youmu estaban con toda clase de planos en sus manos sorprendidas-

-Hola Sakuya-san y Remilia-sama , no las habíamos notado –decía Meiling alegre mientras noto la mirada penetrante de ambas chicas hacia ella mientras solamente sonrió nerviosa diciendo- Solamente estamos preparando algunas cosas para el cumpleaños de Naruto ,y nos queda poco tiempo , es el 10 de octubre sabían?

-Con que Naruto va a cumplir años cerca…..pero están muy desordenadas a este paso van a terminar solamente creando un desastre en vez de una fiesta –decía Sakuya suspirando mientras tomo un reloj en un momento todos los papeles y planos que estaban desordenado estaban en completo orden solamente habían pasado unos segundos , eso confundió a Youmu pero las demás se dieron cuenta que era la habilidad de manipular el tiempo en pocos momentos de Sakuya- Sera mejor que yo les ayuda –decía Sakuya guardando algo en su bolsillo sin que las demás se dieran cuenta-

-A todo esto donde esta ese humano inútil? –decía Remilia con su clásica actitud fría ante lo que se refería a Naruto pero Youmu la miro con algo de enojo ante eso-

-Naruto-kun no es ningún humano inútil , es una gran persona Scarlet no debe hablar así de el –decía Youmu algo enojada por cómo se refirió a Naruto la Vampira pero antes de que ambas quedaran frente a frente Meiling se puso entre ellas-

-Él está en su entrenamiento con Flandre , ambos han progresado bien , Flandre ha logrado controlar su poder no solamente para no terminar matando a Naruto si no también a controlarlo de una forma más estable...y Naruto bueno…al menos ya puede dar algo de pelea a Flandre en vez de salir volando cada momento –decía Meiling con algo de diversión mientras se oyó un leve grito como si alguien saliera volando haciendo que todas con excepción de Youmu que aún no entendía el porqué de ese grito les saliera un gotón en la nuca- Bueno….la mayoría del tiempo le da algo de pelea a Flandre…

-Ustedes…deberían dejar de encariñarse con ese humano…tan pronto como termine el festival , voy a luchar contra él y ya saben que el tendrá que irse si no me da un solo golpe –decía Remilia algo cansando por ver la actitud despreocupada de sus súbditas era extraño , simplemente pareciera ver otras personas , más bien como si las demás estuvieran cambiando a su alrededor incluso ella estaba cambiando y él porque era ese fastidioso humano que echaría tan pronto como fuera posible-

-Mientras Remilia se retiraba de ese lugar , Sus súbditas ahora solamente estaban concentrada en la fiesta de cumpleaños de él , que no la escucharon incluso Sakuya , estaba algo frustrada pero mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos miro por la ventana lentamente , viendo como en el campo de entrenamiento estaban Naruto y Flandre-

-Gracias a los entrenamientos que había pasado casi el propio infierno sobrehumano por obtener una condición para sus entrenamientos ahora se veía a Naruto sonriente tratando de darle un puñetazo a Flandre pero ella parecía que iba a sujetarlo pero se mueve rápidamente ahora tratando de patearla con su rodilla, era un movimiento de engaño , claramente su hermana había bloqueado con su pierna el rodillazo del Rubio , pero la rubia rápidamente sujeto la rodilla de Naruto y jalándolo con fuerza iba a azotarlo contra el suelo pero antes de impactar con esfuerzo puso sus manos en el suelo , ahora él estaba de cabeza con las manos en el suelo mientras una de sus piernas era sujetada por Flandre pero el trato de conectarle una patada en el abdomen ella solamente lo soltó retrocediendo un poco mientras el volvía a ponerse en guardia pero en eso se notó como si algo le diera de golpe a Naruto como un si un relámpago le llegara de repente-

-"Ustedes si me están cansando…apenas se están esforzando…Naruto tus posiciones son débiles y tus golpes suaves , Tu Vampirita tus agarres son fáciles de soltarse y tus ataques dejaron de ser devastadores" –decía la voz en el interior de Naruto , se trataba de Kurama que ahora estaba más enojada y estricta que nunca , sobre todo por lo que casi había pasado en la noche con Flandre y Naruto , ella…ella…casi le robaba el primer beso a su carcelero a tal punto en que estaba roja de la ira pero no quiso decirle la razón a Naruto-

-No seas tan estricta Kura-chan estamos en un entrenamiento no en un combate a Muerte –decía Naruto mientras recibió otro shock desde su sello a su columna haciendo que el casi quedara de rodillas, ahora solamente recibía insultos de Kurama como "Idiota , Degenerado , Aprendiz de Viejo Verde" – Oye!

-No deberías ser tan ruda con Naru-kun , Kurama-san , además yo también estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi poder , para así poder estar bien para el clan para no volver a Enloquecer –decía Flandre pero murmuro por lo bajo- Y para estar con Naru-kun , para que el no salga herido si estoy con el…-Lo cual llego a los Heridos de Remilia y Kurama-

-"Maldita Pervertida y eso que tú estabas apunto de quitarle la inocencia de Naruto anoche y tú dices que no quieres hacerle daño…ja! No me hagas reír" –decía Kurama mientras eso hizo enrojecer a ambos rubios al recordar lo que había pasado anoche , que si no fuera por Shinku que ahora estaba dormido clavado en el suelo cerca de ahí entonces ambos tal vez….-

-Cállate! No es de tu incumbencia Uh uh~-decía Flandre avergonzada y enojada a la vez mientras Remilia por casualidad ahora estaba con su oído bien abierto oyendo la conversación entre la Kitsune y la Vampira-

-"Si tan solo pudiera salir de aquí…yo te enseñaría a…." –decía Kurama pero ahí Naruto dijo en voz alta-

-Basta las dos….no peleen y además Kurama estas siendo bastante dura con Flandre y tampoco hay razón por lo que peleo , mejor no recordemos eso de anoche –decía Naruto sonrojado ahora mirando a otro lado mientras Kurama solamente se mordió el labio quedándose en silencio en su sello que gracias a Patchouli cada vez era más débil pero a causa de eso también Patchouli tuvo que fortalecer alguno que otro sello para que el poder de la Kitsune no se filtrara en el alma de Naruto a causa de eso podría llegar a descontrolarse como paso en el torneo-

-Vale…si tú lo dices Naru-kun –decía Flandre algo sonrojada mientras Shinku que a pesar de que creían que estaba dormido dijo en un tono lleno de burla y diversión-

-"Ja! Se nota con lo rojo que están que la Zorrita en celo dentro del chico no está del todo equivocada y también podría decir que ella tiene esa misma intención" –En ese momento Naruto estaba totalmente rojo pero Flandre solamente saco su arma , la Lævateinn que era una vara negra curva con una especie de punta de un corazón como el de una carta de Póker por uno de los extremos mientras el otro extremo era más una cruz pero lo que impresiono a Remilia es la punta de corazón brillaba ahora formando una espada rojiza de luz por ese lado , ella estaba dispuesta a destruir esa espada…que por cierto…..de donde había sacado esa espada mal hablada ese humano-

-Cal-cálmate Flandre , Shinku es así y recuerda que él no se mide a pesar de que lo dice sin mala intención –decía Naruto llegando al lado de ella nervioso mientras Flandre entonces solamente dejo su arma a un lado pero ahora fue rápidamente contra esa espada pisoteándola queriéndola romper pero no importaba cuando la maltrataba , esta no parecía ser aniquilada estaba sumamente golpeada de nuevo y ahora estaba pidiendo piedad de que lo mataran aunque pareciera imposible- Shinku creo que se murió

-"Se lo merecía" –decía Kurama cruzando los brazos satisfecha por lo que hizo Flandre mientras Flandre también estaba sonriente mientras Shinku estaba delirando débilmente-

-"Creo que veo una luz al final del túnel…o mama….volviste a ser un árbol" –decía Shinku delirando mientras Naruto alarmado gritaba cómicamente-

-No vayas a la luz Compañero no vayas a la luz! –decía Naruto exagerando todo mientras Remilia al ver toda esa situación cómica solamente no pudo evitar soltar una risa sonora y a la vez alegre que rápidamente al notar que se reía se tapaba la boca sonrojándose avergonzada notando la mirada de ambos rubios haciendo que ella rápidamente se fuera de ese sitio, era yo o era la primera vez que había oído reír a Remilia lo cual…sonó hasta linda-

-"Creo que ya se murió Shinku" –decía Kurama como si nada mientras Naruto estaba alarmado por su compañero mientras este pensaba-

-"En verdad te noto un futuro oscuro compañero" –Pensaba Shinku ahora más familiar creo que era el tiempo que pasaba con ese idiota ahora lo veía más como compañero pero al igual como un idiota-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Podrían decirse que los días pasaron lento para las chicas de la Mansión Scarlet , con Ayuda de Sakuya estaban arreglando todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de el junto con Flandre que se había unido, y aunque no quería mostrarlo habían uno que otro plano que no era de nadie , dando entender que podría ser de Remilia-

-Los días pasaban aun así lento para los chicas sin que se dieran cuenta todo pasaba rápido y solamente quedaba poco para el festival , ellas también habían esforzado bastante en el entrenamiento de Naruto , Meiling había enseñado técnicas básicas de Youjutsu, que pesar de prestar mucha atención aun le costaba canalizar el Youki de manera más precisa y explotarlo en un potencial más amplio , no era tan simple como pensó cuando creyó que al aprender el "Kaze Anake (Viento perforador) " cuando renombro su Shikaku , pero logro aprender un poco sobre lo básico del Youjutsu-

-Volviendo al entrenamiento Mágico , le iba bastante bien a decir verdad , algunos hechizos de viento que eran para defensa y ataque les salía bastante bien pero lo único que era es que si usaba bastante Mana en sus Hechizos entonces se cansaría rápidamente aun no sabía racionar lo que eran sus hechizos aunque aprendió un hechizo que le gusto bastante , que la llamo "Pies Aéreos" que era reunir sus mana para impulsarse en el propio aire , apoyarse en el aire y salir disparado como si se impulsara de una pared , era útil en el combate físico-

-En el entrenamiento del Control de Youki , Naruto había aprendido bien sobre el Youki del viento y al tener relación con el agua trato una vez aprender el hielo pero solamente termino que disparo su Youki como un bala de su puño no era aire , si no expulso el propio Youki de su cuerpo pero al hacerlo con tal fuerza fue casi como si alargara un brazo más fuerte y más largo atravesando todo al frente de el pero Cirno al ver esto le dijo que a pesar de que quiera utilizar el hielo tenía que aprender el aire , ella al ser una hada de hielo era de nacimiento pero si el tenía el viento y aprendía el agua entonces el hielo podría llegar a utilizarlo pero no ahora-

-Las lecciones de Chakra de Kurama , por petición de la misma fue el control de chakra , Naruto podía utilizar bastante bien los Clones de sombra para memorizar este entrenamiento pero la memoria física debía aprenderla el , él debía escalar un árbol sin usar las manos un típico entrenamiento Ninja , aunque en un inicio su chakra junto con las energía que estaba dominando rompía rápidamente el tronco donde trataba de escalar frustrándolo hasta que al final casi lo logra si no fuera porque se paró en una rama muy pequeña….a pesar de que la Kitsune se encariño con el Rubio…seguía siendo un idiota en más de un sentido-

-Las Lecciones de Kendo de Youmu , a pesar de que no eran con malas intenciones Remilia estaba ahí vigilando escondida aun tenía en mente lo que dijo Yuyuko , se notaba su sangre hervir cuando Naruto no estaba en la posición correcta y la peliblanca estaba apegada a él acomodándolo y ayudándolo en el movimiento de su espada , lo cual ambos notaron una sed de sangre pero cuando la notaron tan de repente como la notaron se fue era sumamente extraño-

-Las Clases tanto de Armas como de Modales de Sakuya se volvieron un poco más extrañas…era que…pues…las clases de baile, ella parecía interpretar a una joven enamorada de Naruto extrañándolo y apenándolo aún más , al ser las más confiable y seria de la mansión todos le tenían algo de confianza en que…no tendría intenciones con Naruto pero desde que despertó de su coma…cada lección de ella era cada vez más cariñosa o traviesa, en ocasiones cuando estaba en los modales en la mesa se acercaba tanto al rubio que parecía hundir sus pechos desarrollados un poco más que los de Meiling contra el hombro de Naruto , cuando trataba de apuntar una de las cuchillas ella llegaba de repente soplándome una de sus orejas haciendo que la lanzara a otro lado , ella parecía serie y estricta pero a la vez traviesa en ocasiones , y su atuendo de Maid no ayudaba en nada las hormonas de Naruto eran casi una guerra entre su mente y sus hormonas cada lección recientemente , aunque realmente debía admitir cuando bailaban gracias a lo que le enseño Sakuya…podía ver…que era realmente hermosa aunque cuando pensaba eso una descarga eléctrica me llegaba por la espalda a la cabeza era claro que era por Kurama , desde cuándo se había vuelto….de esa manera tan agresiva-

-Los entrenamientos de Naruto y Flandre eran cada vez mejores para ambos pero Kurama seguía como la juez insatisfecha y además siempre parecía enojada explosiva en temperamento cuando estaba cerca de Flandre , aunque la amistad de Flandre y Naruto estaba aún más fortalecida pero eso hacía que por cada recuerdo vergonzoso como en un entrenamiento Naruto quedara encima de Flandre , o que por un jalón de Naruto terminaran ambos apegados , claramente cada momento que podría llegar a ser romántico arruinado por los constantes regaños de Kurama o las Burlas de Shinku que luego terminaría medio muerto-

-Sin darse cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al 9 de Octubre , un día antes del Cumpleaños de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se veía una especie de Brillo fuerte en uno de los Lagos cercanos a aquel pueblo mientras se veía como llegaban Remilia siendo acompañada por Sakuya que la tapaba del sol con una sombrilla , con Meiling que tapaba con una sombrilla a Flandre , les seguían Cirno y Patchouli leyendo uno de sus libros y Naruto llegaba detrás de ellas con Youmu a un lado de él , pero sus ojos miraron alrededor-

-Un templo? –Pregunto Naruto algo confundido , habían ido justo antes del atardecer y ya estaba empezando a anochecer-

-Ya está empezando –decía Youmu con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras en ese momento cuando anocheció totalmente unos fuegos flotando en el aire , y después de eso parecían guiar a un nuevo camino , el grupo de los Scarlet fue por ese camino un momento al menos unos 5 minutos antes de pasar por un parde arboles entrecruzados como si fuera una entrada y ahí se veía , lo que parecía una gran feria , más bien gigantesca , era como una ciudad completa hecha de una feria , todo se veía iluminado por lámparas clásicas que ponían en los anuncios del festival, pero no había nada abierto más que lo que parecían edificios pequeños que eran Hoteles para los que querían quedarse los días suficientes en lo que durara el festival-

-Wow….-Naruto estaba sin palabras casi la quijada llegaba al suelo por lo sorprendido que estaba mientras fue tomado de la mano de Cirno y Youmu ya que no se movía lo jalaron hacia donde estaba el grupo , la hada de hielo no quería repetir lo que había pasado en la isla del Torneo que había perdido al rubio en medio de la multitud aunque la verdadera multitud llegaría a media noche , aquí solamente estaban varios Yokais dando los últimos detalles-

-Ahora Naruto estaba en un cuarto no lujoso pero individual al resto de los del Clan Scarlet cuando fueron a registrarse-

-"Vaya vaya chico….te aislaron…cuídate que podrían llegar en la noche y…" –decía Shinku mientras Naruto ahora lo agitaba , ya se había acostumbrado a los chistes molestos de Shinku mientras él estaba acostándose en la cama mientras dejo a Shinku apoyado en una pared- "Que sucede mocoso te veo algo desanimado"

-Como dije estos días no son los que más me gusten…en especial cuando será la medianoche de ese día...no quiero moverme de aquí –decía Naruto recostándose de lado mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente , sin notarlo se había quedado dormido en un momento mientras detrás por fuera en el Pasillo todas estaban reunidas asintiendo con excepción de Remilia que solamente fue por curiosidad y ahora las ayudaba con la excusa como "Un regalo de su bondad para el" haciendo que todas terminaran con una gota pasando por su nuca mirando con ojos entrecerrados-

-Las horas pasaban mientras Naruto dormía solamente sintiendo que despertaba con algo de pereza , aunque no sabía ya solamente faltaban unos minutos para las 12 y para su cumpleaños era algo que le disgustaba pero al sentarse en la cama pensando que si iba a dormir de nuevo o se levantaría noto una carta en la mesa de noche de la habitación , la abría con solamente había unas palabras en ella-

"_**Sigue el Murciélago"**_

-Un murciélago se posó sobre el hombro de Naruto sorprendiéndolo pero no asustándolo mientras Naruto solamente tomo a Shinku y abrió la puerta entonces el murciélago salió disparado de ahí , al verlo entonces Naruto termino corriendo rápidamente y persiguiéndolo , claramente Kurama de alguna forma tenía el presentimiento de lo que iba a pesar pero no dijo absolutamente nada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Siguió al Murciélago no importa lo cerca que estaba , siempre parecía alejarse más y más sin darse cuenta había ido a parar al bosque de nuevo corriendo y saltando de rama en rama para atrapar el murciélago cuando al fin estuvo cerca noto un campo abierto bastante amplio al frente de el pero cuando iba a lanzarse contra el Murciélago , este vuela rápidamente y el termina cayendo hacia al frente mientras aterrizaba , entonces antes de volver a saltar de nuevo para atrapar a ese Murciélago alguien se lanzó a abrazarle , derribándolo en el suelo en ese preciso momento mientras Naruto miro estaban todas las chicas reunidas y la que se había lanzado a abrazarle era Flandre , antes de reaccionar ellas dijeron-

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! –Gritaron todas alegremente con Excepción de Remilia que claramente lo dijo en tono como si la forzaran en ese preciso momento haciendo pero a decir verdad también estaba feliz Naruto estaba confundido totalmente perdido , mientras Flandre lo jalaba y había toda clase de cosas preparadas como una gran afiche que tenía escrito "Feliz cumpleaños Naruto" , Todo estaba listo para una fiesta , gracias al orden que Puso Sakuya en organizar-

-Aún falta la mejor parte , este lugar es perfecto porque a la media noche…-decía Youmu ahí se vio como se oían unos cohetes encendidos y salir volando hacia el cielo estallar mientras se oían como golpeaban Tambores gigantes un grupo que pertenecía al Templo Hakurei , mientras se veían toda clase de Yokais llegar , incluso algunos que había conocido Naruto como eran Rinnosuke incluso la Ama de Youmu , Yuyuko se había ido de su templo por este momento-

-Pero Naruto miraba los juegos artificiales estallar en el cielo, dando un cielo lleno de luces coloridas mientras estas seguían estallando mostrando un paisaje realmente hermoso mientras las chicas se había acercado hacia Naruto con un pastel con las velas encendidas mientras Naruto las miraba de nuevo sorprendido-

-La fiesta y el Festival apenas ha comenzado hay que celebrarlo Naruto-kun! –decía Alegremente Youmu-

-Naruto debes disfrutar mucho este día….-decía Patchouli con simpleza y una sonrisa leve en su rostro dando un aspecto lindo luego Naruto recibía un abrazo amistoso por su cuello por Meiling que estaba detrás de el-

-Gaki acaso nos lo querías ocultar? Me dan ganas de castigarte pero porque es tu cumpleaños no lo tomare en cuenta….aunque la única condición es que debes celebrarlo con nosotras hoy –decía alegremente Meiling –

-Algo tan importante como un cumpleaños no debe ser ignorado….nosotros nos enojaríamos si lo hubiéramos olvidado –decía Sakuya con su seriedad pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa llena de calidez en su rostro-

-Naru-Naru tiene que disfrutar tanto este día como nosotras por eso debe sonreír –decía Cirno con sonrisa llena de felicidad en su rostro mientras Flandre abrazaba el brazo de Naruto con fuerza mientras le sonreía-

-Naru-kun….te lo dije…tú ya no estás solo….todos estamos aquí…y eres querido por todos nosotras...por eso…no tienes que volver a estar solo y triste de nuevo este día –decía Flandre sonriendo mientras Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos , acaso era verdad todo eso-

-"Tienes buenas "amigas" colega y eso es un hecho no estas soñando" –decía Shinku con una voz tranquila , esta vez era amigable-

-"Eso es verdad…tú ya no estás solo…estamos todos juntos hoy…aunque sean mis rivales –Murmuro lo último mientras sonreía al rubio-

-Mientras con Naruto podría decir que…..poco a poco unas lágrimas en su rostro pasaron por el rostro de él , aunque el trataba de contenerlas , se notaban que eran lágrimas de alegría mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Flandre sonrojándola pero al verlo entonces el empezó a decir tratando de hablar sin seguir llorando-

-Gracias…..Gracias….Gracias…-Repetía eso ahora no podía evitar soltar lágrimas , esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza por ese día….ese lugar….debía ser un sueño…pero para la alegría del rubio…no lo era –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-Naruto Pov-**_

-No era un sueño ni siquiera una ilusión de un cumpleaños , era real…lo cual me hacía cada vez conmover aún más….cuando no venían Ero-senin ni la Vieja Tsunade entonces yo parecía no existir , Akane y yo cumplíamos años siempre el mismo día y por eso ellos celebraban con Akane a tal punto de olvidarme siempre pero ahora….ahora…-

-Vamos Naruto el Festival nos espera! –Decía Youmu , ella era una chica calmada pero a la vez alegre pero ahí sentía que era jalado a otro lado por Flandre-

-El vendrá conmigo! –decía Flandre mientras todos íbamos al festival , ese festival aún estaba celebrando toda su inauguración , todos los que había conocido hasta ahora incluso en el Torneo , tanto también como los que conocí en el pueblo de los Humanos , estaban ahí , por medio de Shinku que había oído una que otra conversación de las chicas me dijo que habían planeado todo esto con tiempo, a pesar de ser una espada molesta y bastante arrogante , aunque no lo admitía era un buena persona o más bien espada-

-Era algo perfecto….era sin duda el mejor día de lo que había vivido hasta ahora en estos 10 años de mi vida , sin duda….estaba agradecido con ellos…..agradecido quedaba pequeño ante lo que sentía en este preciso momento , este era el aún mejor que lo había imaginado de que me celebraran un cumpleaños de que lo planearan en secreto y toda las sorpresas , todo era sin duda…perfecto-

-Decir que era feliz en ese momento era poco decir…estaba agradecido , estaba feliz , estaba realmente conmovido…no podía evitar soltar lágrimas en ocasiones-

-Todo ha sido Fabuloso , todos estaban bebiendo , celebrando y sin duda….era algo que parecía de ensueño , en eso por un momento estaba en un sitio alejado , pensando en mi vida en Konoha anterior…si fuera sincero…no podría decir que se compara a esta….estaba muy agradecido con Flandre-

-Que pasa cumpleañero , no es algo que esperabas –decía Remilia con una copa de vino en su mano mientras balanceaba el líquido en su copa , a pesar de su actitud de siempre esta vez la notaba un poco más amigable…o tal vez era tan solo mi imaginación-

-No….es incluso mejor...sabes...cuando estaba en Konoha yo pensaba que un buen cumpleaños era estando con mis padres y festejando junto con las demás personas….pero….con ustedes…realmente ha sido….algo perfecto…no porque hayan planeado esto ni tampoco por todos los detalles…ustedes estuvieron ahí...y eso me hace bastante feliz, oí de Sakuya que tú también ayudaste , gracias Remilia –decía sonriendo mientras Remilia se encontraba bastante roja en ese momento no sabía el porque pero entonces se alejó gritando-

-No es más que una muestra de mi bondad humano….no creas que tendré piedad por ti! –Gritaba Remilia señalándolo con desafío pero yo solamente sonreía , en verdad era extraña a veces pero sabía que no era del todo mala-

-Ahí pude ver como se formaba una gran Fogata en el centro de aquel festival y unas parejas de Yokai empezaban a bailar alrededor de él , ahí noto como Flandre iba hacia mí-

-Naru-kun vamos! No estés aquí solo! –Decía ella jalándome del brazo y luego terminamos incluyéndonos al grupo que bailaban alrededor de esa fogata , esta sin duda era la mejor noche de mi vida-

_**-Fin del Naruto Pov-**_

-Lamentablemente para Nuestro Protagonista….el destino le guardaba una sorpresa desagradable-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se veía a cerca del festival escondidos en el bosque un Grupo de personas , la persona Morena que estuvo en el torneo estaba ahí con un grupo cada uno con el Tatuaje de Antitesis en alguna parte de su cuerpo-

-Estoy impaciente! Esto será Mega Divertido –decía El moreno canoso , que recordó pelear contra Koa en el torneo a pesar de no ser de mucho nivel esa niña resistió bastante a su forma común mientras se notaba una peculiar forma de hablar-

-Tranquilo Axel…necesito completar unos detalles para terminar el preparación del ataque…dice Inn con mirada serena y un poco cansando por la forma de hablar de Axel –decía un hombre de mínimo veinte años , alto con piel morena , y lentes de color morado que no dejaban ver el color de sus ojos llevaba unos pantalones negros y camisa azul clara con una corbata de color morado , llevaba una especie de bata blanca que por el interior de la bata se veía algo extraño un contraste multicolor que cambiaba de color bastante veces cada color estaba en cuadros , su cabello era multicolor también con los colores fríos como el morado azul oscuro , etc. , él hablaba en tercera persona diciendo lo que hacía en esos momentos-

-Ah! No me jodas Inn! Cuando vi la pelea de ese Rubiecito contra el cuervo me dieron ganas de destrozarlo! Sera una pelea Mega fabulosa! –decía Escandalosamente el peliblanco con cabello plateado mientras el peli multicolor solamente entrecerró los ojos-

-Las ordenes de Fate , fueron tratar de capturarlo…por eso estoy encerrando a los mayores peligros en mi cubo espacial…solamente tendrás tiempo mientras los demás distraen a los demás Yokais , no serán rivales pero al menos serán útiles para la distracción mientras tu noqueas al chico…..dice Inn con una mirada desaprobatoria por las intenciones de Axel -decía Inn mientras se veían varios círculos mágicos alrededores de el mientras él los tocaba y los movía como si hiciera cálculos mentales- Ahora….ve y saca a ese chico de ahí yo cerrare el cubo cuando estén fuera del rango….dice Inn listo para la operación probabilidad de fallos al estudiar la pelea en el torneo de aquel Mestizo….20% -decía el peli multicolor mientras el peli plateado moreno solamente salió corriendo rápidamente junto con unos Yokais de gran tamaño a su espalda-

- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Todo el Festival iba a su curso , todos festejaban , se emborrachaban y reían ante todos los actos que había pero de repente una de las partes estallo por una explosión mientras miraron como unos Onís en su tamaño gigante iban atacando las tiendas del Festival cuando algunos Yokais iban a calmarlos , otros con que eran Tengu los atacaron con agilidad y rapidez mientras tocaban los tambores alertando a los Yokais más débiles-

-Antitesis está atacando, Antitesis está atacando! –decía con voz alta alertando a los demás , en especial a un Rubio que estaba junto con Flandre mientras ambos iban a hacia donde estaba los demás pero antes de que lograran encontrarlos , Naruto choco con alguien de un tamaño mayor que él , era chico mayor de al menos 19 años , piel morena , cabello blanco , ojos azules zafiro con centro blanco , tenía una especie de marcas negras parecidas a V dos una debajo de la otra y dos en cada mejilla , mientras su vestimenta era una camiseta gris por la parte del torso y negra por la parte del estómago en adelante , mientras tenia pantalones grises, el claramente lo reconoció era uno de los Participantes del Torneo y un Miembro de Antitesis , antes de que pudiera reaccionar el peliblanco solamente lo pateo con fuerza en el estómago mandándolo contra un árbol cercano mientras el peliblanco fue hacia él , Flandre al verlo iba con la intención de matar a ese hombre pero antes de llegar , se formó una pared negra al frente de ella y choco con ella, ella claramente trato de romperla pero era inútil-

-Flandre! –Se oyó la voz de Remilia junto a las demás del Grupo -

-Es un ataque de Antitesis…donde esta Naruto? –Decía Meiling preocupada pero noto como Flandre seguía tratando de romper la pared pero antes de que se dieran cuenta pareciera que estaban atrapados en lo que era un cubo gigante negro-

-Un hechizo de encierro….muy potente para resistir la cantidad de Yokais de aquí –decía Patchouli seria mientras noto como los Yokai que habían atacado eran Repelidos por tanto Yuyuko , como Rinnosuke entre otros Yokais fuertes mientras se vio como Flandre aún seguía tratando de destruir el muro desesperadamente-

-Es inútil…-decía una voz serena mientras se vio del muro surgir varios cubos de múltiples colores reuniéndose en fila y pegándose de tal manera que formaban la silueta de una persona , era Inn- Una vez que están atrapados en mi Cubo Espacial...es imposible para ustedes salir por cierto tiempo…decía con mirada serena tratando de detener el inútil intento de…-Pero ahí no pudo hablar más porque Remilia se lanzó hacia el despedazándole parte de la cabeza- Como decía antes de tu inútil intento de matarme…..por cierto tiempo no pueden salir….ustedes no pueden tocarme…solamente soy una representación mental de mi….decía Inn presentándose con cortesía…

-Pero veo que tu hechizo tiene un límite de tiempo por lo cual cuando salgamos de aquí…habrás perdido –decía Patchouli serena mientras Inn solamente la miraba serenamente pero una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquel hombre-

-Negativo…..responde Inn con cierta gracia….Claramente mi intención no es la de vencerlos si no retenerlos….necesitamos la sangre de los Scarlet y hasta que nos reunamos todos…no podemos tomarla directamente…pero si hay una forma de obtenerla más fácilmente sin tener que enfrentar a la propia Remilia la demonio escarlata o la demonio enloquecida Flandre…explicaba Inn con cierto reacción de obviedad viendo que les falta a una persona –decía Inn mientras todas miraban viendo que no faltaba nadie excepto-

-Naruto! –Grito Alarmada Meiling mientras Inn con mirada Serena asintió-

-Mientras hablamos uno de los nuestros Heraldos se encargara de el…decía Inn con cierta confianza en su voz –decía el peli multicolor mientras se desvanecía- Nos veremos en otro momento…que tengan un buen día…decía Inn despidiéndose –decía el de vestimenta de científico desapareciendo mientras Patchouli con toda la prisa del mundo trataba de buscar una forma de romper aquella barrera-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en el Exterior de esa Barrera se veía como Naruto se recuperaba de esa patada mientras el Peliblanco solamente tenía las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión aburrida-

-No me digas que con esta patada tan solo terminaste caído…acaso tu lograste darle un golpe directo a Fate?...no me hagas reír…es Ultra Gracioso…bueno será mejor que vengas por las buenas o si no…-Veía como Naruto murmuraba algo-

-Ritian…Arian…Ritian…Magister….-decía Naruto reuniendo mana en su mano solamente exclamo- Cuchilla de Viento! –Decía Naruto disparando el Mana como una especie de cuchilla de viento que fue hacia el peliblanco él se sorprendió pero de repente de su brazo apareció una parte de armadura que era un guantelete que unido estaba una larga espada casi parecida a la garra de una mantis estirada y repelía la cuchilla de viento pero no se esperó al Naruto moverse rápidamente hacia donde él estaba conectándole una fuerte patada en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder- No me subestimes!

-Wow….eso estoy mega sorprendido…-decía Axel con su pronunciación rara ya sea mega , súper , ultra , giga- Pero esta patada no fue por mucho letal….a pesar de que si dolió y bastante…Con suerte….además tienes esa pobre espada de madera como arma…súper afortunado…..y se nota que apenas has aprendido el manejo de la magia…Mega afortunado…-Decía mientras el Youki de el empezaba a materializarse en una armadura, que cubría su torso tenía otro guantelete igual al anterior en su otro brazo , tenía armadura en las piernas casi parecían echa de huesos pero se notaba un brillo metálico mientras la última parte estaba alrededor de su rostro dejándolo al descubierto pero de por si la armadura tenía un aspecto bastante tétrico , noto la intención de matar por parte de aquel peliblanco sujetando a Shinku rápidamente- De verdad crees que eso me detendrá….eres un Mega desafortunado!

-Naruto solamente se mantuvo firme mientras Axel tratando de darle un corte diagonal Naruto bloqueo con rapidez mientras salto a un lado esquivando el ataque de la segunda garra de el mientras Axel seguía corriendo hacia el atacándolo tan intensamente como podía mientras Naruto seguí Bloqueando el ataque de las garras de el con su espada de madera , hasta un último corto que ahora eran ambas garras detenidas por la espada de madera de Naruto-

-"Esto es malo Mocoso! A este ritmo te terminara rebanando en pedazos" –decía Shinku alertando a su compañero y portador mientras él estaba calmándose , una de las lecciones de la espada de Naruto con Youmu , es que al usar la espada no debías usarla como una herramienta…si no como una extensión de uno mismo….y que observara con detalle el movimiento de su oponente-

-"Ahora lo entiendo" –Pensaba Naruto repeliendo el ultimo corte de Axel que este retrocedió un poco antes de volver a lanzarse contra el rubio pero Naruto esquivo el primer corte y se movió rápidamente atacando con su espada de madera golpeando con fuerza al abdomen con fuerza haciendo que el retrocediera un poco al perder el aliento- "Jejeje los días practicando contra el estilo dual de Youmu-chan han dado frutos"

-Vaya….ese golpe ha sido bastante fuerte….al menos se ve que darás algo de batalla….acabo el calentamiento y viene el enfrentamiento verdadero! –Gritaba Axel exageradamente haciendo que Naruto ante la actitud del peliblanco entrecerrara los ojos algo apenado por quien combatía pero vio el momento de hablar-

-Oye….por qué peleas por Antitesis…que ganas queriendo eliminar a los humanos? –decía Naruto tratando de hablar con el peliblanco mientras este estaba tranquilo solamente suspirando levemente-

-Acaso no sabes nada humano…..eres un Súper Ignorante –decía Axel molestando por mucho al Uzumaki mientras el moreno empezó a explicar- Muchos de los que nos Unimos a Antitesis…es porque por culpa de ustedes…los humanos y de varios Yokai no tenemos ningún lugar a donde ir …perdimos a nuestras familias…nuestras casas…todo por culpa de los crueles humanos que nos cazaron como si fuéramos animales…salvajes…aunque…ninguno de nosotros los Heraldos somos así…-decía Axel sonriendo- Yo , Axel de las bestias , Yo lucho por aquel que me demostró que su voluntad era la más fuerte de todas….La voluntad de Fate es tan fuerte como para vencerme completamente….

-Pero a cambio de que varios personas sufran ya sean Yokai o Humanos –decía Naruto serio mientras Axel solamente asintió- Pero porque peleas? Que acaso no quisieras tener una vida pacifica?

-Je…..Para las Bestias como yo…..eso no es más que un lugar que nos encontraremos cuando Moriremos….-Ahí su armadura empezaba a brillar mientras cambiaba ahora en vez de espadas eran más parecidas a garras metálicas y su armadura tenía en el torso el símbolo de un rostro de un león mientras la melena de él se volvió amarilla- En verdad eres un maldito hipócrita…eres un humano luchando contra mí por ellos….sabes que los vampiros son los peores enemigos de los Humanos….Sabes que comen ellos….Humanos…se devoran la sangre de ustedes! Y tu luchas por ellos incluso llevas la sangre inyecta de uno de ellos no eres más que un Hipócrita seudo vampiro! Eso te hace Giga Despreciable! –decía Axel claramente enojado-

-Y eso que!? –Grito Naruto- No me importa quienes son…no me importan si se ven como monstruos….ellos son seres importantes para mi…no me importa que sean…yo los protegeré! –Decía Naruto ahora él iba atacando contra Axel , rápidamente el trataba de darle un golpe diagonal con la katana de madera mientras rápidamente el moreno atrapa con una de sus garras la espada de madera mientras Naruto trataba de golpearlo con su mano libre pero solamente las garras de la otra mano de Axel se clavaron el mano del Rubio-

-Jejeje que mala suerte….antes de venir..se cuales técnicas estas dotado…pero...serán inútiles en este caso…-decía Axel con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro-

-Si no escuchas por palabras….entonces….-Decía Naruto concentrándose su Yokai en su puño haciendo que a pesar del dolor de la garra del guantelete del Canoso el seguía avanzando mientras sin darse cuenta , Naruto reunía también Youki en uno de sus piernas para luego exclamar- Te demostrare mi voluntad al derrotarte! **Uzumaki sutairu…..**-Ahí con su pierna repleta de Youki le aprovecha separándose un poco y dándole una patada fuerte en la quejada levantándolo en el aire a Axel- Kage Bushin no Jutsu! –Ahí aparecieron tres clones mientras uno ayudaba a Naruto a impulsarse en el aire tanto como podía la fuerza de su clon , otro de los clones agarro a el ultimo clon lanzándolo hacia Axel en el aire mientras llego a la espalda de este lo sujeto con fuerza para que no pudiera usar sus brazos para defenderse , mientras arriba de ellos , el Original se veía uno de sus brazos brillando con viento alrededor de este claramente listo para atacar, Axel trato de cruzar sus brazos para defenderse del golpe de arriba pero era sujetado por el clon que estaba a su espalda- **Kaze Anake Rakka!(Estilo Uzumaki: Viento Perforador Descendente) **–Ahí usando sus Pies Aéreos salió disparado rápidamente de arriba en picada hacia Axel , dándole con su puño lleno de Youki de viento daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Axel haciendo que el saliera disparado contra el suelo y al estrellarse emergía una nube de polvo mientras el rubio aterrizo algo cansando , utilizar Mana y Youki al mismo tiempo junto con el Chakra que utilizo para sus clones , era algo sumamente difícil pero lo había logrado-

-"Buen golpe Mocoso con eso ese golpe ese chiquillo no se volverá a parar" –decía Shinku en la cintura de su Portador pero del humo algo lo disperso fue una intensa cantidad de Youki y instinto de matar, mientras se vio al peliblanco con una sonrisa de psicópata con su armadura claramente rota-

-Vaya…vaya….eres el primer humano que rompe una de mis encarnaciones….para que sepas…yo soy una Quimera…-Ahí la armadura de Axel empezaba a restaurarse pero cambiaba de nuevo aún seguía el torso de león pero ahora sus guanteles estaban sin armas pero la armadura en sus piernas se había vuelto parecido a las patas de un león mientras otra armadura apareció cubriendo totalmente el estómago los hombros dándole un aspecto temible. Su armadura era completamente negra mientras una cola afilada de metal caía de su espalda hasta el suelo- Prepárate…..Ningen…..El partido amistoso acabo y ahora…viene el acto principal!

Acaso Naruto podrá vencer a Axel de las Bestias? O Podrá aguantar hasta que Patchouli logre liberarlos al Clan Scarlet de la prisión espacial de Inn el Mago?

_**Continuara….**_


	13. El Fin del Festival

_**Capítulo 9 Parte 2: Festival Gensokyo(Fin del Festival)**_

-Naruto estaba sintiendo el Instinto Asesino a Tal punto en que podía imaginarse claramente a una Bestia salvaje en vez de el mientras el moreno solamente sonreía con Burla-

-Que pasa Ningen! Estas como una Gelatina cobarde! –decía Axel sonriendo ampliamente mientras Naruto eso le hizo enojar bastante haciendo que una vena en su frente sobresaliera-

-Al menos yo no soy el fenómeno de circo que esta con armadura de hojalata –decía Naruto contrarrestando el insulto haciendo que el peliblanco se enojara igual mientras le contradecía el insulto-

-A claro y yo no soy el mojigato que tiene varias chicas viviendo con él y no hace nada?

-Al menos yo no me veo como una persona que perdió una apuesta y tiene que disfrazarse de caballero y lo hizo tan mal que todos se alejaron de el por idiota –decía Naruto burlón mientras Axel sonreía asesinamente-

-Y yo no soy un cabezota llorón que pega como bebe Oni recién nacido…incluso creo que un Bebe Oni pega más fuerte que tú , Dobe! –Grito Axel haciendo que Naruto sonriera asesinamente mirando al peliblanco , ambos fueron el uno contra el otro , quedando frente contra frente de manera asesina-

-Ahora sí que me dará gusto matarte imbécil –decía Naruto con una sonrisa burlona-

-Claro pero ya te habré destripado para ese entonces! –decía Axel aun siguiendo con los insultos ,aunque eran enemigos parecían más clásicos delincuentes de escuela insultándose entre mientras en ese momento el Guantelete de Axel se formó rápidamente de la pieza una espada formando parte de la armadura mientras Naruto sostuvo a Shinku rápidamente , ambos atacaron con rapidez quedando sus armas chocando- Me sorprende tu espada…a este punto una arma común se hubiera roto...

-Es porque es tan testarudo como yo –decía Naruto tratando de empujarlo rompiendo el choque mientras trato de atacarlo verticalmente con la espada de madera mientras Axel contrarresto el golpe con rapidez formando otra espada en su otro Guantelete tratando de darle una estocada a Naruto pero él se mueve rápidamente a un lado esquivándolo pero unos pocos centímetros y casi logra darle-

-Ahí se formó un combate de cortes y contra cortes , con golpes y contra golpes , Naruto cuando trataba de atacarlo golpeándolo diagonalmente él se devolvía con igual fuerza haciendo que cuando ambas armas golpearan impactaran con tal fuerza que se repelían la una a la otra haciendo retroceder a ambos luchadores-

-"Oye así no llegaremos a Nada Mocoso" –Decía Shinku mientras Naruto solamente estaba un poco cansando sosteniendo del mango la espada de madera y esta apuntaba a la espalda , era como si sostuviera un Kuna para la defensa-

-Tengo una idea..pero no sé cómo vas a reaccionar –Murmuraba Naruto mientras se puso a la defensiva tratando a bloquear todos los cortes que le trataba de hacerle un descontrolado Axel ahora se notaba que cada vez estaba más emocionado por el combate-

-Vamos Mocoso! Este combate es Súper Interesante! Creía que un Humano como tu debilucho no daría pelea…pero has logrado resistir a mi armadura! No eres nada débil lo admito pero te destruiré! –Decía Axel mientras iba a hacer un ataque con sus dos espadas- Corte X! –Ambas espadas brillaron con fuerza de un color rojizo mientras iba contra Naruto mientras este cerraba los ojos un momento concentrándose y sus ojos rojizos aparecieron-

-"Ve lo puntos débiles…como lo hiciste en el Shikaku" –Ahí pudo ver unos puntos blancos en distintas zonas de sus espadas pero de repente vio como dos puntos negros lo cual era algo nuevo pero decidió ignorarlo mientras La espada de madera empezaba a notarse una corriente de Aire rodeándola , estaba concentrando el Youki para hacer más potente el impacto y también Chakra para hacer más resistente el golpe, estaba combinando ambas energías- Ahora! –Dijo Naruto impulsándose hacia adelante contra Axel y las armas de ambos dueños chocaron pasándose a un lado a ambos-

-Por un momento dos cortes aparecieron en las caderas del Rubio , dándose cuenta que esos dos puntos negros eran por un momento pudo predecir el ataque y en qué dirección iba haciendo pero se notó como las espadas de Axel se rompieron completamente mientras la armadura que cubría el estómago de Axel también quedo rota-

-Nada mal…-decía Axel pero la armadura que había sido rota en el estómago empezaba a regenerarse mientras en ese momento se formaban unas garras metálicas en los guanteletes y unas botas con unas cuchillas casi pareciendo a las garras de un Halcón eso sorprendió un poco a Naruto-

-Bromean verdad? –decía Naruto que por suerte los cortes no eran muy profundo ni le molestaban tanto mientras volvía a estar en una posición firme mientras los ataques de Axel se volvían mas rápidos y más precisos ahora que no tenía las espadas y el arma era más corta pero a tal alcance que podía rozarlo para hacerle cortes leves , si no fuera por el sello mágico que cubría su torso esos cortes pudieran llegar a ser terribles- Creo que es hora de cambiar de Método….Kage Bushin No Jutsu! –Decía creando unos 20 clones que rodearon a Axel mientras él sonreía de manera demente-

-Ajajajaja! Que divertido! –Dijo riendo Axel mientras todos los clones fueron rápidamente contra el tratando de golpearlo y atacarlo pero Axel se movía rápidamente cortando y golpeando a los clones no mostrando mucho esfuerzo pero noto como tres clones junto con el original estaban reuniendo magia- Demonios!

-**Cuchillas de Viento/Misiles de Huracán/Bala de viento** –Dos de los clones salió disparada de sus palmas una gran cantidad de viento como una bala de un tamaño bastante considerable casi del tamaño de una pelota , mientras 4 ráfagas de viento como Misiles que eran como pequeños tornados se dirigían hacia el con la cuchilla de viento al ser la más rápida de todas al ser generada por el original y antes que los demás no le dio tiempo de esquivar cubriéndose rápidamente , la cuchilla de viento rompió los guanteles de Axel y antes de que pudiera reaccionar los otros tres hechizos le dieron directo generando una nube de polvo-

-Claramente los tres clones desaparecieron mientras el Original respiraba un poco agitado , estaba gastando Mana y eso lo debilitaba bastante, pero pudo ver una sombra entre la nube de polvo que salió de ella , se podía ver a Axel con partes de su armadura de Quimera rota pero con ligeras heridas superficiales- Le di con todo eso y no lo he herido casi nada!

-Axel solamente escupió a un lado un poco de Sangre- Tus ataques fueron bien empleados…pero sigues siendo un Amateur! Te mostrare como se debe hacer un ataque….-Ahi respiro con fuerza y ahí da un rugido con tal fuerza pero eso no era lo que preocupo a Naruto si no el expulso llamas de su boca , Naruto salto rápidamente tratando de esquivar el rugido-

-"Arriba Mocoso!" –Decía Shinku alarmado Naruto giro la cabeza para arribar solamente viendo como Axel estaba un poco arriba de él conectándole una fuerte patada en el estómago pero no termino ahí , si no siguió dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada y coloco sus pies encima del rubio impulsándose en un salto mientras Naruto caía en el suelo , lastimándose un poco pero mientras se recuperaba su espada grito de nuevo- "Muévete él no ha terminado!" –Pero fue tarde Axel cayó en picada con sus dos pies aplastando con fuerza el estómago de Naruto haciendo que el rubio escupiera sangre y haciendo un pequeño cráter en el suelo por el impacto-

-Eso es un ataque…debes tener la intención de destruir por completo a tu Oponente….tus ataques eran débiles como si me tuvieras piedad –decía Axel con una sonrisa amplia en rostro mientras sujeta del cuello a Naruto y lo empieza a levantar en el aire- En verdad debió ser un golpe de suerte que lograras atinarle un golpe a Fate….Pero ahora tu fortuna –decía con su otra mano con el pulgar apuntando abajo decía con una sonrisa psicópata- Está a más de 5 metros bajo tierra! –Ahí Axel se separa soltando al rubio por una patada que le dio en la quijada- Oye Oye…al menos déjame terminar de hablar…eso es Súper Descortés –Se podía ver Naruto ahora con ambos ojos rojizos mientras rápidamente fue contra Axel- Si crees que usar Youki para fortalecer tus puños hará algo es Inu…-Ahí recibe un fuerte Rodillazo por parte de Naruto que termina agrietando la armadura de él , a pesar de eso , eso lastima un poco a Naruto pero no se detiene ahora dando un golpe con su codo al punto donde agrieto la armadura rompiéndola- Como…su velocidad y fuerza han cambiado….sus ojos….claro esa es la sangre de….-Pero la boca de Axel fue cerrada quejido de dolor mientras Naruto le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago mandándolo a volar contra un árbol rápidamente , rápidamente los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a su color natural mientras daba un respiro profundo notándose cansando y poco a poco se notaba sudor en el-

-"Aun no logro controlar la Sangre del Todo….y no debo usarla por mucho tiempo si no quiero que el sello se agriete" –Pensaba Naruto un poco cansando de alguna manera estaba ingeniándoselas para quedar par a par contra Axel-

-Mientras Axel solamente limpiándose un poco la sangre que salía de su boca mientras se ponía de pie caminando lentamente aun manteniendo su distancia de la de Naruto-

-Y Cuando Planeabas luchar de verdad!? Sé que puedes utilizar la Sangre que Tienes Inyectada…por que no la usas y luchas bien por una puta vez –decía Axel claramente ahora más serio mientras Naruto se quedó confundido-

-A que te refieres con eso? –decía Naruto mientras Axel solamente se notaba más enojado-

-El orgullo de la batalla , luchar contra un oponente fuerte es lo que lo hace estimulante y si no luchas con todas tus fuerzas entonces una batalla no es más que una tontería! –decía Axel serio , a pesar de ser de Antitesis , el aún mantenía honor?-

-Si piensas de esa manera porque peleas por Alguien como Fate o Antitesis , claramente si piensas de esa manera no eres de mal corazón –decía Naruto mientras Axel solamente se quedó mirando fríamente al rubio-

-Las bestias…solamente buscamos pelear….nos estimula luchar…vivimos para la lucha….y morimos en el campo de batalla…así de simple…no es nada complicado…siempre buscamos a seres tan fuertes que podamos vencer o morir! Ese es el Orgullo del Guerrero! Eso es el placer de una verdadera Lucha a Muerte! –Decía Axel mientras se notaba un enojo profundo en su rostro- Y tú que tratas de pelear conmigo esta lucha a muerte….con una espada de madera…pareces burlarte de mí….Cuando muestras piedad a un Oponente solamente parecieras escupir por completo su orgullo! Yo lucho por mí mismo…..Busco algún día…Derrotar a Fate…y luego buscar a mas oponentes fuertes….luchar con ellos y matarlos…y seguir así hasta el día de mi muerte! Ese es mi camino…y un pacifista como tú no es más que un asqueroso defecto en mi camino! –Decía Axel claramente notándose el Youki expulsándose de su armadura notándose como un humo rojizo saliendo de las aberturas de la armadura- Las personas como tú me dan asco…quiero verla morir….Fate Necesita más que nada tu sangre…tú con vida….no es necesario!

-Naruto estaba algo sorprendido….el no lucha por necesidad ni por deuda…solamente…luchaba por querer luchar…más que nada era eso…lo cual solamente Naruto noto que no importaba como luchara Axel no cambiaría de Parecer pero…-

-Eso no es correcto!...Todos los seres no existen solamente con el poder de solamente matar…no es más que violencia y no te da nada más que dolor y odio! –decía Naruto mientras tomaba a Shinku del suelo y lo sujetaba apoyando la espada de madera sobre su hombro mientras ahora estaba decidido a vencer a Axel- No hay ningún poder ni nada de eso en el camino que en el que estas tomando….Yo protejo con todo lo que puedo lo que es importante para mi…y eso me hace fuerte…no necesito matar por diversión ni nada parecido….yo luchare con todas mis fuerzas para protegerlo sin importar que...y eso me hace fuerte! –Decía Naruto seriamente a Axel- Yo te demostrare que mi Voluntad es más fuerte….Derrotándote….Yo nunca me retractare ante mis palabras…porque Ese es mi camino! –Decía Naruto-

-Pues demuéstramelo…..Uzumaki Naruto! –Decía formándose de nuevo dos espadas en los guanteletes de Axel mientras se impulsaba contra Naruto mientras el rubio solamente en un parpadeo sus ojos volvieron a ser rojizos y rasgados mientras se impulsó yendo contra Axel-

-Ambas armas chocaron con fuerza con las espadas de Axel siendo detenidas mientras ahora atacaban entre sí con fuerza , Con el Youki de Viento envolviendo su Espada de Madera y las Espadas de Axel brillando con intensidad ante el Youki –

-Ya ninguno buscaba defenderse mientras seguía atacándose , las partes de la armadura de Axel se rompían mientras cortas aparecían por parte de todo el cuerpo de Naruto mientras ahora Axel con solamente sus guanteletes y sus botas que quedaban como armadura mientras Naruto se veía bastante herido con varios cortes desde sus hombros hasta sus piernas pero gracias a la protección mágica de Patchouli en su uniforme estaba casi en la mismas condiciones que Axel-

-Se veían Ambos cansados , el combate los estaba cansando , Axel había gastado mucha energía en lo que se refiere a la recuperación de su armadura y resistencia pero ni así pudo mantenerla mientras Naruto además de usar mana y Chakra , había usado gran cantidad de Youki para darle más potencia de ataque a la espada de Madera-

-Ambos volvieron a ir el uno contra el otro pero en este ataque fue tan fuerte que no solo las espadas de Axel terminaron rotas , Shinku salió volando rápidamente clavándose lejos del Naruto pero ahí no se detuvieron , Axel poniendo un pie adelante la de un puñetazo a Naruto en la cara pero se lo devuelve con un Puño en la quijada , Axel siguió dándole un puñetazo en el estómago pero Naruto agarro el brazo de él y aprovecho dándola una fuerte patada en la cadera-

-Ahí siguió un combate a Puño Limpio , Axel ya no le quedaba energía Suficiente para volver a tener su Armadura Quimera , y Naruto no tenía suficiente energía como para usar otro hechizo o tratar de formar otro combo de puños usando Youki o Sus Clones –

-Ninguno de los dos retrocedía en sus puños mientras Axel seguía tratando de avanzar él también era sumamente lastimado , aunque su armadura lo protegía anteriormente los impactos que le daban con la espada de Madera extrañamente le habían dañado tal vez por el Youki de Viento que lo envolvía mientras Naruto estaba perdiendo un poco de sangre ante los cortes que tenía en diversas partes del cuerpo-

-No me vencerás! –Decía Naruto llegando al frente dándole un fuerte cabezazo a Axel , aturdiéndolo por completo y haciendo que retrocediera un poco- ….Te dije….que no me subestimaras….-Ahí con las fuerzas que le quedaban envolvía poco a poco su brazo en el Youki que quedaba- Apretad esos Dientes….Axel De las Bestias….Esta…es mi Voluntad! –Grito Naruto yendo contras Axel dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y derribándolo contra el suelo , por el cansancio Naruto después de ver caer a Axel simplemente cayó al suelo respirando agitado-

-En eso solamente hubo silencio mientras Naruto estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras Axel ahora estaba tan cansando que no podía levantarse-

-No puedo creerlo…..-decía Axel abriendo los ojos mirando a la nada , había sido vencido de esa manera por ese mocoso , ya no le quedaba Youki como para generar otra arma o armadura para luchar y pareciera que Naruto no tenía tampoco energía para seguir luchando- "Fui Derrotado….con que esa es la fuerza de su voluntad" –Pensaba el peliblanco solamente dando un suspiro hondo-

-Recordó aquella vez que se encontró con Fate , no puedo ni siquiera tocarlo antes de quedar clavado en el suelo y Fate al ser el ganador le ofreció luchar a su lado , pensó que de esa manera se volvería más fuerte y se vengaría pero…-

-Ese mocoso…no solamente había dado un golpe a Fate , Lo había superado de una manera bastante diferente a como lo Hizo Fate , y tan solo con su voluntad a pesar de no tener poder suficiente para lograr derrotarlo como lo hizo Fate , su fuerte voluntad había seguido hasta ganar-

-Tengo que Admitir…que ese Mocoso…es Bastante fuerte…..Tal vez tenga razón en su método de pelear…-decía Axel con una leve sonrisa mientras abrió los ojos notando como el Peli multicolor había llegado al frente de el-

-Es extraño ver ese complejo pensativo en ti…Dice Inn con mirada pensativa…la verdad no me esperaba que fueras vencido por ese chico….dice Inn pensando que había subestimado al Objetivo –Dice Inn caminando hacia Naruto que estaba tirado en el suelo- De todas formas será más fácil llevarlo de esa manera…-Ahí el peli multicolor solamente salta hacia atrás esquivando varias bolas de fuego pero al estallar varias agujas metálicas iban hacia el-

-Las agujas le dieron ligeramente haciendo que el peli multicolor quedara al lado de Axel , en eso podía ver como el Cubo que mantenía encerrado a los Yokai estaba rompiéndose y se vio como era la pelimorado Patchouli había lanzado el hechizo-

-Vaya no esperaba que se liberaran tan rápidamente…creo que los he subestimado….dice Inn con cierta sorpresa en su mirada –decía Inn mirando como los demás del Clan iban acercándose mientras se acomodaba los lentes simplemente murmuro- Axel….creo que es hora de una retirada…

-Jejeje al final ambos fallamos….somos Súper Desafortunados –decía Axel con una sonrisa mientras Inn aparecía un cuadro en su mano expandiéndose en un cubo cubriéndolo a él y a Axel para luego volver a empequeñecerse dejando ver que ya no estaban los dos miembros de Antitesis desapareciendo el Cubo-

-Naruto! –Decía Flandre alarmada mientras vieron a Naruto tirado en el suelo , solamente estaba exhausto pero se veía que había ganado la batalla , se podría decir que después de lo sucedido en el torneo esta era la primera batalla contra Antitesis que habían ganado-

-Itai…oigan..aún sigo algo adolorido con suerte pude ganar –decía Naruto siendo ayudado a levantarse por Meiling-

-Debo admitir que lograste un ligero avance…sobreviviste bien sin ninguna de nosotras…y eso es de alabarse –decía Remilia con los brazos cruzados y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- pero el infierno pasara después del festival para ti

-Eso solamente puso Pálido a Naruto , si con mucho esfuerzo pudo vencer a Axel no quería imaginarse en ese momento como seria enfrentar a Remilia después , lo cual hizo que Naruto perdiera la conciencia que le quedaba quedándose con los ojos en blanco mientras era Agitado por Flandre para que reaccionara-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En un salón donde estaba Inn al frente de una Pantalla que esta se encendió mostrando a Fate , y este miro tanto a Inn como a Axel siendo atendido por las heridas que tenía-

-Veo que la misión fue todo un fracaso o no Inn? –decía Fate con su clásica frialdad mientras Inn solamente sonrió levemente-

-Supongo que subestimaste a aquel chico…dice Inn con cierta gracia en su voz –decía el peli multicolor mientras en ese momento Fate se notaba una ceja arqueada podría decirse que ese comentario no le hacía mucha gracia a decir verdad-

-Hay que idear un nuevo plan a pesar de eso….ya logre aliarnos con alguien sumamente poderoso para los preparativos….de una u otra forma obtendremos la Sangre Scarlet para destruir la barrera que rodea Gensokyo…por el momento Axel descansa y Inn quiero verte lo más pronto posible –decía Fate fríamente mientras la Pantalla se apagaba , Axel solamente se Bufaba yéndose con las manos en los bolsillos a pesar de las vendas que tenía en distintas partes de su cuerpo ahora que estaba ligeramente recuperado podía moverse-

-Supongo que ese Chico…lo subestime un poco –decía Inn con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- pero parece que servirá en el futuro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Itte! Oigan no sean tan bruscas –decía Naruto un poco adolorido con varios vendajes cubriendo las cortadas que tenía por varias partes del cuerpo mientras tenía varias curitas en su rostro , fue un tratamiento de la Medico , Eirin, ella era una chica de al menos 16 años en apariencia cabello blanco y ojos negros , llevaba la clásica vestimenta de una enfermera descontando un short negro por debajo de su falda , el vestido de enfermera eran por un lado de color rojo y del otro de un color azul terminando el vestido con un gorro en su cabeza que estaba por buena suerte en el festival de Gensokyo-

-Oye no puedo curarte del todo si te mueves , Alguien me ayude a sujetarlo mientras le inyecto un tranquilizante…así no sentirás mas dolor mientras cicatrizan las heridas –decía Eirin sacando una Jeringa de considerable tamaño haciendo que el Rubio se pusiera pálido y saltara de la cama pasando a Eirin y saliendo del cuarto-

-NI MUERTO ME VAN A INYECTAR! –Decía Naruto corriendo mientras Eirin suspiro con algo de resignación mientras Naruto corría afuera del edificio adolorido pero justamente delante de él estaba Sakuya con una sonrisa amable- Sakuya-san me alegra verte , esa chica que dijeron que me iba a curar planea inyectarme algo malo!

-Por favor Naruto….vamos a que te inyecten…-decía Sakuya con unas cuerdas en la mano haciendo que todo el rostro de Naruto perdiera color y rápidamente antes de que Sakuya lo atrapara ahora solamente había una nube de polvo con su forma en ese momento Sakuya sonrió algo divertida- Parece que a pesar de estar herido sigue energético Naruto…pero por su propio bien…debo atraparlo –Decía la Maid de la Mansión Scarlet corriendo rápidamente a donde había ido Naruto-

-Pero dentro de un Jarrón en una tienda se abrió la tapa mostrando una cabellera rubia , Naruto había usado un Kage Bushin porque presintió que Sakuya trataría de llevarlo a donde estaba esa loca enfermera-

-Bien….ahora mientras no me encuentre con ninguna y no con esa enfermera…entonces estaré bien…aunque…debo admitir que ella es buena…mis heridas están cerradas creí que tomaría más tiempo pero aún me duelen , no me di cuenta que me costaba moverme pero si me acostumbro y permanezco inmóvil un rato tal vez pueda…

-Con que aquí estas escondías…-decía una voz conocida para Naruto miro al jarrón al lado de él , estaba saliendo de ese Meiling con una sonrisa despreocupada y con los ojos entrecerrados lo cual al mirarla Naruto empezó a sonreír al principio nervioso pero al mirarla creyó que no tenía intenciones de llevarlo con esa chica pero…- Si vienes pacíficamente no te dolerá tanto!

-Ahí se veía Naruto escapando como podía de su Maestra de Artes Marciales mientras la pelirroja tenia cuerdas listas para atar a Naruto-

-Que alguien me salve! –Gritaba Naruto corriendo a todo lo que podía dar , hasta que giro rápidamente hacia un rincón mientras Meiling cuando trato de girar se resbalo entrando en un tienda rompiendo varias cosas , era un tienda de muebles-

-Naruto al mirar que había perdido un momento a Meiling , solamente suspiro a pesar de que sus heridas gracias a los tratamientos de Eirin estaban curadas en su mayoría , aun sentía el dolor de estas pero decidió por el cansancio recostar su espalda sobre una pared, esperen un segundo! , estaba en medio de una calle…de donde rayos había llegado esa pared-

-El rubio salta rápidamente esquivando unas cadenas que salieron de esa pared , pero al ver que fallo atrapar a Naruto la pared desapareció y detrás de ella se encontraba la hechicera de la familia Scarlet , Patchouli , con su libro abierta mirando a Naruto con cierta seriedad pero también diversión al ver como Naruto escapaba-

-Ríndete…-decía Patchouli mientras de su mano apareció otro círculo mágico y de este salieron varias cadenas en dirección hacia Naruto mientras este solamente pudo correr a una dirección, cuando iba a corriendo alguien paso al frente de el-

-Lo siento Naruto-kun pero es por tu bien! –Decía Youmu que paso al frente del Camino del rubio pero este salto rápidamente por reacción pasando por arriba de la peliblanca , pero ella al no reaccionar rápidamente quedo atrapada por las cadenas ya que estas iban persiguiendo a Naruto por su espalda- Waaa!

-Estorbas…..Konpaku-san –decía lentamente Patchouli claramente fríamente mientras Youmu con una expresión de enfado algo exagerada le grita-

-Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras pero primero desátame! –Decía La Konpaku mientras Patchouli la llevaba arrastrando de mala gana para seguir a Naruto mientras Youmu se quejaba al no ser soltada , mientras oculto en una esquina apegado a la pared , respirando agitado y bastante nervioso , ya era ridículo!-

-Primero con suerte había escapado de Sakuya , Había logrado escabullirse de Meiling y ahora ha logrado esquivar a Patchouli y Youmu , que sigue? Cirno….al pensar en eso un escalofrió paso por la espalda del Rubio, solamente iba a caminar pero al tratar de moverse , noto que no se podía mover y sus pies habían quedado congelados –

-Te encontré Naru-Naru~ -Decía una voz infantil pero a la vez alegre , Naruto levanto la vista y vio Cirno con una sonrisa divertida flotando arriba de él , con las manos en su espalda en una posición como si hubiera esperado que Naruto llegara ahí , lentamente bajo hacia el suelo mirando a Naruto- Ahora podemos ir a llamar a Eirin…

-Pero ante el viento Helado que Generaba el Youki de Cirno , poco a poco Naruto sintió un frio en la nariz lo cual provoco que estornudara pero al hacer eso de alguna manera libero Mana y Youki juntos rompiendo el Hielo para la fortuna de Naruto pero ahí quedo pálido notando que al estornudar y liberar esa energía , la ropa de Cirno se hizo totalmente añicos , incluso la ropa interior , Cirno tardo unos segundos en reaccionar dándose cuenta como estaba y de la mirada del Naruto , lo cual la puso totalmente roja de la vergüenza-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA! –Grito a todo pulmón Cirno cubriéndose con sus brazos sus partes privadas mientras Naruto estaba ahora todo alarmado-

-C-c-c-c-Cirno…y—y-y-y-y-y-yo no vi nada! Te lo juro no vi nada! –Grito Naruto paralizado mirando a otro lado pero de repente empezó a sentir como los Youki de las chicas iban acercándose lo que quería decir que debía huir pero…pero…..ya tiene una idea- Ka-Kage Bushin No Jutsu! –Exclamo el rubio invocando a un Clon- Tu lleva a Cirno a un sitio donde pueda ponerse ropa nueva y no dejes que nadie te encuentre! Ok! –El Clon solamente sonrojado al igual que su invocador por la Peli azul desnuda , hizo un saludo militar y rápidamente cargo a la Hada de Hielo saliendo de ahí rápidamente, mientras El Original se dio cuenta de algo- POR QUE NO HIZE ESO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!? –Grito escandaloso Naruto al darse cuenta que pudo escaparse usando el Kage Bushin desde un principio pero antes de poder invocar a otros clones , Las chicas habían llegado junto con Eirin con una Jeringa de tamaño Elefante- Demasiado Tarde! A correr!

-Espera! –Gritaron las Chicas al unísono mientras volvió la persecución algo ridícula pero cómica-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya era el atardecer casi dando La noche mientras Naruto cayo cansando en el suelo bajo un árbol , al fin pudo perderlas incluso a esa loca de Eirin , en verdad Sakuya había traído a una amiga y medico bastante loca , le daban escalofríos las múltiples veces que trato de inyectarlo con esa jeringa para elefantes casi haciendo que un ligero tic empezara a mostrarse en uno de sus ojos mientras decidió cerrar los ojos un momento respirando algo más tranquilo pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos , noto alguien mirándolo , eran un parde ojos de color rojo , una cabellera dorada de la persona dueña de esos ojos , era Flandre , lo cual Naruto estaba ya cansando como para huir y incluso si lo hacía era inútil , en los juegos de atrapadas en Konoha , Flandre siempre la ganaba incluso con la agilidad había adquirido, no cree que pudiera ganarle-

-"Te rindes muy fácil , Baruto" –Combinando Baka con Naruto , ahora Kurama le hablaba así cada vez podía haciendo que Naruto entrecerrara los ojos , hace un momento en la persecución apoyo a las chicas en que lo ataran con cadenas y ahora dice que se rinde muy fácilmente , pareciera que por un lado ella lo torturaba simplemente por gusto-

_**(Aqui oigan el Ost de Bakemonogatari, Ohitoyoshi)**_

-Tranquilo no planeo llevarte con Eirin –decía Flandre sonriente mientras se sentaba al lado de Naruto, mientras este volvía a calmarse- Jejeje me sorprende que no te hayan atrapado aun…

-No creas que es fácil , en especial con Sakuya o Patchouli persiguiéndome…-decía Naruto quejoso poniendo sus manos en la cabeza tratando de recostarse mientras estaba tranquilamente por un momento hubo un silencio-

-Que pensando Naru-kun? –decía Flandre con curiosidad notando que Naruto no hablaba y más bien estaba tranquilo eso quería decir que estaba pensando en algo específico-

-Que…pues….a pesar del corto tiempo que estuve aquí…han pasado cosas realmente geniales….desde que te conocí...pensaba esto porque ya casi volveremos a la mansión , y sabes lo que significa eso..-decía Naruto algo serio pero a la vez despreocupado mientras Flandre se quedaba algo pensativa , era verdad , no importaba el enfrentamiento con Axel de las Bestias , Remilia no iba a cambiar la hora de su enfrentamiento , por eso ordeno que Eirin lo curara lo más rápido que pudiera con el mejor tratamiento aunque parecía más otra excusa de su amabilidad-

-Tienes miedo Naru-kun? –decía Flandre mirando al rubio y el un poco curioso de la pregunta de su amiga abrió uno de sus ojos mirándola mientras noto que ella tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro , era claro porque la pelea iba a ser sumamente difícil por parte de Naruto , Remilia no se podría comparar con los oponentes que él ha enfrentado hasta el momento , incluso podría decir que pelear con Fate podría llegar a ser más sencillo que pelear contra la pelo azul pero Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos formándose una sonrisa en su rostro-

-No….en un principio si estaba aterrado de la fuerza de Remilia y me entraron ganas de salir huyendo de la isla cuando llegaron los entrenamientos infernales –decía Naruto con una sonrisa divertida sin notarlo un Murciélago de pelaje rojo los observaba era uno de los Murciélagos de Remilia mirando y oyendo la conversación de Naruto y Flandre – Más de una vez , he tenido miedo en donde la opción de huir se presenta…pero yo sinceramente detesto retractarme de mi palabra o huir de un reto…al principio solamente lo hacía porque notaba que ella era muy molesta , arrogante y algo egocéntrica , Me enoja en ocasiones esa niña engreída –decía Naruto quejoso haciendo reír a Flandre y a Remilia que oía todo enojar- Pero sabes….mientras más tiempo he pasado con ustedes…más los he conocido a todos…sus alegrías , algunas cosas personales , algunas cosas que me han confiado , y otras que les he confiado a ustedes, sin llegar a notarlo, ustedes ya eran mis amigas y sin que me diera cuenta….todos ustedes se volvieron más que mis amigas…se volvieron parte importante de mi vida…-decía con serenidad sentándose en el pasto con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro-

-Flandre estaba un poco sonrojada ante lo que dijo Naruto pero sumamente feliz y Remilia estaba algo sorprendida por la actitud de Naruto-

-Además de esforzarme en luchar para Remilia…hay otro motivo…y fue cuando estuve de viaje con Meiling , vi como Fate casi hiere a Meiling y después los sucesos en el torneo en que hirieron a Cirno , para después saber algunas cosas malas que preferiría que no hubieran en mi…pero eso me da otro motivo…quiero hacerme más fuerte….quiero volverme fuerte…para protegerte a ti y a los demás….son lo más importante para mí..por eso luchare con todas mis fuerzas , incluso si mi cuerpo se desgasta , si mi alma se rompe , seguiré parado firme y luchare , hasta que pierda el aliento por protegerlas –decía Naruto mostrando su puño firme y sonriéndole a Flandre , que estaba sonrojada , pero realmente Feliz, realmente estaba conmovida por el rubio , mientras Naruto al ver como Flandre lo miraba fijamente sin notar el sonrojo en ella , entonces él se sonrojo de la vergüenza- Creo que hable de mas Jejeje –decía Naruto rascándose su cabeza con algo de pena haciendo reír un poco a la rubia, Kurama solamente hizo que el tuviera una descarga de nuevo , pero a pesar de eso con los brazos cruzados , la niña pelinegra dentro del sello de Naruto sonreía alegre , aunque se sentía celosa…gracias a esas personas que estaban a su alrededor , más que todo Flandre , había hecho que su Naruto madurara un poco y se viera un futuro brillante en él , lo cual le alegraba mucho a Kurama ver feliz al rubio después de mucho tiempo que había sufrido en Konoha , pero la Kyubi se sonroja totalmente al recordar el pensamiento de como menciono a Naruto como "Su" lo cual prefirió callar en eso -

-Remilia estaba sumamente conmovida al igual que su hermana , por un momento no pudo evitar mostrar un leve sonrojo en su rostro , al mirar la actitud de Naruto , eso había pasado múltiples veces cuando él era amistoso con ella-

-"Tonto humano" –Pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro Remilia , pero era una sonrisa cálida y amable antes de chasquear los dedos y con eso dio la orden de que el Murciélago volviera con ella, era mejor dejar de vigilar a ese humano , ya no tenía ganas de seguir viéndolo según ella , pero más bien….había visto suficiente para hacerla un poco feliz- No te dejare fácil que entres en el clan…estate preparado para nuestro combate….-Fue lo que dijo Remilia , pero Imaginar a Naruto como un miembro del Clan Scarlet , era algo que ya veía en su mente sin darse cuenta , ella también había cambiado por culpa de aquel niño que en un principio quería exterminar a toda costa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En eso Flandre solamente después de un momento callado abrazaba por la espalda a Naruto que estaba sentando pero lo sujeto con algo de fuerza-

-Em…Flan-chan? –decía Naruto un poco desconcertado pero de repente noto como una chica peliblanco con traje de enfermera rojo y azul estaba caminando hacia el rubio lentamente con una sonrisa leve pero muy tétrica en su rostro- Eh!? Dijiste que no planeabas llevarme con Eirin!

-Dije que no te llevaría pero no que no te mantendría mientras ella llegaba…es por tu bien Naru-kun –decía Flandre sujetándolo con fuerza mientras Eirin sacaba la jeringa haciendo que Naruto se pusiera pálido y no pudiera evitar decir algo que no fuera-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Digamos que después de ese día , Naruto desarrollo un Trauma a las Jeringas y algo parecido pasaba con las enfermeras con cabello blanco por culpa de Eirin , a pesar de eso la medicina de la Jeringa había hecho efecto haciendo que los dolores por las heridas de Naruto cesaran y cuando Naruto le quitaron las vendas no había ni siquiera rastro de la cicatriz en el cuerpo de Naruto mientras este aun así miraba con algo de enojo a Eirin por lo de la Jeringa-

-El festival a pesar de ser interrumpido volvió a abrirse para los Yokai , Naruto junto con las demás decidieron celebrar lo que podían , habiendo varios juegos que para la frustración de Naruto eran muy difíciles para él , pero como demostró Sakuya en un juego de darle al blanco fácil para algunos haciendo que Naruto quedara deprimido al ver que aún le faltaba mucho antes de siquiera alcanzar a su maestra-

-Esos dos días realmente fueron relajantes para Naruto y el Resto del Clan Scarlet, incluso Remilia se mostró entusiasta y feliz ante el festival , pero a pesar de eso…..Naruto sabía que iba a seguir después de eso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se veía en el Jardín de la Mansión Scarlet , una Fila de Sirvientas con varios cajas con el símbolo de la Cruz Roja , ósea Primeros Auxilios , junto a ellos estaban Meiling con una mirada seria , Patchouli sin su clásico libro leyéndolo , Cirno un poco preocupada y Flandre con confianza, mientras se ve lo que veían-

-Estaba Remilia con los Brazos cruzados por un lado del jardín con su clásica sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante , mostrándose como una digna líder del Clan Scarlet-

-Es tu ultima Oportunidad Ningen! Puedes huir y salir corriendo del miedo de esta Isla antes de comenzar con esta Masacre –decía Remilia dejando de cruzar los brazos mostrándose serena ahora y fría , notándose la intención de asesinar-

-Lo siento Remilia pero creo que ya es tarde para hacerme Arrepentir –decía Naruto con una sonrisa decidida en su rostro mientras se ponía en guardia , se veía a Sakuya entre ellos dos en el centro del Jardín que sería el campo de batalla- Estas listo Compañero? –Murmuraba Naruto a su Espada de Madera- Claramente ella Usara a Gugnir según lo que dijo Sakuya-san

-"Solamente no mueras mocoso" –Decía seriamente Shinku mientras Naruto solamente ampliaba su sonrisa-

-Voy a Ganar Dattebayo!

-Eso esta por verse Ningen…-Decía Remilia sonriendo también al parecer la Ansia de pelear se notaba en el aire , cuando Sakuya miro entre ellos solamente levanto la mano apuntando al cielo , solamente podía esperar que Naruto no muriera en el combate…o que su Ama no se propasara con el-

-Que esta pelea…..Comience! –Grito Sakuya y apenas bajo el brazo dando a señal que la pelea comenzó Naruto fue directamente contra Remilia llegando rápidamente al frente de ella mientras La vampiresa parecía saber que iba a hacer se movió rápidamente para darle un puñetazo a Naruto , Claramente en sus ojos…no había piedad en esta pelea-

_**Continuara….**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**(Ending-Minna no Peace)**_

_**-Hola a todos! Tiempo sin verlos , como están todo mis lectores X3 , bueno lo deje suspenso y el próximo capítulo terminara la segunda parte y ahí llegara a tener más influencia Antitesis en la tercera y cuarta parte de este Acto , aunque según mis ideas , las últimas dos partes serán cortas cada una a su manera y sinceramente quiero que por favor , esperen todo a su tiempo antes del Arco en Konoha**_

_**Por favor yo como escritor estoy ansioso por escribir cuando Naruto llegue a Konoha , pero también quiero profundizar cosas y también mostrar algo que sería conocido como "True Enemy" de este Fic que no no será Fate , No tampoco será Axel , Ni ninguno de los Antitesis Reclutados por Fate , que en el final del próximo capítulo , les mostrare los Heraldos de Antitesis , decidido , así que no se exasperen y disfruten leyendo como yo haciendo los capítulos , también quería dar un aviso , como saben y como publicare , habrá un nuevo fic , que será Crossover de Claymore y Naruto , según como yo lo vea , se enfocara más en un lado como del otro , y claramente hare como en este fic , que habrán personajes que harán más interesante el Crossover , pero estoy seguro de que ese Fic no será tan largo como este porque en este quiero desarrollarlo tanto como puedo, para mas informacion lean El CrossOver Claymore y Naruto "El Heraldo Dorado" **_

_**Ahora les hablare un poco sobre Axel , Axel para los que vieron Accel World sería la versión en este fic de Ash Roller , el Rival del Protagonista en un sentido extraño , por eso su peculiar actitud , también podemos ver como un Rokero Motociclista Punk capaz de romperte la madre al primer intento , pero que tiene un gran corazón y un gran sentido del honor , ósea como Un Grimmjow para ser más conocidos…solamente que será más amigable XDD**_

_**En fin oh al fin lo dije al fin los dije! Al fin no me paso nada…-ahí lo atropella un camión- tenía que hablar…. . bueno , bueno , ya no tengo nada más que decir por hoy…hasta la próxima amigos**_

_**Recuerden hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír , se despide el perdedor más fuerte de este plano existencial, Bye Bye Humanos Comunes!**_


	14. Juramento de Sangre

_**Capítulo 10: Juramento de Sangre**_

-El Clan Scarlet uno de los Clanes Sobrenaturales más poderosos entre las Razas de Vampiros , Rivalizando a los Bathory y a los Tepes en el tiempo actual , Este clan ha tenido un total de 7 generaciones con la actual Líder Remilia Scarlet , se le ha conocido este clan por formar leyendas entre ellos en los tiempos de la tercera y la sexta generación pero nuestra historia nos llevara a los Jardines de la Mansión Scarlet-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora que nos dirigimos a los Pacíficos Jardines….-

-Se ve una explosión de humo en el Jardín mientras se ve salir del humo a un rubio retrocediendo bastante usando sus manos y clavándolas en la tierra para detener el derrape al retroceder pero rápidamente dando una voltereta hacia atrás esquiva otro ataque de una silueta rápida pero poderosa que genera otra explosión de humo como si del puño de un gigante se tratara mientras Naruto estaba sorprendido-

-Apenas había iniciado el combate contra Remilia y él tenía un corte leve pero ligeramente sangrante en su hombro ante el primer ataque Remilia le había ganado en velocidad si no en precisión si no hubiera reaccionado probablemente estaría muerto o con una herida bastante fea en su cuerpo-

-Que pasa Humano no ibas a probar que eras digno de ser de mi Clan? –Decía Saliendo de la nube de humo Remilia con una sonrisa llena de arrogante en su rostro mientras se veía totalmente ilesa lo cual Naruto estaba pensando que no debía subestimarla ni siquiera estudiar la fuerza de Remilia o si no estaría muerto sin siquiera saber que le había pasado-

-"Mas te vale no reprimirte y esta pelea debes pelear con todo ya sea con cerebro , fuerza o técnicas , si no quieres perder ante esta engreída" –decía Kurama desde la mente de Naruto lo cual el rubio asiente desde un principio él sabía que esta pelea no sería fácil-

**-Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** –Grita Naruto haciendo un sello con sus manos haciendo aparecer rápidamente 20 clones de el mientras todos rápidamente fueron contra Remilia que ella ni siquiera se inmuto un poco , rápidamente cuando los Clones iban a darle un puño ella empezaba a golpearlos patearlos incluso con una fuerza sobrehumana los atravesaba como si nada , rápidamente los clones se estaba reduciendo , pero ante los ataques de Remilia extrañamente estallaban generando más humo del que deberían los clones haciendo una Nube de Humo hecha del Chakra del rubio , que poco a poco Remilia noto que había sido un truco de Naruto-

-Una leve silueta o sombra llega detrás de Remilia pero ella solamente libera un poco de su Yoki haciendo que literalmente todo el Humo se hiciera a un lado pero vio como el rubio trataba de golpearla por la espalda con la espada de madera pero ella la sujeta con rapidez y le da una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que Naruto volara a una distancia de ella pero rápidamente se incorpora y aterriza bastante bien en suelo-

-Ese truco es bastante bueno y tu técnica de sigilo ha mejorado gracias a Sakuya pero puedo sentirte a mil kilómetros de distancia , bajo mis alas , ojos , nariz , orejas y tacto puedo sentirte incluso aunque me toques…-Decía Remilia con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro mientras El rubio miraba la distancia que tenía entre ellos-

-Si no puedo con chakra…Entonces que tal esto!? **Tornado de Cuchillas de Viento!** –Decía Naruto clavando su espada de madera en el suelo mientras apuntaba la palma de su mano contra Remilia y sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color azul mientras de su mano salió una especie de tornado que iba directamente hacia Remilia , pero ella solamente con una sonrisa puso su mano en frente y una energía empezó a rodearla , rápidamente algo pareció a un viento violento rojo sale contra el huracán chocando haciendo que ambos se contrarresten pero no es todo , un círculo mágico de color rojo aparece detrás de Remilia y ella simplemente apunto con su dedo señalando al Rubio y rápidamente unas esferas de energía salieron disparadas hacia Naruto-

-"Cuidado!" –Dijo Shinku rápidamente Naruto contrarresto las esferas de energía destrozándolas a golpes con su espada de madera pero vio como Remilia había llegado disparada al frente de el con una pierna arriba y por instinto se movió atrás evadiendo solamente por Centímetros una patada de hacha de Remilia- "Ahora ataca!" –Naruto dando un giro en si trataba de atacar a Remilia con su espada de madera pero cuando lo hizo ella desapareció al frente suyo sorpréndelo-

-Donde se…-Ahí gira la mirada hasta la punta de su espada levantada y nota a Remilia parada en la espada de madera suya- Es endemoniadamente rápida y…-Ahí por instinto iba a saltar pero no llego a ser más rápido que la peli azul que le dio un fuerte golpe en el mentón haciendo que el retrocediera- Y Diabólicamente fuerte…-decía Naruto con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios mientras se lo limpiaba-

-Hora de jugar…-Dijo una sonriente Remilia mientras otros dos círculos mágicos apareciendo en las palmas de sus manos apuntando al Rubio lo cual Naruto estaba esperando pero Shinku detecto el tipo de magia que iba a usar Remilia-

-"MOCOSO LARGATE DE AHÍ , SERAS CENIZAS SI NO TE MUEVES" –Naruto se sorprendió por la reacción de Shinku pero noto como una especie de llamarada salía de las manos de Remilia que luego se formó las llamas como serpientes de fuego en dirección hacia el-

-Las serpientes estallan en una explosión de llamas donde estaba parado Naruto , Remilia creía que había terminado pero vio como Naruto había saltado de entre el humo de la explosión hacia el con ligeras marcas de quemaduras rápidamente noto como de la mano del rubio apunto con su palma hacia Remilia-

-La magia de Aire es inútil contra mi Ningen –decía Remilia orgullosa pero Naruto estaba aún apuntándola y el aire parecía reunirse en la palma de su mano formando una especie de esfera de aire comprimido que por dentro de ella habían remolinos girando a gran velocidad-

-**Bomba de Aire!** –Grito Naruto y la esfera salió disparada de la mano de Naruto hacia Remilia que ella iba detenerla pero rápidamente reacciono saltando para atrás esquivando la esfera de aire y donde había caído la esfera de aire estallo expandiéndose hasta alcanzar un ligero tamaño considerable antes de estallar por el Mana reunido, pero no termino así una espada de madera salió del humo y fue directo hacia Remilia disparada lo cual ella sorprendida simplemente salto para atrás-

-Del Humo creada por esa Explosión , salió Naruto tomando a Shinku con su mano yendo a un ataque directo hacia Remilia pero ella con una sonrisa un poco desquiciada se movió más rápidamente que Naruto golpeando el pecho de este con la punta de sus dedos para luego atravesarlo con su mano , sorprendiendo a todos , pero ese Naruto sonreía antes de estallar en una explosión de humo para el Desconcierto de Remilia el Original había llegado durante la explosión del clon , su puño estaba rodeándolo una considerable cantidad de Youki y se movió rápidamente contra ella-** Kaze Anake**! –Estuvo a punto de darle un fuerte puñetazo pero fue detenido por la mano de Remilia haciendo que el impacto dispersara el humo, rápidamente Naruto tomando su espada de madera retrocede rápidamente volviendo a estar a una distancia segura de Remilia-

-Debo Admitir que eso me sorprendió Ningen…si no fuera más lenta tal vez ese truco haya funcionado , debo admitir que no has perdido el tiempo al estar viviendo en mi Mansión…pero los Juegos han terminado –Decía Remilia mientras en su mano reunía energía de color rojizo al principio pareciendo una esfera pero luego empezó a alargarse formando poco a poco una gran lanza de color rojo con un extremo simple y el otro extremo parecía una lanza perteneciente a un demonio , al terminar de formarse rápidamente se tornó de un color rojo más oscuro como si se cristalizaba-

-Esa es…! –Dijo impresionada Meiling al ver que su Maestra había sacado una de sus armas más poderosas-

-Gugnir…-Murmuro Flandre preocupada mientras Naruto se encontraba ahora bastante nervioso pero firme-

-Oye Shinku…tú crees que podemos contra esa cosa….digo…según Sakuya esa arma era realmente peligrosa y en manos de Remilia…es algo feo para nosotros –Murmuro Naruto poniéndose en guardia con Shinku-

-"Quieres que seamos Sincero….nos va a joder completitos!...pero ahora que estamos jodidos qué más podemos hacer que luchar hasta el final Compañero!" –Decía Shinku a la vez asustado y animado mientras Naruto sonríe cerrando los ojos un momento y sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos con su pupila rasgada- "Tu limite es de 10 minutos crees poder con solamente eso?" –Decía Shinku animado-

-No…pero al menos le daré un golpe! –Después de decir eso , Naruto fue corriendo hacia Remilia atacando un corte vertical con Shinku que fue bloqueada fácilmente con la punta de la lanza de Remilia-

-Eres o muy valiente o muy tonto en no rendirte después de ver mi Gugnir…Conoce tu lugar Ningen! –Ahí ella ataco rápidamente con su lanza , parecía una lanza hecha de papel ya que Remilia la podía usar tan fácilmente y rápidamente como un bastón , casi de manera acrobática , mientras Naruto atacaba como podía desesperadamente contra Remilia poniendo Youki y usando su sangre Vampírica podía verse que ambos estaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo parejos o más bien Remilia estaba luchando de esa manera-

-Naruto atacaba diagonalmente Remilia solamente usaba la parte de bastón de su lanza bloqueando y desviando los ataques de la espada de Naruto , mientras la última vez que Naruto trato de atacar verticalmente hacia la peli azul , ella hizo fuerza en la parte de la bastón de su lanza haciendo que Naruto retrocediera como si hubiera golpeado metal muy duro pero luego tratar de hacerla una estocada con su lanza haciendo que Naruto retrocediera pero Remilia parecía ya no querer jugar-

-**Signo Oscuro , Inframundo Escarlata!** –Decía Remilia alertando a todas las chicas , eso quería decir que su ama había dejado de jugar ahora estaba luchando seriamente mientras pensaban eso un circulo rojizo apareció en la punta de la lanza de Remilia y el cielo empezaba a tonarse oscuro y rojizo , mientras del circulo salía disparada varias energías del tamaño de dagas yendo directamente hacia Naruto mientras rápidamente las esquivaba algunas logrando cortarle ligeramente sin daños serios- Eres un hueso duro de roer Ningen…! –Decía Remilia mientras apuntaba su lanza ahora ella estaba flotando en el cielo a ligera altura mientras apuntaba a Naruto- **Disparo Escarlata**! –Decía Remilia y se formaba esferas de energía de un tamaño más o menos la mitad de Remilia saliendo disparadas hacia Naruto una tras otra , como un cañón que se recargada automáticamente-

**-Bomba de Aire!** –Dijo Naruto apuntando su mano disparando esferas más pequeñas que la que utilizo la última vez contra Remilia pero al estallar contrarrestaron los ataques de Remilia pero por poco claramente ella aún estaba controlándose , eso asustaba a Naruto , si eso era su poder controlándose al no controlarse , el ya estaría muerto sin su sangre de Vampiro, pero no podía perder tiempo , solamente le quedaban dos minutos de usar su sangre antes de que empezara a afectarlo-

-Eres muy caprichoso Ningen….porque simplemente no te rindes! Y terminamos con los juegos de ahora! –Ahí Remilia se volvía un murciélago no por debilidad si no ella se movía rápidamente mientras de sus alas al moverse por encima de Naruto salían esferas de fuego que Naruto decidió aprovechar-

**-Misiles de Huracán**! –Decía Naruto de su mano salía varios torpedos de aire que se unían a las bolas de fuego no solo contrarrestándolas si no fortaleciéndose volviéndose torbellinos de fuego mientras a solo centímetros de la Murciélago pero cuando estuvieron a punto de tocarla ella se movió rápidamente esquivándolas y volviendo a su forma normal-

-Es hora de quitarte ese Orgullo Ningen….-Decía Remilia mientras su lanza volvía a brillar de un color rojizo y parecía liberar más Energía alarmando tanto a Flandre pero Sakuya un poco sorprendida y asustada dijo-

-Patchouli barrera va a usar a Gugnir ahora! –Decía Sakuya mientras Patchouli formo una barrera pero tratando de controlarse de sacar a Naruto de la trayectoria de Gugnir mientras Flandre iba a decir algo el Grita-

-Es nuestra pelea…no interfieran sin importar que! –Grito Naruto haciendo que Flandre solamente estuviera preocupada mientras Remilia tomo su lanza y retrocediendo un poco la lanzo rápidamente hacia la dirección de Naruto que uso sus "Pies Aéreos" para saltar tan alto como pudo pero cuando la Lanza toco el suelo estallo de energía tanto que la onda expansiva golpeo a Naruto mientras Patchouli Cubría la mansión para que no fuera destruida por el poder de su amiga-

-Después del impacto de Gugnir en el suelo solamente se veía humo en el todo el campo de Batalla mientras Remilia que estaba flotando bajaba hacia el suelo solamente vio como Naruto a duras penas había escapado de la explosión pero no ileso , ese impacto con la onda expansiva lo había golpeado bastante y la energía lo había dañado un poco estaba lastimado si no fuera por su rápida reacción estaría muerto-

-Cada vez eres más sorprendente Ningen….pero la pelea ya termino…puedo notar…que ya usaste todas tus energías…y apenas puedes ponerte de pie después de esa técnica –decía Remilia seriamente mientras se acercaba caminando hacia el rubio mientras Gugnir que estaba clavada en el suelo desaparecía- Perdiste….

-No he perdido! –Grito Naruto sorprendiendo a todos mientras se ponía de pie tambaleante , el uso de la energías los golpes y esa técnica altamente destructiva , claramente Remilia tenía razón pero él no parecía querer rendirse- Aun puedo pelear…Dattebayo! –Grito Naruto yendo contra Remilia pero ella le da una fuerte patada en la cadera al rubio haciendo que el caiga en el suelo-

-No ves que estas todo agotado ni siquiera puedes empuñar su espada bien! –Dijo Remilia pero sorprendentemente Naruto se puso de pie con Shinku en mano-

-Y que con eso….aun puedo luchar! –Decía Naruto yendo contra Remilia de nuevo pero recibió otro golpe de ella , pero esta vez solamente retrocedió un poco sin caer yendo contra ella , y recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre y luego un fuerte golpe en el mentón que trato de bloquear con Shinku pero su espada salió volando hacia un lado y el recibió el golpe pero aún seguía de pie- Eso…es todo….Remilia…-Decía Naruto tratando de Golpear a Remilia pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que el cayera pero poco segundos el volvió a levantarse-

-Todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas pero aun así querían ir a ayudar pero al notar que el rubio no iba a parar-

-Él no puede seguir , debe detener esto! –Decía Youmu a Patchouli que había puesto la barrera-

-Naru-Naru no puede combatir más….a este paso él va….él va…-decía Cirno muy preocupada pero ahí Flandre habla en tono alto-

-Naruto no va a perder…por eso…no debemos detenerlo….-decía Flandre callando a las demás pero en ese momento se veía a ella apretando sus puños con fuerza mirando como Naruto a pesar de estar casi inconsciente seguía poniéndose de pie-

-Por qué no te rindes de una vez…ya diste todo en esta batalla….simplemente cae! –Le gritaba Remilia ahora no era ni una voz seria casi se notaba una ligera preocupación mientras Naruto con varios moretones en el rostro solamente estaba con una mirada fija hacia Remilia-

-Yo no voy…..a retroceder…..Dattebayo…-Murmuro la cansando pero determinada voz de Naruto yendo directamente contra Remilia volviendo a ser golpeado pero él no se detuvo y trato de golpearla pero ella lo sujeta del brazo torciéndolo un poco haciendo que Naruto se arrodille pero él no parecía con la intención de rendirse-

-"Por qué…ríndete ya…..vas a terminar muerto….si sigue este combate"….-Eran los pensamientos de la Peli azul pero eso no era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer….porque simplemente no lo eliminaba de una vez…porque….le temblaba la mano ahora que lo golpeaba…era una extraña sensación…dolor , angustia- Ya detente…no ves que vas a morir! –Grita Remilia mientras Naruto sonreía un poco-

-Lo siento pero….yo no soy de los que se rinden incluso si es algo suicida….seguiré hasta ganar…-decía Naruto caminando hacia Remilia mientras ella estaba confundida….porque se sentía así…era la lastima hacia ese humano…lastima hacia ese estúpido humano que no se dignaba a perder….porque….que lo motivaba a seguir a pesar de que todo era inútil….-

-Ya ríndete de una buena vez! –Decía Remilia iba a mandarlo a volar con un fuerte puñetazo pero en un tambaleo Naruto termina esquivando el golpe por centímetros mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban solamente le dio un golpe , ya no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse , el dolor que sentí en su cuerpo era muy intenso a tal punto en que podía sentir huesos rotos , la sangre de vampiro y el exceso de uso de Chakra y Mana lo habían agotado , ese golpe fue débil…muy débil…demasiado débil….pero con gran importancia-

-El puño de Naruto estaba pegando a la mejilla de Remilia…..la había tocado…moribundo y herido a mas no poder….pero lo había logrado-

-Un…golpe….-Decía Naruto con la mirada perdida casi borrosa cayendo pero nunca sintió el suelo , sintió como alguien lo sujetaba lo último que vio fue….una leve color azul que dijo-

-Lo lograste…Naruto….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un mundo sin Ramen no! –Decía Naruto gritando y saltando de la cama pero ahí siente un ligero dolor en el cuerpo en todo el cuerpo y nota que esta vendado en la mayor parte de su cuerpo casi por broma parecía una momia- Que….rayos paso…?

-"En verdad eres un idiota….ir a lo loco…contra alguien demasiado fuerte de lo que podías manejar….eres un demente total mocoso" –Decía la voz de Shinku , el rubio giro la mirada observando a su espada que estaba apoyada en un muro- "Sin embargo…..lo lograste bien Compañero" –Parecía felicitarlo su espada-

-"Eres un demente total! Sabes lo muerta de preocupación que estuve por ver que casi te mueres contra esa vampiresa eres un imbécil suicida…Baka Baka Baka!" –Grito Kurama regañando a Naruto el cual al oír los gritos de ella solamente sintió una ligera calidez- "Je! No es que me haya preocupado por ti ni nada de eso…ni es que haya tratado de curarte en todo este tiempo….es solo que…..bueno…."

-"Ella estuvo preocupada por ti casi parece una linda hermana menor" –decía Shinku divertido solamente escuchando un "CALLATE" por parte de Kurama lo cual Naruto miro su puño recordando que había llegado contra Remilia casi al borde de perder la conciencia haciendo que tocara su piel , sintió su puño tocar la piel de ella-

-Entonces lo logre…lo logre! Lo logre Dattebayo! –Decía Animadamente apunto de pararse peor noto un ligero dolor en todo su cuerpo haciendo que el quedara paralizado en la cama- Dios…..pero Remilia es una monstruo….no importa cuando trataba de enfrentarla si comparamos ella con cualquiera a quien me he enfrentado es algo estúpido…ella es más temible que cualquier criatura que haya visto….a pesar de su mala actitud…es una gran luchadora…aunque tal vez sea mi imaginación pero creo que fue ella la que me ayudo a no caerme Jejejeje

-"No fue tu imaginación chico….y por cierto…deberías mirar a tu otro lado" –Naruto estaba confundido por eso último que dijo Shinku lo cual El giro y quedo paralizado notando la mirada fría de un parde ojos de color sangre , estaba sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados la gran Demonio Carmesí Remilia , con una ligera vena en la cabeza-

-A quien llamaste monstruo tarado? –Decía ella y un golpe seco sonó Naruto estaba en la cama con un chichón en la cabeza casi su alma saliéndose de su cuerpo hasta que por una descarga por parte de Kurama hizo que volviera en si- Veo que despertaste bien , Por un momento creí que eras un debilucho que no duro más a pesar de haber ganado has estado una semana ahí tirado en esa cama

-Una semana! No me había pasado desde el Torneo! Demonios debo dejar de quedarme inconsciente –decía Inquieto Naruto pero de nuevo un quejido de dolor salió de el-

-Ya deja de ser imbécil y acuéstate , estas todo herido a pesar de la medicina especial de Eirin Humano Estúpido –decía Remilia de un jalón volvía a recostar a Naruto lo cual ella al notar que cuando lo jalo y empujo en la cama quedo cerca de el por accidente se sonrojo un poco y se alejó rápidamente cruzando los brazos-

A propósito…..como estuve…? –Decía Naruto mirando a Remilia mientras estaba recostado mientras ella lo mira fríamente haciendo que al rubio le diera un escalofrió-

-Lo hiciste bastante lamentable casi diste pena en esa pelea –decía Remilia fríamente haciendo que el rubio pensara lo peor pero entonces la peli azul sonreía un poco- pero ahora tendrás más tiempo para poder mejorar eso con nosotros….lo lograste Naruto…-decía Remilia mirando con cierta felicidad al Rubio que había logrado a pesar de haber casi recibido el impacto de Gugnir había sobrevivido y logrado tan siquiera darle un golpe- Déjame decirte….que Felicidades Naruto...

-Gracias Remilia-chan! –Decía Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Remilia rápidamente se había avergonzado por eso pero rápidamente su rostro paso a uno de enojo-

-Es Sama! Desde hoy me llamaras Remilia-sama , así que muestra respeto Estúpido Humano –decía Remilia gritándola enojada al Rubio mientras el sonriente le respondió-

-Claro Remilia-chan –Casi pareciera tentar a la muerte Naruto aunque algo así había pasado hace algún tiempo casi lo mismo con cierta Bijuu de nueve colas- Por cierto….que hacías aquí? Digo…tu normalmente estás en tu habitación y no es como si estuvieras preocupada por mi o sí? –Casi pareciera que Naruto tuviera un sexto sentido que lo hacía atinar cuando se equivocaba , Remilia había estado tan preocupada por el como Flandre aunque ella no lo mostraba de forma evidente…mucho-

-CLARO QUE NO NINGEN BAKA , solamente es que Flandre ha estado cuidándote por más de 5 días y claramente ella a pesar de ser una vampiro como yo ella se cansa , así que yo vine a reemplazarla…..no te atrevas a pensar en otra cosa estúpido humano o te matare aquí mismo –decía Remilia rápidamente tratando de que no se notara el sonrojo de su rostro mientras Naruto rio un poco divertido-

-Gracias Remilia-chan –Dijo Naruto haciendo que Remilia lo volviera a gritar-

-ES REMILIA-SAMA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Las Heridas de Naruto rápidamente habían sanado aunque no del todo podía moverse de nuevo cuando quisiera , Cada una de las miembros de la Mansión se alegraron del despertar del Rubio y que ahora técnicamente era un miembro del Clan pero aún faltaba una ceremonia de iniciación después de cumplir con el reto que había hecho contra Remilia-

-Aunque claramente su uniforme de combate ahora estaba hecho añicos por la pelea , por lo cual Patchouli decidió hacerle uno nuevo antes de la ceremonia y a pesar de que ya podía moverse aún tenía que estar en cama en mayoría del tiempo , siendo acompañado normalmente por Cirno o Flandre , en ocasiones iba a Patchouli a Jugar con el uno que otro juego en el cual si era más de dos jugadores se incluían Flandre o Cirno , Sakuya venía a cambiarle los vendajes lo cual en muchas ocasiones hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso , Sakuya a pesar de ser la más seria sin duda era la que más lo acosaba y torturaba en ocasiones las hormonas de él , Youmu siempre en ocasiones se quedaba a dormida a su lado mientras hablaban o cuando Naruto tomaba una siesta-

-Flandre cada vez era más apegada a Naruto , ahora que Remilia lo había dejado entrar en el clan ya estaba más tranquila pero cada vez se volvió un poco posesiva por su "Amigo" hacia las demás lo cual hizo que las demás empezaran a estar más cerca de él , pareciera que Koa era la única que iba que todas parecían usar como peón para acercarse a Naruto , incluso Remilia, ella la única que no parecía tener más que Amistad con Naruto lo cual simplemente hablaban tranquilamente-

-Había pasado otra Semana en la que Naruto ya se encontraba recuperado , ahora él estaba en frente del gran Salón del cuarto con una especie de traje que había arreglado Sakuya para el tomándole las medidas con un extraño emblema en la espalda del Traje , era un circulo con un pentagrama de seis puntas rojizo en el centro de esta se veía el Lævateinn retorcida en el centro del circulo por encima del pentagrama mientras lo atravesaba la lanza Gugnir por un lado del círculo se veía una ala parecida a la de Flandre y por el otro se veía una ala de Murciélago parecida a la de Remilia , ese era el emblema de los Scarlet diseñado por Remilia-

-Bien…-Decía abriendo la puerta entrando al gran Salón del Trono , donde se veía que desde la puerta comenzaba un alfombra roja hacia el trono , por un lado se veía Patchouli , Sakuya por el otro se veía a Cirno y Meiling , a los lados del Trono se podía ver paradas a Flandre y Youmu sentada en él estaba la Ama de la Mansión Remilia , claramente estaban presente la mayoría de las sirvientas Hadas que estaban observando alegres, cuando Naruto empezó caminar hasta llegar al frente de las escaleras que llevaban al trono , Remilia simplemente bajo caminando hasta el frente de el-

-Naruto Uzumaki…Has probado tu valía ante nosotros y ante ti mismo…desde que llegaste aquí has enfrentado reto tras reto mostrando que eres de valor para nosotros el Clan Scarlet , desde este día comenzara tu vida no como un miembro de tu antigua familia…no como un alguien que llego anteriormente en el clan…..Hoy serás miembro de este Clan , Servirás y Lucharas por el Clan , Lo defenderás aunque eso te cueste la vida…-Decía Remilia haciendo aparecer al frente de Naruto una especie de Copa de color rojo lujosa con joyas incrustadas- Desde Hoy Harás un Juramento de sangre en el que si traicionas al clan el castigo final será la muerte….-Ahí le da una daga- Si viertes tu sangre en esta copa…..tu vida será ligada a nosotros….estas dispuesto a seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que te he advertido…

-Naruto tomo la daga mirando el reflejo de el en ella mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en el-

-Ustedes…me dieron un lugar donde puedo llamar Hogar….Ustedes se han vuelto algo más importante que simples amigos….Yo juro Protegerlas a ustedes….al Clan …Proteger de todos los que Amenacen a los Scarlet aunque me cueste la vida….sin importar que….ya sea en las buenas o en las malas…seguiré a su lado….y los protegeré a todos ustedes! –Decía Naruto antes de hacerse un corte en la palma de su mano con la daga mientras la sangre de su mano fluía rápidamente y caía en la copa , cuando la primeras gotas de sangre cayeron en la copa estas se evaporaron como si la copa estuviera a una temperatura realmente alta , la herida en la palma de Naruto parecía cerrarse con los bordes parecían quemarse y cerrar las herida sin dejar cicatriz , Naruto sintió un ardor en su mano mientras el emblema del Clan se empezaba a formarse en su mano , el circulo se formaba de la nada mientras brillaba , hasta que termino y dejo de brillar mostrando un tatuaje rojizo en su mano con el mismo símbolo que en la espalda de su traje-

-De ahora en Adelante…Eres uno de nosotros! –Ahí Flandre empezaba a aplaudir mientras todas siguieron el ejemplo de ella sonriendo alegremente y cada una de las sirvientas del clan empezaba a aplaudir alegremente mientras Naruto miraba la marca del Clan con orgullo sonriendo alegremente-

-"Que pasa Naruto?" –Decía Kurama notando los pensamientos de Naruto algo extrañada mientras Naruto mentalmente le respondió-

-"Nada solamente que….así se debe sentir ser reconocido…en verdad…es una buena sensación" –Pensaba Naruto lo cual Kurama sonrió aplaudiendo también como el resto mientras Shinku que estaba en la funda de su portador parecía callado pero estaba recordando estaba seguro que vio eso en alguna parte , o algo parecido-

-Esto merece una celebración –decía Meiling alegre mientras Cirno la apoyaba-

-Eso es verdad…creo que deberíamos empezar a preparar un boquete para el día de hoy , y parece que incluiré Ramen en esto –decía Sakuya sonriendo notando la mirada soñadora de Naruto al mirar a la Maid mientras Patchouli sonreía-

-Ayudare a preparar algunos Regalos…-decía Patchouli con una sonrisa en su rostro al lado de Naruto , su maestra siempre callada pero a la vez amable-

-Naru-Naru voy a hacerte algo especial –decía Cirno sonriendo divertida mientras estaba pensando en una escultura de Nieve era perfecta-

-Nada es más perfecto que una buena comida China preparare algo especial –decía Meiling acompañando a Sakuya mientras las sirvientas Hadas iban a preparar todo para una celebración-

-Yo me quedare cuidando a Naru-kun –decía Flandre abrazando por la espalda al rubio haciendo que todos la miraran mientras Youmu jalaba de un brazo a Naruto apartándola un poco-

-No es necesario Flandre-san…yo después de todo soy la Guardiana de Naruto, porque no vas a ayudar con las demás cosas? –decía Youmu con una sonrisa algo tétrica en su rostro pero ambas fueron apartadas del Rubio por una Peli azul-

-Nada de eso…ahora todos ustedes vamos a hacer preparativos….incluso tu…Lacayo –decía Remilia con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Naruto mientras el rubio miro alrededor de él notando que se refería a el- Claramente me refiero a ti…así que comienza trabajar como un miembro del clan y ahora eres mi Lacayo….así que deberás comenzar a trabajar como los demás….oíste? Ningen! –Decía Remilia haciendo que tanto Flandre como Youmu estuvieran mirándola sorprendida-

-Naruto las miraba pero sonreía algo divertido-

-Ok Remilia-chan –decía Naruto molestando a Remilia como siempre para sonrojarla mientras iba con las demás, al final todo parecía ir bien pero…..algo iba a suceder y muy pronto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En un Salón Oscuro en otro lugar de Gensokyo-

-Parece que todos estamos Reunidos aquí….-decía una voz serena entre las sombras lo único que se podía ver de él era al parecer tenía una especie de máscara de hierro con ligeras rayas verticales dejando a la vista ligeros rastros de su rostro , sus ojos brillaban de color Morado-

-Qué hay de Walter-san? El no debería venir con nosotros? –decía una voz joven de esta solamente podía ver un cuerno sobresaliendo del cabello de este-

-Que pasa Teuffel? Acaso estas preocupado por tu Maestro , si él pudo fácilmente rivalizar a Raiser no creo que muera tan fácilmente buscando a ese Sacerdote –decía una voz calmada más bien divertida y juguetona-

-Debería hablar por ti mismo Ejecutor –decía una sombra parecida a la Axel-

-Lo dice aquel que termino perdiendo contra el Siervo de los Scarlet , no fuiste más que deshonra para Fate-sama –decía una voz femenina cruzando los brazos-

-L-lo deje ganar además podía darle una paliza si Inn no hubiera perdido el efecto de el –Decía Axel con cierto enojo- Además Tú no has sido muy Útil Homura

-Quieres probar tu suerte Quimera –decía la voz femenina mientras de su puño se formaba una especie de flama-

-Ustedes dos….dejen de molestar….Fate-sama se va a enojar si ustedes siguen –decía otra voz femenina un poco más sumisa pero eso hizo callar a ambos-

-Jejeje bien hecho en callarlos Saika –decía una voz infantil con cierta diversión-

-Aunque hubiera sido más divertido verlos pelearse mutuamente –decía una última voz femenina pero esta se veía un ojo rojizo lleno de ganas de asesinar y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro-

-No esperaba más de la heredera de los Tepes

-Parece que todos se han reunido –decía una voz fría y que se oía por todo el salón mientras se vio una luz iluminando a Fate junto a su lado estaba Inn y otro lado Selim en su forma de niño- Ahora que todos estamos reunidos podemos dar inicio a los movimientos de Antitesis….pronto llegara la hora de tomar la sangre de los Scarlet…para destruir la barrera entre Gensokyo y el mundo exterior…así los Yokais abrirán los ojos…así verán lo que son los humanos….y así podremos comenzar el fin del reino de los Humanos! –Decía Fate mientras todos los del Salón sonreían cada uno en alguna parte de su cuerpo estaba el símbolo de Antitesis grabado claramente una pelea iba a comenzar pronto en Gensokyo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_-Hola me salió corto este capítulo XDDDDD pero no no ha acabado el acto apenas vamos por la mitad…..que como dije Antitesis será el enemigo del primer Acto y por eso aún no vamos al arco de Konoha , vamos sé que es largo el fic pero quiero desarrollarlo tanto como puedo por eso amigos míos , pareciera que están leyendo una Novela Ligera en que se basan los Animes XDDDD_**

**_-Bueno La bomba de Aire podria ser una variacion del Rasengan pero que se puede disparar y causa un efecto de impacto mas debil pero igual de efectivo , aunque se puede repetir y lanzarse mas rapido al empequeñecer el Mana , si se usa mucho se ve que no agota al Rubio_**

**_-Y pronto veremos a todos los Miembros de Antitesis pero el proximo Cap a va a ser uno de comedia y casi relleno pero les aseguro que le gustara , y ademas aqui les doy el titulo para que piensen "24 horas como Esclavo" sera corto tal vez o largo quien sabe_**


	15. 24 horas como Esclavo?

_**Capitulo 11: 24 horas como Esclavo?!**_

-Naruto Sírveme él Te –decía Remilia sentada tranquilamente , ambos estaban en un salón completamente lujoso mientras Naruto estaba con un traje elegante que era un Smoking , dándole la apariencia de un Mayordomo a pesar de su edad le servía él te a Remilia con cuidado para no derramar una gota , Ahí Remilia tomo la Taza y le dio un sorbo- Nada mal…pero deberás esforzarte mas –decía Remilia con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Es un gusto servirle –decía Naruto educadamente aunque por dentro estaba exhausto desde varias órdenes de buscar cosas hasta hacerle comidas que terminaban casi en una explosión para él , eran las que daba ese día pero quieren saber porque nuestro querido y a veces odiado protagonista termino en esa situación , pues volvamos mañana una día después de la Iniciación de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eh?! –Naruto estaba sin hablar y muy sorprendido pero Remilia estaba con una sonrisa , Cirno, Youmu y Flandre estaban totalmente idas mientras Sakuya tenía un ligero temblor en uno de sus ojos casi como quisiera un Tic , mientras Meiling y Patchouli estaban algo serias pero con una ligera mirada de resignación- Me lo repiten de nuevo…?

-A pesar de que ya eres un miembro honorario debes hacer una prueba más para dar cuenta en que ya eres un miembro de nuestro Clan y eso es….ser mi Esclavo por al menos un día entero , eso cuenta con la noche –decía Remilia señalando a Naruto mientras él estaba con una mirada totalmente en shock-

-Era lo que me temía….aunque es algo injusto…también nosotras hicimos esa prueba –decía Meiling con una cierta sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras miraba a Cirno y , Sakuya a pesar de ser la sirvienta líder , Meiling cuando se unieron tuvieron que hacer esa misma "Segunda parte" de la Iniciación Cirno a pesar de su actitud torpe eran tan servicial como cualquiera de las demás Sirvientas Hadas de la Mansión y Meiling ni se diga que era bastante buena antes de la llega de Sakuya de tal manera en que era la Sirvienta Líder , Flandre al ser hermana y Patchouli al ser amiga profunda de Remilia ninguna de las dos tuvieron que hacer la Prueba , Youmu al ser una Guardiana de Naruto y con una petición del Calibre de la guía de las Almas del Inframundo, durante la llegada al Underworld antes de ir a parar con el Juicio de ir al Infierno o al Cielo, no debía hacerle esa prueba pero con Naruto era diferente-

-Así que tendrás que cumplir todos mis Caprichos y todos mis deseos….Ningen –decía Remilia con un cierto tono suave haciendo que Naruto le dieran escalofríos y todas las demás igual quedaran con escalofríos , nada bueno iba a venir de eso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Suéltenme! –Decía Youmu siendo cargada sobre el Hombro de Sakuya mientras Flandre y Cirno eran cargadas por Meiling mientras Patchouli les seguía- No podemos dejar solos a Remilia y Naruto , quien sabe qué clase de ordenes le dará a Naruto…-decía Youmu espantada con una imagen mental de Remilia pisando la espalda de Naruto y el lastimado con su traje de Mayordomo-

-Mi hermana no sabe ni limitarse…Naruto podría ser lastimado con una de esas órdenes –decía Flandre con al igual que Youmu otra imagen , esta era Naruto encadenado bajando lentamente hacia una Piscina llena de Tiburones-

-Naru Naru es inocente a pesar de estar con nosotras mucho tiempo y Remilia ha leído libros con "Ese" tipo de contenido….y si le pidiera….ordenes….como…..esa! , Cirno se preocupa bastante por la Lujuria de Remilia! –Decía Cirno espantando mientras eso hizo que Sakuya ensombreciera la mirada un poco y dejo en Shock tanto a Meiling como a Patchouli-

Y rápidamente se imaginaron la Escena-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-(Escena hecha de la Imaginación de las Chicas)-

-Remilia-sama usted me pidió venir a su habitación, Necesita algo…-decía Naruto inocente mientras Remilia se acerca a él y le da una patada en el estómago pero no tan fuerte solamente lo suficiente para empujarlo contra un Mueble y cuando Naruto estaba sentando en el Mueble y se iba a levantar Remilia se puso encima de ella-

-Jejeje….Hoy eres mi Esclavo….así que deberás cumplir cada Orden que yo quiera…incluso….-Decía Remilia con una sonrisa maléfica acercándose al rostro del rubio , con sus labios apunto de tocarse, y rápidamente la Imagen se rompe-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No jamás dejare eso pase! Soy la Guardiana de Naruto –decía Youmu soltando rápidamente de Sakuya y corre rápidamente pero es jalada del cuello por Sakuya- déjame la Inocencia de Naruto-kun está en peligro!

-Dios que imaginación tienen, Remilia-sama no es nada de eso…..bueno….si es posible que lo sea pero…no lo seria con Naru…to –decía Sakuya también había imaginado eso y se había alterado pero no tanto como las demás vio como Meiling y Patchouli junto con Cirno y Flandre iban despedidas hacia donde estaba su aprendiz , haciendo que un parde venas salieran de la frente de Sakuya y rápidamente se oyó 5 golpes secos-

-Sakuya estaba luego jalando por el pasillo a cinco chicas con ojos de espiral por lo inconsciente que estaban y con un gran chichón en la cabeza cada una , mientras Sakuya aunque estaba cumpliendo las ordenes de su ama en dejarlos solo estaba debatiéndose entre ir o no ir a la sala para…."Proteger" a Naruto como dijeron las demás-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sugoi! Eres bastante buena! –decía Naruto al frente de Remilia ambos estaban jugando Ajedrez mientras noto como Remilia le había ganado esa partida – En verdad Remilia-chan eres demasiado buena esta es la quinta vez que me ganas –decía Naruto sonriendo ampliamente divertido por todo el Partido-

-Es Remilia-sama! –Dijo Remilia un poco cansando pero no noto un leve sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas cuando Naruto agrego "Chan" a su nombre casi lo hacía sonar lindo cuando lo pronunciaba rápidamente Remilia se negó a eso- Y Además no deberías atender en las demás Labores que te pedí en la Lista –decía Remilia pero ahí llego por la Puerta otro Naruto sorprendiéndola un poco-

-Jefe ya hemos lavado la ropa luego el grupo 2 la colgó y la seco para luego doblarla , El Grupo 3 se encargó de limpias el suelo y las ventanas , mientras el grupo 4 se encargó de quitar el polvo y limpiar la madera , El Grupo 5 se encargó de quitar lugares donde la vegetación se acercaba a la Mansión sin dañar , y el Grupo 6 el ultimo ahora está encargándose de la comida según la Receta de Sakuya –decía El Clon mientras Naruto original sonreía a Remilia mientras ella estaba con una mirada de sorpresa , sinceramente no se esperaba que Naruto usara esa técnica de Clones para hacer las labores tan rápido y al mismo tiempo-

-Sinceramente eres bueno sorprendiéndome Ningen tanto en el Campo de Batalla como fuera de el –Decía Remilia con su clásico tono orgullo pero cuando lo miro noto una mirada fija de el por un momento haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa , ella poniéndose nerviosa ante él , que rayos pasaba con ella hoy!- Q-que sucede?

-Llámame Naruto no te he probado que soy digno para estar en esta Mansión al menos dime por mi Nombre –decía Naruto con algo de seriedad mientras Remilia se quedó algo desorientada pero luego volvió a su tono normal ósea Arrogante- Jejeje…crees que por solo ser un Iniciado del clan mereces que yo te llame por tu nombre sueñas Ningen –decía Remilia con su clásico tono de Arrogancia eso molestaba a Naruto-

-Yo puedo probarte que puedo derrotarte en desafíos incluso si eso no se trata de peleas puedo ganarte Remilia-chan –decía Naruto serio pero con una sonrisa en el rostro lo cual Remilia solamente sonrió-

-Oh…después de todo este es mi cuarto te Juegos , podemos Jugar cualquier cosa que se te ocurra Ningen –decía Remilia con una sonrisa aceptando el desafío , Primero jugaron póker la primera ronda parecía favorecer a Naruto pero en medio de aquel Juego-

-Escalera Real…..Gane –decía Remilia con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que Naruto tirara su mano al suelo gritara-

-Otro Juego! –Ahí empezaron con Damas que en un principio parecía ganar Naruto pero luego Remilia en un movimiento logro vencer a Naruto haciendo que el rápidamente Exclamara- Otro! –Ahí fue Go, y en el momento decisivo- De nuevo! –Naruto volvió a perder juego tras juego de estrategia- Jugaremos a Piedra Papel y Tijera a ver quién gana! –Decía Naruto sonriendo , después de todo , ya había una pila de juegos a un lado y en la mesa que habían estado jugando por una hora y ya había una gran cantidad de juegos usados- Piedra Papel Y Tijera uno dos tres! –Grito Naruto mostrando Tijeras pero la Mano de Remilia estaba en puño ósea piedra haciendo que el rápidamente se desanimara , acaso era Invencible Remilia? Haciendo que el cayera arrodillado frente a ella-

-Ja! NI siquiera en un juego tan infantil puedes ganarme…admite tu derrota Ningen –decía Remilia pero en sus pensamientos estaba muy aliviada ya que ni sabía las reglas del Juego , ella a pesar de ser bastante lista en ocasiones era muy inocente-

-Aún no he perdido! Definitivamente voy a Ganar sea como sea! Y hare que digas….que digas…que digas….ACHU! –Estornudo Naruto pero extrañamente el Mana se liberó dejando una gran corriente de Aire pasar por debajo de Remilia haciendo que su vestido se levantara rápidamente , mostrando las pálidas pero hermosas piernas de Remilia , con unos delicados muslos que se podían notar suaves y por arriba se notaba una Braga bastante infantil con motivos de Ositos casi hace reír un poco Naruto al mirarlas de la Ternura , pero la Expresión de Naruto cambio de Desorientación , a estar avergonzando y cuando iba a decir algo quedo bastante Pálido, Remilia había bajado su vestido rápidamente y totalmente sonrojada se notaba un Aura de Muerte-

-Como te atreves! –decía Remilia con los ojos rojizos casi de la ira mientras se notaba incluso el Aura roja de sed de Sangre alrededor de ella asustando a Naruto-

-Esperen fue un accidente en verdad fue un accidente no lo hizo sin querer y no vi nada , no vi sus bragas que parecen de niña….-Ahí se tapa la Boca, Kurama que vio todo solamente estaba golpeándose el rostro al notar el Carcelero y Chico tan idiota que tenía –

-Ahora veras el Infierno en Vida! –Grito Remilia antes de que se oyera una Explosión en esa Sala-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tal vez debería ir a revisar aunque sea un momento –decía Sakuya con su mano en el mentón pero ahí noto como alguien giro rápidamente por la Esquina del pasillo con una mirada llena de miedo , era Naruto- Hola Naruto y cómo te va en tu día con….? –Pero fue Interrumpida porque Naruto paso de largo diciendo-

-Lo siento Sakuya estoy corriendo por mi vida! –Eso fue lo que dijo dejando desorientada a Sakuya que solamente vio el rastro de Humo que dejo Naruto ante la velocidad pero ahí rápidamente paso Remilia con un aura de Muerte diciendo "Espera!" , dejando aún más sorprendida a Remilia-

-Mientras Naruto corría un grupo de sus Clones estaba al frente de el-

-Lárguense de mi camino! –Dijo Naruto desesperado pasando entre ellos dejándolos Confundidos pero cuando Remilia llego todos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de desaparecer mientras Naruto había logrado salir de la Mansión corriendo a todo lo que podía, pero la puerta se rompe de un puñetazo mientras Remilia empezaba a flotar yendo a una velocidad bastante rápida hacia Naruto-

-Vuelve aquí maldito! –Decía Remilia totalmente enfurecida mientras Naruto con todo el Pánico del Mundo estaba corriendo en dirección al Bosque mientras Sakuya los miraba suspirando algo cansando por todo eso , pero cuando Miro el cielo creyó ver algo que le preocupada pero al final solamente se quedó caminando en la Mansión-

-Lo que no sabía es que por eso razón era por la que Patchouli al estar inconsciente no debía estar lejos de la Biblioteca y la dejo en una habitación bastante alejada de la Biblioteca-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y Remilia estaba mirando a los alrededores bastante concentrada en buscar a Naruto sin darse cuenta de que había adentrado demasiado en el bosque de la Isla haciendo que empezara a mirar alrededor buscando alguna salida por instinto pero…-

-Creo que me perdí….-decía Remilia calmado su enojo mientras luego sonrió arrogantemente- Je solamente tengo que volar fuera del Bosque y no será problema volver a la mansión luego castigare a Naruto después –decía la peli azul antes de que sus alas de vampiro se agitaran una vez y ella empezara a flotar en el aire elevándose por encima de las hojas del frondoso bosque pero al salir noto algo irregular las Nubes que estaban en el cielo se estaban yendo dejando el cielo claro salir y poco a poco unos rayos de sol escapaban entre las nubes y desafortunadamente uno de ellos llego hacia Remilia haciéndole sentir bastante dolor y debilitándola haciendo que vaya dentro del bosque de Nuevo, solamente una cosa pudo haber pasado , Patchouli había vuelto a quedarse inconsciente o dormida fuera de la Biblioteca o alejada de ella , lo cual hacia que su hechizo de Niebla desapareciera y empezara a salir el sol, lo cual se notó entre las hojas de los Arboles , lo cual no la hirió del todo pero si la debilito y no podía salir así como así porque el sol estaba vez a todo su potencial podía dañarla-

-Supongo que Caminare un rato…al menos encontrare el camino en un momento –decía Remilia confiada pero mientras caminaba empezaba a recordar cuando era más niña que su padre estaba viviendo en la Mansión ella se había perdido en el Bosque al no saber dónde estaba , empezaba a oír sonidos extraños del bosque y eso empezaba a asustarla , lo cual estaba sucediendo en tiempo real alrededor de Remilia pero no podía mostrarse débil , debía actuar fuertemente era la Líder del Clan ahora pero a por su descuido el Sol la había debilitado momentáneamente sus poderes , ahora parecía estar al Nivel de un vampiro común o hasta de un Ghoul , si no tiene el Hechizo de protección solar de Patchouli o el Hechizo de Niebla , el sol era uno de sus peores enemigos pero no podía matarla solamente dañarla y Debilitar sus poderes , pero eso era algo malo-

-Estaba Sola en el bosque poco a poco los sonidos se estaban volviendo más grandes y más aterradores a pesar de mostrarse orgullosa estaba asustada y como no estarlo , estaba débil y ahora si la mandaban al Sol cualquier criatura malvada de los alrededores seria su perdición era algo que la asustaba demasiado sin importar que era lo que decían sin importar que empezó a correr rápidamente no importaba si alguien la seguía si algo la quería dañar su propia paranoia al estar en ese estado le decía que corriera , pero por su mala suerte tropezó con una Raíz de un Árbol haciendo que ella cayera en el suelo quedara en el suelo , por un momento volvió a sentirse como la Misma Niña pequeña que se había perdido en el bosque aquella vez….aunque no lo quería mostrar tenía ganas de volver a llorar y llamar a alguien para que la buscara , los sonidos de las plantas empezaron a sonar de nuevo asustándola cuando oyó una voz-

-Remilia-chan…-Eso hizo que Levantara la mirada Remilia , y Miraba al Naruto , que estaba al frente de ella- Que haces en el suelo? Ven déjame ayudarte –decía Naruto dándole la mano a Remilia , lo cual ella al mirar eso solamente miro a otro lado queriendo que no viera su rostro , lo tenía algo lloroso por los últimos pensamientos pero le tomo la mano levantándose lentamente- Que hacías tirada en el suelo Remilia-chan?

-Que te importa!? –Decía Remilia un poco escandalosa al mirarlo pero Naruto solamente suspiro para luego sonreírle- Que rayos es tan gracioso?

-Que tienes un poco tierra en la cara –decía Naruto divertido notando que Remilia al notar eso solamente se sonrojo de la vergüenza pero Naruto le dio una especie de pañuelo bordado que le había dado Sakuya, pero lo tenía guardado- Al menos Límpiate Remilia-chan –decía Naruto sonriente mientras Remilia solamente tomo el pañuelo y se limpió pero siguió mirando al rubio con algo de enojo , el la acaba de mirar en ese estado tan….deplorable, casi tenía ganas de matarlo en ese preciso momento pero mirando a otro lado dijo en un tono de voz bajo pero se podía oír claramente lo que dijo-

-Gracias….Naruto –Eso fue lo que dijo lo cual Naruto le sonrió con ternura a Remilia al notar la mirada fija del rubio la puso nerviosa pero trataba de verse algo ofendida o al menos enojada para no perder la imagen que ella mostraba – Que tanto me miras?

-Que en realidad te ves linda cuando no eres gruñona o la misma arrogante que se muestra todo el día –decía Naruto sonriente haciendo sonrojar bastante a Remilia mientras ella ahora le trataba de dar un fuerte golpe a Naruto-

-Idiota!, Ahora si te voy a matar! –Decía Remilia mientras Naruto ahora estaba corriendo riendo mientras Remilia lo perseguía , parece que Naruto solamente bromeo con ella o la avergonzó pero Remilia por un momento empezó a reír mientras perseguía para matar a Naruto , ambos tuvieron que quedarse en el Bosque , ya que mientras Patchouli aun siguiera inconsciente no podrían salir hasta al menos el Atardecer-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Después de toda una tarde llena de persecuciones por el bosque y quejas de Kurama , no sabía del todo la razón de porque se quejaba Kurama , no la entendía mas bien era igualita a Remilia , ninguna no las entendía por un momento eran lindas , otras veces se mostraban agradables y otras veces son peor que un dolor de cabeza , ahora el llevaba una Sombrilla para llevar a Remilia de nuevo a la Mansión, Patchouli estaba aún durmiendo profundamente mientras Naruto volvía al bosque , trato de buscar a su ama por un día y la encontró recostada de un Árbol durmiendo tranquilamente , haciendo de nuevo Naruto suspirara-

-Supongo que no hay de otra….-Decía Naruto….y después de se ve Naruto con la sombra sostenida como podía para que cubriera de sombras a la Chica dormida que llevaba en la espalda mientras caminaban hacia la Mansión- Jejeje….aunque seguramente me mataría si lo dijera pero Remilia cuando está dormida se ve pacifica , hasta linda –decía Naruto sonriendo divertido pero sin darse cuenta Remilia al salir del bosque se despertó pero no dijo nada oyendo claramente lo que había dicho Naruto- Pero a decir verdad….ella aunque se muestre muy orgullosa egocéntrica antipática….puedo asegurar que ella es una buena persona , aunque pareciera ocultarlo , también en el bosque note algo más….a pesar de ser la líder del Clan ella sigue siendo una chica pequeña en personalidad –decía Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Remilia estaba algo avergonzada- Pero…a pesar de eso ella es una linda chica a pesar de su actitud mimada

-Remilia al oír eso a pesar de que estaba despierta solamente una sonrisa de felicidad se le dibujo en su rostro mientras recostaba su cabeza en la espalda de Naruto de nuevo cerrando los ojos , después de todo Naruto a pesar de ser un tonto humano para ella, no era un desperdicio…a pesar de que pensara eso…esas palabras para ella la hicieron bastante feliz-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya volvimos –decía Naruto llegando a la Mansión y entrando a la Sala central notando como Flandre , Youmu y Cirno lo miraban con ojos llorosos mientras Meiling y Patchouli estaban deprimidas en una esquina Sakuya tenía una mano en la cara por algo de vergüenza al mirar lo que pasaba pero se Giró mirando a Naruto-

-Bienvenido a Naruto, veo que estuvieron mucho tiempo afuera….-decía Sakuya con cierto tono amable que hizo que Naruto le diera un leve escalofrió mientras Cirno , Flandre y Youmu se acercaron lloriqueando a Naruto-

-No pudimos salvar a Naru-kun de que perdiera su inocencia, y de la persona que menos me parecía con Remilia-neesama , ella te hizo daño –decía Flandre preocupada por su "amigo" haciendo que Naruto se confundiera pero a su espalda Remilia al oír eso su cara se tornó rápidamente de un tono rojo del sonrojo-

-No logre protegerlo , Soy una pésima guardiana…por favor…tome mi espada y Máteme Naruto-kun –decía Youmu arrodillada al frente de Naruto haciendo que el entrara en pánico que rayos era lo que pasaba-

-El pequeño Gaki…debía ser guiado…no soy una buena maestra , no lo soy…Fate tenía razón –decía Meiling deprimida en un rincón , Ok que demonios pasaba o qué demonios pensaban o que rayos estaban haciendo , el rubio no entendía nada-

-Remilia….mala….si Naruto…quisiera ver de esos temas…podría habérmelo preguntado a mí –decía Patchouli deprimida al igual que Meiling pero cuando Naruto trato de buscar a Sakuya la vio al lado de Meiling con el misma aura de depresión-

-No soy una buena sirvienta…no protegí no serví bien al Clan…-Decía Sakuya deprimida aunque por clan claramente se refería a "Proteger" A Naruto , el rubio no sabía que pasaba mientras Cirno abrazo el brazo de Naruto-

-Cirno a pesar de no ser tan la primera y no ser como Remilia-sama…tal vez Naru-Naru –Decía Cirno con un extraño tono tierno y a la vez seductor poniendo muy muy nervioso Naruto pero todo quedo haciendo sudar frio notando un instinto asesino a su espalda mientras Noto como Remilia estaba con los ojos abiertos casi con fuego en ellos-

-Que rayos se les ocurre pensar eso malditas degeneradas!? Ese humano no es más que mi Esclavo –decía Remilia enojada haciendo que todas quedaran asustadas pero Naruto estaba un poco nervioso-

-Remilia-chan….estabas despierta todo el tiempo que te estuve cargando? –decía Naruto nervioso al oír eso Remilia se sonrojo fuertemente comparándose con el de cierta oji perla en Konoha , mientras le dio la espalda a Naruto-

-T-Tus ser-servicios ter-terminan por hoy , estas en el Clan y punto final! Ahora lárgate de mí vista –decía Remilia nerviosa por haber tartamudeado e iba rápidamente a irse-

-Remilia-chan! Respóndeme! –Decía Naruto siguiéndola y ahí solamente Remilia grito avergonzada y en pánico-

-CONOCE TU LUGAR HUMANO IDIOTA! –Decía Remilia y de un fuerte Golpe Naruto quedo noqueado y clavado en el suelo mientras Kurama en el interior de Naruto suspiraba algo molesta y resignada-

-"Ahora si ya se murió" –decía Kurama con un tono tranquilo mientras Naruto estaba con los ojos en espiral totalmente noqueado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Por este capítulo solamente este ending! **_

_**(Ending: Last Alliance- Shissou)**_

**-Holas holas como están gente!? Antes que Nada…Maldito desgraciado Rubio! **

**-Lector: Pero si tú eres al Autor –Ahí una bala le da en la cabeza y yo con un Revolver en la Mano-**

**-Como están todos hoy? Aquí les dejo este capítulo y si me fui de la trama un momento para este capítulo tan divertido , pero poco a poco ya viene la lucha contra Antitesis como en el próximo capítulo que va estar bastante bueno y como adelanto les diré**

"**Se trata de la primera misión oficial como Scarlet de Naruto , pero que será y que es lo que pasara?" eso será en el próximo capítulo , y los que están esperando el Arco de Konoha , les digo desde lo más profundo de mi interior Lo siento pero ese Arco será en el inicio del Segundo Acto y ya viene lo genial pero final del Primero , así que los que quieren leer eso tendrán paciencia pero para arreglar eso , quiero darles capítulos divertidos y épicos , claramente no habrá relleno en este fic , este capítulo podría decirse que es uno corto y que me salió de la mente tan rápidamente como una bala **

**-También quería enfocarme en el lado más tierno por así decirlo de Remilia , que ella no es solamente la Señora Vampiresa Arrogante en el fic , y quería darle unos toques más moe y un poco de humor XDDDD , propuesto de varios animes que he visto y todo bien , bueno espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí me hizo reír haciéndolo, además de agregar algo para que no quedemos en el Cliche de los Vampiros , Remilia es una vampiro fuerte , pero antes cosas como los Rayos Solares Puros la debilitan de tal manera que termina volviéndose un Vampiro o un Ghoul lo cual es mucho mas débil al nivel actual en dudo caso despues de estar mucho tiempo puede herirla bastante mal que no pueda regenerarse Patchouli al ser una experta en la Magia creo un parde hechizos uno para que Remilia aunque ella estuviera dormida pudiera andar libremente durante el día en la isla que es la Neblina y la otra , es mas como una capa mágica o una segunda piel mágica que le permite a que Flandre como Remilia y otros vampiros puedan permanecer durante el día sin que les afécte la luz del sol durante mas o menos 78 horas , y los Atardeceres al ser los Rayos Solares mas débiles no les afecta a ellas tanto como en el día , ya aclarado eso , me despido**

**Recuerden los Negativos incluso en los peores momentos podemos Sonreír , Se despide el Perdedor más fuerte del Infierno y amigo clasificado del Club de Berial , créanme dan buenos batidos XDDDD y únanse al Lado Oscuro tenemos capas! X3 **

**Bueno basta te cosas graciosamente extrañas , Bye Bye Humanos Normales , hasta la próxima , recuerden también seguir mi otro fic , El Heraldo dorado CrossClaymore Y Naruto , nos veremos! **


	16. Un Extraño Sacerdote

_**Capítulo 12: Un Extraño Sacerdote**_

-Se podía ver como la nieve caía suavemente por aquel lugar donde se podía ver dos figuras caminando en la nieve-

-Achu! –Estornudo una de las figuras mostrándose como un chico de cabellos rubios , con una gabardina azul por la parte del pecho hasta la cintura para luego cambiar de colores a amarillo y luego a un azul más oscuro , los detalles eran variados donde se podían ver como escamas dibujadas en el chaleco , con nubes al final de este , por el cuello y por el borde final de la Gabardina , se notaban algo parecida a tela de algodón hecha perfectamente , estaba vestido con unas mangas negras sujetadas por dos cinturones pequeños rojizos en sus antebrazos y cuatros después de pasar el codo , unos pantalones negro sujetados por un nudo blanco como es del uniforme de karate o de cualquier arte marcial , con botas negras que casi no resaltaban junto con el pantalón , las botas estaban adornadas con varios cinturones de color rojizo y una de sus piernas tenía una especie dos cinturones , aunque diciendo que eran cinturones más bien parecían cadenas o incluso viniendo con la ropa , con dos cintas rojas pasando por su pecho , era el nuevo miembro de la Familia Scarlet , Uzumaki Naruto- Aunque el uniforme nuevo que me dio Patchouli está bien y no es tan abierto como el otro , aun me afecta el frio –decía Naruto con un poco de frio-

-Es algo Clásico Patchouli aún no es del todo experta en las magias de colocar runas en objetos para que permanezcan así , según como oí es una magia muy complejo y por poderosa que sea Patchouli-san no puede tener todas las magias del mundo o sí? –decía una peli plateado con una vestimenta clásica de Maid con una bufanda roja cubriéndole su cuello, era la Sirvienta de la Familia Scarlet y Mano Derecha de Remilia, Sakuya Izayoi , Ahora se preguntaran que hacen ellos en ese lugar lleno de nieve pues todo comenzó hace dos días-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Una misión? –decía Naruto sorprendido sentando en la mesa justamente al lado de Flandre y veía a Remilia que estaba Serena-

-Se ha visto mucha actividad de Yokais renegados por todos lados de Gensokyo , eso quiere decir que Antitesis…está apunto de mostrar sus colmillos ante todos nosotros , y al ser habitante de Gensokyo , y parte de la Familia Scarlet , no podemos permitir eso –decía Remilia serena mientras tomaba Te con suma tranquilidad , eso explico algo pero…cuando el rubio iba a hablar Remilia entonces dijo- Considéralo un honor Mi Pequeño Esclavo….es tu primer misión oficial como miembro de nuestro Clan , Tu misión será ir a las montañas a buscar según me lo dijo Hakurei a un Sacerdote sumamente fuerte –Decía Remilia para luego girar su mirada hacia Sakuya y ella asintió empezando a hablar-

-Su nombre es Saotome Zenjuro , Según como nos dijeron es un Spellcaster de las artes Demoniacas , alguien sumamente fuerte que se le llamaría una reliquia viviente , a pesar de eso es tan humano como tú , según parece por el momento no está en ninguno de los bandos pero según como dijo Reimu-san , él es sumamente fuerte que debemos tenerlo del Lado contra Antitesis…será una gran avance contra ellos –Termino de Explicar Sakuya-

-Claramente tu no serás el único con una misión pero las demás serán solamente buscar a Yokais renegados si podemos debilitar sus fuerzas serán nada más que escorias bajo nuestros zapatos –decía Remilia con su tono despreocupado- y tu compañera de viaje será…

-Claramente seré yo ya que soy la Guardiana de Naruto –decía Youmu serenamente mientras todos las miraron completamente frías , mientras Flandre menciono-

-Naruto merece a alguien más fuerte , entonces iré yo con el –decía Flandre animada pero eso hizo que quedaran con miradas apunto de matar la rubia y la peliblanca mientras Remilia tocio haciendo que todos le prestaran atención-

-Konpaku técnicamente no eres miembro del Clan solamente perteneces temporalmente por proteger a Naruto que ese ser no se libere en terreno civil…y Flandre..ya hablamos acerca de eso…no importa cuánto reprimas tu poder…cuando comiences…sin duda no te detendrás y usaras más del 100%... –decía Remilia seria mientras eso hizo callar a ambas mientras parecían que alguien iba a hablar Remilia dijo- Esta Misión necesita Rapidez , por lo cual la compañera de Naruto será….Sakuya

-Eso hizo que todas miraran a Sakuya con excepción de Remilia pero ella parecía sonreírles casi como si un aura Brillante pasara alrededor de él y todas sabían el porqué , ella a pesar de su apariencia como una sirvienta buena y educada aún era ella una adolescente como Naruto , con hormonas y todo….a decir verdad ella era la única que era realmente joven en la mansión, lo cual les dio mala espina-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Comprendo que debemos buscar a ese tipo llamado Saotome…pero digo..como sabremos quién es el…digo según tu Hakurei-san no dijo nada de la apariencia como es el…solamente que es una especie de Sacerdote de las Montañas acaso es una Ermitaño? –decía Naruto curioso mientras imaginándose a alguien parecido a su Tío Abuelo Jiraiya-

-Según yo pienso debe ser un guerrero muy poderoso –decía Sakuya imaginándose y un soldado con armadura monstruoso con una espada gigante- Pero es verdad deberíamos preguntar en el poblado más cercano si saben cómo es esa persona…-Sugirió Sakuya con cierto tono dudoso ya que ella tampoco sabía bien como era Saotome , según ella había oído rumores de el pero ninguno exacto todos eran diferentes-

-Cuando llegaron al poblado había por completo unas hadas de nieve , pero algunas estaba heridas y siendo atendidas claramente ambos fueron a revisar que era lo que pasaba-

-Que paso? –Decía Naruto algo sorprendido al ver como habían heridos en aquel poblado-

-No es nada fuera de lo común solamente fueron atacadas por el monstruo que había por aquí –decía una voz femenina cuando ambos chicos voltearon ellos vieron a una chica de cabellos plateados casi parecieran hechos de hielo por su color plateado , vistiendo un kimono blanco con detalles de nieve , se notaba que era una mujer bastante hermosa- Un gusto…Mi nombre es Tsurara…

-Soy una enviada por la Familia Scarlet , Soy Sakuya Izayoi…quería saber…si alguno de ustedes ha visto a alguien que se hace llamar Saotome Zenjuro…-decía Sakuya pero la mujer parecía por un momento poner una mirada algo de pena pero luego mostro una sonrisa amable-

-Si vienen a ver a Zenjuro-san…es una pérdida de tiempo….ese hombre pareciera que no quiere recibir a nadie en su vida….está recluido en las montañas –decía Tsurara amablemente- Seguramente ha sido un viaje largo hasta aquí así que porque no quedan por una de las posadas…no podemos darles los mejores servicios porque hemos tenido varios ataques….pero….podemos hacer lo posible –decía Tsurara con cierta amabilidad antes de irse a atender las demás hadas de hielo pero Sakuya mostro una mirada serena y fría-

-Claramente están mintiendo Naruto –decía la peli plateada sorprendiendo un poco al rubio al decir esas palabras- Ellos claramente saben dónde está Zenjuro , pero no quieren decirnos donde esta….sinceramente su método de mentira está mal….además note las heridas que hay en alguna de las hadas….no son garras de algún oso o bestia que haya en las montañas…claramente alguien vino aquí antes de nosotros –decía Sakuya mientras Naruto murmuro-

-Antitesis –Lo cual hizo asentir a la peli plateada-

-Tenemos que cuidarnos de que no nos vean como enemigos o de lo contrario la situación podría ponerse mala –decía Sakuya con cierta preocupación pero de repente un rugido la desconcentro notándose que era el estómago de Naruto el cual este de avergonzó un poco mientras cuando Sakuya iba a decirle algo el estómago de ella rugió de igual manera-

-Ambos rápidamente llegaron a restaurante el cual entraron…-

-Bienvenidos pedazos de Basura –Fueron recibidos por un extraño hombre de al menos 40 años , con cabello algo largo negro desordenado , moreno , con ojos negros bigote y barbilla algo rasuradas pero con descuido , se veía con una especie de banda deportiva roja con adornos en su frente que cubría totalmente toda su frente vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas y pantalón negro , se veía claramente estaba ejercitado , sin duda era algo extraño que alguien llame a sus clientes pedazos de basura-

-Como me llamaste viejo!? –Decía Naruto con carácter explosivo a punto de lanzarse contra el hombre pero antes de que Sakuya pudiera detenerlo en un segundo el hombre estaba detrás de ellos en un segundo de un momento a otro ambos personas estaban sentados mientras él estaba parado al frente de ellos cocinando Takoyaki para ellos- Que demonios paso?

-No deberías tratar de golpear al que cocina o el negocio no va a florecer chico…además….no esta tan mal tu hermana mayor si tuviera un uniforme de monja o de estudiante escolar no estaría nada mal a pesar de que tiene rellenos en sus pechos –decía el hombre sin escrúpulos mientras Sakuya estaba tratando de mantenerse calmada sin tener que matar a ese hombre pero se sorprendió también como era que ese hombre se había movido tan rápido como para detener a Naruto y sentarlo mientras ella la sentó con facilidad además de tocar sus pechos era algo que sin duda era impresionante pero sobre todo molesto- Oí que hablaron con Tsurara sobre ese tipo….llamado Zenjuro…verdad? –Eso dejo calmado a ambos mientras él les sirvió Takoyakis listos y cocinados- Si van a preguntar en esta villa no es más que una pérdida de tiempo , desde que vino un tipo que se hace llamar un heraldo de una organización Antitesis….o no sé qué mierdas…sean

-Un Heraldo?! –Pregunto Naruto sorprendido pero noto la mirada rígida del hombre maduro mientras el rubio solamente comió una de los Takoyakis- Esta ricos…pero no están calientes pero se nota también su calor cuando los comes…es impresionante!

-A que no lo es….al estar en una Aldea con negocio de comida para hadas de Nieve o Mujeres de la Nieve , tienes que cocinarles comida que ellos pueden comer , lo cual llega a ser bastante difícil crear una receta perfecta para ellas ya que son de las más caprichosas las Yuki-Onnas –decía con cierta diversión el pelinegro- Aunque es una de las dificultades de vivir en un paraíso con lleno de mujeres hermosas….cuya algunas tienen vestimenta de monjas…-Ahí Sakuya le dio una fuerte patada en la cara al pelinegro , simplemente era reacción pero no podía aguantar a tal pervertido como el-

-No me importa lo buena que sea tu comida pero que seas un pervertido asqueroso eso no lo soporto –decía Sakuya pero más que todo fue porque ese hombre la toco , y eso era algo que no podía dejar a nadie…..excepción de cierto estudiante suyo…demonios las hormonas de una mujer eran terribles en los cambios de ánimo de la semi-Adulta Sirvienta-

-El Hombre Pelinegro estaba derribado en el suelo mientras se notaba algo noqueado mientras ambos chicos terminaban comiendo aquella comida que a pesar de ser cocinada por una persona terrible , eran bastante deliciosas cuando terminaron de comer Sakuya estaba a punto de irse junto con Naruto cuando el hombre pelinegro hablo-

-Si buscan en el bosque o ascienden en la montaña encontraran un templo quizás ahí encuentren a ese tal Zenjuro…pero no se los recomiendas niños a menos que…quieran ser comidos….por aquel abominable , demonio de las nieves –decía el hombre con un tono sereno mientras el dúo se iba de aquel restaurant-

-Que haremos Sakuya-chan? –decía Naruto con cierta curiosidad mientras Shinku se desvaino un poco para hablar , a propósito , la espada de madera ahora tenía una especie de funda , según Naruto decía que era mejor para el aspecto de su espada y arma para proteger al clan , era una funda roja con una tela azulada en el borde-

-"Se nota que ese hombre no ha estado mintiendo no parece de los que mienten" –Dijo la espada viviente mientras el ser dentro de Naruto hablo-

-"En eso estoy de acuerdo , en lo que puedo tener razón es que los pervertidos pueden ser desgraciados , idiotas , estúpidos , sucios , egoísta , ególatras , orgullosos y que merecen morir en más de un sentido pero nunca parece que mienten" –decía Kurama pero ahí da una mirada asesina a Naruto haciendo que este sienta un escalofrió rápidamente sin duda Kurama veía como un "Hentai" a Naruto por múltiples ocasiones-

-Supongo que ellos tienen razón –Decía Sakuya con voz cansada desde que el sello de Naruto se ha ido debilitando gracias al tratamiento especial de Patchouli ahora Kurama casi que podía hablar telepáticamente con todos pero eso dio más celos a la peli plateada , según como ella ha visto ella era un poco alejada cuando se trata de su estudiante, ya que Kurama era un ser que vive desde hace mucho en el interior de Naruto , Flandre se volvió muy apegada a el de repente , Patchouli ha estado revisándolo completamente y digo casi completamente ya que de por si no lo desnuda…aunque se le ve sonrojada y feliz después de eso , Cirno igual que Flandre solamente que más inocente , Meiling casi era como hermanos inseparables y ella como su hermana mayor lo molesta cada rato , Konpaku siempre estaba al lado de él e Incluso Remilia se había mostrado un poco más abierta a él desde las "24" horas de sirviente que tuvo que aguantar Naruto- Supongo que tendremos que seguir la caminata rápido...

-En eso asiente Naruto y ambos están dispuesto a salir del pueblo sin darse cuenta que una Hada los vio y voló rápidamente hacia una dirección donde estaba sentando sobre una roca una especie de hombre que estaba jugando con un hilo entre sus dedos-

-C-sama….otras dos personas también parecen buscar a Zenjuro y se dirigen hacia más alto en la montaña parecen que saben dónde está escondido ese Sacerdote –decía la Hada mientras una sonrisa algo tétrica apareció en los labios de aquel hombre-

-Parece que hoy no me aburriré del todo…-decía el hombre mientras en ese preciso momento se levantó de esa roca y se movió rápidamente hacia la montaña-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Quien diría que el clima de la montaña sería tan suave, la verdad yo esperaba que viniera una tormenta o algo así? –decía Naruto alegre pero a la vez algo decepcionado siempre que había leído en los libros de Patchouli sobre aventuras en una montaña relatan cómo tormentosas y tortuosas-

-Aquí en Gensokyo gracias a las diosas del Cielo y de la Tierra que viven en estas Islas los climas no son problemáticos para los Yokai o Humanos que viven a los alrededor aunque claramente en ocasiones les gusta hacer una que otra travesura –decía Sakuya con una ligera sonrisa recordando como Remilia estaba con gripe , por culpa de una nevada que cayó de repente en su isla y por eso tuvo que ir a parar el invierno junto con Kirisame y Hakurei-

-Pero mientras subían podía notar como hasta más arriba se podía ver una especie de Templo , pero cuando lo trataron de acercarse una fuerte nevada de repente apareció haciendo que El Rubio y La Peli plateada retrocedieran un poco-

-He oído sobre Climas Locos o que aparecen de repente pero eso es ridículo! –Decía Sakuya mientras con un brazo se cubría de la nieve que los golpeaba como un fuerte viento tratando de hacerlos retroceder pero cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio , su mirada se volvió de Pánico y en un segundo se lanzó tomando a Naruto entre sus brazos empujándolo mientras una sombra gigante apareció detrás de ella y solamente ella giro un momento volviendo a saltar pero no pudo evitar sentir un dolor intenso , hacían tres cortes como de garras en su espalda- Sabia que esta tormenta no era normal , está condensando su Youki!

-Sakuya estas bien? –decía Naruto mirando la herida de Sakuya pero cuando noto que la criatura iba a atacar se lanzó bloqueando el ataque de sus garras con Shinku mientras retrocedió ante el impacto-

-"Amigo más te vale que luches en serio , esta criatura no está para juegos….pero hay extraño , hay una especie de Youki de Materialización en ese ataque como si quisiera formar una imagen falsa o algo así" –decía Shinku-

-"Es como una ilusión en la nieve..." –Dijo Kurama pero ahí ella se sorprende y grita rápidamente- "Retrocedan hay otro ataque a la derecha!" –En eso Naruto y Sakuya como la criatura reaccionaron rápido mientras lo que parecía un corte de energía paso entre ellos pero la Criatura de repente varios cortes llegaron a ella derribándola mientras se notaba que poco a poco la tormenta disminuía y cuando desapareció , se notó que estaba Tsurara tirada en el suelo-

-Con que ella es la que ha sido la que no me ha permitido ir por ese sacerdote , debo decir que es bastante fuerte pero si se distrae puedo eliminarla rápidamente aunque su resistencia de hielo es temible –decía una voz masculina , ahí se ve un muchacho de al menos 16 años de cabello negro peinado , piel pálida y ojos azul pálido , mientras tenía un cigarrillo encendido entre sus labios , estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con corbata negra , con un chaleco sin mangas de color azul oscuro y pantalones negros con zapatos negros , claramente parecía todo un mayordomo pero tenía el símbolo de Antitesis grabado en uno de los brazos de camisa mientras una especie de brillo pasaba por los hilos que volaban alrededor de el- Con tu eres aquel niño que le da tantos Problemas a Fate-Gakisama….Un gusto….Soy C. , el Heraldo del Acero...pero podrías llamarme "Tu Muerte"

-Naruto…tu ve por Tsurara aunque nos haya tratado de atacar no podemos dejarla herida ahí…..este tipo no es un tipo cualquiera como cuando te enfrentaste a esa Quimera en el festival…el en verdad uno Nivel Maestro…-decía Sakuya algo preocupada por su estudiante pero serena en el combate próximo mientras rápidamente entre sus dedos llegaron Cuchillas listas para atacar-

-Vaya….con que tú quieres enfrentarme jovencita? –Decía C. Con una actitud bastante tranquila y amigable mientras tomaba uno de los hilos con la punta de dos dedos- **1 hilo…Cortador de Viento….-**Murmuro el chico jalando el hilo y agitándolo mientras ese hilo parecía de repente moverse más rápido causando un corte veloz de viento yendo hacia Sakuya que se movió rápidamente esquivando el Ataque pero rápidamente da otro salto esquivando dos hilos que iban hacia ella-

-**Espada Mágica Estelar!** –Dijo Sakuya lanzando un cuchillo pero este se movió tan rápido como si fuera un rayo de luz yendo contra el chico pelinegro que movió su cabeza a un lado tratando de evitarlo pero abre los ojos rápidamente saltando y esquivando 4 cuchillos más que llegaron junto con ese-

-Vaya vaya.,..si es una Lunaria…experta en la Manipulación del Tiempo –decía C. con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras jalo la nada pero se notaba el brillo de sus hilos- **6 Hilos….Telaraña Destructora…-**Decía mientras los Hilos de repente desaparecieron pero brillaron varias veces acercando lentamente hacia Sakuya cuando ella cerro los ojos solamente tenía una cuchilla en cada mano sujetándola con firmeza-

-**Herida Iniciada…."Inscripción Rojiza!"** –Murmuro Sakuya mientras ella empezaba a moverse como si el tiempo se ralentizará alrededor de ella mientras los hilos iban hacia ella pero de repente se movió muy rápidamente cortando cada uno de los cables- **Signo Plateado "Obligación Plateada!"** –Hay Varios cuchillos flotaron alrededor de Sakuya y se movieron como rayos de Luz yendo contra C. que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cada uno de los cuchillos hizo una explosión de nieve y humo cuando donde estaba el pelinegro-

-Sakuya eso fue increíble! –Decía Naruto emocionado mirando como su Maestra había logrado derrotar a esa persona pero cuando iba acercándose caminando hacia la peli plateada todo se movió muy lentamente para todo , Uno Corte de Energía iba hacia el rápidamente a tal punto en que no tuvo tiempo de Reaccionar Sakuya , se lanzó tratando de cortar el Cable concentrando su Youki en su Cuchilla lo cual logro pero el impacto de la energía que C. libero en el cable le dio directamente causando múltiples cortes como si una bomba que estalló y al estallar lanzo a todos lados cuchillas pequeñas la cortaron en múltiples lugares pero el impacto fue la que lo lastimo-

-Oye….eso fue realmente peligroso…por un momento creí que iba a morir –decía C. saliendo del Humo con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo claramente había recibido el ataque de Sakuya pero lo recibió esquivando los daños mortales- Pero te hace débil proteger a los demás….por eso es que estas ahora herida….sin duda…eres un blanco Fácil –decía C. pero en eso noto como Naruto notando que estaba con su espada en la mano iba contra él , Naruto concentrando el Youki en su espada se lanzó contra el Pelinegro sin ninguna clase de plan , el pelinegro con una mirada entrecerrada se movió a un lado esquivándolo , mientras el Rubio seguía tratando de atacarlo , entonces C. seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro esquivando la espada de Madera del Rubio pero en un momento una fuerte patada hizo que Shinku volara por los aires y otra fuerte patada derribo al rubio en la Nieve- Que idiota…un estudiante tratando de enfrentarse a un Maestro , me recuerdas un poco al idiota de mi Alumno –Ahí Puso su pie encima de la cabeza del rubio mientras lo pisaba- Anda…pide clemencia…

-Déjalo! –Decía Sakuya levantándose pero en eso noto como los hilos de C. aparecieron de nuevo lo cual la alerto mientras el pelinegro solamente termino el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca y lo tiro-

-Oye no te sugiero moverte ni un poco….a menos que quieras que lo rebane…-decía C. con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Sakuya con una expresión de impotencia solamente decidió quedarse quieta- Jejeje…que tontería…Oí hace mucho tiempo que Sakuya Izayoi era una Cazadora , Vil , Despiadada , que Podía reducir a cualquier criatura incluso a su tierna edad de 12 años a escombros , cenizas y mírenla ahora…no puede moverse porque su Alumno está en peligro…-Decía C. tomando uno de los hilos y cuando lo agito pudo ver como golpeo a Sakuya pero no la corto- No te dejare escapar tan pronto Izayoi….estos hilos yo puedo controlarlos para hacerlos tan afilados como para cortar el Acero , o también volverlos unos Látigos….si resistes 20 latigazos...dejare a libre a su Alumno…

-Sakuya….por favor…no le hagas caso….ve contra el! –Decía Naruto para luego ser pisado de nuevo por C., mientras el pelinegro empezaba a mover uno de sus hilos dando latigazos , Naruto estaba desesperado por salir de esa situación tenía que ayudar a Sakuya de alguna manera o de lo contrario ese tipo la Mataría….no podía dejar que el la dañara más….no podía dejar que el lastimara más a Sakuya! , en ese preciso momento Sakuya estaba algo adolorida por los Latigazos quedando de rodillas por los golpes-

-Jejeje…que debilucha ere…-Pero quedó interrumpido notando como humo había aparecido en cuando noto a un rubio yendo contra el pero cuando trato de moverse sintió que era sujetado por su pierna- Que demonios? –Noto otro Rubio que le sujetaba firmemente su pierna

-Deja a Sakuya en paz! **Kaze Anake!** –Decía dándole un fuerte puñetazo con Youki de Viento rápidamente rodeándolo y dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago , él pudo recibirlo completamente haciéndolo retroceder un poco mientras uno de los Clones del Rubio desaparece el Original va rápidamente con Sakuya- Sakuya estas bien? –Pero al notar lo Lastimada que estaba entonces estaba listo para ponerse al frente-

-Naruto…tu vete….ya lo viste en el primer intento…él es demasiado fuerte para ti –decía Sakuya tratando de ponerse de pie con fuerza- Yo lo mantendré que lo más que pueda…tu vete rápido….-Naruto se negaba a irse entonces Sakuya grito- Lárgate o si no él te matara!

-No te dejare sola contra el! –Decía Naruto devolviéndole el grito- Es probable que él sea bastante fuerte…estoy seguro que no lo puedo vencer…pero….No Abandonare! Antes prefiero morir…que Abandonar a una de las personas más importantes para mi….Yo sin duda lo voy a protegerte con mi vida…

-Jejeje….ya veo porque Fate se ha interesado un poco en ti…tienes un Aura que hace que me hierva la sangre…Te hare sufrir lentamente….antes de matarte como lo Hice con Izayoi! –Decía haciendo aparecer sus hilos- 10 Hilos Doncella de Hierro! –Decía El pelinegro jalando diez hilos que parecían ir todos contra Naruto , Naruto tomo a Shinku dispuesto a Pelear pero en ese preciso momento algo paso , algo llego al frente de Naruto y sujeto los Hilos con suma facilidad aunque un poco de Sangre empezaba a salir de su puño-

-Cuando vieron de repente , era el mismo hombre que preparo los Takoyaki frente a Naruto lo cual él estaba sujetando con una mano su chaleco de tela mientras con su otra mano sujetaba los hilos de C. pero no mostraba incomodidad ni dolor aunque le cortaron un poco la palma-

-Oye Mocoso…has demostrado una determinación bastante buena ante mis ojos has demostrado no ser un Pedazo de Basura, así que tu descansa…mientras yo termino de hacer mierda a este tipo –decía el hombre con una sonrisa de emoción soltando los hilos-

-Quien te crees que eres? –decía C. volviendo a tomar con sus manos sus hilos dispuesto a atacar-

-Te haces llamar un Nivel Maestro…no…estas aún lejos de serlo amigo –decía el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro- Lo diré una vez así que escúchame bien..Soy el Súper Sacerdote de la Aldea Onna…Saotome Zenjuro! –Decía en mientras el tiro su chaleco al Aire mientras corrió rápidamente contra C. cuando el halo sus hilos que fueron contra Saotome el parecía moverse muy rápidamente llegando frente a C. en un momento y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón mandándolo a Volar pero él se recupera retrocediendo un poco pero en ese nota una especie de Circulo Mágico al frente de Saotome- Despídete Pedazo de Mierda….**Demonic Impact!** –Decía ahí una especie de energía salió disparada de su puño pasando por el circulo y yendo contra C. que el solamente pudo cubrirse con sus brazos recibiendo la técnica pero cuando se vio solamente se pudo ver a C. con los brazos totalmente chamuscados un poco cansando- En verdad eres bastante fuerte Pedazo de Basura…pero…aun te faltan mil años antes de lograr tocarme...y solamente si fueras una chica linda en uniforme escolar te faltarían cien años!

-Je….la pelea contra Izayoi me agoto, y sinceramente no estoy en condiciones para pelear con alguien como Zenjuro , El Sacerdote Demoniaco….Tendré que Retirarme….pero desde hoy te has vuelto un enemigo de Antitesis….Saotome Zenjuro! –Ahí con sus hilos lo rodearon formando una explosión con la Nieve cuando al final termino entonces C. había desaparecido-

-Dios….en verdad que hablador es ese chico , seguramente tiene uno que otro siglo entrenando y ya se cree un maestro –decía Zenjuro rascándose la cabeza y con su mano atrapa su chaleco que había estado cayendo lentamente cuando lo lanzo al Aire y camino hacia el rubio- Oye Mocoso…quita esa expresión lamentable…ayúdame a Llevar a estas dos hermosuras al Templo ahí las curaran…-Decía notando una mirada asesina de Sakuya a pesar de estar herida no dejaría que ese pervertido la tocara…a pero para su mala suerte….ese pervertido era el Sacerdote que estaban buscando-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya veo entonces ustedes no son de Antitesis….-Decía Tsurara con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ella abrazo cariñosamente el brazo de Zenjuro que estaba sentando mientras él estaba algo incómodo con esa mujer a su lado , Las Hadas Heridas eran por culpa de C. que había estado buscando a Zenjuro en todas partes por lo cual creyeron que Naruto y Sakuya eran miembros de Antitesis en búsqueda de Zenjuro también-

-Al menos podrías habernos dicho que había alguien tan peligroso aquí…por poco y no la contamos –decía Sakuya algo enojada pero ahí se vio como el Pelinegro empezó a reír-

-Ya ya…no es para tanto al final todo se resolvió tal y como debía ser –En verdad Naruto y Sakuya tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de llenarlo a golpes , él había dicho que los había seguido y todo eso….si él había estado ahí desde un principio entonces porque no los ayudo o mejor aún porque no les dijo que él era el Autoproclamado "Súper Sacerdote"-

-Pero Zen-jiji…porque no nos dijiste desde un principio que eras tú si se vio que pudiste contra ese Heraldo con esa facilidad –decía Naruto pero en eso quedo en la pared atravesándola por un puñetazo de Zenjuro preocupado a Sakuya-

-No me digas Jiji…no soy tan viejo , aún estoy en mi juventud de cuarenta años! –Decía Zenjuro haciendo que Sakuya y las Hadas cercanas estuvieran con una gota de sudor pasando por sus Nucas , desde cuando 40 años eran ser joven- Y Además simplemente ustedes no me lo preguntaron….solamente preguntaron dónde encontrarme…y simplemente les respondí eso!

-Ahora si voy a matarlo! –Decía Naruto tomando a Shinku mientras se Lanzaba contra Zenjuro pero volvía a quedar en la pared- Ahora sí! –Decía saliendo de la pared yendo contra el pero esta vez quedo en el techo- Revancha! –Ahí siguieron hasta que Naruto decidió quedarse recostado en una pared que había atravesado por los puños de Zenjuro-

-Jejeje se nota que ese Mocoso no se rinda…es bastante alegre ver que los niños de ahora no son tan patéticos como yo creí –decía Zenjuro con una sonrisa-

-Ahora estás hablando como un viejo! –Dijeron Sakuya y Naruto al unísono quejándose, mientras Zenjuro tomaba Sake tranquilamente mirando al Rubio y a la Peli plateada-

-Bien…según como ustedes me dijeron…parece que esos Pedazos de Basura llamados Antitesis…están buscando forma de causar el caos entre Yokais y Humanos…sin duda eso será problemático…pero la única manera de que ellos puedan hacer eso es destruyendo la barrera que separa a Gensokyo del Mundo Exterior –Decía Zenjuro- Sinceramente no me interesaría participar en esa pelea pero por lo que veo esos pedazos de Mierda lastimaron a mi gente…supongo que no me queda de otra…

-Lo que quiere decir Zenjuro en realidad es que con gusto va a ayudarles –decía Tsurara con una sonrisa mientras el pelinegro solamente decidió mirar a otro lado algo avergonzando , al parecer en el fondo si tenía algo de buena voluntad….algo…-

-Bueno...supongo que está bien…por lo cual les pedimos su ayuda para que ustedes pueden venir a la Mansión Scarlet , son ustedes bienvenidos…-decía Sakuya mientras Saotome miro rápidamente a Naruto-

-Tu eres Naruto….verdad? –decía Zenjuro mirando al rubio quien este asintió- Tienes un buen espíritu de Pelea , pero tu estilo de pelea es un desastre completo….tratas de variar tus ataques pero lo haces tan desastrosamente que no puedes ir contra un oponente hábil….para empezar debes definir un estilo de pelea propio antes de utilizar el de otros….si es que quieres volverte más fuerte –decía Aconsejándole a Naruto , lo cual el quedo impresionado ante ese detalle que Zenjuro dijo- El único golpe bueno que vi de ti…fue ese que llamaste "Kaze Anake" Si mejoras en tu estilo de pelea probablemente te volverás muy fuerte….pero nunca serás más fuerte que yo pequeña sabandija

-Ahora pase de basura a Sabandija te voy a matar! –Ahí se oye un fuerte golpe-

-Ahora si ya se murió…porque no descansan? –Decía Tsurara con una sonrisa amable en su rostro-

-Naruto! –Gritaba preocupada por su estudiante mientras Naruto estaba literalmente mirando estrellas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esa noche ya era tarde y Naruto que estaba con una camisa negra y un short naranja estaba mirando a la luna sentando , se había quedado pensativo con lo que dijo Zenjuro , y además recordando lo inútil que fue al proteger a Sakuya y por qué ella termino lastimado , todo había sido su culpa-

-Naruto? Estas aun despierto? –Decía una voz que rápidamente reconoció Naruto , era Sakuya que ya había curado sus heridas mientras ella llego a su lado- Tu tampoco puedes dormir verdad?...-Ella hablo pero hubo un silencio bastante incomodo en ese momento hasta que El Uzumaki hablo-

-Sakuya-san….yo….lo siento mucho! –decía Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada sorprendiendo a Sakuya- No pude hacer nada contra C. y peor aún por mi culpa te lastimaron…aún sigo siendo un debilucho….no pude protegerte…Si no hubiera llegado Zen-Jiji..Sigo siendo débil,….no podre protegerlas a ninguna de ustedes a este paso…ustedes terminaran…-Pero quedo callado cuando sintió como la peli plateada lo abrazo cálidamente-

-No es tu culpa….a pesar de que hoy fue doloroso esa derrota….puedes aprender de ella….tu eres fuerte a tu manera….eres un chico bastante amable…y nunca se rendiría ante tal cosa…ese es el alumno que yo y todas hemos estado entrenado hemos visto luchar orgullosamente….no pudimos ganar esta vez…pero…estoy segura que te harás mucho más fuerte…pero tampoco actúes de esa manera…nosotras nos preocupamos por ti….te queremos proteger….y-yo te quiero proteger…-decía Sakuya abrazándolo fuerte, cuando Naruto estaba dispuesto a Luchar hasta la muerte…tuvo miedo….tuvo miedo de que el saldría lastimado- Por eso….no tienes que andar solo…tanto tu nos quieres proteger…nosotros te protegeremos…Naruto –Decía dándole un beso tranquilizador en la frente haciendo que Naruto a pesar de sonrojarse un poco quedara tranquilo pero cuando Sakuya noto lo que hizo ella se separa rápidamente- Bue-bueno…es algo tarde no crees?

-Sin darse cuenta una mujer de cabellos blancos los miraba con una sonrisa , Era Tsurara mientras se quedó mirando a su lado estaba Zenjuro sentando-

-Ese niño se parece a ti…cuando eras apenas un jovencito –decía Tsurara divertida mientras Zenjuro sonrió-

-Y Esa Mocosa incluso en la talla de pechos pequeños se parece a ti –decía Zenjuro antes de recibir una estaca en la cabeza haciéndolo sangrar- Supongo que llevamos mucho tiempo siendo neutrales….

-Te encariñaste fácilmente "Súper Sacerdote"

-Y tú también "Demonio de la nieve"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como que ellos se fueron!? –Decía Sakuya sorprendida a una de las Hadas de Nieve-

-Dijeron que tenían que ir a un sitio y entonces se largaron a mitad de la noche , es todo lo que se –decía la Hada de la Nieve lo cual Sakuya quedo arrodillada deprimida-

-Ahora Remilia-sama seguramente me va a castigar por no llegar junto con ese maldito Sacerdote pervertido –decía Sakuya llorando cómicamente mientras Naruto solamente suspiro-

-Que se le puede hacer? –Decía Naruto con las manos en la cabeza , mientras ambos seres que hablaban telepáticamente a la cabeza del chico dijeron "Conformista!"- Volvamos seguramente Remilia-chan nos dará un largo sermón después de decir cómo nos fue en la Misión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En ese momento después de dos días ellos habían llegado a la Mansión quedando con los ojos abiertos como platos ambos-

-Hola Pedazos de Basura creía que ustedes no vendrían sí que son lentos –decía Zenjuro con una sonrisa mientras pareciera que en ese lado de la Isla estaba empezando una especie de Casa en construcción- Jejeje

-Zen-jiji…que demonios haces aquí!? –Pregunto Naruto Shockeado , creyeron que habían ido a un cometido importante y solamente se estaban mudando-

-Pues veras tu dijiste que éramos bienvenidos a la Isla de la Mansión , pero ninguna parte de esa Casa me hace sentir cómodo la verdad así que construiré mi casa aquí…-Pero rápidamente había llegado Remilia con una expresión de pocos amigos-

-Sakuya, Naruto…díganme…porque ese Vagabundo y esa Yuki-onna están construyendo una especie de casa en mi isla! –decía Remilia enfadada-

-Pues veras…..él es….-decía Sakuya algo incomoda-

-Saotome Zenjuro…-Termino la Frase Naruto haciendo que Remilia quedara totalmente insatisfecha ese hombre era el famoso Saotome Zenjuro , pero antes de darse cuenta noto que el hombre levantaba la falda de ella- Sin duda cuerpo de niña bragas de niñas muy mal y ninguna con traje de monja o uniforme escolar –decía Zenjuro saltando y esquivando los ataques y Ráfagas de Remilia mientras sujetada por Naruto y Sakuya tratando de calmarla- Jejeje en verdad las niñas son problemáticas…no como una mujer madura como tu Tsurara –Pero noto como la Yuki-Onna lo sujetaba de la cintura y se inclinó clavando la cabeza de Zenjuro en el suelo-

-Contrólate un poquito Zenjuro-san….o tendré que volver a mostrarte porque en el pasado me llamaban "Demonio de la nieve" –decía Tsurara con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Zenjuro estaba derrotado ahí y el trio estaba algo Shockeado- Espero que nos deje acogernos en su Isla durante un tiempo Remilia-sama –decía Tsurara con respeto lo cual Remilia incomoda lo acepto-

-Oye Mocoso! –Grito Zenjuro saliendo de esa pose después de sufrir el Suplex Alemán por parte de su Compañera- Desde Hoy….prepárate para vivir en el infierno porque yo no puedo dejar que sigas desperdiciando ese talento Nato…te entrenare en crear tu propio estilo así te mate! Oíste Pedazo de Basura!

Eh….Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! –Fue lo que el trio dijo al Unísono-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola a todos…aquí el capítulo de hoy de Scarlet Uzumaki Chronicles…sé que ambos me quedaron cortos pero es que estuve en exámenes y todo eso me quito inspiración y todo eso me quito la practica aunque ese capítulo me quedo raro XDDDD-**

**Hice la aparición de Saotome Zenjuro , que será como el Jiraiya del primer Acto solamente que más joven y también hice la aparición de otro Heraldo , C. del Acero, su nombre completo es Cornelius Elian, aquí está su archivo XD **

**-También vieron cómo será el próximo Maestro de Naruto , porque me gusto su personaje hijo de puta pero en el buen sentido en Beelzebub, claramente lo enseñara a Crear un Estilo de Combate propio a Naruto para ser más fuertes pero eso le tomara tiempo al rubio , ahí se ve que a pesar de todo lo que ha aprendido aun es débil contra enemigos fuertes **

**-Y lo se me quedo bien raro el Capítulo XDDDD , pero bueno así es la forma en que trabajo , por cierto veo que ustedes aceptaron la idea del Lemon pero un Trio entre las Hermanas Scarlet o de Flandre y Akane con Naruto….Me harán desear asesinar a Naruto en mi fic…ya que en un maldito suertudo!**

**-Bueno bueno dejando de eso a un lado les dejare el Archivo de C. para terminar el capítulo de hoy, Se despide el Perdedor más fuerte de Japón y que vencerá a Corea para que no destruyan el anime…aunque si destruyen estados Unidos…no sé si salvarlos! DX ya que han cagado demasiadas cosas Gringolandia! Recuerden hasta los negativos podemos sonreír , Bye Bye Ningens**

_**-Cornelius Elian**_

_**Miembro de los Heraldos , se ve que conoció rumores de Sakuya y ha querido enfrentarse a ella , su historia por el momento es desconocida **_

_**Rango: Heraldo del Acero**_

_**-Tipo de Yokai o Monstruo: Ghoul (Su Anterior Maestro fue una Vampiro)**_

_**Habilidad: Se ve que tiene buenas habilidades físicas y resistencia a la magia bastante elevada , puede manejar unos Cables que con su Youki puede volverlos tan afilados como para cortar el acero o tan duros como un látigo capaz de arrancarte la carne a múltiples golpes**_

_**Clasificación: A**_


	17. Conde Escarlata

_**Capitulo 13: **_

_**Conde Escarlata**_

**-Fate Pov-**

-Siempre he oído que en algún lugar de Gensokyo existía una ser encerrada por sus propios Compañeros Yokai por ser tan poderosa como Inestable , El próximo paso es necesario que la tenemos-

-Después de un tiempo Inn encontró al ser que fue encerrado aquí en Gensokyo , y fui con él y Selim para liberarlo , poco tiempo que Oí que Saotome se había aliado con Uzumaki , me sorprendió ese niño tenía un extraño don de atraer a las personas fuertes a pesar de no ser más que un ser inferior , un Humano-

-Después de nuestro viaje, ahí la encontramos en un campo lleno de Girasoles , encadenada con el Sello de los Hakureis , Una de las Yokais más poderosas de Gensokyo, Yuuka Kazami , la amante de los Girasoles….es extraño que una chica que vea algo hermoso como los Girasoles , fue capaz de derrotar a Hakurei en un encuentro uno a uno pero cuando llegaron las demás miembros de los Clanes Yokais de esta Isla la encerraron aquí-

-Kazami Yuuka –Murmure mientras parecía que esa chica de cabello verde encadenada y con varias vendas que la tapaban que tenían Kanji de los Hakurei marcados para que ella no escapara- Has estado aquí por al menos 100 años….encerrada en este Jardín lleno de Girasoles…mientras Gensokyo ha sido plagado de muchos seres que destruyen el Paraíso Forestal que tu creaste….Yo te ofrezco una forma de liberarte…y castigarlos a todos, en especial a los Hakurei

-Ahí ella parecía sonreír debajo de esos sellos supongo que eso significa que acepto el trato…Con ella el siguiente paso para la destrucción de la barrera puede comenzar….Capturar a una de las Hermanas Scarlet , Flandre Scarlet , La poseedora de la Sangre Inestable y Destructiva de los Scarlet-

**-Fin del Pov-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

v

-Ya verás Jiji! –Gritaba Naruto Lanzándose contra un pelinegro adulto mientras este no parecía ni interesado en el ataque del Rubio , pero cuando Naruto trato de golpearlo con su espada de madera , el la detuvo con dos dedos sorprendiendo al Rubio-

-Demasiados movimientos innecesarios y gastando energía a lo loco , demasiado Mal –decía Zenjuro mientras en un rápido movimiento le daba un puñetazo en el Mentón mandándolo a Volar unos metros en el aire mientras El rubio reaccionara dando una voltereta en el Aire aterrizando bien esta vez , pero no se rindió fue corriendo hacia Zenjuro con sus ojos tornándose de color rojo , pero en ese preciso momento en que Naruto trato de darle un veloz golpe el pelinegro simplemente se hizo a un lado esquivándolo sorprendiéndolo- Debes ir más rápido y no mostrar la dirección a donde ira el puño o hasta el enemigo más débil sabrá esquivar tu ataque –decía Saotome , en este momento le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que el rubio quedara retrocediendo por la falta de Aire-

-A los bordes se podían ver Meiling, Sakuya, Flandre y Youmu mirando el combate , Tsurara les había pedido a ellas observar la "Practica" de Zenjuro con Naruto , a pesar de que en un principio no creían que el fuera un maestro "Indicado" por sus costumbres y muchas razones más que hizo durante esa semana , como comercializar fotografías de ellas comprometedoras ósea Bañándose con la Tengu de Gensokyo , Aya o referirse a ellas como Pedófilas por Naruto lo cual eso hizo que al pelinegro le dieran una paliza y avergonzadas ni siquiera miraron a Naruto por todo ese día con excepción de Flandre y Remilia que ese día estuvo más roja que nunca y el rubio no sabía el porqué , aunque parecía recibir las Palizas como si nada aunque siempre termina inconsciente , pero cuando se vio en el combates contra Naruto , pareciera un hombre totalmente distinto –

-Desperdicias energía , Hacer que tus enemigos sepan a donde ir a tu ataque y además tu resistencia en recibir un golpe no parece buena mira que solamente te estoy pegando suave y retrocedes como si nada , Pedazo de Basura –decía Zenjuro lo cual eso hizo que varias venas se formaran en la frente del rubio mientras salto contra Zenjuro tratando ahora de golpearlo sin usar la cabeza, solamente quería golpear a ese imbécil que tenía como maestro, mientras el pelinegro retrocedía esquivando los ataques salvajes de Naruto- Vas más rápido por tu ira pero así eres más obvio crees que enojándote va a ser más fuertes y…-Decía El pelinegro con la banda roja en su frente pero nota que cuando retrocedió quedaba un árbol detrás de él sorprendiéndolo-

-Te tengo! –Grito Naruto lanzando un puñetazo con Youki hacia Saotome que al impactar formo una explosión de polvo pero cuando se quitó la explosión noto que había golpeado la madera lo cual sorprendió al Rubio que el pelinegro se había agachado en ese momento y le conecto un rápido puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que el saliera volando contra un Árbol lo cual el rápidamente se puso de pie , gracias a la resistencia que tuvo que aprender con su Maestra Meiling puede durar todo este tiempo pero…- COMO QUE PUÑOS SUAVES, PARECIERA QUE ME QUIERE APLASTAR CON CADA PUÑO –Grito Naruto quejándose mientras en eso solamente sonrió divertido su maestro-

-No fuiste tú el que acepto mi entrenamiento que podría matarte , después de todo , Aunque lo dijera durante el combate no eres un desperdicio del todo…pero a este punto jamás podrás vencer a uno de esos Heraldos…-decía Saotome serio mientras caminaba hacia Naruto que este se ponía de píe y en Guardia- Tu instinto es lo que te ha hecho ganar todos esos combates pero….-Ahí en un momento estaba al frente de Rubio sorprendiendo poniendo un dedo en la frente de Naruto- No todo combate es puro Instinto , Se necesita mente cuerpo , y fuerza , yo tengo un estilo de pelea que es no tener ningún estilo , ningún ritmo por lo cual puedo llegar a límites de mi cuerpo….tú no tienes el tuyo…pero eso es algo que no puedo enseñarte…solamente puedo ayudarte a descubrirlo peleando contra mi…de cualquier forma –decía Saotome con una sonrisa en el rostro acariciándole la cabeza fraternalmente a Naruto- Haz mejorado un poco tu resistencia durante nuestros combates…eso es de admitir pero….no creas que eso es para estar alagado…necesitas mucha practica y mejorar bastante! O de lo contrario….Morirás…-decía Serenamente Zenjuro haciendo que todos sintieran un escalofrió- Bueno sin presiones! –decía El pelinegro sonriendo abiertamente haciendo caer al rubio-

-Cómo era posible que ese hombre despreocupado y molesto , era un maestro luego un viejo verde y luego parecía un padre molesto-

-Veo que se han esforzado hoy…por lo cual les tengo una sorpresa –decía Tsurara sonriendo sacando unas copas con helado listo dándoselos a Zenjuro y Naruto , pero también a las chicas que observaban-

-Como siempre el helado que Hace Tsurara es el mejor –decía Zenjuro sonriendo abiertamente a la peliblanca que ella se sonrojaba fuertemente ante ese alago de aquel Hombre , mientras Sakuya ,Meiling , Flandre y Youmu comían un poco de aquel helado sorprendiéndose-

-Delicioso…está muy delicioso Tsurara-san –decía Sakuya sorprendida por lo Exquisito que era ese simple helado- Debo preguntarle como los hace

-No es para tanto…por lo cual veo que tu también tienes una pasión por la cocina….jejeje tal vez te pueda dar uno que otro consejo en la cocina para hacer platos Exquisitos del nuestra Aldea –decía Tsurara alegre pero entonces se puso de pie sonriendo- Bueno…tengo que ir a entrenar a esa hada –Decía la peliblanca antes de irse con una sonrisa amable lo cual eso sorprendió al rubio que Meiling se adelantó ante las palabras o más bien ante la pregunta de Naruto-

-Cada una de nosotros ha entrenado muy fuertemente pero la Única que parece que cree que no ha avanzado es Cirno , Cirno después del incidente del Torneo ha entrenado duramente cuando no te entrena Gaki –decía Meiling algo seria lo cual puso algo triste a Naruto que era su culpa por lo cual Cirno se sentía así pero en eso siente un abrazo amigable de la pelirroja por el cuello haciendo que Naruto quede pegado su espalda contra el pecho de ella lo cual al sentirlo Naruto se sonrojo un poco pero la pelirroja siguió abrazándolo fuerte- No te sientas tan mal! Tsurara-san le dijo a Cirno que tenía un gran potencial y ahora la va entrenar -Eso le alegro a Naruto pero no pudo decir nada ya que Meiling estaba invadiendo su espacio personal , haciendo enojar a Sakuya , Flandre y Youmu queriendo separarla de Naruto-

-Los estas lastimando! Meiling Aléjate de Naruto-sama! –Decía Youmu jalando a Meiling mientras Flandre jalaba a Naruto y Sakuya trataba de igual manera separar a Meiling de Naruto lo cual ante esa escena Zenjuro se vio fuertemente haciendo que los cinco lo miraran-

-Ya veo ya veo….supongo que eso me hace un orgulloso Maestro….Naruto….-Puso la mano en su hombro del Rubio y con sonrisa dijo- Veo que prefieres los pechos grandes en vez de las diminutas lolis verdad? –decía Zenjuro haciendo que Naruto quedara sorprendido sonrojando a Sakuya y Meiling pero enojando a Flandre y Youmu- Después de todo los Pechos grandes son las cosas más hermosas de las mujeres, no importa cómo se vean , son montañas de felicidad y alegría para los hombres! Son la perfección en…

-Cállense! –Dijeron Las chicas ahora cada una aplicándole una llave distinta a Zenjuro dejándolo fuera de Combate-

-Creo que ya se murió el viejo –decía Naruto notando como si un alma salía del cuerpo de Zenjuro y ahora él estaba picándole con una rama a la cara del pelinegro que estaba totalmente K.O.- Creo que se propasaron un poco con el

-Se lo merece por pervertido Naruto-sama , jamás aprenda esas cosas de el –decía Youmu estricta mientras las demás chicas asentían con la cabeza afirmando eso mientras Youmu algo sonrojada dijo- Pero…es verdad…que usted prefiere los pechos grandes? –Ahí Naruto noto la mirada insistente de las chicas mientras el no sabía qué hacer en ese preciso momento llego a Patchouli rápidamente-

-Naruto, Chicas…las he estado buscando! –Decía Patchouli rápidamente corriendo mientras cuando llego estaba sumamente cansando, lo cual alerto a los demás al notar la cara nerviosa de la pelimorado , muy pocas veces la podían ver nerviosa y/o asustada , pero en eso ella cuando tomo un poco de aliento dijo algo entre cortado por su respiración cansando- Debemos volver a la mansión rápido…el viene…el viene…

-Quien viene? –decía Naruto curioso lo cual cada chica quedo alerta solamente una cosa que hacía que Patchouli se alertara y eso era…-

-El padre de Flandre y Remilia-san, Arcturus Scarlet….viene aquí a la mansión…..-Eso dejo ido a Naruto lo cual sabia había visto una foto de Arcturus en su juventud con una bebe Flandre entre sus brazos pero ahí solamente pudo quedar sorprendido pero no emitió un sonido solamente fueron a la Mansión mientras Sakuya rápidamente fue a llamar a Tsurara y Cirno-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Limpien los cuadros , despolven los muebles , limpien el techo , arreglen todo y rómpalo y arréglelo de nuevo –Se oían los Gritos de Orden de Sakuya algo nerviosa mientras las sirvientas Hadas estaban haciendo su máximo esfuerzo , Cirno rápidamente estaba haciendo adornos de hielo bastante bellos con el símbolo de los Scarlet y con su Youki estaba logrando que no se derritieran mientras Patchouli con varios hechizos estaba arreglando todos los desórdenes de la Mansión con su magia de Levitación y entre otras magias de fuego, Meiling rápidamente estaba un poco apresurada arreglando todos los Jardines con una rapidez sin límites, Y Youmu ayudaba en preparar comida para un festín en la cocina mientras Naruto estaba algo sorprendido junto con Tsurara , Zenjuro , Flandre y Remilia sentada en su trono para hasta ellas se notaban nerviosos-

-No entiendo…nunca las he visto así tan apresuradas….digo tu padre es tan estricto –decía Naruto algo sorprendido por la actitud de la Mansión mientras Remilia solamente suspiraba-

-De hecho…podría decirse que él es un poco excéntrico en más de un sentido…Arcturus-otousama fue el un gran Conde en su tiempo , y además esta es la primera vez que viene de visita desde que me dejo el mando a mí , normalmente me manda cartas o mensajes por medio de formación de vampiros como el que mando hace poco diciendo que él iba a venir hoy mismo…lo cual me preocupa bastante…esta es la primera vez que el viene de visita después de estar encabezando a la familia…y…si ve que lo hago algo mal…entonces se enojara conmigo y…y..y..y..y.y..y. –decía Remilia temblando nunca había visto así a Remilia parecía como si fuera algo aterrador su padre pero tampoco a Flandre la vio de esa manera-

-Estaba aferrada a su brazo temblando de los nervios mientras se quedaba al lado de Naruto haciendo que este se confundiera más sobre cómo era el padre de ellas-

-No es tan extraño si lo pensamos de cierta manera….Todos los hijos quieren hacer orgullosos a sus padres , lo cual también se aplica en la mayoría de ocasiones de los clanes de vampiros , El anterior Líder del Clan puede juzgar a bien a su sucesor y ver si es acto de seguir en el mando…pero si no lo es…no solamente le quitara los lujos si no le aplicara un castigo especial –decía Tsurara , que era ella una enciclopedia humana de Yokais ,se creía que la enciclopedia humana de Yokais era Patchouli-

-Ya veo pero él dijo cuándo venia? Digo…yo soy Nuevo en la mansión y apenas tengo casi mes y medio viviendo aquí –decía Naruto lo cual hizo que Remilia se parara de su silla bajara las escaleras rápidamente quedando al frente del rubio-

-Escúchame bien Lacayo mío….esta es el momento en que demuestres tus modales al máximo…mi padre va a venir y quiero que todos mis lacayos estén presentables…así que no me decepciones! O te aseguro que te arrancare la cabeza como no lo hizo en el enfrentamiento oíste!? –decía Remilia completamente nerviosa lo cual asusto a Naruto pero en eso Cirno abre la puerta gritando-

-Ya está aquí! –Grito Cirno lo cual todas las Sirvientas Hadas se agruparon en fila a los lados de los Muros mientras las líderes del personal , Sakuya , Meiling , Cirno , Patchouli mientras Remilia volvía estaba al frente del grupo con Naruto a su lado y Flandre aferrada a su brazo nerviosa , Zenjuro y Tsurara se mantenían al margen mientras entonces se abrieron las puertas todas quedaron nerviosas pero luego todo el mundo quedo bastante confundido-

-Aloha a todos! En verdad me alegra estar de vuelta a la Mansión –Decía un hombre de al menos 35 años aun parecía joven , tenía cabello largo azulado con toques blancos o amarillos por todo su cabello que caía por la espalda , su piel era completamente azulada casi ni parecía humana , sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las de un Duende , tenía Heterocroma , uno de sus ojos eran rojo y el otro era dorado brillante , una barba no muy larga pero un poco arreglada , se notaba que era un hombre sano y bastante vivo, aunque era extraño verlo con una camisa hawaiana amarilla con detalles de palmeras y unos short cortos , lo cual notaron era un aura de despreocupación y tranquilidad alrededor de el- Oigan oigan…que esa actitud tan fría…porque no vienen a darle un abrazo a su viejo? –Decía sonriendo aquel hombre , mientras se notaban sus colmillos de vampiro en eso Flandre y Remilia fueron hacia el abrazándolo con cariño-

-Otou-sama! –Gritaron ambas alegremente abrazándolo , lo cual era una tierna imagen ver dos hijas abrazando con felicidad a su padre mientras los miembros principales del personal iban hacia al frente de el Naruto decidió quedarse atrás por unos nervios que sentía-

-"Anda compañero no seas cobarde!" –decía Shinku animándolo-

-"Al menos no actúes ridículo para que no te arranquen la cabeza Naruto-gaki" –decía su amiga Kurama , no ayudaban en nada saben!?-

-Bienvenido a la Mansión Arcturus-sama –decía Sakuya refinadamente haciendo una reverencia mientras en eso sonríe el hombre con algo más de amabilidad-

-Veo que ustedes son las que han cuidado a mis hijas…realmente se los agradezco…a ver si adivino Sakuya Izayoi , Meiling Hong , Patchouli Knowledge , Cirno y tú debes ser la enviada de Yuyuko-san a la mansión , Youmu Konpaku verdad? –decía Arcturus con un tono alegre y amable mientras eso les quito un peso de encima a las chicas pero entonces el rubio sintió la mirada del peli azul alegre haciendo que el sufriera un ataque de Escalofríos- Tu debes ser el nuevo miembro del Clan , Naruto Uzumaki…es un gusto conocerte, Flandre y Remilia me han enviado varias cartas hablándome sobre ti de muchas maneras –decía Arcturus sonriendo dándole la mano al Rubio y este correspondió su saludo-

-Papa! No digas esa clase de cosas! –Dijeron al unísono ambas hermanas avergonzadas , quien sabe el contenido de esas cartas para que estén así mientras el peli azul solamente sonrió divertido-

-Hace tiempo que no te había visto Zenjuro , veo que has crecido y al final fuiste enganchado –Decía Arcturus bromeando mientras el pelinegro sonrió-

-Al menos no quede obsesionado con mi esposa como cierto Conde –decía Zenjuro sonriendo mientras era jalado de la mejilla por Tsurara que sonreía algo tétricamente mientras Arcturus simplemente rio un momento-

-Bueno bueno….vayamos a comer….pude oler un aroma delicioso antes de venir al salón , y Sirvientas Hadas tranquilas…pueden tomarse el resto del día descansen –decían Arcturus con un tono amable haciendo que todas las sirvientas se miraran entre si dieran una reverencia y se retiraran-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En eso cambia la escena al comedor donde se podían ver todos comiendo tranquilamente , el Conde había cambiado su ropa informal Hawaiana a su traje de gala normal negro con mangas de color dorado, casi como si fueran llamas mientras todos comían tranquilamente se notaba el silencio algo incómodo de la cena-

-Otou-sama –decía Remilia con un tono algo nervioso pero entonces adquirió algo de valor y pregunto- Que te parece la mansión? Verdad que está en buenas condiciones verdad?

-A que te refieres Remilia? –decía Arcturus sin darse cuenta de que ese creían que era el motivo por el que había venido , pero después de pensarlo un momento entonces se dio cuenta- Ah ya veo! Bueno en realidad eso no me interesa la verdad, te deje como líder porque vi que era lo correcto y no por un tonta elección –decía Arcturus sonriendo haciendo que todas las miembros del Clan quedaran algo sorprendidas y un poco cansadas, habían arreglado la mansión de arriba abajo para nada-

-Entonces…..por qué vino? –decía Curioso Naruto pero entonces sintió la mirada asesina de Remilia haciendo que el quede totalmente asustado y callado-

-Jejeje pues…quería avisarle que el Baile de los Demonios va a suceder en muy poco tiempo , y como no podré ir este año por un asunto importante , iba a avisar a Remilia que llevara su Clan consigo a esa fiesta…..después de todo si no nos presentamos van a molestarme todo el resto del año hasta que vuelva a organizarse el Baile –decía Arcturus con un tono despreocupado y resignado mientras Remilia y Flandre abrieron los ojos algo sorprendidas-

-El baile de los Demonios que es eso? –decía Naruto curioso aunque no era el único miembro del clan que estaba confundido en referente a eso-

-Se trata de una celebración anual , en la Víspera de la Luna de Sangre, cuando la Luna se vuelve totalmente roja como la sangre…una vez cada año….los Vampiros , ya seamos de rangos menores o mayores vamos a un Sitio especifico escogido por uno de los Clanes de Mayor influencia nuestro Mundo , Este año les toco a los Tepes , por lo cual la mayoría de nosotros va a asistir y claramente nosotros…-decía Arcturus-

-Pero Otou-sama, digo no es que no queramos ir pero…deberíamos estar más preparado…no solamente iremos nosotras si no todo nuestro personal como es cada Clan…pero…aún hay que preparar algunos miembros y bueno…-decía Remilia algo preocupada por eso pero el Conde solamente sonrió diciendo-

-Tonterías…yo veo que en verdad están listos en especial con la supervisión de Zenjuro y Tsurara-san –decía Arcturus , parecía en verdad conocer al dúo de Maestros de la Mansión- Espero que todo esté bien Naruto –decía el vampiro poniendo algo nervioso a Naruto pero este asintió-

-Yo prometí cuidar a las líderes del clan y al resto de este , incluso si eso me cuesta la vida…eso es lo que significa para mi ser un miembro –decía Naruto algo más decidido lo cual hizo que el piel azul solamente sonriera con algo de felicidad mientras miraba a sus hijas-

-Entonces está decidido…el Baile es una semana..pero también el asunto..así que me quedare esta semana con ustedes , espero no ser molestia –decía Arcturus con una sonrisa en el rostro pero Remilia entrecerró los ojos-

-Sé que estarás bien y todo eso…pero….no podrías dejar de colocar ese cuadro gigante de Mama que siempre colocas cuando no nos damos cuenta –decía Regañonamente Remilia de repente a su padre mientras este sonreía pero luego quedo contra la mesa casi como si estuviera llorando a mares y resignado como un niño regañado dijo-

-Está bien Hija…-decía lo cual Naruto estaba algo confundido por esa actitud que de repente tomo , en verdad él era el Conde predecesor de Remilia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Durante esa semana no había cambio del todo solamente que Flandre y Remilia pasaban más tiempo con su padre , después de todo según Sakuya no lo habían visto en unos años , lo cual parecía un tierno momento de Familia pero en cambio de él estaba luchando contra todas sus fuerzas contra Zenjuro-

-Sin duda vas mejorando pero sigues siendo un pedazo de***** -decía Saotome mientras eso hizo enojar , tanto al Rubio como a la espada de madera como a la Biju dentro de Naruto-

-Vamos a matarte! –Gritaron los tres al unísono lanzándose contra Zenjuro pero en eso mientras Luchaban Naruto noto como reaccionaba y esquivaba Zenjuro , parecía que poco a poco su ritmo estaba acostumbrándose al ritmo de su maestro pero ante eso Zenjuro se había vuelto más rudo en sus ataques capaces de mandar por los aires unos metros a su estudiante , pero en eso en uno de los contrataques de Zenjuro , Naruto le dio una patada y Zenjuro quedo contra el con otra , cuando quedaron patada contra patada , pero la felicidad de Naruto quedo desvanecida en unos segundo por un puñetazo de Zenjuro que hizo que el quedara contra una bloque de Hielo que había creado Tsurara- Itte….pero que fue eso por un segundo…solamente mire y reaccione…

-Cuando estas frente a un enemigo fuerte empiezas a estudiarlo involuntariamente y buscar una debilidad….y tu propio instinto te salva…es sumamente extraño…pero bastante agradable ya que sé que no debo limitarme contigo –decía Zenjuro sonriendo tétricamente haciendo que Naruto quedara algo asustado y pálido- Tranquilo por esa romper mi contrataque te daré un descanso…pero…ves ese bloque….es parte del Hielo de Tsurara crea con su Youki

-Si…ya me preguntaba que hacia un bloque de Nieve si Cirno y/o Tsurara no estaban por aquí cerca –decía Naruto algo adolorido por el golpe-

-Ese hielo es tan duro que ni una persona normal ni con una motosierra o un mazo podría llegar a romperlo…Romperlo es parte del siguiente paso…aunque no creas que va a ser muy fácil….te daré un consejo…no trates de romper desde el exterior…trata de destruir desde el interior reuniendo tu energía en un punto….si logras eso….entonces estarás listo para empezar tu propio estilo –decía Zenjuro tomando su chaleco y poniéndolo sobre su hombro mientras se iba-

-No vas a estar? –Pregunto curioso el Rubio-

-Arcturus es un viejo amigo mío…por lo cual iré a tomar unas copas con él , Nos vemos Pedazo de Basura –decía Zenjuro haciendo enojar al rubio pero Naruto solamente estuvo sonriendo-

-Esto es simple…-Decía el rubio tronándose los dedos mientras tomaba a Shinku concentrando el Youki alrededor de su espada de Madera y rápidamente fue contra el Bloque de Hielo pero cuando lo golpeo reboto con tal fuerza que hizo que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio y cayera- Esto es más difícil de lo que parece…

-"Eso en verdad me dolió y mucho tarado" –decía Shinku quejándose mientras Naruto solamente se quedaba mirando su espada , ese hielo era más duro de lo que parecía- "No solamente es Hielo común es fortalecido constantemente con Youki , esa mujer Tsurara a pesar de notarse amable es una experta en el Manejo del Youki también como para no perder la concentración incluso si no ve su hielo, está profundamente concentrada, no creas que será fácil romper este hielo"

-Supongo que tendré que ponerme serio…le demostrare lo fuerte que soy a ese Sacerdote idiota-decía Naruto sonriendo mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojizos mientras se pone al frente del Bloque de Hielo mientras concentraba el Youki en sus puño mientras el podía ver puntos blancos extrañamente en todos el bloque- Que raro…supongo que así será más fuerte romperlo! Kaze Anake! –Decía Naruto rápidamente da un paso hacia adelante dando un puñetazo en el bloque de hielo pero a pesar de la fuerza que genero entonces su cuerpo quedo temblando mientras caía en el suelo- Auch! Siento como si todos mis huesos hubieran crujidos juntos

-"Estas bien Naruto? " –Pregunto un poco preocupada Kurama con el resultado del golpe-

-Si…pero dolió bastante…este bloque es bastante duro….que fue lo que dijo Zen-jiji….atacar desde el interior….pero como debería hacer? –decía Naruto un poco confundido pero entonces solamente puso su mano sobre el hielo empezando a concentrar Youki pero rápidamente su Youki fue expulsado de ese hielo empujándolo- Oh por favor si no es así como debería actuar!

-"Tal vez deberías pensar las cosas un poco más y tomar las cosas con calma" –decía Kurama tratando de averiguar pero Naruto estaba algo apresurado- "Oye en serio deberías tomártelo con calma"

-No…Voy a hacer esto rápido y después voy a darle un fuerte golpe ese viejo idiota –decía Naruto tronándose sus dedos y ahí iba a seguir los intentos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por lo que Zen-kun , está aplicándole ese examen a Naruto…jejeje debe estar pensando que está preparado –decía Tsurara con una sonrisa bastante amable mientras se veía Cirno vestida con una especie de vendas que cubrían su pecho y un short blanco femenino mientras se notaba algo cansando- Si quieres podemos descansar Cirno-chan…-decía Tsurara amablemente-

-No , Cirno está bien –decía Cirno poniéndose de pie aunque le costaba – No dejare…que Cirno se quede atrás….Cirno no dejara que eso vuelva a ocurrir por su culpa….Naru Naru se volvió "eso" por culpa de Cirno y ahora tiene un sello que podría romperse….en algún momento …por eso Cirno debe volverse fuerte tanto para proteger al Clan como a Naru Naru –Decía decidida Cirno mientras Tsurara estaba sonriendo bastante alegre-

-Bien pasemos a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo –decía mientras sus manos poco a poco se volvían más gruesas y sus uñas se volvían garras de hechas de hielo mientras Cirno poco a poco su Youki convertía su brazo en una espada hecha de Hielo- Recuerda que seré como Zen-kun con Naruto, No tendré piedad…

-Si Cirno quiere volverse más fuerte no espera más –decía Cirno con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ambas mujeres estuvieron una contra la otra , empezando a atacarse con la clara ventaja sin esfuerzo de Tsurara-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se ve que estas feliz de alguna forma Arctur –decía Zenjuro con una copa de Sake tomando un leve sorbo que se había servido- Desde cuando no hemos bebido como viejos amigos –decía Zenjuro con un tono amigable-

-Desde que por mi culpa de mi orgullo tome una mala decisión y eso casi me cuesta mi familia entera –decía Arcturus con cierto tono de tristeza con una copa de vino en su mano mientras Zenjuro desapareció su sonrisa notándose serio- Han pasado 20 años ya verdad?

-Arctur , no diré que no es tu culpa pero tampoco eres inocente en lo que paso –Decía Zenjuro con cierto tono lleno de melancolía- En ese entonces todos éramos aun jóvenes…pero sé que "ella" y "el" están vivos…aunque tratamos de matarlos con todas nuestras fuerzas…ellos siguen vivos…pero fue un precio muy alto lograr debilitarlos…

-Eso es verdad…pero al menos…mis Hijas están a salvo…y creciendo a pesar de que ya no esté aquí , por los problemas que cause en el pasado –decía Arcturus con cierto tono de melancolía con una sonrisa en el rostro- Por cierto , pareciera que ese chico llamado Naruto…parece que hay algo que hizo que tu vinieras aquí…no fue aquella vez que dijiste que no tendrías "Ningún estudiante"

-Parece que a ti también te llamo la atención no eras tú el que decía "Que cualquier chico que se acercara a tus bebes lo destriparías sin arrepentimientos" –decía Zenjuro mientras ambos rieron amistosamente como viejos amigos mientras golpeaban sus copas- Muchas cosas han cambiado y esta generación es muy brillante por eso quieres que los Scarlet sean representados por Remilia verdad?

-Ella parece estar madurando y todo gracias también a ese chico….no quería que ella cometiera mis mismos errores -decía Arcturus mientras miraba por la ventana- Es ese el examen que te hizo Tsurara cuando tenías veinte, no crees que va a ser muy difícil para él? –Decía observando algo divertido al ver como Naruto se desesperada tratando de romper el Bloque de Hielo-

-Estoy confiando en que él lo haga…a pesar de que aún es muy inmaduro , seguramente él lo lograra , así que por el momento –decía Zenjuro tomando la copa de Sake de un trago mientras Arcturus siguió su ejemplo tomando la copa de vino de un trago-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En la noche mientras todos dormían bueno casi todos mientras afuera en el Bosque se veía a Naruto algo cansando mientras se veía unos ligeros rasguños en el Bloque de Hielo, pero el rápidamente se rasco la cabeza con fuerza-

-Maldita sea! Como es que rompo este Bloque es casi como si quisiera que rompiera acero con mis propias manos –decía Naruto desesperado mientras se sentó en el suelo algo cansando por todo el tiempo que había estado tratando de romper ese hielo se notaba el efecto de ignorar la cena haciendo que su estómago ruja como nunca- Que hambre tengo!

-Ahí nota como le cae en la cara una bolsa y nota que estaba compuesta esa comida por Onigiri o bolas de Arroz y noto quien se la tiro , era el Padre de Remilia y Flandre , Arcturus con una expresión amable en su rostro-

-Estaba dando un paseo nocturno por la mansión y entonces note a Flandre en la cocina…se quedó dormida cocinándote esto…veo que eres bastante importante para ella –decía Arcturus sonriendo tranquilamente mientras Naruto estaba comiendo las bolas de Arroz con gusto-

-Bueno…ella fue mi primera amiga…que tuve en Konoha…cuando nadie creía en mi…ella estuvo ahí –decía Naruto sonriendo- Si no me vuelvo fuerte…no podre agradecerle todo lo que han hecho por mi…por eso quiero protegerla…-decía Naruto algo avergonzando al darse cuenta de lo que dijo mientras Kurama le dio una descarga eléctrica en toda su vertebra haciendo que Naruto quedara paralizado un momento y adolorido-

-"Tonto" –Decía Kurama cuando noto lo que dijo quería disculparse con Kurama de inmediato pero entonces ella solamente se fue a dormir en su jaula- "Me iré a dormir idiota…no me despiertes" –

-"Oh…la hice enojar! Esto es malo" –Pensó Naruto en apuro mientras miraba el Bloque de Hielo- Pero aun no comprendo cómo debería atacarlo es muy difícil!

-Eso es porque estas yendo apresurado –decía Arcturus haciendo que Naruto mirara a su espada y también pensara en lo que dijo Kurama- Cuando uno quiere aprender algo…debe aprender desde las raíces….para luego pasar al tronco que es un largo camino hasta las ramas…y llegar hasta el fruto de tu esfuerzo…si vas siempre tan rápido no podrás llegar jamás al fruto…Zenjuro tal vez te lo dijo…pero el secreto es atacar desde el interior y no tratar de atacar al Bloque en si…

-Eso ya me lo dijo pero no lo mostro ni nada –decía Naruto casi en un berrinche infantil pero Arcturus algo pensativo solamente se puso de pie y fue hacia una ropa poniendo su mano encima de la roca-

-Esto es lo que se refiera…reunir la energía desde un punto y explotarla pero sin perder el control…debes mantener al compostura completamente –decía Arcturus mientras solamente giro su muñeca rápidamente encima de la roca empujando con más fuerza su palma contra la roca y en eso se ve como un corte se generó a la mitad de la roca de manera muy limpia-

-Wow! Eso es increíble! –decía Naruto algo sorprendida mientras había terminado con los Onigiris-

-Ahora inténtalo tu…pero no en el bloque…primero prueba con esa roca pequeña….-decía Señalando una roca pequeña como del tamaño de una pelota mientras Naruto ponía la palma en la roca cerrando los ojos dejando que su energía fluyera hasta el punto como se había dicho , algo que era bueno después de la mitad del primer mes y antes de su enfrentamiento de Remilia es que era bastante listo y adaptable , la concentración aun le era un problema del todo pero ahora era mejor que antes tanto en el chakra como en el Youki y el que más le constaba el Mana , pero al sentir la energía en la palma rápidamente estuvo a punto de hacerla estallar pero recordó eso ultimo de mantenerla concentrada a pesar de expandirla por la roca y en ese instante solamente reacciono haciendo estallar la energía y formo un corte preciso en la roca antes de darse cuenta- Wow…Sugoi! Lo hice lo hice!

-No es un corte perfecto…pero se puede mejorar….debes seguir practicando poco a poco…y cuando te sientas listo puedes ir contra ese Bloque aunque sinceramente Zenjuro te la coloco difícil –decía Arcturus con cierta diversión- Por el momento…descansa un momento o si no te lastimaras…

-Cuando Naruto se tiro sentándose en el suelo , extrañamente una conversación se formó entre el Conde y Naruto , a pesar de que sabía del grado y de lo poderoso que podía ser…de alguna forma era agradable hablar con el pero de repente el tema de la conversación se volvió algo triste pero a la vez alegre-

-En serio Flandre antes se encerraba por voluntad propia en el sótano? –decía Naruto sorprendido mientras Arcturus simplemente asintió con su cabeza levemente-

-Es que ella por desgracia heredo un lado Inestable de Nuestra Sangre , Los Scarlet tenemos dos lados , El del Control y El inestable , Los del Control son como Remilia que pueden usar sus poderes de manera más variables y poderosas a la vez pero no tienen tanta energía como los Inestables, Flandre es una de ellas , ellos pueden generar energía más poderosa y capaz de llamarse a sí mismos "Seres de destrucción masiva" pero el precio es que ellos enloquezcan en su poder y se vuelvan peligrosos para sí mismos y para los demás….Por eso ella mismo se encerró con la excusa de que "Para Remilia no es bueno que yo salga" , ella era sumamente peligrosa….incluso cuando yo estaba al mando…pero parece ahora más feliz…más controlada y más libre…tal vez sea por tu causa , y Remilia que fue muy cerrada después de la muerte de Minna, Mi esposa poco después del Nacimiento de Flandre –Decía Arcturus mientras tenía un ligero tono de tristeza pero sonrió- Pero Ahora se ha vuelto muy feliz…ha sido bastante abierta con todos en la mansión y en sus cartas se ve que ha cambiado eso me quita una gran carga sobre los hombros…he sido un pésimo padre a decir verdad

-No es verdad…Usted es alguien que ama y se preocupa por sus dos hijas….un padre verdadero siempre esta cuando se le necesita y se sabe que siempre amare a aquellos que sean sus hijos por igual –decía Naruto con cierto tono de melancólico por un momento volvió a pensar en su familia de Konoha , Aunque ellos no fueran del todo pendiente de el….el sabía que sus padres lo amaban , y su hermana a pesar de ser fría, sabía que era por el precio de ser la heredera del Clan , era algo que no podía perdonarse por las últimas palabras que le dijo a Akane , pero tampoco era como si los quisiera mucho…ahora tenía una nueva familia la cual debía proteger-

-En verdad cambias el humor de la gente bastante a tu alrededor –decía Arcturus con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras posaba su mano encima de la cabeza de Naruto , dándole una caricia fraternal en la cabeza- Naruto puedo pedirte un favor?

-Cuál?

-Cuida a Flandre y Remilia , no como un favor de un padre , si no como un pedido de un hombre que no ha sido capaz de ver crecer a sus hijas completamente –decía Arcturus con un tono bastante agradable pero melancólico lo cual con una mirada decidida Naruto dijo que "Si" , Arcturus solamente se puso de pie yéndose caminando y decía yéndose- Suerte en tu prueba recuerda como continuar...y por cierto….si quieres desde ahora puedes llamarme Otou-san , algo me dice que pronto tendrás que acostumbrarte a llamarme así –decía El peli azul bromeando y riendo divertido pero Naruto no entendió al principio pero luego de pensar un momento se sorprendió y estuvo algo sonrojado , casi era como si el mismo le dijera, que ofrecía a sus hijas para casarse con el…digo…eso era…pues era bueno pero...-

-Maldita mente pervertida ya basta! Es por culpa de Zen-jiji y Ero-senin –decía Enojado el rubio mientras respiro profundo tranquilizándose- Bueno acabemos con esta prueba –decía sonriendo animado de nuevo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De verdad te tienes que ir tan Pronto Otou-san? –decía Remilia un poco sorprendida pero algo triste , pero no lo quiso mostrar del todo , mientras se veía al peli azul ya listo con un traje y sombrero de copa-

-Lo siento Remilia…pero debo atender un asunto antes…su puedo llegare al Baile mañana aunque no lo creo –decía Arcturus con una sonrisa bastante resignada aunque él quería ir no podía por ese trabajo- Despídeme a Flandre de mi parte…seguramente está dormida aun…

-Le prepare un portal –decía Sakuya mientras Arcturus puso su mano al frente en señal de "Alto"-

-No es necesario….después de todo…soy uno de los pocos vampiros…que puede resistir la luz del sol –decía Arcturus divertido mientras en ese preciso momento parecía salir de la espalda de su traje un parde alas espectrales casi parecida a las de un Murciélago pero estas eran más tétricas y se notaba un especie de Aura Oscura alrededor de estas- Nos veremos pronto…espero…Cuídate Hija…y cuida a mi futuro "Yerno" –decía divertido Arcturus haciendo sonrojar a Remilia pero antes de que pudiera hablar con un movimiento de las alas del Peli azul un fuerte viento hizo que cerraran los ojos y antes de que pudieran notar el peli azul ya se había ido rápidamente al cielo volando a una velocidad bastante considerable a ser "Como cohete"-

-Remilia miraba la ida de su padre y sonrió , había sido bastante buena esa semana…aunque se sonrojo cuando nombro a Naruto como su "Yerno" lo cual hizo pensar en varias cosas-

-Remilia-sama está bien? –decía Sakuya notando como estaba su maestra Remilia rápidamente le dio la espalda-

-Si vámonos….ya me dio hambre! –decía Quejosa con su actitud de siempre , lo cual provoco una sonrisa alegre en la peli plateada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras tanto en otro lado de la Isla se veía a Zenjuro caminando hacia donde debería estar Naruto pero lo que vio fue algo sorprendente , vio varias rocas y diferentes tamaños hasta muy grandes cortadas perfectamente y después cuando miro el Bloque estaba totalmente destruido , lo cual miro a Naruto tirado en el suelo algo cansando mientras respiraba agitado se acercó a él mirándolo-

-Veo que completaste mi prueba Gaki , pero esto es solamente el primer paso así que prepárate después de ese evento –decía Zenjuro con una sonrisa en el rostro pero en eso Naruto le miro con una sonrisa en el rostro bastante abierta-

-Entonces prepárate Zen-jiji…porque esta vez te daré una paliza! –decía energéticamente Naruto aunque no se podía mover por el cansancio-

-"Sin duda…este chico es bastante sorprendente…Tal vez no haya sido tan mala idea volver a adquirir estudiantes" –Pensaba Zenjuro un poco orgulloso pero no por eso iba a ser piadoso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al final ese día paso muy rápidamente con Naruto descansando y todo el mundo relajándose hasta el próximo día –

-Todos estamos listos…Otou-sama nos dio la dirección ya es hora de irnos –decía Remilia arreglada con un vestido blanco de gala con una especie de moño o corbata roja en el cuello y con dos muñequeras elegantes y bordadas de color rojo con bordes blancos , mientras Flandre estaba vestida de con un vestido elegante rojo con tacones rojos-

-Cada uno estaba arreglado a su manera incluso Zenjuro y Tsurara-

-Entonces vamos…y hagamos honor al Nombre Scarlet! –Decía Remilia mientras todo el mundo decía un unísono "Hai"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En un Salón Oscuro se ve a Inn sonriendo mientras aparecían Selim al frente de el-

-Para que me llamaste Inn? –Decía Selim en su forma de Niño pero Inn solamente estuvo con una mirada inexpresiva-

-Necesitaba tu ayuda para una cosa , Dice Inn con cierta tono misterioso –decía El peli multicolor mientras señalaba a una puerta en la cual Selim iba caminando hacia ella-

-Dios que molesto eres en ocasiones, algunas veces esa forma de hablar me hará querer matarte –decía Selim yendo a aquella puerta caminando pero Inn en ese momento sonríe-

-Lo siento , Selim…..dice Inn con cierta ironía ante ver a otro Homúnculo caer tan fácilmente en su trampa –decía Inn mientras estaba detrás de Selim-

-Si deberías sentir….espera que fue lo que diji…-Pero ahí quedó callado mientras noto como el Brazo de Inn le atravesaba el pecho y la otra mano del Mago solamente la puso encima de la cabeza del Homúnculo de las sombras- Mal…dito…planeas traicionarnos…?

-Traicionarnos…"Non Non" ustedes no son más que simples peones para poder despertar a alguien que gobernara este mundo…un grupo que crea nada más que caos en el mundo…por favor…no es más que el Berrinche de un niño como Fate –decía Inn sonriendo mientras antes que dijera Selim algo más su cabeza fue destruida o aplastada pero era algo parecido como si rompieras una figura hecha de cenizas que quedo hecho nada más que polvo , y en la palma de la Mano una piedra de color Rojo Carmesí- Quien diría que encontraríamos una de las partes más importantes para nuestro plan aquí no?

-Hay dos sombras salían notándose una era un hombre con una camisa negra con líneas purpuras , cubierto la mayor parte de su cuerpo con una capa con capucha negra mientras tenia gran parte de su cuerpo era una armadura plateada con una joya morada en su pecho y en su frente que tenía una especie de mascara con un casco de 4 picos , en su hombro se veía apoyado una especie de Halcón negro, La otra sombra era un chico de piel pálida , con los ojos semicerrados con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos, su cabello era pelirrojo un poco claro con un mechón que salía apuntando hacia arriba , mientras su vestimenta estaba compuesta por una camisa negra con diseño chino y unos pantalones blancos con zapatillas negras-

-Parece que pronto podemos hacer en proceso nuestro Plan o no Raiser? –decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras en el de la armadura llamado Raiser no respondió con nada más que su respiración-

-"Rappeler" (Recuerda) que él no es más que rastros de Alma que "Note Majeste" (Nuestra Majestad) Corrompió "The Smiling" –Decía Inn acomodándose los lentes mientras miraba al Pelirrojo- Tu grupo está listo para el momento Kamui?

-Esta más que listo , va a ser una lástima que uno de ellos dos muera y tengamos que matar al otro para obtener la sangre Inestable –decía Kamui con cierto tono de resignación- Por cierto…deberías cuidar tus palabras o te matare –decía el pelirrojo abriendo ligeramente los ojos notándose el color azul de estos-

-Sera en otro momento…ahora debemos desaparecer….para que ese mocoso no tenga sospechas…Por el momento "Adieu" -decía Inn antes de desaparecer junto con Kamui y Raiser-

-Que Planeara Inn en verdad , con quien se Refería con "The Smiling" , Quienes serán esos dos nuevos personas que son aliados de Inn?, Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo de Scarlet Uzumaki Chronicles , Acto I , no se lo pierdan-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Hola hola personas normales? XD como amo ser el extraño aquí , bueno a lo que venimos , creo que me lucí bastante con este episodio con la aparición del Padre de Remilia , tanto como la Prueba de Naruto , aunque créanme que el próximo episodio habrá cosas que no se esperan XD , y sinceramente me gusto este episodio**

**-Hablando de los Detalles y Aclaraciones , Un Líder de los Clanes , no puede renunciar a menos que envejezca lo cual es poco probable, muera o haga algo terrible que amenazo con el clan , como Ocurrió con Arcturus pero eso será en otro momento y tiene mucha relación con Inn , que él se volverá como ven, no se ve del todo del lado de Fate y "The Smiling" no suena peligroso pero créanme que en el futuro será una de las cosas más peligrosas que Amenacen tanto a Naruto y al Clan como a la propia Konoha **

**-Lo del Baile de Demonios (Que me pareció Cool el nombre) eso lo explicare más fondo en el próximo capítulo , hoy me salieron escenas desde melancólicas hasta cómicas con el pervertido Zen-jiji XDDD casi me dan ganas de empezar a hacer omakes después de los episodios pero si quieren puedo hacerlos en petición vuestra **

**-En lo que se refiere al personaje de Arcturus como tal , digamos que es más como un personaje excéntrico , melancólico , alegre , algo triste , como uno de mis personajes favoritos de una serie que también su villano estará basado en Inn , si no lo reconocen les daré una pista "Sentai" apuesto a que lo que saben entonces me estarán sonriendo bastante **

**Bueno sinceramente me pareció un capítulo en que cada personaje evoluciono a su manera , tanto Naruto como Cirno como el propio Arcturus , que sin duda es bastante fuerte que eso lo verán muy pronto**

**Por el momento les dejare con la duda, ñaca ñaca soy malvado! **

**-Por cierto lo del Fate Pov del Principio es que planeo incluir a Yuuka que no importa como la veo , es ella es una villana que debe aparecer en el Fic! **

**-Bueno eso es todo…Bye Bye humanos comunes , se despide el perdedor más fuerte de Venezuela y más allá**

**-Recuerden aunque sean Negativos podemos sonreír siempre , Hasta pronto! **


	18. Baile de Demonios

_**Capitulo 14:**_

_**Baile de Demonios**_

-En eso una especie de Camino un Circulo Mágico Rojo Oscuro , con el símbolo de la Familia Scarlet Aparece mientras ahí llegan uno a uno los miembros del Clan salía de ese Círculo Naruto fue el último en salir y cuando miro al frente de él , quedo algo…impresionado , sorprendido , todo lo que se refiere a una sorpresa…no ni eso era suficiente era…era…increíble-

-Al frente de ellos por un ligero camino , estaba una especie de Castillo Gigantesco y se notaba su Antigüedad , mientras los Murciélagos volaban libremente por el cielo , lo extraño es que ese momento parecía o daba la impresión de que la Noche nunca acabaría , era una noche tan oscura como un abismo sin notarse casi ninguna estrella como pequeñas gemas en el cielo , pero se notaba un gran Rubí Rojizo con toques blancos en el cielo , era una gigantesca Luna Roja que se veía casi como si estuviera hecha de Sangre , mientras inconscientemente Su Sangre de Vampiro se activó mostrando sus ojos de color carmesí y cuando lo noto trato de volver a la normalidad pero no podía lo cual lo asusto , Remilia volteo a mirarlo entonces dijo con un tono despreocupado-

´-Este Lugar Activa a cualquiera que tenga una parte de Vampiro ya sea Ghoul o simplemente tenga la sangre inyectada , tranquilo mientras estés aquí no podrás descontrolarte Lacayo –decía Remilia , ahora que notaba bien sus ojos no importaba si era de noche u oscuro pero podía ver mejor que en el día , será otro efecto de la Sangre de Vampiro Inestable que Flan le dio cuando se conocieron, ahora que veía a Remilia , estaba vestida Remilia con un vestido de color rojo sangre , con líneas rojas verticales cayendo hasta el final del vestido que extrañamente cuando terminaba la línea negra en el vestido por abajo estaba arreglado como punta , habían varias puntas al final del vestido , tenía unas mangas algo infladas de color blanco con su gorro común y corriente , tenía un parde medias transparentes con detalle de telaraña , con guantes negros que dejaban la punta de sus dedos al descubierto de alguna forma le daba esa aura de Condesa que sintió cuando conoció a Arcturus-

-Este lugar no ha cambiado desde la Última vez que lo visitamos con Papa –decía Flandre mientras ella estaba arreglada , con un vestido rojo sangre , esta vez puro y elegante , sin detalles pero la forma en que ese vestido se adaptaba al cuerpo de Flandre , la hacía lucir más hermosa y elegante , estaba con un moño grande por detrás de su cintura y otro más pequeño en su cuello , tenía puesto cubriendo sus manos unos guantes de seda rojos oscuros que casi parecía negro , era como toda una dama de la clase alta pero notándose su hermosura y ternura-

-Por cierto dónde estamos? –Pregunto Naruto Curioso mientras él estaba arreglado con un Traje Similar al que uso en el Juramento de Sangre mientras esta vez tenía el emblema del Clan en su brazo izquierdo del traje más grande pasando por todo su hombro-

-Pues estamos en Transilvania…El Nido del Clan Tepes –Decía Sakuya algo serena pero sonriendo amigablemente mientras ella no era la más cambiada , digo seguía con su vestimenta de Maid aunque se notaba que estaba algo cuidada esa vestimenta para esta ocasión-

-Sinceramente me da un dolor de cabeza estar en un lugar como este –decía Meiling con su tono habitual despreocupado mientras su vestimenta era negra totalmente con excepción de sus pantalones , su blusa con estilo chino que llegaba hasta casi los pies , era negra con bordes amarillos y tenía detalles de dragones en toda su vestimenta , su gorro normal con una estrella plateada en el frente , era negra también-

-No deberíamos Preocuparnos del Todo con eso , después de todo miren también hay otros Invitados llegando pero no de la manera más elegante –decía Patchouli con su leve tono mientras la única diferencia de su vestido , era que igual al que tenía normalmente en la mansión pero este es plateado-

-En efecto varios personas vestidas elegantemente iban caminando algunas era extravagantes otras eran simples y muy callados , como si no quisieran que los detectaran pero cada uno pudo notar algo…unos ojos rojos…todos ellos…eran vampiros-

-Sinceramente esto me trae un ligero mal presentimiento –decía Youmu , su vestimenta era parecida a un Kimono azul oscuro con falda corta , con detalles florales blancos , mientras sus mangas y el borde de su falda estaban con detalles blancos elegantes , sin duda se veía hermosa así aunque se notaba que estaba preparada con un parde katanas en su espalda-

-Naruto noto a Cirno algo nerviosa mientras le puso su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla , ella estaba vestida de una manera peculiar para ella , era un modelo de vestido de lolita gótica con medias negras , y con tres listones en su cabello, Tsurara estaba vestida con una vestido elegante negro junto con Zenjuro estaba vestido con un traje azul con camisa negra , algo extraño de verlo de manera algo formal-

-Disculpe Señorita –Decía un chico joven de expresión algo…extraña , parecías sus ojos están literalmente muertos mientras unas ojeras negras rodeaban sus ojos por su piel , su cabello era liso y peinado , mientras llevaba una especie de traje de Mayordomo mientras el chico tenía una especie de lista en su mano- No puede decir quién es usted?

-Soy La Sexta Cabeza de la Familia Scarlet , Remilia Scarlet –decía Remilia con su clásica actitud de Arrogancia mientras el chico no parecía inmutarse mucho solamente miro con algo de entrecerrado sus ojos a Remilia lentamente llegando a la puerta y poniendo su mano en ella , está por un momento brillo de un color Rojizo abriéndose-

-Pueden entrar….perdone las molestas Miss Scarlet-sama –decía el chico haciendo una leve reverencia hacia nuestra dirección mientras iba caminando hacia los demás invitados mientras cada uno entramos dentro del Castillo , aun me quedaba algo sorprendido por la cantidad de Gente que llegaba y no solamente era pie , otros parecían volverse sombras y pasar por las puertas , otros parecían un clásico de ser Murciélagos y llegar , pero algunos simplemente llegaban a pie , pero cada uno parecía tener sus Siervos a su lado , eran diferentes , Naruto estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de Vampiros y Siervos diferentes razas que habían estado ahí , hasta que termino de llegar por aquel Largo Pasillo mientras otra puerta se abrió por si sola dejando la entrada a un Gigantesco Salón lleno de gente vestida de Gala para ese Baile , cuando trato de sentir sus Youki quedo algo…sorprendido…no podía sentirlos todos y podía sentir algunos que realmente eran fuertes…-

-No se separan del Grupo Esta es la primera vez que venimos como Clan así que den una buena impresión y hablo de ti Naruto , no actúes como idiota –decía Remilia regañonamente haciendo que el rubio la mirara con algo de enojo pero varios de los Vampiros se acercaban lentamente al grupo de los Scarlet poniendo Nervioso al Rubio pero extrañamente cada uno de los miembros estaba tranquilo-

-Cada Vampiro estaba mirando a cada uno que tenía una reputación algo respetable…más bien cada vez más respetable , mientras Remilia hablaba con algunos de los Lideres de Clanes menores , parecíamos estar ahí para nuestra presentación , lo cual era algo incómodo para Naruto , después de todo la fiestas de Gala a pesar de los modales que le enseño Sakuya se sentía nervioso con todas esas miradas estudiándolos-

-"Solamente no te mojes los pantalones Mocoso" –decía Shinku saliendo de su empuñadura mientras empezaba a hablar- "Los vampiros son conocidos como muy Orgullosos , desde que Antonidas Scarlet hizo un sistema en que se podía obtener lacayos de diferentes razas , eso ha ido desapareciendo pero los Vampiros como estos siguen creyéndose los más poderosos siendo los más fuertes los Clanes Scarlet , Bathory y Tepes , siendo los Tres Reyes de la Sangre los anteriores Cabecillas por eso es que Remilia trata de mantener su compostura" –decía Shinku mentalmente solamente a Naruto , lo cual llega a una especie de duda para Naruto como sabia eso- "Puedo leer tu mente tanto como tú la mía y tanto como esa Zorra que llevas dentro puede leerte la mente , además solamente recuerdo un parde cosas…creo que mi memoria está empezando a mejorar" –Decía Shinku con un aire esperanzando pero su conversación mental fue interrumpida por voces de las Condesas Femeninas de algunos Clanes Menores-

-Vaya es un niño bastante mono y su sangre parece Humana me pregunto qué sabor tendría? –decía una de las Condesas eso ponía nervioso a Naruto mientras parecía que más Condesas se dirigían la mirada hacia él , de alguna forma eso ponía orgulloso a Zenjuro que al final era jalado de la oreja por Tsurara al ver que unas Vampiras y Siervas se interesaban en su "Actitud Varonil"-

-Tranquilas Inferiores –decía Remilia llamando la Atención de las Condesas mientras ella solamente las miraba fríamente sus ojos brillando de un tono Carmesí- Él es mi Lacayo , así que su sangre me pertenece solamente al Clan Scarlet, así que ni piensen a Morderlo –Decía Remilia con un aire de superioridad haciendo que las demás Condesas de Clanes menores se retiraran haciendo que ella suspirara- Porque no dices nada Lacayo idiota?!

-Se notaba un Aura algo tétrica en las sirvientas que estaban a punto de lanzarse a las Vampiras sin ellas seguían pensando de esa manera incluso Flandre se estaba controlando para no entrar en modo "Demonio" en un estado de Furia-

-Pero tu dijiste que no hiciera idioteces , que cosa querías que hicieras a esas chicas? –decía Naruto algo quejoso por la actitud de Remilia lo cual hizo que ella se enojara dándole un golpe en el Estómago a Naruto mientras el quedaba sin aire Ella pisaba su espalda si piedad-

-Ten un poco de Orgullo maldito Lacayo! –Decía Remilia mientras en ese preciso momento una leve risa cantarina se oía entre los Invitados-

-Era una chica de cabello rubios largos que le llegaban por la espalda un listón negro en su cabello mientras estaba vestida con un elegante traje rojo con toques negros como líneas negras en las mangas , bordes negros en diversas partes del vestido mientras tenía una especie de Espada Delgada Plateada con toques dorados, en su cintura , a su lado estaba un Chico de Cabello castaño , joven , con ojos de igual color , parecía más que nada una persona normal que nada más ,llevaba una camisa blanca con pantalones negros y zapatillas negras , sin duda se notaba que la rubia era una miembro de la realeza y el pelo castaño era su Siervo-

-Como siempre actúas de manera tan Lamentable Remilia-Baka –decía la rubia con un tono arrogante incluso el de Remilia era más agradable que esa tipa mientras entonces Remilia apretó sus dientes con algo de enojo-

-Érica Bathory….que haces una tonta sin cerebro y que solamente piensa en su tonta obsesión con las espadas aquí? –decía Remilia con una sonrisa arrogante mostrando sus colmillos con su pie apoyándose encima de la espalda del Rubio que estaba arrodillado mientras él la miraba algo enojado-

-Viendo como una chica lamentable , trata de educar a su lamentable sirviente que no es más que un perro obediente –Decía Érica refiriéndose a Naruto jugaba con su cabello con sus dedos , mientras en ese momento miro a Naruto con superioridad como si mirara a un Gusano en el suelo- Él no podría compararse ni con el mas desobediente de mis Sirvientas –decía Érica pero entonces sintió una mano encima de su cabeza y luego sintió que su cabeza era agitada violentamente molestándola aún más por el responsable- Ryu-Inu! Que te dije de hacerme eso!? -Decía dándole una fuerte patada en la cara al peli castaño mientras el algo indiferente pero entrecerrando los ojos mirando a su maestra dijo-

-Que soy Ryuichi y además trataba de quitarte la cabeza el sobrecaliento que tienes…venimos aquí porque nos invitaron los Tepes así que al menos no deberías ponerte a pelear con los Scarlet tan rápido , es un poco tonto no crees? –Pero empezó a ser pisoteado algo cómicamente por Érica-

-Cállate cállate cállate Inu idiota! –decía Érica de manera algo enojada y en berrinche hasta que reacciona y mira algo avergonzada a Remilia que sonreía algo victoriosa-

-Veo que no soy la única que tiene un Lacayo desobediente –decía Remilia mientras Naruto cansando de ser mesa para Remilia se iba a levantar pero eso iba a hacerla caer- Que haces debes permanecer así para tu ama!

-Me estaba cansando de ser tu silla o mesa personal Remilia-chan además sigo algo adolorido no podrías mostrarme piedad –decía Naruto mientras al notar la Sonrisa de Érica entonces Remilia se enojó apunto de golpear a Naruto pero se detiene formándose una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Pero sin embargo…Mi Lacayo sin duda es más fuerte que el tuyo…ese debilucho no duraría nada contra Naruto –decía Remilia orgullosa mientras Naruto en el suelo estaba algo confundido-

-Ese enano Amarillo no dudaría nada contra mi Ryuichi así que ahórrate tu saliva Scarlet –decía Érica con una sonrisa en su rostro pero en eso ambas se miran fijamente como si rayos salieran de sus ojos chocando entre si-

-El Clan rápidamente se había ido a varios lugares después de que la pelea entre ambas Condesas seguía y parecía que el Clan de la rubia también se había ido hacia otro lado lo cual , el Peli castaño junto con el Rubio planeaban retirarse de ahí gateando lentamente pero ambos fueron pisados por sus respectivas amas-

-Ryuichi a donde crees que ibas? Vas a pelear! –decía Érica ahora con un tono de orden mientras Ryuichi estaba algo resignado por las ordenes de su ama –

-Naruto es hora de que demuestres tu verdadera fuerza y la de los Scarlet ahora pelea! -Decía Remilia haciendo a Naruto le saliera una gota de sudor estilo anime mientras ambos solamente respondieron suspirando-

-Está bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El castillo era bastante Amplio y había varias partes y formas de Entretenimiento entre los Clanes Mayores y Menores , en una parte del Salón se podía ver combates entre los Lacayos de los Clanes , era como una forma de demostrar superioridad entre ellos o simple diversión entre ellos , en uno de los Espacios donde se había reunido varios Vampiros observando fijamente lo que Ocurría , por el Lado de los Scarlet se Veía a Naruto con una mirada algo resignada y nerviosa , mientras por el lado de los Bathory estaba Ryuichi con una mirada parecida a la de su oponente-

-Em bueno….Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki , Soy Miembro Nuevo del Clan Scarlet y bueno…..espero que des buena pelea –decía Naruto rascándose por detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía algo amistoso aunque nervioso por la gélida mirada de su Ama-

-Un Gusto mi nombre es Ryuichi Sumeragi , Soy también un miembro Nuevo del Clan Bathory , y bueno…también espero una buena pelea , y lamento los problemas que causa mi Maestra –decía Ryuichi algo apenado pero se quedó pálido ante la mirada de Érica sobre el mientras ambas Maestras enojadas con sus respectivos sirvientes gritaron-

-Ya dejen de Platica y peleen! –Decía ambas haciendo que ambos sirvientas con una mirada algo desinteresada dijeron "Si ya vamos" , Naruto solamente desenvaino a Shinku poniéndose en Guardia mientras cerro los ojos concentrándose y mantener Youki a su alrededor mientras Ryuichi miro algo interesado a Naruto-

-Tú también eres humano? En verdad me alegra no ser el único aquí…no sabes lo nervioso que estaba –decía Ryuichi con una sonrisa amigable mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un guante de lana poniéndoselo y luego del otro bolsillo sacaba una especie de bandana roja con símbolos negros brillantes poniéndosela en la frente y amarrándosela- Déjame decirte que no iré con bromas y iré a lo serio desde el principio…-decía Ryuichi concentrando su Youki extrañamente un aura dorada empezó a rodearlo y su cabello se tornó completamente a uno rubio el guante de lana que se puso fue reemplazado por un guantelete blanco casi como el de una parte de una armadura mientras una especie de rayos amarillos empezaron a rodear ese brazo- Voy a Presentarme Correctamente , Soy Ryuichi "El Relámpago Amarillo" Sumeragi –Naruto sonrió un poco por ver que no iba a ser fácil mientras Naruto formo una especie de aura de viento alrededor de Shinku mientras se notaba el brillo rojizo de sus ojos-

-Por el momento no tengo un título genial como ese, Solamente podría llamarme como Naruto Uzumaki –decía Naruto con una sonrisa mientras en ese momento uno de los Sirvientes del Castillo llego levantando la mano y rápidamente la bajo dando inicio a la pelea , Ryuichi se movió rápidamente sorprendiendo a Naruto , pero por instinto salto rápidamente esquivando un Puñetazo de Ryuichi , El puño de Ryuichi quedo clavado en el suelo mientras levanto su mirada serena hacia Naruto- "Es rápido debo tener cuidado" -Pensó Naruto aterrizando a un lado-

-Veo que tu sirviente no sabe más que esquivar ataques –decía Érica mientras notaba como Ryuichi volvía a cubrirse con un aura dorada y eléctrica-

-"Demonios se va a mover de nuevo igual de rápidamente" –Pensaba Naruto hasta que recordó algo mientras cerraba los ojos- "Recuerda el entrenamiento de Youmu , concentraste en el rastro de Youki , Aunque sea rápido , si predices a donde ira según su rastro de Youki…..podrás contratacarlo con esa técnica…" –Solamente se concentró en sus sentidos mientras trataba de averiguar el rastro de Ryuichi mientras El rubio solamente volvió a desaparecer en un Haz de Luz-

-Je! Se acabó para tu Sirviente Scarlet! –Decía Érica sonriendo mientras en eso Naruto se quedaba quieto sujetando a Shinku con ambas manos cuando el Uzumaki sintió el Youki de Ryuichi solamente murmuro-

-**Arte de los Konpaku: Estilo numero 6...-**Concentrando el Youki en Shinku el rápidamente golpeo a un lado con Shinku y cuando se ve era que desvió un golpe de Ryuichi sorprendiéndolo rápidamente- **Nadeshiko!** –Exclamo Naruto deslizando a Shinku por el brazo de Ryuichi girando a un lado y avanzando hacia el otro Rubio y en eso se vio como le pudo dar un fuerte golpe con la espada de Madera a Ryuichi en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder un poco , sorprendiendo tanto a la Bathory y haciendo sonreír a Remilia- No puedo creer que funciono! Por un momento creí que sería carne picada! –Decía Naruto rápidamente como si saliera de un susto-

-Wow…Nadie me había golpeado cuando me muevo tan rápido como un Rayo excepto Sempai y Érica-san! –Decía Ryuichi sorprendido pero se limpia una línea de Sangre salía su labios pero en eso una especie de energía empezaba a reunirse en su Armadura de Brazo mientras Ryuichi sonriente empezaba a formar en esa energía una especie de Lanza Relampagueante- Pero esta vez…..Voy a derrotarte con todas mis fuerzas! –decía Ryuichi sonriente mientras dijo en un tono bastante serio- **Spear De Fulger (Lanza del Relámpago en Rumano)**

-"Chico si no quieres quedar como Pan Tostado más te vale correr , esa es Energía Eléctrica Pura , si te toca entonces quedaras tostado!" –Decía Shinku alarmado, mientras Naruto trato de moverse pero quedó paralizado , sus piernas no se movían- "Que demonios te pasa!?"

-No lo sé mis piernas no se mueven! Esta como si….las paralizaran…-Decía Naruto pensativo que cuando ataco a Ryuichi él tuvo la oportunidad de …pasar electricidad a él y …demonios! Había sido descuidado-

-Lo siento pero debo Ganar esta Pelea amigo cae! –Decía Lanzando la Lanza hacia Naruto lo cual el solamente pudo mantenerse tratando de protegerse pero algo extraño , paso las inscripciones talladas en Shinku empezaron a brillar de un color rojizo mientras tuvo contacto con la electricidad haciendo que una especie de relámpagos Rojizos empezaran a salir de él y aun más increíblemente La lanza de Electricidad que había creado Ryuichi fue absorbida por Shinku haciendo que la espada de Madera quedara brillando de color rojizo claro- Que demonios paso!? –Con los ojos como platos quedando totalmente en shock mientras tanto los Observadores de la pelea , como la propia Érica y Remilia estaban totalmente sorprendidas , Naruto noto que podía mover sus piernas de nuevo pero también estaba en shock aunque algo sonaba en su cabeza lo cual lo repitió y su cuerpo se movió solo-

**-Signo Carmesí: Corte Sangriento**! –Decía Naruto dando un corte al aire y una especie de Energía en forma de luna creciente salió disparada hacia Ryuichi que trato de escapar pero el Corte de energía le dio directamente haciendo que no solamente retrocediera si no saliera volando contra una pared estrellándose- Q-que acabamos de hacer!?

-"DIMELO TU! SOLAMENTE MI MENTE SE PUSO EN BLANCO Y YO SOLAMENTE….RECORDE ALGO…." –Decía Shinku gritando pero a la vez pensativo-

-Nunca me dijiste que podías absorber o disparar electricidad…eso fue genial pero no tengo idea como lo hice! –decía Naruto gritándole a su espada haciéndolo ver como un loco pero todos los Observadores sorprendidos empezaron a aplaudir al nuevo siervo de los Scarlet que había ganado su batalla-

-Por lo que veo tu Siervo es sin duda extraño…me sorprendió totalmente…Ryuichi deberá entrenar más…-decía con una sonrisa resignada mientras miraba a Remilia- ganaste esta partida Scarlet….pero la próxima ganare yo…-decía Érica rápidamente saltando y yendo a donde fue Ryuichi a estrellarse que este estaba totalmente derrotado-

-"Esa Técnica….solamente puede ser ejecutada con una arma…y por una persona conocida….es posible que esa espada sea….Mjonir?! pero fue destruida…o al menos eso fue lo que dijo mi Bisabuelo" –Pensaba Remilia antes de Saltar y llegar al frente de Naruto que aun discutía con su espada de madera- Bien hecho Lacayo….pero desde cuando sabes hacer algo así? –Lo cual Naruto estaba en blanco sorprendiendo a Remilia aún más- Que acaso ni sabes que hiciste , hiciste una técnica y no sabes cómo!?

-Mi mente estaba en blanco no sé cómo salió de repente eso…oí una voz en mi cabeza y simplemente repetí eso y mi cuerpo se movió solo! No tengo idea de que paso tampoco –decía Naruto pero noto como Remilia sonreía-

-Sin duda….eres bueno sorprendiendo a la gente….Vamos a buscar a las demás…-decía Remilia mientras Naruto se quedó mirando a Shinku un momento, aún seguía impresionado por el poder de esa espada de Madera acababa de lanzar en ese momento….que…otras cosas era capaz esa arma?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al fin puedo descansar un poco que molestia….primero soy pisado , luego tengo que pelear y ahora camine bastante…por favor déjenme descansar un poco –decía Naruto mientras Kurama le reprocho diciéndole "Vago" – Aun sigo confundido y esa técnica que lance hace un momento sentí que me canso por un momento pero no era yo del todo que habrá pasado ahí?

-Había Buscado con Remilia al resto de sus amigos , pero no fue difícil , Meiling estaba con unas Siervas de Origen Chino "Practicando" aunque parecía matarse entre sí , Meiling no se notaba dificultad contra ellas , parecían que ellas habían oído de Meiling y ahora estaban retándola-

-Sakuya estaba hablando sobre las Quejas y problemas que tenía con una especie de Asociación de Maid de los Vampiros , en verdad ser una Maid debe ser rudo-

-Patchouli estaba en una especie de subasta de objetos mágicos , ella tenía una cuenta con muchísimo dinero por lo cual no había problema con los ingresos del clan , lo cual le parecía algo cómico-

-Cirno y Youmu estaban tranquilas tomando…o más bien…Cirno de repente enloqueció y se animó bastante volando rápidamente , y Youmu la está persiguiendo-

-Zenjuro estaba siendo jalado por Tsurara después de que lo encontró coqueteando con unas Siervas con trajes bastantes sugerentes a la vista de los hombres , sin duda pronto recibiría una lección de la peliblanca para su mala suerte-

-Flandre la estaba buscando todo el rato y por eso estaba cansando después de buscarla todo ese momento , solamente espero a descansar un rato para seguir buscándola en eso noto una banda que estaba cantando una canción a ritmo suave-

-Noto como los Invitados empezaban a Bailar al ritmo de la música , parecía como un simple baile a decir verdad nadie podría decir a ciencia cierta si eran vampiros o demonios u otros seres que los humanos , tan solo por esa parte del salón que las peleas se detuvieron en este preciso momento-

-Naruto estaba sentando mientras Remilia estaba a su lado mirando fijamente a la gente bailar mientras tenía una copa de vino en su mano lo cual hacia que iniciara un silencio incomodo entre ellos precisamente mientras Naruto pensaba en ir a buscar a Flandre, noto una mirada algo pensativa en Remilia decidió romper el hielo , esperando que eso no terminara rompiéndole la Columna de nuevo-

-Remilia-chan…pasa algo? –decía Naruto con curiosidad notando como la peli azul tardó en reaccionar y luego cuando reacciono de nuevo miro al rubio como si le dijera "Dijiste algo?" Naruto solamente estuvo un momento en silencio y le pregunto de nuevo- Pasa algo?

-Solamente recordaba un poco….-Respondió Remilia mientras miraba el Salón y podía verse como una niña bailando con su padre , este era un lugar donde ella disfrutaba con su familia realmente y estar ahí solamente como la cabecilla de su clan era algo..que hacía que se ahogara en su tensión…sin duda…era algo molesto- Algunas veces me pregunto…si en verdad estoy hecha para ser la líder….caigo profundamente en la provocaciones de Érica , Me vuelvo muy caprichosa….sinceramente así son los demás Vampiros….pero ver como son como si vivieran en el país de un sueño hecho realidad….no es más que una enferma ilusión…

-Remilia-chan…-Eso Llamo la atención de la Peli azul mientras giro su vista hacia el rubio- Tanto yo como todos las demás estoy seguro que están felices de que tú seas la líder…por eso no tienes que dudar…nadie es perfecto la verdad…..Como se puede ver todos cometemos errores…además de esos errores aprendemos a mejorar….eso es algo que ustedes me han enseñado en lo que llevo viviendo en Gensokyo –decía Naruto mientras le sonreía ampliamente a Remilia- Así que no te preocupes por eso –Ante la sonrisa Remilia no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras de apoyo y miro a otro lado cruzando los brazos-

-Como si quisiera oír algo como un consuelo de un Lacayo! –decía Remilia sonando algo enojada notándose que una canción que ella solía bailar cuando era menor , sonaba entonces solamente le dio la mano a Naruto levantándose de su asiento- Pero…como agradecimiento por ganarle al Sirviente de los Bathory…Te dejare bailar esta pieza conmigo….así que agradécelo….-decía Remilia sonrojada mientras Naruto al mirarla , ya conocía un poco la timidez de Remilia…sabía que ella era alguien que prefería actuar seriamente que mostrarse como era entonces Naruto tomando la mano de Remilia sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar aún más responde con una sonrisa-

-Está bien..Remilia-sama –decía divertido mientras ambos llegaron a la pista , era un todos Bailaban algo parecido a un ritmo del Vals , con una mano tomándola de su pareja estirando los brazos mientras la otra mano estaba por la espalda en la cadera de la pareja , Naruto un poco sonrojado y algo torpemente se posiciono así también avergonzando a Remilia , poco a poco empezaron a bailar a un ritmo lento y suave sonrojándose ambos por lo apegado que estaba el otro por el ritmo de la canción- Q-que tal lo hago? –decía con un leve tartamudeo el Rubio mientras Remilia solamente mirando a otro lado respondió casi de igual manera-

-Na-Na-Nada mal…Pa-parece que Sakuya te ha enseñado bien –decía Remilia con una sonrisa arrogante o al menos eso quería mostrar pero en realidad mostro una sonrisa en verdad llena de ternura y felicidad, Naruto al mirarla no pudo evitar quedarse algo embobado por ella , malditas hormonas o sentimientos que le hacían pasar jugarretas por las chicas que siempre estaban a su lado- Pa-pasa algo?

-N-no es nada…-Decía Naruto mirando a otro lado pero entonces oyó unas voces pequeñas como de niños gritando "Remilia-Oneechan!" cosa que congelo a Remilia- Que fue eso?

-Demonios…..no me viste aquí yo me largo a otro lado, recuerda aún no hemos terminado eso –Pero cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo quedo sonrojada y salió corriendo tanto de la vergüenza como de escapar de las voces , ahí llegaron un parde niños , cada uno vestido con un traje elegante negro con toques dorados , con una insignia parecida a un círculo mágico siendo atravesado por un Tridente , si no mal recuerda las clases de Patchouli, esa era el símbolo de los Demonios Menores del Clan Agares , Aliados cercanos a los Scarlet , cada uno era pelinegro y el otro pelirrojo, con facciones finas en su rostro-

-Creí ver a Nee-chan por aquí…prometió jugar conmigo cuando fuera el Baile! –decía el pelirrojo en berrinche para un poco la ternura de Naruto eran algo menores , cree que Remilia huyo por su actitud contradictoria…ella seguramente era amable con ellos y sin la veían así con unos de menor rango entonces seguramente moriría de vergüenza-

-Si prometió que nos enseñaría a como destrozar un cadáver para obtener la sangre –decía el pelinegro haciendo que la mirada de Naruto se ensombreciera mientras ambos niños corrieron buscando a Remilia , sin duda….era lo que pensó pero de una manera distintas….después de todo eran demonios…..a pesar de que le costaba admitirlo, ya que él era un humano-

-Mejor sigo buscando a Flandre…-decía Naruto mirando por los pasillos y en una ventana la noto fuera de la Mansión en el jardín sentada en el suelo mirando la Luna , lo cual el fue corriendo a la salida de la Mansión-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se ve que Naruto está disfrutando de la fiesta….aunque quisiera estar allí es un poco incómodo –decía Flandre mirando una flor que arranco del Jardín quitándole los pétalos , hace un tiempo que ella no había quedado encerrada , y claramente se estaba controlando…pero notar algunas miradas de miedo hacia ella, era un sentimiento feo , y no quería entrar a sentir ese sentimiento de nuevo- Tal vez me quede durmiendo aquí hasta que los demás me busquen….

-De que hablas…te he estado buscando todo el rato –decía una voz conocida por la rubia mientras giro la cabeza y noto a Naruto sonriéndole mientras el camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado , ya que ella estaba sentada en el suelo- Flan-chan que haces aquí afuera? –Decía Naruto algo amistoso mientras la mirada de Flandre solamente giro a hacia el suelo algo apenada pero entonces Naruto recordó las palabras de Arcturus- Es porque…..antes no te podías controlar…verdad? Tienes miedo…a descontrolarte de nuevo si entras? –Flandre solamente giro la mirada algo sorprendida hacia Naruto pero ella solamente se quedó con sus dedos jugando con la Flor-

-Hace Tiempo…Mi padre me llevo junto con Remilia a este Baile, Alguien me provoco….la Heredera de los Tepes a pelear….no pude evitar descontrolarme y atacar con todas mis fuerzas casi haciendo que destruyera el castillo donde estábamos…Los demás Vampiros…me ven como una especie de Monstruo después de ese día…..yo pude notarlo…aun me temen….y si me volvería a descontrolar…tal vez…tú me llegues a Temer…-Naruto estaba oyendo atentamente las Tristes palabras de Flandre , había conocido varias cosas de ella….incluso algunos detalles de su lado triste y su lado violento….pero el sabía que era lo de ser Temido y Llegar a estar solo por eso, Naruto solamente se acercó a Flandre tomándola de la mano y con el otro brazo la abrazaba apegándola a él, sonrojando fuertemente a la rubia al estar tan cerca de Naruto-

-Flan-chan…tú no eres un monstruo….aunque te veas así…tu no lo eres…eres mi amiga….eres la hermana de Remilia-chan y eres amigas de todos los miembros de la Mansión…cada uno de nosotros te hemos aceptado tal como eres….yo nunca dejaría de verte tal como eres incluso si mostraras ese lado feo tuyo….yo seguiré a tu lado para protegerte…yo seguiré como tu amigo todo este tiempo y no me alejare de ti por nada de eso…-decía Naruto sonriéndola a Flandre- Además eres muy linda como para ser un Monstruo –decía Naruto riendo mientras Flandre solamente inflo las mejillas un poco en berrinche pero abrazo ligeramente por el cuello al rubio sonrojándolo por la cercanía de ella-

-Era casi como la misma situación cuando estaba en su habitación cuando encontró a Shinku la primera vez , todo parecía algo callado….solamente podía oír el latido de su corazón y el de Flandre bastante agitados , era como si estuvieran acelerándose ambos mientras lentamente iba acercándose a ella, pero en eso Shinku sale de su empuñadura , seguramente era para un tonto comentario por parte de él , pero en ese preciso momento grita Shinku-

-"Abajo!" –Decía la espada de madera Alarmada que era poco común que era un ataque bastante peligroso , Naruto se tiro encima de Flandre haciendo ambos esquivaran lo que parecía una especie de estaca de Acero-

-Parece que has mejorado creí que morirías en el primer golpe…Uzumaki Naruto –decía una voz fría que reconoció con rapidez Naruto , solamente pudo ver a un chico que parecía menor de cabellos gris y traje de igual color, se notaba una especie de aura poderosa alrededor de el de color verdoso, era el líder de Antitesis…..Fate Averruncus-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al fin pude perderlos –decía Remilia un poco cansada , ella odiaba mostrarse como era con los niños menores a ella , era casi como una Sempai para ellos , lo cual hacia que ella terminara avergonzada, no podía mostrarse de esa manera ante los demás Clanes ni ante Naruto en especial Ante Naruto- Porque pienso eso!? –decía Remilia un poco alterada por sus pensamientos pero en ese preciso momento-

-Oye! Remilia-sama –decía Meiling llegando junto con Patchouli- Veo que te has divertido bastante –decía Meiling sonriendo al notar a Remilia en un estado más expresivo de lo habitual- Oí que nuestro Gaki le dio una paliza al chico de los Bathory , quiero felicitarlo..

-Me imagino que no fue fácil…me dijeron que era algo difícil ese tipo –decía Patchouli sonriendo animada al saber que fue reconocido bastante su querido estudiante-

-Ja! Para la próxima Ryuichi le dará una paliza a ese niñato , que por cierto donde esta? Creía que te seguía por todas partes Remilia –decía Érica llegando ahí mientras se notaba a Ryuichi sentando en una de las sillas descansando después de quedar inconsciente y el berrinche de su ama con un regaño debía descansar-

-Como si pudieras vencerme Érica –decía Remilia con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo enojar a Érica mientras notaron como el pianista se detuvo dejando que el público ósea los Invitados aplaudieran notándose bastante tranquilo en ese momento ese hombre con un traje negro y un sombrero se levantó de la silla donde tocaba el Piano entonces con una sonrisa dijo-

-Voy a tocar otra canción que seguramente lo disfrutaran esto es de parte mía especial para todos los invitados y los Scarlet…-decía el hombre quitándose el sombrero dejándolo en el piano haciendo que todos los miembros del clan presentes abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa ,era un hombre joven de un cabello multicolor , sonriendo- Dice Inn…con una sonrisa presentándose…

-En ese preciso momento sin que los demás se dieran cuenta la Mayoría de los Sirvientes se quitaron uno de sus guantes revelando un Tatuaje mágico…..El Símbolo de Antitesis-

-Inn en ese preciso momento empieza a tocar el piano a un Ritmo rápido ,mientras cuando comenzó la Canción todos los Sirvientas Invocaron armas listas y preparadas se lanzaron contra los Invitados mientras otros se lanzaron contra el Grupo de la Scarlet y Érica-

-Demonios son Molestos saben! –Decía rápidamente Meiling dando una patada repleta de Youki mandando a uno de los Atacantes a volar por los Aires neutralizando al resto de iban a por ella pero , en eso una especie de Llamarada iba hacia ella , haciendo que ella la esquivara rápidamente mientras nota que alguien sale de aquella Llamarada , cuando se ve , era una Mujer Adulta de cabellos Plateados , con unos ojos de color rojo claro como las llamas tenía la parte de la boca tapada por una máscara negra , mientras la tenía una gabardina negra de cuero apegada a su cuerpo con una especie de camisa blanca por debajo de esa gabardina , con pantalones negros apegados a su figura , con botas ninja negras y guantes con una protector metálico- Quien demonios eres?

-Soy Homura…La Heraldo del Fuego –Decía mientras su puño se envolvía en llamas mientras se movió tan rápido que sorprendió a Meiling haciendo que casi no pudiera bloquear su ataque- Por favor…Cae , son los Ordenes de Fate-sama y morirás rápidamente…

-Como si lo hiciera tan fácil tarada! –decía Meiling seria y muy enojada-

-Mientras Remilia y Érica eran atacadas rápidamente, pero repelían a los miembros de Antitesis de menor rango pero en ese preciso momento un gran perro negro de múltiples ojos fue a atacarlas pero cuando lo partieron notaron que solamente era Niebla , y ahí sintieron como algo duro y metálico les apuntaba detrás de la cabeza a ambas-

-Oigan Oigan…Esa es forma de Saludar a una Vieja amiga –decía una voz como si estuviera triste pero luego se nota en actuación, pero en giro con su espada Érica choca con lo que parecía una pistola plateada , y Remilia choca a Gugnir con una especie de pistola negra gruesa la dueña de estas armas , era una chica de apariencia más o menos 12 años , con una cabellera negra bastante larga que pasaba por su espalda, sus ojos reflejaban tanto la sangre de todos los que había matado como la sangre que estaba en su interior , estaba vestida totalmente de blanco como si hubiera llegado de una especie de lugar lleno de nieve y invierno-

-Alexandra Tepes –decía Érica como si escupiera el nombre mientras Remilia se dedicó a atacarla con ferocidad con Gugnir pero ella bloqueaba con algo de facilidad los ataques de ambas y esas dos armas que tenía en la mano empezaba a dispararle-

-Las armas del Occidente son bastantes extrañas y bastante útiles en las manos de alguien como yo! -En eso pudieron ver el Emblema de Antitesis cocido en el chaleco de su ropa-

-Érica-san! –Decía Ryuichi volviendo a su estado de Batalla pero rápidamente esquivo una patada un moreno Peligris , era Axel pero en eso le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder-

-Sin duda aun eres un novato pero tienes técnicas bastantes buenas como paralizarme –decía Axel pero en eso aprieta su puño dispersando la electricidad que estaba en su brazo mientras un brillo paso alrededor de él mostrando la Armadura de León sonriendo- Mas te vale que des batalla mocoso…

-Patchouli iba rápidamente al frente de ella se formaron tres círculos mágicos disparando tres poderosos rayos hacia Inn que este solamente se mantuvo tocando el piano pero una especie de Barrera lo protegió desviando los Rayos y haciéndolos desaparecer-

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso Señorita Hechicera….y no trate de salir…acabo de hacer lo mismo que la última vez que nos encontramos….Dice Inn emocionado mostrando en evidencia que están cautivas….Así que será mejor..que te concentres en sobrevivir como las demás…..-Decía mientras continuaba tocando el Piano que se podía oír en todo el Castillo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En otro lado tanto como Comenzó la Música todos los Infiltrados de Antitesis comenzaron a atacar-

-Tsk son muchos y tengo que ver cómo están Cirno y Youmu junto con la Maestra…esto se ha vuelto un verdadero Caos –Decía Sakuya pateando a otro atacante en la cara mientras noto como varios de los Miembros menores de Antitesis salieron volando de un solo puñetazo y otros quedaron congelados completamente , ahí se podía ver a Zenjuro y Tsurara con tranquilidad- Zenjuro-san , Tsurara –san están bien?

-Si…aunque parece que estos mocosos de Antitesis han llegado a atacarnos rápidamente…sin duda es bastante problemático…-Dijo Zenjuro , Miraba la mano de uno de los derrotados , pero cuando noto el Tatuaje desapareció- Están siendo controlados…es un sello especial….pero me parece familiar…

-Supongo que es el destino que nos enfrentemos…-decía una voz conocida , se notaba que Zenjuro y Sakuya la reconocían podían ver al pelinegro que los ataco en la Misión de buscar al Saotome Zenjuro , C. el Heraldo del Acero- Supongo que tu serás mi oponente Izayoi

-Jejeje…se ve que no aprendes…verdad? Te enseñare una lección o dos Mocoso –decía Zenjuro mientras eso hizo sonreír al pelinegro joven aún más-

-Supongo que es hora de que hagamos una pelea más justa después de todo 3 contra 1 es muy injusto no creen? –decía mientras unos hilos se aparecían alrededor de el pero antes de que Zenjuro hiciera algo , entonces el Pelinegro mayor sintió como si alguien se parara encima de tu hombro como si nada y cuando giro su mirada se volvió bastante seria y grave-

-Hola Zen-kun , Tiempo sin vernos –decía una mujer joven de cabellos lisos negros con varios mechones negros , con una blusa de color gris con detalles algo abierto como una especie de tres agujeros con forma de una horquilla que era como una X sin uno de los extremos de color blanco , llevaba una Gabardina color Crema y pantalones rojos , con una especie de tirantes elásticos que iban hasta los hombros , con unos zapatos con algo de plataforma con Tacón bastante grueso, la mujer estaba sonriendo con una expresión amigable , pero salta rápidamente esquivando un poderoso puño por parte de Zen que destruye parte de un muro mientras ella aterriza encima de una mesa- Que aun sigues enojado conmigo Querido? –decía la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Zenjuro se notaba con la mirada oscurecida y con una sonrisa bastante animada a destruir a quien tenía en frente mientras el Tatuaje que tenía en su puño brillaba intensamente-

-No más bien…me alegra tanto Verte Kagenui! –Decía lanzándose hacia la mujer con la intención de atacarla , mientras C. jalo unos tres hilos que era como si una criatura arrastrara sus tres garras por el suelo destrozándolo en dirección hacia Sakuya que los esquiva rápidamente notar que los hilos salían del suelo o más bien iban hacia ella desde el suelo-

-Vaya vaya…cada uno está animado en sus peleas –decía un Pelirrojo que al parecer estaba comiendo mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa que aún estaba intacta mirando a Tsurara con una sonrisa bastante inocente- Que te parece si nosotros bailamos también? –decía el pelirrojo que era Kamui mientras Tsurara contesto amablemente con una sonrisa amable que rápidamente se volvía Tétrica-

-Lo siento pero soy pésima Bailarina –decía Tsurara mientras daba un paso en el suelo y el hielo empezó a formarse alrededor de él formando unos picos afilados de Hielo en el suelo en dirección hacia el pelirrojo que solamente las esquivo con suma facilidad rompiendo una de las estacas de una patada-

-Parece que estas equivocada…-decía Kamui con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esto está de locos –decía Cirno corriendo mientras se deslizaba pateando en la cara a uno de los atacantes que venían rápidamente-

-Cirno debemos ir con los demás y rápido! –decía Youmu golpeando con el lado inverso de su Katana contra los atacantes dejándolos Inconscientes-

-En ese preciso momento se podía ver un parde sombras en una de las puertas hacia los pasillos , se podía ver al mismo mayordomo que les atendió al entrar en el Castillo mientras a su lado estaba una chica de al menos 16 años , con cabello corto algo trenzando por los lados se notaba que era morena , sus ojos no reflejaban más que una ligera tristeza en su rostro , mientras brillaban de color rojo , ella estaba vestida con un vestido negro como si estuviera de luto , ella tenía unos anteojos algo rectangulares en su rostro-

-Ustedes apártense –Decía Youmu atacando con el Reverso de su Katana pero el golpe se detenido en seco con el brazo por parte de la chica mientras hace que Youmu retrocede- Que? Ella está más consciente…espera esos mismos ojos…tu eres la que controla a todos los que están en la mansión?

-Saika…solamente cumplió con su deber y promesa de Sabi-sensei –decía la chica mientras de la mano de ella salía una especie de katana normal pero en eso se podía ver que ella sus ojos eran de color rojizo aún más brillante mientras todos los que habían quedado inconsciente poco a poco se levantaron – Saika es la Heraldo de la Unión…

-Madre…nosotros nos encargamos de ella –decía uno de los Sirvientes hipnotizados sacando una especie de Cuchilla larga cada uno de los sirvientes iban como zombis hacia Youmu que rápidamente fue contra Saika pero rápidamente fue rodeada-

-Eres una cobarde usando otros para defenderte! –Grito Youmu mientras Saika ladeaba su rostro a un lado algo inocente-

-Cobarde? Yo?...Saika está peleando…pero de diferente manera de la usual….Saika está en ellos…-decía Saika en un movimiento lanza un rápido corte que Youmu solamente pudo con suerte bloquear retrocediendo-

-Cirno te ayuda Youmu! –Decía Cirno mientras el Mayordomo se movió rápidamente dándole una fuerte patada a Cirno mandándola a volar contra una pared pero ella floto rápidamente evitando el impacto- Quien demonios eres?

-Soy El Heraldo del Aprendizaje…y Estudiante de C. , Teuffel –Decía El chico mientras una especie de llama azul se encendía en la frente de aquel chico, mientras salto contra Cirno dándole un rodillazo rompiendo parte de la pared ante el impacto de ambos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En los Jardines se puede ver una Explosión , mientras Naruto fue contra Fate rápidamente el solamente bloqueaba la espada de Naruto con una de Obsidiana que invoco el mientras Naruto seguía atacándolo el peli plateado seguía bloqueando los ataques mientras Flandre se lanzó contra Fate golpeado la espada de Fate pero en eso esta se rompe en pedazos-

-Veo que habilidad de destruir el punto de tensión de las cosas no era una Mentira –Decía Fate mientras Retrocedía esquivando los ataques de Naruto , pero se mueve rápidamente pareciendo flotar yendo contra Naruto y Flandre , esquivando el Puño de Uno mientras bloqueaba con su brazo el ataque del otro ,en un momento se dejaba caer hacia atrás colocando sus manos en el suelo y impulsándose pateando a ambos en la cara haciendo que retrocedan , mientras el volvía a ponerse de pie- Claramente uno no está mostrando su verdadero potencial y el otro está conteniéndose…que les pasa así nunca me van a ganar…-decía Fate con un tono calmado haciendo enojar a Naruto que se lanzó hacia el-

-**Kaze Anake! **–Decía reuniendo Youki en su puño y yendo contra Fate , pero en eso Fate detiene con su mano el puño de Naruto sorprendiéndolo completamente-

-Con que esta fue la técnica que me golpeo aquella vez…sin duda es básica…pero te mostrare algo en verdad poderoso…-En eso Reunía en su puño Youki- Copiando tu propia técnica….**Kaze Anake**! –Dijo Fate dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Naruto haciéndolo retroceder con fuerza mientras El rubio no pudo evitar escupir un poco de sangre- Sin duda si la utilizas correctamente es bastante versátil….

-Maldito! –Grito Flandre yendo contra Fate mientras entonces el Murmuro-

**-Pilares de Hades…-**Ahí pareciera que levantaba parte de la tierra y se formaban rápidamente como estacas delgadas casi parecidas a las lanzas mientras se movían tan rápido que Flandre no pudo reaccionar siendo sus brazos clavados en el suelo junto con sus piernas- Quédate ahí Scarlet….no quiero tener que matarte…-decía Fate con cierto tono más suave pero aun sin quitar su expresión de Frialdad-

-Maldito! –Grito Naruto Lanzándose con furia contra Fate atacándolo con Shinku , no tenía ninguna estrategia ni siquiera desde el principio solamente se lanzaba , quería golpearlo , quería hacerlo retractar por todo lo que ha hecho , lo haría más que nada, pero en eso un Círculo mágico apareció detrás de Fate dejando que aparecieran poco a poco más sables de Obsidiana, pero cuando Naruto lo ataco el simplemente se movió rápidamente evadiendo y quedando detrás de Naruto girando la cabeza levemente hacia el tomando uno de los Sables y Dice-

- **Senji Kokuyouken **–Se movió tan rápido que los ojos de Naruto no pudieron verlo , apareció de nuevo a un lado de él y en eso varios cortes apareciendo en el cuerpo de Naruto haciéndolo sangrar mientras Naruto caía de rodillas por el dolor- Ves Ningen…no es más que una Inútil Tontería….si Scarlet , hubiera mostrado su verdadera Naturaleza en vez de limitarse , tal vez este combate hubiera durado más tiempo, tal vez hubiera tenido que retirarme por estar herido…por culpa tuya y toda tu influencia…todos los que tu dijiste ibas a proteger se iban debilitando…no eres más que una enfermedad dispuesta a matar el Clan….no eres más que un estorbo Ningen….

-Te….equivocas….no importa…cuando me lastimes…cuando , te esfuerces…en vencerme…te voy a vencer….no importa que! –En eso un rayo blanco le dio en la rodilla a Naruto entonces noto como su pierna empezaba a tornarse de un color Gris , era como si se estuviera a punto de convertir en Piedra-

-Aliento de Piedra….Una magia de un nivel alto…que hace una especie de tortura lenta , que cuando poco a poco se conviertes en una estatua de piedra y llegue a tu corazón, junto con tu cuello te ahogaras y sentirás como tu corazón está siendo aplastado lentamente –decía Fate mientras miraba con algo de inexpresión a Naruto que empezaba a pasar otras Zonas Grises por varias partes de su cuerpo- Y Al final Morirás….-decía Fate , pero abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido sintiendo como el Youki de Flandre se Elevó mostrando ojos totalmente con deseo de matar liberándose de aquellas estacas rompiéndolas sin importar las heridas pulsantes en sus brazos y piernas-

-Deja a Naruto…en paz! –Decía Flandre enojada llegando al frente de Fate en un instante tomándolo de la cara y estrellándolo completamente en el suelo haciendo que por la fuerza revotara pero él se recuperó rápidamente Flandre sin piedad fue contra el dándole un puñetazo haciendo que todos los huesos de Fate Crujieran haciendo que él no pudiera hacer nada más que retroceder pero rápidamente contra ella , golpeando con la palma el pecho de ella-

- **Hakkeshou!** -Fue lo que dijo Fate , mientras el impacto de su palma contra el pecho de Flandre hizo una especie de sonido en seco haciéndola retroceder al mandar directamente su Youki en su palma y golpeándola con precisión , y fuerza , pero eso no parecía hacer mucho contra la Vampira Enfurecida reuniendo Youki en sus manos y creando unas espadas de Fuego atacando a Fate con furia mientras el Con sus espadas de Obsidiana bloqueaba rápidamente los ataques de la rubia aunque era sin duda fuertes haciendo que el Peligris estuviera debilitándose pero entonces El quedo al lado de Naruto que estaba parte de su cuerpo ya en piedra y el efecto de la falta de aire empezaba a pasar-

-La Scarlet se notaba que iba contra Fate hasta matarlo pero su aura volvió a la normalidad al oír un comentario de Fate- En verdad debe ser horrible estar muriendo lentamente por Asfixia mientras te estas volviendo un adorno pesado de Jardín…..-Decía el Peligris refiriéndose a Naruto que estaba sucumbiendo a los efectos del Hechizo de Fate- Podría liberarlo con facilidad…..pero solamente….si vienes conmigo…y obedeces a Antitesis –Flandre se detuvo en ese momento , se concentró tanto en querer matar a Fate que olvido , la vida de Naruto estaba en juego en ese momento-

-Flan…chan…no lo…escuches…Ve por los demás….no importa lo que me pase….-decía constándole la respiración a Naruto decir eso , el prefería morir antes de volver a repetir lo que paso cuando peleo contra C. el esfuerzo que había hecho no había podido lograr darle un simple puñetazo a Fate pero entonces Fate , solamente hizo aparecer un Sable de Obsidiana-

-La vida de el…. Y mi vida….o salvarlo…y venir conmigo , tienes poco tiempo Scarlet Que decides –Decía tomando la espada de Obsidiana apuntando la punta de su espada hacia Naruto apunto de destruirlo pero en eso se oye un "Espera!" , ambos voltean hacia Flandre , lo cual ella con la mirada baja-

-Iré contigo…pero deja en paz a Naruto –decía Flandre apretando su puño con una tono algo quebrado mientras Fate hizo aparecer un círculo mágico encima de Naruto apretando ese Círculo y destruyéndolo , notándose como La Maldición que tenía Naruto poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo pero aun no podía moverse Naruto-

-Flan...dre….no…-decía Naruto como podía ser arrastraba yendo tratando de detener a Flandre que iba siguiendo a Fate hacia un Portal que el abrió pero poco a poco Flandre solamente estaba dándole la espalda a Naruto , pero entonces ella giro su rostro notándose una sonrisa pero con los ojos totalmente llorosos-

-Fue divertido….estar viviendo juntos…estar practicando…ver que alguien no me miro como un monstruo…en verdad….me hiciste muy feliz Naruto….Por eso…no puedo dejar morir a alguien que yo amo…-decía Flandre a pesar de decirlo , estaba muy triste por los sucesos entrando en el Portal mientras Fate le daba una última mirada a Naruto-

-Esta es…tu derrota Ningen –decía Fate pasando por el portal mientras este se cerraba lentamente-

-Dentro del Castillo todos los Heraldos de Fate , al sentir que el abrió un portal y desaparecer el Youki de Flandre Scarlet del Lugar se dieron cuenta que habían ganado ahí cada uno abrió un portal cada uno diciendo "Es nuestra Victoria Clan Scarlet" antes de entrar en su respectivo Portal y escapar-

-Mientras Naruto poco a poco trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar el portal que aún se podía ver como se cerraba pero cuando se cerró solamente cerro los ojos golpeando el suelo con fuerza viendo que la Maldición se quitó-

-Maldición….MALDICION MALDICION MALDICION! –Gritaba Naruto furioso y sin poder evitar salían las lágrimas de sus ojos de color rojo mientras gritaba con todo tu aliento- FLANDREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Hoy El Clan Scarlet , Fue Derrotado completamente , al perder uno de sus miembros por su Enemigo….-

_**Continuara….**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy es un capitulo serio….por lo cual no habrá chistes este momento lo siento Jejeje Aquí les dejo los Archivos de Antitesis Casi completo , el Ultimo que es Raiser será cercano al final de Primer Acto

_**-Homura Kichisaki**_

_**Miembro de los Heraldos , Ella pertenecía a una Aldea que su Ancestro fue un Gran Fénix y uno de los 4 dioses sagrados en la cultura China , Suzaku , durante la Guerra Yokai-Humana , la mayoría de su Clan fue asesinado , con pocos sobrevivientes se mudaron a Gensokyo , Adquiriendo un Odio hacia los Humanos que los expulsaron de sus tierras Natales , Ella creció creyendo que los humanos no eran tan malos , pero otra vez la mala suerte cayo en su clan , los Humanos fueron tras ellos cansándolos , ella se volvió una de las ultimas sobrevivientes , Adquiriendo una personalidad fría , según parece fue Encontrada por Fate en la creación de los Heraldos , ella Adora a Fate como un dios o un Rey**_

_**Rango: Heraldo del Fuego**_

_**-Tipo de Yokai o Monstruo: Fénix (De menor categoría , no puede reencarnar de sus cenizas)**_

_**Habilidad: Posee altas habilidades de Artes Marciales y una Habilidad sobresaliente en el Fuego capaz de rivalizar a los más fuertes de los Heraldos en esta Rama , según parece tiene una forma en que libera sus alas , volviéndose altamente más Fuerte pero eso la agota completamente**_

_**Clasificación: B**_

_**-Alexandra Tepes Drácula **_

_**Miembro de los Heraldos , ella es la hija del mismísimo Vlad Tepes Drácula , El Rey de los Vampiros en el Occidente , y la Heredera mayor del Clan , no se sabe si el Clan Tepes se alió con Antitesis o solamente se trata de la Hija Mayor , sin duda es bastante peligrosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, es la Cuarta al Mando después de Selim (Que está Muerto) y Inn**_

_**Rango: Heraldo de la Sangre**_

_**-Tipo de Yokai o Monstruo: Vampira Pura**_

_**Habilidad: Capacidades de Combate , Varias Habilidades Vampíricas como la transformación o la capacidad de Regeneración , se ve que tiene una buena puntería y es buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo **_

_**Clasificación: -A**_

_**-Kagenui Yozuru**_

_**Una Sacerdotisa del mismo estilo que Saotome Zenjuro , ósea una Spellcaster , según parece fue compañera de Zenjuro en su tiempo de juventud pero tras un Suceso se volvieron enemigos a muerte , ella parece estar aliada por el momento con Antitesis…no tiene ninguna clase de Relación con los Miembros**_

_**Rango: Mercenaria Sacerdotisa**_

_**-Tipo de Yokai o Monstruo: Humana (Spellcaster)**_

_**Habilidad: Es una rango Maestro como Zenjuro , es bastante fuerte en el combate mano a Mano capaz de rivalizar con el "Súper Sacerdote" en todas sus cualidades , según parece ellos están empatados en ambas ramas ya sea en las técnicas de Spellcaster y las Fuerza Bruta**_

_**Clasificación: +A**_

_**-Kamui**_

_**Ejecutor de los Heraldos , Él se podría decir que él es Asesino completo de Antitesis , el solamente le apasiona pelear y espera pelear y pelear hasta que su alma se rompa y muera en el campo de batalla , él es de una raza que tiene sangre de Oni en sus venas , los Yato ,seres fanáticos al combate y que su sangre solamente pide que haya derramamiento de Sangre , parece que fue Inn quien lo Incluyo en Antitesis**_

_**Rango: Ejecutor**_

_**-Tipo de Yokai o Monstruo: Parte Oni**_

_**Habilidad: Habilidades de combate experta , fuerza sobre humana , una regeneración no tan exagerada pero puede curarse rápidamente de las heridas bastante serias , y también tiene alta resistencia a venenos y Somníferos, es rápido y ágil, todo un asesino entrenado a su Joven edad**_

_**Clasificación: A**_

_**-Saika**_

_**Miembro de los Heraldos , después de ser Revivido Sabi Hakubei de Underworld entonces libero el Espíritu de Saika (La espada que saco del inframundo) Antes de que su cuerpo se desgastara y la resurrección se agotara , ella como última petición de su "Dueño" es encontrar a un espadachín totalmente digno de empuñarla , por el momento es Aliada de Antitesis , el ser su "Dueño" aliado de estos**_

_**Rango: Heraldo de la Unión**_

_**-Tipo de Yokai o Monstruo: Espíritu de la Espada **_

_**Habilidad: Ella es una Espada Maldita , cualquier persona o ser que ella corte , se volverá uno de sus "Hijos"que son seres que controla su mente y que le sirven a Saika hasta que ella decida romper los Lazos con ellos , ella en la espada es bastante hábil y bastante fuerte , se podría llamársele la espadachina de los Heraldos , siendo Irónico ya que es una Espada**_

_**Clasificación: -A**_

_**-Teuffel**_

_**Miembro de los Heraldos , Aprendiz de Cornelius , él fue salvado por su Maestro y desde ese entonces lo ha seguido , Cornelius al final solamente decidió entrenarlo en lo Básico pero al ver el gran potencial Físico de él , entonces decidió dejarlo seguirlo y como su "Estudiante" **_

_**Rango: Heraldo del Aprendizaje**_

_**-Tipo de Yokai o Monstruo: Demonio **_

_**Habilidad: Puede invocar una llama infernal lo cual no solamente puede generar un fuego tan intenso como el del Infierno , si no también fortalecerlo a él , capaz de volverse más rápido , más fuerte y más ágil , capaz de destruir una gran muro de concreto , de un solo Rodillazo , es muy fuerte físicamente al ser un demonio**_

_**Clasificación: -A **_


	19. Nunca me Rendiré Dattebayo!

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Nunca me Rendiré Dattebayo!**_

-Apenas habían pasado unos días , después de la lucha contra Antitesis en el Baile de los Demonios , El Clan Scarlet se fue a su hogar para preocupación de la Heredera de los Bathory al ver su amiga Decaída , pero todo el Clan estaba decaído hoy no solamente fueron humillados , ellos se habían llevado a un miembro importante de esa familia…Flandre Scarlet-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg! –Se puede oír un grito lleno de Impotencia y Furia destruyendo un árbol en pedazos con solamente las manos mientras se veía como un Rubio estaba reuniendo Youki apuntando contra otro objeto inanimado mientras lo destruía completamente , mientras en eso se podía ver su espada clavada en el suelo , la espada de Madera que era el significado de Pelear solamente para proteger lo que era importante para el-

-"Naruto basta te vas a lastimar así o agotar" –decía Kurama preocupada pero en eso Naruto le responde enojado-

-No me interesa! No me interesa nada de eso! –Gritaba totalmente lleno de enojo mientras golpeaba fuertemente el suelo con su Youki , no le interesaba nada de eso solamente quería descargar toda esa rabia , todo esa estado impotente….pero le era imposible…fue derrotado de esa manera…y por su culpa se llevaron a Flandre, Era un sentimiento Insoportable! , La Bijuu estaba preocupada por Naruto ante esa actitud ni siquiera cuando Akane le quito su anterior "sueño" estaba así….en ese momento estaba totalmente furioso, furioso consigo mismo , furioso con Fate , Furioso con Antitesis , Furioso con todo mientras cayo de Rodillas Agotado por el consumo de Youki pero en eso cuando su frente estaba en el suelo solamente murmuro- Maldición…Maldición!...-Decía levantándose un poco golpeando su frente contra el suelo, trataba de demostrar todo ese sentimiento que tenía dentro de sí , pero nada…nada serbia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dentro de la Mansión se pudo ver como Zenjuro serio entraba de nuevo , mientras se veía al resto de las chicas algo decaídas , y sobretodo preocupadas , incluso Remilia lo demostraba abiertamente-

-Como esta Naru Naru? –Pregunto Cirno preocupada mientras Zenjuro solamente se rasco por detrás de la cabeza-

-Aún sigue ahí…destruyendo todo lo que puede….y se lo que piensan…pero créanme es mejor dejarlo solo…puede ser una tontería de hombres pero por el momento…es mejor así –decía Zenjuro con las manos en los bolsillos mientras estaba suspirando , el también sufría el mal trago en ese momento- Esto es algo problemático….Quien diría que Irion y Kagenui siguieran vivas? –Todos el Clan miro a Zenjuro cuando se refirió a una persona llamada "Irion" – Ese es el verdadero nombre de Inn, quien diría que ahora es uno de los miembros de esa Organización….

-Usted lo conoce Zen-san? –Pregunto Youmu mientras Zenjuro solamente sacaba un cigarrillo poniéndolo entre sus labios y luego lo encendía con un fosforo-

-Si….Hace 20 años….cuando yo apenas había llegado a Gensokyo y estaba entrenado mis poderes demoniacos , junto con Kagenui y otro amigo mío , Kinigiro , llegamos a Gensokyo , en un principio fuimos recibidos bien por Reimu Hakurei , con el tiempo decidimos quedarnos aquí como nuestro Hogar , Pero después conocimos a Arcturus en un principio éramos enemigos , pero luego nos volvimos Rivales y por ultimo amigos , Pero ahí llego Irion….en un principio era una especie de Hechicero que solamente llego siendo amable con nosotros….creímos que sería un gran amigo , pero rápidamente nos apuñalo por la espalda , Kagenui al ser ambiciosa , lo siguió tratando de matar a Kinigiro el más fuerte de los tres , pero No puedo vencerlo y yo junto con Arcturus creímos que habíamos matado a Irion , pero con un precio bastante grande….La esposa de Arcturus , Minna murió a Manos de Irion , cuando el Buscaba la Sangre Inestable de los Scarlet –decía Zenjuro recordando con cierto dolor , Inn había sido un enemigo que él había estado buscando y también Kagenui que creía que su amigo que quien sabe dónde había ido , y la Traición de Kagenui-

-Otou-sama dijo algo parecido pero no nos contó muchos detalles de la muerte de Oka-sama –decía Remilia algo triste al recordar un poco a su Madre , ella era apegada a ella y Flandre era más apegada a su padre- Para que Inn buscara la Sangre Inestable de los Scarlet, aunque ya la obtuvo….

-No exactamente…en aquel tiempo necesitaba la sangre Inestable y necesitaba purificarla completamente para obtener solamente el ADN del Tercer Cabecilla de los Scarlet , que estaba en el condigo Genético de Minna , El Código Genético de Antonidas Scarlet, el Primero en Aliarse con otras especies de este Clan , y el primero en llegar a Gensokyo –Decía Zenjuro mientras eso noto que se sorprendía la pelimorado de las Scarlet- Que pasa Patchouli?

-Según los Libros que he leído…..Antonidas fue uno junto con el Predecesor Sacerdote de los Hakurei y Yuuka Kazami en su tiempo , en crear la Barrera que deja a Gensokyo fuera del mundo Humano…Si Inn tiene conocimiento en las Artes Mágicas , Podría Reemplazar a los Hakurei , La sangre Inestable de Flandre solamente faltaría alguien tan poderoso como Yuuka…-Decía eso hizo Palidecer a Remilia , y ella informa que le dijeron que Yuuka había escapado de los Sellos de Reimu, seguramente era obra de Fate- Solamente se puede purificar de todos el resto de los Genes La Sangre Inestable para generar la última llave….Si eso llegara a pasar….Entonces La Barrera de Gensokyo caería…

-Los Humanos llegarían…y se iniciaría otra guerra , El Caos y El Odio dominarían y…-decía Remilia pensativa y en eso un Murciélago llega al hombro de Remilia , y este habla con una voz conocida-

-Y De nuevo estaríamos en la Época donde todo comenzó y Gensokyo terminaría cayendo…-decía el Murciélago era la voz de Arcturus lo cual sorprendió a todos- Por Medio de uno de los Murciélagos puedo comunicarme con ustedes, Érica-san me informo de lo que paso…fue verdad?

-Si….Lamentablemente se llevaron a Flandre….no pudimos hacer nada –decía Sakuya haciendo una reverencia al Murciélago- Todas estamos muy apenadas con usted…No hemos cumplido con su deber…

-Pero las acciones que se realizaron…fueron bastante extrañas…entraron al Territorio de los Tepes sin tener mucho esfuerzo incluso si tuvieron a un gran estratega….hubiera sido demasiado difícil a menos que… –decía Arcturus desde el Murciélago-

-Tuvieran ayuda interna…..Los Bathory no pueden ser…pero sin embargo…Alexandra estuvo aliada en el ataque…será que el propio Conde Drácula esta aliado con ellos? –Decía Remilia algo sorprendida , El Conde Vlad Tepes Drácula , El Rey de la Noche , conocido como el Príncipe Empalador , y uno de los Vampiros y seres más poderosos que pudieran llegar a aparecer-

-Es una posibilidad que preferiría no tomar en cuenta…pero es posible –decía Arcturus desde el Murciélago hasta que volteo hacia su viejo amigo Zen- Por cierto como está el niño Zenjuro?

-Se podría decir que es el que peor está pasando el rato , está ahí descargando su ira….-decía Zenjuro- Si es lo que dice la señorita Hechicera fetiche de maestra –decía Zenjuro haciendo enojar a Patchouli- Según parece que pronto se iniciara una pelea , en verdad difícil en al menos un mes….no? -decía Zenjuro serenamente mirando a Patchouli que ella asiente con la cabeza seriamente- A pesar de que sea bastante tiempo no será el suficiente para que Naruto esté listo y estoy seguro que el cabeza hueca de él , el ira seguramente a aquella pelea….además que tendré que irme pronto….por los sucesos que pasaron yo y Tsurara como líderes del Pueblo de las Yuki-Onnas de aquí…tendremos que ir a reunirnos con Hakurei , y las demás líderes para un plan de acción

-Arcturus comprendiendo la situación estaba pensando en una forma de ayudar a Naruto analizando todo lo que le han dicho- Tanto Remilia como Flandre me han enviado uno que otro detalle en los entrenamientos que han tenido y cuando tú te enfrentaste a el Hija, pude notar algo…La sangre inestable que él tiene ahora no la puede controlar de manera en que ejerce su verdadera fuerza , malgasta energía , no puede usar tan bien el Youki como lo usan ustedes y usar otras energías como el Mana , lo cansan bastante verdad? –decía Arcturus analíticamente en el contenido de las cartas que le han enviado mientras Cirno y Patchouli habían estado mirándose entre sí que recordaron ese detalle que no han podido mejorar incluso después de varias semanas o todo el tiempo que Naruto había estado viviendo con ellos lo cual firmaron ante eso- Tengo una idea….para que en corto tiempo podamos resolver ese problema…y créanme si funciona entonces habrá un bastante cambio en la fuerza de Naruto….pero…es muy arriesgado eso….Remilia, Konpaku , Saotome , Vayamos a donde esta Naruto se los explicare mientras vamos, Por el momento , El Resto de ustedes , Hong , Izayoi , Knowledge ,Cirno Esto es una Orden….Antitesis ha levantado la bandera de la Guerra hacia nosotros al llevarse a Flandre , ya sea que seamos apoyados o no lo seamos…en un Mes...no…en menos de un mes debemos atacar y destruirlos…- Las Miembros a las que se refería solamente respondieron al Unísono seriamente-

-Como ordene Maestro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se encontraba Naruto tirado en el suelo cansando mientras la respiración agitada se notaba por todo el esfuerzo que hizo , todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre literalmente-

-"Ya te calmaste Mocoso?" –Fue la voz por parte de Shinku pero en eso Naruto le miro de manera algo indiferente lo cual era obvia la pregunta- "Claramente no , pero crees que estar ahí y estar enojado contigo mismo , va a funcionar?"

-Claro que sé que no! , pero en serio…..Volví a ser un Inútil como cuando Luche contra C. , por mi culpa….Por mi inutilidad….Flandre…se la llevaron! –Decía apretando su puño como podía golpeando el suelo con fuerza tratando de calmar su cólera pero al mirarlo así Kurama entonces se arto completamente de esa actitud tan infantil-

-"Y Crees que todos no se sienten igual o peor que tú!, Estas siendo como un niño berrinchudo….No eras tú el que dijo que "Si por el momento no puedo ser fuerte…me esforzare aún más hasta ser lo suficiente para proteger lo que me importa" acaso no eres el chico que venció a uno de los Heraldos , acaso no eres el que reto a la Mismísima Demonio Carmesí de Remilia y sobrevivió a la energía Explosiva de Gugnir…acaso no te has esforzado al máximo hasta el momento!? Te vas a rendir así como así solamente por eso!? " –Decía Kurama gritándole y Reclamándole mientras en eso extrañamente apareció dentro de su mente más para ser exacto en frente de Kurama pero entonces ella le dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara- "Acaso no fue así o peor cuando estuviste en Konoha, acaso no fue así cuando todos miraban a tu hermana mayor más alta que tu como si fueras tu una basura , acaso es diferente ante aquella vez!? Respóndeme Naruto Uzumaki!" –Gritaba Kurama dejando en Shock a Naruto- "Respóndeme…te rendiste aquella vez! Fallabas y fallabas pero lo que vi en ti es que nunca te rendías! Ahora dime…donde fue ese niño travieso hiperactivo , Terco , Tarado y que nunca se retractaba de su Palabra….Ah claro lo estoy viendo justamente aquí! Ahora está actuando como un niñito llorón!" –Kurama estaba sujetando de las mejillas a Naruto acercándolo a ella quedándose mirando fijamente a Naruto- "Si no puedes al principio vuelve a esforzarte…si no puedes aquella vez…da más esfuerzo…hasta que logres hacerlo…Eso fue lo que me enseñaste estúpido! , Ahora el niño que me enseño y del que aprendí a esforzarme también yo...ahora está siendo como un imbécil como un llorón que creía que la vida era injusta…como yo lo era!, Naruto tú me cambiaste….por eso…Sigue luchando…..Eso es lo que eres tu….Tu eres el Humano Numero 1 cabeza hueca que nunca se rinde…por lo cual sigue luchando…"

-Kura-chan…-Decía sorprendido ante todo lo que le reclamo pero entonces una leve sonrisa apareció en Naruto mientras abrazaba a Kurama fuerte apegándose a ella y haciéndola sonrojar completamente-

-O-oye no tienes que ponerte así idiota! –Decía Kurama apenada mientras noto como Naruto estaba ahora tranquilo-

-Gracias…por un momento me estaba perdiendo a mí mismo…por un momento creí que lo que "El" tenía razón..que todo eso…todo esos sentimientos…me hacían débil…de ese "Ser Oscuro" pero….Gracias por recordarme eso, por todo lo que me he esforzado y todo lo que he luchado….Gracias Kurama-chan –decía Naruto sonriente mientras abrazaba fuerte a Kurama mientras ella solamente sonrojada solamente correspondió el abrazo por parte de Naruto-

-Rápidamente Naruto salió de dentro de su mente abriendo los ojos-

-"Veo que la niñata Kitsune te hizo entrar en razón no Mocoso?" –decía Shinku con un tono burlón pero Naruto se sentó en el suelo sonriéndole a su espada- "Vamos por el siguiente Round por ese chico!"

-Claro que sí, pero tengo que volverme más fuerte….aunque debe ser en poco tiempo..tengo que ir rápidamente a buscar a Flandre –decía Naruto tomando a Shinku que estaba clavado en el suelo mientras miraba a su Espada, recordando lo que paso la anteriores noches cuando combatió contra Ryuichi- Seguro que no sabes nada de como hiciste esa técnica de contra Ryu-san –decía Naruto preguntado a su espada-

-"Estoy completamente Seguro…aunque ya recordé como hacer aquella técnica…no sé de donde ni como aprendí hacer eso…y mira algo que supe que podía hacer, solamente concentra tu Youki en mi" –decía Shinku, Naruto cerró los ojos tratando de hacer lo que le pidió Shinku comúnmente lo hacía pero ahora solamente reunía energía y en ese instante , una especie de aura eléctrica empezaba a Reunirse alrededor de Shinku , eran electricidad de color Rojiza, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Naruto pero en un instante el aura se volvió bastante intenso y visible electrocutando por error a Naruto- "Creo que me diste Youki de más….puedo volver tu energía una especie de electricidad , que podemos usar para un ataque….creo que ese poder lo recordé cuando bloquee el ataque de ese chico de los Bathory"

-Eso es muy genial pero dime que recordaste? –decía Naruto algo sorprendido por lo que había pasado hace un momento mientras Shinku volvió a decir "Ah se me olvido" lo cual hizo que Naruto cayera en el suelo algo molesto por el despreocupado de su espada- Bueno…espero que lo recordaremos mientras más variedad tengamos más podremos luchar la próxima vez contra Fate , en este momento debemos esforzando al máximo! –Decía decidido pero no noto que había llegado un grupo que lo estaba mirando-

-Me temo que eso no se puede hacer –decía la voz adulta , que reconoció Naruto , eran Zenjuro , Remilia y Youmu , junto con un Murciélago con marcas moradas en sus alas dando a entender que estaba siendo controlado pero noto que esa presencia era de Arcturus había recordado el aura que el emanaba- El tiempo que tenemos será muy poco…incluso un Mes será insuficiente para que puedas enfrentarte tu solo a Fate y no será fácil poder entrar en la Guarida , yo junto con Arcturus podremos localizarla en un poco tiempo , por nuestros contactos pero aquí viene el problema…aunque una de tus capacidades es esforzarte al máximo no será suficiente esta vez a un ritmo normal -Eso desilusiono a Naruto pero en eso Arcturus voló hasta estar al frente de Naruto-

-Pero hay una forma de que estés listo en este corto tiempo….pero es muy peligroso , Arriesgado…tal vez…puedas morir antes de siquiera ir contra los Heraldos….Estas listo para arriesgarte…arriesgar todo? –Decía Arcturus mientras Naruto se encontraba un poco sorprendido para que Zenjuro estuviera serio para algo así era algo realmente peligroso, se notaba la preocupación por parte de Remilia y Youmu por lo que les dijo Arcturus-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Darle mi Sangre a Naruto? –decía Remilia un poco curiosa la idea que le dijo su Padre- y de que serviría eso?

-Tu sangre pertenece a los Scarlet con el tipo de Sangre controlada….Si fuera solamente la sangre de Flandre él podría controlarla , pero eso se combinó al parecer con la parte de la esencia Yokai del Kitsune que tiene dentro….-decía Arcturus- lo cual la vuelve incluso más poderosa pero Inestable , capaz de volverlo un verdadero monstruo como ustedes me dijeron que paso en aquel torneo como tu dijiste Konpaku-san –Ese recuerdo era algo duro para Youmu pero también bueno ya que era la razón por la que podía estar con Naruto , y ser su Guardiana afirmo eso- La única forma de que él pueda controlar ahora ese nuevo tipo de sangre que tiene el…es por medio de otro tipo de Sangre que pueda Inyectarse dentro de él , algo que estabilice , ese tipo de sangre , lo cual logre hacer que él llegue a controlarla y hacerlo capaz de volverse muy fuerte en poco tiempo

-Entonces hagámoslo eso sería algo bastante bueno para Naruto-sama –decía Youmu , pero noto la mirada seria de todos incluso Remilia tenía pensando lo mismo pero ahora al verlos noto que algo andaba mal en eso- Que pasa? –Pregunto Youmu con cierto tono de duda en su voz-

-Hay una consecuencia verdad? –Fue lo que dijo Zenjuro mirando al Murciélago que era el medio en que Arcturus estaba comunicándose con ellos-

-Pocos Miembros de la Familia Scarlet , pueden generar una especie de sangre mestiza entre controlada y Inestable , entre ellos yo y el mismo Antonidas , pero….hay casos en los que se puede lograr cuando uno tiene una parte de la sangre de los Scarlet como es en Naruto….pero….Apenas la Sangre Controlada entre en el torrente sanguíneo del chico….hay una gran posibilidad de que inicie una reacción de rechazo, y eso no solamente haría daño permanente a Naruto…si no podría destruirlo..el Riesgo de Éxito…es bastante bajo tomando en cuenta que es un Vampiro…o algo peor…..puede terminar descontrolándose y volviéndose una bestia de total destrucción , Un "Demonio Negro" -Decía Arcturus explicando lo cual dejo en eso sorprendida a Remilia y Youmu pero entonces Youmu le grita-

-Cómo puede sugerir tal idea , no es más que un suicidio intentarla! Solo mataría a Naruto es un riesgo horrible! –Decía Youmu enojada-

-Otou-sama , te respeto y te quiero pero esta es la peor idea que se te pudo haber ocurrido el margen de error es demasiado amplio….si lo hacemos Naruto puede….-decía Remilia antes de quedarse callada-

-Hija y Konpaku-san , Yo no estaría diciendo esta idea si es que las opciones se volvieron demasiado limitadas…..Pero la decisión no es suya ni mía….la decisión depende completamente de Naruto, y si el desea seguir esa idea o rechazarla , será como él quiera…-Fue lo que dijo Arcturus dejando calladas a ambas chicas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Volviendo al Presente Naruto estaba al frente del Murciélago mientras estaba con la mirada algo oculta por sus cabellos rubios notándose una expresión sombrío pero en eso el levanta la mirada decidido-

-Aceptare el Riesgo Dattebayo…-decía Naruto sonriendo decidido-

-Naruto-sama! Con el debido respeto como su guardiana….por favor…le pido que no lo haga…es demasiado arriesgado…y si lo perderíamos….yo…-decía Youmu muy preocupada pero en ese momento siente la mano del rubio encima de su cabeza mientras él Sonreía-

-A pesar de lo arriesgado que es…Flandre es Nuestra amiga…y a este paso estará en peligro..no pudo darme el lujo de quedarme quieto y ser paciente…comprendo el riesgo…pero lo pasare y seguiré adelante! –decía Naruto decidido mientras por otro lado estaba Remilia con una mirada ensombrecida….ahí estaba un hombre decidido…arriesgar su cuerpo y alma….para salvar aquella persona que le importaba…sentía celos…celos de su propia hermana…cómo es posible que sienta celos por culpa de ese humano, por culpa de ese idiota que está dispuesto a arriesgarse a algo peor que la muerte-

-Entonces está decidido…Zen tú te encargaras de mantener a raya a Naruto si algo sale mal durante el proceso de asimilación , Konpaku-san , si algo sale mal y se rompe el sello de los Hakurei, Usted tiene un sello listo verdad? –decía Arcturus preguntándole a Youmu que ella asiente mostrando su mano una especie de Tatuaje en forma de Mariposa , un sello creado para Naruto en caso de que la sangre se descontrole- Remilia….inyéctale tu sangre por el cuello a Naruto y retírate lo más rápido posible….-Remilia saliendo de sus pensamientos , miro al murciélago por el cual hablaba su padre y ella asiente mientras Zenjuro se preparaba junto con Youmu mientras Remilia camino al frente de Naruto- Yo me encargare de concentrar mi energía alrededor de aquí desde donde estoy ahora…..para formar una barrera para contener a Naruto….cuando estés lista….entonces inyéctasela…

-Ahí estaba Naruto frente a Remilia mirándola fijamente mientras ella tenía una mirada algo cabizbaja mientras levanto un poco la mirada hacia Naruto-

-Aun tienes tiempo para retirarte….No te juzgare lacayo si tienes miedo…-decía Remilia , quería impedirlo como fuera posible pero Naruto la miro fijamente decidido notándose que no cambiaría de parecer aunque le obligaran en eso ella ligeramente se acercó a él abrazándolo por el cuello apegándose a el lentamente acercando poco a poco su rostro hacia el cuello del chico- Esta es mi orden definitiva….No mueras….permanece incluso si te lastimas…no te atrevas a morirte Naruto…-Fue lo que dijo ella antes de abrir lentamente su boca y en un mordisco clavo sus colmillos contra el cuello de Naruto en un principio parecía absorber un poco de la sangre de Naruto pero poco a poco Naruto sentía una sensación totalmente fría en su cuello era como si el propio hielo se deslizara por sus venas pasando por todo su cuerpo y su rostro , era la Sangre de Remilia , se la había inyectado pero ella no estaba dispuesta a separarse de él , lo cual noto Arcturus-

-Remilia aléjate de el rápido….La combinación de las sangres va a iniciar….y no va a ser sencillo! –Decía Arcturus alarmado mientras Remilia volvió en si separándose de el mientras Naruto estaba con una mirada perdida hacia el vacío , con sus ojos totalmente fríos con una expresión vacía , podía sentir como esa sangre helada empezaba a pasar por sus venas hasta llegar lentamente hasta el último lugar…el Corazón y poco a poco sentía….algo indescriptible…era un Ardor pero también congelación de todo su interior…sentía como si todo su interior se desintegrara o se congelara tanto que se rompía-

-Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Daba un gruñido notándose como sus ojos rápidamente cambiaron de un color Carmesí mientras sus colmillos por ser parte Ghoul empezaban a salir por la sangre de ambas hermanas dentro de él , estaban funcionándose…estaba comenzando a unirse lo cual en un principio parecía bien, antes estos sentimientos Naruto quedo arrodillado en el suelo retorciéndose como si un dolor horrible llegara dentro de el como si algo dentro de el quisiera salir por todos los medios posibles-

-"Mocoso…." –Fue lo que Pensó Shinku clavado cerca de ahí observando como su portador estaba luchando para ser más fuerte en ese momento tanto Kurama estaban observando preocupados todos , incluso Zenjuro parecía notarse algo preocupado , pero poco a poco un ligero brillo rojizo se notaba en los ojos de Naruto-

-Parece que se está Asimilando….esto es algo bastante bueno…no dará tantos….-Pero en ese el brazalete de los Hakurei estaba agrietándose sorprendiendo a todos mientras los ojos de Naruto estaban totalmente blancos con un ligero tono Rojizo- Zenjuro al frente! Está siendo dominado por el Salvajismo de la Sangre! Debemos controlarlo! Konpaku prepara el sello , el de los Hakurei no está resistiendo! –Ambos asintieron , el pelinegro fue quien se lanzó contra el Rubio mientras el por instinto salvaje lo esquivo pero en ese momento el rubio se lanzó a atacarlo salvajemente como si quisiera arrancarle la piel pedazo a pedazo mientras en ese momento le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Zenjuro sorprendiéndolo a él y haciéndolo retroceder un poco , poco a poco se notaba como su puño empezaba tornarse de un color rojizo oscuro , mientras parecía ponerse más gruesa su piel como si una pequeña armadura estaba saliendo de la nada y otra parte empezaba a salirle a un lado de su rostro mientras su cabello se volvía poco a poco más de un color oscuro a negro , mientras una especie de aura rojiza empezaba a combinarse con el aura vampírica de Naruto- Se está descontrolando!

-Esto es malo….ese puño en verdad si fue pesado –decía Zenjuro tronándose sus dedos mientras miraba seriamente a la peliblanca- No está listo…a este paso el sello de los Hakurei no va a durar nada!

-Estoy en eso –decía sujetando su mano mientras el Tatuaje en forma de Mariposa brillaba fuertemente- Primero que alguien lo sujete por un momento! Así podre ponerle el sello a Naruto-sama!

-"Kurama! Puedes paralizarlo un momento!" –Decía Shinku refiriéndose a la Bijuu seriamente mientras la Kyubi estaba tratando de detenerlo desde adentro pero el chakra Yang se estaba combinando con el aura vampírica volviéndose a un aire más salvaje haciéndola retroceder-

-"Creo que puedo pero necesito que lo agoten un poco" –decía Kurama a todos telepáticamente mientras Zenjuro sonrió lanzándose contra su estudiante mientras este solamente se quedó recibiendo el golpe poco a poco su piel se oscurecía mas y el aura se notaba más visible pero en ese momento en vez de solamente recibirlo como si nada , reacciono rápidamente dándole un puñetazo igual de fuerte a Zenjuro pero el pelinegro solamente sujeto el puño de Naruto con facilidad-

-No tan rápido Mocoso! No soy un Súper Sacerdote por nada! , **Combo…. **–En ese momento los puñetazos de Zenjuro empezaron a moverse más rápido dándole unos múltiples puñetazos en el estómago al Necrófago de su estudiante mientras parecía que sus puños eran como balas de ametralladoras contra el metal, haciendo retroceder al ahora Ojiblanco- **Puño del Demonio Relámpago**! -moviéndose rápidamente en un solamente puñetazo que le dio en el pecho hizo retroceder y agotar un poco a Naruto pero se notaba que lo enojo aún más mostrando aún más energía que antes- Esto es malo! –Naruto se lanzó contra Zenjuro tratando de atacarlo desesperadamente como un animal salvaje mientras él lo sujetaba con fuerza- Ahora Enana Espadachina!

-**Shīringu: Andāwārudobatafurai****(Sellado: Mariposa del Inframundo!) **–En ese momento unas especie de cadenas de energía salían del Tatuaje en forma de Mariposa yendo contra Naruto y empezando a atarlo pero en ese momento parecía oponer bastante resistencia-

-Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Dando un rugido tan grande que parecía el de una bestia abominable las cadenas de energía quedaron destruidas y libero tanta energía que empujo a Zenjuro , El Murciélago de Arcturus que hizo que perdiera la concentración y dejara de tener efecto el Encantamiento que usaba para comunicarse por medio de ese animal , Youmu empujándola contra un Árbol , y Remilia que a duras penas trataba de que no saliera volando como todos los demás mientras Naruto ya parte de él se notaba como una bestia con piel oscura , ojos blancos como los de un depredador sin mente , un ala de murciélago extraña ya que parecía más el hueso de una ala de color negro salía por su espalda mientras una especie de aura rojiza lo cubría notándose una cola de color rojo mientras miraba a su alrededor como si buscara a su alrededor una presa-

-Lacayo…te ordeno que dejes esta tontería y vuelve a ser tú! –Fue un grito por parte de Remilia , pero en ese momento noto como El Necrófago que se estaba convirtiendo Naruto en ese momento lo miro y en ese preciso momento ella por Instinto Invoco a Gugnir la uso para bloquear las garras de Naruto que la hicieron retroceder bastante, su fuerza no solamente era abominable, era sin duda algo que monstruoso , su velocidad era casi instantánea casi como si se tele transportara por lo veloz que es , una Agilidad del Demonio, Remilia manteniéndose estaba mirando como su "Lacayo" estaba tratando de matarla! Pero en ese momento noto también como Konpaku y Zenjuro se recuperaban del anterior Shock-

-Remilia….Vete a buscar ayuda!...Naruto esta descontrolado! –Fue lo que dijo Youmu mientras Zenjuro dijo-

-Es algo difícil de admitir, pero esa cosa Monstruosa….no es algo que podamos vencer…y cada vez pareciera que está perdiendo más la conciencia….si esto sigue…Perderemos al mocoso para siempre! Oye tu Niñato responde imbécil! -decía Zenjuro levantándose pero en ese momento Remilia se negaba a escucharlos ella estaba aplicando fuerza en Gugnir para mantener a Naruto alejado de ella , En un empujón hizo que el Retrocediera dando un giro completo cortando el pecho con su Lanza pero este poco a poco esa herida se cerraba mientras La criatura que antes era Naruto estaba mirando a Remilia a punto de lanzarse de nuevo-

-Vuelve en ti es una Orden! –Grito Remilia rápidamente dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Naruto con tal fuerza que hizo que se oyera el impacto de su puño contra el rostro de aquel monstruo pero precisamente no se movía la Criatura- Lacayo! Sera mejor que vuelvas a la Normalidad! –Pero solamente recibió un fuerte gruñido por parte de aquella criatura , El Necrófago se agacho rápidamente dándole un fuerte puño ascendente que Remilia claramente bloqueo con su lanza pero el impacto de las fuerzas hizo que ella soltara su arma y saliera volando por los Aires en ese momento Naruto "Ghoul" Se lanzó contra Remilia con sus garras listas para desmembrarlas pero algo paso….una especie de Barrera apareció al frente de él haciendo que cuando tuviera contacto , pero cuando el Necrófago trataba de atravesar entonces unos relámpagos estaban saliendo de esa pared mientras lo dañaban pero este se regeneraba de las quemaduras que generaba poco a poco notaba que estaba siendo encerrado en una especie de caja invisible quedándose completamente quieto en un momento notando su encierro-

-Se veía a un Murciélago que había sido utilizado para comunicarse Arcturus pero ahora extrañamente unas marcas de color Morado aparecieron en la cara del Murciélago y en sus alas parece que Arcturus al recuperar el contacto con el Murciélago actuó rápido enviando parte de su Magia creando barreras alrededor de Naruto-

-Arctur! Esto se nos ha ido de las Manos…A este paso Naruto quedara perdido para siempre! –Decía Zenjuro mientras Youmu trataba de concentrarse pero el Aura Intensa del Ghoul no le permitía acercarse lo suficiente como para aplicarle el sello , mientras Remilia parecía estar ignorando todo a su alrededor estaba mirando ahora a su Lacayo, extrañamente esa criatura que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo Naruto , la estaba mirando pero esta vez no era una mirada llena de ferocidad, sino más bien….era una Mirada llena de una súplica silenciosa-

-"Que quieres decirme?" –Pensaba Remilia mirándolo fijamente mientras Notaba como la mano de ella se acercaba a la Barrera pero no noto como si él hubiera tratado de atacarla más bien esta criatura estaba tratando de mantenerse alejado de ella- Estas diciendo que….me aleje...-Fue lo que pudo entender Remilia ahí pudo entenderlo-

-Naruto seguía ahí a pesar de que se estaba transformando , estaba ahí aun luchando por el control de su cuerpo , luchando para no lastimar a Nadie más , estaba luchando por solo en ese momento mientras lo habían atacado en ese momento Remilia apretó sus puños y en un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra la barrera tratando de pasarla-

-Remilia, esta barrera es sumamente poderosa! Te puede dañar gravemente y si eso no te lastima será Naru –Decía Arcturus siendo interrumpido por al notar como a pesar de que la barrera la dañara entraba lentamente llegando y abrazando con fuerza a Naruto , sorprendiendo a todos notando que el Necrófago no la atacaba-

-Naruto….te dije una orden verdad….que por ninguna razón podías morir…verdad? –Decía Remilia un poco herida por pasar aquella barrera poderosa con solamente su fuerza mientras abrazaba con fuerza levantando la mirada hacia Naruto, esa mirada pasiva del que ahora estaba convirtiéndose en Necrófago casi que imploraba con la mirada que se alejara de el- Eres un idiota….desde que llegaste aquí….desde ese momento ahora no estás solo…sea en las buenas o en las malas…yo también estaré ahí…por lo cual ahora no tienes que luchar solo –decía Remilia ahora con una ligero tono quebradizo mientras ponía las manos en las mejillas del rubio , mirándolo fijamente en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ella , no sabía ni que hacía , ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se acercaba a Naruto , en ese momento solamente dio un jalón hacia él , Remilia también sus propios sentimientos le hicieron una jugarreta en ese momento , antes que se diera cuenta había besado a Naruto , extrañamente eso hizo que el propio necrófago su aura se volviera a calmar mientras eso tuvo reacciones diferente-

-Arcturus quedo desmayado, sin creer que estaba viendo en ese preciso momento notándose su reacción en la expresión del murciélago , mientras Zenjuro ahora estaba llorando a mares orgulloso de su alumno mientras también estaba algo sorprendido de que la Tsundere de Remilia fuera la que le diera el primer beso a su Estudiante , En cambio Youmu estaba completamente sorprendida y ahora una parte de ella quería asesinar en ese preciso momento a Remilia , pero en eso aprovecho notando que no había aura suficiente-

-Ahora **Shīringu: Andāwā rudo batafurai **–En eso unas cadenas de energía iban hacia Naruto envolviéndolo poco a poco haciéndolo brillar envolviéndolo hasta que desaparecen y ahora solamente se notaba una especie de brazalete con el emblema del Clan Scarlet pero con detalles como pétalos de Sakura rojizos , mientras poco a poco Naruto empezaba a volver lentamente a como era antes pero ahí se notó algo más , ligeros cambios en su apariencia , su cabellos rubios , ahora tenían mechones negros con una línea rojiza pasando desde el centro de su cabeza cayendo en un mechón hacia su frente , mientras sus ojos por un momento brillaron de un color rojo intenso como cuando usaba sus poderes pero ahora se notaba más calma en vez de agresividad antes de volver a su color normal mientras Naruto caía desmayado hacia Remilia lo cual ella sorprendida aun por lo que había hecho por reacción solamente lo sujeto sin dejarlo caer-

-Ese día Naruto de alguna manera Pudo hacer que la Fría Remilia , aceptara uno de sus sentimientos hacia él , aunque fuera por ese momento , mientras Él se volvía cada vez más fuerte-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tres días más tarde de los sucesos que pasaron en ese momento , Se veía a un Naruto , solamente con su uniforme común de entrenamiento sin su gabardina mientras estaba en guardia en un rápido movimiento golpeo una Gran Roca al frente de él rompiéndola con facilidad en pedazos, no sintió nada de incomodidad más bien era como simplemente romper una especie Nuez pero aún más fácil, Naruto sorprendido miraba su puño-

-La Sangre Controlada dentro de tu cuerpo , ahora permitirá moldear aún más El Youki que tienes a tu alrededor y el que tienes interiormente , el problema de la energía Inestable y incontrolable se puede arreglar con un poco de calentamiento y también obtuviste más habilidades tanto de Vampiro, como ahora es lograr percibir el Youki , que antes podías hacerlo solamente por Instinto , pero ahora es más voluntario como un Sexto Sentido , además de un mayor manejo y resistencia en las magias y eso que tu llamas Jutsus –decía Arcturus aun comunicándose por el Murciélago , según él , estaba en un lugar donde no podía ir de inmediato a donde estaban , para la suerte de Naruto , porque en un principio cuando supo del primer beso de Remilia después de volver en sí , casi mata a Naruto aun estando como murciélago mientras este no tenía conocimiento de eso- Fue una simple cantidad de Youki y Fuerza , No estaba nada mal..si quieres enfrentarte a Fate…no tienes tiempo para estar satisfecho por solamente eso…

-Muchas Gracias Arcturus-sensei –decía Naruto en ese momento Arcturus ahora concentrando parte de su conciencia con Naruto , Zenjuro tuvo que irse a Reunir con Reimu y las demás , pidiéndole a Arcturus que le enseñara lo que podía antes de que el vuelva para seguir entrenando a Naruto-

-Si debes agradecérselo debe ser a ella –decía Moviendo su ala señalando a Remilia que ahora ella y Youmu estaban combatiendo , desde hace tres días , notaron que todos en la mansión se estaban preparando para la Pelea contra Antitesis , Meiling con Cirno y Patchouli con Sakuya , ellas quedaron frente a frente , pero por un momento se podía decir que estaban tratando de matarse entre si- Oigan descansen –decía Arcturus haciendo detener a ambas chicas que estaban algo cansadas , a pesar de que Youmu no podía rivalizar en la fuerza de Vampiro a Remilia , sin duda podía rivalizarla en agilidad y velocidad , Naruto noto unas ligeras vendas en Remilia-

-Eso fue…-Recordando ligeramente lo que paso ayer , cuando su sangre empezó a fusionarse con la de Remilia , haciendo que él se saliera de control , él pudo recordar como Remilia lo trataba de hacer reaccionar y el…ahí todo el rostro de Naruto se volvió rojo casi saliéndole Humo-

-"Eres un mocoso después de todo , aunque no puedo creer que perdieras así tu primer beso JAJAJAJAJA " –Reía divertido Shinku que estaba en la cintura de Naruto mientras Kurama estaba en su jaula con una especie de muñeco de Remilia clavándole agujas tratando de hacerle vudú-

-"Perra…vampira orgullosa de tu…" –decía Kurama asustando aún más a Naruto mientras notaba como un aura asesina se formaba alrededor de ella-

-Aunque creo que perdí la apuesta…yo pensaba que sería Flandre la primera en declarársete….por lo cual Zenjuro le tengo que dar una de mis mejores botellas de vino –decía Arcturus algo resignado mientras Naruto miraba algo sorprendido a Arcturus-

-"Que raro…hasta hace poco solamente pensaba en hacerme fuerte para Rescatar a Flandre y ahora…." –Ahí se dio cuenta y se daba un fuerte golpe de su frente a un árbol- "Recupera la compostura , no poder ir a salvarla si estoy desconcentrado!" –Decía Naruto golpeándose la cabeza mientras por un momento se volvió a quedar pensando en aquella niña rubia , que era demasiado especial para el- "Flan-chan…me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora mismo? Estarás bien? Te sentirás sola?...Espera por mi solamente un poco más…seré fuerte…seré fuerte para ir a salvarte…"

-Remilia y Youmu si querían llegar justamente a la Altura que Flandre estaba en el corazón de Naruto , entonces les faltaba mucho , mientras en la isla Scarlet , Arcturus decidió ayudar a todos de una forma en su entrenamiento , a su manera singular para poder enfrentarse a Antitesis en un mes rápidamente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el Templo Hakurei en un salón se podía ver a Reimu sentada justamente a su lado estaban Marisa , Yukari y Yuyuko , mientras al otro estaba Rinnosuke , Moukou , y Eirin como representante de Kaguya , en verdad aquella princesa lunar era mejor que no estuviera con Moukou en el mismo lugar o se volvería una guerra, por ultimo al frente de la Hakurei y algo alejado se encontraba Zenjuro sentando con Tsurara a su lado , él estaba con un Haori color blanco con detalles parecidos a la Nieve, después de todo a pesar de no ser un tipo serio, en ocasiones tenía que mostrarse como "El Orgulloso Líder de la Aldea Yuki-Onna" claramente , fue engañado para eso por Tsurara una vez cuando estaba ebrio-

-Estamos Reunidos todos nosotros aquí para una cosa importante y no no es para beber Sake Zenjuro recuerda la deuda que tienes y sigue creciendo con los Hakurei –decía Reimu mirando fijamente a Zenjuro que fingía demencia – Oímos lo que ha pasado con lo referente a Antitesis y sinceramente eso es preocupante…

-Con lo que hemos visto , sus acciones son bastantes claras al punto de querer romper la barrera Ze~~ sin duda la cosa se pondrá realmente agitada pero es muy peligroso ahora esos tipos…según parece Yuuka esa de su lado Ze~~ -decía Marisa con su aire despreocupado pero ante lo que dijo las miradas de Reimu se quedó algo serena pero preocupada- Tomando en cuenta que Yuuka rivaliza fácilmente a Mima-sensei y Hijiri-san , entonces puedo decir que no será nada fácil , incluso te dio problemas a ti Yukari-obasan…-decía Marisa sonriente pero en eso un puño llego de la nada clavándola en el suelo , era un puño salido de un portal-

-Jejeje que habrá sido eso? .-decía con inocencia Yukari lo cual Marisa enojada salía del suelo mientras ella tenía una especie de copa de vino en su mano- Creo que ese pequeño Grupo de Antitesis no se dio cuenta , pero creo que se metieron con alguien que no debió…yo puedo ir con unos "cuantos" amigos míos para ir a destruirlos –decía Yukari todos sabían que cuando Yukari estaba ahí , sabía que su ejército podría atacar en cualquier momento pero en eso Rinnosuke solamente tocio un poco haciendo acallar los orgullosos pensamientos de Yukari-

-Yukari-san , acaso eso no fue lo que hiciste cuando trataste de ir a la luna por tus caprichos y tan solo mira lo que paso dos días y vuelves con todo un ejército destruido…deberíamos llamarte la dama de las malas estrategias a pesar de ser bastante lista –decía Rinnosuke tomando un ligero trago de te mientras eso hizo Enojar a Yukari que le apunto con su sombrilla y disparo energía hacia el pero se disipo antes de llegar hacia el claramente ellos eran lo más fuertes de Gensokyo- Además….Que Yuuka esté ahí es prueba del poder de sus miembros….claramente hay alguien con igual intelecto que tú lo cual puede llegar a ser imposible usar la fuerza bruta solamente terminarías repitiendo lo que paso en la Luna….Además…algo me dice que ellos van a tener sus propias fuerzas…

-Por eso es que tengo mis propias fuerzas…aunque tuve a mi mejor guerrero gracias a tu ayuda….Rinnosuke –Lo cual el abrió ligeramente los ojos , si se refería a la persona que creía entonces tenían algo de ventaja-

-Sinceramente en la ofensiva no poder participar yo –Dijo en tono malhumorado Fujiwara-

-Que pasa , tu novio te dejo por una chica femenina y virginal Mokou…a claro Kaguya tu prometida ha tratado de matarte y se ha ido con un chico seguramente estas de mal humor por eso –Eso hizo sonrojar escandalosamente a la Fénix blanco gritándole a Yuyuko-

-Te voy a matar ahora mismo puta fantasma de los ***** -Gritaba Moukou insultando mientras Zenjuro y Eirin no pudieron evitar reírse ante eso y burlarse de ella , aunque la idea le interesaba bastante a Zenjuro lo cual fue negada mientras Tsurara estaba jalándole la mejilla para sacarle las ideas "Yuristas" de su cabeza- Además….lo que pasa es que…también Antitesis ha estado atacando el poblado de los Humanos , yo estoy sumamente ocupada junto con Eirin , a pesar de que la niña mimada de Kaguya está ayudando no es más que una molestia , y al punto en que no podemos estar fuera ni un momento…por el momento Kaguya está defendiendo de los ataques Yokai

-Eirin y cada vez tenemos más heridos , y parecieran que todos los que son atacados o cortados se están volviendo cada vez más parecidos a zombis -Lo cual Yuyuko solamente ladeo un poco la cabeza ante lo que dijo Eirin-

-Sabi-san al volver de nuevo al Inframundo , Me dijo que Libero Saika la espada Poseída por lo cual es algo bastante malo…Ahora está en posesión de los Heraldos…por lo cual poco a poco parece que la aldea de los Humanos va a caer –decía Yuyuko haciendo que todos quedaran serenos mientras Reimu estaba sentando mirando a Zenjuro pareciendo pedir su opinión-

-Eso ya no depende de mí , todo el Clan Scarlet , parece que se movilizara en un mes para ir contra Antitesis….eso ya no depende de mí , ya que…al igual que ellos iré en el ataque –decía Zenjuro actuando seriamente Rinnosuke y Reimu con el poco tiempo que supieron que Flandre había sido secuestrada…Marisa casi se lanzaba para ir a rescatarla , en un principio Marisa fue la primera amiga de Flandre femenina , y El nuevo miembro de los Scarlet fue el primer amigo o mejor amigo que ha tenido Flandre masculino-

-Y yo que planeaba descansar un poco…supongo que con Yuuka aliada con ellos , entonces es mejor prepararnos…Yukari , Marisa , Rinnosuke , estaremos justamente al frente de esto , Yuuka es alguien sumamente fuerte lo cual lleva a ser bastante problemático y seguramente por su orgullo estará en el frente , Fujiwara y Eirin , ustedes trataran de defender el poblado de los Humanos y extenderse tanto como pueden , Eirin trata de que uno que otro Lunario venga o nos ayuden , Yuyuko…busca sobre esa espada llamada Saika , debe haber una forma de quitar su influencia…

-Todos los preparativos de esto será en un mes….parece que tenemos un mes de descanso…antes de que Gensokyo se vuelva un campo de batalla no? –decía Rinnosuke en eso levanta su copa , cada uno levantaba su copa de sake y vino en el caso de Yukari haciendo un brindis , dando señal que iban contra Antitesis-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Lamentable se acabó el festival de hoy! –decía cantando-**

**-Hola humanos normales , os saluda Kosuke Kurogane , el perdedor más fuerte de aquí y de allá , este capítulo luche un poco en hacerlo ya que quería darle ese toque especial en verdad , tanto que sea del gusto de todos **

**-Además se pudo ver un poco de la historia de Zenjuro , que se conectaba con la de Arcturus , y también la relación entre Kagenui y Inn , lo cual sin duda serán los Hijos de **** que más odiaran en este fic y en este Acto , como vamos , el próximo capítulo iniciaran las peleas al puto estilo Seinen y Gore , siiiii siiiiii! Como voy diciendo….ya estamos en la recta final de este acto para que termine así que paciencia, pronto vendrá el Arco en Konoha en el Segundo Acto pero la espera vale la pena y las peleas en el Primer Acto serán muy buenas para que sepan que me esfuerzo **

**-Bueno espero que les haya gustado…..Me despido , hasta la vista , recuerden hasta los negativos podemos sonreír! Hasta pronto humanos comunes!**


	20. Antitesis y Scarlet

-Antes de comenzar el capítulo de hoy, quiero agradecerles a todos todo su apoyo en este proyecto que me ha inspirado a continuarlo hasta el final, y en verdad me alegro contar con ustedes en mis próximos proyectos, para presentarles tanto el final del Primer Acto de este fic que en serio me ha gustado tanto escribirlo como que ustedes lo lean y den su opinión nwn, para hacer unas aclaraciones antes de que el capítulo comience voy a decirle que **HE VUELTO CARAJOOOO! **

-Las clases acabaron y ya me gradué así que estoy listo más que listo para continuar tanto mis proyectos como Heraldo Dorado como Scarlet Uzumaki Chronicles , que hoy doy el capítulo único , que estoy seguro que es el más largo que he escrito y por eso voy a escribirlo de un estilo muy diferente a los próximos capítulos al ser un capitulo único especial , por petición de mis Lectores , esto será al puro estilo de las Light Novels , ósea que esto es parecido a un volumen por así decirlo que extenderé a tal punto en partes y subtítulos en todo el capítulo para que ninguno se confunda o se canse en tanta lectura corrida, solamente espero que me quede bien tanto para que disfruten de este capítulo tan especial, por cierto por decir que va a ser como una Light Novel , no quiere decir que va a ser narración en primera persona a la vista de un personaje seguirá como siempre en narrador en tercera persona

-Bueno sin más que decir…solo espero que todos mis esfuerzos puestos en este capítulo no estén desperdiciados y les guste, y quiero decirles de nuevo **"TADAIMA!""**

_**Capitulo Único:**_

_**-Antitesis y Scarlet: Una voluntad para el futuro-**_

**-Blood. 0 Scarlet y Tepes**

-Faltaban 2 días antes de que el plazo de un mes que dieron destinado a varias cosas pero sobre todo, el impacto que iba a generarse en Gensokyo, pero durante todo ese mes, un ser estaba instruyendo a los miembros del Clan Scarlet cada uno de una manera distinta al uno, que tenía un objetivo concreto , pero por el momento el usaba un cuerpo de un murciélago para instruir con consejos a aquellos jóvenes , mientras él estaba ocupado buscando a un "amigo"-

-Se veía a él justamente en el pasillo de un castillo , el lugar exacto donde estaba era Transilvania , el lugar donde estaba el mayor de los imperios de los Kyuketsuki (Vampiros) Donde varios clanes menores , pero en el lugar donde estaba era uno de los sitios que estaba buscando a su "amigo" era un castillo de la propiedad de uno de las tres familias más poderosas , Los Tepes , Orgullosos , Malévolos , Sanguinarios , Liderados , por la cabeza del Clan , Vlad Tepes Drácula , a pesar de ser el cabecilla por su inmortalidad las reglas del Clan Dictaban que un Cabecilla debía vencer a la anterior y por el momento nadie había logrado vencer al Príncipe Empalador como se había dicho decirse a sí mismo-

-Muchas gracias por recibirme señorita Serás , tenía un asunto que hablar con Vlad , aunque veo que sigues creciendo bastante bien , hace un tiempo no te veía eras aun una novicia , pero ahora puedo decir que eres más fuerte que tu hermano –decía Arcturus de modo amable mientras al frente de él estaba una mujer sumamente hermosa de cabello rubio atado con un parde coletas cortas , su piel era tan pálida como la nieve , sus ojos eran brillante y hermosos de color azul claro como dos zafiros , estaba vestida con un vestido blanco que hacia relucir bastante bien sus pechos grandes que se podría decir que fácilmente eran copa C , sin duda era bastante hermosa aquella mujer , era la hermana menor del Cabecilla de la familia , Serás Victoria Tepes , o eso era ahora que era una Drácula-

-No he cambiado mucho , la verdad aunque me parece extraño que vinieras sin ningún aviso aquí , acaso el asunto es bastante urgente? –Pregunto Serás con cierta curiosidad, Arcturus sonrió amablemente de manera leve-

-Pues solamente vine a hablar con el después de todo hay un asunto que me interesa que él podría estar involucrado –decía Arcturus de manera amable mientras ambos terminaron llegando al frente de una gran puerta , Serás la abrió con lentitud dejando entrar a Arcturus que era un Salón del Trono , totalmente repleto de caballeros cada uno con un emblema en su escudo , el emblema de los Tepes , Se podía ver al otro extremo del Salón , en un trono a un hombre de al menos 30 años , su apariencia lucia muy madura mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados , se notaba un ligera aura de grandeza a su alrededor ,sin duda se podría decir que él era un rey en todos los sentidos-

-Su apariencia era de un hombre pelinegro largo , se veía en su rostro compuesto con ligeros bellos de bigote y barba , parte de su cabello por delante caía lentamente cubriendo una parte de su rostro mientras se veía que él estaba vestido con una gruesa armadura de placas negras dándole una apariencia bastante temible , pero sin duda la de un líder , con una especie de capa negra con un color interno de color sangre, mientras abría lentamente los ojos dejando una mirada entrecerrada de color rojiza , ante el hombre que había acabado de llegar no parecía del todo interesado , su mirada demostraba sabiduría y fuerza , algo que solamente se podía ver en un Rey, Arcturus solamente sonrió de manera leve y elegante-

-Veo que el tiempo no ha hecho más que mejorarte cómo has pasado este último Siglo….Vlad..? –decía Arcturus de manera bastante serena pero de alguna manera amigable ante el hombre , El hombre pelinegro solamente pudo esbozarse en una leve sonrisa mientras lentamente su mirada se abría un poco más-

-Es extraño tenerte de visita en mi castillo Arcturus , y sin duda es más extraño ver que llegas sin nadie de tu familia comúnmente nos visitas con un parde meses de antelación…es algo extraño tenerte aquí..paso algo? –dijo de manera serena ante Arcturus que solamente sonrió un poco más abiertamente-

-Veo que tu estas enterado sobre lo que paso en el Baile de demonios , bastante bien….verdad? Tepes…-Esta vez el ambiente se tornó más serio , los caballeros se tensaron en ese momento y los ojos de Serás se colorearon de un color rojizo abandonando su color azul ahora ante una mirada fría ante el hombre que era el anterior cabecilla de los Scarlet-

-Si me entere bastante bien…es un hecho bastante sorprendente que un grupo de rebeldes hayan pasado a uno de mis castillos, les prometo que no volverá a pasar después de todo es mi culpa –decía Vlad ante una mirada amable en su rostro pero Arcturus su expresión se volvió gélida y helada hacia el Tepes-

-Como sabes exactamente que paso? Según mi hija y sus amigos…varios de los miembros de la guardia de Tepes estaban ahí pero no precisamente para ayudar si no..para atacar…además…La Heredera de la Cabecilla de los Tepes , Alexandra-san , estuvo implicada en el ataque de Antitesis llegando a atacar mi `propia hija y cabecilla del Clan Scarlet….por lo cual debo suponer..que ese ataque no fue emboscada…-decía Arcturus de manera serena a pesar de que por su frialdad se notó una ligera expresión de molestia , Vlad lo imito solamente que solamente adquirió una expresión seria-

-Debo decir que mi hija…es bastante desobediente y Bastante traviesa como yo lo fui en mi juventud…la reprenderé por su actitud inadecuada cuando la localicemos…es bastante escurridiza cuando se trata de sus travesuras….-Pero antes de que continuara si dialogo en ese momento Arcturus rio un poco de manera Sarcástica-

-Claro…después de todo una hija de un conde tan poderoso que ha llegado a ser apodado un verdadero inmortal , y con unos poderes que se marcarían como uno de los Señores de la Noche , entonces no tendría poder de detener las travesuras de su pequeña hija –decía Arcturus de manera seria pero a la vez divertida y sarcástica haciendo que Vlad arquee una de sus cejas mirando al Scarlet-

-Entonces supones que yo fui el que organizo todo…-decía Vlad de manera serena pero en eso Arcturus mega la cabeza-

-Estoy seguro que una persona como tú no se mancharía las manos de esa manera tan descuidada…se los dejaste en bandeja de plata para que entraran en ese castillo justamente en aquella noche , justamente en aquel momento , justamente aquellos seres….-En eso cada uno de los Caballeros estaba dispuesto ponerse en guardia y Serás poco a poco estaba liberando Youki apunto de atacar al Scarlet pero poco a poco un helada presencia asesina salía de Arcturus congelando a todos los presentes con excepción del Cabecilla de los Tepes-….Te conozco muy bien "Drácula"…y se por cual motivo podrías haber dejado que ellos entrara…..es un divertido juego para ti….

-Sin duda…He hecho cosas hace mucho tiempo…pero no tienes ninguna prueba concluyente , Sir Scarlet…-decía Drácula ante Arcturus que ahora el también emanaba un instinto asesino frio y congelante , capaz de atormentar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca-

-Sin duda el caprichoso Rey sin vida buscaría otra diversión , aunque nunca pensé que su hija compartiera esos gustos aunque por culpa de ese capricho una de mis hijas fue llevada en contra de su voluntad…y sin duda…eso puede llegar a enojar a cualquier hombre –decía Arcturus la faceta tranquila y amable en la que estaba hace un momento había desaparecido completamente mientras su mirada era ahora fría y llena de furia ciega hacia el Tepes mientras en un momento Serás había estado a punto de atacar a Arcturus se había detenido ante la intensidad asesina del hombre, se quedó quieta, no había sentido ese presentimiento con excepción de lo que había estado junto con su hermano-

-Serás….por favor guía a nuestro invitado a la salida….nuestra conversación ha acabado ahora….y Arcturus no deberías precipitarte tanto…después de todo…para nosotros….no es más que un juego…..-Ahí una poderosa ráfaga de energía de color negro fue contra el Tepes que el solamente uso su mano para bloquearla aunque con esfuerzo pudo desviarla , mientras de la mano del Scarlet solamente salía un humo humeante-

-Esa no fue más que una advertencia….la próxima vez….estaré dispuesto a arrancarte el cuello tantas veces como sea posible para matarte…-Fue el Ultimátum por parte del Scarlet , rompiendo una alianza y ganándose un nuevo enemigo-

**-Antitesis**

-Gracias a uno de los territorios de los Tepes , incluso en Gensokyo su influencia era bastante poderosa en ese lugar estaba justamente en un salón , una chica de cabello rubio caído con un parde ramas en la espalda en las cuales colgaban cristales aun brillantes , estaba encadenada de las muñecas y las piernas con una especie de escritura de un color morado brillante en los brazaletes unidos a la cadena mientras se notaba que la chica estaba con una expresión cansando mientras se abría una puerta por donde se podía salir a un hombre de cabello multicolor con una sin ninguna expresión en su rostro-

-Veo que hoy estas más calmada después de todo…dice Inn observando a la sujeto de experimentos…gracias a tu sangre debería decir que todo ha sido un éxito…después de todo ya encontramos los genes para lograr romper la barrera de Gensokyo , solamente necesitamos un poco de tiempo para iniciar el proceso...dice Inn evaluando la situación….-En eso cuando él estuvo muy cerca de la rejas de la celda , la rubia rápidamente se vio un brillo en sus ojos rojos lanzándose contra Inn que solamente retrocedió un paso cuando las Cadenas dieron un ligero brillo amarillo electrocutando y dañando rápidamente a la rubia haciendo que quedara en el suelo mirando con solo una expresión de odio hacia Inn- Se ve que no has aprendido de tus errores joven Scarlet…dice Inn después de ver el décimo noveno intento de asesinarlo durante la estancia de la joven Flandre…-Fue lo que dijo el , antes de que se fuera- Tu importancia se está reduciendo…ya no necesitaremos pronto tu ayuda….y así…podrás librarte de esto….-dice el peli multicolor antes de irse mientras Flandre se quedaba justamente sentada, ella quería despedazar en cada momento a cada uno de ellos, solamente podía cerrar los ojos y tratar de descansar…después de todos esos horribles experimentos con su sangre…ella no les daría lo que ellos quisieran incluso si ella tendría que morir…pero…un pensamiento llego a su cabeza lo cual hizo que ella quedara sumamente soñadora, sobre cierto chico que se preguntaba cómo estaba-

-Naru-kun….estarás bien?...-Fue lo que alcanzo a murmurar antes de que el sueño lograra ganar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por lo que veo los demás Yokais se han estado uniendo poco a poco a nuestra armada y junto con la influencia de Saika poco a poco vamos ganando terreno , solamente falta la señal para que iniciemos la invasión tomaremos Gensokyo de una vez por todas –decía Axel con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro claramente con el interés de pelear-

-Lo dice el Mestizo que no pudo llegar enfrente de un pequeño rubio –decía Alexandra de manera algo burlona mientras Axel estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Fate solamente se quedó mirando un momento al vacío tomando la atención de una de las Heraldos-

-Que pasa Fate-sama? –decía Homura con cierta preocupación en su voz, Fate lucia bastante pensativo como si de un presentimiento se tratara ahora , sabía que esta calma que ahora lucia era antes de la tormenta lo cual había llegado a pensar que tarde o temprano ellos volverían , y esta vez terminaría aplastando al Alumno de Meiling y a su Maestra solamente se quedó pensativo recordando una silueta que el reconoció y decidió ignorar esos pensamientos por suerte Inn había llegado-

-Inn veo que tienes nuevos avances…-decía Fate en su clásico tono serio mientras Inn solamente asentía-

-Gracias a la Piedra que resulto después de la muerte de nuestro fallecido camarada Selim , he logrado obtener una forma limpia y reproducirla a escala aunque no tiene el mismo potencial , los criaturas que he logrado crear pueden resistir bastantes veces como un homúnculo real…debo decir que esa piedra es algo fascinante…dice Inn con curiosidad….ya estamos casi listos para iniciar el ritual , la llave esta lista…aunque no lo note mis experimentos en ella han potenciado sin duda los genes ancestrales que ella lleva….ella estará lista para poder usarla para romper la barrera de Gensokyo….dice Inn con los resultados finales de los últimos experimentos con Flandre Scarlet…-decía Inn mientras cada uno tenía una ligera reacción ante el extraño Inn, no importaba cuando se acercara a uno a el…siempre tenía esa aura…diferente , para Axel siempre tenía mala espina cuando estaba cerca de él y eso era igual de Fate-

-Selim se sacrificó luchando con los demás Yokai, que no han sido más que despreciar el orgullo de su especie…nosotros honraremos su sacrificio….implantaremos todo, los humanos los demostraremos esos seres inferiores…que su era…ha acabado…-decía Fate seriamente cada uno solamente aceptaron la idea de su líder-

**-Blood. 1 Bienvenidos a Antitesis**

-Se podía ver en una especie de Ciudadela Castillo , ya que era algo parecido a un castillo pero era tan grande como una pequeña ciudad a una grupo de personas vestidas con un traje negro, dependiendo si era chico o chica , era un pantalón negro a pesar de parecer elegante era altamente resistencia y en las chicas era entre corta y larga , entre los miembros que estaban en esa ciudadela se podía ver resaltar en el grupo una cabellera de color rubio , dos peli azul , una peli plateada, una pelirroja, una pelimorado y por ultima una peliblanca , mientras llegaba al frente de ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro adornándola, el Mercenario y miembro de Antitesis, Kamui, aunque por las acciones de ayudar a infiltrarse aquellos miembros del Clan Scarlet-

-Jejeje parece que resaltan bastantes bien los uniformes de los miembros de clase media , sin duda no serán reconocibles aquí –Fue lo que dijo Kamui ante la mirada desconfianza de los todos los miembros haciendo que el solamente pusiera las manos en alto- Oigan tranquilos no es para que vayan contra mi después de todo…

-Más te vale que no es un truco , o de lo contrario Cirno será quien te fulmine en lugar de Tsurara-sensei –decía Cirno un poco más serena, ella había entrenado con Tsurara en todo ese mes tratando de mejorar sus habilidades de nieve y claramente lo había hecho con éxito-

-La pregunta que ahora se formula es como se formó esa extraña alianza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el plazo que había pasado de al menos 20 días , Rinnosuke había logrado hace poco encontrado El Cuartel Central de Antitesis , hace poco ellos estaban ideando una forma de infiltrarse a ese lugar , ya que al ver la pequeña Ciudadela fortificada , Yukari busco ir a la ataque en primer lugar pero resulto algo impresionante las defensas aplastaron a las Yokai que Yukari había mandando sin duda tratar de ir a la fuerza era algo por así decirlo…Suicida en ese momento-

-Naruto había estado entrenando sin descansar hasta el día en que pudiera llegar a ir contra Fate de nuevo las demas miembros del clan incluso la propia Remilia se estaba preparando para ese momento cuando en un momento una sombra vigilaba a Naruto , Zenjuro rapidamente lo habia detectado y de un solo puñetazo habia roto el arbol en el que estaba , la sombra no pudo mas y salto aterrizando a la vista de Naruto y Zenjuro viendo apunto de lanzarse sobre el, era Kamui , según su apariencia como relato Tsurara , la ataco cuando en el Baile de los demonios-

-Vaya vaya…parece que este infiltrado no tiene ninguna señal de sentido comun y por lo que puedo sentir las demas ya lo sintieron y vienen para aca…ahora dame una razon por la cual no debo liquidarte por atacar a Tsurara y por el simple hecho de estar aquí como si nada –decia Zenjuro tronandose los puños mientras Kamui sonriente solamente unas palabras hicieron que Naruto lo empezara a escuchar-

-Porque para ser sinceros….Fate esta empezando a actuar de una manera bastante aburrida….sinceramente no quisiera seguirlo me hace querer romperle la cara…pero no podria solo…asi que tengo una manera en la que ustedes pueden pasar sin que ninguno de los Heraldos o los sistemas de seguridad los liquide –decia Kamui para luego girar la mirada hacia Naruto dar el ultimo golpe que diera que cooperaran con el- Y Donde mantienen a la chica vampiro cautiva…ademas sobre el objetivo de Antitesis…solamente es una peticion de ayuda tecnicamente se los estoy rogando~~ -dijo de manera canturreante y divertido haciendo enojar mas a Zenjuro y a Naruto pero por mas desgraciado que fuera ese tipo…por mas molesto que fuera ese pensamiento…el tenia razon en algo , ya que les quedaba poco tiempo y era la unica manera de entrar rapidamente-

-Poco despues los demas miembros del Clan lo Juzgaron tratando de ver si mentia en ese momento , lamentablemente a pesar de que eso les daba ventaja , decia la verdad , en todo el sentido de la palabra-

-El plan fue algo simple , el habia arreglado que llegaran junto con una patrulla de reconocimiento de los Yokais , con un hechizo de ilusion por parte de Patchouli, ellos se veian diferente para los demas con excepcion de para ellos mismos y si mantenian el nivel de Youki bajo nadie los reconoceria , en poco tiempo ellos habian llegado justamente a la boca del Lobo , Una de los Castillos de los Tepes que fue traido a Gensokyo , El irion , una Ciudadela fortificada que casi parecia un castillo gigante ante su tamaño , sin duda cualquier forma de entrar era algo inutil a la fuerza a menos que tuvieras la ventaja del numero o forma de abrir las puertas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aunque la entrada fue relativamente fácil…digo….pareciera que no se preparaban realmente para nada…no es tan fortificado como parece –decía Meiling un poco dudosa mientras Kamui que estaba al frente del grupo empezó a hablar-

-Con el tiempo que llevo aliado a ellos, he visto esta ciudadela un millón de veces examinándola y sin duda es lo que yo llamaría una fortaleza en todo el sentido de la palabra , no solamente tiene varias sellos de mágicos de detección a cualquiera que entre en esta fortaleza , mientras no les prestes atención o liberen un Youki inusual nadie serán como una hoja en todo un cuaderno en blanco –decía Kamui explicando que todo , a pesar de que ninguno confiaba en él , ni siquiera un poco era su mejor opción , digo él fue bastante rápido era como si tuviera todo preparado….de alguna forma eso le dio un escalofrió a Patchouli ,si el ya desde hace tiempo estaba dispuesto a hacer una alianza con ellos debería haber previsto todo eso…incluso la posibilidad de ser rechazado y hablar de manera en que nos convencieran…sin duda el a pesar de parecer solamente listo para atacar como Meiling , era un estratega-

-Miraron a varios Yokai armados todos con el mismo uniforme mientras parecían pasar a su lado sin importancia , habían entrado cerca del centro de la ciudadela , era algo extraño pensar que todo ese lugar haya sido invocado , ya había oído de invocaciones de lugares pero aun así seguía siendo sorprendente para Naruto-

-Aunque esperaba un lugar más temible esto parece nada más que una ciudad común de Yokais –decía Cirno alegre de nuevo solamente para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakuya que le decía "Idiota" mientras ella se sobaba la cabeza ahora que tenía un leve chichón-

-Aunque era verdad para Naruto entrar aquí fue algo tan simple nunca espero nada de esa manera…quizá podrían encontrar a Flandre sin enfrentarse a los Heraldos después de todo….en eso sintió como una presencia helada paso justamente por su cuerpo , era como una ráfaga de aire frio pasara y atravesara lentamente todos sus huesos del rubio , rápidamente miro hacia un lado donde se veía varios Yokais entrar a una especie de edificio que parecía un teatro-

-Que pasa Gaki? –Pregunto Meiling algo extrañada por la reacción de Naruto-

-Tu también los sentiste Dorei? (Esclavo) –Dijo Remilia mientras había girado sin mucho interés en la presencia a pesar de que admitió que era bastante poderosa, después de todo tenia sangre de vampiro en todo su sistema circulatorio ahora que tenía la sangre controlada de Remilia podía usar esa clase de poderes como detectar de manera más aguda Youki , pero ese Youki…lo había sentido antes en específico-

-De que hablaran ahora? –Fue lo que menciono un miembro de menos importancia que iban hacia ese edificio-

-Seguramente sobre la cautiva…esa chica del clan Scarlet…-Eso hizo abrir los ojos de Naruto rápidamente que saliera corriendo con el clan siguiéndolo rápidamente mientras Kamui trato de decirles que no fuera pero al final fue inútil todos terminaron entrando en aquel lugar junto con los demás Yokais unidos a Antitesis-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ellos habían logrado entrar en aquel teatro notando como todos los Yokais y criaturas por doquier , todos con el mismo uniforme esperando que ninguno de ellos resaltara hasta que se abría el telón del escenario justamente al frente de ellos y salían tres siluetas , dos de ellas parecían caballeros armados ambos al lado de la silueta central y de ahí salió un joven chico de cabellos plateados y ojos de un azul pálido fríos casi que no se podrían confundir con el hielo , estaba en su clásico ropa era de color gris pero en cambio llevaba una especie de capa por encima de su ropa parecida a la de un almirante con detalles dorados en sus hombros y el emblema de Antitesis justamente en su espalda , en toda su presencia se notaba que era un líder y la presencia helada que Naruto sintió-

-Fate…-Murmuro Naruto apretando su puño recordando la paliza que le había dado hace un mes cuando se llevó a Flandre , rápidamente una mano se posó encima de su hombro era la de Remilia ,negando la cabeza , todos ellos estaban con las ganas de despedazarlo justamente en ese momento pero tenían que controlarse para buscar a Flandre e irse de ese lugar, todos miraron como Fate se puso al frente y miro a todo los Yokais que se habían unido a el-

-Todos…-Dijo en un tono bastante leve a pesar de que resonó en toda la sala como si hubiera hablado alto, haciendo callar a todos los Yokai- Estamos reunidos aquí, solamente por una razón…ha llegado la hora del fin de Gensokyo y de los Yokais sin orgullo…que han tratado desde hace años…aliarse con los humanos…olvidando el dolor que nos han provocado…hoy…la barrera que nos separa del mundo humano desaparecerá….y Antitesis será el que dará el primer golpe a la humanidad…Justo en este momento…Nuestros hermanos más fuertes están luchando en distintos flancos para terminar la toma de Gensokyo…-Ahí una de las paredes se abría mostrando varias pantallas grandes mostrando el inicio del Ataque de Antitesis-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se podía ver en una de las pantallas justamente en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea de los humanos a la Famosa Cazadora de Yokais , Fujiwara no Moukou , la fénix blanco en uno de los arboles haciendo una de sus patrullas comunes alrededor de la aldea-

-Dios que fastidio…solamente hay debiluchos cerca de aquí –decía Moukou solamente pisando uno de los Yokais menores que se había infiltrado en la aldea y cuando lo encontró trato de escapar pero en un momento ella noto unos sonidos alrededor , parecía que la estaban rodeando- Parece que esta no será una noche tan aburrida después de todo….-Decía sonriente mientras en un momento miro como una figura salía de entre, parecía ser un ser humano pero no poseía rostro ni ningún gesto ni orejas ni ojos solamente una boca con colmillos afilados, parecía una especie de maniquí de color rojo- Que feo eres…terminare con tu pobre existencia de una vez vale…-decía Moukou mientras uno de sus puños se envolvían en fuego y con una fuerza abominable le dio un puñetazo que hizo volar la cabeza de la criatura con facilidad- Je…no me dio ni para el arran…-Ahí salta por instinto escapando de un zarpazo de el cuerpo sin cabeza sorprendiéndose mirando como poco a poco se recreaba la cabeza en el cuerpo de la criatura y como la cabeza que había salido volando empezaba a recrear un cuerpo sorprendiendo a Moukou mientras poco a poco era rodeada por mas criaturas de que eran idénticas a la que debió matar mientras poco a poco vio como habían cada vez más dispuesto a atacar a Moukou y devastar al pueblo-

-"Gracias a las investigaciones de Inn a pesar de la muerte de nuestro camarada Selim , lo que dejo su cuerpo logro crear estos semi Homúnculos , claramente no son tan poderosos como uno real , pero…su regeneración y su habilidad en el combate son capaz de rivalizarse a ellos…y son solamente cazadores natos…no descansaran hasta que su presa este muerta" –Explico Fate-

-Claramente Moukou no parecía darle importancia a que la superaban numéricamente , grave equivocación esta vez-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el Hakugyukurou, se podían ver a varios fantasmas guerreros derrotados mientras un grupo que estaban con túnicas negras parecido a un abrigo gigantesco su cabeza eran solamente cráneos de color pálido y azulado mientras ellos poco a poco avanzaban hasta un gran árbol petrificado mientras al frente del Árbol estaba la dama fantasma Yuyuko que con cierta tranquilidad giraba su mirada hacia el grupo de Esqueletos humanoides-

-"Los Skulls , un grupo de brujos con gran Rencor en la humanidad y con bastante experiencia en la magia , bastante temibles en el combate , llegando a ser un grupo invasor bastante eficaz, Guerreros en sangre y amantes del Conocimiento"-

-Vaya vaya..a que debo esta visita? –decía amablemente Yuyuko los esqueletos humanoides solamente poco a poco avanzaba con la intención de destruir a Yuyuko mientras la mirada de ella se tornaba serena abriendo su abanico-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el Templo Hakurei , se veía Reimu rápidamente eliminando a los últimos Yokais que estaban atacándola , al parecer renegados del Área fueron a atacarla pero ella rápidamente los había eliminado-

-Dios…que fastidio son estos…y yo quería quedarme en cama hoy –decía Reimu con su clásica actitud despreocupada sin querer hacer su deber de miko pero ella rápidamente giro bloqueando una esfera de energía pero cuando miro al frente de ella su mirada se tornó seria , gran parte del suelo había sido plagado de varios Girasoles y poco a poco una silueta de una mujer de cabello verde y ojos de color rojo cubierta con un paraguas abierto sosteniéndolo con elegancia-

-No has cambiado nada Reimu-san…-decía Yuuka de manera tranquila pero para la mala suerte de la miko , solamente eso significaba algo…ella iba a pelear-

"Yuuka Kazami , una ser sellada por las más fuertes de Gensokyo , Yukari , Reimu y Marisa Kirisame , en un jardín repleto de Girasoles , hace poco que ella se terminó aliando a Antitesis y ahora es una de nuestros más fuertes guerreras , capaz de rivalizar con facilidad a dos de las Yokais más fuertes de Gensokyo , y sin duda…peligrosa"

-Qué te parece si arreglamos las ultimas reglas antes de iniciar esto…Reimu-san –decía Yuuka cerrando su paraguas mientras Reimu se ponía en guardia algo seria pero un poco nerviosa , ya había peleado con Yuuka antes pero ahora…sentía algo diferente en ella….ahora podría decir que temía en no poder vencerla-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Incluso aunque gobiernen los limites, nosotros vamos a avanzar"-

-Se veían a varios Yokais que estaban bajo el mando de Yukari derrotadas , incluso Chen y Ran Yakumo que eran Yokais bastante fuertes habían sido derrotadas por el un hombre que estaba vistiendo una armadura bastante vistosa , mientras en su ropa se veían varios destellos de color morado notándose que el aún mantenía su energía alrededor de su cuerpo-

-Justamente Yukari está en frente con su ejército, quien diría que atacarían así de rápido…Chen llévate a Ran –decía Rinnosuke que estaba a cargo de ese sitio quitándose los lentes poco a poco los cabellos de Rinnosuke parecían levantarse echándose hacia atrás y sus ojos se volvieron negros con pupila roja , dando entender que dejaba su lado Oni en libertad- **Veamos pedazo de basura a ver si eres tan fuerte! **–decía Oni-Rinnosuke emocionado por el combate lanzándose contra el caballero que solamente bloqueo el golpe retrocediendo un poco-

-Eliminación….a todo a quien interponga en los planes…-Murmuro el caballero mientras poco a poco emanaba un resplandor negro ahora dándole un fuerte puñetazo a Rinnosuke haciéndolo retroceder-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esos solamente eran lugares que a Naruto ponía atención , pero en todos lados de Gensokyo había estallado la Batalla creando un caos , mientras Fate solamente miro en ese momento a los Yokais que estaban ahí-

-Pero la Invasión no es más que una parte….La verdadera destrucción de los Yokais Traidores y la eliminación de la Barrera será debido a la Sangre de Antonidas Scarlet , El Amo de la Sangre , uno de los más temibles Yokais de la historia , pero su sangre inestable fue especial , dando a ser uno de los más poderosos vampiros que podría existir…claramente sin su poder no tendríamos oportunidad de destruir la barrera ….pero hemos encontrado su reencarnación…-en eso una de las pantalla gigantes mostro una imagen , ahí estaba la imagen de Flandre aunque estaba con sus poderes sellados , se notaba que estaba bien con una expresión de calma- Aunque vimos que solamente podía despertarla cuando entra en enojo o frenesí gracias a los experimentos de Inn hemos logrado desbloquearla , al ser heredera de esa sangre solamente falta poco para poder controlarla…y ahí Marcara el inicio de la Revolución de Antitesis…-Termino Fate-

-En ese momento todos los Yokais , gritaban , celebraban , su odio a la humanidad se veía bastante claro para el enojo de Naruto y la seriedad del Clan Scarlet-

-Parece que hay siete personas con esencias bastante inusual , y que se oponen a nuestros objetivos…de hecho uno de ellos es un humano que debería estar muerto…Pilar de Hades –En eso con telequinesis un gran pilar de piedra bastante grueso fue elevada en el aire y salió disparada en dirección del grupo del Clan Scarlet se vio impactar-

-Pero en eso se vio Naruto ya fuera de la ilusión que cambiaba su apariencia con su puño totalmente enterrado en el pilar sin mucho esfuerzo y deteniéndolo pero entonces el pilar se rompía desde adentro sorprendiendo alrededor con excepción de Fate-

-"Su poder aún sigue devastador , si hubiera usado mana o menos Youki probablemente me hubiera barrido en un momento" –Pensó Naruto mirando a Fate serenamente mientras este se retiraba poco a poco los Yokais llegaban atacando a los miembros del Clan-

-Parece que inicio la fiesta –decía Sakuya cortando rápidamente a un parde Yokais con su cuchillos-

-Aunque no esperaba que fuera tan ruidoso ellos…-Murmuro Patchouli habiendo disparado unas bolas de fuego achicharrando a unos Yokais justamente su alrededor poco a poco el Grupo del Clan Scarlet avanzaba dentro de la Fortaleza de Antitesis-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parece que ellos lograron entrar a pesar de nuestros sellos detectores no lo ayudaron , y por lo que se ve Kamui está de su parte…que lamentable –Fue lo que dijo Fate mientras uno de los Guardias estaba arrodillado disculpándose por su fallo- Bueno…eso no importa mucho la verdad…aunque eso sinceramente fue un trabajo interno….y tú lo trajiste justamente aquí…tu sabrás algo…Inn? –decía Fate mirando a un lado donde estaba el Heraldo de la Magia-

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú que Kamui nos haya traicionado , parece que nunca se podría confiar en un mercenario a decir verdad….dice Inn entendiendo su sorpresa…-decía el peli multicolor- Aunque tal como usted dijo…fue el la razón por la cual pudimos notar que La señorita Flandre pudo liberar esa sangre cuando usted termino derrotando a ese chico la última vez….Dice Inn con una mirada pensativa…después de todo….a él le debemos nuestro logro…-dijo mientras Fate solamente miro a una ventana-

-Siendo así las cosas….que te parece…si le damos la bienvenida a este sitio…-Ahí las sombras de cada uno de los Heraldos apareció y luego desaparecieron, la mala suerte había pasado ahora por el lado del Clan Scarlet a pesar de avanzar ahora estaban ante la mirada de Antitesis y los Heraldos…la verdadera batalla estaba apenas iniciando-

**-Blood. 2 Divide y Conquista! Una Táctica Inesperada**

-El grupo del Clan Scarlet junto con Kamui estaba avanzando poco a poco a la zona donde estaba localizada el castillo de la ciudadela , sin duda habían enfrentado varios tipos de enemigos de menor calidad , demostrando que habían mejorado en poco tiempo su fuerza-

-Si seguimos este camino probablemente estamos más fuera del alcance de los de nivel menor , y seguramente estaremos más cerca de la chica Scarlet sin muchos problemas –decía Kamui de manera tranquila a pesar de ir en contra de los que fueron sus aliados , él estaba aún tranquilo como si nada , era algo que no dejaba de inspirar desconfianza en el grupo, poco a poco que iban más cerca del Castillo , en ese momento Naruto estaba algo nervioso-

-Alguno ha notado que esto ha estado algo fácil…digo solamente nos hemos encontrado con enemigos parecidos a los soldados rasos pero ahora que no hay ninguno tratando detenerlos…además que tengo el extraño presentimiento de que….algo se acerque –Dijo Naruto pero el rápidamente formulo conjuro aprendido en ese mes , en su mano disparo una especie de misil de viento que fue a la sombra pero esta lo esquivo dejando caer de pie , se veía que estaba arreglado con un traje mientras resaltaban un parde orejas por debajo de sus ojos y en ese momento una llama azul se formaba en su frente-

-Lo siento…pero no puedo permitir que ustedes avancen...-Ahí una columna de fuego iba justamente contra Naruto pero luego esa columna de fuego en un instante a otro se volvió totalmente de hielo congelándose y luego fragmentándose-

-Cirno no dejara que le hagas daño a Naru-Naru –decía Cirno al frente de Naruto sorprendiendo ligeramente a Teuffel que haya congelado con tal rapidez , ella había estado entrenando junto con Tsurara lista para el combate, pero en eso una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Teuffel-

-Les dije que no podían avanzar de aquí por el momento….y eso estoy cumpliendo –En eso una luz empezó a surgir a los pies del grupo Cirno rápidamente reacciono esquivando bola de fuego que iba directamente hacia ella mientras Sakuya rápidamente por instinto salto esquivando unos hilos que trataban de atarla , mientras el resto del grupo había desaparecido completamente a la vista de ambas chicas-

-Tsk….ya decía yo que era demasiado fácil….hemos caído en su trampa…-decía Sakuya enojada mientras sacaba uno de los cuchillos mirando en uno de los techos que estaba parado con tranquilidad Cornelius- Antes de que te descuartice…donde están los demás? –La calmada Sakuya ya no estaba ahí estaba furiosa ante lo sucedido-

-Has oído la frase "Divide y Conquista" Claramente ustedes juntos serian una fuerza bastante abominable….pero Kagenui-san logro hacer algunas trampas especiales para la tele transportación…incluso para su hechicera fue demasiado rápido…aunque es como invitar a sus enemigos en casa…ellos están dentro del castillo…pero serán asesinados por mis demás compañeros…es una lástima que sea la última vez que lo vean –decía Cornelius de manera tranquila mientras salto hacia atrás esquivando unos cuchillos que iban a dirección de él , y Sakuya llego rápidamente contra el-

-Cirno podrás con ese tipo tu sola? –Exclamo Sakuya hacia la otra Peli azul que estaba rodeada ahora por las llamas de Teuffel , Cirno parecía en un momento en apuros pero ella grito-

-**Signo de Congelación: Glaciar!** –Ahí puso su mano en el suelo toda el fuego a su alrededor y parte del suelo ahora hielo , casi convirtiendo todo el suelo alrededor de ella en una pista de hielo , rápidamente reunió Youki en su puño contratacando contra el puño de a pesar de ser Rápido Teuffel ella misma lo había predicho su movimiento haciendo que se separara con parte de su mano congelada- Sakuya-san….esta vez le toca a Cirno pelear en serio…y demostrarle que Cirno está al nivel de ustedes…-decía Cirno serena con una sonrisa amplia mientras Sakuya solo pudo sonreír levemente cerrando los ojos un momento-

-Entonces yo también voy a pelear en serio –decía Sakuya en guardia contra de Cornelius-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el interior del Castillo y centro de la ciudadela , habían llegado en lo que parecía el sótano donde se podía ver un parde chicas un poco aturdidas , pero rápidamente reaccionaron viendo donde estaban y viendo el Emblema de Antitesis entonces estuvieron seguras donde estaban-

-Caímos en una trampa…genial…voy a molestarme mucho con Patchouli cuando volvamos a la mansión..oye Espadachina inútil…despierta no puedo dejarte morir aun –decía Remilia pateando la cabeza de una Youmu aturdida haciendo que ella se enojara rápidamente con la vampiresa-

-Maldita yo estaba despierta no tenías que patearme –decía quejosa Youmu frotándose la cabeza tratando de que no sintiera dolor- donde esta Naruto-sama? –Pregunto dándose cuenta de que Naruto no estaba alrededor Remilia miraba alrededor suyo viendo que estaba en una especie de Salón bastante amplio casi parecía una mazmorra , para alguien como ella o cualquier vampiro este sitio era bastante acogedor- Este lugar me recuerda un poco a lo más profundo del inframundo…en verdad no me da un buen presentimiento…-decía Youmu mirando alrededor mientras Remilia formaba una llama de color rojizo justamente en su mano haciendo un poco de iluminación a decir verdad estaba muy oscuro para ella, en eso poco a poco notaron unos ligeros tonos de color rojizo , podían oírse sonidos de paso alrededor de ellos mientras unas siluetas parecían de entre personas hasta Yokais , cada uno con una especie de sonrisa siniestra en sus rostros y cada uno con unos ojos brillantes de color rojo…pero no eran comunes como los de un Vampiro-

-Están poseídos…..y no es solo una posesión….la reconozco…es la misma que en el Baile….aquí esta Saika…-decía Youmu serena mientras posaba una de sus manos en la empuñadura de una de sus dos espadas-

-Vas aceptar el amor de Madre? –decía uno de los poseídos , cuando uno era cortado por Saika , se convertía lentamente en uno de sus hijos , según parece lo que dijo Yuyuko , solamente si tenías una fuerte voluntad podrías resistir la voluntad de Saika…pero solamente era tarde o temprano antes de que te volvieras uno de sus hijos-

-No gracias…-decía Remilia mientras sus manos empezaron a emanar una energía de color rojiza pero Youmu se puso al frente de Remilia que estaba a punto de quejarse pero entonces ella le dijo en un tono sereno-

-Remilia aunque seas una de las más fuertes Yokais , si eres cortada por uno de esos tipos te volverás uno de ellos y en verdad no me gustaría tener que hacerte reaccionar de una manera brusca , mejor busquemos la salida de aquí antes de que esto termine mal –decía Youmu mientras uno de los poseídos iba contra ella pero desenfundo su Katana rápidamente golpeando en el mentón a esa persona con el mango y luego en un rápido giro , con el lado sin filo de su Katana golpeo por detrás del cuello a otro poseído- Y que sea rápido no estoy segura , a pesar de ser débiles son insistentes y muchos –decía Youmu firme mientras retrocedía junto con Remilia que ahora estaba buscando la salida , pero rápidamente fueron rodeadas , hasta encontrar una especie de puerta-

-Creo que estamos rodeadas…y ahí hay una salida…lista para hacer un escándalo enana espadachina? –decía Remilia arrogantemente mientras salía de nuevo una llama rojiza en su mano a punto de lanzarla mientras Youmu se inclinaba un poco con la espada sujetada con las dos manos por encima de su hombro derecho , lista para atacar mientras la espada mostro un brillo peculiar-

-Estoy lista , Vampirita tsundere –decía Youmu sonriendo emocionada y Remilia sonrió igual-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En otro lado del Castillo ya despertadas estaban Meiling y Patchouli, estaban preocupadas por su maestra /amiga y por su Gaki/Alumno-

-A que te refieres con "Tu Alumno" Patchouli-san , después de todo es el de mi tipo explosivos , y bastante fuerte en el combate físico –decía Meiling sonriendo bastante confiada mientras Patchouli solamente la miro con cierta duda pero ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa-

-Pero era porque ninguna ha explotado , su facilidad y su creatividad a la hora de combate lo hace un estratega y una persona bastante brillante , aunque debo decir que me sorprendió hasta mí que él tuviera un don con la magia del tipo viento , aunque le costó demostrarlo….y quien diría que él hubiera logrado vencerme una vez en Ajedrez….sin duda es alguien sorprenderte ese chico…-decía Patchouli con una sonrisa sincera , de alguna forma ella se sentía feliz de estar al lado de él, pero rápidamente las dos sintieron un instinto asesino rápido ambas saltaron esquivando lo que parecía una bola de fuego pero se equivoco era una ser envuelto en una bola de fuego y al instante ese ser fue contra Meiling que rápidamente se puso en guardia-

**-Fēng pà'ěrmǎ(Palma de Viento) **–Golpeo justamente al frente con la palma de la mano reuniendo Youki el ser la ataco con su puño envuelto en fuego pero al dar contacto ella giro la muñeca dejando que su Youki fuera expulsado como un cañonazo de viento de su mano , mientras eso hizo retroceder y hacer que el fuego en el ser de disperso , en ese momento pudo ver bien , era una chica de cabello plateado con ojos de color rojo , con una gabardina negra que cubría hasta la mitad de su boca , era Homura Kichisaki , La Heraldo del Fuego-

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Hong-san…pero esta vez…morirás ante mí –Decía Homura rápidamente fue contra Meiling tratando de conectarle un puñetazo pero Meiling lo pudo desviar fácilmente a un lado pero ante el impulso de moverse a un lado lo aprovecho conectándole una patada justamente en la parte atrás del cuello perfecto para noquear al instante , pero Meiling solamente arrodillo un poco los tobillos , recibiendo el ataque en un movimiento rápido tomo de la pierna a Homura lanzándola a un lado después de un giro , rápidamente la peliblanca se recuperó en el aire aterrizando de pie- Se supone que debías quedarte inconsciente…-decía Homura seriamente mientras Meiling sonriente se ponía firme con un puño delante de ella y el otro a la altura de la cintura , totalmente firme-

-Debo admitir que ese golpeo me dolió…pero tendrás que hacerme algo más que eso para noquearme mocosa –decía Meiling ahora con una sonrisa de emoción , Patchouli habría su libro pero la pelirroja grita- No te metas Meiling , esta es una pelea de artistas marciales…entre ella y yo….-decía la pelirroja sonriente-

-Además…deberías ocuparte de ti misma…señorita Patchouli-san…-Ahí ella rápidamente pone una barrera que logro cubrirle de tres rayos que iban hacia ella y quedaron contra el campo de fuerza- Vaya falle…-Fue lo que dijo flotando en el aire , estaba Inn con una expresión calmada mientras de su mano empezaba a formarse una esfera de energía- Esta vez el cálculo será preciso…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el centro de una especie de Salón , estaban caminando un rubio menor junto con un pelirrojo mayor , al parecer Naruto se había quedado junto con su aliado reciente-

-Un circulo de tele transportación…una táctica común y formulada posiblemente fue un mago de alto calibre el que nos haya separado en este momento –decía Kamui de manera calmada mientras Naruto estaba algo curioso pero prefirió mantenerse sereno en frente de su aliado momentáneo- Por favor no seas tan serio Naruto….después de todo...somos aliados no es así?

-"Mocoso más te vale que te cuides…puedo presentir que ese tipo no es de fiar , puede apuñalarte a la primera oportunidad que tenga" –Fue el comentario de su espada mientras La Bijuu en su interior concordaba con esa opinión , era demasiado conveniente que ese tipo primero tratara de asesinarlos y ahora se ha vuelto un aliado-

-Oye Naruto-san…-decía Kamui respetuosamente mientras hacia un lado- La chica del clan Scarlet esta justamente dos salones adelante no estoy totalmente seguro…pero posiblemente en el de adelante estoy seguro que tienes asuntos con la persona que esta justamente delante de nosotros –decía Kamui con cierto tono de diversión , Naruto gracias a su percepción de Youki , pudo sentir…el Youki de Flandre , pero esa sensación helada de nuevo volvió a envolverlo….no había duda…antes de llegar a Flandre…Había alguien más adentro….y ese alguien era Fate…pero también pudo sentir una presencia cercana además de la de Kamui , era parecida a la de Ero-Shisai(Sacerdote)- Seguramente los guardias están cerca….por lo cual ya mi parte del trato esta hecho…así que solamente me queda mantenerme aquí….hasta que haya terminado de traer a la señorita Scarlet fuera de aquí…-Aunque sonaba convincente Naruto paso justamente al lado de Kamui dijo-

-Por qué nos ayudas? Tu eres un enemigo al igual que los demás podrías matarme ahora mismo verdad? –decía Naruto sereno , él no era fácil de engañar pero extrañamente Kamui era sincero-

-Eres mi presa niño…eres un chico sumamente interesante y sobre todo puedo decir que te volverás bastante fuerte…yo busco solamente los oponentes más fuertes….no me importa esperar hasta años en que mi oponente tarde en estar listo…ten por seguro…que yo en el futuro te buscare y te matare…pero cual sería el chiste ahora si apenas podrías llegar a defenderte ahora o incluso si peleas contra Fate…no hay chiste…no hay emoción…no hay diversión…por eso…prefiero ayudarte a que continúes vivo….y así en un futuro pueda matarte…-Era una forma retorcida de decir "El único que tiene el privilegio de matarte soy yo , pero aun no estás listo para morir" esa era la mentalidad extraña pero a la vez fácil de comprender de Kamui , era como un niño que esperaba hasta la última cosa , ultimo objeto , ultima comida , siempre será la mejor…era una forma de esperar y ser paciente sin importar que-

-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras él se iba rápidamente adelante adentrándose en el pasillo sin antes decir-

-"Yo no moriré ante nadie" –Fue lo que dijo Naruto , Kamui no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente mientras una mujer saltando de una plataforma a otra hasta pararse encima de una plataforma , sin tocar el suelo ,era Kagenui-

-Vaya eres extraño pensé que no te interesaban los debiluchos…-decía Kagenui de forma burlona al pelirrojo que solamente estaba con una sonrisa amigable- Después los Yato , son uno de los Yokais más fuerte del mundo…

-Simplemente puede ser un capricho…pero vi en ellos algo curioso…a pesar de estar con vínculos débiles…y cuerpos que podrían ser destruidos…tienen una fuerza comparable a los Yato , sin duda será interesante ver qué clase de futuro les depara a esos seres que siguen a ese humano debilucho que solamente busca proteger incluso aunque su cuerpo sea destruido molécula a molécula….los humanos son bastante interesantes…creo que los Yato fuimos muy apresurados en decir que somos una de las especies más fuertes..después de todo…tú fuiste humana alguna vez…o no….Kagenui-san? –Decía Kamui con cierto tono de tranquilidad mientras Kagenui se rascaba la cabeza algo cansada-

-Sabes que ahora tengo que ir por ese Gaki , ya sea yo o Fate que está esperando justamente en ese sala…ese muchacho va a terminar muerto…-decía Kagenui mientras Kamui solamente rio levemente- Que es tan gracioso Yato?

-Es solo que es curioso que pienses eso..ya que es el discípulo de tu antiguo amigo…y de tu extraño amor , Zenjuro Saotome…he estado investigándote...tú también tienes vínculos inútiles a pesar de que haya pasado "eso" , sin duda eres extraña –decía Kamui mientras abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada sedienta de sangre mientras Kagenui estaba con una mirada serena-

-Supongo que puedo dejar que Fate lo mate…después de todo tú me hiciste enojar bastante…-decía Kagenui entonces ella desde su plataforma sale disparada contra el pelirrojo mientras Kamui daba un salto hacia atrás antes de impulsarse contra Kagenui disparado con una de sus manos lista para atravesarla y ella con un puño listo para romperlo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto al poco tiempo en que había salido corriendo por el pasillo yendo delante podía sentir podía sentir el Youki y la presencia de Flan al frente de el…estaba seguro que ella estaba ahí…que ella lo estaba esperando pero cuando corría por el pasillo pudo sentir un Youki que llego de repente haciendo que saltara hacia atrás mientras la presencia que sintió había caído justamente donde había estado parado , rompiendo el suelo-

-Veo que tus reflejos han mejorado un poco Boy…-decía una voz conocida y llena de confianza que hizo que Naruto solamente miraba algo frustrado al ver que alguien bloqueaba su camino , entonces pudo ver como una espada afilada cortaba el humo disolviéndolo mientras , se veía que era un tipo moreno de cabellos blancos con marcas en las mejillas- Pero esta vez….es diferente –decía Axel mientras poco a poco una nueva armadura empezaba a formarse , una armadura con un aspecto totalmente temible, en su cabeza se podía una especie de casco con una cara a los lados y una en el centro dejando a la vista un poco el rostro- Mi Gran Armadura , El infernal Cerberus! –Claramente su Youki había aumentado aún más para Naruto claramente la cantidad de Youki estaba haciendo que se cubriera-

-Parece que te has vuelto algo fuerte Axel…-decía Naruto un poco sonriente , a pesar de que Axel era uno de los Heraldos , después de su pelea él lo vio más como un peleador que como un miembro de Antitesis- Pero muévete….-Ahí la mirada de Naruto poco a poco se tornaba fría- Flan-chan…está esperándome…planeo llevármela a casa junto con las demás….

-Lamento decirte esto…pero las demás miembros de tu dichoso clan , ahora deberían estar enfrentándose con los demás Heraldos…sin duda ellas están acabadas…y tu contra mi fuerza de ahora…yo te destruiiiii…guaaahh! –No pudo ni terminar la palabra mientras Naruto había aparecido justamente al frente de el con sus dos puños contra el moreno , con uno contra el pecho y el otro en el estómago su armadura la más fuerte después de haber obtenido más poder…destruida de un solo golpe , y no solo eso en el impacto , el salió volando contra la puerta que estaba atrás rompiéndola cayendo y derrapando contra el suelo estaba ahora en un shock- No…creas que me has derrotado….aun puedo pelear –Ahí cuando trato de levantarse sus músculos del cuerpo quedaron totalmente adormilados , apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas , y algo rojizo salía de su boca….era sangre-

-El Impacto del golpe….Naruto estaba limitándose…estaba seguro que ese golpe pudo ser letal..solamente uso una parte de su Youki….estaba bromeando verdad…él había sido derrotado completamente…por ese niño…que clase de poder tenia…cuando levanto la mirada hacia el rubio , pudo ver una ligera aura parecida…..a cuando fue derrotado por Fate de igual manera…-

-Axel-san….te dije…que me iba a llevar a Flandre….si vuelves a levantarte…..terminare matándote...-decía Naruto sereno , sus ojos brillaron por un instante de color rojizo , Axel por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la altura entre él y Fate estaban demasiado lejanas…y ahora con Naruto…estaba de igual manera…-

-Axel…es suficiente…claramente aunque trataras con todas tus fuerzas…no le lograrías derrotar…-decía una voz serena….Naruto detecto rápidamente el Youki que estaba al frente de el por detrás de Axel , estaba sentando con suma tranquilidad en su mirada, mirando una frialdad pero noto que esta vez una ligera muestra de enojo- Ha pasado tiempo….invadir todo aquí…después de que todo lo terminaste causando tu…al ser débil…Ningen…

-Fate…..

**-Blood. 3 Ángel del Fuego Frio**

**-****Parte 1: Hielo que Atraviesa el Fuego**

-Teuffel había retrocedido ahora su puño volvió a estar normal mientras la llama de su frente estaba encendida-

-"Bien Cirno…recuerda lo que te dijo Tsurara-sensei…no busques atacar al instante y sin pensar…busca una forma de debilitarlo…y que se descuide" –Pensaba Cirno mientras se mantenía en guardia poco a poco liberando Youki haciendo que la temperatura a su alrededor queda un poco menor mientras el suelo se congelaba lentamente-

-Teuffel se quedó mirando a Cirno parecía estudiarla por un momento sintió que ese aire frio casi congelaba su brazo derecho, cuando disperso el Youki de esa manera entonces…-

-Lamento decir que hace bastante frio aquí…-decía mientras varias llamas azules empezaban a envolver varias partes de su cuerpo mientras puso su mano en el suelo- Permítame calentar ese sitio….**Hydra! **–Decía mientras El Fuego poco a poco se estaba materializando como varias serpientes de fuego mientras iban en dirección contra Cirno que ella solamente se elevó en el aire esquivando las Serpientes que al impactar en el suelo crearon una explosión bastante amplia que disperso el fuego contra Cirno-

-Cirno a pesar de ser buena manipulando el Hielo , ella tenía una ligera debilidad contra el Fuego al ser una Hada de Hielo estando desventaja, pero vio que eso era una distracción mientras Teuffel apareció detrás de ella , conectándole en el estómago patada , Cirno parecía recibir la patada , pero con elegancia dio un giro desviándose ella del camino de la patada, como si estuviera bailando en el aire mientras poco a poco se formaba una gruesa zapatilla de hielo casi asemejándose a pequeño martillo, dando otro giro le dio una patada directa a Teuffel que a pesar de cubrirse con sus brazos fue mandando contra el suelo-

-Cirno aterrizo en el suelo con ligero elegancia, recordando un poco que termino desarrollando ese contrataque de manera desesperada cuando Tsurara no le daba respiro , moviéndose rítmicamente junto contra su oponente, llegando a parecer como si baila incluso desarrollándolo en el aire mientras volaba-

-Teuffel a pesar de haberse sorprendido se levantó rápidamente unas flamas azules llegaron a formarse en sus manos y empezaron a envolver su cuerpo nuevamente mientras el seriamente fue contra Cirno , Cirno rápidamente formo unas estacas de hielo que iban rápidamente contra Teuffel pero cuando llegaron a acercarse simplemente se derritieron y se evaporaron antes de siquiera tocarlo sorprendiéndola , mientras Teuffel seriamente fue contra ella , Ella logro desviar uno de sus puños flameante aunque ante el leve roce la quemo, y el calor estaba claramente debilitándola , ella rápidamente trataba de formar una espada de hielo pero antes de acercarse a Teuffel se derritió mientras este formo una especie de garra de fuego golpeando directamente a Cirno con ella , pero él no se detuvo ahí , la sujeto justo antes de que ella se alejara conectándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que perdiera el aliento rápidamente-

-**Jigoku no ori(Jaula Infernal) **–Pareciera que el Fuego se había pasado rápidamente del Cuerpo de Teuffel envolviendo a Cirno mientras ella retrocedía el con una mirada parecía algo cansada- Comúnmente no peleo con mujeres…pero…Sensei me dijo que esta vez no tendría piedad con nadie…no trates de resistir…esas llamas son del propio infierno ahora solo te queda aceptar tu muerte…-decía Teuffel solamente dándole la espalda pero a unos cuantos pasos sintió un aire helado y miro hacia atrás sorprendido viendo como Cirno sus llamas poco a poco se volvieron dispersaban y desapareciendo , Cirno con unas leves quemaduras, arrodillada se puso de pie lentamente-

-No harás caer a Cirno….esta vez…no perderé… –Decía formando una espada de hielo desde su mano- "Recuerda Cirno…Incluso si el fuego es más intenso que el de cualquier infierno…si te centras tu Youki de manera justa….y controlada…" –Eran las palabras que Tsurara le dijo al enseñarla en su control sobre la temperatura y el hielo-

-Es inútil…debiste quedarte ahí –decía Teuffel poco a poco el fuego empezaba a envolverlo , mientras Cirno iba contra él , él ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar el ataque pero en un movimiento , Cirno logro hacerle un corte diagonal a Teuffel , sorprendiéndolo rápidamente-

**-Signo de Hielo….Espada Congelante…**-Por donde había cortado la espada de Hielo ahora estaba congelado y envuelto en Hielo , rápidamente sorprendiendo al demonio mientras Cirno rápidamente siguió cada corte contra el Demonio , en el brazo derecho , el codo izquierdo , ambas rodillas , la cintura y el cuello , extrañamente Teuffel no sintió dolor ni vio si salía sangre , esa espada solo tenía la intención de congelar todo lo que cortaba hasta que Cirno termina pasando por detrás de Teuffel estirando el brazo que tenía la espada a un lado mientras Exclama- **Crash!** –En eso todo hielo que envolvía donde corto Teuffel , quedo roto pero sintió cada corte y cada impacto de manera brutal en cada parte que corto aquella espada de Hielo haciendo que el cayera de Rodillas , bastante golpeado y herido ante la técnica de Cirno- Eso te enseñara a no Subestimar a Cirno! –Dijo Orgullosa de su propia forma de pelear mientras Teuffel solo forzando más tu cuerpo para lentamente ponerse de pie-

**-Parte 2: Conejo sin orejas **

-Aunque la pelea entre la Hada de Nieve y El Demonio continuaba, en los Edificios alrededor del Castillo , se desarrollaba un combate bastante igualado , Sakuya había saltado desde un techo activando su reloj después de lanzar un cuchillo y este rápidamente se volvió de uno a decenas incluso centenas de cuchillos que iban contra el pelinegro que este solamente daba un salto hacia atrás desde otro techo mientras sus hilos se movían con agilidad y rapidez cortando con mucha facilidad la dagas y cuchillos que iban hacia el mientras el con una sonrisa en su rostro jalo unos hilos que fueron rápidamente volando contra la Peli plateada que dando un giro en el aire aterrizo elegante y empezó a correr por ese techo a pesar de los hilos rápidamente le seguían el ritmo cortando y destrozando el techo detrás de ella-

-Claramente ni los Hilos de C. ni las cuchillas de Sakuya habían herido el uno al otro pero ante ese último ataque se dio cuenta que podía atacar a él si se movía mas rápido de lo que él pudiera reaccionar , rápidamente de una de sus manos salieron otros 5 cuchillas que las tomo entre sus dedos, en eso lanza rápidamente unos cuatro cuchillos mientras tenía en su otra mano su reloj-

-**Signo Plateado "Ligamiento Plateado"** –Presiono el reloj del Bolsillo deteniéndose esos cuchillos para luego multiplicarse en 100 pero extrañamente estos parecían estar rodeados por un aura azulada mientras eran lanzados a distintas direcciones parecía aleatorio pero poco a poco cada una de las cuchillas golpeaba entre si pareciendo moverse y cambiar de dirección todas apuntando a C. , el rápidamente se centró en la defensa tomando con una mano sus hilos pero cuando los Cuchillos estuvieron en rango de sus hilos , estos de manera precipitada aceleraron de velocidad sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo retroceder mientras cada cuchillo que se enterraba en el suelo daba un fuerte impacto como si se hubiera multiplicado su peso , mientras los cuchillos parecían moverse a dirección de C. con excepción de los que se enterraron primero en el techo , dejándole sola opción de cortarlo rápidamente , lo cual no le tomo mucho tiempo-

-Pero pudo ver que Sakuya había desaparecido de donde , ella se había movido rápidamente mientras estaba distraído con los cuchillos rastreadores , corrió con rapidez , la peli plateada estaba a punto de clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda del pelinegro que parecía aun buscándola pero cuando la punta estaba a tan solo centímetros del cuello del pelinegro , pude ver que en una fracción de segundo , los hilos estaba por detrás de C. de repente se movieron con rapidez apunto de envolver el brazo de Sakuya sorprendiéndola , aunque pudo escaparse de esa trampa mortal en una fracción de segundo gracias a que activo su reloj , cuando estuvo a un parde metros de distancia de C. la mano que casi era envuelta por los hilos , se encontraba llena de cortes sangrantes tratando de dejar el brazo totalmente quieto a pesar de que sentía un dolor agudo por los cortes , se había descuidado , eran como si esos hilos tuvieran vida propia y protegieran a su portador-

-C. que estaba de espalda a Sakuya dio un suspiro de decepción volteando a mirar a la Izayoi con cierta mirada de debilidad-

-Sabes…esto me está cansando….oí tus rumores cuando estabas rondando por el mundo como una cazadora y sin duda eras alguien bastante poderosa , capaz de rivalizar a cualquier ser sobrenatural con excepción de los seres como son Hakurei o hasta los condes vampíricos…pero…ahora…eres lamentable…no eres más que una sombra de lo que fuiste…..que te estés limitando….acaso aun sigues con esos lazos inútiles! –Decía C. ahora paso de sereno a un estado un poco más molesto , Sakuya estaba respirando un poco cansada , trato de retroceder al notar los hilos acercarse a ella pero no reaccionó rápidamente cuando los hilos se fueron contra ella como serpientes atrapando su pierna , no la cortaron esta vez pero C. solo jalo con fuerza arrastrando a Sakuya , antes de levantarla en el aire y tirarla contra uno de los techos arrastrándola con fuerza y brutalidad , mientras seguía jalándola con fuerza- Ves esos lazos te hacen débil! Izayoi! –Volvió a elevarla en el aire mientras por un momento la mente de Sakuya estaba en otro lado-

-Por un momento recordaba ese mes , donde había estado entrenando su habilidad en viajar acelerando o atrasando el tiempo de una manera , cuando Arcturus también vio como ella se estaba auto-limitando poco a poco recordaba esas palabras del regaño que tenía-

"Izayoi…..según como me ha relatado Remilia , tú has odiado tu origen verdad….por eso pediste a Patchouli, la amiga de mi hija que creara ese reloj…para mantenerla aun sellada por todo el tiempo que estés en servicio…" –Arcturus sin duda era alguien listo…temía a ser la que fue alguna vez…antes de conocer a Remilia-sama…antes de conocer a Naruto- "Mira allá….Naruto está dando más allá de su límite...incluso creo que él estaría dispuesto a abandonar su humanidad…solamente por ir por Flandre….todos y cada uno de los miembros de esta mansión está llegando a su límite, si no superas ese límite mental que tú tienes morirás sin duda en la batalla" -Pero que podía hacer , que podía hacer…no quería…no volvería a ser como era….no quería volver a ver ese rostro…no quería nada de eso volviera a existir, pero ante ese pensamiento solamente recordó otras palabras pero esta vez del nuevo miembro del Clan….Naruto, cuando le pregunto sobre su familia en medio de su entrenamiento, ellos lo dejaron de lado…por eso él debe odiarlos…verdad?...pero cuando le pregunto…recordó las palabras que él le dijo-

"_Sabes….por una parte….no comprendía porque mi familia era así…..supongo que todas las familias tienen el favoritismo…pero…estoy seguro que ellos no buscaban mal….a pesar de que me hirieron…no los odio…también he comprendido un poco a Fate…..el odia a los humanos…porque algo paso…por eso cuando lo mire….pude comprender un poco esa mirada….por eso…"_ Sakuya que estaba ausente no noto como C. estaba jalándola hasta estrellarla justo al frente de el a unos metros de distancia soltando su pierna-

-Que patético….-Rápidamente los Hilos rodearon al pelinegro mientras cerro los ojos y jalo un grupo de esos hilos mientras estos iban rápidamente hacia donde estaba la peli plateada en el suelo- **100 hilos…Guillotina!** –Ahí los hilos parecían unirse formando una cuchilla blanca cuando C. jalo los hilos la cuchilla cortaba limpiamente justo por delante de el-

-Sakuya lentamente parecía reaccionar y empezar a levantarse con varias heridas en su cuerpo dejando caer su brazo herido y algo ensangrentado que apenas podía sostener un reloj de bolsillo con una grieta , mientras con su mano aun sana , sostenía un cuchillo, era cierto…a pesar de ver el lado malo de las personas incluso de su familia….Naruto no los odiaba…por eso…él iba a pelear…como un humano en esta pelea…por lo cual…..-

-Creo…que he sido bastante necia…y una maestra algo tonta…..después de todo….mi querido alumno….me enseño algo….-Decía la peli plateada mientras se ponía de pie con esfuerzo mientras la cuchilla gigante blanca de C. iba hacia ella , pero justo antes de tocarla , el reloj del Bolsillo en la mano de Sakuya….se rompió completamente deteniéndose por completo-

-Lamentable…-Fue lo que dijo C. al creer que había vencido…pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como sus hilos fueron cortados incluso antes de llegar a la peli plateada , mientras un ligero brillo rojo , pero no era parecido al de los vampiros…era algo parecido a los de…un conejo…..en un parpadeo pudo ver a Sakuya aunque herida al frente de el-

**-Signo Lunar…**..-Murmuro la Maid de los Scarlet , antes de abrir sus ojos que ahora se habían tornado de color totalmente carmesí , en un último parpadeo , no sintió nada…pero…pudo ver su cuerpo , lleno de cortes profundo y graves dejando volar su sangre mientras tenia por ultimo un cuchillo clavado en su pecho , lentamente caía de espaldas contra el suelo mientras la Maid al frente de él , no parecía haberse movido…pero con una mirada calmada murmuro- **"End time**" –Mientras C. caía lentamente en el suelo Sakuya dijo en un tono calmado y elegante clásico de ella- Cinco segundos...solo me tengo permitido...luchar de esta manera tan desagradable...cinco segundos y tú solo duraste uno...esta es la fuerza que uso...para proteger a quienes amo…

-La fuerza de Sakuya Izayoi, era algo que C. no podía comprender en tan solo un cuarto de segundo…fue cortado en todo su cuerpo , no tan profundo pero si hubiera sido más fuerte el corte…ya hubiera estado descuartizado-

**-Parte 3: Como la primera vez**

-Cornelius estaba tirado en el suelo lentamente podía sentir como si el propio dios de la muerte estaba esperando pacientemente para ir a buscar su alma , mientras miraba a Sakuya con calma ya no era de reto , ni lastima ni nada parecido..solo era calma-

-Entonces….esa es tu verdadera…fuerza….que temible….-decía Cornelius con un tono calmado mientras Sakuya lo miro seriamente a pesar del Cuchillo clavado en su corazón no moriría tan rápido-

-Las personas que me esperan…las personas que amo y que son mis amigos…por eso es que lucho…y por eso es que puedo usar esta fuerza…a pesar de despreciar mi sangre…ellos me aceptaron…por eso protegeré esos lazos que tengo ya que me hacen más fuerte y hacen que mantenga la cordura a pesar de todos los pecados que he cometido en mi vida…-decía Sakuya serenamente aunque estaba herida y por su último ataque cansada , se mantenía en pie al frente del Heraldo Caído-

-La fuerza…de los lazos….eh?...-C. no pudo evitar recordar un poco cuando no se había unido a Antitesis…cuando….su ama anterior…estaba viva….aun podía recordarla….esa era la razón por la que él podía luchar con fuerza…por la cual el mejoro…por la cual él se volvió algo parecido a un ángel de la muerte a todos aquellos que amenazaran a su maestra , incluso pudo recordar cuando estaba instruyendo a Teuffel antes de que ambos se unieran a Antitesis….sin duda….esos eran los recuerdos felices…..el a pesar de no mostrarlo….a pesar de negarlo….aún mantenía lazos…aun recordaba mirando en su mano un cabello anudado en su dedo de tal manera que a pesar del tiempo no se quitaba , era una promesa de reunirse..con su anterior ama….la muerte de ella….y su odio a la humanidad lo había cegado tanto…ante las palabras de ternura que siempre le daba-

-Era un idiota….al guiarse por el odio…olvido….lo olvido todo….-

-Izayoi…..Te puedo pedir…un último favor…..Perdona a Teuffel….a mi estudiante…..él no es más que un niño inocente que no se ha dado cuenta….que no tiene nada de odio….el puedo ver un futuro…que no repita…los errores…de su maestro…-Sakuya ante esa petición que parecía era más una súplica, ella solamente asintió pero el pelinegro volvió a hablar- Puedo…pedirte…otro favor…? –El Movió los labios hablando mientras Sakuya se agacho con su mano buena saco del bolsillo del pelinegro , un cigarrillo y se lo daba mientras encendía una punta de este con un fosforo, a pesar de aquella pelea que se había desatado-

-Ella respetaba a aquel guerrero y mayordomo que era aquel hombre que estaba a punto de morir mientras la sangre lentamente derramaba y manchada todo la superficie de aquel techo , Cornelius solo disfruto el Cigarrillo mientras Exhalaba el humo lentamente, acercando su mano totalmente adolorida y ensangrentada a tu rostro tomando el cigarrillo y volviendo a exhalar humo que quedaba- Como….la primera vez….Integra….-Fue lo que dijo el pelinegro recordando a su maestra, una dama hermosa de cabello rubio y ojos azules , con piel morena…sin duda..una santa en este mundo…..seguramente…no le perdonaría al saber que la había olvidado….aunque…seguramente…..no se encontrarían…en el otro lado-

-Poco a poco, la mano junto con el Cigarrillo del Heraldo cayo sin pulso en aquel suelo , la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos como si estuviera durmiendo , Cornelius Elian, Heraldo del Acero , conocido anteriormente como el Ángel de la Muerte, murió ahí…como si durmiera, Sakuya miro al Heraldo morir , no pudo evitar compadecerse de esa persona , si alguna otra situación o en otro momento los hubiera colocado….tal vez él hubiera sido un gran aliado…hizo silencio en honor al guerrero y estaba dispuesto a irse pero ahí sintió un temblor en toda la zona sorprendiéndola haciendo que quedara arrodillada y apoyándose de su brazo sano , mirando a donde se originó el temblor y podía ver una columna de fuego azul pero era un azul tan oscuro que era casi idéntico al negro-

**-Parte 4: Demonio…**

-Teuffel estaba poco a poco perdiendo ventaja por aquel ultimo combo que le había provocado la peli azul , mientras Cirno seguía atacando fieramente formando hielo desde flechas de hielo hasta armas creadas de hielo , capaces de causar un daño bastante considerable al joven demonio mientras el trataba de protegerse como podía con sus flamas azules , pero rápidamente desaparecían ante el hielo , parecía el ambiente poco a poco a bajar la temperatura, Teuffel se dio cuenta que Cirno estaba manipulando la temperatura alrededor en el campo logrando que ella pudiera crear su hielo más rápidamente y concentrar su Youki , sus llamas ahora estaban en desventaja mientras trataba de reunirlas alrededor de el como un capa de fuego que lo protegiera del Hielo de la Hada , pero resultaba bastante Inútil , Teuffel tuvo que retroceder , esa pelea estaba cansándolo a el bastante y a pesar de estar algo golpeada , seguía en un estado óptimo la Hada de la Nieve-

-Cirno cree que esta pelea ya es inútil…dejemos esto aquí….claramente no podrás vencerla –decía Cirno en su clásica forma de hablar en tercera persona mientras Teuffel respirando algo cansado por la paliza que estaba recibiendo , ese hielo era incluso más poderoso que su fuego , a pesar de nombrar esas llamas del infierno…solo estaban a una fracción de su poder , aún era un demonio menor….y a pesar del entrenamiento de Cornelius , seguía siendo uno de los más débiles heraldos a pesar de sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sus poderes-

-Teuffel estaba agotado y ahora estaba débil , pero no perdía la voluntad de pelear , pero sabía cuál era el resultado…..pero antes de que pudiera hablar , algo se cae de su bolsillo , era una especie de cadena que sujetaba una esfera de color blanco , es esfera era una gema del alma ligada de su maestro Cornelius , se la dio como un recordatorio "que el viviría y volvería siempre de cada batalla" , pero eso levanto de nuevo el espíritu de pelea de Teuffel pero cuando estuvo a punto de recogerla algo paso…cuando la toco…esta al instante se volvió tan frágil como el vidrio y se quebrando en miles de pedazos , cuando se oscurecía quería decir que la persona estaba muy herida , cuando cambiaba de color eso quiere decir que la persona esta inconsciente en un sitio , por lo cual hay que ir a ayudarlo o atenderlo , pero cuando se rompía….-

-Sensei….-Murmuro tratando de recoger los pedazos de la gema , pero estos se volvieron más frágiles volviéndose polvo y saliendo volando por el viento, por un momento el quedo arrodillado ahí parecía permanecer un momento en shock , Cirno se le quedo mirado , a pesar de que era uno de los Heraldos , ella se negaba rotundamente a acabar la vida de alguien así…era solo instinto , solo era capaz de matar a los seres que hubiera maldad en su mirada pero en el solo era lealtad ciega…y no cree que fuera hacia Antitesis..si no más bien a su maestro, ella no quería matarlo ni dañarlo , más bien se disponía a irse pero se quedó quieta cuando sintió el aire un poco denso , hace un momento estaba el ambiente helado empezaba a ponerse tibio y hasta que empezaba a hacer calor , pero un aire hirviente salía desde alrededor de Teuffel, que tenía una mirada ida- Sensei….-Murmuro , un odio incomparable, una sed de sangre insaciable y un deseo de destrucción empezaba a emerger alrededor de Teuffel mientras poco a poco se quedaba en una posición en cuatro patas, mientras sentía como el aire a su alrededor hervía y todo el ambiente se calentaba , era como de repente estuvieran cerca de un volcán , Cirno retrocedió un poco ante la intensidad del calor-

-Poco a poco la capa de fuego empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Teuffel pero rápidamente sus ojos estaban todos blancos y la flamas se oscurecieron casi al estar de un color negro azulado mientras el cuerpo completo del joven demonio se ennegreció , con una ligera aura azulada mientras sus aspecto cambiaba lentamente a más de una bestia , sus manos se volvieron garras afiladas y envueltas en fuego , su rostro se deformo de un rostro de un joven a uno más monstruoso con sus ojos brillantes de color blanco mientras su cabeza entera parecía formarse como una sombra de forma humanoide con un aura de fuego bastante intensa formando un aura en forma de una bestia-

-Cirno estaba sorprendida por el cambio de Teuffel mientras el demonio lentamente parecía enfocar su mirada hacia la peli azul la cual pudo sentir el peligro , tan solo sentir la presencia de aquel demonio en llamas que antes era Teuffel hacia que su instinto de supervivencia estuviera activo en ese momento-

-"Que esta energía?...es parecida a la de Naruto…..como es posible que él tiene tanto poder?" –Sorprendida Cirno ante el demonio que antes había sido el Heraldo del Aprendizaje , que dio un salto rápido contra Cirno , que ella solamente formo como su pensamiento pudo organizar un Muro de Hielo , pero de un puñetazo , logro atravesar el muro y con fuerza bruta logro romperlo mientras con sus garras trataba de cortar o destripar como un animal salvaje a su presa , Cirno retrocedía formando tanto estacas de hielo como flechas de hielo que iban contra el Demonio , pero las Estacas eran rotas por la fuerza bruta del demonio mientras las Flechas cuando apenas se acercaban a la aura flameante del demonio se derretían y se evaporaban con rapidez mientras Cirno trataba de formar su espada concentrando rápidamente su Youki , en la espada con la cual pudo detener las garras aunque la fuerza hacia que Cirno poco a poco retrocediera antes los ataques bestiales del demonio mientras bloqueaba y esquivaba como podía , no solamente sentir el aura que cubría al demonio y el aire hirviente que venía de este hacia que sintiera su piel como si estuviera en una olla de vapor hasta el punto de creer que el propia aura del demonio la quemaba pero trato de no perder la concentración pero poco a poco las garras del demonio estaban ya a la mitad de la hoja de la espada del hielo al cortarla y derretirla-

-Cirno no se rendirá! –Decía La Hada formando reuniendo Youki en su mano libre formando una especie de energía blanca , que cuando su espada de hielo fue cortada ella rápidamente golpeo al Demonio con la energía haciéndolo retroceder notando que cuando la energía toco al cuerpo del demonio se había congelado en el torso donde había golpeado con la energía , pero rápidamente el hielo se derritió- Esto es malo…

-Teuffel Demoniaco solamente dio un rugido bestial liberando mientras su aura parecía alargarse más como si las llamas de estas crecieran haciendo notar más su aura de demonio , pero al aire parecía quemarse alrededor de Teuffel , Cirno tuvo que retroceder ya que podía sentir que si estaba cerca de él , entonces estaría en peligro de ser carbonizada , pero el demonio no perdió el tiempo al frente de su boca , el fuego se reunía formando una bola de llamas oscuras saliendo disparada contra Cirno , ella voló y se elevó tan rápido como pudo esquivando la bola pero cuando esta choco contra el suelo y estallo con fuerza , la intensidad de las llamas hizo cubrirse a Cirno , ahora esto parecía un infierno , esas llamas volvían el ambiente un infierno para la hada de la nieve y mientras más tiempo estaba ahí más tiempo estaba siendo debilitada-

-Cirno debe acabar con él o de lo contrario…Cirno…-Estaba sintiendo pánico a pesar de tratar de no demostrarlo y cuando noto que el demonio caminaba hacia ella como si estuviera dándole la oportunidad de atacar ella no dudo y grito con fuerza, Levantando su brazo y formando un círculo mágico alrededor de este, y empezaba a flotar en el aire hasta quedar encima del demonio- **CUBO DE HIELO "GRAN TRITURADOR!" **–Parecía formarse en el aire un gran cubo de hielo asemejándose a la parte de acero de un mazo gigante , cayendo encima al demonio con la intención de aplastarlo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a Cirno, La Hada cansada pensó que ese impacto había sido suficiente para noquearlo , pero desde el humo que había dejado el impacto de aquel gran bloque de hielo contra el demonio salió una gran bola de fuego que impacto y estallo justo al frente de la peli azul dañándola severamente haciendo que cayera en el suelo-

-Pudo ver como salía del humo y vapor el demonio parecía con calma pero el salvajismo , la sed de sangre aún permanecía , Cirno rápidamente trato de levantarse pero ante el ultimo impacto la aturdió un poco , cuando recupero por completo sus sentidos el demonio estaba al frente de ella , aterrándola….tenía miedo….el Demonio mientras liberaba ese aire que podía quemar todo a su alrededor golpeando brutalmente a la Hada, y tomándola del cuello adolorida y cansada , Cirno trato de congelar su brazo con rapidez , pero el la lanzo contra una pared haciendo que atravesara contra ella y quedara bastante golpeada-

-A pesar de su esfuerzo , Cirno sabía que estaba perdiendo y que no podría ir contra el demonio que se había vuelto aquel muchacho que había estado derrotando hace unos momentos , cuando Cirno estaba apenas recuperándose , Teuffel Demoniaco parecía a punto de lanzar otro ataque pero parecía estar canalizando las llamas a su alrededor , claramente el próximo ataque seria devastador , pero Cirno se había lastimado en sus piernas en los brutales ataques de la Bestia , no podía moverse y gracias a los impactos fuego y el aura llameante , se sentía débil…no podía aguantar ese lugar tan toxico para ella, claramente en esta condición estaba perdida…pero….se estaba tratando de levantar, estaba golpeada , herida y presentaba varias quemaduras en su piel…pero aún seguía-

-Cirno…siempre ha sido la más débil…..Cirno siempre había sido derrotada por todos…ya sean Marisa o Hakurei-san….todas las demás..son más fuertes de lo que Cirno pudiera hacer….Cirno no es más que un Hada de hielo….-Decía la Peli azul lentamente poniéndose de pie aunque le costaba , temblaba y tambaleaba- Pero a pesar de eso…..las amigas de Cirno…siempre la apoyaron….Tsurara-sensei…siempre creyó en ella…..Naru Naru…..se esforzó….animando a Cirno…a ser más fuerte…..Todos volvieron a Sonreír….por Naru Naru…..Cirno…siempre estará en deuda…por el…por Remilia-sama….Por Flandre-sama…..por eso….no puedo dejar…que mi amiga se quede en este lugar….no puedo dejar….que todos los demás peleen mientras yo caigo derrotada….no puedo dejar….que me venzas….por que definitivamente….yo voy a ganar! No Importa que! Te ganare! –Grito hablando en primera persona , a pesar de lo herida y golpeada que estaba , seguiría pero cuando dio el primer paso Teuffel solamente disparo aquel fuego canalizado pero en vez de ser un bola de fuego, era como un lanzallamas formando una gran llamarada y ante la potencia del ataque una explosión de fuego-

-Cirno a pesar de su tenacidad….a pesar de su esfuerzo….estaba siendo derrotada….ante ese último ataque perdió la conciencia….pero….no termino la pelea…y algo extraño paso-

**-Parte 5: CrossFire (Fuego Cruzado) **

**(Aquí es Cirno Pov)**

-Siento como si todo se hubiera vuelto un infierno…acaso me morí…..acaso ese último ataque me mato….no puedo….no quiero….quiero hacer tantas cosas…quiero ver tantas cosas…quiero vivir….quiero ir con mis amigos…quiero ir ayudar a Flandre…quiero ir con mis amigos…quiero ir con Naruto…..Naruto…Naruto…..estas llamas me están consumiendo…..porque tengo que ser tan débil…..incluso con Tsurara-sensei…..porque….porque…..por qué soy tan débil! No quiero perder…no Quiero…..NO QUIERO…..NO QUIERO PERDER…..QUIERO….QUIERO…DESTRUIRLO!-

-Ante ese último pensamiento , pude ver como el fuego que antes me quemaba ahora estaba a mi alrededor como si hubiera escuchado mi voluntad…mi cuerpo no responde…tampoco mi mente…la verdad ni yo estoy segura si estoy consciente o inconsciente…no sé si estoy soñando o si morí…o estoy viva…puedo sentir mis heridas…puedo sentir dolor…..estoy viva…siento dolor….pude ver como el Demonio me gruñido…el trato de lanzarme aún más bolas de fuego pero estas justo cuando estuvieron dolando de mi…..se deshicieron alimentando las llamas que había alrededor….de repente…sentía un calor….un calor en un principio insoportable , pero…poco a poco podía sentir que era más una calidez que me envolvía…..una de mis alas….las alas que siempre había estado orgullosa al demostrar que era una Hada de Hielo…..una de esas alas….que parecía de un hermoso diamante….se agrieto lentamente antes de romperse en pedazos…..pero esa parte de mi espalda no quedo sola por mucho-

-Las llamas a mi alrededor…que se alejaron y luego volvieron a acercarse lentamente a mi parecían moverse ahora de una forma extraña….empezaron a ir a mi espalda…..donde estaba mi anterior ala…..siento una sensación cálida…el fuego…el aire caliente…toda esa aura del demonio….no es algo que me moleste…más bien…me siento cómoda….en todo ese calor…pero estaría mejor con algo de frio no…-

-Cuando el Demonio volvió a tratar de golpearme y cortarme con sus garras , las llamas de mi espalda formaron un muro al frente de mí que de una forma extraña quemo las garras del demonio , era algo extraño…parecía que el fuego que me rodeaba era incluso más poderoso que el que rodeaba su cuerpo , incluso podría ver como su aura se debilitaba…como si alguien la estuviera absorbiendo lentamente-

-Cuando el Demonio parecía que su instinto quería huir…pero huir de que….solamente estoy aquí….acaso…quieres huir de mi…después de casi matarme…después de casi robarme todos los sueños que tengo en mi futuro…después de todo…..planeas que te dejare ir…., el aura flameante desapareció por completo dejando la forma transformada del demonio….creo que es hora de hacerte pagar….te hare pagar con intereses-

-Poco a poco en una de mis manos….el fuego se acercó a mi mano….pero esta vez…era diferente…era como si…ese fuego fuera mi aliado…era como si me ayudara….lentamente había formado una especie de espada…..la forma de la espada era completamente brillante…y su aura era de fuego , pero a diferencia del oscuro de Heraldo..este fuego era rojo….poderoso…amable…cálido…puro….desde la otra de mis manos podía ver como el aura helada vino a esa mano y lentamente una espada de un blanco tan limpio como el de la espada de fuego apareció en esa mano…pero a diferencia de la de fuego…esta se cristalizo…formando una perfecta espada de cristal….sentía su frio…era tan agradable…tan calmado…tan lindo….igual de puro que el fuego….El Demonio trato de atacarme…grave error…yo en un rápido Vals…..di 8 cortes , 4 con la espada de fuego y otros 4 con la de hielo….el Fuego parecía quemar y absorber sus llamas además de dañarlo a el mientras la de Hielo…no congelaba….cuando tocaba la piel del demonio…..parecía quemarlo…parecía un frio…tan profundo…tan solitario….eso sería…la palabra perfecta….."Cero Absoluto"? un frio tan profundo que podía quemar todo , nadie podría enfrentar ese frio…y para rematar…fue un corte dual…donde tanto el fuego como el hielo se conectaba formando un corte parecido al de una "X" dejando una gran marca que a pesar de la herida…estaba totalmente cauterizada….la piel del demonio fue quemada…tanto del calor de la espada como del frio absoluto del Hielo, El Demonio dio un último chillido de dolor antes de lentamente volver a su apariencia común , el cayo en el suelo inconsciente , podía sentirlo…él estaba vivo…aún estaba vivo…ahora me toca a mí , me toca a mí a la ofensiva-

-Cirno! –Grito una voz que reconocí , eras tú Sakuya-san…..estas bastante herida…será el otro Heraldo que te daño….pero cuando llego al frente mío…me vio con sorpresa- Cirno….estas bien?...-Fue lo que mi querida amiga y una de mis superiores…Sakuya-san…..ahora me siento…..como decirlo…cual sería la palabra exacta-

-Cálida…..Me siento…Cálida…..y a la vez está bien…..-Fue lo que mi voz dijo….mientras miraba a Teuffel aun respirando a pesar de todos los golpes que le di con mis espadas…seguía vivo….voy a rematarlo, pero cuando Sakuya sintió mis intenciones y vio al parecer mi mirada , llego justamente al frente mío y pude sentir que me abrazaba…el fuego que me rodeaba y el hielo que era de un frio parecido al dulce frio de la muerte..no le afectaban a ella….estaba interfiriendo-

-Ya es suficiente….has ganado…..volvamos con los demás….ya acabo…-Parecía de alguna forma consolarme para calmarme…porque?...Mi cabeza sin voluntad giro a uno de los vidrios de los edificios rotos por el combate…..pude ver mi reflejo-

-Era yo…a pesar de estar lastimada y con varias partes de mi ropa , en donde debería estar mi otra ala de hielo estaba un ala de fuego que parecía reunirse en una espiral llameante en su espalda mientras su mirada estaba totalmente perdida….desde hace un momento ella no sabía si estaba inconsciente o no…entonces…que era lo que hacía como lo hacía….me sentí aterrada pero a la vez curiosa….solamente me relaje lentamente….Sakuya-san me había tranquilizado al parecer mientras la ala de fuego desaparecía lentamente y los cristales volvían a formarse en mi espalda formando mi ala de hielo mientras caía inconsciente…..por el momento…solo quería dormir…Sakuya parecía cargarme para llevarme adentro del Castillo , la Batalla aún no había terminado…pero…de alguna manera habíamos podido ganar-

**(Fin del Cirno Pov)**

**-Blood. 4 Ilusión Solitaria, Un Verdadero Vampiro**

**-Parte 1. Rival , Una Amiga Única**

-En el Sótano donde estaban la Líder de la Familia Scarlet y la Espadachina anterior guardiana de la Dama fantasma , estaba rodeadas con la mayoría de criaturas inclusive humanos con al menos un arma cortante en su mano haciendo que ellas quedaran en guardia, ambas sonriendo mientras miraban la salida un poco alejada-

-A las 3…-En eso los Poseídos iban lentamente acercándose casi como si estuvieran a punto de lanzarse sobre ambas chicas para cortarlas- 1….-Fue lo que conto Remilia mientras en sus manos empezaba a reunirse una flama más intensa dando peligro de explosión-

-2…-Dijo Youmu con su espada al frente de ella esperando justamente en el último momento mientras los Poseídos se iban acercando lentamente a ellos, justamente cuando saltaron sobre ellas-

-3! –Remilia lanzo el fuego hacia un lado estallado con gran fuerza haciendo retroceder por esa parte a los Poseídos por Saika , mientras Youmu lanzo un haz de energía desde su espada golpeando a todos los que estaban al frente de ella alejándolos mientras ambas iban rápidamente hacia la puerta , evitando o derribando a todos los Poseídos que se encontraban al frente de ellas , Youmu con agilidad con su espada sin tener que matarlo , Remilia con facilidad disparado energía poco a poco ambas iban avanzando hacia la puerta-

-Pocos eran los Centímetros que los separaba ambas de la puerta justamente cuando Remilia iba a tocarla la perilla , Youmu logro sentir una rápida intensión de asesina hacia Remilia pero no era como la de los Poseídos , si no…..rápidamente salto justo al frente de la espalda de Remilia que se había distraído mientras una katana desde las sombras salió volando contra ella , atravesándole el hombro derecho haciendo que quedara contra la pared , sorprendiendo a Remilia-

-Youmu! –Dijo Remilia notando que Youmu se sacaba la espada desde su hombro con rapidez aunque le dolía , poco a poco a la peliblanca empezaba a dolerle la cabeza , como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento- Aléjense de ella! –Grito Remilia enojada mientras disparo varias esferas de energía haciendo literalmente volar a los Poseídos mientras estaba a punto de llevarse a Youmu pero ella le quito las manos de encima-

-No….tu sigue….-Decía Youmu lentamente mientras poco a poco se levantaba apoyándose desde su espada- Ella me acaba de cortar…...ya la puedo oír en mi cabeza…está tratando de tomar control de ella….puedo oírla…puedo sentirla…sé dónde está….pero….si no me doy prisa…pronto me volveré como ellos….-decía Youmu constándole un poco articular sus palabras , poco a poco la influencia de Saika estaba infestando aún más su cabeza , pero su voluntad aún seguía siendo firme y fuerte no dejaría tan fácil a esa Espada, Remilia la miraba con algo de duda , aunque su orgullo no lo demostrara se preocupaba por la espadachina- Naruto va a necesitar ayuda…yo los alcanzare….más tarde –decía Youmu con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Remilia no pudo evitar sonreír´-

-"Mas te vale no morir…Enana" –decía Remilia antes pasar por aquella puerta , notándose cada paso que fue antes de que se dejara de oír mientras Youmu con una sonrisa cansada miraba como lentamente los Poseídos se levantaban lentamente-

-No moriré…después de todo…tengo un deber de proteger a Naruto-sama -decía Youmu poniéndose en guardia mientras los Poseídos lentamente se hacía a un lado mientras una nueva figura con ojos rojizos iba acercándose lentamente a la peliblanco que uno de sus ojos se había tornado de color rojizo y el otro permanecía en su color azul natural mientras lentamente con su mano libre desenvainaba su otra espada-

-Saika cree que tu voluntad es fuerte…acaso estas resistiéndote al amor de Saika? –Decía la pelinegra mientras tenía una katana envainada en su mano- No podrás aguantar mucho…..creo que tu nombre es Youmu Konpaku…Sabi-sama me conto un poco de ti…..tu aceptaras a Saika?

-Je No creas que tendrás tanta suerte…tendrás que hacerme más que un ligero corte para poder dominarme…y solo aceptare el amor de una sola persona –decía Youmu mirando a otro lado sonrojada levemente mientras Saika no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al parecer ella leía sus pensamientos al pasar su influencia dentro de ella , pero también sabía que ella no iba a rendirse-

-Saika está empezando a creer…que eres interesante.…-decía Saika desenfundando su Katana , una espada como nueva , bastante hermosa con una línea rojiza que pasaba por toda la hoja mientras Youmu se ponía en guardia en ambas espadas listas-

**-Parte 2. Entre Herederas**

-Al llegar a la puerta saliendo esa Mazmorra , pudo el pasillo entero estaba compuesto por escaleras , era extraño , antes de salir de ahí podía oír desde las voces en conjunto de las personas poseídas por Saika , junto con sus pasos incluso la propia respiración de Konpaku pero cuando entro y cerró la puerta no pudo oír absolutamente nada llegando a sorprenderse pero poco a poco siguió avanzando por las escaleras hasta llegar al final que era una especie de puerta al puro estilo victoriano , al abrir la puerta rápidamente pudo ver el interior del Castillo , al parecer si estaba en la mazmorra de la fortaleza central , pero no pudo evitar sentirse observada poco a poco avanzando por aquel salón , parecía estar decorado justamente para recibir a alguien importante , estaba en guardia buscando alguna presencia , pero no podía detectar nada cerca mientras lentamente caminaba por esa sala , parecía casi como si ese comedor gigantesco , pero había símbolo que hizo que su mirada se entrecerrara mientras una sonrisa arrogante llego a adornar a sus labios-

-Vaya vaya…ya sabía que algo estaba bastante mal...Siempre has sido bastante obvia a pesar de que no puedo verte puedo oler tu horrible olor…y puedo sentir tu desgraciada presencia y tu maldita sed de sangre…oh no Alex? –decía Remilia de manera amigable como si saludara a una vieja amiga mientras en ese momento al final del otro lado de la mesa alejada de Remilia se podía ver a una chica , que por su apariencia se podría decir que era de la misma edad de Remilia , pero de alguna forma no estaban tan lejos de la realidad , mientras estaba arreglada con un traje elegante de color blanco haciendo resaltar su cabellera negra larga cayendo por su espalda , mientras aunque por la oscuridad no se podía ver su rostro , se veían un parde ojos de color rojizo brillar en las sombras , su resto de la vestimenta era una bufanda de color blanca con un gorro abrigado de color blanco combinando con su vestimenta-

-Eres extraña por un momento creí que tu querías matarme con todas tus fuerzas o no? Querida amiga…-decía Alexandra , la hija del propio Vlad Tepes Drácula , el líder del clan de los Tepes, siendo ella la Heredera cuando fuera lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a su padre mientras en eso estaba sonriendo ampliamente con una expresión bastante tranquila pero a la vez se notaba la sed de sangre en sus ojos-

-Ya decía que era esa molesta sensación que sentía incluso cuando estaba con una de tus amigas-decía Remilia en cierto tono burlón mientras Alexandra no pudo evitar reír alegremente-

-No es como si fuéramos amigas , digamos que todos los de aquí estamos por siguiendo a alguien de una misma razón por lo cual me intereso bastante…..por eso yo misma decidí seguirlo hasta que me aburriera –decía Alexandra mientras poco a poco las sombras parecían moverse a la ligera voluntad de la joven Tepes , pero en realidad en vez de sombras parecía algo más siniestro mientras lentamente sacaba de su chaleco blanco , un parde pistolas una plateada y otra negra , las conocidas armas de acero del Alucard , una de las apariencias de Vlad Tepes, Las pistolas gemelas….."Joshua y Jackal", lentamente puso las pistolas cruzadas como si fuera una especie de cruz , el aspecto de su silueta en la oscuridad resaltaba aún más mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos rubís de sangre mientras una sonrisa leve y blanca se formaba en el rostro de la Tepes –

-Por lo que parece te has interesando en un ser inferior , sin duda te has vuelto bastante blanda desde la última vez que combatimos seriamente –decía Remilia de manera sonriente- Aunque no podría juzgarte ya que yo deje mi orgullo por un ser bastante interesante….-decía sin evitar pensar en cierto humano de cabellera rubia , que seguramente estaba más adentro del castillo mientras formaba entre sus manos una arma con un brillo intenso de color rojizo , Era una lanza con aspecto temible, sin duda Gugnir había aparecido listo para usarse-

-Parece que tú has perdido el poco orgullo…que tu tenías…aunque ahora…te has vuelto una persona sin duda más interesante….Remilia-san…-decía Alexandra , Remilia se puso encima de la mesa corriendo contra Alexandra que ella rápidamente disparo con sus dos armas que ambas balas fueron desviadas por Gugnir , mientras trato de atravesar a Alexandra , ella solamente se tiro hacia atrás dando una voltereta hacia atrás apuntando sus armas contra Remilia y Remilia apuntaba su lanza con su punta muy cerca del cuello de Alexandra , quedando ambas quietas mirándose cada una con una sonrisa completamente llena de sed de sangre, como todas unas vampiresas-

-Solo se oyó el sonido de un metal cortando y dos disparos simultáneos-

**-Parte 3. Espada Solitaria **

-Volviendo a la Mazmorra , todos los "Hijos" de Saika estaban observando justamente a la misma dirección donde se agruparon y veían lo que sucedía , parecían bastante interesados , se podía oír el sonido de metal resonando en cada parte de la habitación pero poco a poco eran un poco más forzados pero igual de fuertes , Youmu atacaba como podía y defendía como podía, mientras Saika atacaba con rapidez con su katana Youmu como podía buscaba bloquear los ataques de Saika y trataba de contratacar pero con la influencia de la espada pasando por su mente, pero ella rápidamente se puso en guardia , da un giro con fuerza mientras un resplandor ligero de color morado pálido brillo en ambas katanas-

**-Estilo Konpaku número 07: Espada del Ciclo!** –Decía después de dar el giro ambas katanas chocaron con la de Saika a pesar de la fuerza de la técnica que la hizo retroceder ella no se veía exhausta mientras Youmu cada vez estaba más cansada , tanto tu resistencia mental parecía afectar la física-

-El turno de Saika….**Hakuto Seigen **–Dio un corte desde el suelo hacia adelante al principio parecía tosco pero en un momento parecía haber dado un corte fácil , Youmu pudo ver y se movió rápidamente a un lado mientras un corte veloz superior al ojo humano pero no al de un espadachín , paso por justamente al lado de donde estaba ella , había cortado de manera limpia el suelo sorprendiendo a Youmu pero ante eso vio una Abertura, rápidamente enfundo ambas katanas sujetando una en un rápido movimiento dijo-

-**Estilo Konpaku: Numero 04: Cuchilla del Presente!** –La pelinegra que era la forma física de Saika no pudo ver ese movimiento hasta que la espadachina fantasma había aparecido justo detrás de ella y vio un corte justamente en su cintura, claramente había superado la anterior técnica de Saika , y parecía que había ganado pero en eso la herida empezó a curarse sola para la sorpresa de la Konpaku , mientras Saika iba a la ofensiva , dejando completamente de lado la defensiva , Youmu poco a poco noto que la pelinegra a pesar de que ella la cortara , ella se recuperaría pero por cada corte que recibía..su mente se corrompía mas de su influencia-

-Se dio cuenta….era claro…aunque fuera la forma física de la espada..no era el cuerpo original…no importaba si ella volvía a atacar de manera veloz a tal punto en que la descuartizara de manera rápida con sus espadas , ella se regenaria a menos que dañara la espada, en un último descuido Saika hizo otro corte en su hombro haciendo que la mente de la peliblanca se estremeciera al sentir la fuerte influencia de la espada Maldita mientras Youmu se alejó como pudo saltando hacia atrás , antes de apoyarse en su Katana , su mente estaba cansada y eso afectaba su ritmo…para una espadachina con un la mente totalmente dañada , era solamente una bandida con una katana en la mano, si esto iba a seguir así…ella se volvería uno de "ellos" no dejaría que eso pasara….seguiría aguantando…a pesar de la influencia de la espada…seguiría, ahí noto como la pelinegra la apunto con su katana-

-No ves lo inútil de este enfrentamiento Konpaku-san? Estas cansada tanto físicamente como en tu propia menta esta Saika dentro de ella….Saika sabe que no aguantaras mucho….por eso Saika pide amablemente…que dejes esta tontería….Saika y mis queridos "Hijos" te aceptaran si tan solo te rindes…..después de todo tarde o temprano serás una de nosotros –decía Saika en un tono pacifico podría decirse que era hasta amable pero podía sentirse un toque tétrico en toda esa amabilidad, Youmu solamente escupió a un lado algo de sangre mientras se ponía lentamente en guardia a pesar de su cansancio mental no se dejaría vencer por esa fantasía de esa espada maldita-

-Porque…tengo un lugar al cual debo volver….donde me espera mi señora….mis amigos….los cuales se volvieron parte de mi familia…..nadie ni tu ni nadie de Antitesis me va a separar de ellos! –Decía decidida, lentamente ella dio una mirada hacia todas las personas que habían sido cortadas y que su mente no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para la influencia de Saika y ahora estaban poseídos- Esto…no es más que una simple mentira…ellos tienen sus vidas…sus amigos…sus familias…su lugar al que deben volver…no eres más que una mera secuestradora que se cree madre pero no es más que una simple Ilusión que tú te creaste! –Dijo ,en un principio fue lo que pensó al ver a todos los "Poseídos", Saika estaba con una mirada pacifico pero ante lo que acababa de decir la peliblanca algo extraño estaba pasando….se veía ansiosa….incluso podría decirse…tener miedo-

-La anterior mirada calmada y a la vez pacifica que tenía antes ahora se habían cambiado sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos como cuando una persona estuviera al frente de su miedo más grande , mientras la mano que sostenía su forma verdadera , la katana parecía temblar tanto por su cuerpo físico como la katana temblaba , era como si…tuviera miedo a algo…algo que dijo la peliblanca-

-Ilusión….eso no es cierto….ellos son la familia de Saika…ellos quieren a Saika…ellos son los amigos de Saika…ellos aceptaron el Cariño de Saika….ellos son los "hijos" de Saika…ellos seguiran a Saika….Saika no cree que es una ilusión…Saika…ve que no está sola….por lo cual ellos son reales….Saika no está sola….Saika no Está Sola….Saika…Saika…Saika no está sola…-A pesar decirlo parecía poco a poco dudar…como si estuviera despertándose de un sueño , un dulce sueño que creía que su vida verdadera era esa pero….al despertar se da cuenta de la triste realidad, pero ante eso Saika se movió de una rápida y sorpresiva para Youmu que bloqueo el corte de la Katana de la pelinegra pero por la fuerza empleada ahora estaba retrocediendo un poco pero Saika ataco ahora de un ritmo desordenado , rápido y descontrolado se veía los ojos rojos de ella brillando con intensidad- Saika tiene amigos….Saika no se quedara sola…ellos lo seguiran por siempre…..por siempre….te lo demostrare….Cortándote…Cortándote Cortándote cortándote cortar cortar cortar! –Ya era ilógico lo que hacía mientras seguía atacando con ferocidad y locura-

-Youmu en un principio no comprendió la Naturaleza de aquella espada , pero poco a poco al reaccionar ante esas pequeñas palabras….y al recordar poco a poco el libro que le mando Yuyuko sobre las armas del Underworld cercanas al Templo…Saika era una de ellas...comprendió un poco sobre la triste verdad que había pasado esa espada-

-Saika la que era nombrada….la "Espada Solitaria"….todos los que la portaban….sufrían una muerte trágica…..siendo la espada que jamás perderá su filo y con habilidades de controlar a la gente , pero cuando sus portadores se daban cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Saika…enloquecían….llegando a morir en batallas suicidas o ellos propios acabando sus vidas…..Saika todos los años de ese infierno….que tuvo que ver a sus compañeros en armas morir uno tras otro…debe ser algo bastante triste…..por un momento…no podía ver a esa violenta chica que la atacaba con una katana , sino una niña….una niña perdida….cuyo guías siempre morían cuando se cruzaban en el camino, la espada maldita al final…por la propia Yuyuko…fue sellada en el Underworld cerca del Templo , Bajo la custodia de su Padre…Youki Konpaku-

-Tanto tiempo en soledad….eso debe ser algo enloquecedor…no?, sin duda…esa alma…la alma de esa arma…era alguien fuerte, Youki le enseño algo a Youmu antes de desaparecer…..que todas las armas….tienen un alma propia…cuando son rotas...ellas mueren igual que su portador…una espada no puede renacer al ser reforjada….las almas de esas espadas quedarían libres , mientras otras espadas nacerían para tomar su lugar, Las espadas cuyas almas compartieran el vínculo con su portador..sin duda serian armas perfectas….pero eso sería un largo camino…así era como de miles de katanas en el Templo , escogió esas dos katanas que hoy tenia Youmu, entonces comprendió lo que debía hacer-

-En un último choque de metales , Youmu y Saika retrocedieron ambas en direcciones opuestas a la otra , Saika en su forma física se veía cada vez con ojos llenos de locura y desesperación , Youmu por un momento dio un respiro profundo al guardar su katana y mantener una mirada paciente justo hacia Saika , Saika ante esa mirada….no pudo evitar sentir miedo….miedo a volver….miedo a volver a estar sola….miedo a que de nuevo…quedara….igual que hace mucho tiempo….antes de que Sabi la liberara-

-No…-Murmuro Saika antes de lanzarse contra Youmu pero ella no parecía tener la intención de bloquear el ataque de Saika- Saika no está sola! Saika…..Saika…..-Parecían que los últimos minutos parecían moverse más lento que los anteriores , mientras la Katana de Saika atravesaba el vientre de Youmu , la Pelinegra con una mirada completa locura estaba justo al frente de Youmu con su espada atravesándola….había ganado….lo demostró….pero…entonces…porque se sentía tan vacía…porque…su katana….su forma real…parecía tan quebradiza…tanto miedo tenia a la soledad…tanto miedo tenia…al abandono…, pero la pelinegra no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando lentamente un parde brazos la rodearon abrazándola y haciendo que su rostro quedara contra el hombro de la peliblanca, ella estaba abrazándola de manera maternal a la pelinegra-

-Debió ser algo….horrible estar solo todo este tiempo….y experimentando un dolor tras otro….ante una falsa fantasía…solo sentirás más dolor , más miedo a la realidad….cuando estás sola…eso debe lo más temible que debes sentir….pero….si tuvieras una amiga…eso podría combatirse…-decía Youmu en un tono pausado…aunque la Katana la había atravesado el estómago…no parecía haberle afectado- Si me dejaras…..podemos ser amigas….vale…? –La pelinegra forma física de Saika….estaba con los ojos abiertos…lentamente la katana que atravesaba la peliblanca , se volvía polvo y las heridas que había causado el combate desaparecían , Saika no pudo evitar empezar a derramar lágrimas mientras era abrazada por la peliblanca-

-Sabi le conto , que aquella chica…que él había encontrado en el torneo…era una genio….una genio entre 10 personas solo una persona sobresaliente….pero…que tenías un alma amable que seguramente conocería….él pudo conocerlas con solo mirarla combatir un momento-

-Lentamente el cuerpo de la pelinegra parecía agrietarse lentamente mientras devolvía el abrazo de la peliblanca con algo de timidez y miedo….pero su cuerpo lentamente se rompía lentamente llorando era unas lágrimas de alegría y a la vez….de agradecimiento , mientras el cuerpo de la pelinegra se despedazaba , aparecía de dentro del cuerpo destrozado una bella Katana enfundada con una vaina roja y un mango con detalles rojos y negros , con varios detalles de cerezos y arboles….era la verdadera forma de Saika…mientras Youmu la abrazaba , sus ojos por un momento se tornaron de color rojo oscuro , pero no como una señal de ser poseídas si no que la propia Saika , la había seleccionado como portadora mientras pudo oír en el viento la voz de Saika murmurar-

-"Gracias…Konpaku-san…"

-**-Parte 4 Yo decido mi propio camino**

-Todo el Salón elegante en un principio que estaba en silencio ahora era por completo un campo de batalla , cosas de madera como las sillas o parte de la mesa , estaba rompiéndose ante el impacto de balas que pasaban entre ellas en dirección hacia la Scarlet , que también eran desviadas con facilidad con su lanza, mientras rápidamente sus alas dieron un brillo carmesí a su espalda formando un círculo mágico donde varias balas mágicas salieron disparadas ante la orden de Remilia contra La Tepes que ella ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlas terminando destrozándola pedazo a pedazo , pero justamente Remilia bajo su guardia , mientras la sangre de Alexandra volvía a reunirse formando su silueta mientras miles de ojos rojos en todo el cuerpo de ella y alrededor de ella se abrían , de ambas manos brillaba un circulo con extraños escritos en los guantes de la manos de Alexandra-

-Creo que ya habrán terminado los juegos…verdad Remilia-chan?~~ -Decía Alexandre con ambas pistolas a la mano extrañamente sus inscripciones brillaban de un color rojo oscuro mientras Remilia apretó su lanza Gugnir , sin mucha preocupación pero después de un momento su lanza empezó a brillar de un intenso color rojo , mientras sus alas se extendían aún más-

-Sabía que no serias tan fácil de matar…lamentablemente eres más difícil de matar que las cucarachas que veo cada día en mi mansión –decía Remilia con una sonrisa retadora mientras del Aura de Alexandra que parecían formarse sombras alrededor de ella , mientras sus sombras se volvían dos perros gigantesco con varios ojos en su rostro y se lanzaron contra Remilia que ella con solo un zarpazo de su mano vacío los destruyo con facilidad pero era solo una distracción , Alexandra había llegado al lado de ella apuntándole con una de sus pistolas a la cabeza de la peli azul , pero un rápido giro no solo desvió la pistola de Alexandra si no literalmente corto de manera limpia el brazo de ella, haciéndola retroceder , a pesar de haber heredado la regeneración de su padre , no quería decir que ella fuera una masoquista como el gran Vlad Tepes que podía ser lastimado de múltiples maneras distintas y seguir riendo como sádico , pero sin duda la adrenalina y la pelea contra su antigua rival la hacía su sangre encenderse en querer pelear-

-Remilia-chan! Esto es fantástico…déjame disfrutar más de nuestro combate , querida enemiga! –Decía Alexandra con una sonrisa algo torcida en el rostro mientras seguía disparado con su otra pistola en mano mientras rápidamente se regeneraba , la ventaja de ser una descendiente directa del Tepes , mientras miro como los perros deformados volvían a unirse y volver atacar a Remilia –

-Conocen su lugar! Perros callejeros! –En eso su lanza Gugnir brillo por un momento de un intenso rojo cortando a los perros de una manera tan limpia haciendo que esos perros cayeran a los lados de ella mientras desviaba otra bala que iba hacia ella, pero a pesar de eso sintió un dolor terrible en una de sus rodillas cuando noto una sombra sobresalía un brazo con una pistola negra humo saliendo ligeramente del cañón del arma, su rodilla había quedado destrozada por el impacto de esa bala , claramente las balas eran pesadas y con sus aditamentos especiales , eran algo mortal para los seres sobrenaturales comunes , pero para Remilia , su piel empezaba a volver a formarse en su rodilla a pesar del dolor intenso , podía mantenerse de pie , pero noto como Alexandra ahora tirando sus pistolas a un lado fue contra ella ,ella en un rápido movimiento trato de empalarla con su lanza , claramente la pelinegra recibió el ataque pero se movió un poco siendo atravesada por la punta de la lanza en su hombro mientras Alexandra con la punta de sus dedos había atravesado de manera brutal el hombro de Remilia , justo cuando ambas estaban dispuesta atravesar el corazón de la otra con su mano libre , Alexandra trato rápidamente pero fue su otra mano fue detenida por la mano de libre de Remilia- Que pasa Alex? No estás en tu mejor condición...y además aliarte con una escoria como Fate , solamente para robarte a mi hermana menor , es algo que se podría clasificar como un pecado –decía Remilia burlonamente y claramente sonriendo con enojo reflejado en su rostro-

-Mira quien lo dice….al menos yo me alié con al menos un Yokai , mírate siendo aliada de un humano , no era que me dijiste que tu detestabas a los humanos con cada fibra de tu ser…después de todo lo que les hicieron a ti y a Flandre –decía Alexandra con una sonrisa sanguinaria en su rostro ,ambas se separaron , La Lanza Gugnir logro dejar una buena herida en el hombro de la Tepes , pero el sello de eliminación de los Tepes hizo una gran daño en su hombro también , era una pelea pareja entre ellas dos- No eres más que una hipócrita Remilia eres una decepción para los Vampiros…Los humanos y los vampiros hemos sido enemigos desde el principio de los tiempos…

-La pelinegra volvía a tomar sus pistolas disparándole rápidamente a Remilia que ella ágilmente saltaba y con su lanza lograba desviar las balas , pero varias balas rozaron haciendo que se cubriera-

-Esa piedad te hace débil….no eres más que una estúpida Hipócrita ahora , eras más fuerte cuando te apenas te conocía…pero ahora no eres más que una tonta….puedo notarlo en tus ojos , ese sentimiento de amistad y algo de cariño por ese humano…los humanos no son nada más que comida y mascotas para nuestra diversión , aun tienes demasiado que aprender! –Decía apuntando con su Pistola a un lado y dispara pero extrañamente esa bala brillo empezando a moverse de manera inestable como si fuera un láser viviente , girando hacia donde estaba Remilia haciéndola salir de ese muro cuando Remilia logro cortar la bala con su lanza no vio que Alexandra tenía su pistola Jackal lista disparando tres demoledoras balas una en el estómago, otra en las piernas y la ultima en el brazo con el que trato cubrirse Remilia – Ves….no eres más que una sombra….de lo que es un vampiro verdadero….-Decía Alexandra con cierta decepción pero en eso Remilia agachada mientras miraba sus heridas , oyó como un ligero murmullo salió de la voz de la peli azul , pero poco a poco se oía más y más haciendo que una risa siniestra se oyera sorprendiendo ligeramente a Alexandra pero cuando iba a rematar , una ligero brillo paso ante ella, giro lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás de ella y miro que era Gugnir por un momento brillando intensamente y luego quedar clavada en la pared – Que demonios….-Pero luego pudo darse cuenta , noto como caía al suelo y cuando pudo mirar mejor , sus piernas estaban separadas de su torso- Muy astuta Remilia…muy Astuta….si fuera una ser común eso me hubiera matado….sin duda Gugnir es un arma aterradora…-Decía Alexandra sorprendida con una sonrisa de emoción en el rostro , mientras sus piernas separadas de su cuerpo se derritieron volviéndose un líquido negro y se deslizaba por el suelo hasta su cintura, lentamente volviendo a formarse y unirse a su piel-

-Mientras Remilia lentamente levanta su mano y Gugnir saliendo de la pared, volando hacia su Usuaria mientras la atrapaba , Remilia escupía algo en su mano , y cuando se vio eran tres balas , había escupido las tres balas de acero que penetraron su piel-

-Entonces quieres decir que no somos más que unas sirvientas que siguen las tradiciones como marionetas –decía Remilia mientras se mantenía seria antes de sonreír arrogantemente- Yo soy la líder de los Scarlet , por mi decisión , por mi fuerza y por mi voluntad….yo decido quien soy y como seré….así tenga que romper todas las reglas establecidas por los vampiros…yo seguiré mi propio camino….sin importar que…a mi parecer tu eres alguien que es parecida a mí en ese sentido, si no eres más que un esclavo de las reglas…entonces no eres un vampiro…si no un simple Ghoul que no está destinado a ser un Nosferatu –decía Remilia poniéndose de pie limpiándose su boca de su propia sangre , mientras sus heridas se sanaban , Alexandra terminándose de regenerar se ponía de pie-

-Entonces….Según tu….que es un verdadero Vampiro , Scarlet? –decía Alexandra con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Remilia no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente-

-No es la inmortalidad, ni tu propio poder…incluso siendo alguien tan poderoso como un dios terrestre eso no te hace un vampiro….Los Vampiros somos seres libres de todos los límites que se nos impuso la tierra….engañamos a la muerte , reinamos en la noche mientras todos duermen , Absorbemos Vida en vez de darla….Entonces….para que seguir esa tontas reglas….Para mi ser una verdadera vampiro….es la voluntad de ser libre de todo….y creo que eso lo comprendes muy bien –decía Remilia , ante esa respuesta Alexandra por un momento abría los ojos sorprendida antes de empezar a reírse descontroladamente-

-Sin duda eres alguien demasiado interesante…aun a pesar de que concordemos en eso….Yo simplemente lo hago por divertirme….yo odio a la humanidad por mi propio puño y quiero destruirlo con mi propias garras….y tu sin embargo tienes razón en algo…yo tampoco sigo reglas…simplemente era un caprichosa forma de querer saber tu respuesta….Soy yo la que quiere destruir a la humanidad…además….Mi Chico, sin duda cuando se pone a pelear es algo que simplemente me descontrola y me pone a mil –decía en un momento pasando de una actitud loca a una parecida a la de una chica enamorada y pervertida mientras su rostro estaba sonrojado sorprendiendo ligeramente a Remilia-

-Ósea…que te uniste a Fate…solo por….-Remilia estaba procesando esa información antes de empezar a Reírse- y luego la lamentable soy yo no!? –decía Remilia riendo como si fuera un buen chiste-

-Me gustan los chicos malos y fuertes…aunque….yo nunca te dije lamentable…acaso…será que tu….-decía Alexandra antes de sonreír pícaramente- parece que tiene algo de especial ese juguete tuyo…para que te sientas atraída debe ser especial para ti….tal vez si pruebo su sangre…-Ahí se mueve a un lado esquivando un rayo rojo de Remilia-

-Tan solo acerca tus pezuñas a mi esclavo y prepárate para que seas un trofeo en mi Mansión Tepes –decía Remilia claramente enojada ante eso y…celosa? , Alexandra no pudo evitar sonreír divertida antes de pasar a su sonrisa llena de sadismo y mostrando una cara psicópata a Remilia-

-Pero que mala suerte…seguramente el quedo contra MI CHICO , lo destruirá de manera temible….aunque cuando lucha y deja una gran cantidad de desastre me pone traviesa –decía Alexandra sonriendo con sus pistolas en la mano lista para el siguiente Round-

-Je….no subestimes a mi querido Esclavo…puede ser un idiota inocente , torpe y pervertido…por culpa de ese malnacido monje –Murmuro lo último poniéndose en guardia sujetando su lanza con ambas manos- Pero estoy segura de algo….que él le pateara el trasero de ese engreído –decía Remilia sonriendo –

-Aunque fueron dañadas severamente hace unos momentos ahora estaban regeneradas como si eso no fuera nada más que un daño superficial , antes de Lanzarse de nuevo la una a la otra-

-**Sello de Restricción….LIBERADO!**

**-Destino….Destrucción Total!**

-Ambas vampiresas atacaron con fuerza mientras poco a poco estaba destrozándose por la energía liberada por ambas condesas sin duda , a pesar de que apenas eran Herederas eran seres bastantes temibles-

**-Blood. 5 El Fénix que ve por debajo del Dragón**

-La Pelea entre las dos peleadoras marciales , estaba muy desequilibrada por así decirlo, Homura era una experta en el ataque rápido y centrando que hacia parecerse a un Ninja , pero no importa el ataque iniciara contra la Maestra del Kung-Fu , ella no podía hacerle daño-

**-Suzaku No Hane! **–De la mano de la chica se empezó a formar una bola de fuego que al ser disparada hacia la pelirroja se fragmento en varias bolas de fuego más pequeña parecidas a Plumas , Meiling con una sonrisa confiada solamente se puso en una pose firme , en un solo segundo , dio una patada al aire haciendo que las bolas de fuego se apagaran-

-Nada mal pero aun eres una novata pequeña , a este paso ni me vas a rozar –decía con confianza la Artista Marcial mientras ahora era ella la que corría contra la peli plata , sus manos brillaron ligeramente de un tono azulado , La Peli plata rápidamente de su mano se encendió otra llama y la lanzo contra la Pelirroja que ella al estar frente de la esfera de fuego , puso sus manos juntas al frente de ella- **Signo de Chi "Bala Estelar"** –Una esfera de energía se formó entre las manos de la pelirroja y salió disparada , golpeando contra la bola de fuego y consumiéndola mientras iba contra la peli plata, Homura solamente salto esquivando la esfera de Energía sin notar a la pelirroja también había saltado incluso a mayor velocidad que ella y estaba justo detrás de ella- **Zú fǔ(Pie de Hacha)** –Una fuerte patada llego dándole justo al centro de la espalda de Homura mandándola contra el suelo azotándose por la caída y rebotando una vez en el suelo , pero aprovecho el rebote para ponerse de pie-

-Homura estaba frustrada , Meiling Hong , Una de las Compañeras de Fate , estaba literalmente jugando con ella casi era como si no la tomara en serio como era posible que ella , que había entrenado tanto en el manejo del fuego sagrado de Suzaku , estaba siendo derrotada tan fácilmente-

-Se supone que las llamas de Suzaku , son la más potentes en el área de lo sobrenatural , como puedas deshacerlas como si no fueran nada! –decía Homura enojada y frustrada cruzando sus brazos mientras estos se cubrían de llamas antes de separarlos y varias pequeñas balas de fuego salieron disparadas contra Meiling , que ella con sus pies firmes en el suelo , solo se le vio mover sus brazos por un momento de manera lenta atrapando y apagando dos de las balas , antes de que estos reaccionaran a una velocidad increíble atrapando cada una de las balas de fuegos y apagándolas , mientras La pelirroja mantenía una mirada calmada más bien parecía divertida , antes de que la última bala de fuego fuera apagada , la pelirroja sonrió-

-Es algo que debes aprender…ninguna fuerza puede ser superior…es algo que es aplicado en el Kung-Fu…siempre variamos…siempre buscamos formas de derrotar algo…simplemente tú te centras en tu velocidad y en tus poderes…pero no les diste forma…eres bastante fuerte para oponentes que no tienen experiencia controlando el Youki a su alrededor , pero ante mi…no eres más que una novata pequeña lanzallamas –decía Meiling , antes de ir contra la heraldo de Nuevo , esta vez atacando con las puntas de los dedos , cuando Homura trato de darle un puñetazo con su velocidad tratando de acertarle pero en eso la pelirroja a un segundo que el golpe la rozara contra su rostro , se agacha haciendo que el puño pasara por arriba de su cabeza haciendo caer su llamativa gorra verde , antes una de sus manos golpeara con la punta de sus dedos el codo con el que Homura trato de golpearla deslizando rápidamente su otra mano por el brazo de Homura como si de una serpiente se tratara le daba un golpe con la punta de los dedos en el hombro –

-Ante esa ataque tan rápido y flexible la peli plata dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de la pelirroja , pero cuando trato mover el brazo que había sido golpeado noto que estaba paralizada-

-**Kung-Fu Yokai: Estilo Serpiente: Bloqueador de Chi**….Hay varios Estilos del Kung-Fu tanto utilizado por los humanos como por los Yokai…este permite no solo paralizar el movimiento si no sella completamente la corriente de Youki momentáneamente ,y para acabar…-Fue Meiling desapareciendo un momento de la vista inexperta de Homura , y cuando pudo volver a verla esta estaba al frente de ella , con una de sus palmas brillando de un intenso color azul- **Pà'ěrmǎ Chi! (Palma Chi)** –Ante el Golpe de Palma en el estómago de Homura fue disparada contra uno de los Pilares del Salón, Homura por un momento estaba paralizada ante el impacto del Ataque-

-Tsk….No…Debo perder….debo…dar todo por Fate-sama….sin importar que…-decía Homura con una voz cansada ante los golpes , ese último golpe le había afectado bastante mientras se ponía de pie , la mirada de Meiling ante la actitud de Homura era Severa-

-Tienes un gran futuro por delante , a tu edad yo no hubiera podido manejar mi Youki a tu manera, eres una prodigio…esta pelea termino justo en el momento en que te di ese golpe…apenas puedes ponerte de pie…ya no arriesgues tu vida –Decía Meiling con calma, ante lo que Altero aún más a Homura-

-Que sabes tú….? –decía con una mirada furiosa- Fate-sama…me salvo…me salvo de la crueldad de los humanos….Fate-sama…la meta de él es algo que no puede ser puesto a duda…..no importa si terminas matándome …yo….seguiré aquí hasta matarte HONG MEILING! –Decía mientras en eso un tatuaje con un brillo de color rosado con aura rojiza empezó a brillar en el brazo aun activo de la peli plata , mientras una especie de ala transparente empezó a formarse por detrás de Meiling mientras el fuego de su mano empezaba a rodearla , sus ojos brillaron de un color dorado mientras el color plata de sus cabellos fueron reemplazados por un color amarillento rojizo como el de unas llamas , mientras de las llamas que la rodeaban se formaban un ala de fuego- Así….tenga que dar todo mi poder…y mi vida….te llevare conmigo…a mis cenizas…Yo...no te permitiré…que estés de nuevo cerca de Fate-sama! YO NO DEJARE QUE TE LES ACERQUES…..

-Meiling se mantuvo calmada ante la actitud de la peli plata, lentamente movía sus manos al frente de ella, antes de ponerse en guardia con una mano a la altura de la cintura con su puño cerrado y la otra totalmente estirada al frente de ella con su palma abierta, Homura fue contra Meiling envuelta en llamas ahora pareciendo una fuerte ave envuelta en llamas contra la pelirroja , que ella se mantuvo en calma , antes de ir de frente contra la Heraldo , ambas pasaron una al frente de la otra , Meiling cuando paso dándole la espalda a Homura se notaban unas leves quemaduras en su ropa , pero nada grave , pero en un momento cuando bajos sus manos dejando de estar en guardia , las Flamas de Homura desaparecieron al instante dejando sorprendida a la peli plata mientras caía arrodillada en el suelo, totalmente cansada , se supone al usar las Flamas de Suzaku para volverse una Fénix momentáneamente le daría más poder pero….eso debería matarla ante la intensidad de las llamas , pero cuando muy cansada miro a Meiling , pudo ver en su aura , era como si una serpiente pasara alrededor de todo su cuerpo…no , no era una serpiente…era un…..ahora tiene sentido….por qué las Flamas de Suzaku podía apagarlas con tanta facilidad disparar el Youki de esa manera de sus palmas o sus pies-

-Seiryū…-Murmuro la Peli plata antes de caer víctima del cansancio y quedar inconsciente en el suelo , Meiling giro hacia la peli plateada con una expresión bastante…por así decirlo…problemática…-

-Dios...no pensé que esa chica llegaría a ese borde si no hubiera destruido sus llamas con mi Youki entonces ella estaría ahora convirtiéndose en Cenizas...que bueno que la detuve a tiempo –decía rascándose la cabeza al darse cuenta de algo- AH MI SOMBRERO DONDE ESTA!? –Decía alarmada de forma exagerada al notar que estaba tirado en el suelo , cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de Homura , lo tomo y después de darle dos leves golpes para quitarle el polvo se lo puso- Aunque…ahora que lo noto me aleje de Patchouli-san y del otro tipo…-Decía la pelirroja cargando sobre su hombro a la Heraldo Derrotada, caminando hacia el salón donde había iniciado el combate- Algo que detesto…es que alguien desperdicie la vida así como si no valiera nada…-Decía con cierta seriedad mientras cargaba a la inconsciente peliblanca- Mientras luche y este segura de que no haya necesidad de matar…no recurriré a quitarle la vida otra persona …-Pero pocos momentos que había llegado al salón donde se inició la lucha , sorprendida , miro a Patchouli bastante lastimada y herida en distintas partes de su cuerpo- Patchouli-san! –Grito Meiling a punto de ir a apoyarla cuando ella grito alarmada-

-No te acerques! –Ella rápidamente abrió uno de sus libros mientras sacando una tarjeta cuando noto una gran cantidad de rayos de energía iban contra Meiling ella se puso al frente exclamando- **Muestra de Agua "Escudo Medusa"** –Una Burbuja se formó de la tarjeta rodeando tanto a ella como a Meiling mientras la cantidad de Rayos golpeaban la burbuja siendo desviados , pero cuando se dispersó la burbuja los rayos parecían cambiar de dirección bruscamente contra las tres chicas mientras Patchouli con algo de frustración saco otra tarjeta- **Signo Lunar "Silencio de Luz"** –Ahí un círculo mágico apareció justo debajo de ellas y unos Rayos de luz surgieron alrededor absorbiendo los rayos de energía y los rayos de luz se movieron rápidamente contra un objetivo que aún estaba en el aire-

-Bien le devolviste el ataque! –decía Meiling alegre pero Patchouli solo negó con la cabeza-

-Ahí mientras el humo se dispersaba se veían a Inn , claramente había recibido el ataque pero además de sus ropas todo el cuerpo de él parecían intacto , la batalla contra el en un principio pareció fácil pero Inn parecía alguien intocable , con hechizos de bajo nivel le era muy difícil alcanzarlo y cada vez que la pelea avanzaba ella se cansaba más-

-Parece que Homura fallo….bueno no es importante….también puedo sentir que tanto C. , Saika , Teuffel , Axel y ahora Homura han caído ante ustedes…sin duda estoy impresionado…no noto ninguna perdida en su bando….aunque la pelea entre Fate y el Chico está a punto de empezar…supongo que ya no tengo que seguir aquí y es hora de terminar el ritual –decía Inn de cierta manera como si eso no hubiera sido nada en serio , Patchouli estaba frustrada , el apenas lucia rozado mientras ella estaba cansada y golpeada, pero el cuerpo de ella estaba temblando , no era por su enfermedad…si no…por algo que sintió cuando peleaba contra el Mago- Como premio de consolación….te dejare la oportunidad de atacarme con tu más fuerte poder….señorita Knowledge-decía con un tono burlón-

-Como que premio de consolación…..solo falta que nosotras te derrotemos y que Naruto le patee el trasero a Fate….-decía Meiling mirando seriamente a Inn que él no parecía mostrar mucho el interés-

-Supongo que a este punto…ya no habrá diferencia…después de todo todas las piezas están en su posición…- decía Inn de cierta manera aburrido mientras mantenía flotando en el aire- No te has preguntado cómo es que Fate ha podido…reunir cada una de estas fuerzas en tan poco tiempo…como él ha podido hacer tales actos como fue en el Baile de los Demonios…incluso ahora…te estas preguntando como es que él se volvió así…como es que todo se desarrolló así…por favor…tú crees que un simple Yokai como el pudiera hacer todo esto…-decía Inn de manera de relato antes de sonreír ampliamente en una expresión bastante sombría , maléfica y bastante temible , Tanto Meiling como Patchouli sintieron un escalofrió pero aun mantenían en guardia- Todo solamente no es más que un plan de alguien incluso más allá de los poderes de la Señorita Scarlet…aunque debo admitir que ha habido piezas que en un principio no tomo en cuenta -Fue lo que dijo Inn mientras Patchouli se mantenía seria-

-Inn….quién demonios eres? –decía la hechicera del Clan Scarlet , mientras El Heraldo solamente la miro con una sonrisa-

-Solo soy un mensajero…de alguien más allá de lo que tú puedes pensar…señorita Knowledge…

**-Blood. 6 Humano vs Yokai: Te mostrare mi voluntad!**

**-Parte 1: Encuentro**

-Ese Salón por completo estaba en silencio mientras tanto Naruto estaba mirando seriamente al ver que estaba al frente de el aunque a distancia considerable Fate, mientras este tenía en su mano una gran espada de piedra que posiblemente era del doble del altura del peliblanco clavada en el suelo a su lado-

-Axel que había estado tirado en el suelo después de ese duro golpe que le había dado el rubio se quedó observando , se podía ver que ambos estaban tratando de leer el movimiento del otro , cada uno quieto cuando si quiera parecía pasar una corriente de viento , Naruto desenfundado rápidamente a Shinku y Fate tomando la espada de piedra desde un mango a mitad de la hoja fueron uno contra el otro-

-Al primer choque de ambas armas sonó como dos metales golpeándose , Naruto trato de atacarlo rápidamente dándole golpe a las cintura y a la cabeza que Fate o esquivaba y usaba su espada de piedra para bloquearlo , a pesar de lo grande de la espada de Fate no parecía afectar en lo mínimo a la velocidad de este , a primera vista ambos parecían bastante parejos antes de que Fate diera un giro sobre sí mismo dando un corte horizontal , Naruto bloqueo con su espada de madera el impacto aunque lo hizo , la fuerza empleada lo hizo retroceder un poco-

-Fate rápidamente lanzo su espada contra Naruto y esta salió disparada contra el-

-"Cuidado Mocoso!" –Dijo Shinku haciendo que Naruto reaccionara rápido aunque el golpe hizo que sus brazos se entumecieran un poco entonces cerro los ojos , mientras una corriente de aire parecía envolver a Shinku , estaba concentrando más Youki más rápidamente en la espada y cuando la espada iba contra él , dio un fuerte golpe al frente de el pero tanto la fuerza empleada por la espada de piedra hizo que Naruto ante el choque de ambas armas soltara a Shinku y terminara cayendo a un lado-

-Fate salió flotando contra él , listo para golpearlo mientras Naruto se puso en guardia mientras sus ojos brillaron de color azul claro en un momento, antes de que lanzara un fuerte golpe contra Fate ,el cual solo atrapo el puño , y se movió a un lado para darle una patada al rubio , pero Naruto puso su otra mano apuntando la palma hacia Fate-

-**Misil De Torbellino **–Grito Naruto , mientras Fate solo se movió a un lado esquivando el misil de aire , Naruto reuniendo Youki en su puño rápidamente trato de darle al rostro de Fate que el solo se agacho frente a Naruto antes de decir de manera calmada-

-**Shuāng tuīlì (Doble Estocada)** –Golpeo con la punta de sus dedos de ambas manos el estómago de Naruto y luego hizo más fuerza haciéndolas puños haciendo que Naruto retrocediera ante el impacto , habiendo perdido el aire un poco- Sigues siendo débil…Ningen…

-Crees que eso basto para derribarme…ni de chiste solo estoy calentando –decía Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de su labio- "Aunque debo admitir….ese golpe fue tan devastador como los de Mei-chan" –Con dos dedos ambas manos hizo una seña como una cruz exclamando- **Tajuu Kagebushin no Jutsu! –**Hay una explosión de humo lleno el salón antes de que se viera un pequeño ejército de Rubios listos para ir contra Fate-

-Incluso aunque aumenten su número…será inútil…**Senji Kokuyouken** –Dijo con calma mientras desaparecía de nuevo antes de volver aparecer justo detrás del Ejercito de Narutos mientras varias espadas de piedra caían sobre ellos haciendo estallar a muchos volviendo a salir humo , pero rápidamente reacciono golpeando a uno de los clones que trato de atacarlo por la espalda , Fate pudo sentir como varios clones no fueron eliminados y se lanzaron contra él , el solamente esquivaba los puños de los rubios ya sea contratacando haciéndolo desaparecer o esquivarlos haciendo que se golpearan entre sí , esos clones si era un poco torpes a decir verdad, pero entre los clones pudo ver a un dos que apuntaban la palma de sus manos contra Fate a través de todos los clones- Esos trucos no sirven contra mi…**Pilar De Hades!** –Ahí formaba una lanza de piedra bastante gruesa y grande que salía disparada ante ambas clones que sus ojos se tornaban Celestes mientras la lanza destruía al grupo de clones que iba al frente-

-**Tornado de Cuchillas Plus Serpiente de fuego!** –Dijeron ambos clones mientras en la palma de una se formaba una especie de tornado con bastante fuera destruyendo la tierra alrededor , La lanza de piedra poco a poco era afectada pero el otro clon empezaba a salir un gran llamarada en forma de serpiente fusionándose con el tornado formando un gran tornado de fuego destruyendo la lanza de Piedra e iba contra Fate , que el a pesar de estar un poco sorprendido ante el poder de esa combinación de hechizos solamente puso su mano al frente formando casi al instante un Muro de Piedra que ante el impacto del Remolino por poco no aguanta , pero si resistió el impacto, Fate creyó que era todo pero entonces un fuerte golpe destruyo por completo el muro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio a Naruto al frente de él dándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago , fue un golpe directo-

-**Chuí (Martillo)** Tú no eres el único ahora que sabe pelear…-decía Naruto con una sonrisa mientras Fate solamente se incorporó rápido, estando tranquilo- Uzumaki sutairu:….-Naruto fue contra el Peligris tratando de darle un puñetazo que fue desviado con rapidez , antes de que pudiera contratacar Fate, el apoyo ambas manos en el suelo tratando de darle una patada a Fate , que solamente bloqueo la patada con uno de sus brazos , cuando vio que había Youki reunida en esa pierna al principio parecía haber bloqueado antes de que un impacto más fuerte rompiera la defensa de Fate haciéndolo retroceder , mientras Naruto aprovecho eso para darle una última patada con Youki de Viento reunido en está pareciendo a una guadaña de viento , dándole directo una patada , aunque parecía que el propio viento cortaba ligeramente al Peligris- **Kaze Girochin!(Guadaña de Viento)**

-Fate con un corte diagonal en su chaleco no parecía del todo afectado , pero solamente miro con algo de frialdad ahora si parecía prestar atención a Naruto , claramente al ver que ambos estaban cada vez más parejos mientras más continuaba la lucha eso hacía que él estuviera sorprendido, no pensé que un humano…que es uno de los seres más débiles….estaba dando pelea-

-Sin duda parece que te has fortalecido…debo admitir…que te he subestimado –decía Fate cruzado ambos brazos con sus manos abiertas mostrando las palmas mientras un círculo mágico empezaba a formarse en la espalda de este, mientras parecía recitar algo-

-"Sin duda es un Hechizo…..pero el estilo diferente a los que me enseño Patchouli-san y…siento algo bastante peligroso en el…" –Pensó Naruto mirando que Fate seguía recitando aparentemente indefenso pero otra voz hizo que Naruto se alertara-

-"Mocoso está apunto de usar un hechizo bastante poderoso! Los ataques de la Vampira Arrogante que uso en el combate de prueba no es comparable a esto , el ya no está limitándose! Es un tiro a matar" –Fue lo que dijo Shinku mientras Naruto permaneció calmado antes de ir por su espada de madera-

-Pues supongo que si lanza algo poderoso…debemos lanzar algo más poderoso…que te parece….usamos "eso" Compañero –decía Naruto con una sonrisa mientras Shinku parecía aceptar la idea , era otra de las cosas que había practicado sobre el extraño poder que había lanzado a Ryuichi en el Baile de los demonios-

-Muere y conviértete en Cenizas…Ningen….-decía Fate sereno mientras el Círculo mágico detrás del parecía brillar con más intensidad volverse más grande de lo que era antes mientras las palmas de Fate brillaron cierta intensidad- **Banshou Tsuranuku Kokkui No Enkan**…-Ahí de la nada parecía al frente de miles de proyectiles parecidos a estacas de hierro ahora apuntando contra Naruto mientras Naruto un poco nervioso ante el ataque trato de reunir energía en su espada de madera que la inscripción de "Carmesí" en toda la espada de madera empezaba a brillar con intensidad-

-**Signo de Carmesí: Corte Oscuro!** –Lanzo un gran golpe con su espada de madera disparando a un gran cantidad de energía pareciendo a unos relámpagos rojos ahora destruyendo cada una de las proyectiles pero al contacto de ambas técnicas se contrarrestaron destruyéndose la una a la otra, haciendo que tanto Naruto como Fate se cubrieran ante la Onda Expansiva de Ambas técnicas-

-Naruto reacciono rápidamente rompiendo una de las espadas de Obsidiana de Fate que iba dirigida hacia el con Shinku mientras Fate aprovecho yendo contra el dándole un fuerte golpe que a pesar de cubrirse Naruto sintió como el impacto iba aumentando poco a poco en fuerza cuando Fate dijo fríamente-

-**Hakkeshou **–Ante el impacto de la técnica Naruto no pudo evitar salir contra una de las paredes , ante el impacto , Naruto no pudo evitar escupir un poco de sangre , ese golpe había sido bastante fuerte incluso usando la Sangre Vampírica y la resistencia que conlleva , a pesar de eso los golpes de Fate sus técnicas eran bastante poderosas-

-Naruto lentamente empezó a ponerse de pie-

-Por qué sigues levantándote…..no ves lo inútil de esto….Los Humanos como tú solamente terminando haciendo más daño a los de nuestra especie de que bien cuando llegan…no son más que seres tóxicos para nosotros…Muere de una vez…Y deja de contaminar a nuestra especie…-decía Fate formando con otra lanza de piedra que salía disparada contra Naruto , el en una reacción rápida mientras sus ojos brillaban de rojo , con su puño rompió la lanza de piedra desde la punta-

-Y tú qué sabes…..no puedes catalogar a todos por igual…..todos somos diferentes…todos podemos cambiar…todos podemos mejorar….cuando tenemos oportunidad….por eso….mientras yo esté vivo…mientras yo aún pueda ponerme de pie te venceré y traeré a Flandre de vuelta! –Fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color carmesí mostrando que había pasado a usar la sangre de vampiro , claramente eso lo hacía más peligroso incluso ante Fate debía admitir que ya no podía subestimarlo mas-

-Entonces…..ya no habrá mas oportunidad de que te da una muerte indolora –decía Fate mientras cerraba los ojos , el aura parecía estar poniéndose densa alrededor de el-

-"Chico….algo está mal…el Youki de ese otro mocoso…está aumentando y volviéndose más denso….es muy diferente a como peleaba hace un momento" –Fue lo que dijo Shinku mientras Naruto se ponía en guardia esperando todo , pero cuando apenas parpadeo Fate ya estaba al frente de él , el reacciono rápido tratando de bloquear el golpe con su brazo , pero cuando miro Fate había desaparecido de ese lado y sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda mandándolo al aire cuando sintió otro impacto fuerte en el estómago- "Chico defiéndete!" –Era algo que claramente debía hacer , pero la velocidad de Fate había aumentado drásticamente y los golpes eran devastadores claramente parecía el rubio rebotar de un lado a otro mientras Fate aparecía y desaparecía rápidamente antes del último golpe en el estómago haciendo que Naruto impactara con fuerza en el suelo formando un gran cráter en el suelo-

-Cuando pudo mirar que Fate aterrizaba como si nada , sus ojos ahora brillaban de color amarillo afilado casi como los de un felino mientras un aura ligera de color blanco se formaba alrededor de este, el aura alrededor de Fate por un momento parecía formarse la silueta de un tigre blanco-

-Este es claro nivel entre tú y yo….tú no eres más que una escoria….un humano….-Decía Fate caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Naruto , de tomarlo del cuello levantándolo en el aire- Porque sigues esforzándote….Gensokyo pronto caerá ante Antitesis…y pronto será el final de tu especie….los haremos sufrir tanto como nos hicieron sufrir a nosotros….-decía Fate seriamente mientras una sonrisa leve se formó en el rostro de Naruto- Sonríes a tu muerte…es algo digno….

-No….es solo….que esa voluntad que tú tienes es muy débil…-Lentamente puso la mano apretando la muñeca del brazo de Fate que agarraba su cuello- ante mi vista….no eres ninguna clase de guerrero…pareces más alguien…quien fue abandonado...y quien fue odiado….eso es algo….que puedo comprender…pero…ante mi vista…tú lo escondes con odio….y tratando de enfrentarlo de esa manera…no eres más que un cobarde...-Eso despertó el enojo de Fate que le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago a Naruto haciendo cayera de nuevo pero poco a poco Naruto escupiendo un poco más de sangre se puso de pie- Como dije antes….no importa que…mientras pueda seguirme poniendo de pie….no perderé…y te ganare…-Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro lentamente sujeto la cadena de su muñeca, sorprendiendo un poco a Shinku-

-"NO LO HAGAS MOCOSO , NO SABES QUE PODRIA PASAR!" –Fue lo que dijo Shinku alarmado mientras Fate estaba a punto de atacar cuando Naruto con una sonrisa dijo-

-Lo siento compañero….pero como dije….haría lo que sea…por traer de vuelta a Flandre...**Ruptura del Primer Sello….-**De un Jalón la cadena de su muñeca se rompió por un momento mientras los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un momento de un color rojo intenso casi como si fueran dos rubís brillando ante la luz , mientras un aura oscura empezó a rodear rápidamente a Naruto envolviéndolo mientras el brazo izquierdo de este que había tenido la cadena que era el sello que contralaba la sangre vampírica empezaba la piel tornarse negra hasta el codo pareciendo la piel de un demonio, mientras poco a poco en su espalda parecían resaltar un parde alas negras a pesar de ser algo pequeñas en comparación de Remilia , parecía que sus rasgos tanto de zorro como los de un Vampiro se hacían más notables mientras las marcas en sus mejillas se oscurecían, su cabello por el momento se tornó totalmente negro dejando atrás esos cabellos de oro que antes tenía - **Trato: Realizado….**

**-Parte 2: Trato entre el Blanco y el Negro**

-Un parde días antes de la invasión a La Ciudadela de Antitesis , Naruto estaba en su habitación en la mansión Scarlet , ese día daban los últimos preparativos para la invasión por parte de los Arreglos de Kamui para entrar desapercibido mientras Naruto meditando , cuando de repente todo alrededor se oscurecía volviéndose de un color negro , mientras una sombra gigantesca de un aura rojiza , que parecía ser un demonio con alas de murciélago negras ligeramente parecido a Naruto-

-Vaya vaya…parece que el "Rey" me hizo venir por su voluntad…..que es lo que quieres? Estas preparado para aceptar el deseo de la destrucción , chico? –decía el ser oscuro que se podría decir que era el alter ego de Naruto por culpa de tanto su odio como la sangre vampírica de Flandre y ahora se había vuelto más abominable con la sangre de Remilia-

-Cállate! Te tengo un Trato…lo harás o no? –decía seriamente Naruto a pesar de haberlo visto ya en varias ocasiones , era algo frustrante de ver que había algo así dentro de el-

-Mientras más sacrifiques, más poder puedo ofrecerte….ese es el trato inicial…pero recuerda esto…tu cara , tus brazos , algo mas y tu cuerpo no soportara y terminara destruyéndose…y eso me incluye a mí por desgracia –decía el ser oscuro de manera resignada , al saber que si "El Rey" moría entonces el terminaría muriendo junto a el al ser parte de el-

-Es suficiente….mientras pueda vencerlo , eso estará bien…

**-Parte 3: Tigre vs Necrófago: Pelea Hasta el Limite**

-Fate a pesar de aun mantener sus poderes como hace un momento cuando bloqueo el golpe de Naruto esta vez él fue el que salió volando contra una pared mientras el ahora Naruto con una semi-transformación salió disparado contra el dándole un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo el Peligris escupiera sangre , pero Fate aprovecho conectándole un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que el rubio fuera contra el suelo-

-Ambos fueron el uno contra el otro mientras sus puños cada vez eran más veloces mientras a pesar de mantener su transformación Naruto estaba más cansando , claramente usar esa clase de poder lo cansaba pero también Fate al liberar su sangre Yokai hasta ese límite , mientras ambos retrocedían Naruto podía contar los segundos que pasaban hasta ahora habían pasado 10 segundos , solo podía utilizar ese estado por un minuto, no debía perder el tiempo-

-Rápidamente su brazo totalmente negro lo estiro apuntando a Fate , mientras unos relámpagos de color negro empezaron a surgir mientras unos tres círculos mágicos que envolvían el brazo demoniaco como brazaletes empezaban a cargar una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano totalmente ennegrecida , mientras Fate solamente estuvo firme con una mano tapando el puño de la otra mientras la otra brillaba , parecía estar listo para dar un fuerte golpe también-

-**Signo Oscuro "Cañón Vampírico!"** –Fue lo que dijo Naruto-

-**Xīfāng hǔ zhǎo (Garra del Tigre del Oeste)** -Fue lo que dijo Fate , antes de que ambos lanzaran sus ataques-

-Mientras De la mano de Naruto salía disparada una gran esfera enlazada por un rayo a la mano de Naruto , mientras Fate daba un fuerte puñetazo al frente liberando un gran rayo de energía blanca mientras , ambas técnicas chocaban quedando ambas parejas en potencia pero estas trataban de vencer a la otra cada uno esforzándose hasta sus límites al tratar de vencer al otro, Fate no podía creer que incluso en su máximo poder estaba teniendo dificultad…más bien…..sentía que el…..aquel era lo que volvía tan fuerte a ese humano….que hacia esa voluntad tan fierra incluso al poder de llegar al límite de su cuerpo-

-Mientras en la Mente Naruto , sabía que su límite estaba cerca….pero…no podía perder….no podía perder…no podía dejar sola a Flandre otra vez , el poder de Naruto aumentaba con fuerza poco a poco sobrepasando la energía de Fate sorprendiéndolo hasta el punto en que iba a tratar de esquivar el ataque pero fue inútil , La esfera de energía le dio directo arrastrándolo por todo el salón contra la puerta de la última habitación rompiéndola en pedazos mandando a volar a Fate dentro de la habitación mientras la energía desaparecía-

-Naruto tomo a Shinku del suelo…poco a poco la energía estaba desapareciendo , solo fueron 30 segundos , al parecer después de ese último ataque gasto toda la energía de su tiempo restante…sentía su cuerpo totalmente destrozado usaba a Shinku apoyarse….lentamente mientras caminaba lentamente por el salón dirigiéndose hacia el Ultimo Salón , podía sentirla….podía sentirla….estaba ella ahí-

-Parecía que cada segundo se alarga , que cada minuto era una eternidad mientras el avanzaba lentamente por el Salón, casi a punto de llegar a la puerta , su cuerpo no dio para más y se resbalaba a punto de caer al suelo hasta que alguien lo sujeto y lo ayudo a seguir caminando , Naruto miro quien fue el que lo ayudo , hasta que se sorprendió viendo que era el golpeado Axel después de su breve encuentro , el parece haber presenciado el duelo de el contra Fate, cuando Naruto iba a preguntar entonces el Moreno respondió antes-

-Te lo dije antes no….yo respeto a las personas cuya voluntad es más fuerte…y a mi vista…después de ver ese combate tu voluntad es más fuerte….por eso te ayudare….pero estoy seguro que Fate está ahí y no creo que este feliz después de que lo mandaste volando de esa manera…-Fue lo que dijo Axel mientras Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír-

-Entonces seguiré pateándole el trasero, pero aún me parece extraño que me estés ayudando…después de todo eres un Heraldo…-decía Naruto de cierta manera divertida hasta que ambos llegaron a la puerta , Axel se detuvo dejo a Naruto al frente de la puerta para que el avanzara solo-

-Simplemente me caíste bien…de alguna manera –decía Axel de cierta manera sonriente , el a diferencia de los demás Heraldos , no era tanto su odio a la humanidad solamente estaba ahí por vencer a Fate , pero al ver la voluntad fuerte del rubio….al parecer cree haberse equivocado- No tengo Bandos….solo sigo a las personas con voluntad fuerte…por eso te ayude…es todo…después de todo soy un simple lobo que sigue a un líder fuerte…-Naruto ante ese concepto no pudo evitar notar en Axel una sonrisa un poco melancólica-

-Entonces…seamos amigos! –Decía Naruto con una sonrisa lo cual sorprendió a Naruto , tanto Shinku estaba en la mano de Naruto y Kurama que estaba observando todo atenta y callada no pudieron evitar sentir orgullo , ese chico no conocía el peligro…pero extrañamente él tenía ese don de cambiar a las personas incluso si estas eran sus enemigas-

**-Parte 4 Chica Encerrada**

(Flandre Pov)

-No pude evitar sentirme algo nostálgica…más bien triste y decepcionada…volvía a estar en un lugar donde según muchos pertenecía….encerrada , totalmente sola y totalmente abandonada….me preguntaba y pensaba siempre…si yo algún día podría ser feliz…si nadie podía quitarme mi felicidad ya sea por mi poder , ser una vampira , por tener este don que cuando enloquezco…puedo llegar a formar una destrucción masiva, incluso mi hermana me temía ante mi poder por lo cual , una vez luchamos casi termine matándola , incluso mi padre con dolor me detuvo , por eso quise encerrarme…no quería lastimar a nadie más…-

-Por qué cada vez que me abro al mundo…alguien quiere quitarme esa pequeña felicidad….que tanto anhelo….porque….porque….sin darme cuenta mientras estaba encerrada en ese círculo mágico , esperaba que terminara esta tortura…si usaban todo mi poder…y desaparezco…tal vez…ya no dañe a nadie-

-Quizás así….ya deje de lastimar a los de alrededor , a las personas que yo veo como amigas , a las personas que son cercanas a mí , a las personas que quiero y a las persona que amo….porque….mi corazón no quiere aceptar eso….porque ahora…no quieres aceptar eso….porque….yo…no quiero aceptar eso….antes si podía….pero desde que….llegaste….porque aunque sabía que tarde o temprano…terminaría dañándote a ti también….seguía ahí contigo….porque…te quería a mi lado de esa manera tan egoísta….porque….Yo no soy más que una Monstruo….con un cuerpo falso y apariencia falsa….si vieras lo que fuera posible de causar…tal vez tú me mirarías de terror….porque…..al pensarlo no lo acepto….será porque te conozco…todo lo que pasaste con nosotras…conmigo….me hace pensar que tú a pesar de ver quien soy…te acercarías a mi….tal vez….así este bien….tal vez así Naruto quede fuera del peligro…tal vez….-

-Pude oír un fuerte explosión y como las puertas al frente mío , se rompieron a pesar de estar sellada en este círculo mágico para este ritual...yo no podía evitar mirar aquella puerta….destruida por una energía poderosa….quien sería….Remilia-Oneechan….tal vez Reimu o Incluso Marisa , o tal vez Arcturus-tosan , pero…cuando sentía la energía…era distinta….una sensación cálida inundo totalmente mi corazón…no puede ser….acaso….eso es imposible…incluso aunque quisiera que fuera el….no creo que el haya podido llegar hasta aquí…él debe estar a salvo en algún lugar…si debe ser….debe ser otra persona-

-Pero cuando lo vi…..vi como entraba….él estaba todo lastimado….herido y golpeado….podía ver una en sus manos parecía la de un monstruo , la de un Necrófago mientras llegaba siendo ayudado por alguien , no preste atención a quien….no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente, mis ojos estaban humedeciéndose como era posible, quería gritarle , regañarlo…por mi culpa…él ahora estaba muy lastimado…por mi culpa…por venir aquí….no quería que te lastimaran…Idiota…no quería que te hirieran tanto, cuando trate enfocar mi mirada hacia él , note como sus ojos de color azul zafiro se fijaron en mí y sonrió felizmente , esa sonrisa reconfortante y cálida…me hacían sentir tan feliz….porque….porque a pesar de estar enojada de que el llegara aquí lastimándose por mi culpa…me siento tan feliz-

-Tonto….porque viniste aquí…..mira cómo te han dejado…-Fue lo que pude articular con mi voz llorosa mientras el solo me sonrió algo reconfortante , mientras se acercó cojeando a mí, se ve que estuvo en un fuerte combate que lo había dejado herido , eso no hizo más que hacerme sentir más culpable- Por mi culpa….tu…tu….

-No es tu culpa…-Fue lo que dijo- Yo vine aquí…por mi voluntad…y porque…tanto yo como los demás….no podríamos imaginarnos un mundo sin ti….-Fue lo que dijo antes de sonreír y acercar su mano transformada en señal de que me daba su mano y la acercaba a mí para sacarme de aquí- Volvamos a Casa Flan-chan…-Fue lo que dijo-

-Esas palabras…no pudieron hacerme sentir más feliz , no podía evitar llorar tan fuerte pero estas lagrimas no eran de tristeza….eran de felicidad…una felicidad que estaba seguro de que no desaparecía….tenía un lugar…un lugar a donde volver…a donde ser feliz…con quien estar…..cualquier lugar…siempre y cuando…este Naruto en el….yo estaba a punto de ir con el cuándo…-

(Fin del Flandre Pov)

**-Parte 5 Voluntad Inquebrantable**

-La Mano de Naruto iba acercándose a la Flandre cuando de repente el Circulo Mágico por debajo de Flandre se activó haciendo que ella de pronto fuera lastimada por energía mientras ella estaba adolorida en el suelo Fate salió de entre unos escombros , claramente estaba lastimado parte de su ropa estaba totalmente destruida , pero sus ojos ahora no mostraban esa calma si no una furia incontrolable-

-Flan-chan! –Fue lo que dijo con preocupación al verla adolorida mientras miro de repente a Fate con furia- Fate! Detén esto de una vez! –Pero en cambio una sonrisa burlona salió del rostro de Fate-

-Uzumaki Naruto….has sido el primer humano…en hacerme este daño….debo admitir que tú eres el único…que me ha hecho enojar así…pero que harás….nuestro Plan está casi completo…tu derrota es inminente…incluso ahora…no te puedes ni estar de pie correctamente…no eres más que un insecto! No entiendes lo inútil de esto….es Imposible que ganes! –decía Fate yendo contra Naruto disparado iba a con la intención de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas , Naruto solamente movió lentamente su brazo antes de que Fate llegara y algo extraño paso…a pesar de tener todo el cuerpo adolorido….atrapo el puño de Fate deteniéndolo sorprendiendo al Peligris, pero luego sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Fate haciéndolo retroceder-

-Tu eres el que no entiende aun…..no importa lo que tú digas…no importa lo que creas….siempre hay esperanza de un mañana mejor….tú no eres más que un cobarde si crees que la cosa no pueden cambiar…las cosas imposibles solamente son más difíciles de lograr! –Decía Naruto a pesar de su esfuerzo siguió golpeando a Fate con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder , extrañamente para Fate los puños de Naruto eran incluso más pesados que antes-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Desde que he llegado aquí…he conocido a muchas personas que han tratado lo que tú crees imposible….un mundo en donde los Yokais y Humanos podamos vivir juntos" –Fueron palabras de Naruto mientras se podía ver a Moukou cansada luchando contra los Semi-Homúnculos que aun parecían indestructibles , solamente se preocupó por el pueblo de los humanos pero poco a poco se pudo ver a varios Yokais siendo ahuyentados por Eirin y varios Humanos armados ayudándola-

-Mientras Moukou casi al borde de sus fuerzas estaba a punto de caer , cuando los Semi –Homúnculos se lanzaron contra ellas , fueron destruidos por una potente ráfaga de energía desintegrándolos sin dejarle cenizas , se vio a la princesa lunar , la responsable de esos ataques potentes salvando a la peleadora feroz-

-Parece que estabas en un aprieto pequeña canario –decía con cierta diversión Kaguya mientras Moukou solamente se quedó sentando rendida en el suelo sin poder evitar sonreír un poco al ver cómo tanto los Yokais aliados de los Humanos y los propios Humanos atrapaban rápidamente a las fuerzas Invasoras de Antitesis junto con la ayuda de Eirin y las Lunarias como Reisen-

-Justo a tiempo…Tabla de planchar–decía Moukou molestando un poco a Kaguya mientras esta caía rendida ahora más tranquila al ver que Kaguya se terminaba de encargar de la situación , a pesar de ser rivales…no pudo evitar sentir algo de amistad por la chica , ya que entre ellas se habían guardado la espalda la una a la otra en toda esa eternidad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el Hakugyukurou, El último de los Hechiceros caía en pedazos ante la espada de un espadachín de cabello blanco y ojos azules , la alma de remplazo de Youmu Konpaku , y el más fuerte con una arma de filo en Japón , Sabi Hakubei-

-Aun no entiendo porque trajo mi alma aquí…después de todos los pecados que hizo…-decía Sabi de cierta manera tranquila a Yuyuko que ella estaba con una sonrisa tranquila-

-Sé que tu alma es bastante amable…al dejar a Saika-san con Youmu-san , y después de todo necesito un jardinero y tu parecías el más indicado Sabi-kun –decía Yuyuko en su tono rejalado mientras Sabi no pudo evitar sonreír aunque trataba de esconderla-

-Supongo que puedo empezar mi trabajo desde hoy…-decía Sabi en un tono relajado y bastante tranquilo , ya no parecía el de un espadachín si no el de un simple huésped en el templo del Inframundo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahí estaba Yuuka bastante cansada aunque Reimu y Marisa estaban también pero resistían aún más el combate-

-Qué te parece si acabamos con una combinación Reimu Zee~ -decía Marisa con una sonrisa con su talismán listo mientras Reimu no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sacaba un pergamino , mientras Yuuka con sus alas abiertas estaba lista para combatir- Signo de Amor "Chispa Maestra!"

-Reliquia Sagrada "Orbe Santificador del Ying-Yang" ´-Mientras Marisa de su amuleto disparaba potente rayo Reimu lanzando varios Talismanes que se volvieron esferas de energía rodeando a Yuuka sorprendiéndola-

-Combo Kirisame Hakurei! –Gritaron tanto la Sacerdotisa como la Maga mientras ambas técnicas chocaron generando un gran impacto en Yuuka pero en vez de verla caer pudieron que ella desapareció de la vista de ambas-

-Ganamos Zee~~-decía Marisa de cierta manera alegre-

-Pero ahora quien pagara los daños en el templo Hakurei…-decía la sacerdotisa algo deprimida ante la pena de la Kirisame-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rinnosuke algo golpeado estaba tratando de detener al Caballero como podía antes de que unos Portales se abrieran alrededor de él y salieran varios Rayos de energía que el caballero con increíbles reflejos esquivo mientras de un portal al lado de Rinnosuke apareció con una sonrisa y su clara sombrilla , la Yokai de los Bordes , Yukari Yakumo-

-Buen Trabajo Rinnosuke-san , sin duda lo mantuviste bastante bien –decía la rubia con una sonrisa mientras Rinnosuke no pudo evitar sonreír si Yukari estaba ahí eso quería decir ellos habían ganado en lo que se refiere a tropas , Raiser al ver estaba preparado para seguir luchando pero de repente parecía oír algo a lo lejos o eso mostraba el , justo después puso la mano en el suelo formando un círculo mágico Teletransportandolo lejos del Alcance de Yakumo y Rinnosuke, claramente era la victoria por este bando-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakuya dentro de la Ciudadela , estaba cargando a la inconsciente Cirno mientras era Rodeada por varios Yokais de Antitesis , obvio que estaba cansada después de su combate con Cornelius , mientras tenía unos cuchillos preparados para seguir luchando contra los Yokais cuando pudo ver una gran ráfaga de energía parecida a la forma de una cuchilla cortando y derribando a una parte de los Yokais que la rodeaban-

-Te importa si te ayudo Izayoi-san? –decía Youmu con una sonrisa mientras Tenia a Saika en su mano detrás de ella estaban todos los Yokais que Saika había poseído pero ahora estaba libres y ayudando a la Konpaku a luchar contra las fuerzas de Antitesis , aunque las tropas que quedaban estaban algo intimidadas , siguieron confiando en la cantidad numérica cuando…-

-Una de las puertas de la Ciudadelas fue derribada , pero no fue por un gran cantidad de energía si no por solo un hombre con todo un ejército de entre Yokais Oni y Hadas de Hielo guerreras a su espalda , a su lado estaba una Yuki-Onna estaba con una ropa negra un poco ajustada dándole la apariencia de una persona sádica , mientras el hombre estaba con su vestimenta común , su camisa negra y pantalones negros , con su clásica bandada roja con adornos en su frente y su pelo un poco largo y desordenado cayéndole por detrás , mientras su puño aun salía humo de haber derribado esa puerta blindada con solo sus puños , mientras una especie de Tatuaje Rojo se entendía por el resto de su brazo , para la alegría de Konpaku y Sakuya , era el segundo grupo de invasión con su ejército….Zenjuro y Tsurara-

-Les importa si a pesar de venir atrasado a la fiesta…me puedo unir! Ahora! –Grito Zenjuro yendo al ataque mientras Youmu junto con su grupo también rodeando a los demonios empezando a formar el caos entre las tropas de Antitesis y las defensas de la Ciudadela fueron contrarrestadas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es por eso….que yo…nunca parare ante nadie….ni retractare de mis palabras y jamás me rendiré! –Grito Naruto siguiendo golpeando a Fate que por alguna razón no podía responder a los golpes pesados del rubio-

-"Por qué…sus golpes ahora….me dejan inmóvil…porque….su voluntad es tan fuerte…es más fuerte que la mia…el….se parece a…" –Ahí pudo mirar detrás del Rubio una especie de sombra con el aspecto de un pelirrojo de la misma altura que Naruto- "Gyro…" –Naruto cansando reunía lo que le quedaba de Youki en su último puño-

-Esta es mi voluntad! Así tenga que atravesar los cielos…yo protegeré lo que me importa y venceré a cualquier de por medio! **Uzumaki Sutairu: Kaze Anake!...-**Con sus últimas fuerzas reunía Youki en su puño mientras Fate en un último momento intento detener el ataque de Naruto como la última vez , pero al atraparlo sus brazos de alguna forma no resistieron la fuerza del puñetazo haciendo que el puño del rubio fuera directo a su rostro y con la fuerza de Naruto , lo mando un poco hacia adelante , mientras el Peligris lentamente caía en el suelo-

-No pudo evitar lentamente Caer inconsciente en el suelo , mientras cerraba los ojos-

-"Con que eso es su fuerza….es parecida a la tuya…Gyro-sempai…" –Fue el último pensamiento de Fate antes de caer inconsciente , ahora…el líder de Antitesis…había caído….era la victoria de Naruto-

**-Parte 6: Enemigo del Presente , Rival del Futuro**

-En el salón donde se había desarrollado la conclusión de la pelea entre Fate y Naruto , se veía a Fate ahora inconsciente en el suelo a pesar de haber visto , Axel no lo podía creer , sabia bastante bien que Fate era endemoniadamente fuerte , y Naruto que en un principio le dio batalla en su primer encuentro , ahora lo había derrotado-

-Naruto quedo un momento en silencio mirando a Fate derrotado mientras Flandre lo miro con algo de preocupación , antes de girar su mirada hacia ella darle una sonrisa bastante amplia-

-Volvamos a Casa Flan-chan –decía Naruto girando torpemente hacia donde estaba Flandre apoyándose de Shinku-

-"Vaya estas hecho un desastre mocoso" –decía Shinku de manera burlona y divertida mientras el rubio solamente sonrió algo divertido , Flandre a pesar de mirarlo todo lastimado no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que seguía siendo tan testarudo y poco cuidadoso como siempre , Axel solamente se quedó mirando a Fate derrotado , al final alguien más había logrado lo que él quería en el futuro….los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos cuando un muro se rompió cayendo por un lado mientras dos siluetas salían disparadas saliendo de los escombros y el humo , eran Alexandra y Remilia cada una lastimada poco pero claramente cansadas la pelea de ambas vampiras se había extendido en varias habitaciones hasta llegar a esa, mientras ambas en el último choque de la lanza como de las pistolas ambas se separaron respirando un poco agitadas-

-Veo que tienes buenos reflejos….Remi-chan –decía Alexandra con una sonrisa mientras respiraba agitada con sus pistolas a la mano mientras Remilia tenía su lanza apuntando a la pelinegra lista para seguir el combate-

-Remi-chan? –Pregunto una voz conocida por la peli azul sorprendiéndola , mientras Alexandra se sorprendió al ver que habitación estaba pero también el estado que estaba habían varios escombros no solo de la pared que habían derribado- Eso te queda aún mejor Remi-chan –decía la voz que la peli azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco avergonzada antes de gritarle-

´-NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASI NINGEN! –Decía Remilia algo sonrojada mientras Naruto la miro algo confundido por esa reacción , digo no era tan raro llamar a una persona por un apodo así-

-Alexandra cuando miro que Naruto estaba algo cansando y lastimado pero no muerto , giro lentamente la mirada a Axel que solamente al notar la mirada de la vampiro dio un suspiro y asintió-

-Así que Fate perdió…..te matare…-dijo de manera fría apuntando a Naruto con una de sus pistolas asustando mucho al Rubio- Nah….se acabaron mis ganas de pelear…después de todo perdimos esta batalla no? -decía Alexandra sorprendiendo un poco por esa actitud despreocupada y algo derrotista mientras camino hacia donde estaba el inconsciente Fate , mirándolo con un poco de frialdad , pero al mirarlo descansar la pelinegra no pudo evitar mostrar una mirada de ternura ante el indefenso e inconsciente Fate lo cual Remilia noto no pudo evitar ocultar una risa burlona lo cual Alexandra noto y ahora ella era la sonrojada- Ni siquiera digas algo Vampira de cuarta!

-Ah! Acaso quieres continuar esta masacre de tu parte? –decía Remilia con una vena en la frente mientras Alexandra estaba igual , tanto Naruto como Axel las miraron sorprendidos con una Gota de sudor en su frente, mientras Flandre al notar esa actitud no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al punto de reír-

-Con que….fui vencido…-Fue una voz que tomo la atención de todos , se pudo ver a Fate a pesar de estar con una ligera expresión de cansancio ante todo el esfuerzo y los golpes que le dieron , abrió lentamente los ojos- Pero…aun no entiendo algo…ese último golpe….-Recordando el fuerte el golpe lleno de Youki que le dio en el rostro- Aunque estés agotado fácilmente podía llegar a ser letal….porque te contuviste…?

-Eso sorprendió a todos tanto a Remilia como Flandre incluso a Axel y Alexandra , después de todo de lo que había hecho , era normal que Naruto que hubiera ido contra él , tratara de matarlo con todas las fuerzas que podía ejecutar…pero él no había luchado a matar si no simplemente para derrotarlo , lentamente Naruto camino hacia donde estaba Fate quedando al frente del chico Peligris-

-En el mes después de que secuestraras a Flan-chan…en un principio…sentía una furia tan ciega que quería matarte…con todas mis fuerzas…pero…poco a poco pude calmarme y empecé a usar un poco la cabeza…no sería lo mismo que tu estas tratando de hacer si yo te matara….además note algo peculiar…de alguna forma eres parecido a mi…ambos…hemos visto cosas demasiados malas en nosotras….pero yo tuve a personas que me quisieron y me cuidaron hasta ahora que me han vuelto fuerte tal como soy ahora…pero tu estuviste tan cegado en tu odio que sin importar que….no viste a las personas que estaban a tu alrededor…de alguna forma podía sentirlo…a pesar de todos sentir un odio..estos seguro que ellos hubieran podido darte más fuerza para poder olvidar todo esa ridícula venganza –decía Naruto mientras Fate se quedaba silencioso con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendido ante la palabras de Naruto- Yo…a pesar de todo lo que has hecho…yo no te odio…..después de todo eres una persona parecida a mi….por eso….en vez de matarte…-Acerco su mano que pesar de ya no estar el sello se había restablecido , con la cadena en su muñeca volviendo a estar en su lugar , su mano izquierda se había vuelto de un tono color negro un poco grueso haciendo algo parecido cuando había pasado a su forma necrófago , pero en vez de ser una armadura negra parecida a una piel , esta parecía ser más piel , sus dedos eran totalmente negros y su piel era rojiza hasta llegar a su codo, su cabello se había quedado de un color negro oscuro mientras sus ojos volvieron a su clásico tono azulado- ….Quiero ayudarte…..estoy seguro que no eres una mala persona…..-Fate estaba sorprendido ligeramente ante la acción y las palabras de Naruto , por un momento no era Naruto quien le daba la mano si no un chico de al menos 16 años , cabello rojo y con una sonrisa igual de idiota y amable que la de Naruto-

-Fate solamente decidió ponerse de pie con su propio pie sin recibir la ayuda de Naruto mientras el Peligris solamente se mantenía con una expresión cansada pero calmada-

-Esto no es más que un leve revés….nuestro próximo encuentro….tú serás el que caiga….por el momento disfruta tu victoria….-decía de manera fría mientras Alexandra se le quedo mirando , Axel también con los brazos cruzados , Naruto con una sonrisa , aunque no lo mostraba esas palabras si habían surtido efecto en el Peligris , pero justo ahí la peli azul le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

-Itte! Eso dolió! Remi-chan! –decía Naruto quejoso mientras la peli azul aunque fingía enojo no pudo evitar sentir orgullo ante la amabilidad de Naruto y Flandre solamente se quedó mirando con una sonrisa al rubio , era esa amabilidad cálida que siempre estaba en el ambiente alrededor de Naruto-

-Fate que había admitido su derrota frente a Naruto , no pudo evitar reconocerlo….la voluntad de ese humano….era sin duda la más fuerte que había visto más allá de lo que había visto…solamente había una voluntad que había recordado, a pesar de eso su odio a los humanos aún permanecía , pero ahora tenía que derrotar a una persona antes de seguir con su camino , podría para alguien ser algo insignificante pero el a pesar de todo no quería aceptar luchar contra la humanidad sin derrotar a ese humano , pero por el momento….podía sentir como las presencias de los demás heraldos de habían debilitado , y la C. había desaparecido , parece que él ya sabe que el murió-

-Has ganado esta batalla Uzumaki Naruto…pero la guerra aun continua…-Decía con frialdad mientras iba hacia donde estaba Flandre , estaba rodeado y completamente acorralado mientras las tropas de Gensokyo iban hacia acá, era mejor retirarse por el momento , pero de pronto un brillo intenso empezó a formarse por debajo de la rubia Scarlet mientras parecía empezar a afectarla haciendo que diera un grito de dolor , de caer en el suelo-

-Maldito! Suelta a mi hermana! –decía Remilia apunto de atacar con Gugnir mientras Alexandra iba a defender a Fate cuando él tenía una mirada de sorpresa-

-Yo no active el sello , pero se está activando de una manera diferente , se supone que debía activarse para empezar a disipar la barrera , no estoy sintiendo eso…parece que la energía de Flandre está dirigiéndose a un punto –decía Fate serio pero sus ojos estaban abiertos , cuando los sonidos de aplausos sarcásticos y lentos empezaron a sonar por toda la sala-

-Claramente eres un genio en lo que se refiere a tu potencial Fate-"sama" –esta vez el Sama parecía forzado o sarcástico mientras poco a poco unos fragmentos parecidos a cuadrados empezaron a formarse justo al frente de todos , al terminar de formarse un peli multicolor hizo acto de presencia- Sin duda…eres alguien impresionantemente inteligente…por eso has sido una pieza perfecta de mi juego…O como se diría…."Los he Manipulado desde el comienzo"

**-Blood. 7 Revelaciones**

**-Parte 1 La Sombra detrás de todo**

-Cada uno tanto de los miembros de Antitesis como del Clan Scarlet estaba impresionando con las palabras que ha dicho Inn "Los He manipulado desde el comienzo?" a que se refería-

-Veo que están bastante confundas…eso es algo común –decía otra voz mientras de rápidamente apareció justo al lado izquierdo de Inn , Kamui , el que se suponía que estaba peleando con Kagenui , y hablando de la sacerdotisa estaba llegando sumamente molesta-

-Sé que debías actuar, pero golpearme así de fuerte eso me dolió bastante maldito idiota! –decía Kagenui tratando de darle una patada al pelirrojo que este salto hacia atrás esquivándola mientras todos estaban mirando eso , Actuando , eso quería decir….-

-Exacto….no era más que una mera actuación…pero sin duda les engaño bastante tanto a usted Fate-"sama" como a Naruto-kun , sin duda es algo digno de sorprenderse –decía Inn de manera elegante y por así decirlo superior , cuando Kagenui y Kamui- Aunque por su participación , les daré un premio de consolación…-Todos los miembros de Antitesis y Scarlet se dieron cuenta de una presencia atrás de ellos , pudieron ver a Raiser , El Caballero de Antitesis dejando cargando el cuerpo de Homura inconsciente mientras Yuuka estaba arrastrando los cuerpos de Meiling y Patchouli inconscientes-

-Malditos! –Grito Remilia ahora enojada yendo contra el caballero , el solamente se movió rápidamente y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la vampira , sorprendiéndola , ese golpe era sumamente poderoso haciendo que ella perdiera el aliento-

-Alexandra aprovecho el ataque de Remilia apuntando sus pistolas hacia la Peliverde , pero ella al oír los disparos solo abrió su paraguas desviando las balas de ambas , desde la punta de este salió un láser cortando totalmente los brazos y las piernas de la Tepes haciendo que su torso aun con la cabeza unida cayera en el suelo , a pesar de eso , ella seguía viva, pero ese ataque le dolió bastante y extrañamente su regeneración iba más lento de lo usual , Raiser dejo lentamente a Homura en el suelo mientras Yuuka soltó a Patchouli y Meiling en el suelo , Naruto rápidamente fue a donde ellas estaban con Remilia , Axel se acercó a donde estaba su compañera pero noto a Fate fue a donde estaba Homura , y pudo notar otro sentimiento…..era…..preocupación?-

-Cuando vieron que solo estaban inconscientes aunque golpeadas y con el cuerpo dolido , pero vivas , eso los calmo , pero no tanto cuando Raiser y Yuuka caminaban hasta llegar junto con Kagenui , Kamui y Inn, Fate a pesar de parecer calmado estaba sin duda molesto , no…furioso….no con toda la ira posible , estaba a punto de ir contra Inn a pesar de lo cansada y exhausto que estaba su cuerpo , pero Inn con una sonrisa dijo-

-No no no…quietos…-Ahí todos los que no estuvieran cerca de Inn sintieron como la gravedad del suelo aumento con fuerza haciendo que todos quedaran arrodillados en el suelo- Así está mejor –decía con cierta despreocupación el Mago-

-Esto es imposible…tú no puedes dominar la Gravedad…-decía con dificultad Axel manteniéndose ligeramente en pie , mientras Inn miraba sorprendido la determinación de la Quimera-

-Sin duda eres interesante…a pesar de ser el más débil de todos….claramente los seres insignificantes como ustedes….son algo más difíciles de matar…-Eso fue algo que Axel no acepto en eso solamente tomo aire y dio un rugido lanzando una gran ola de llamas contra Inn que el solo agito su mano haciendo que las Llamas se dispersaran y desaparecieran con violencia como si un viento tan fuerte más fuerte que las propias llamas hizo que se desvanecieran- Por favor….conozco toda tu fuerza…no es nada comparado con una quimera verdadera….Mestizo…-Decía en forma de Burla a Axel que el solo se enojó-

-Que….demonios….planeas…Inn? –decía Fate poco a poco con su fuerza poniéndose de pie-

-Vaya vaya…a pesar de tu pelea con Naruto-kun , sigues teniendo suficiente fuerza para ponerte de pie…sin duda…heredero de Byakko….-Eso sorprendió un poco a Fate ya que nadie además de Homura sabían del tipo de sangre Yokai que habitaba en sus venas- Te sorprende…no deberías…después de todo….yo fui el que te encontró…yo fui el que hizo que te reunieras aquí…y claramente yo fui el que hizo que todo esto sucediera…-Eso sorprendió totalmente a todos con excepción del grupo de Inn , que Fate estaba con una mirada notable de sorpresa….a qué demonios se refería- Oh…creo que aún no lo entienden…se los explicare ahora mismo….por mientras…Raiser-san…puedes traer "Eso" –Raiser solamente asintió silenciosamente yendo a buscar algo- No importa si lo saben…después de todo…ustedes van a morir…y para que supieran que eran todos solamente una piezas desechables….se los diré…Todos ustedes nos han sido…más que piezas utilizables –decía Inn flotando y yendo lentamente hacia donde estaba el grupo tanto Scarlet como Antitesis-

-Que mierda hablas esta vez…-decía Alexandra poco a poco terminando de regenerarse pero la gravedad aumentaba al punto de que quedaron acostados todos-

-En verdad creen que un niño tonto cegado por su odio…podría generar todo esto…todo este ejercito…todo estos miembros notables…todo…hay muchos factores…que una persona no puede afectar por si solo…..yo soy solo la sombra que hizo que cada uno de estos acontecimientos llegaran...quieren saber todo….bien se los diré….Quien guio a los humanos al pueblo de los herederos de Suzaku , donde estaba Homura….simple…fui yo les di esa información y yo con pruebas…claramente matando a uno de esos humanos y luego incinerarlo en llamas pude confundir a esos ilusos para que atacaran la aldea, claramente hizo un camino preciso para Homura , alguien fácil de controlar y bastante leal a una imagen…esa imagen eres tu Fate….Quien hizo que Cornelius quedara con sed de venganza y sangre….claramente engañar a unos cazadores de monstruos fue algo más difícil al buscar a los más hábiles…pero bueno…..al final del resultado….la señora de C. termino muriendo y así tenemos al Heraldo del Acero…o teníamos Jejejeje –decía riendo de manera algo burlona- Teuffel fue por pura casualidad una pieza bastante buena…estaba a punto de llevárselo al Inframundo en el territorio de los Behemoth, solo tuve que asesinarlos y dejar el niño justo donde Cornelius lo encontrara para salvarlo de unos bandidos…sin duda fue algo fácil….Ahora seguimos contigo…Alexandra-san…aquella que no es más que una hibrida…una bastarda…una imperfecta…la hija de Vlad y de una Humana , sin duda…fue fácilmente manipularte para que vinieras a nosotros…algo sin duda de lo que me siento sumamente orgulloso…

-Que te jodan! –Grito Alexandra apuntando con su pistola pero antes de que disparara una esfera de energía le dio directo en el rostro haciendo que quedara inconsciente, alarmando a todo el grupo-

-Gracias Yuuka-san…por cierto el tiempo no te ha afectado nada , desde la última vez que vine a Gensokyo –decía Inn de manera elegante y caballerosa ante la dama de cabello verde que esta solamente sonrió de cierta manera- Axel…la pieza más fácil de deshacerse…una bestia inútil..un hibrido de una quimera verdadera y un demonio común…no es más que un error…creo que perdí un poco mi tiempo al volverte una pieza…-Ahí el moreno formando dos guanteles que unidas a estos estaban dos espadas aunque la gravedad la afectara , iba contra Inn , pero el solo se movió a un lado esquivando el torpe ataque del peliblanco , y en un movimiento un gran corte paso por todo el torso de Axel sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo sin energías en el suelo , pero estaba aún consciente y vivo- Débil….

-Camino el Mago antes de llegar justo al frente de Fate que estaba tirado en el suelo-

-Fate…Fate…Fate…sin duda tu eres la pieza por perfección…sin tu no hubiera sido capaz de reunir la energía posible….sin ti…no hubiera sido capaz de obtener a la Scarlet con la sangre aquel que sello a mi maestro….sin ti…no hubiera sido capaz esto….así que por eso relatare toda la historia….aunque hubo mucho errores….

**-Parte 2 Fate Averruncus**

(Todo es narrado por Inn)

-Tanto como existían los que heredaron a Suzaku , el guardián del Sur , también había los que heredaron a Byakko, el orgulloso guardia del Oeste , a diferencia de sus otros tres hermanos , Byakko era un Yokai orgulloso , no le quería dotar su sangre a los demás Yokai o humanos , ya que los veía impuros , Byakko prefirió que sus poderes , estuvieran en el próximo que fuera digno de sus poderes , un genio entre los genios en el territorio del Oeste, Casualmente fue Fate el que era elegido , él vivió en una aldea Yokai pacifica , el cual demostró desde una temprana edad , un genio sin igual , los demás veían a Fate como "Una Bendición de los Guardianes" ya que era sano, fuerte y sin duda listo….Fate nació con una curiosidad..una vez..cuando se perdió en el bosque…se encontró un humano….él lo miro como un niño perdido , pero Fate se asustó, al final el humano lo guio a su pueblo cercano al del Pueblo Yokai , Fate era parecido a los humanos , en apariencia y no poseía una forma liberada como sus demás hermanos , pudo ver a cercanía a los humanos y por primera vez…se sintió diferente…se sintió de alguna manera normal…sintió curiosidad por los humanos…era algo poco común para él todas las ocurrencias , todas las curiosidades , era sumamente emocionante-

-Aquí es donde entro yo….poco después de eso…logre descifrar la energía de Fate, al buscar una Imagen para todos los eventos planeados….tenía que buscar una forma….aunque apareció por si sola…Fate trajo a un humano , un niño que había sido amigo de el en el pueblo de los humanos , Fate emocionado , lo trajo a la aldea Yokai y parece que ambos se divirtieron , cuando el niño volvió a su poblado hablo sobre los Yokais , en ese pueblo tanto se habían visto como espíritus guardianes como demonios , aunque el pueblo se tensó bastante a pesar de sus caras amables…solo necesitaba un empujoncito….el niño se encontró muerto…y como murió…solo una cosa podría hacerle semejante muerte…un Yokai….claramente fui yo…pero tenía aparentar la escena o si no no iba a funcionar….Los Humanos se armaron , buscaron el poblado Yokai y…empezó la batalla, ese poblado a diferencia de varios de Gensokyo , no tenían fuertes Yokais , más bien eran espíritus habitantes del bosque, no eran poderosos así que fue una masacre , Fate asustado y acorralado parecía que iba a morir , pero al ver todos sus amigos a toda su familia morir de esa manera…..hizo que despertara en el….odio…lo cual fue lo que hizo funcionar el poder de Byakko , Fate sin duda masacro a los humanos…fue un espectáculo digno de los más despiadados dioses…aunque al terminar el cayo desmayado-

-Preferí esperar unos años…a que Fate creciera un poco , para luego convertirlo en lo que es ahora….pero un digito…una ecuación que no debió estar ahí….en ningún momento llego….era un humano de cabello rojo , habitando como si nada , siendo un guerrero fuerte pero vagabundo , despreocupadamente miro a Fate, el humano despreocupado se acercó a él y Fate al ver que era un humano al instante trato de matarlo-

-Esperaba que el pudiera asesinarlo pero no fue así…sin duda fue un factor que nunca pude prever-

**-Parte 3 Gyro , un Guerrero Valiente y Un Corazón Inigualable**

-(Narrado Por Fate)-

-En ese entonces mi odio por la humanidad había vuelto solo mi motivo de vida , hasta que llegamos a este punto de mi vida, fue cuando un humano vagabundo apareció en el camino , no parecía estar despreocupado pero el en un momento estaba seguro de mi presencia , yo rápidamente trate de asesinarlo , pero él..me derroto con facilidad pero sin matarme solamente derribarme, aunque tratara y tratara el resultado era igual , el me derrotaba , ahí el con una sonrisa dice-

-Oye Chico tranquilízate…no soy tu enemigo –decía con cierto tono vago despreocupado y idiota , con una sonrisa de idiota , sin duda ese humano era un idiota , el nombre de ese chico era Gyro Nin , un nombre algo extraño a decir verdad, cuando yo decidí irme de ahí , el parecía no dejarme ir a ningún lado , parecía como si estuviera jugando conmigo hasta el punto en que le grite que porque me seguía, entonces él me dijo-

-Pues mi maestro me mando a la misión de buscar a un estudiante….y por tu forma de pelear…estoy decidido tú serás mi estudiante…-Sin duda era un idiota , trate matarlo hace un momento ahora quiere que sea su aprendiz…no es más que un idiota , a pesar de eso , trate de dejarlo ahí pero me empezó a seguir a todas partes , incluso cuando me encontraba peleando contra demás humanos , cuando yo iba a asesinarlos el me detenía y los noqueaba , esa molestia poco a poco aumentaba a frustración que se creía ese humano pensaba , que pensaba en realidad por esa cabeza hueca, cuando una vez estuve a punto de asesinar a una peleadora que trato de matarme al notar que era un Yokai el me detuvo de nuevo pero esta vez con una mirada serena y suspiro-

-Solamente atacas con odio….eso no está bien…si sigues así algún día alguien terminara buscándote por esos mismos ojos que tú tienes –Era lo que decía Gyro al detenerme , al principio no entendía eso….los humanos que estaban a su alrededor parecían alegrarse al verlo , termine rindiéndome en perderlo de alguna manera y mi viaje siguió con ese idiota a mi lado , poco a poco volvió mi curiosidad por los humanos , pero en eso recordé mi pueblo destruido por ellos , quería destruirlos , destruirlos a todos- No es bueno tratar de vengarse…solamente mancharías la memoria de tus amigos y de tu familia….tan solo imagínate…como los asesinos que te hicieron sentir a odio y te vieras a ti mismo en un niño que queda vivo….la historia se repetirá en un y otra batalla….solamente dejando odio…eso fue lo que me enseño mi maestro…además..después de vengarte que te queda…solo muerte y destrucción , nada habrá valido la pena…

-Esas fueron las palabras que me hicieron pensar….como era que ese humano conocía ese sentimiento…parece que por un momento él podía demostrar el mismo odio que yo había sentido todos estos años-

-Al final él se volvió alguien cercano a mi sin darme cuenta…se volvió un hermano a pesar de ser un ser humano , en ese tiempo en nuestro viaje encontramos a otra Yokai, una chica con una energía y poder igualados a los míos hace años , esa era Meiling Hong , en un principio no era más que una bestia salvaje que buscaba destruir todo lo que podía…sin duda era igual a yo antes de conocer a Gyro , solo que ella cuando Gyro la detuvo y la calmo , parecía que su descontrol termino y volvió a una personalidad fría y un poco cerrada pero no parecía rechazar a Gyro….con el tiempo nos volvimos los tres casi hermanos , llegando a ser casi inseparables-

-Aunque…ahí paso….Gyro poco a poco fue conocido como un "Héroe" pero al ser reconocido como eso…también se puso en peligro , una vez…un tirano nos embosco a los tres….Gyro con una sonrisa se entregó, pero cuando nos miró , entonces lo último que pude oírlo decir fue "Por favor…se entreguen al odio….se ven mejor sonriendo o alegres" –Fue lo que dijo-

-Incluso aunque pedimos ayuda a todos , los humanos lo dejaron a su suerte y Meiling que quería rescatarlo tanto como yo , algo dentro de ella no lo vio…Gyro iba a morir….de nuevo por los humanos , fue la final de ese día….que vimos cómo estaba Gyro con una sonrisa arrodillado y con dos guerreros listos para decapitarlo , no importa cuando gritara no importa cuánto tratara de llegar hacia él , pero él dijo algo….algo antes de que el fuera decapitado , no pude oírlo….pero sus labios se movieron diciendo "Lo siento…" con quien se disculpaba….seria con las personas que lo dejaron a su suerte…con nosotros….con quien…?-

-Ahora que lo pienso fue Inn el que dijo que eran los propios humanos que informaron solo por dinero, solo por oro entregaron a alguien que los salvo, Meiling nos fuéramos , y que obedeciéramos la última voluntad de Gyro…pero….no podía dejarlo así….esos humanos pagarían , esos humanos pagarían….cada uno de ellos-

**-Parte 4 Determinación**

-Y Así fue…justamente como el "Líder" de Antitesis nació….fue cuando todo quedo a las últimas piezas….así es como….yo empecé el juego….-Fue lo que dijo Inn con una sonrisa mientras Fate estaba conmocionado- Claramente yo pude engañar al Tirano, pude controlarlo con cierta paranoia y con pruebas falsas…en verdad ese humano no era más que un estorbo…no odiar…je…no era más que un idiota...

-Fate estaba conmociado….toda su vida…todo su odio…toda la venganza que busco durante toda su vida…no era más que un juego….no era más que una simple mentira estúpida…no era más que un títere…un simple títere-

-Cállate! –Fue lo que dijo cierto Rubio tomando la atención de todos , Naruto poco a poco ponía una mano en el suelo a pesar de la fuerte gravedad empezaba a levantarse- Tu…como alguien como tu….puede entender eso…no eres más que un maldito desgraciado!...Gyro….el amigo de Meiling y Fate…fue una gran persona! En Definitiva , estoy seguro que era una de las mejores personas que puede decir….decir que era un simple estorbo…es algo que no puedo perdonarte! Ni nada de lo que has hecho…a todo lo que le has hecho a Flandre , a todo lo que le has hecho a Meiling , a todo los que le has hecho a cada una de las personas con quien jugaste….-Se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia Inn sorprendiéndolo , sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo demostrando que aún tenía la sangre activa- Cada uno toma sus decisiones…no somos simples juguetes en tu juego estúpido!

-La verdad en eso tienes razón….tú también eres un factor que no pude esperarme…un humano como tu…sin duda hubiera sido una pieza importante y bastante preciada incluso te hubiera dejado vivir…pero bueno…es algo lastimoso….-decía Inn con cierta gracia mientras Naruto estallo fue contra él , Inn solamente al notar que estaba cansando dejo que su arrogancia lo guiara y recibiera el golpe , pero cuando Naruto iba a llegar con él , otra potente rayo de energía casi como si hubiera sido mandado por un puñetazo le dio directo a Inn mandándolo contra una de las paredes-

-Hace tiempo que había deseado hacer eso…-Fue lo que dijo una voz adulta detrás de Naruto , Tanto el rubio como su grupo dejo de sentir la gravedad aplastándolos mientras Naruto sintió una mano en la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello- Fue buenas palabras…sin duda eres digno de ser mi estudiante . ahora…mocoso échate en el suelo –decía dándole un fuerte empujón haciendo que cayera pero antes de sentir el suelo fue sostenido por una chica peliblanca , era Youmu Konpaku- Sin duda el sello que hiciste…..en la que está la mocosa…sin duda es potente para cualquier persona normal –Fue lo que dijo el dueño de la voz , poniendo su puño contra el Circulo notándose que al estar en contacto se veían que el circulo trataba de rechazar el puño de este , pero un brillo rojizo en el puño del adulto hizo romper el sello liberando a Flandre- Ahora mocosos…han hecho suficiente….es tiempo….de que los adultos se encarguen de esto…-decía , el autoproclamado "Sacerdote Especial de la Tierra de las Hadas de la Nieve" en Gensokyo , también conocido en su juventud como el "Hombre Demonio" , Zenjuro Saotome , al ver la determinación de su estudiante , acaba de llegar a la batalla-

**-Parte 5 Viejos Enemigos**

-Kamui , Kagenui , Raiser y Yuuka quedaron sorprendidos , ese último ataque fue suficiente fuerte para mandar a Inn que era sumamente poderoso contra una pared de un simple puñetazo , Kagenui sabía que Zenjuro se había vuelto fuerte desde la última vez que se vieron hace años , pero ahora era literalmente un "Monstruo"-

-Sin duda…sigues impresionándome…Zenjuro Saotome…-decía Inn saliendo de los escombros , ese golpe a pesar de darle directamente seguía bastante bien como para recibir más- Han pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que nos encontramos…

-Y sigues siendo el mismo demonio controlador y desgraciado que tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme en la vida….-Hablo Zenjuro mostrando una sonrisa tan espeluznante mostrando todas sus intenciones de asesinar a Inn- Creía al fin haberte exterminado hace años pero parecer más difícil de matar que las cucarachas , Irion

-Lo mismo lo digo por ti Zenjuro….pero…en verdad crees que no estaba preparado para tu llegada…...tú has llegado bastante tarde ahora...como lo he dicho antes…todos han sido piezas importantes en un juego….pero ese juego no fue para nada mas….hace mucho…mi señor fue sellado y encerrado justamente aquí…por su Clan Scarlet….y de los mensajeros yo soy el único que sobrevivió….toda su estirpe , todos sus soldados , todos con excepción de mi…cayeron y fueron sellados en distintos lugares…con el poder de los Scarlet y toda la energía que hemos reunido…Gracias al Flandre y en especial a ustedes , Naruto y Fate….ahora este lugar que tiene un sello de absorción….programado por mi…está listo…les contare un poco….mi señor al prever su derrota…nos dejó un sello especial a mí y a sus mensajeros que cuando fuera el momento…nosotros lo liberaríamos…pero lamentablemente la tercera cabeza, elimino totalmente las fuerzas de mi señor junto con su derrota , asesinando a 5 de los 7 generales…habiendo quedado dos…al menos uno leal….ese soy yo…Irion…mientras el ultimo ayudando al Clan Scarlet….en su tiempo sigue escondido….cuando vuelvan los otros 5 , nosotros iremos por él y obtendremos su parte de la llave….pero mientras gracias a la sangre de la Scarlet –decía Irion-

-En otro lugar de la ciudadela Raiser , estaba al frente de unas brazaletes y lo que parecía la punta de un tridente, destapo una especie de botella de sangre cuando derramo gota encima de los brazaletes , poco a poco brillaron con fuerza una presencia poderosa empezó a sentirse por todo el castillo, sorprendiendo tanto a los miembros de Antitesis como los Scarlet, el poder de esa presencia estaba haciendo estremecer por completo todo el castillo empezando a derribar los muros y los techos-

-Todo el castillo se está derrumbando, hay que irnos! –decía Zenjuro rápidamente que rápidamente Remilia y Sakuya llevaban a Meiling y a Patchouli , Alexandra se ponía de pie cargando a Homura y Axel la ayudaba cargando a Fate que aún seguía Shockeado por lo que había dicho El Mago , Youmu estaba ayudando a llevar a Flandre con rapidez , Cirno y Teuffel habían quedado con los demás miembros del Grupo de Invasión por lo cual debían estar a salvo y Naruto que se había puesto de pie estaba junto a Zenjuro, como alrededor del grupo de Irion , aparecía un brillo dando señal que estaban a punto de teletransportarse las últimas palabras de Irion antes de desaparecer fueron-

-Fue un gusto volvernos a Encontrar Zenjuro Saotome y fue un placer conocerte Naruto Uzumaki…estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar alguna vez…y en ese momento ustedes morirán….-dijo antes de desaparecer y antes de que Zenjuro rápidamente jalara a Naruto llevándoselo junto con el grupo , a pesar que literalmente lo arrastro por medio camino-

-El castillo poco a poco se iba derrumbado mientras dentro de este junto con Raiser estaba una sombra con una sonrisa , extrañamente tenía una cresta brillante en uno de sus brazos como los de una corona , con el despertar de uno de los generales sin duda traería desastres y problemas para el futuro-

"He renacido!" –Fue lo que dijo uno de los generales…otro ser igual de temible que Irion había vuelto a la vida, en donde había caído-

**-Blood. 8 Fin de Antitesis**

(Ost para el momento)

( watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ntyheusNENE )

(Fate Pov)

-Poco a poco abría los ojos….donde estaba…creo que quede inconsciente , después del derrumbe del castillo , podía ver que estaba vendando en varias partes, parece que me atendieron las heridas , parecía estar una habitación de cómoda y tranquila , poco a poco me ponía de pie con suma tranquilidad , las ligeras molestias de mi cuerpo no me afectaban del todo , mi mirada poco a poco revisaba todo el exterior hasta que vi a alguien que estaba sentado al lado de mi cama con la cabeza apoyada en la cama , cuando la vi , pude ver que era Homura , parece que ella también fue atendida, y estaba dormida profundamente-

-Parece que al final despertaste Fate –decía otra voz femenina esta vez más serena y calmada pero con un humor bastante bueno , a su otro lado estaba su anterior amiga y casi hermana , Meiling , pude recordar como todo lo que había relatado Inn , ahora que lo pienso de esa manera…no había cumplido en nada con todo lo que Gyro-san nos había enseñado, esperaba que ella empezara a gritarme , todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora , pero sentía una ligera mano sobre mi cabeza de manera tranquila sorprendiéndome- Me alegra ver que despertaste Fate

-No entiendo…..después de todo lo que hizo…después de manchar la memoria de Gyro una y otra vez…ella estaba con esa sonrisa bastante despreocupada y idiota , como la de Gyro y como la de ese otro humano , Naruto Uzumaki, a pesar de que eso me sorprendía trataba de mantener mi serenidad , a pesar de que fue algo bastante difícil-

-Que paso…después de que el castillo se derrumbara? –Pregunte , mientras Meiling sentada con los brazos cruzados empezó a hablar-

-Tú te terminaste desmayando por el cansancio , Naruto igual y rápidamente todos fuimos atendidos por Eirin , eso curo tanto al chico mayordomo a nosotros , la chica vampira también había estado como está a tu lado, ambas estuvieron preocupadas por ti –decía con cierto Humor , ante lo que dijo no pude evitar mirar a Homura dormida- Lamentablemente no pudimos salvar al Mayordomo….murió a manos de Sakuya a pesar de eso , el parecía bastante tranquilo cuando lo encontraron…

-Meiling…-La interrumpí , habían tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza , tantas cosas que quería decir , tanto de lo que debería hablar , una sola palabra salió de mis labios- Lo….siento….-Fue lo que dije pero Meiling con una sonrisa dijo-

-De hecho….cuando fuiste perdonado por Naruto , también termine perdonándote hace tiempo…si te hubiera odiado…hubiera desobedecido la voluntad de Gyro-kun , al final Gensokyo sigue igual como siempre, a pesar de todo el desastre que causaste es igual o mayor a las cosas que hacen todas las personas aquí siempre , tanto fue nuestro momento como el de Yukari y como el de Yuuka , simplemente es algo que pasa y luego se olvida con facilidad –decía Meiling , a pesar de eso….esa sensación….no era que no me gustara…era incómoda para mí , después de todo lo que había hecho, todo terminaba así sin más pero también…había una nueva cosa que debía hacer, poco a poco me ponía de pie sin despertar a Homura por descuido y antes de que hablara Meiling yo hable-

-A pesar de todo….me hare responsable de todo el daño que hizo….no pondré un pie en Gensokyo nunca más…y además….con todo lo que he descubierto….ahora tengo una duda…."Quien soy realmente?" yo no estoy ligado a ese odio ahora como una marioneta de Inn….pero quiero saber ahora quién soy…y por eso tengo que irme….si sigo aquí..solo me sentiré vacío…sin descubrir nada….-Fue lo que dije antes de ponerme mi camisa y puse mi mano en la perilla de la puerta con la intención de irme pero…antes…podía sentir que una leve sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y gire hacia Meiling- Tal vez nos volvamos a ver pronto…Meiling-chan….por cierto….tienes un gran estudiante….pero a pesar de eso…no podrá vencerme ni en un millón de años…-Fue lo que dije antes de irme de aquella habitación…Naruto Uzumaki…sin duda….es igual a ti-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Podía sentir un Portal cerca , con mis conocimientos en lo Arcano podría reformularlo y llevarme a un lugar fuera de Gensokyo , pero al llegar donde estaba el portal , estaba sentado en una roca , estaba con una mirada calmada a pesar de esa sonrisa llena de orgullo. Alexandra…-

-Antes de que te pongas como un idiota de nuevo…mi familia no le importa si me voy con mis armas y un poco de dinero , además estoy aburrida de estar en un solo sitio….no me malinterpretes….es más divertido viajar con compañía…-decía Alexandra , no pude evitar sonreír al mirarla , pero creo que hizo actuar que ella mirara a otro lado , lo cual me confunde- No empieces a poner esa cara de idiota o te terminare volando los sesos

-Poco a poco camine hacia el Portal , quedando en frente de este , después de recitar unas cuantas palabras , ya estaba listo Alexandra y yo estábamos a punto de pasar al portal e irnos cuando…-

-Esperen! –Fue otra voz femenina corriendo hasta donde estábamos nosotros , pude reconocerla…era Homura , ya vestida con su ropa común , llego al frente de nosotros con la mirada agachada- Fate-sama…-Siento como ella de repente se abraza a mi aferrándose a mí- A pesar de todo…..usted es lo único que me queda….por eso…no quiero que vuelva a pensar en abandonarme…..lo seguiré hasta el fin del mundo y más allá –Eso parecía enojar un poco a Alexandra-

-Solo cerré los ojos un momento dándole una leve caricia en la cabeza a Homura , creo que si fui un poco injusto…pero pensé que ellos querían tener otra oportunidad , y seria aquí en Gensokyo, pero mi pecho siente una sensación cálida de confort al ver que ellas dos…seguirían a mi lado incluso con el fin de Antitesis-

-Vámonos…-Fue lo que murmure mientras Homura a mi lado derecho con una sonrisa feliz y decidida asentía y Alexandra al lado Izquierdo con su clásica sonrisa llena de orgullo , los tres dimos un paso en el Portal antes de que todo a nuestro alrededor empezara a desaparecer , y en un solo segundo desaparecimos de Gensokyo-

-Y Aquí…fue el final de Antitesis…..pero….comenzó….algo más…Una Esperanza más…para el futuro-

-Fin del Fate Pov-

**-Blood. 9 Camino hacia el Futuro**

-Eh! –Fue el un grito de sorpresa de un chico , se podía ver despierto a Naruto ya con varios vendajes en todo su cuerpo dejando solo destapada la cara, al parecer el esfuerzo sobre humano que había hecho durante todo el tiempo en la pelea de Fate y los hechizos de Inn, le habían dejado varios marcas en el cuerpo casi al borde de romperse muchos de sus huesos , si no fuera por Eirin y la extraña regeneración por parte de Kurama ya recuperada , estaría tirado en la cama aun, pero esa batalla tuvo un ligero costo , todo el brazo izquierdo desde los dedos hasta el codo , estaba vendado de tal manera que parecía estar normal , y sus cabellos se habían vuelto totalmente negros con ligeros mechones rubios , al parecer usar la liberación del primer sello , sin estar listo , le había costado su brazo izquierdo a volverse totalmente el de un Ghoul y unos ligeros cambios en su apariencia , pero para las demás chicas y para molestia de las Scarlet , eso hizo lucir más atractivo al chico- Fate se fue así sin más! Por qué! –Volvió su carácter escandaloso-

-Quien sabe…después de todo parece estar cómodo siendo atendido por las personas que quiso matar –dijo Meiling con cierto humor haciendo que Naruto se quedara resignado , era verdad que el antes era su enemigo y casi termina matándolo a él , pero…él había sido engañado y utilizado por Inn no era del todo una mala persona- Por cierto como está tu brazo? –Dijo con curiosidad la pelirroja-

-Está bien...al principio creí que sería algo raro , pero al final es como si fuera el mismo solo que es un poco más resistente y fuerte que antes…creo que es una ventaja –decía Naruto sonriente mirando su mano izquierdo totalmente vendado , a pesar de que hizo el sacrificio de usar parte de su brazo , no fue tan malo después de todo pero no dejaría que esa oscuridad se apoderara de su cuerpo entrenaría más hasta el punto de controlar sus poderes y su sangre- Por cierto como esta Flan-chan y Cirno –Pregunto con cierta preocupación-

-Flandre está dormida en su habitación , parece que todo lo que había pasado termino afectándola más de lo que creímos aunque estoy seguro que pronto va a despertar , y Cirno , también está dormida pero despertó antes que tú , solo está agotada después de todo –Fue lo que dijo Meiling sonriendo a Naruto que solo se puso de pie tranquilo , ya su cuerpo no le dolía- A dónde vas Gaki? –Pregunto con cierta curiosidad-

-Durante estos días he estado atrapado todo el tiempo en esta habitación así que quiero ver a las demás –decía Naruto alegremente mientras Meiling no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza rodeando sus brazos el cuello de Naruto apretándolo amistosamente sin lastimarlo , era un abrazo a la vez amistoso como con cariño-

-Jejeje con esa actitud me dan ganas de terminar abrazándote como un peluche –decía Meiling con una sonrisa en el rostro , a pesar de notar el crecimiento de Naruto , al volver a verlo alegre , era una felicidad para ella, cuando Meiling lo soltó Naruto sonriendo un poco apenado por esas palabras salió de la habitación-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Corriendo por el pasillo de la mansión con una sonrisa quería ir a ver a Flandre tan rápido como podía , ya que hace un día Eirin había dado permiso de volver a sus actividades normales , pero cuando giro por un pasillo choco contra alguien haciendo que el terminara cayéndole encima y en una posición algo comprometedora , con su rostro terminando en los pechos de cierta Maid que al igual que los demás miembros de la Mansión estaba con varias vendas en su cuerpo-

-Naruto cuando levanto ligeramente el rostro quedando sorprendido , estaba con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo , su rostro había hace poco estando encima de los pechos de Sakuya , y una de sus piernas estaba entre las piernas de ella levantando un poco su falda , ante esa posición estaban algo…..eso claramente sonrojo a Naruto , lo cual no noto que apareció un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Sakuya , pero todo quedo aun peor cuando levanto la vista y veía a Remilia con una bandeja llena de Galletas , aquellas ricas galletas que habían probado cuando había quedado inconsciente por varios días después del torneo de peleas en el que había participado con Cirno y Koa, pero cuando Remilia los miro de esa forma en un instante ya tenía en una de sus manos a Gugnir , sin dudar Naruto estaba con muy mala suerte en ese momento-

-Baka! Vuelve aquí quiero cortarte solo un poco! –Decía Remilia con Gugnir en la mano y claramente enojada y….celosa? , Naruto corría escapando con su vida , gracias a todo lo que había entrenado era más rápido pero eso no lo salvaría de Remilia , cuando Sakuya volvió a sentarse en el suelo de aquel pasillo puso su mano en el pecho notando un latido descontrolado , Naruto claramente había afectado a ella, pero eso extrañamente la hizo feliz-

-Naruto que había girado bastante rápido en uno de los pasillos sin pensarlo se metió dentro de una de las habitaciones escondiéndose de Remilia , cuando oyó que Remilia había pasado de largo en ese pasillo se calmó un poco pero cuando miro en donde estaba se quedó algo sorprendido y ahora estaba maldiciendo su suerte , Sakuya menciono que había preparado una habitación especial para Youmu , era una parecida al clásico estilo Japonés , pero encontró a la peliblanca con su cabello suelto , solo con un camisón y en bragas , claramente su apariencia era algo bastante…erótico...estaba limpiando con cuidado su nueva katana , Saika , pero cuando noto a Naruto el rostro de ella se puso rojo en un instante , Naruto solamente hizo varias reverencia con desesperación disculpándose y saliendo de ahí rápidamente-

-En ese momento Youmu estaba totalmente paralizada en como la termino mirando Naruto mientras una voz que venía de la espada entonces hablo de cierta manera amigable-

-"Saika no entiende…después de todo usted ama a ese chico de una manera tan intensa que en este momento hubiera sido el indicado para lo que tu usted normalmente sueña Konpaku-san" –decía la voz de su nueva espada haciendo que sonrojara aún más Youmu-

-Y-yo so-solo soy la guar-ardiana de Naruto , mas nada….no es nada especial –decía Youmu con un rostro rivalizando a cierta tímida Hyuga en las naciones elementales-

-"Pero usted soñó una vez que el usted estaban teniendo algo así como que él era el dueño de usted…" –Ahí Konpaku estaba sonrojada a tal punto que un ligero humo empezaba a salir entre sus cabellos- "Creo que Saika dijo algo que no debía decir"

-Ahí estas! –Un grito se oyó afuera de la habitación de la Konpaku eso quería decir que Remilia había vuelto a encontrar a Naruto y eso significaba el comienzo de la persecución-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto después de tanto correr estaba en el techo de la mansión algo asustado acorralado por la peli azul que estaba a punto de "castigarlo" , cuando una ligera grieta empezó a agradarse por donde estaba pisando Naruto en ese techo , antes de que se rompiera esa parte y terminara cayendo sorprendido el rubio , extrañamente no sintió un suelo sólido , cuando vio en donde había caído , noto que estaba en el baño de la mansión , sin duda grande como todo un salón pero era algo bastante bueno al notar que escapo , pero su calma duro poco-

-Parecía que todo termino en cámara lenta cuando vio a Patchouli y Cirno estaban ahí en el baño….desnudas….bañándose , sin una toalla cubriéndolas , podía ver la piel pálida de Patchouli sus pechos medianos ,y sus piernas , sin duda el cuerpo de su "Profesora" era algo que lo sorprendió era sumamente hermosa entonces porque se ocultaba en toda esa pijama que la cubría , cuando noto a Cirno , pudo admitir que el cuerpo de la Hada aun le faltaba desarrollarse pero a pesar de su pequeños pechos al descubierto igual que la de la pelimorado , y que era un cuerpo más joven y menor , era sin duda emanaba un aura de ternura , Naruto tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo sobrehumano en no saliera sangre de la nariz , en especial porque sintió dos presencias asesinas una referente a Kurama , su inquilina y otra que era una mirada de Cierta peli azul que bajaba flotando hacia los baños , Patchouli y Cirno al fin reaccionaron Patchouli solo se cubrió sonrojada y Cirno dio un grito bastante fuerte-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Técnicamente era la segunda vez que vio a Cirno ya que la primera vez era que su mana se había vuelto inestable y cada vez que estornudaba destruía las ropas o liberaba un fuerte viento que levantaba las faldas de las chicas-

-LO SIENTO! –Grito Naruto esquivando de la Ira de la vampiresa corriendo afuera del baño pero se asustó más cuando la lanza salió volando hacia él , por suerte se agacho mientras la lanza se clavó en la pared a su lado , nunca había sentido tanto miedo , ni siquiera cuando había enfrentado a Fate o cuando tenía a Inn al frente de él, solo decidió correr a como si el propio diablo lo persiguiera , por suerte Kurama no lo había electrocutado de nuevo y Shinku lo había dejado descansar en la habitación o si no entre ambos terminarían de enloquecerlo-

-Solo quiero golpearte un poco vuelve aquí! –Decía Remilia, antes de que Naruto se le ocurriera una idea-

-**Kagebushin no jutsu!** –En una explosión de humo un montón de clones salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones para el enojo de la Vampira, pero en eso ella sonríe de cierta manera psicópata-

-Que comience la cacería de pervertidos! –Todos los clones junto con el original corrieron cobardemente huyendo de la ira de la celosa y tsundere vampira- No huyas!

-No estoy huyendo , solo es una retirada estratégica! –decía uno de los Narutos corriendo tan rápido como podían-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Después de un parde horas , Naruto original estaba al fin había perdido vista a la chica de cabellos azules y fuerza abominable , sintió algo de pena por sus clones que debían ahora estar sufriendo de mil maneras distintas ante la chica tsundere , aunque ella tenía esos arranques de ternura sin poder evitarlo , como cuando ella lo trajo de nuevo en si cuando estaba como Ghoul-

-Pero aun así es muy temible –decía de cierta manera lastimera Naruto mientras estaba recostándose de una pared-

-Pero si eso no fuera así entonces no sería interesante buscar el amor de una mujer –decía una voz adulta mientras Naruto se sorprendió estaba a punto de correr pero cuando noto a Zenjuro sentando con una copa de Sake y una botella con el líquido- Me acompañas en una copa?

-Sabes que soy menor de edad verdad? Zen-jiji –decía Naruto con cierto tono automático mientras Zenjuro no pudo evitar reírse algo escandaloso ante lo que dijo Naruto-

-Eres lo suficientemente adulto para ir en contra de un villano , para ir a luchar hasta el punto de casi morir , y eres suficientemente adulto para ver los cuerpos desnudos de las chicas que te gustan junto con fantasías con ellas….y me dices que eres menor para un copa…no seas un idiota , comparte una copa con tu maestro , Desgraciado –decía Zenjuro con su clásica forma de hablarle a su alumno-

-Naruto al final se rindió y ambos quedaron sentando mientras Zenjuro le servía una copa a Naruto , en la tomaba con cuidado y solo le dio un leve sorbo antes de sentir el sabor ácido y desagradable en su garganta-

-Qué asco….esto sabe demasiado agrio , fuerte , es bastante feo –decía Naruto quejándose del sabor del Sake mientras el pelinegro solamente tomo la copa vacía después de que su estudiante tomara y él se sirvió antes de tomar toda la copa de un solo trago y dar un suspiro de alivio- Como puedes tomarte algo así sin siquiera pestañear…

-Algunas veces para los adultos…esta bebida nos permite olvidar varias cosas…yo lo hago…para recordar viejos y a la vez alegres tiempos….sin duda es algo que ayuda –decía Zenjuro con una leve sonrisa en el rostro- Pero sabes….son los retos que pone la vida que la hace tan interesante , pero algunos simplemente no pueden enfrentarlos , ahí es cuando se necesita voluntad de verdad

-Como fue con Fate verdad? –Sugirió Naruto , Zenjuro no pudo evitar sonreír , Naruto era alguien listo a pesar de ser un idiota al mismo tiempo-

-Aquellos genios aunque no se dan cuenta , se necesita más que fuerza para afrontar esa clase de retos , Fate vivió el mismo infierno por capricho de Irion , y se puede ver que el a pesar de haber caído en lo más bajo alguien de voluntad fuerte…sin duda...demostrarte que la voluntad es lo que cuenta cuando se tiene que pelear por lo que uno ama , y eso es algo que nunca debes olvidar…y otra cosa…No importa lo oscuro que sea el día…ni que la neblina tape el sol por completo , incluso si no puedes ver la luz del día nunca más…no lo olvides…siempre vive felizmente y tanto como puedas y si es posible muere de viejo con una sonrisa –decía Zenjuro dándole una sonrisa amistosa antes de darle un golpe en la frente con su dedo ante las quejas de su alumno- Aun me queda mucho tiempo de vida así que no te libraras de mi bastante tiempo…aunque yo hubiera permanecido en el baño…digo esa situación es bastante buena…

-Ero-jiji –decía Naruto molestando a su maestro que el ante el chistoso apodo no pudo evitar reírse y a la vez sentirse molesto , ahí ambos oyeron los gruñidos de enojo de Remilia que rápidamente Naruto salió corriendo gritando- Mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió!

-Cuando paso Remilia por ahí notando a Zenjuro tranquilamente el señalo a donde fue Naruto y dijo-

-El idiota te dijo "Reina de las Tabla de Planchar!" y se fue corriendo por allá –Ahí Remilia paso de tener una mirada de enojada y roja de la ira corriendo por esa dirección mientras Zenjuro tomaba una copa de Sake diciendo con cierto humor bromista- Eso es por llamarme "Ero-jiji" –Aquí se aprende la lección que no debes insultar a Zenjuro Saotome, ya sea que él te haga pagar o que haga que otro termine haciendo que pagues-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto finalmente había perdido por completo a Remilia aunque estaba cansando se dio cuenta que estaba en uno de los Sótanos de la mansión , que estaba decorado completamente con toda clase de fotos , varias en ellas , estaban una cierta chica rubia con su familia , sirvientes incluso ella sola jugando , poco a poco bajando curioso hasta llegar justamente donde esta una puerta de madera y la abre notando una habitación elegante bastante amplia con toda clase de peluches y cosas rotas , pero en medio de la habitación pudo verse una cama donde estaba cierta Rubia durmiendo-

-Naruto lentamente se acercó caminando hacia la cama y se sentó justamente en un lado donde no molesta a la rubia , con una sonrisa miro a la chica , a la chica por la cual estuvo dispuesto a jugarse la vida por rescatar , a aquella que la rescato de la soledad , a aquella…que….sinceramente….amaba , era algo que no podía negarlo , con el tiempo en la mansión el termino enamorándose de la hermana más joven , lentamente acerco su mano a una de las mejillas de la rubia acariciándola con suavidad , no podía negarlo , ella se veía hermosa cuando estaba con esa expresión de tranquilidad , como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana perfecta y hermosa que lo cautivo tan solo mirarlo , sin darse cuenta Naruto su cuerpo empezó a moverse inclinándose hacia el rostro de la rubia , cuando estaba a milímetros del rostro de la chica entonces ella-

-Naru-kun…-Murmuro adormilada poco a poco abriendo sus ojos , al notar eso Naruto abrió los ojos un poco lentamente al mismo ritmo de la chica , y al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer , él se sonrojo rápidamente mientras Flandre también termino sonrojándose de igual manera que Naruto , ambos quedaron sentando por un momento silenciosos de manera incomoda , pero Flandre lentamente miro el brazo vendado completamente de Naruto sabía que algo había pasado por ese Brazo- Naru-kun…déjame ver tu brazo…-Naruto solo la miro algo confundido mientras el lentamente se quitaba las vendas revelando su brazo demoniaco , Flandre miro con cierta tristeza y culpa el brazo transformado de Naruto , lentamente acariciándolo con una mano- Por mi culpa…renunciaste a parte de tu humanidad….lo entiendes…todo lo que hiciste por mi…-Fue lo que dijo Flandre mientras Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo-

-No fue nada , pude traerte de regreso a casa así que eso está bien –decía Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Esta vez a pesar de todo tu esfuerzo , vimos que ahora hay seres incluso más peligrosos de lo que podría llegar a ver sido Fate…si ese tipo me volviera a llevarme lejos de ti…en otro caso…-decía Flandre de manera algo preocupada-

-Entonces ahí ofreceré mi brazo derecho , y mi ojo después de eso…-Eso sorprendió un poco a Flandre mientras Naruto estaba con una sonrisa marca especial Uzumaki- Una y otra vez seguiré yendo a rescatarte y traerte de vuelta….soy miembro del Clan Scarlet y también soy tu amigo…por eso siempre te traeré aquí…a tu hogar…a nuestro lado…-decía Naruto sonriendo mirando a Flandre mientras esta se sonrojaba , parece que justamente en ese momento se detuvo el tiempo , sintió como las manos de Flandre se posaban en las mejillas de Naruto , sintiendo los labios de ella hundirse contra los suyos…..era un beso….no era ninguna clase de beso apasionado , ya que ambos eran inexpertos y torpes , pero ese beso tenia más poder que ninguno otro que hubiera podido sentir, lentamente el tiempo regresaba y ambos lentamente se separaban-

-Naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido , eso lo agarro totalmente desprevenido incluso más de lo que hubiera esperado , era verdad que en varias ocasiones estaba a punto de besarla…pero eso fue…algo que lo impresiono totalmente , y Flandre estaba con un sonrojo tierno en las mejillas después de haber dado esa clase de beso-

-Fl-Flan-chan –decía Naruto sorprendido mientras poco a poco sintieron unas miradas por la espalda , al parecer Naruto se dio cuenta de que había otra puerta por la que entrar , por la cual Patchouli era la que vigilaba y atendía a Flandre era por la biblioteca , ahí estaban cada uno del Clan incluyendo a Zenjuro , Tsurara y Youmu Konpaku , a pesar de estar sonrientes , cada una sentía una sensación llena de celos completos por ver aquella tierna escena a pesar de ser bastante hermosa- Des-desde cuando están ahí? –decía Naruto apenado y avergonzado-

-El suficiente, realmente es bastante lindo ser joven…aunque se parece un poco a ti cuando te robe un beso Zen-kun –decía Tsurara apenando al pelinegro mientras el parde rubios estaba más sonrojado que nunca , pero todo el lugar sintió un temblor bastante fuerte no era un terremoto venia de afuera-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando todo el clan salió afuera , pudieron ver como estaba llegando gente , tanto todos los Yokais del Festival , como las Hadas de la tierra de la nieve de la que venían Zenjuro y Tsurara incluso un montón de fantasmas acompañando a Yuyuko con Sabi incluido , y para no faltar nadie , estaban tanto Axel , como Teuffel con los Yokais , parece que se unieron poco a poco a Gensokyo cada uno estaba pareciendo celebrar un festival mientras Remilia se acercó a ellos-

-Qué demonios hacen en mi territorio todos ustedes! –Decía Remilia por lo cual Reimu solamente puso su brazo apoyándose ligeramente en el hombro de Remilia-

-Anda no seas amargada vampira…esta vez ustedes son los héroes por lo cual esta vez la fiesta va a ser en su casa , yo no fui la heroína por lo cual todos pensaron que era una buena idea buscar otro sitio para celebrar nuestra victoria y Zenjuro nos sugirió eso hace un parde días –decía Reimu con un copa de Sake bastante grande-

-Lárguense! –Grito Remilia pero nadie , más bien su propia clan se incluyó en la fiesta ante la molestia y resignación de la peli azul-

-Vamos Remi-chan , no seas tan malo y vamos a celebrar –decía Naruto sonriendo mientras Remilia ante ese apodo lindo que termino acostumbrándose a que la llamara así , pero no a que se sonrojara cuando la llamaba así , pero recordó algo rápidamente estaba lista para perseguir de nuevo a Naruto-

-Les molesta si me incluyo en la fiesta? –decía una voz conocida por tanto las hijas como Zenjuro y Naruto, al parecer el anterior líder del Clan Arcturus para sorpresa de muchos llego justamente ahí- He tenido un viaje un poco desastroso y por eso , estaría bien un momento de relajación…-decía el piel azul mientras Reimu simplemente le dio la bienvenida-

-Bueno ya paremos con todas esta habladuría…Hora de celebrar! –decía Zenjuro con una copa de Sake mientras todos empezaron aquel festival-

**-Epilogo**

**(Aquí mírenlo de cierta manera como un Ending estilo película donde pasan varias imágenes mientras pasan los créditos)**

**(Ending)**

**(** watch?v=WP4GaB9hgZs )

-Se puede ver a cierta Tengu con una cámara apunto de tomar varias fotos, rápidamente- (Cada párrafo será una foto, tanto de sucesos del Skip-Time y La fiesta)

-Se ve principalmente el Festival con todo lo que siempre pasa en Gensokyo…desastroso animado y relajante todos alegres-

-Se ve a Youmu con una sonrisa mientras a la derecha estaba Sabi y a la Izquierda estaba Saika , la foto iba a ser de esa manera pero detrás de Youmu aparece un hombre con ligeros rasgos parecidos de los de Youmu , con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y felicidad , Youki había vuelto a aparecer, el Trio de espadachines y la espada viviente-

-Se puede ver a Axel en el templo Hakurei , con Reimu como Jefa obligando a trabajar como un burro ante los daños que habían hecho los heraldos y reparando todo lo de su pelea contra Yuuka para el sufrimiento del Ex Heraldo-

-Se ve a Teuffel junto con Sakuya al frente de una tumba , que encima de esta estaba un cigarrillo encendido , era la tumba de Cornelius mientras Teuffel parecía perdonar a Sakuya ante las palabras de su maestro y decide ayudar a Gensokyo como puede-

-Naruto en la tienda de objetos curiosos de Rinnosuke con Flandre y Cirno, curioseando en todas partes con todos los objetos posibles , para la molestia y preocupación de Rinnosuke de que rompan algo por lo bruscos y descuidados que eran con los objetos frágiles-

-Se ve a Zenjuro , Arcturus , Yukari y Reimu cada uno haciendo un brindis con Vino y Sake para los respectivos dueños de las bebidas-

- Zenjuro coqueteando con Yukari mientras ella le seguía el juego a la espalda de ellas estaban Tsurara con una sonrisa con una aura llena de intenciones homicidas hacia Zenjuro y luego se ve que ella termino congelando a ambos-

-Cirno junto a Koakuma , pero ante una enojo que le dio otra hada termino sin querer aumentado el calor de su mano a tal punto de que disparo una bola de fuego y ahora ellas estaban totalmente asustadas y preocupadas, el poder oculto de Cirno poco a poco se mostraba y su origen se volvía más y más desconocido-

-Se ve en una foto en una tienda de dangos fuera de Gensokyo como les iba a Alexandra , Fate y Homura , parecía ir en una viaje pacífico y tranquilos comiendo unos dangos y un poco de Te-

-Ran conociendo a Naruto que el sorprendido mirando a alguien parecido a Kurama y dice que es la hermana de ella , para la sorpresa de la Shikigami y Curiosidad de Kurama al ver a otra zorra diferente a ella-

-Naruto , Flandre y Marisa huyendo del templo Hakurei de unos iracundos Reimu y Axel al ver que pintaron algo parecido a Grafiti en el templo-

-Zenjuro terminando de tomar Sake junto con los Onís , mas especifico una enana de cabellos anaranjados de dos cuernos y otra rubia con un cuerno rojo en la frente-

-Se ve a Remilia afectada por el Vino lanzándose sobre Naruto de manera tierna y a la vez provocándolo, se puede ver tanto a Flandre celosa ahora y Arcturus a pesar de decir haber aceptado esa clase de amor a sus hijas , él estaba con aura intimidante para Naruto demostrándose es un padre sobreprotector-

-Ahora se ve a Meiling un poco más joven de un lado derecho , Fate del lado izquierdo y Gyro (Su apariencia es la de Nagi Springfield) en el medio con una sonrisa llena de confianza, los tres rivales originales-

-Ahora cambia ahora a Axel en la derecha , Fate claramente con edad un poco más avanzando de la última foto , y Naruto al medio , los tres rivales del presente-

-Se ve como un ultima foto , se ve Remilia junto con todos los miembros del Clan , Zenjuro y Tsurara , Youmu y por ultimo Naruto justamente a la mitad de la foto , en un principio todos arreglados , antes de que Flandre lanzándose abrazando uno de los brazos de Naruto y luego Remilia de manera sorpresiva sujeta el otro brazo de Naruto ante los enojos de cierto grupo de chicas , el orgullo de Zenjuro , la felicidad y ternura de Tsurara y la sensación homicida de Arcturus-

-Después de aquella ultima foto , Ahora Naruto después de ver la foto , con una sonrisa no puede evitar recordar a Konoha , donde estaba sus padres , junto con su hermana Akane , le daba curiosidad como eran ahora , que tanto había cambiado , pero él estaba seguro de que él iba a volver…pero…quería quedarse no solo a entrenar…si no a ver todo Gensokyo como pudiera , Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a Flandre feliz por un lado con su amiga Marisa , Naruto no puede evitar sonreír-

-"Yo quiero protegerla…..no por tener parte de su sangre en mi ni por una obligación ni por unirme al clan ni nada parecido…con esa bella sonrisa que refleja una hermosura sin igual , es algo que necesita permanecer siempre…..y eso es….lo que quiero…"…..

_**Fin del Primer Acto**_

-Comentario final:

-Uff no saben lo que me costó realizar este capítulo especial aunque sin duda es uno de los mayores orgullos que he tenido en mi vida terminar al menos un acto de un fic , sin duda es algo que me hace querer continuar , primero que nada siento una disculpa por la tardanza pero como ven , esto es algo que debe tomarse con tiempo y por favor , técnicamente son casi 40 mil palabras y son bastantes paginas a decir verdad , casi llego al punto de que esto puede ser un Volumen de Light Novels , sin duda es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso, unos agradecimientos a compas que me apoyaron en este proyecto , varios son fuera del mundo de los foros y de los fics , pero sin duda me han apoyado en las ideas y creación de varias cosas en esta historia-

-También tengo un agradecimiento especial a Sekishiki-san , tanto me has ayudado como te he ayudado a ti en tus historias , sigue siempre en tus historias y yo te apoyare tanto como pueda , y si voy a hacer varias ideas ya que al fin la montaña fue pasada y ahora solo quedan baches para poder seguís, también quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Dante Ketchum que ha visto el comienzo de mi historia y me ha apoyado en este tiempo , también otro agradecimiento más a un compa mío del Forosdz Makoto Ayame , sin duda me alegra tener a un compa tan desquiciado como el que comprenda mis locas ideas XDDD bueno y por un último agradecimiento a todos ustedes , mi público tanto de Fanfiction como de foros Dz , que me han apoyado en lo que sigue de esta historia y más allá , y también en mis demás historias , no piensen que he muerto más bien he regresado y con ganas! Como dije al inicio de esto…bueno supongo que es todo…

Recuerden "No pienses en un final feliz , mejor vive felizmente hasta el final" y también que "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" se despide el perdedor más fuerte de los seres humanos diferente….Bye Bye Humanos normales


End file.
